Door to Light
by AlexMontgomery
Summary: Tian's back for another journey, this time to find Riku and Long. But, soon enough the Organization starts to give her problems, and calling her 'Inxat.' In between worlds, a pair of gold eyes haunt Tian's dreams. And to top it of, Yue's life is at risk. Going home is the least of her worries. Rated - T
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **And we have the next installment of the Door to Series. This one just might be the longest out of them all. Surprising, I know. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything assosiated with Square Enix or the Walt Disney Coorperation.

* * *

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory…  
__A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream…  
__I want to line the pieces up…  
__Your's… and mine…_

"_Do you remember… your true name?"_

"_My… true name… is…"_

"_I've been to see her. She looks a lot like you. I can give you what you seek. Answers, and a purpose."_

"_Ti-, Wakka's looking for someone to share his triple decker cheese burger with the works."_

"_I'll eat it…" _

"_I'm excited thought. Just thinking about what we'll see out there."_

"_I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"_

"_Then you haven't seen Ri- or Ka-?"_

"_The door has opened."_

_This world has been connected… Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so much to learn. You understand so little…"_

**Chapter One Missing Pictures**

It was the room of any other fifteen-year-old girl. Her bookshelf was tightly packed, a paper lantern hung over her bed. A poster, advertising the upcoming Struggle tournament, hung on her wall. Clothes, and books cluttered her floor. And the girl herself?

She was sound asleep in her bed. "Inxat," her mom called from the opposite side of the door. "It's time to get up."

Moaning, Inxat rolled over in a half-awakened state. "Inxat!" her mom called, knocking the door again. "I know it's still your vacation, but you go back to school next week. Now up."

"All right, all right," Inxat muttered sitting up. She was dressed in a red tank top and red flannel pants. She rubbed her tired eyes. "Another dream about that girl…"

She shook her head. She had to meet her friends at the Usual Spot. She dressed herself in a red, top with a dark-red hood, and a long zipper that kept her top closed. She had on a red t-shirt under her top that was the same shade of red as her hood, the sleeves were the only sign that Inxat wore an undershirt at all. She had on a pair of grey boot-cut jeans.

On both of her forearms, Inxat wore black gloves that reached the base of her fingers, with white lining. Over her paints, she wore a pair of a black shorts that had a square cut out on each side of her legs, lined with white. Her sneakers were black and white.

"Alright," Inxat muttered to herself, slipping her shoes on. She quickly looked herself over. "Forgetting anything?"

She scanned her room. Her eyes fell upon her bedside table. Her favorite chocker rested upon it. "Can't forget this," Inxat smiled.

It was a simple strap with a metal, arrowed, X as it's pendant. After she fastened it around her neck, Inxat hurried down stairs into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm leaving," she said, grabbing the book that rested upon the table. With a tight grip on it, Inxat ran straight for the front door. "I'll be back later."

"All right, have fun," her mom said as Inxat closed the door behind her.

Inxat traveled across Twilight Town, waving hello to anyone who greeted her. Her first stop was at a local coffee shop for a favorite beverage of hers. Vanilla iced coffee. By the time Inxat finally made it to their Usual Spot, her friends were already there.

First was Hayner, the unspoken "leader" of the group, who was known around town as the local attitude problem. He had dirty blond hair with brown eyes, often dressed in earthy colors. At the moment he was engaged in conversation with Pence, a husky boy, often dressed I baggy clothing, with dark, fluffy hair. Pence was often the one to turn to if you wanted to know something about the town.

On occasion, Olette would add in her opinion to the conversation. Olette was probably the most grounded of the five, shown whenever she mentioned that they needed to finish their summer homework. Pence often joked that she and Inxat must have come from the same gene pool, because both girl's were brunette's with green eyes.

And then, there was Roxas. A boy with golden blonde hair, and blue eyes. He and Inxat had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Roxas was like the brother Inxat never asked for. At the moment, Roxas thought's were elsewhere, he looked as though he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

"Man," Hayner muttered. "Doesn't that just tick you off?"

"What does?" Inxat asked, walking in. She took her usual seat beside Roxas, and took a sip of her drink.

"Seifer," Hayner said, leaping off his seat. He began to pace around the room. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See… that's not what bugs me.

"What _really_ bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cuase I haven't. Nuh-uh, _never_."

Of course it had something to do with Seifer. There was always bad blood between this group of five and the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, consisting of Seifer, and his two lackeys, Fuu and Rai.

Inxat could not fully remember what started the rivalry. But she was pretty confident that it had something to do with the fact that both Seifer and Hayner could be pretty hot-headed at times. "Now," Hayner continued, pounding his fist into the opposite hand. "What to do."

"Uh, well…" Roxas forced out. What was he supposed to say really? He couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen Hayner this ticked off. "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey," Pence smiled. "That sounds fun."

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked, crossing his arm's over his chest.

"What about him?" asked Inxat. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. First let's just clear our names."

"Oh, no!" Pence shouted. He had his camera in hand. "They're gone! Our - are gone!"

Pence hand shot up to his throat. "What?"

"All our - , gone?" Hayner repeated.

He stepped back at the realization that the word never came out. His hands wrapped themselves around his throat. "You can't say -," said Olette. "Why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" asked Pence. "Our - are gone!"

"Stolen…" Roxas said thoughtfully. "And not just the -. But the word! They stole it, too!"

"What kinda thief is that?" asked Hayner, his arm's crossed over his chest. "Seifer could never have pulled that one off."

"Yeah."

"All right, time for some recon!"

With a bold grin on her face, Inxat stood up, punching the air. A wave of dizziness hit her hard, and she fell back in her seat, gripping her head.

"Their hearts are returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon."

"Inxat," she heard. Someone was shaking her shoulder with a gentle touch.

Her eyes slowly opened to find Roxas and Olette standing in front of her. "Inxat, c'mon," Olette urged. "We need get a move on."

"Right," the red-clad brunette nodded.

"You all right?" Roxas asked, helping his friend up.

"Yeah. I just stood up too fast."

* * *

Red hair fell around her feet. She was not certain she cut her hair evenly, as she did not have a mirror in front of her. Today, she found that her long hair did not suite her as well as it once did. Was that because her memory was slowly coming back to her? "I don't know," she muttered to herself.

She untied the yellow bandana around her arm, and fastened it around her head so that she wore it as a headband. "Ven… Aqua… When will I remember your faces again?"

* * *

Asking around proved to be fairly difficult. Mostly because very few were willing to talk to them. Eventually, they decided to talk to Seifer. In the Sandlot they found Fuu and Rai talking to a very bizarre newcomer named Vivi. From what Inxat understood, Vivi aspired to become stronger, and usually hung around Seifer and his gang, who Vivi did not see as bad. Aside from that, Inxat really did not know much about him.

In a weird way, he sort of fit in with Seifer's lot. There was Fuu, a girl who spoke in very few words as humanly possible. And Rai, who had a habit of adding 'y'know' at the end of his sentences.

It looked like they were helping Seifer prepare for the upcoming Struggle tournament, as there were three bats laid out in front of them. "Thieves," Fuu said, pointing an accusatory finger at the five.

"That was low y'know!" Rai added.

"Oh yeah?" Hayne asked, his hands were beginning to ball up into tight fits.

"Nice comeback their, blondie," Seifer said, suddenly appearing on scene.

"What'd you say!"

"You can give us back the - now," Seifer continued, ignoring Hayner's remark.

"Yeah!" Rai added. "You're the only one's who would take it, y'know?"

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers."

"Replay," said Fuu.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer laughed. The Disciplinary Committee each sunk down into their own fighting stance. "I guess if you get on your knees and bet, _maybe_ I'll let it slide."

Roxas looked to the side at Inxat. Their gaze met for a moment, Inxat nodded her head ever so slightly. He walked forward, much to the surprise of Hayner. "Roxas!"

Taking a deep breath, the blond boy, dropped to his knees. A smirk crossed Seifer's face. Roxas' eyes traveled to the Struggle bats on the ground in front of him. Quickly, Roxas reached out for one of the nearest bats, and tossed it to Inxat, who caught it with.

Seifer realized quickly what was going on, when he dove the closest bat. Roxas grabbed the last bat before Seifer could kick it out of the way. "Cheat," said Fuu.

"Yeah, two against one ain't fair, y'know," added Rai.

"Doesn't matter," Seifer said, holding his bat out in front of him. "Two or one, the outcome is the same."

'_Don't count your chicken's, Seifer,' _Inxat thought.

Everyone knew that Seifer was not one to go down easily. Which was a part of the reason why Roxas threw one of the bats to Inxat. The two could read each other's moves like the back of their hand, this was the reason why both were always exhausted whenever they spared with each other. But it also helped them to work off each other whenever they were teamed up. It was always second nature to Inxat, and she assumed the same could be said for Roxas.

They knocked the Struggle bat out of Seifer's hands, and rendered him to his knees. "Seifer's not feelin' so hot," Rai said quickly. He and Fuu wasted no time coming to Seifer's side, trying to cover up for him. "Y'know!"

"Tournament decides," said Fuu. That was probably the first time Inxat ever heard her say two things at once.

Roxas and Inxat exchanged slight smiles when they noticed Pence had his camera in their direction. He snapped a quick picture of the two, and gave them a thumbs up.

Without warning, a metallic white creature sprung up, snatching Pence's camera. It had an odd way of moving, which reminded Inxat of a slinky. "What was that?" asked Hayner.

"The thief?" asked Olette.

Inxat was right on the creature's heels alongside Roxas. Whatever it was, it lead the two into the woods, outside the old mansion that was abandoned for years. Outside the mansion, the creature stood. Now that it was still, Inxat could see that it looked vaguely humanoid, with a zipper as a mouth. _'The heck is it?' _Inxat asked herself.

It attacked them with tremendous speed, Inxat was knocked off her feet more than once. The bat Roxas still held did very little help him combat the creature. "It's no use…" Roxas muttered.

Inxat looked down at the bat in his hand. It was beginning to change. "Roxas!" she gasped.

The bat now took the form of a very large skeleton key. It had a silver shaft and teeth, a black grip, with a gold guard. "What is it?" asked Inxat.

"How should I know?" the blond asked in response.

The creature launched forward. With his body acting on his own, Roxas drew his weapon back, and bashed it into the creature. It disintegrated into blue light. Photographs began to rain down around the area.

Roxas looked down at his weapon, confused. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, much to the boy's surprise. "Hey, Roxas," Inxat said, collecting the pictures off the ground. "It's the missing photos. Oh!"

* * *

"What's this?" Hayner asked, holding a picture of Roxas with the owner of the armor shop, outside the store.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop," Roxas explained. "So we took a picture together."

"Here's one of Inxat," said Olette. She showed them a picture of Inxat with Mr. and Mrs. Tendou outside their bookshop.

"I remember that one," Inxat smiled. "I helped Mrs. Tendou pain their new sign, then put it up with Mr. Tendou. They let me be with them when they took a picture of it. I even got a gift certificate out of it."

"It's a really nice photo. Oh!"

"Hey!" Pence exclaimed. "You just said 'photo!'"

"So," Hayner said, his attention directed at Roxas and Inxat. "Tell us about the picture thief."

"I dunno how you describe it," Inxat said with a shrug. "As soon as it left, the pictures were just their."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the one's who took 'em?" Hayner argued, looking down at the next picture. It was another one of Roxas, with another shopkeeper. "It's a _girl_…"

"You look happy, Roxas," Olette noticed.

"Do not," Roxas argued.

"So, like," Pence said, holding out the next photo. This one of Inxat at the coffee shop with a collage aged cashier. "Anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of either Roxas or Inxat?"

"Oh, yeah," Olette said, seeing the connection herself. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" asked Hayner. It was more to himself than anything else.

"Are they all really of us?" asked Roxas.

Pence nodded, and held out three more photos. "See?"

The first was one of Roxas and Inxat together outside the ice cream shop with the owner. The second was of Roxas in a humiliating defeat at the hands of Seifer. And the last was a group picture of the five of them outside the old mansion. "Every single one, has either you or Inxat," said Pence. "Wouldn't it be weird if they wanted to steal the real thing or something?"

"C'mon," Hayner chuckled. "Get serious. Why would anyone want to steal the bonehead and egghead?"

Inxat's face started to turn red. Unable to come up with a proper response, she stuck her tongue out at her friend. The four laughed at Inxat's actions, slowly she joined in.

* * *

_Restoration at twelve percent._

"Organization miscreants," DiZ cursed at the tall, hooded man walked up behind him. "They've found us."

"Why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" the man asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them," DiZ explained. "The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste.


	2. Chapter Two

"_B-But, my home…"_

"_Swallowed by the darkness. It's gone."_

"_What about Sora? Or Ri- and Kai-? My friends?"_

"_I told you, it's the Keyblade, they'll keep coming after you as long as you have it."_

"_Then you take it."_

"_You think it's really that easy?"_

"_So, wha'd ya say, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."_

"_Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

"_Donald Duck."_

"_Name's Goofy." _

"_I'm Sora."_

"_And my name's Tian." _

"_What'd you think you're doing?"_

"_Kuroi?"_

"_But those brats are a problem. They already found one of the Keyholes."_

**Chapter Two Odd Jobs**

Inxat's head lifted off her pillow, surprised. More dreams about that Tian girl. Other people were beginning to appear in them. The one that stood out to Inxat the most was that Sora boy. He looked so much like Roxas. There was an obvious difference, yes, most totally the boy in Inxat's dream had spiky brown hair, and was dressed in red. But their eye color and face, it was exactly the same. Not only that, that boy, Sora, held a weapon that looked exactly like the weapon Roxas used yesterday.

"I don't get anything of this…" Inxat muttered.

* * *

The red-clad brunette sat beside Roxas in the Usual Spot. The five of them were just hanging out, and eating ice cream. "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked almost randomly.

"I sure hope so," sighed Olette.

"Huh?" Hayner exhaled. "Where did that come from?"

Pence shrugged. "Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?"

Pence laughed. this was a little deep for Hayner. "Get that off a fortune cookie?" he asked.

"That is," Hayner said, his tone was a little irritable, but he had a smile on his face. "No more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief," Olette threw out.

"Well," Inxat shrugged. "I can see how any day after solving a good mystery will be boring."

"Nuh-uh," Hayner shook his head. "You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?"

He stood up with a triumphant grin on his face. "We all go to the beach!" he declared. "And why do we got to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

The remaining four couldn't have given Hayner any more of a bizarre look than if he just suddenly grew a second head with a third eye, and an extra pair of limbs. Just get on the train and go? No planning before hand. No telling their parents. And most importantly, no munny. Or rather, not enough munny. "Maybe you forgot," Roxas said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "But we're broke."

"Maybe you forgot," Hayner said, jerking his thumb in his direction. "I'm smart!"

'_You wanna rephrase that?' _Inxat thought to herself. Usually Hayner's bright idea's got them into trouble one way or another.

She wasn't completely sure if she liked the idea of sporadically going to the beach. Inxat never liked to go on big trips like this the day of. She usually liked to plan it a day or two ahead.

Hayner lead the group to Market Street, where he stopped to stair at a poster hanging against one of the buildings advertising the Struggle Tournament the day after tomorrow. "Just two day's to go," he said, mostly to himself. He gave Roxas a gentle tap on the shoulder. "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"

"Uh," Inxat said dully. "What about me? Or did you forget I signed up, too?"

The dirty blond haired boy looked over at Inxat, who had her arms crossed over her chest. A cheeky grin played on Hayner's face. "Eh," he shrugged. "Second round won't be _that_ bad."

"What makes you think I'll only make it to the second round?" Inxat's voice cracked.

Hayner threw his head back and laughed. He gave Inxat a wink, which seemed to calm her down slightly. Inxat, Roxas, and Hayner had all signed up for the tournament, like they did every year. Despite his joke, fact was neither Hayner or Inxat made it pass the second round. Last year Roxas made it to the final four, but then Seifer wiped the floor with him. This year, however the three of them were determined to make it to the finals.

"Now," Hayner said, pounding his fist into the opposite hand. "Let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is nine hundred munny. How much for the five of us?"

"Four thousand, five hundred munny," Olette replied.

"And three hundred each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"One thousand fifteen munny. A total of six thousand munny."

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked. Six thousand munny? True, in the end it would be divided up between the five of them. But it was still a pretty unnerving number.

"Pretzels, of course," Hayner said as though it the most obvious thing. "What else is there?"

"Well, there's always watermelon."

"Ah, yeah," Inxat said longingly. "I haven had watermelon in ages!"

"Too pricey," Hayner argued. "They're like two thousand munny apiece."

"Fine…" Inxat sighed.

"So, where were we?"

"We need six thousand munny all together," Olette explained. Always count on Olette to have their priorities straight. "But all we have is…"

"I've got eight hundred," said Pence.

"Six hundred fifty," said Olette.

"One fifty," Roxas grimaced. "Sorry."

"And I got two fifty," Inxat sighed. Most of her weekly allowance this summer was wasted on ice coffee every morning and afternoon.

"That's eighteen hundred and fifty munny," Hayner exclaimed. "We need another four thousand, one hundred, and fifty. All right, let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn enough dough. We have until the train leaves to earn eight hundred and thirty munny each!"

With that said, Hayner took off running. "Meet up at the station with cash in hand!" he called.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Pence asked, holding his hands behind his head.

"Whatever," Roxas said, shaking his head slightly with a grin on his face. "Those pretzels are sounding pretty good."

Inxat ran straight to Tendous. It was always the best place for her to go to when she needed a little extra munny. The Tendous always said they needed an extra set of hands every now and then. They usually accepted Inxat's help when needed.

When Inxat asked, Mrs. Tendou had her unpack a new supply of books that had grown really popular lately. Inxat never cared for these books. The main character was so incompetent it was a wonder she lived to be seventeen. The designated love interest was an abusive asshole. The only decent character might as well have been put on the bus, that would have been a better fate. And the author clearly knew nothing about literature. Needless to say, Inxat failed to see why these things were as popular as they were.

After Inxat finished with that, she was asked to organize the selves. Some people couldn't be bothered to put the book back where they got it from if they decided not to buy it. So Inxat had to find the books that had wandered astray, and put them back where they should have gone.

In the end, Mrs. Tendou gave her a little more munny than she needed. With munny in hand, Inxat darted out of the store, and down the streets. Hopefully, there was a little extra munny for limeade. That stuff was never as pricey as watermelon, or even Inxat's iced coffee.

She gasped. Her foot caught onto something. Inxat lost her balance, and fell. Someone caught onto her arm. Instead of just falling face-first onto the pavement, she just stumbled to her knees, hanging slightly off the ground. Whoever caught onto her arm pulled her back onto her feet.

Inxat was able to see that it was man, but she couldn't see any trace of his face. It was hidden in the shadow his black hood cast over. "Uh…" she muttered. "Thanks."

The man lowered himself to Inxat's ear, and whispered, "Can you feel her?"

"What…?"

The bell at the clock tower rang, striking the hour. Inxat jumped, her head turned in the direction of the clock tower. She had to get going, the last train was going to leave in seven minutes. "Sorry, I gotta-" Inxat began, turning her head back to the man.

The man was nowhere to be seen. He seemed to have completely vanished without a trace. Where the heck did he go so fast? _'Her who?'_ Inxat thought.

Never mind that, Inxat needed to get going.

Inxat was the last one of her friends to make it to the station, right after Roxas. "All present and accounted for?" asked Hayner.

"What've we got?" asked Pence.

"Here," Inxat said, handing out the munny she earned.

"Nice work, everyone," Olette praised, taking Inxat's munny. She counted it over pretty quickly, and added it to the rest of the pool. "Added to what we started with, we now have…"

She held out the small orange pouch she made just to carry munny. "Tada! Seven thousand munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaimed, as Roxas took the pouch.

"Let's get the tickets," Olette said, running up to the station, with Pence close behind her.

"We can't be together forever," Hayner said, catching Roxas and Inxat's attention. "So we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Roxas muttered. Where the heck was all of this coming from?

"Gotcha!" Hayner said, throwing a friendly punch at Roxas.

Satisfied, he ran off and into the station. "Honestly," Inxat muttered, one hand was jammed in her pants pocket, and the other was resting against her hip. "What's with the philosophy today?"

"I know, right?" Roxas asked. "Since when was Hayner once to say this sort of things?"

Inxat had a pretty good idea what it was about. They started high school this spring an d it was only a matter of time before they were adults. Fact was, they were growing up. Chuckling, Inxat said, "Whatever, let's just go. The last train's gonna leave any minute."

"Yeah."

The two broke out into a run when Roxas suddenly tripped. Inxat slid to a stop and called out Roxas' name. The sound of wood hitting stone ran in her ears. Her head turned to the side to find a wooden stick a few feet away from her. "What the…"

Roxas gasped as he was roughly pulled onto his feet. A man in a black coat grabbed him by the arm, and forced him up. Inxat took a step back, surprised. The man was in the exact same coat as the person who helped her when she fell. But… this couldn't have been the same person. This man half-a head taller than the one who helped Inxat.

"Hey!" Hayner shouted. "Three minutes!"

"Okay!" Roxas called.

"Roxas," Inxat muttered. "He's gone."

"Huh?"

Roxas looked to find that the hooded man had disappeared as quickly as he'd come. _'That was weird,'_ Inxat thought, her teeth biting down on her knuckle. _'It's almost like what happened to me.'_

"We should go," Roxas said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "The other's are waiting."

"Yeah, I guess," Inxat muttered.

They quickly caught up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette inside the station. Hayner was already asking for five student tickets, while Pence urged Roxas to hurry with the munny. Roxas searched his pockets, the pouch wasn't in there. "What is it?" Inxat asked quietly.

"It's not here," he said.

"What?" Hayner and Pence asked in unison.

Inxat's eyes widened. That man in the coat. He had to have taken the pouch when either Roxas fell, or when he forced him up. But where did he go off to?

Roxas seemed to have figured this out as well, and took off for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Olette.

"Remember when I fell?" Roxas said quickly. If he left now, there was a chance they could make it in time. Or at least get their munny back. "I had the munny before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" Hayner asked, confused.

"You know," said Inxat. "That dude in the black coat. He couldn't have gotten _too _far…"

"What are you talking about? There was no guy."

The bell went off, signaling that the last train of the day had just taken off.

'_No one there?' _Inxat asked herself. _'How hard was he to miss?'_

There was enough left over munny for five bars of sea-salt ice cream. So the group bought themselves ice cream, and sat at the edge of the clock tower. Inxat was surprised to find that none of them were at all bitter with Roxas for losing the munny. Instead they decided to try again tomorrow before the tournament.

The brunette had to wonder if that meant no one saw the man that helped her up. But that didn't stop the question from repeating over and over in her head.

"_Can you feel her?"_

Her _who_?

* * *

_Restoration at twenty-eight percent._

"Namine," DiZ muttered under his breath. "Hurry."

The hooded man leaned his back against the wall. He had the munny pouch in his hand, tossing into the air. A second man walked into the room. Like the first man, he was dressed in a black coat, but was just a few inches shorter. "Seriously," the second man said, removing his hood, to reveal a nineteen-year-old boy, with shoulder length blond hair. He had a layer of his hair pulled back. "Is it _really_ that hard to make them a beach?"

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point," DiZ explained. The computers in front of him had his full attention.

"And this?" the hooded man asked, referring to the pouch.

DiZ turned in his chair slightly. "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream," he said in jest. He turned himself back around, his attention back on the computers. "Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

* * *

**Authors Note: **A couple of things to note.

1) The Struggle Tournament is going to have more contestants in this story. Those contestants are, of course, other Final Fantasy characters. This is the only reason they'll be in this story. In the game, I never did buy the fact that the tournament only consisted of four people (five if you wanna count Setzer).

2) Yes, I made a jab at Twilight. Yes, I'm aware I got off topic momentarily. No, I don't care that I did, that thing deserves all the flack it gets, and needs to pay for tainting my favorite stores.

3) In Japan the school year starts in April. I tend to think worlds like Destiny Islands and Twilight Town are a mix between Western and Eastern cultures.


	3. Chapter Three

"_As the key bearer's you must already know. One must not meddle in with the affairs of other worlds."_

"_So many places I want to see… I know I'll get there someday."_

"_Thus, I do herby dub thee junior heroes." _

"_Hey, what do you mean, 'junior heroes?'" _

"_You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." _

"_Hold on! I got you!"_

"_I… I wish…for your freedom, Genie!"_

"_Al!"_

"_So, the Fairy Godmother gave me to you, huh? Well, she took care of me, so I shouldn't complain. The name's Oswald!"_

"_Tian. Em… Do you think you could give us a hand?"_

"_I'll do you one better. How 'bout a lucky rabbit's foot?"_

"_Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

"_Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. "Next time we'll do it together."_

"_Or are the both of you too cool to play them now that you have those Keyblades?"_

"_Riku, wh-What are you doing here?"_

"How_ did you get here?"_

"_You sure it's Pinocchio you need to help?" _

"_Of course you wouldn't- I mean there's someone who needs you more than some puppet you hardly know."_

"_I can't believe it. We really flew. Wait 'til we tell Kai-."_

"_You think she'd believe us though?" _

"_Probably not." _

"_We're searching too."_

"_For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

"_Long…Long's my older brother. I've-I've forgotten since I was about three. Him and Y-."_

"_Uh, who's Y-?" asked Goofy._

"_My twin sister… She lost her heart the night my home world, Yong Heng De, was destroyed."_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_We gotta look for our friends. They're waiting for us."_

"_You have the nerve to shed tears for her when you can't even bothered to remember her."_

"_Shouldn't you be worrying about other things, Tian? Or did you forget about your real friends?"_

"_I'm trying to do what you and Sora should have done in the first place." _

_Four silhouettes stood in front of her. Their images slowly became clearer and clearer. The first person was a girl with short red hair, and blue eyes. Two more images began to clear up. First was an older boy with blond hair, and brown eyes. The second was a boy, around the same age as the red-haired girl, with long silvery hair and aquamarine eyes. The final image was of a girl with long, unruly black hair, and green eyes. This girl gave her some form of comfort._

_She looked up, wearily to find a man in red, with his head turned to the side, talking to someone she couldn't see._

_In a white room with two pods in the center, a girl in a white dress stood with her back to her. Slowly, she turned around to face her. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She smiled._

_Colored marbles scattered the floor. Seated in front of them, was a girl with light purple hair, which she had pulled back in two, low, pigtails. Her yellow eyes looked up at her, she smiled._

"_Who are you?"_

**Chapter Three Mitsuki and Keyblade**

Inxat woke up that morning with the feeling that someone was watching her sleep. But when she opened her eyes, no one was there. Given her dreams lately, Inxat decided to let it drop and got herself ready for the day.

Her first stop, was the usual coffee shop before she headed to the Usual Spot. Turning the corner, Inxat jumped at the sight of a girl. She had light purple hair that was pulled back in two, low pigtails, with two locks of hair framing her face. She had yellow eyes, and was dressed in a purple, sleeveless, button-down shirt, with a blue skirt, and purple biker shorts. She didn't have on any shoes, something Inxat found odd, the pavement had to hurt.

"Hello, Inxat," the girl smiled. She began to circle around Inxat, like a vulture circling a dead carcass. "I wanted to meet you. At least once. Granted, I wanted to meet Roxas, too. And I know Namine wanted to meet you. But… We can't force you two to be joined at the hip. Although, that would make things a lot easier."

"Uh… Thanks?" Inxat forced out. What an odd thing to say. She would have thought that this girl would have at least given her her name after saying all of that.

But no. Instead, she flashed a smile at Inxat, and walked off. _'Ugh, what's with the weirdness, lately?'_ Inxat thought. She shook her head, and took off running. _'Never mind that, I gotta go.'_

As Inxat ran, something white tore across her path. Surprised, the brunette fell back. It was the white creatures Roxas fought the other day. The picture thief. Didn't Roxas get rid of that thing? "What gives…" Inxat muttered, inching herself away from the creature.

The creature sprung straight at Inxat, who quickly scrambled to her feet, and ran as fast as she could. The creature was hot on her tail. What the heck was this this? Why was it chasing her? She didn't even _have_ any pictures on her.

Inxat found herself cornered when she ran into the Usual Spot. By now, the creature was beginning inch its way up to her. She backed up, it was only a matter of time before she hit the wall. "Inxat, what are you doing?" she heard. Standing in the door was the purple haired girl. "You know what to do in a situation like this. Use the Keyblade."

"Wha…"

The creature leaped towards her. Inxat let out a yell, and covered her face with her arms. When she opened her eyes she found herself standing on a stain glass platform. It was blue and carried the image of the girl in her dreams, and her friends. On the boarder of the platform were hearts, bearing the colors of red, purple, white, orange, blue, and pink. "Where am I?" she muttered.

"Use the Keyblade," the girl's voice echoed

In a flash, a dark indigo weapon appeared in Inxat's hand. It had a dark indigo shaft that ended in a cross. Three magenta diamonds on three of it's arms, with a white hoop circling the cross. The guard was dark indigo, with two magenta diamonds on either side of the white grip. Sign of Innocence. It vaguely resembled the weapon Roxas used the other day.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Inxat asked herself, slashing the air slightly.

That was when something rose out of the abyss, surrounding the platform. It looked similar to those creatures. Except the most notable difference being it very, very large size. A large, silver zipper lined the font. It had a round head with an odd symbol printed on it, right where the face should have been. It's legs were short, but thick with a spike on each hip. It's arms were much, longer, with a large spike serving as it's shoulders.

"Oh, dang…" Inxat muttered.

A ball of blue-white energy formed in front of Inxat. It broke into four, smaller balls that wrapped themselves around Inxat's wrists and ankles. She was forcibly yanked off the platform, and suspended in mid-air, about eye-level to the creature. Her limbs were held back by the blue-white energy, sprawled out into an X-formation.

The creature drew it's arm back. No good. Inxat had to move before this thing killed her. She pulled at her limbs, but it was no use. She couldn't get them to move. How was she supposed to get out of the way now?

It threw it's arm forward. Inxat squeezed her eye's just, giving it another try on the off chance she could move. No, she still couldn't escape her bindings, but, while still in the X-formation, she managed to spin her body to the side, whacking the creature with the weird weapon. "Keyblade" apparently.

The creature spun back, somehow not sinking back into the abyss it came from. It's arms reached out, and grabbed Inxat by the waist. It threw her into the air. Quickly, Inxat repositioned herself, and drove the Keyblade into the creatures head as she made her decent.

Inxat landed nimbly onto the platform. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she beat it? In that case, how was she supposed to get out of here?

The platform beneath her feet rumbled, she stumbled back. Inxat grabbed onto the edge with her left hand. Across from her, seated on the pillar, the creature had a powerful ball of energy aimed straight at Inxat. It jumped off, flinging Inxat back into the air.

Biting down on her teeth, Inxat threw her Keyblade into the ball. It exploded, blasting Inxat back into the abyss. Her mind wouldn't work properly. She couldn't react, she couldn't scream. All she did was float farther, and farther away from the platform. She extended her arm as though she hoped she would just appear back on the platform, after all, it staying there had to be better than just floating.

Inxat felt something wrap around her wrist. It was a thin, pale, arm. A bright light nearly blinded the brunette. When the light died down, she found herself in a white room, with the purple haired girl standing on the opposite side. The purple haired girl gave Inxat a smile. "My name is Mitsuki," she said. "Tell me, Inxat. Do you know your true name?"

"Huh?" Inxat muttered.

"Mitsuki," a new voice said. A black coated figure appeared behind Mitsuki. "That's enough. You say anymore, and DiZ will be furious."

"But…" Mitsuki looked up at the figure with pleading eyes. "They should know. If anyone should know the truth it's-"

"It's best if they don't know now," the figure said.

He walked up to Inxat, and shoved her back.

"Inxat…" she heard. "Inxat… Inxat!"

She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the ground, in the Usual Spot. Olette was on her knees, apparently trying to shake Inxat awake, while Pence overlooked the scene. When Inxat sat up she saw Hayner seated in his spot was a truly ticked off look on his face. Something really bad must have happened between him and Seifer to get him this mad. "Are you all right?" Pence asked. "We just found you laying on the ground."

"Uh…" Inxat rubbed her eyes. Was all of that just a dream? It had to be. "Yeah. I fell just fell down."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Olette asked, franticly. "Maybe we should take you to the clinic. You might have hit your head."

"No, I'm fine, really."

That much was true for the most part. Inxat was a little dizzy and confused, but her head didn't hurt. Inxat argued with Olette, insisting that she was fine, eventually Olette got fed up with it, and pretty much told Inxat to knock herself out.

The four of them sat in their usual seat's, eating sea-salt ice cream. Inxat was about to ask where Roxas was when the blonde in question ran in. "So…" Pence said slowly. "You hung out with Seifer's gang today?"

Inxat's eyebrows shot up. Roxas was with Seifer? No _wonder_ Hayner was ticked off. "N-No," Roxas rebutted, stuttering. "It's not like that… Oh, yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go," Olette explained. "It wouldn't be the same without you and Inxat, right?"

"Right… So how 'bout we got tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and…"

"I promised I'd be somewhere," Hayner said bitterly. "Inxat and I."

That confused Inxat for a moment. What was she and Hayner supposed to be doing tomorrow?

It finally hit her, Inxat almost dropped her ice cream.

She completely forgot about the Struggle Tournament tomorrow.

* * *

_Restoration at forty-eight percent._

"Were those versions of Namine and Mitsuki made of data?" the hooded man asked.

"No…" DiZ replied. He was somewhat impressed, but his irritability over-road that, mostly because those girl's could have ruined everything. "They hijacked the data themselves. Look at what they've done now… Those two are totally beyond my control!"

He suddenly punched one of the nearest key pads. "Calm down," the hooded man said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal… we need not worry what befalls the other two.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This was not one of my favorite chapters to write. But, Inxat needed to summon her Keyblade again. And I'm going to say this, before anyone asks, no. Inxat will not meet Axel again during the tournament next chapter. She will meet him again, but later.


	4. Chapter Four

"_Guess it's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."_

"_But I'm not gonna betray Sora, Tian, or Kuroi, either."_

"_All for one, and one for all."_

"_My friends are my power!"_

"_I sill love my brother and sister!"_

"_So, your heart won this battle."_

"_It is I, Ansem, lead me to everlasting darkness!"_

"_Don't you see yet? The Princesses heart is responding. As is the power of Kingdom Hearts. As is Yue."_

"_Yue… She… She was… with me… this whole time?"_

_The girl in blue clashed blades with the silver haired boy. They were fighting to such intensity, she looked as though she were waiting for the right opportunity, for something. She threw her arm's above her head, readying herself for an attack._

_The silver haired boy trusted his Keyblade into the girl's chest. Her Keyblade slid out of the girl's hands as she allowed her arms to drop. She rested her head on the boys shoulder. "Riku…" she muttered through labored breathing. "I know… you can hear me… I'm sorry… if Sora and I made you feel less important… when we made new friends…"_

"_Such foolishness," the boy scoffed._

_He pulled his Keyblade out of the girl's chest. A heart floated out of her being. She stood in place for a couple of moments. Another girl shouted for her, as her body began to disappear._

"_Tian!"_

_"You came back… I wasn't mad. I was never mad. You where happy, and so was I. I knew… I knew you would find me one day."_

"_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

"_No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_

"_Fine. You're taking this then. It's my good luck charm. I found it the day of the Moon Festival. I've had it with me ever since."_

"_I might not be there physically or inside you, I'm still with you, wherever you go."_

**Chapter Four Struggle**

Inxat' eyes opened. She was laying on her side, a usual sleeping position for her. She sighed. She didn't understand why she was having these dreams about this girl. Every night too. It got to the point where Inxat wanted to just lay in bed, and go back to sleep.

She gasped, and leapt out of bed. The tournament was today. She had to hurry before nine.

The Sandlot was packed with people that morning. A good portion of the town showed up for this annual event. Inxat stood alongside the other contestants, sixteen in total. Inxat recognized most of them as classmates, underclassmen, or upperclassmen. In the center of the Sandlot was a large, round arena. My the bracket board, the Struggle equipment was set, waiting for be used. "Who're you gonna root for?" Pence asked Olette, the two of them stood with the rest of the crowd.

"All three of them, silly," Olette smiled.

Finally, the mayor stood in the center of the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen," the mayor declared. "Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion Setzer! And who will leave today as our new Struggle champion!"

"Setzer!" a handful of girl squealed as the person in question walked into the arena, beside the mayor.

He was a few years older than most of the other participants, graduating school at the end of the year. Setzer was drowning in purple clothing. He had spiky silver hair and a few scars on his face, but that didn't stop the girls from fawning over him. Inxat may or may not have been among them.

Yeah, she kind of was.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up," the mayor continued. "So you know what come's next: Lets…"

"**Struggle!"** the crowd finished.

The crowd went into a frenzy, as the mayor and Setzer walked off the arena. The owner of the armor shop, who was now serving as the mast of ceremony, walked onto the arena. "Hey, now," he said, the smile on his face was unmistakable. "Let's wish our sixteen competitors luck as we begin! And now, our first mach Cecil versus Irvine! Play fair, and good luck!"

Struggle, was a pretty simple game. You were issued with a padded vest and helmet decorated with colored orbs. You were to beat the orbs off your opponent, with a foam Struggle Bat, and collect them for yourself. The person with the most orbs by the timers end wins the match.

Inxat was familiar with Irvine. He was a classmate of her and her friends, who was notorious for flirting with girls. Cecil was a few years older than her, same class as Setzer, or at least she thought so. He was nice enough, who was good friends with Kain, a guy who usually kept to himself.

It was a really close match, but Cecil was the victor. Next up was Hayner, against Noel. The two were casual friends, both having no problems with each other, and neither had a problem fighting each other if they had too. But, luckily for Hayner, it looked like his time training had paid off.

The third match gave them Roxas and Ace. Ace was a pretty reserved boy, Inxat really didn't know much about him, except for the fact that he exists. But, Ace had some skill. Inxat almost thought Roxas was done for, but won by just a little when time ran out.

The match was Kain and Noctis. It was an interesting match-up since both boy's preferred to keep to themselves, for their own reasons. Noctis was good, but in the end Kain was better. Seifer's first match of the day was against Mikoto. Surprise, surprise, she liked to keep to herself. Well, that wasn't true, Mikoto seemed to like younger children. But what really stumped everyone about Mikoto, was her long monkey-like tail.

Poor Mikoto, she might have actually stood a chance if she wasn't against Seifer. The next match nearly had everyone on the edge of their seat. Snow, against his girlfriend Serah. Before their match began, Inxat saw Serah whisper something to Snow. She assumed it was something along the lines of 'don't hold back.' But, to be fair, Serah would not _let _Snow go easy on her. The match looked like it could have gone either way, but Snow was the one who came out on top.

She may have lost, but there was no doubt that Serah was going to cheer the loudest for her hero in the next round.

There were only two more matches left of the first round, and Vivi was pitted against Stella. Stella surprised Inxat a bit. When not in their school uniform, Stella was almost always in a skirt and blouse combination. She was from a well-to-do family, and Inxat always thought she was above something like Struggle. Boy, was she wrong. Although, it was just as surprising to find that Vivi had won. Good for him.

Finally, it was Inxat's first match. It was her against Lightning, Serah's older sister. Lightning was her pseudonym, no one knew what her real name was. Well, obviously except for Serah.

Olette helped Inxat into the issued Struggle gear. "Good luck," she whispered quickly.

"Thanks," Inxat smiled.

She walked into the arena where Lightning was already waiting for her. The pink haired girl had red balls clinging to her vest, Inxat had yellow. The signal went off, immediately, Lightning dove for an attack, Inxat dodge, and thrust her bag into Lightning's shoulder. A handful of orbs fell off her vest. Quickly, Inxat rolled herself onto the floor of the arena, causing the orbs to stick to her vest.

This continued, Lightning would attack, Inxat would doge, by jumping back, then jump forward for a counter attack, and knock off Lightning's orbs. Finally the timer stopped, Inxat won with one hundred and seventy eight orbs to twenty-two. "And our, winner," the announcer declared. "Inxat! With this victory we're off to round two."

Inxat removed her helmet and shook her head, allowing her hair to flutter slightly. "Lightning," she said. The pinkette had done the same thing, allowing her hair to fall back into place. "Good fight."

Lightning's blue eyes met with Inxat's green ones. She gave the brunette a very light smile. "Not bad yourself," she said.

After a fifteen minute intermission the second round began, with Roxas and Kain. Kain defiantly got Roxas to work up a sweat. It was a very close win for Roxas. Next was Hayner and Cecil, this one wasn't as intense as Roxas' last mach, but Hayner managed to pull through.

And next up was Inxat against Seifer. She could practically hear Hayner's mental encouragement. With equipment on, Inxat stood in front of Seifer, who had a sly grin on his face. "Let's see how you fair on your own," he muttered, just loud enough for Inxat to hear. "Chicken-wuss."

"Whatever," Inxat muttered.

When the signal went off, Seifer threw the first attack. He knocked Inxat backward, knocking off a few orbs in the processes. Inxat pushed her back against the floor, and leaped back onto her feet. She ran up to Seifer, thrusting her bat at him. But Seifer blocked, by knocking Inxat over again with his bat.

Inxat's pupils shrank as a splitting pain shot through her right leg. After she stood up, she found that she could not put any weight on her leg without her knee hurting her. She had to tried to bear with it. But Seifer quickly saw that she was favoring her right leg and used that to his advantage.

She was thrown back just as the timer went off. "Winner," the announcer declared. "Seifer!"

Inxat wanted to chop her leg off as she took her off her gear. "Inxat," Olette said, she and Pence rushed up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Pence nodded quickly. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Um… Y-Yeah," Inxat nodded. "I'm just gonna… head to the bathroom."

She tore off in an awkward, run. Of course, she wasn't going to do what she said. No, she just wanted to take a better look at her knee. It couldn't have been _too_ serious, she could still walk, barely. Her run was awkward, and she clearly walked with a limp.

When Inxat found herself far enough away, so that she didn't have to worry about Olette pestering her to get herself checked out, Inxat braced her back against the outside wall of a nearby building, and slid herself down. It was a little difficult, and it hurt to do just that, she wasn't completely sure how she was going to get up later.

But, now seated, Inxat rolled her pant leg so that it was about half-way up her thigh. Her knee was swollen, about twice it's normal size. What the heck happened? Her knee looked fine when she got dressed this morning. Did Seifer…? No. Seifer loved to mess with Inxat and her friends, but the worse injury he gave people were bruises and black eyes. Just stuff home remedies could cure. He hardly, if ever, sent someone to the doctor or hospital.

Lightning, maybe? No. Lightning didn't seem like someone who would stoop that low for a game. No, whatever happened, was Inxat's own doing. But, when did it happen? The obvious decision was, during the tournament. But when exactly? When she fell?

Inxat shook her head. She would have to put ice on it, and get it to heal. She probably should head back to the sandlot before Olette and Pence worried too much. Besides, both Roxas and Hayner made it to the final four. She couldn't miss that.

Slowly, the brunette pulled herself onto her feet, once again, favoring her right leg. She probably should ask one of her friends to get ice for her. Suddenly, a white, humanoid creature appeared in front of her. It was covered in a purple and silver body suite, with long arms that were lined with spikes.

Inxat turned her head behind her to find another two creatures standing behind her. They had her cornered. "What the heck…" Inxat muttered, biting her knuckle. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

The creature extended it's arm at her, Inxat fell back, squealing in pain. The creature walked up closer, and closer to her. Her head turned from one side, to the other. How was she supposed to fight these things? _"Inxat, what are you doing?" _she remembered Mitsuki say yesterday. _"You know what to do in a situation like this. Use the Keyblade."_

The creature behind her lifted it's arm above it's head, ready to strike her. Quickly, Inxat brought herself onto her feet, spun around, and slashed through the creature with the Keyblade that just appeared in her hand. She whipped her arm to the opposite side, stabbing the second creature in it's chest. Then she brought her arm up, then dropped it onto the head of the final creature.

Inxat fell to her left knee, hissing in pain. She forced herself to stand, and braced herself against the wall. Trudging forward, she failed to notice the Keyblade disappearing on her.

By the time Inxat made it to the Sandlot, the crowd was cheering wildly. Roxas stood in the middle of the arena with both the Champion Belt and the Struggle Trophy.

Damn it!

She missed it all.

* * *

When things settled down, Inxat and her friends headed up to the clock tower. She tried to hide her limp as best she could, not wanting to put a damper on Roxas' victory. But, she was surprised to find that no one asked her where she was. She assumed they just thought she was upset at her lost to Seifer, and thought she needed time.

But they were able to explained that after losing to Vivi, Seifer withdrew himself from the tournament, putting Hayner in third. Then it was Roxas versus Vivi, surprisingly enough. After Roxas won that match, he fought against Setzer and won. Inxat wished she could have seen it. Pence quickly explained to Inxat that Hayner and Roxas made up after their little episode yesterday.

When the story was finished, Roxas took the Struggle Trophy, and pulled off the five, round gems on it. He tossed the orange one to Olette, the yellow to Pence, the green to Hayner, the red one to Inxat, and kept the blue one for himself. "As promised," Roxas said, holding his gem out to the forever-setting sun.

One by one, the others did the same. "Thanks a ton, Roxas," said Pence.

"One more treasure for us to share," added Hayner.

"I've got a present too," Olette said, reaching down, into a bag beside her. "For all of us."

She held out five bars of sea-salt ice cream. Happily, Roxas got onto his feet, but quickly lost his foot. About ready to fall over the side, Inxat grabbed him by the shirt in an attempt to help him. But, instead, Inxat was taken over the side with him.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" Lulu asked. "You know Wakka and I wouldn't mind in the least."

"Yeah," Wakka added, his arm around the waist of his girlfriend. "Get yourself something to drink, at least. You've spent too much time cooped up in you house. It's not healthy."

Yue smiled weakly. "No thanks," she said with a shake of her head. "I probably should get my homework done."

"Homework?" Lulu repeated. "We just got back to school four days ago. How far behind can you be?"

The three of them stood outside in their school uniforms. School had just let out for the day a short while ago, and Yue's friends, Wakka and Lulu, were trying to get her to hang out with them, instead of heading straight for home. They kept saying she looked depressed, her and Kairi.

"Em…" the black haired girl muttered. "Do you two remember another girl? The one who was always with Kairi and Riku."

Lulu and Wakka exchanged confused looks. "What other girl?" Wakka asked. "You mean Selphie?"

"Never mind," Yue mumbled.

It didn't really surprise her that they didn't know what she was talking about. Yue wasn't completely sure herself. But she knew, she knew that she was waiting for someone. A girl who was always with her. She was friends with Kairi, and Riku, and that other boy, who she couldn't remember.

But Yue knew she promised that she would come back some day with her older brother, Long. It's been about a year now, and she was still waiting.

The black haired girl opened her mouth to speak when pain suddenly tore through her head.

"_Mitsuki?" _she heard. It sounded like a girl's voice. _"Mitsuki? What's going on? What's happening?"_

"Mitsuki? That's not my name. I'm Yue."

"_Oh! You're her! Her important person!"_

"Who! Can I have a name?"

"_I'm Inxat."_

"All right, Inxat. But what's _her_ name?"

"_Ha!" _a new voice laughed. _"Can't remember my name? Not so easy now, is it, Yue? All right, let's call it even. Here's a hint: there's an 'I' somewhere."_

"Yue," she heard Lulu call for her. The concern in her voice was hard to miss. "Yue!"Her eyes snapped open. She was laying on the ground, with Lulu cradling her head. Quickly, she sat up, then got onto her feet. To the surprise of Wakka and Lulu, Yue took off running, her long, black braid trailing behind her like her own personal tail.

"What's that?" Selphie asked, watching the bottle Kairi placed into the water float off.

After she collapsed a short while ago, Kairi took off running for the shore, an allowed the bottle in her hand to be carried away by the sea. "A letter," Kairi explained simply. "I wrote it yesterday. For the boy and girl I can't remember. I said that no matter where they are… I'll find them. One day… And when I stopped writing, I remembered I made a promise with the boy, something important. This letter is where it starts, I know it."

"Wow," Selphie uttered. "I hope they get it."

"They will," Kairi smiled, her conversation with the boy called Roxas playing over in her mind. "Start's with an 'S.' Right, Sora?"

"Kairi!" the two heard.

Turning around, they saw Yue run up to them with a huge smile on her face. 'T-I-A-N,' she thought. 'Isn't that right, Sis?'

* * *

_Restoration at seventy-nine percent._

"Their progress is astounding," DiZ said, mostly to himself.

"So what happened?" the hooded man asked, placing the red and blue gem's in the pouch he snagged the other day.

"Namine and Mitsuki's encounters with Roxas and Inxat put their hearts in contact with Kairi and Yue. And that, in turn, effected Sora and Tian. You see?"

"Wow," the blond haired man said, suddenly walking into the room. The hooded man handed him the pouch, which he immediately put in his pocket. "Those two are a couple of wonders."

"They weren't born like other Nobodies," said DiZ. "Namine can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him. Mitsuki carries the physical essence of Tian and those aligned with her."

"But who's Nobodies are they?" asked the hooded man.

"I could tell you…" DiZ said, turning his gaze to the hooded man. "But, first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

The hooded man removed his hood to reveal long, silvery-grey hair, orange gold eyes, and dark skin. "It's Ansem," he said simply.

The blond was genuinely surprised to find DiZ throwing his head back to laugh. Something he had not seen throughout the whole time he had known him. Which is to say, all year. "It's an honor, Ansem," DiZ said finally.

The blond boy shook his head and walked out of the room. "Riku," he muttered under his breath. "How'd you plan on getting out of _this_ mess?"

* * *

"Get rid of them!" an appalled Axel repeated. He pound his hand against the arm of his throne. "Wait, they just need more time!"

He, and the remaining members of Organization XIII sat in theirs respective thrones in Where Nothing Gathers, discussing the current issue with their two missing Keyblade wielders. Axel was supposed to return them. He was only able to find Roxas. While talking to him, he sent his Assassin's to find Inxat while he took care of Roxas. Long story short, both Keyblade wielders got the best of them.

"That's an order," said Xaldin. "Why are you hesitating? Aren't you the one's who dealt those who turned their back on the Organization?"

"They haven't turned their backs on us! They just haven't come back yet, that's all."

"If they don't come back, then they must pay the price," Xaldin said, one of his lance's hovering beside him. "And if you oppose these orders, you will be the one to pay."

His lance shot forward, hitting the back of Axel's throne, just inches away from his head. The Flurry of Dancing remained still as Xaldin's lance only cut off a few strands of red hair.

Xemnas extended his hand to Xaldin, telling him that he would take care of it. He allowed his lance to disappear. Xemnas then extended a hand to Axel, a ball of white and black energy pointed right in his direction. "Would you turn me into dust?" Axel muttered.

The Superior remained silent, each second telling Axel that he was serious. "Fine, I got it!" he shouted. "I'll do it, I'll do it!"

They weren't giving him much of a choice. If they didn't return willingly, Axel would be forced to kill his best friends.

* * *

**Authors Note:** The injury Inxat received at the end of DotOS didn't go away. And it's not going away. And yes, that last bit was from KHII Final Mix. I don't know how accurately it was translated. You'll be seeing a few more Final Mix scenes in this. If only cause some of them are kinda important for later on in the games plot. I don't know if we'll meet with the Lingering Will or not.

And, yeah, don't expect those Final Fantasy character again. They only exist in this for the tournament. Chosing them was a bit harder than I thought. At first I thought it'd be easy since there's so many characters. But that was the problem. There was so many characters. I choose a few, and then there were X amount more. I did think of adding Lulu to the tournament, but I couldn't picture it. So, that's why she was on Destiny Islands with Wakka.

Oh, and the reason why Inxat didn't meet with Axel this chapter was simply because I thought it'd be too much. So, instead, she met his Assasin Nobodies.


	5. Chapter Five

_She felt incredibly light as the wind blew her hair. The sent of salt water stung her nose, and water droplets clung to her neck. She was in bliss, and could have sailed along the sky forever. _

_A gasp escaped her lips as she was suddenly thrown down, into the ocean, plummeting head first into a dark abyss. And it was just that for a while. Her falling, down, down, down…_

**Chapter Five Ring of Fire**

Inxat nearly fell out of bed. She always hated falling dreams. Wait, wait, no. Wasn't she falling off the clock tower when trying to help Roxas. "What the hell," Inxat muttered, cradling her head in her hands. "What the hell…"

When Inxat tried to stand, she nearly fell back. Her knee hurt her when she put weight on it. Right… she probably hurt herself yesterday during the tournament. Inxat gripped the back of her neck, and muttered, "Great."

Once again, Inxat tried to hid her limp when she walked to the Usual Spot. She put some ice on her knee at home, that only seemed to work for a little bit. She probably should have stayed home, but if she did, her friends would have made a fuss. Inxat wasn't about to swallow her pride to be fretted over.

Instead, Olette fussed over their summer homework. An independent study that was supposed to be turned in the first day back to school. They hadn't touched it all month. "Only three days left of summer vacation," said Hayner. "So don't even mention that assignment!"

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today," Olette argued.

"Yesterday," Roxas began. "Inxat and I fell off the station tower, didn't we?"

Inxat's blood ran cold. So it wasn't just her? Roxas remembered it too? "You wouldn't be here if you did," said Hayner. But that was true. No doubt a fall from that height would kill a person.

"But, man," Pence said, slightly exasperated. "That was a close one…"

"Stop changing the subject!" Olette said, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, already!" a defeated Hayner sighed. "You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?"

"Maybe we could study the stuff happening to me," Roxas muttered. "You know, the dreams and the guys in white…"

Wait a second… That sounded awfully similar to what Inxat's been going through recently. Since when was Roxas having dreams too? "Forget it," said Hayner.

"Why?"

"You know, things have been weird with you, and the town since the photos where stolen, right?"

"Well, tomorrow," Pence began. "We're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on."

"Lots of people are helping out," added Olette.

Touched, Roxas left to get ice cream. He returned within ten minutes with five bars of the usual sea-salt ice cream. "Seriously," an exasperated Hayner complained. "We need a topic if we're gonna get this thing done."

"Uh…" Inxat said weakly. Truth was she finished her homework ages ago. "I kinda already…"

Hayner groaned. "Inxat! You do this every year!"

"H-Hey, it's not 'cause I want to," Inxat argued, her free hand held up in defense. "My parents won't let me join the tournament, or go to the beach every year if I don't."

"Well, what was your paper on?"

"The town's plumbing system."

"No, way am I looking into that."

"You know," said Pence. "There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But - and this is the weird part - the steps count different going up and down!"

"Seriously?" asked Hayner.

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like… the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

"We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!"

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up. I'm gonna look for the seven wonders."

Hayner stood up from his seat with his hand jammed in his pants pocket. "Olette and I will go find some new rumors," said he said. "C'mon, let's go!"

Inxat was given instruction to help search for new rumors herself. She argued that she was done, Hayner said that was all the more reason for her to help.

She did ask around, but nothing strange had popped up. Eventually, Inxat bought herself an iced coffee, and headed to Central Station. She got off the train at Sunset Station, and walked awkwardly to Sunset Hill. It was always Inxat's favorite places to read, or just relax.

The brunette hissed, as she lowered herself to the ground. Her knee was killing her. Maybe she should have gone to a clinic instead, to get it checked out. "After a few minutes here," Inxat told herself. "I'll go to the clinic."

Finishing the rest of her drink, Inxat laid back, her arms used as an awkward pillow. A few minutes passed, and she closed her eyes, just listening to the wind blow. When she opened her eyes, she saw something white in the corner of her eye. Lifting her head, Inxat saw the humanoid white creatures.

Without thinking, Inxat flipped herself, over and slid back, wincing in pain. Three of the creatures inched their way towards her. If she could just get past them, she might have a chance to getaway. It would be easier if she didn't have this bum leg of hers.

The middle creature extended it's arms as though to grab Inxat. The girl gripped her fence, and put weight onto her hands. With her left hand on the wooden fence, she turned herself around, so that she faced the ground. Inxat lowered herself, and sprung back into the air. She leaped over the creatures, landing a few yards away from them. She landed on her backside, a cry of pain escaped her. Her hands wrapped around her knee, whimpering.

"Never could get that landing," she heard from behind her. "Could you, Inxat?"

Walking up to her was a man, a bit older than herself, dressed in the black coat Inxat was pretty familiar with now. He had green eyes, and spiky, red hair. Surrounding the area where the armored white creatures from yesterday.

Inxat scrambled to her feet as best as she could. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It's Axel," the man said. "We worked together in Organization XIII. Doesn't any of this ring a bell?"

The only thing that kept Inxat from taking a step back was the white creatures. Which would be easier to fight through. This guy? Or the creatures? "Geez," the man muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Guess I can't be too surprised they did the same thing to you."

They who? Did what? Who the heck was this guy? What was he talking about? How was she supposed to get out of this one? "Well," the man, Axel, apparently, muttered to himself. "I'm probably going to have less time with you than I did with Roxas."

Two, silver and red spiked chakrams appeared in his hands. "Two option's Inx," he said. His arm's hung to the sides, both hands gripped his spiked weapons. "You can either come back willingly, or you can come back unconscious."

Inxat creased her brow. "I'll take the third option," she said darkly.

Inxat launched forward, and threw an uppercut at the man. He leaped back and threw one of his chakrams at him. The brunette ungracefully jumped out of the way to doge. The next few minutes were spent like this. Inxat would throw either punches or kicks, then Axel would throw one, or both of his weapons.

Throughout this, Inxat tried to kick with her right leg, but those kicks were weak, and her leg hurt on contact. She had to use her left leg. When she wasn't kicking, Inxat favored that leg. As much as she hoped her kicks threw him off, it was really only a matter of time before Axel realized that she had a bum knee. She had to get the upper hand somehow.

Inxat threw a kick forward, her ankle was caught between Axel's chakrams. He smirked darkly. "How far did you expect to get," he said. "If you're protecting that bad leg of yours."

Inxat winced slightly. Her weight was on her bad leg, she needed to get her left one free soon before she collapsed to the ground. "Who said I was protecting shit!" she hissed.

She jumped up, and gave Axel a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Inxat put as much strength as she could into the kick. The force allowed her to move her left leg back to safety. She fell to the ground, unable to find the strength to stand up again.

Axel quickly composed himself, and threw one of his chakrams at her. In a last-ditched effort to defend herself, Inxat lifted her right arm, and moved it to shield her face. But in a flash of light, the Sign of Innocence appeared in her hand, knocking the chakram off course and back to it's owner. "Number XIV, Inxat," Axel said. Inxat wasn't quite sure if that was directed at her, or if he was just thinking out loud. "Chosen by the Keyblade."

'_Chosen_?' Inxat thought.

"That was bold of you," she heard suddenly. It sounded like a female voice. "Attacking two days in a row."

A hooded figure suddenly appeared. This time it was a female. Axel didn't say anything but gave her, whoever she was, a cold, hard look. "What?" the girl shrugged. "Not in the mood to talk? _I_ for one am completely _stunned_, then."

"I'm not leaving without her," Axel said, there was a dark tone in his voice. "I've got my orders."

Snowflakes began to circle around the girl's hands. "And I got mine," she said.

Inxat sat on the ground, waiting for the pain in her leg to pass. Whoever this girl was, she knew how to fight, and, apparently, could use magic. That was the only explanation Inxat could think of. How else would this girl be able to create ice out of nowhere.

Axel tossed his chakrams, both at the same time. The girl bent over backwards. allowing the weapons sail over her. When she lifted herself back up, her hood fell back, revealing long, blue hair and blue and green eyes. "You…" Axel muttered. It wasn't out of spite, but, to Inxat anyway, it was out of remorse.

"Me," the girl said.

The last thing Inxat saw, was the girl muttering something under her breath.

* * *

"Really bold of him to come back so soon," the blond boy said, watching the monitors behind DiZ.

The red-clad man scoffed. "More like plain foolishness."

A corridor appeared, and the blue haired girl stepped out. "I brought Inxat back to the station," she said. "And my spell should keep Lea out of our hair for a while."

"Good," DiZ said simply. "Everything should be ready for them soon enough."

* * *

"Let's go home and work on that paper."

"'The rumors were bogus. The end.'"

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did."

She felt someone shake her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open to find Roxas. Inxat was sitting on the outside step of Central Station. Wasn't she at Sunset Hill? "What about the last one," Roxas began, helping Inxat to her feet. As she expected, her knee hurt. If that moment in Sunset Hill was real, she probably did more damage to it. "The seventh wonder?"

"Who cares?" Hayner snapped.

"I do," said Roxas "C'mon, Pence."

"I'll go," said Inxat. "I missed out on everything else."

"Whatever," Hayner grumbled, walking off.

"It's at that haunted mansion," Pence said, before walking off with Olette.

"C'mon, Inx," Roxas sighed. "Let's go."

"Sure," Inxat said, limping behind Roxas.

The brunette fell behind on a couple of occasions. Her leg was screaming for relief, but she didn't want to ask for help. She would just put more ice on it back home. "Hey, Roxas," Inxat said, as the two entered the woods. "You said you were having dreams, and kept seeing guy's in white?"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. "All week."

"Would you see a boy in red. Or even a girl in blue?"

Roxas stopped. He gave Inxat a long, hard, look. "You mean Sora, and Tian?" he asked. "How did you know about them?"

"Because," Inxat muttered. "I've been seeing them in my dreams, too."

The blonds eyes widened. "Do you know them?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I don't. You?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "What about the guy's in white? The Keyblade?"

"You too?" Inxat asked, referring to the Keyblade. "Yeah, I've been coming across them for the past two days. And… I'm pretty sure earlier, I was fighting against some guy called Axel."

Roxas creased his brow. So, it wasn't just him who had their fair share of weirdness. "How many people have you told?" Roxas asked.

"Just you. I didn't know who would believe me. Do you think there's a connection?"

"There has to be. It's too much of a coincidence."

The two stop. They finally made it to the gates of the old mansion. "You know something," Pence said suddenly, walking up behind them. "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It _is_ the most suspicious place.""Right," Roxas muttered.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help."

"_Seifer_?"

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to."

Wow. That had to have taken a lot out of Hayner. Inxat wasn't sure she would ever see the day when he would willingly ask Seifer for help. Perhaps it showed that Seifer had some form of respect for Roxas.

"So," Inxat said breaking the silence. "What are we looking for, exactly?"

"Well," Pence said, turning to face the two. "They say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years."

Inxat glanced up at the mansion, and suddenly found herself standing in a greenhouse. It was uncomfortably humid in there. But there were many colorful flowered planted inside. They looked to be well cared for. Inxat looked to her left to find a table of potted lotus flowers. A handful of colorful marbled laid on the table.

She picked up a green marble and held it up to her eye. Through the glass, Inxat could see herself seated on the edge of the station clock tower with Roxas and that man Axel. They were all dressed in the black coat, and eating ice cream. They appeared to be in conversation, to which Axel gave the younger two a playful smack on the back of the head. Inxat tore her gaze away from the marble. "Why would we be with Axel?" she asked herself.

"Why not?" Mitsuki's voice said suddenly. "You _are_ best friends."

Placing the marble down, Inxat looked straight ahead to find Mitsuki standing at the opposite end of the greenhouse. "Inxat," Mitsuki said. "Are you ready to know the truth about yourself?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "No one should know me better than me," she sighed. "But… now… I feel like I might not be who I think I am. Mitsuki, who are you, really?"

"I'm the carrier," the purple haired girl explained. "The carrier of essences. Of Tian's, and those connected to her."

"Tian? You know her?"

"Yes. About a year ago… something's happened. Namine needed to take apart the memories of Tian, and her friends in order to put them back together. I've been helping her as best as I could. But my abilities lie in destroying essences. Not memories. She's been working hard, and soon Tian, and Sora will be back to their old selves. However, the processes has been effecting you, Inxat.""Me?" the brunette questioned, giving Mitsuki a confused look. "Why me?"

Because," said Mitsuki. "You and Mitsuki are connected. You hold half of what she is. Inxat… people like you and me… we were never supposed to exist."

"What? Why would you say something like that about yourself?"

The purple haired girl smiled, and shook her head. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Roxas!" Pence urged. "Inxat!"

Inxat blinked, and found herself outside the mansion. Pence had been shaking both their shoulders. "Did you see her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. He pointed at the second floor window. "Watch the window-closely."

Inxat looked at the window. For a moment, Inxat could have sworn she saw a blonde girl in a white dress. "Oh, lame," Pence whined. "That's just the curtains moving. Must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains.""Yeah…" Roxas muttered. He decided it would be better not to fight it.

"Well, let's head back to the Usual Spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting."

* * *

DiZ sat in the ruins of the mansion main hall. "Why did you show him the train?" Ansem asked, referring to a little incident Roxas had earlier.

"Because they missed the trip to the beach," DiZ replied simply.

"That's almost kind of you."

"Now… what about you? Are the holes in your memory beginning to fill up?"

"Yes," Ansem replied. "The haze is clearing up. Long remembers again that he has two sisters."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Tian," DiZ explained. "Very soon, to them, they'll be like a couple of good friends who's gone away for a year."

Ansem took a seat in an old chair across from DiZ. "I've waited," he said. "And now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge…"

"Now," said DiZ. "For the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Namine and Mitsuki. Namine did a splendid job with Sora and Tian, but now it's high time both girls disappeared. Roxas and Inxat aren't the only ones who were never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem."

_Restoration at ninety-seven percent._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Personally, I always found DiZ to be in the right about wanting to get back at Xemnas. Do I agree with everything he's done? No, but when you've had everything, right down to your name, wouldn't you go a little overboard with vengance?

In case it wasn't completely clear, since I just realized, while writting this, how many characters have green eyes in this series, that was Axel's essence Inxat picked up. Hence the memory she saw.


	6. Chapter Six

"_I don't like this world, it gives me the creeps."_

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so ends. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

"_That's not true! The heart maybe weak. And sometimes… it may even give in. But we've learned, that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"_

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"_

"_You're wrong," Sora said firmly. "I know now, without a doubt."_

"_Kingdom Hearts," Tian began. "Is-"_

"_Light!" _

"_Sora, Tian, let's close this door for good! Yue, we may need your help with this."_

_Kairi slowly backed up. She wasn't quite sure what was happening. A moment ago she was running around Traverse Town, looking for Yue, and the next moment, here she is, standing on a patch of sand._

_She looked up to find Sora, Tian, and Yue running up to her. Just when they approached the ground began to rumble and Yue fell onto the sand beside Kairi. Tian dropped to her knees and caught her twin's arm. The patch of land was slowly beginning to separate. "No," Yue said, shaking her head. "Just when we're together again…"_

"_Don't you remember?" Tian said, holding onto her hand as they grew farther and farther apart. "I'm always with you, and you're always with me."_

_She drowned out Sora and Kairi's conversation. It was probably along the same lines as to what she was saying anyway. "I'll be back with Long, that's a promise," Tian began. It was a struggle to hold onto Yue's hand. They were almost out of reach now. "We'll come back together. Just wait for us."_

"_Okay," Yue nodded. "I will!"_

_The two flew back as their hands slipped out of the other's grasp._

"_Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald, breaking the silence._

"_We've gotta find Riku, Long, and King Mickey," replied Sora._

"_But, uh," Goofy began. "Where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"_

"_That…" Tian said as the group came to a stop. "Is a really good question."_

"_Someone care to answer why we didn't come up with it sooner?" asked Kuroi. _

_Sora looked up to find a yellow dog in the middle of the path in front of them. It was King Mickey's dog, Pluto, with something in his mouth. _

"_Look!" Tian pointed at the object in Pluto's mouth._

_It was an envelope with the king's seal. Maybe there was a clue in there. "Hey," Sora said. "Have you seen King Mickey?"_

_The dog stared at them for a moment, then took off running. "Guy's," Sora said, taking a step forward. "Let's go!"_

_When she looked up again, a man, dressed in a black coat identical to the guy with red hair wore walked up to her. His hood was up, hiding his face in the shadows. Despite this, she could see his golden eyes staring down at her with keen interest. "Do you remember," he said approaching her. The girl stood up and stared blankly at the man. "Your true name?"_

"_My… true name," the girl said in a hoarse voice. "Is…"_

"_I've been to see her. She looks a lot like you," the man continued. "I can give you what you seek. Answers, and a purpose."_

_She stood at the top the clock tower, in the black coat with her hood up, ignoring the rain that pound against her. She made up her mind, she was going to find Roxas and help him. She wanted to bring the Organization down._

_It was Rejection of Fate._

_On the ground, a dark corridor appeared, and a hooded man stepped out. Two hooked swords appeared in his hands. The man broke out into a run. He used the side pillars of the train station's entrance to give himself height. Jump higher, and higher, the two clashed weapons. _

_Each time Inxat tried to get a hit in, the man would just block it with one of his swords. She had to knock one of them out. _

_They broke apart as they landed on the ground. She lunged straight for the person. "Tell me," man said angrily, removing his hood, revealing shoulder length blonde hair. "Why do you have the Keyblade?""Why do you care?" Inxat snapped, taking her own hood off. _

**Chapter Six Might Have Known**

Opening her eyes, Inxat felt so strange. It was like she wasn't herself anymore. It was like she was… someone else…

She dressed herself, and ran, or at least, what she could pass off as running, straight to the Usual Spot. She just wanted to hang out with her friends, and forget it, the dreams, the white creatures, the creeper, the weirdness. Just sit back and forget it.

She was just outside the Usual Spot when she saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette run out. Inxat opened her mouth to greet them when the three, literally, ran right through her. She took a surprised step back, immediately gripping her clothes. The brunette hurried inside to nearly bumped into Roxas.

Her hand shoot out for his shoulder, she squeezed him slightly. He was real, good. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Roxas shook his head. "It's like we're not even here, anymore."

"Well, they just ran past me. I mean, _literally_, right through me."

"That's not what I meant," Roxas said, handing her a picture. "Look."

Inxat took the picture. It was the group picture of the gang outside of the old mansion. But neither Roxas or Inxat where in the picture. Instead, there was a younger blonde girl dressed in black and blue. She had never seen her before. "We better stick together," said Roxas. "Whatever's going on, involves both of us."

"Probably not a bad idea," Inxat said, tossing the picture over her shoulder.

Inxat limped as she followed Roxas outside the Usual Spot. He paused for a moment, his eyes scanned the area. Suddenly, two, white creatures appeared, blocking the only two paths out of their. "Look at what it's come to," they heard. Turning around they found Axel blocking the entrance to the Usual Spot. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-"

He was gonna _what? _Inxat's eyes glanced over to Roxas. How were they supposed to get out of this one?

"If," Axel continued. "You refuse to come back with me."

Inxat felt someone grip her hand. She didn't need to look down to know it was Roxas. "We're…" he said slowly, squeezing Inxat's hand. "Best friends, right?"

This almost confused Inxat. Did Roxas know something she didn't? No. There was uncertainty in his voice, and he squeezed her hand as he said that. It had to be a bluff. "Sure…" Axel said, scratching the back of his head. "But I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for… Wait a sec! You remember now?""Yeah," Inxat nodded. "We'd have ice cream on the clock tower together."

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm…" Axel paused for a moment to think. What would be something they should know? "What's our boss's name?"

Inxat's blood ran cold. Now it was her turn to tighten her grip on Roxas' hand. Neither of them had an answer. So much for that.

A few moments of silence passed. "Can't believe this…" Axel muttered with remorse in his tone.

Together, Roxas and Inxat summoned their Keyblade's. Kingdom Key, and Sign of Innocence. They both took out the white creatures separately, leaving only Axel to deal with. He had already summoned his chakrams. He drew one arm back, ready to throw the chakram at them, but it ever came to that.

Roxas lowered his weapon, and exchanged confused looks with Inxat. It was almost as thought time stopped. "Roxas, Inxat," they heard suddenly. "To the mansion. The time has come!"

Inxat shrugged, and followed close behind Roxas as he ran. Running was awkward, and each step hurt her. These past couple of days probably made her knee worse than what she started with. But, she couldn't stop now.

Axel stared down the path they most likely went down. Those two… they weren't the Roxas and Inxat he knew. His friends… his best friends… they just weren't there anymore. "Fine," he said to himself, his eyes cast downward. "I see how it is..."

* * *

Inxat nearly fell more than once, following behind Roxas. Her leg was screaming for relief. And it really did not help that the white creatures kept popping up. They finally made it to the mansion, as instructed, however, the large lock on the gate, kept them closed. They were cornered by three of the white creatures. "Don't call us then lock us out…" Roxas muttered, irritably.

"Now what?" Inxat asked. They probably could take out the creatures, but more would surely come back.

Roxas suddenly leaped forward, with his Keyblade in hand. He pointed it at the lock. A beam of light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade, enveloping the lock in light. When the light died down, the lock was gone.

The two ran past the gate, and into the mansion. Had they turned around, they would have noticed the two, hooded figures keeping the creatures from following.

"So," Inxat muttered. "This is what it looks like inside."

"Inx," Roxas said. "Do you mind if we head upstairs? I want to see if someone's there."

Inxat was, somewhat surprised by this. "Well, I wanted to try and find someone here too. How 'bout we split up, and meet back here when we're done."

"You sure?" Roxas asked. "Will you be all right? I've noticed you've been limping…"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Inxat lied. She cursed herself. Was her injury really that obvious? "If I don't throw any kicks."

"All right. If you're sure…"

Inxat found a back door, and stepped out of it. There were a couple of trees fallen over, with moss and greenery growing on it. Thankfully, there was a clear pathway to the greenhouse.

Inside was the same as yesterday. Even the marbles laying on the table. Inxat picked up the nearest one, the green one, and held it up to her eye. "Don't you understand what you're doing?" she heard. "You become the Organization's enemy, and they will not hesitate to kill you!"

She dropped the marble, gripping her head in pain.

_Inxat walked through the Dark City with a hardened look on her face. Exhaling through her knew, she stopped. "You knew," she said. _

"_Picked up on a pattern over time," Axel said, standing in front of a closed building. "When one of you does something, the other two follow shortly after."_

_So, Roxas left too. Good for him. "Whatever," she said dully. _

"_Don't you understand what you're doing!" Axel shouted. _

'That's right,' Inxat thought, lowering her hands, she gripped her choker. 'We really _are_ friends…'

It was fuzzy, but Inxat could remember. Axel was the mentor of her and Roxas. The three of them would meet up for ice cream every afternoon on the clock tower in town. Axel was the one who bought her choker for her. But… she couldn't remember clearly, but they must have had a falling out.

Inxat looked up to find Mitsuki standing at the end of the greenhouse. "Who are they really?" Inxat asked. "Organization XIII?"

"They're a group of incomplete people," Mitsuki explained. "They wish to become complete again. A group of Nobodies. I think they're searching for something that can help them. Kingdom Hearts."

"I don't understand," Inxat shook her head. "They call themselves Organization XIII, but Axel said I was Number XIV. Why is that?"

"Why do you think?"

"The Keyblade?"

"That's right," Mitsuki nodded. "They found Roxas first, making him Number XIII. Shortly after, they found you. They really wanted your Keyblade, so they gave you a name and a number, but other than that, you couldn't be called an honest member."

"Mitsuki," Inxat said with a sigh. "What's… gonna happen to me? What is a Nobody?"

Mitsuki opened her mouth to speak when her body suddenly broke in to small fragments. Inxat stepped back with her hand in front of her mouth. Before she could do anything else, a dark corridor appeared where the purple haired girl once stood, and Mitsuki stepped out. "A Nobody like you and me are just half a person," she said quickly. "If you retur-"

"Mitsuki," a new voice said. Out of the corridor a hooded male stepped out. "We need to leave, now. There's too many Nobodies, and we need to get you out of here before DiZ finds out. She needs to disappear, and we'll get this over with."

"Disappear?" Inxat repeated, her eyes widening in horror.

"She need's to know!" Mitsuki shouted. She pointed straight at Inxat, while looking up at the figure. "Long, she's just as much your sister as Tian is! She needs to know what she's doing."

The figure growled, turning his head to the side. "Make it quick."

"If you return to Tian," Mitsuki said, her attention was back in Inxat's favor. "You'll become whole. A completed person. She needs _you_, Inxat. Just as much as you need her."

"All right," the man said gentler this time. He placed a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "We really need to go before DiZ get's here."

"Wait," Inxat said, extending her hand towards the girl. "Mitsuki…"

"Don't worry, Inxat," Mitsuki smiled. "We can talk later. All four of us can. You may not look like you are now, I might not either, but we _will_ meet up again later. I promise."

She just stood their as Mitsuki and the figure stepped through the corridor. Inxat took in a few breaths. A few minutes passed until she decided to limp out of the greenhouse, and back into the mansion. Roxas was already there waiting for her. "Now what?" she asked.

"That guy," he muttered. "It sounded like he wanted us to find something… or someone."

The blonde boy lead the way up a flight of stairs, and into a large room. To Inxat, it looked like a library. Roxas walked up to the table. There was something drawn onto with, with a yellow crayon, and a sketch book to the side. On the sketch book, the drawing that three symbols in it. But the one on the table was missing one.

He took the yellow crayon and drew in the missing symbol. A strong, yellow light emitted from the drawing. Soon, the floor beneath them began to glow. Roxas shoved Inxat forward, as a way to tell her to hurry. When the light died down, the floor was missing, but a flight of stairs, leading to a second floor was reviled.

They followed the stairs, and walked into the next room. They found the computer room. Inxat gripped her head. Her skull suddenly felt like it was about to burst.

"_Good tidings, friends," Xemnas announced, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce, that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."_

_Inxat walked into the center of the room. She looked up to find at least twelve pairs of eyes, all seated on their individual thrones, staring down at her. The only one she recognized was the red haired Axel. _

_That is, until, her eyes fell onto a blond boy with empty, blue eyes. Something odd was going through Inxat's head. She wanted to say something to this boy. Something told her… she knew him. "Another of the Keyblade's chosen," Xemnas continued. "Number XIV, Inxat."_

_She darted straight at Long for another attack. The blonde man blocked with his single sword. He pushed himself back, and grabbed onto his missing sword. He launched himself at Inxat, attacking her furiously. His last attack sent her flying back._

_Slowly, Inxat stood up, her right leg shaking. Taking a step forward, she realized that her right knee hurt. She probably bent it the wrong way, or hit it against the ground when she landed. She had to ignore it. She had to get they guy out of the way._

_She limped her way to the blonde man. At least he was courteous enough not to attack her until she was ready._

_Inxat slipped and fell. Slowly, she pulled herself onto her knees. She summoned her Keyblade, and placed the teeth onto the ground, trying to use it as a sort of crutch. Her body quaked slightly as she tried to pull herself up. _

_He allowed his swords to disappear as he walked up to her. He knelt himself down in front of her. "I think," he began. "You need a nice dream."_

_Inxat heard a thump on the back of her head. Her vision began to blur as she fell to the side._

_Long and Ansem walked into the computer room. Water dripped off of the ends of their coats. The blond young man carried a sleeping Inxat in his arms. "It took you long enough," DiZ said._

"_Is it a good idea," Ansem asked as Long placed Inxat on the floor beside the wall, beside an unconscious Roxas. "To keep Roxas and Inxat together during this?"_

"_Namine say's it should help Sora and Tian's progress," DiZ replied. _

"_What's going to happen to them?" Long asked, standing himself up. "Roxas and Inxat?"_

"_They hold half of Sora and Tian's power within them," the red-clad man explained. "In the end, they have to give it back. Until then, they both need another personality to throw off their pursuers."_

"_Poor things," said Ansem._

_DiZ sat himself in front of the computers, preparing the to send the two Nobodies into his simulation of the real Twilight Town. "It is the fate of a Nobody," he said._

She could hear grunting and crashing. Inxat lifted her head to find Roxas bashing away at the computers in front of them with his Keyblade. "Roxas," she said.

The blond Nobody lowered his arms. He turned to face her, panting. "Your remember," he said. It wasn't a question.

Inxat nodded in response. She was about to ask what they were going to do next, but bit it back. A part of Inxat wanted to meet Tian. A part of her wanted to meet her friends. She had to assume the same counted for Roxas regarding Sora.

They walked into the next room. Immediately they summoned their Keyblades. Four Dusks appeared in front of them. "Are you up for it, Inxat?" Roxas muttered.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be fine."

It was an unspoken agreement for them each to take out two. Inxat's doges were shake, she did her best to ignore the pain that shot through her leg. She couldn't do any fancy footwork, but she managed to take out her two Dusks with very little problem.

"Simply amazing," Axel said, suddenly walking into the room.

"Axel…" a remorseful Roxas said.

Inxat looked down, touching her choker slightly. "You really do remember this time," Axel said mostly to himself. **"I'm so flattered!"**

A ring of fire sprung up from the ground, boxing the three Nobodies in. "But you're too late!" an enraged Axel shouted.

Inxat's brow creased. She didn't want to have to fight him. But, he said it himself, he was given the order to destroy them if they didn't go back to the Organization. She held her hand out in front of her. In a flash of light her Keyblade appeared. But it wasn't her usual Sign of Innocence.

It was a sharp, black and white Keyblade. Rejection of Fate.

Roxas reached over to his sides as though he were pulling something out. When he drew his arm's back, he carried a Keyblade, one in each hand. Oathkeeper, and Oblivion.

This surprised both Inxat and Axel. Since when could Roxas use _two_ Keyblades?

Axel extended his hands to the side. Flames circled around his arms, until they became small rings of fire by his hands. Out of the flames, his twin chakrams appeared.

He wasn't about to hold back against the two. He had no problem using fire against them, let it be fire collars, or actually setting his chakrams on fire. Inxat hardly noticed the pain in her leg throughout this. Maybe it was because of the heat. Or maybe it was because of the lump in her throat.

As hard as Inxat fought, it was really Roxas that did the most damage. Either because of the two Keyblades. Or because he did not have the physical problems Inxat currently had. Or both.

In the end, Roxas stood beside Inxat, opposite Axel. The red head was currently trying to catch his breath.

_Inxat walked through the Dark City with a hardened look on her face. Exhaling through her knew, she stopped. "You knew," she said. _

"_Picked up on a pattern over time," Axel said, standing in front of a closed building. "When one of you does something, the other two follow shortly after."_

_So, Roxas left too. Good for him. "Whatever," she said dully. _

"_Don't you understand what you're doing!" Axel shouted. "You become the Organization's enemy, and they will not hesitate to kill you!"_

_Inxat scoffed. "Like anyone cares."_

_With that said, Inxat walked off, disappearing into a corridor of darkness. "I do…" Axel muttered._

Axel looked up at the two. No matter what, in the end, he couldn't kill them. It was almost laughable. Just a year he took out two of the Organization's members without much hesitation. But these two kids… he just couldn't do it. "Let's meet again," he said. "In the next life."

"Yeah," Roxas said. He exchanged looks with Inxat, then both looked back at Axel. "We'll be waiting."

Inxat nodded in agreement. Axel gave them a weak chuckle. "Sillies," he said, darkness surrounding him. "Just because you two have a next life…"

When the darkness clear up, their friend was gone. A pained expression crossed Inxat's face, a small cry escaped her mouth. She fell to her knees, gripping her right leg. "Inxat," Roxas said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think," she began. "All this fighting only made it worse. I'll be fine, I just need a moment. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Roxas asked. He was hesitant. Inxat really couldn't do all she could whenever they were in battle today.

"Yeah, go on. I'll just be a few minutes."

The blond nodded. He walked for the next door, leaving Inxat alone.

She gripped the sides of her head, and brought her head to her knees. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears she should not have been able to produce spilled out of her eyes.

"_She needs _you_, Inxat. Just as much as you need her."_

Yeah, right. How did she need Tian? She was doing just fine until Tian came into the picture. Tian, Tian, Tian. That's all anyone in this mansion says. What about what _she_ wanted? Was she just supposed to forget everything she ever wanted for someone who probably wouldn't know she existed?

Her hand traveled to the chocker around her neck. Axel's last words to her echoed in her head. Was that his way of telling her to go to Tian? Didn't he read her letter? She said she wanted to spend more time with him. They couldn't do that if she returned to Tian.

Didn't anyone care about what she wanted?

"Enough of the fake tears," she heard. Inxat looked up to find DiZ standing in front of her. "You and I both know that Nobody can't feel sadness. Let alone anything at all."

"Whatever," Inxat muttered, wiping her tears, real or not, away. "Let me guess; we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But the easy way is preferred."

"Naturally," DiZ said. He sounded slightly amused by this. "Roxas says the both of you should go together. I decided to humor him."

"Well," Inxat said, avoiding eye contact with the man. "As oxymoronic as this is going to sound, considering it's supposed to be against my nature… I just don't care anymore."

It was true. She didn't care anymore. This was her saying, 'All right, universe, you win. I give up.' She was through fighting, and everyone telling her this was right. She didn't care anymore. She gave up.

Satisfied, DiZ disappeared in a flurry of ones and zeros. Like clockwork, Roxas came back into the room. "Hey," Inxat smiled weakly.

"Hey," Roxas said, returning the smile. "That moment turned into several, so I thought you needed some help."

"Yeah," Inxat nodded. "I think I might."

Roxas laced Inxat's arm around his shoulders, and wrapped his opposite arm around her waist. Standing up, he allowed Inxat to lean against him. If nothing else, Inxat would always have a friend in Roxas, just as Tian would always have a friend in Sora.

The blond lead her down the hall, where they came across three, white pods. Each one carried a sleeping person inside. A boy with blue hair, a little older than herself. An anthropomorphic duck. And an anthropomorphic dog. Inxat smiled, it was Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy.

They finally walked into the room where two pods rested. Both Nobodies stood in front of their respective pods. The pod in front of Inxat opened like a lotus in bloom. Hovering inside, asleep was a girl with black hair dressed in blue. "Tian…" Inxat muttered, glaring up at her. "Why does it get to be you?"

A white light surrounded her body. It was becoming less and less corporeal. A memory of sitting on the clock tower with Roxas and Axel crossed her mind. It hurt her to know that they would never be together again. That she would never work together with Roxas. That she would never spend more time with her special friend.

'What a life I might have known…'

* * *

**Authors Note:** And with this, we say good-bye to Inxat, for now. This is a good time to ask, since I just became curious but... Which one, Tian or Inxat?


	7. Chapter Seven

In the distance, she could see a figure, a girl, dressed in red. She could tell her hair was brown, but could not make out her eye color. She seemed to walk with a limp.

"Tian?"

**Chapter Seven Twilight Town**

"Tian?"

"Tian!"

"Common, you don't wanna sleep through the excitement."

"Ti-an, I'm pretty sure we can find a cheese burger somewhere."

She still felt a little groggy when her green eyes opened. She was standing in a white lotus-like pod that had just recently opened. Stand in front of her, outside the pod, was a small group of her favorite people, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kuroi. Her best friends. Tian leaped out of the pod, and wrapped her hands around the four of them as best she could. She wasn't sure what happened to them, but, at least they were together.

From the hood of Sora's jacket, a small cricket-like creature climbed onto the brunette boy's shoulder, yawning. He was in a black waistcoat, with a blue top hat. It was Jiminy Cricket, the royal chronicler. "That was some nap!" said Jiminy before leaping off Sora's shoulder.

"You mean, we were asleep?" the boy asked.

"I guess we musta been," replied Jiminy. "Or I don't think we'd be so drowsy… And I think we musta been a sleep for quite some time. Have you kids taken a good look at yourselves?"

Tian glanced over Sora and Kuroi. Jiminy was right. Sora's clothes were a bit smaller on him. What reached his knees the last time she remembered, went half-way up his legs. Kuroi's hair was longer, well over his shoulders, making him look ridiculous. And Tian, herself? Her hair was longer, just a little over her shoulders, now looking more layered than it did before. Her shorts were half-way up her thighs, and the sleeves of her top, and sneakers were uncomfortable. Not to mention Tian was pretty sure she didn't have a figure of any kind before she fell asleep.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" asked Goofy. So, it wasn't just Tian who couldn't remember.

The group of five thought for a moments. "Let's see," said Sora. "We defeated Ansem… restored the world to peace… found Kairi…"

"And Yue," Tian added.

"Oh, yeah. Then we went to look for Riku and Long. I think that's right so far?"

It sounded right to Tian. When she was a child she would have reoccurring "nightmares." it wasn't that they were scary, they just made her really sad. Tian got better with dealing with them as she grew older, but she still would weak up crying. A little while ago she started to hear a voice in her head, and would be harassed by an older boy named Long. It took her a while, but Tian finally remembered that she had a twin sister, and that Long, in reality, was her older brother.

After the siblings father, Adrian, who apparently had a Keyblade of his own, stabbed Yue, then Long went missing, her mom Li-hua, had Tian's memories suppressed to make the pain easier. Her memories would resurface as her "nightmares." Long was embittered that Tian forgot about him, and Yue. As much as he didn't like the idea at the time, Long needed Tian to find Yue's heart, the logic being, as her twin, Tian would be able to feel her. What neither Long, or Tian knew was that Yue's heart had been inside Tian the whole time. And that Yue carried a fragment of Kingdom Hearts inside her.

At the same time, Tian and Sora's best friend Riku, was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. Along with that, they needed to find their other friend Kairi, who lost her heart when their home was swallowed by darkness. Much like with the twins, Kairi's heart was with Sora the whole time. A man called Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, need Kairi's heart due to her being one of the Princesses of Heart. One of seven maiden's with a heart of pure light, a heart devoid of any darkness. Unfortunately, Ansem also needed Yue's heart, to lead him to, and open the Door to Darkness.

When Riku, who was possessed by Ansem at the time, stabbed Tian with a special Keyblade, Yue's heart was released, and returned to her body. Sora later used the Keyblade on himself to release Kairi, and the other six Princesses. The two were Heartless for a short period of time. They defeated Ansem, and closed the door to darkness, but with Riku, Long, and King Mickey on the other side. So, now they were searching for the three of them while Kairi and Yue waited for them on Destiny Islands.

"So, when did we fall asleep?" asked Kuroi. "I don't remember that."

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" asked Goofy. Surely Jiminy's journal had the answer.

The cricket pulled out a leather-bound journal. "Gee," a confused Jiminy said. "There's only two sentences… 'Thank Namine,' and 'Thank Mitsuki.' Hmm… I wonder who they are?"

The three teen's and two anthropomorphic being's exchanged looks. It was as thought they were silently asking each other if they knew anyone by that name. They shook their heads. "Some journal that is," Donald mumbled.

Jiminy stepped back. Even he wasn't sure what happened. He was usually so careful with the journal. "Well," Jiminy said. "What do ya say we find out where we are?"

* * *

Helia sat in the Usual Spot, ignoring the conversation her friends were having. Which was most likely about finishing their summer homework before going back to school tomorrow. The blond girl was playing around with her yoyo, something she found she had a knack for over the year. She had already finished her summer homework earlier in the week.

The girl arrived in Twilight Town about a year ago, more or less, with no memory of herself before hand. The only thing she really remembered was her name, and that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

No one in Twilight Town knew her before she came. No one here was missing a daughter.

If Helia was to find her home, she couldn't stay in Twilight Town.

* * *

"Okay," Tian said, exiting the shop, she had a small bottle in her hand. "I will. Thanks."

The group fond that the pods they were sleeping in where in an old mansion, traveling through the forest outside they found themselves in a homey town. For some reason, Tian felt like she knew this town, it made her sad.

In the end, they agreed to split up and meet up again in thirty minutes to see if they could find out anything about the town, and maybe even their situation. Tian, however, got a little distracted.

When she walked the streets to find her friends, she suddenly felt someone tug at the back of her hood. "Okay," she heard Kuroi said, pulling her close to him. "What did you do to your ears?"

"You like?" Tian smiled boldly. "I wanted to do something different."

The black haired girl now had three helix piercings in each ear. The bottle she held was an anti-bacteria wash to clean them as they healed. "You know, what," Kuroi sighed. "You want your parents to kill you, knock yourself out."

When they caught up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the three pretty much asked the same thing Kuroi did.

The group walked around town. It felt so familiar to Tian, but she was sure she had never been here before. Donald and Goofy lead the group around town, when Sora came to a stop. "You know, I think I've been to this town," he said.

"Really?" Tian asked, her brow rising. "I've been getting the same feeling. Like I've been here before."

"What's it called?" asked Donald.

Tian searched her thoughts. Yes, this town was familiar to her somehow, but she didn't even know what it was called. "Guess I imagined it," muttered Sora.

They continued forward to find, what looked to be, some kind of hide out. It almost reminded Tian of the secret place back home. Four teenagers, three, two boy's and a girl, around the same age as Sora and Tian, one, a girl, a little younger, laid about lazily. One of the boy's, a blond boy, dressed in cameo, glance up at them. "What do you want?" he shot harshly.

"Uh, nothing," Sora said, holding his hands up. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight. Especially with something that wasn't a Heartless, or force of darkness. "Just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know. This is our spot."

"Hey," Kuroi said, stepping forward. "We were just-"

"Drop it," Tian said, grabbing the older boy by the elbow. "We don't need to pick a fight."

The heavy boy, dressed in a red shirt stood up and walked up to the group. "You're… new around here right?" he asked. "I'm Pence."

"Hayner," the blond boy said, walking up to his friend. "Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later."

He walked out immediately after. "My name's Olette," the brown haired girl dressed in orange said.

The younger, blond girl skipped up to them. "And I'm Helia," she smiled.

"Hey," Olette continued. "Did you finish your summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"_Homework_?" Sora repeated as though he had never heard of the word before.

He exchanged looks with Tian and Kuroi. When they left the island summer vacation had just started. Odds were, they still had another two weeks left back home. Or at least they thought they did.

"Hey," said Pence. "What's your names?"

"Oh, sorry," Goofy apologized. He gestured to each of his friends "We're Sora, Tian, Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy?"

"Hey there," Sora smiled.

Pence and Olette exchanged looks. "Guys," Olette said. "We just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face," Pence explained. He lifted his hands above his head, making a circular motion on either side of his head. "But he had these big round ears."

The group thought for a moment. Big. Round. Ears. "The King!" an excited Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd you see him?" asked Sora.

"At the station," said Pence.

"The station! Thanks."

"Wait," Tian said before Sora could move from his spot. "Where is the station?"

"Helia can show you," Olette said, turning to the shorter blond."

"What?" Helia asked, her voice cracked. "Wh-Why me?"

"Because," Pence said, matter-of-factly. "You already finished your homework."

"And wee need to get back to our assignment."

"Later!"

With that said, Olette and Pence walked out of the Usual Spot, leaving Helia alone with the group of travelers. Helia appeared to be a small girl. About thirteen or fourteen. She had golden blond hair that was cut pass her shoulders, with a black bandana over her hair. She had on a black, hooded, sleeveless shirt with a blue over shirt. She wore blue denim shorts, and black sneakers. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a clamshell pendent. "So…" Helia said, her cheeks slightly red. "To the station?"

She explained that the station was not that far around from the Usual Spot, and that they should be there in a few minutes. "Say, Helia?" Kuroi said.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could tell us the name of the town?" he asked. "We're not from around here."

That caught Helia's attention. They weren't from around here? Maybe they could help her out. Maybe these guys were the key to finding out who she is. "You're in Twilight Town," she explained. "Named for the eternal sunset."

"It's nice," Sora muttered, his gaze set towards the horizon.

Tian knew what he was thinking of. The last sunset they saw with Riku and Kairi. Back when all this, traveling worlds, fighting the darkness, meeting new people was just a fantasy. Things were simpler then. But, in the end, Tian wouldn't trade her present for anything. After all, when they found Riku and Long, the could go home.

They finally made it to the train station. But there wasn't any sign of King Mickey. Helia was about to say something, when white creatures sprung from the ground. They were vaguely humanoid, with a zipper as a mouth.

More of the white creatures appeared, circling the group in. Helia shrieked fearfully. She backed up into Kuroi, her hands shaking. "What are these things?" Tian asked.

"No idea," Sora muttered in return. "Helia, stay behind us. We won't lie these things hurt you."

"K-Kay…" the blond nodded.

Tian sunk into a fighting stance. Her trusty Aubade Keyblade appeared in her hands. The first wave of creatures was easy enough to take care of. Donald took care of the magic, as usual. Goofy worked wonders with his shield. Kuroi's weapon was a gunblade. His old sword, the Vorpal Sword, went back to the world it came from, Wonderland. He didn't seem to mind, his gunblade worked pretty well for him. And Sora, his Kingdom Key wall he needed.

A second wave of creatures appeared, Donald and Goofy fell back exhausted. "Dang it," Kuroi muttered, falling to his knees. "We're out of shape."

"You don't say," Sora muttered, falling back in a similar fashion to Donald and Goofy.

Helia, now on her knees, was shaking. These things were going to kill them, she knew it. The creatures jumped forward for their next attack. At that moment, a small, being in a black coat jumped down, attacking the creatures with one hit. He had a Keyblade identical to Sora's, thought with it's color inverted. And what was the most notable about this person, where the big round ears that even his hood couldn't hide.

"Your Majesty!" Donald shouted, he and Goofy shoved Sora and Kuroi out their way.

"Shh!" the King hushed, placing a finger to his lips. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."

He jumped back, and handed something to Sora. "Here," said the King. "Take Helia with you. Keep her with you at all times."

This confused Helia. Why would the King instruct them to take her with them? _How_ did he know her name for that matter? Did he know where she came from?

King Mickey was gone as soon as he came, much to the dismay of Donald and Goofy. "What's he doing?" Tian asked. She was mostly thinking out loud than really asking an actual question. "It seemed like he was preoccupied."

"At least we know he's okay!" Donald said happily.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" asked Sora.

"Uh huh," Goofy nodded.

"But we just saw him…"

"Yep."

"And if the King is here, that mean's Riku's here!"

Tian's face lit up. "Long too!"

"They gotta be!" said Donald.

"Well, Tian and I are gonna long for Riku and Long," said Sora. "Then the four of us can go back to the islands together."

"Yeah," Tian nodded. "Kairi and Yue are waiting for us!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm sticking with you two," said Kuroi. "Or did you forget, we come from the same islands. What about you?"

He turned his head to Donald and Goofy. "Garwsh," said the goof. "Do ya have to ask?"

"What do you say, guys?" asked Sora. "Let's stick together for one more journey. You too, Helia."

The blonde girl, who kept quiet throughout this, flinched slightly. "R-Really?" she questioned.

"Why not?" Goofy asked with the shrug. "The King told us to take you with us."

"But," Kuroi said in a hushed tone. "Wouldn't taking Helia with us count as meddling in the affairs of other worlds?"

"But the King instructed us to take her," said Sora. "I don't think he would've told us that if it wasn't."

"What do you mean 'other worlds?'" Helia asked, gaining the group of travelers attention. "As in there's more than one world?"

Tian bit her knuckle. How did they get around this without sounding crazy? Or at least get Helia to understand? "Yeah, I'll go with you," Helia said quickly, griping the necklace she wore. "You see… I'm not from this town. I showed up about a year ago with no memory of how I got here. So, maybe I'm from another world entirely."

The five exchanged looks briefly. It seemed like the right thing to do, help Helia find her way home. "Well, then," Sora grinned. "Let's go to… where again?"

"We halfta board the train!" said Goofy.

"Oh yeah."

Helia fell behind as they ran into the train station. Yes, she wanted to go with them, especially if it meant finding her home. But, what about her friends here. Hayner and the others. She had to tell them good-bye first. "Hey wait!" they heard.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette came running in. "What is it?" asked Tian.

"Nothing but…" Hayner said.

"We came to see you off," Pence finished. "It just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Oh, really?" Sora asked, a little surprised by the gesture. "Thanks!"

The bell went off, signaling the train, just about ready to depart. "You should hurry and get your tickets," said Olette.

The, ever growing, group walked up to the ticket booth. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch the King gave him. Olette gasped. "What is it?" asked Donald.

The brunette reached into her own pocket, and pulled out her own pouch, exactly identical to the one Sora held. "They're the same," said Goofy, to which Olette nodded.

Sora glanced from his hand to Olette's, and back. He turned back to the booth. "Six tickets, please," he said.

"Six?" Pence asked.

"Yeah," Helia said, nodding. She looked down at her shoes. "I'm… I'm going with them."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette each gave her an odd look. When did Helia decide this? And just out of the blue too. "Helia…" Hayner said slowly.

"Let's be honest, guys. I'm not going to find my parents, my family, here. These guy's might give me the opportunity to find my family."

Olette looked up at her with big, sorrowful eyes. She knew Helia would leave someday. But she couldn't believe the day had finally come. "And we can't talk you out of it?" she asked.

"You wouldn't if you could," the blonde girl smiled.

"But, you'll visit us, right?" Pence asked. "After you find your home…"

"If I can…"

In an awkward silence the group walked up the steps to the purple train decorated with stars. The door was open, waiting for the travelers to step in. "Okay, let's go," said Sora.

"You'll watch out for Helia, will you?" Olette asked Sora and Tian, at this point, Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy were interring the train. Helia stood beside the two, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Yeah," Tian nodded. "Of course we will."

"Sora, Tian," said Hayner. "You sure we haven't met before?"

Sora thought for a moment, then glanced over at Tian. She shagged in response. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner chuckled, shrugging slightly. "I dunno."

Tian brought a hand to her mouth, giggling slightly. Helia leaned over to the side, staring at the black haired girl and Sora. "What's with you two?" she asked.

Tian didn't even realize she was giving the three in front of her a small, melancholic smile. Sora, on the other hand, actually shed a tear. "You okay?" Olette asked as the brunette dried his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," he nodded. He lightly smacked himself in the cheeks a couple of times. "Don't know where that came from. Pull it together."

"We probably need to get going," Tian said, pushing Sora into the train. She whispered to him, "Let's give Helia a moment with them. We probably shouldn't interfere with this."

Helia had a lump in her throat as she gave her good-bye hugs to her friends. She always knew that she would have to go home eventually. But now that the day had finally arrived, it seemed to soon. "Even if I find my home," Helia said, her voice was shaking. "It won't be _home_, home… without you guys there."

Hayner shook his head with a lopsided grin on his face. "That line's not you," he said.

"It's true though…" she said. By now tears were threatening to spill over.

"Just take care of yourself out there," Olette said, pulling Helia in for another hug. "Don't do anything foolish."

"I wont," Helia said, returning the hug.

"If you find yourself in town again," Pence began. "Don't be a stranger."

With a nod, Helia looked back at her friends once more. A few tears fell down her tan cheeks as stepped inside the train.

The door closed behind her. The train's engine came to life, and slowly, it began to move down the tracks.

* * *

The five left Helia alone. She sat herself in the farthest corner of the train, curled up in a ball. She probably just needed to sort her thoughts out.

Kuroi laid on the cushioned seat. His left foot planted on the floor. Donald and Goofy both sat across from him, looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Sora was leaning against the train door, staring dully out the window, at the twilit sky. And Tian sat on the seat by the door, leaning over.

She felt sad, and a little angry. But why? Hayner and the other's seemed like good people. Sure, Hayner had an attitude, but that didn't make him bad. Heck, they even bothered to see them off, without knowing that Helia was going with them. They didn't have to, but did. Why would Tian feel a little angry?

She watched Sora pull the pouch back out of his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out two, round gems. A red one, and a blue one. He tossed the red one to Tian, keeping the blue one of himself. "You know what," he said, holding the blue gem out. "I'm sad."

"Yeah," Tian said, studying the red gem. "Me too."

"You're not the only one's," Kuroi said, pointing at Helia on the opposite end of the train. "Just, saying."

"We'll be back," Donald said.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, nodding. "We can visit Hayner and those guy's again."

Smiling slightly, Sora reached into the pouch again. This time he pulled out an envelop, folded in half. He unfolded it, then held it out to Tian. "It has your name on it," he said.

Confused and curious, Tian took the bit of paper. Sure enough, it did have her name written on it in blue ink. Her curiosity growing, she opened it to find a note written in side.

_For the birthday's I've missed.  
__Hope this will suffice.  
__-Long_

Long? Her brother!

She tipped the envelope to the side, and a simple, silver ring slid out, into her palm. It was a plain hoop, but in one area, the band was weaved into a figure eight.

Tian held the ring up to her lips, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. So, Long really wasn't in the realm of darkness anymore. He did care about her. But where was he now? Was he healthy? Had to be if he delivered this.

She shook her head, and reached behind her neck. She unclasped the chain she wore, and quickly looped the ring in. It slid beside the ring Tian got as a gift for her fourteenth birthday. It was a man's ring, far to big for Tian to wear. On the other side of that ring, was Yue's good luck charm. A wire ring with a white bead.

She had to find Long and bring him home. Yue was waiting for them.

* * *

Axel leaned on the wooden fence at Sunset Hill. "They're gone," he said simply.

"Let's go," the hooded man behind him said. "You don't have any place to go."

Wasn't that the truth. He failed to bring them back, or destroy them if they didn't cooperate. The Organization probably saw him as an enemy too.

Axel looked back to find a large group. Namine and Mitsuki sat together at the bench. Standing beside them was the red haired Nobody, Kazehi. Now downing a yellow top with mustard yellow shorts, and yellow boots. Her hair was now shoulder length, with a yellow bandana used as a head band. Three people, and a Moogle, all wearing the black coat stood beside them.

The pyro easily recognized two of them, mostly because they kept their hoods down. The blond boy was Tian and Yue's older brother, Long. And the girl beside him was real blast from the past for Axel.

Morgan was the younger sister of Saix. She didn't look any different from that little girl he once knew in Radiant Garden. All the more reason for her not to see Saix the way he is now. The boy she called Isa just didn't exist anymore.

"Such things don't exist for people like us," Axel said simply.

"Maybe there's no place for me to go to," Namine said quietly.

"Maybe," Mitsuki agreed, she brought her hands together as though she were praying. "But even so, there's someplace I want to go to. Someone I want to meet."

"Me too," Axel muttered. He turned his gaze back at the hooded man. "So… Why don't you just let us go? That old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?"

The three female Nobodies looked up at the coated man. "DiZ really said that?" Namine asked.

"Go," said Ansem.

"Why don't you finish your task here?" asked Axel.

"Because we owe you," Long said. He saw the confused looks on Namine and Mitsuki faces. "For things that happened in Castle Oblivion."

"Well, thank you," Axel said, extending his hand to the side. A corridor opened a few yards in front of him.

Mitsuki glanced back at Long, and followed Namine into the corridor. "Kazehi," Long said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll stick with them," the yellow clad Nobody said. "I told your sister I'd watch over them, after all."

"She won't remember."

Kazehi just waved it off, and walked into the corridor. Axel took a step forward, ready to follow suite. "Lea," Morgan said suddenly, taking a step forward herself.

"If you want my advice, Morgan," he said, his back to the blue haired Mage. "Just stop where you are. You're not going to like what you see."

"I can't…" she said. Her Moogle companion, Taiki sat on her shoulder. "Not after this long…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Could you do me a solid, though."

"Hm?"

"There a dog by the Sandlot. She answers to Haru. You mind watching over her for me?"

"Okay," Morgan nodded.

With that said Axel walked through the corridor, leaving Morgan with conflicting feelings. No. She wasn't about to give up on her search. After all this time, she _needed _to see Isa again. No matter how much he's changed. She needed to see him again. "Where's Lola-Lu?" she asked suddenly.

"I heard she went to get coffee, kupo," Taiki said.

"Yeah," Long nodded.

"So," Ansem said to the blond. "What are you going to do now?"

"Sticking with you of course," Long replied. "I need to keep you from getting into any more trouble."

"That's not necessary."

"Of course it is. I need to keep my sisters friend in check. And…"

He gave Ansem a playful tap on the shoulder. "I need to keep _my_ friend in check."

* * *

**Authors Note:** This chapter seemed to be more about Helia than Tian. Yes, she is a part of the group now. But she won't always be visiting ohter worlds. She's not a fighter, as her weapon later may show.

Tian's probably my first character that's had constistan percings. Usually when I decided a character will have their ears peirced, I forget. Eventually, Tian will have six percings in each ear.

Also, I've got this voice actor meme posted on my DA account, matching characters from the DtS with their ideal voices. Here's the link http:/alexfuji18 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Voice-Actor-Meme-DtS-Characters-304460715

What's a little funny is that three of my choices voiced Final Fantasy characters for the actual game. Like, my choice for Long's voice, provided the voice for Seifer.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight Yen Sid**

The train pulled to a stop in front of a tall tower. Donald and Goofy exchanged looks of confusion. Did they know this place? As soon as the last person on the train, Helia, stepped out, it vanished. "There goes our ride…" Sora chuckled nervously.

They approached the entrance to a tower, a couple large, wooded doors with a star and moon painted onto them. However, blocking the entrance was a very large, anthropomorphic cat, dressed in purple and red armor. He had the door slightly open slightly, peeking inside. "What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

The cat laughed as though enjoying a wonderful inside joke. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say," he explained. "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is - once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?"

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I gots me a dept to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buldin' up an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is.""You oughta find somethin' nicer to do," Goofy advised.

"Say's who?" the cat asked, turning around. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Donald and Goofy. "It's you!"

"Pete!" the pair said in unison. There was clear surprise in their tones, with a mix of confusion. This confused their four human companions.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Donald countered.

"Uh, you know him?" Kuroi asked.

"We sure do," Goofy explained. "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages. Her Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

"You wanna know, eh?" Pete laughed. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world - no, no, no, all the worlds - are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent… huh," Sora grinned.

Much to Helia's confusion, her new friends all began laughing and snickering. "Who's Maleficent?" she asked.

"We'll explain later," Tian said, still smiling.

Maleficent was an evil witch who was being used by Ansem. Completely unaware of his control over her until it was too late. The travelers took her out last year in Hollow Bastion. However, during one of their battles Maleficent dropped a bit of a bombshell on Tian. Not only did she knew her dad, Adrian, but she raised him until he left to train with his Keyblade. Something happened between the two that left the witch very vengeful, as she seemed a little too gitty with the thought of taking out Adrian's three children.

Apparently, Adrian dabbled in darkness. But, in the end, Yue and Long paid the price.

"What are you laughing at?" Pete demanded angrily. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"Yeah, she's kinda toast," Tian smirked.

"Sorry," said Goofy. "But Maleficent can't help ya now."

"Whadya mean?" the cat shouted. He pointed an accusatory finger at them. "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well," Sora said, lacing his hands behind his head. "We mighta had something to do with it."

"Mighta, did," Kuroi shrugged. "Same thing."

"Heartless Squad!" Pete shouted. "Round up!"

A group of black, imp-like creatures appeared in front of Pete. They had round heads, with a pair of antennae, and two, yellow eyes. Shadow Heartless.

Helia stepped back as the other's worked their way through the Heartless. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should have stayed in Twilight Town. These guy's _knew_ how to fight. They knew what they were doing. Helia? Nope. She never picked up a sword, or any kind of weapon. What good could she do?

Standing a few feet in front of her, was one of the Heartless. It's eyes locked onto Helia and scurried it's way over to her. The blonde girl backed up until the lands shrubbery kept her from going an farther. If someone didn't come help her she would-

No. She had to do something. But what?

The only thing Helia could think of was to take her yo-yo out form her shorts pocket. She did a simple round-the-world, trick. The yo-yo bashed the Heartless in the would-be jaw, causing it to fall over, stunned. Kuroi's gunblade suddenly stabbed the Heartless, causing it's body to disappear. "Nice one, Helia," he smiled.

She returned the smile, weakly. It wasn't that impressive. Anyone could have done that.

Pete was about ready to throw a temper tantrum when the last of his Heartless Squad was taken care of. "Just you wait!" he shouted. "Nobody, and I do mean _nobody_, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, 'mighty' Pete," began Sora. "Who lives in this tower, anyway?"

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course, he's probably a Heartless by now!"

Donald ran up the flight of stairs, and pushed open one of the large wooden doors.

"Yen… Sid?" Kuroi asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yen Sid's the King's teacher," Goofy explained.

"Really?" Tian asked. "Must be pretty powerful, then."

The remaining five ran into the tower after Donald, leaving an enraged Pete outside on his own.

* * *

Heartless were crawling across the towers winding stare cases. Tian could feel the sluggishness wear off, her body was finally getting motion again. If this kept up, she's be back in the swing of things.

Both Tian and Kuroi took it upon themselves to keep Helia safe. But when they weren't around, Helia would perform a simple trick with her yo-yo and bash the Heartless over the head. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald complained after traveling a few floors up. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then," Goofy pointed out.

"But weren't the Heartless supposed to go away after we defeated Ansem?" Tian asked. That was the impression she was under. After all, Ansem was the one controlling them.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, mostly to himself than his friends.

"Let's just continue forward," Kuroi suggested. "Maybe this Yen Sid can explain to us what's going on."

Tian glanced over at Helia. Poor thing looked so confused. As soon as they were given the opportunity to, she, if no one else, would give her the abridge version of their last journey. Granted, it might have been a little easier if Jiminy's journal wasn't blank. What the heck happened to it, anyway? Well, they're sure to figure it out later.

After another flight of stairs, they finally came across a room, that looked more like a study, than anything else. Seated behind a wooden desk was an angry-looking man, with a long, grey beard. He was dressed in a long, blue robe, and wore a tall, pointed hat decorated with a crescent moon and stars.

Donald and Goofy saluted the man momentarily, then got down on one knee each, heads lowered. Unsure of what to do, Tian, and Kuroi exchanged looks then knelt down into a genuflect. Quickly, Helia mimicked their movements, hoping not to disrespect the man.

Tian knew she probably should have kept her head lowered, but she couldn't tear her eyes off the man. When she heard that he was the King's teacher, she wasn't really sure what to expect. But, at the same time, this man fit the image perfectly.

"Hi there!" Sora greeted casually.

"Sora!" Donald scolded, angrily. "Show some respect!"

The man, Yen Sid, held his hand up, silencing the duck. "So," he said, gesturing to the brown haired boy. "You are Sora."

He glanced at the black haired girl, who now stood up. "Which you make you Tian," he stated. He then gestured to the remaining two teens. "Kuroi. And Helia. Now then, have you seen the King yet?""Yes, we did, Master," Goofy said happily. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes," Master Yen Sid nodded. "The King has been quite busy as of late. Therefore, it seems that the task of instructing you falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean… we have to go on another quest?" asked Sora. "You see, Tian and I were looking forward to finding our friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"And I really wanted to find my brother," Tian said. "Our sister's waiting for us."

"Yes, I know," said Yen Sid. "However, everything in your journey, is connected. "Whether you will find your way home to the islands… Whether you return alone, or with your friends… And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

Three sets of human eyes glanced over at Sora. "I'm the… key?" asked Sora, unsure of what that meant.

Sora extended his hand forward. His Keyblade appeared in his hand "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade," Yen Sid continued. "You are the key that will open the door to light."

Sora nodded, and allowed his Keyblade to disappear. But, what did any of that mean? How was Sora going to open the door to light? "But, sir," Tian said, suddenly changing the subject. "Why are their still Heartless all over the place? I thought we took care of them."

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness," the old sorcerer explained. "Make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real - and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Tian puffed up her cheeks and sighed. In other words, no matter what they did, it was fated to be a never-ending battle. As long as there was free-will, people would make choices. Choices would lead to darkness. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter," said Yen Sid. He extended his hand, to the side, and a holographic image of Donald appeared in the corner of the room. The image suddenly turned into a Shadow. "If one, such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. Keep this in mind, Helia."

The blond girl's face flushed red. She had been silent throughout this, it surprised her to know that Yen Sid remembered she was there. Let alone, what her name was. "But, we know this already," Kuroi complained. "We could have explained this to Helia at any time."

"Kuroi!" Donald growled.

"Now then," the sorcerer said, ignoring Long's comment. He knew it was vital for Helia to know this. It was vital she did not let her guard down. Yen Sid held his hand up again, and a white creature with a zipper a mouth appeared beside the Heartless. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will - they be evil or good - becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty shell who's heart has been stolen away… a sprit that goes on even as it's body fades from existence - for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all."

Tian's hands balled up on their own. That last line… it made her want to curse something. Yen Sid? No, why? He was just telling them this so they wouldn't fall pray to these Nobodies. There was no reason for her to be angry over that. Maybe just curse the universe. Curse the universe for creating beings that don't exist.

"Nobodies may seem to have feelings," Yen Sid continued. "But this is a ruse - they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived."

"Nobodies…" Sora said under his breath. "They don't exist."

"What must that be like?" Tian wondered. What _was_ that like? Not truly existing but just being there.

"So, in short," Kuroi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We will be facing Heartless _and_ Nobodies. But, why are the Nobodies popping up now?"

Three holographic images of Nobodies appeared in front of the door behind them. "We'll get to that," said Yen Sid. "The being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of a Nobody. But there are others - some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness. But-"

The images of the Dusks disappeared and were replaced with three, human figures. They wore black coats, with their hoods up. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII…" Sora repeated.

He glanced over at his comrades, as though to ask them if they had ever heard of them. The name meant nothing to any of them until now. "While Heartless act on instinct," Yen Sid continued. "Nobodies function on a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know.

"The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies, and Organization XIII."

The images disappeared in a flash of light. The visual aid was no longer needed. "So I guess we better find the King first," said Kuroi.

"But where could he be?" Donald asked.

"Well," the ever the optimist, Goofy said. "We don't know 'til we look."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "And the King must know where Riku and Long are, 'cause they were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

"And along the way," said Tian. "We might find Helia's home."

"Y-Yeah," the girl nodded.

"Sora, Tian, Kuroi," said Yen Sid. "Before you go you will need more suitable traveling clothes? Those look a bit too small for you."

The three islanders looked each other over, and laughed. It probably would be awkward to fight in clothing that was a little small on them. With a slight smile, Yen Sid gestured to a door. "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.

* * *

They walked into the next room to find three fairies. One dressed in red, another in green, and the last in blue. "Me, you guys, Riku, Long, and the King," Sora listed off. "I don't care who this Organization is, and what their planning. With the nine of us - I mean ten of us-"

"_Eleven_," Tian corrected, a little angrily. How could he forget?

"There's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Yeah!" Donald exclaimed.

"Well, look who's here, dears!" the fairy in red, Flora said happily. "The group Yen Sid told us about!"

"Ooh," the fairy in blue, Merryweather, said excitedly. "If you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!"

"I'll do the designing," the fairy in green, Fauna, offered.

"Sora, Tian, Kuroi," said Flora. "Please step forward, and we'll fit you with some new clothes."

The three teen's did as instructed. Tian personally couldn't wait to see what her new outfight might be. She definitely couldn't wait for her new shoes. Her current pair where a little small on her. Fairly uncomfortable. Fauna flicked her wand three times, and the teen's clothing all turned green. "Ooh!" Merryweather said, frustrated. "That will never do!"

She flicked her wand three times, their clothes turned blue. "Now, now, dears," said Flora.

She mimicked the other two, and turned the kids clothes dark pink. "But won't this work better?" asked Fauna.

The next few minutes were spent with the three fairies squabbling over the color. No one noticed the crow that was spying on them from the opened window. "Would you just decide?" Sora whined, finally getting impatient.

He, Kuroi, and Tian, all looked like they had red, blue, and green paint splattered on their clothes. If that were true, that paint miraculously missed the rest of their bodies. "Wonder if this is what it's like to be in a paintball fight," Kuroi muttered.

Sora's little outburst startled the three fairies. "All right, then," said Flora, glancing over at Fauna and Merryweather. "Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!"

They flicked their wands. The teens were bathed in light. When it died down, all three of them were dressed in new, bigger, clothes. Sora's new outfit was in the same style as before, but it was mostly black, with some yellow zippers.

Tian wore a dark blue, sleeveless, undershirt, with a blue vest, that was currently zipped up. She wore a pair of knee-length shorts. Over her shorts was a dark blue utility pocket, connected to a short, duster that reached to her mid-calf. She wore a pair a blue sneakers that zipped up, with a pair of black socks. On her right wrist, was a simple blue band.

Kuroi wore a black undershirt with a grey, short sleeved jacket, that had two breast pockets. On his left arm was a grey guard that was lined with black. His blue jeans were stuffed into his black, knee length boots. "Oh, Kuroi," said Fauna. "Could you be a dear and hold still a moment?"

"Uh… sure," the older, blue haired teen said.

Fauna waved her wand, and green light surrounded Kuroi's head. When the light died, his hair length was shorter. True, it was just a few inches longer than it was when they fell asleep, but it wasn't as long. Even his bangs that covered his right eye was cut evenly with the bands on his left side. "There now," Fauna smiled. "That looks much better!"

"Oh, yes," Merryweather said happily. "The boy's look very dashing."

"And the young lady looks just lovely," smiled Flora.

"So, what do you think?" Tian asked, smiling boldly at the boys. "Am I more womanly now?"

Blue and lavender eyes traveled to the side. They uttered in unison, "Uh…"

Tian rolled her eyes. "Men…" she muttered.

Helia giggled. These guy's seemed like such good friends. It was almost like her friends back in Twilight Town. She liked seeing it, but it made her feel out of place. "Sora, Tian," Flora said. "Those aren't any ordinary garments."

"They have very special powers," added Fauna.

Flora waved her wand twice. In front of each key bearer, an orb floated. "Take the orbs, dears," Flora instructed.

"And watch what happens," Merryweather finished.

Tian reached out for the orb in front of her. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Tian felt like something grabbed onto her chest and pulled her forward. Her body was enveloped in light. It scared her, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She looked down to find that her clothes had changed to solid green.

She looked over to Sora to find that her friend was dressed in red. He held his Kingdom Key in his right hand, and Oathkeeper in his left. Tian looked down at her hands, and summoned Aubade. Then she looked back at Sora. "Why do you get two?" she asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Cause I'm special," Sora smirked. Tian laughed.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last," Merryweather explained.

Sora's shoulders dropped. That was the last thing he wanted to hear before they set off. "Both of your garments have other powers," said Flora. "But you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

"Okay," said Sora. "We'll do our best. And thanks a lot."

"One more thing," said Merryweather. "Helia, could you come here please?"

Nervously, Helia walked up to the three fairies. "Could you take out that yo-yo you've been using?" the fairy in blue asked.

The blue and black clad girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her yo-yo. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just a toy that was colored metallic grey. Merryweather took her want, and tapped the plastic toy. "There. Give it a whirl and see what it does."

With a slight shrug, Helia allowed to fall to the floor, intending to walk the dog. But, half way down it's string, silver spikes shot out of it, lining the toy. It startled Helia to the point where she nearly dropped it. "That should help you out with your battles," said Merryweather. "When you don't need it anymore, the spikes will retract on their own."

"K-Kay…" Helia said. She was still a little jumpy.

But, as the fairy said, she spike retracted. Silently, Helia placed the yo-yo back in her pocket. "There's something else for you," said Fauna. "From Master Yen Sid."

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

Traveling back to Yen Sid's room, Sora and Tian's clothes reverted back to normal. The fairies quickly explained that their abilities were temporary. There was a time limit on them. Good to know.

Master Yen Sid, stood by the window, waiting for the six travelers. As the group walked up to the old wizard, a red and yellow ship hovered by the window. "Hey!" Donald exclaimed. "It's the Gummi Ship!"

They ran up to the window. It was as good as ever. Chip and Dale, the navigators, must have taken good care of it while they were a sleep. The Gummi Ship was their means of transportation. It was how they got from world to world last year. But…

"I thought we couldn't use the ship anymore," Tian said, looking up at Yen Sid. "Because the worlds were disconnected."

"That is correct," said Yen Sid. "But, if what the King suspected is proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know… However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected," said Sora.

"That is correct."

"Got it!"

"But be warned. As you proceed the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds.""Hey!" Donald said, pounding his fist into his waiting hand. "That's not fair!"

"Donald," Kuroi said firmly. "This isn't a game. I doubt these Organization guy's are going to treat it as such."

Yen Sid smiled slightly. "Now then," he said. "That is all the information I can give to you. Go forth. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay," Sora said, turning to his friends. "Let's get going!"

They all stood up straight, as though in the military. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald declared.

"We sure do appreciate the help," Goofy said, as the six saluted the sorcerer.

* * *

"My goodness!" Merryweather exclaimed. "What's that?"

At the open window stood a crow, Diablo, stood with a black cloak by his feet. With the cloak in his claws, he flew forward, and landed on the floor in front of the three fairies. "Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Merryweather asked, peering over the cloak.

"Yes, dear," said Fauna. "I wonder whose it was…"

"Oh!" the blue fairy cried. It finally came to her. "Malefi-"

"No!" Flora hushed her. "We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear…"

"She was a mean ol' witch," said Merrywather.

That was true. The witch, Maleficent cursed the fairies beloved Princess Aurora as a baby to die when she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday. But, thanks to the fairies magic, she was only put into a deep sleep. That didn't stop Maleficent from steeling Aurora's pure heart. A young hero rescued her heart, and Aurora was later awaked by a kiss from her true love, Prince Phillip.

However, a few short years later, the witch attempted to take Aurora's heart once more. This time she was more successful. "Oh no!" Merryweather cried. The memories are coming back! What'll we do? Ohh - what'll we do?"

The cloak on the floor began to rise up. The three fairies jumped back. "Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid," Fauna suggested.

"Yes," Flora said, clapping her hands together. "That's what we must do. Hurry!"

Flora and Fauna rushed out of the room, as Merryweather lingered behind. The cloak was now taking shape. The form of a green skinned woman. "Maleficent!" Merryweather cried dashing out of the room.

The witch Maleficent threw her head back, cackling madly.

* * *

Kazehi paced around the grounds of the old mansion. Axel made the suggestion that the four of them hide out there for the time being, until they all decided on what to do next. The yellow clad Nobody was a little apprehensive about that. For all they knew DiZ was still lurking there. What was to stop him from destroying all of them?

Which lead to Kazehi checking out the mansion, and make sure it was safe. Axel, at the moment, was with Namine and Mitsuki. "So far so good," she muttered. Perhaps they would be safe here for a bit.

"Hey, Ka-ze-hi!" she heard. Pink haired Lola-Lu walked up to them with a large cup of coffee in her hand. "Whazzap!

"I thought you were going to meet up with Long and Riku," said Kazehi.

"I am," she said. "I just wanted to say good-bye to Twilight Town first. This place holds _much_ better memories for me than my homeworld."

Kazehi remained silent for a few moments. She just could not pin down Lola-Lu's character. She freeloaded off of everyone, was brash, and flirted with a young man young enough to be her little brother. "What is it you want?" the red-head asked finally. "You have no reason to stick around. I barely have a reason. Riku and Long are helping their friends. Morgan wants to find her brother who might be with the Organization. What do you get out of this?"

"Really?" Lola-Lu asked. "I'm just curious to see what happens."

That's it? Curiosity? "Honestly, Kazehi," Lola-Lu muttered. "You really don't remember me?"

"Huh?"

"Guess I can't blame you. We only met once."

Kazehi thought for a moment. She met Lola-Lu before? Was that her name then? No, she didn't think so. There was, long pink hair, empty eyes. Someone who wanted to be anyone else than her. "Cel-"

"Good, you do remember," Lola-Lu smiled broadly. "Not the person you remember though, huh?"

"What happened to you?" Kazehi asked.

Lola-Lu pointed to her gold eyes. "Someone helped me," she explained. "That person locked it all away, in exchange for my help. My appearance changed slightly, his experiment failed, but it all just stopped. Then I ended up in Twilight Town. I have never been happier. All of my anxieties, gone."

"But what about your powers?" she asked.

"They will remain locked. I'm better off without them. I'm happy. I'm free. And I'm in love with a fine piece of ass!"

Kazehi rolled her eyes. This woman couldn't be serious for very long, could she?

* * *

**Authors Note:** All right, I've got a few things to talk about this chapter. First being, some of the diologe in regarding Pete and Donald not knowing Yen Sid lived in the tower had been changed. All because of Birth by Sleep retconing those two lines. That, and I don't recall anything that suggest that Yen Sid might migrate from world to world. Just saying.

Tian's new outfit is based off of Tifa's Advent Children's look. Because I love her so! Plus, some aspects of Tian's character is based off of Tifa. Tian, also has an original set of Drive Forms. Partially because it would be boring otherwise, and because Tian (and Inxat for that matter), will never, _ever_ use two Keyblades at once. They may have their similarities, but they are not Sora and Roxas.

For Helia's weapon, I struggled with this. Eventually, I decided on a yo-yo. Partially because I thought the idea of a Heartless getting bonks in the head to be kind of amusing. I didn't want to do something typical, like a staff or boomerang. But I personally, haven't come across that many yo-yo weapons. So, a little alteration's by the fairies, and _volla_!

During Kazehi and Lola-Lu's conversation, there _is_ a little suggestive spoilers for 3D. I'm not gonna say anymore, but there is a little suggestive spoiler. If you know what it is, see if you can figure Lola-Lu out. Also, see if you can guess what her true name is.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine Organization XIII**

"And this will be your room," Tian explained, opening the door. "Don't worry, it'll feel like home soon enough."

"I still can't believe how much bigger this thing is on the inside," Helia muttered.

The ship looked very much the same as it did the last time they left it. The bedrooms were as they left it, the kitchen was restocked with food pills, However, there was one major difference. An extra bedroom for Helia.

Within the last hour, the veteran travelers gave Helia an abridged version of their previous journey. She now knew what happened, who they were now looking for, and who was waiting for them. "Eh, you hardly notice after a while," the black haired girl shrugged.

"Hey, girls," Kuroi said, now appearing in the hall. "Donald say's we'll be approaching the next world in a few minutes."

"Already?" Tian questioned. "Where?"

"You know it," the older teen smirked. "We've got few friends there."

"But we have a few friends in every world we've been too. Even worlds we _haven't_ been to."

Kuroi folded his arms across his chest. Still smirking. This confused Tian for a moment. What was he trying to hide. "Wait," she said finally. "You mean…"

"Mm-hmm," the bluenette nodded.

Tian clapped her hands together, with a bright smile on her face. "I don't get it," said Helia. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Pete poked his head in the doorway of the darkened room. He was in the castle at Hollow Bastion, in the room the witch and her crew usually resided in. "Maleficent!" he called, cupping his large hand around his mouth. "Maleficent!"

Silence. Now that he really thought about it, Pete had not seen or heard from Maleficent for about a year now. That was unusual for her. Since she rescued him, she would reprimand him on a regular basis. This just was usual for the two of them. "Maybe they really did finish her off," Pete said to himself. He walked around the circular room, failing to notice Maleficent's crow, Diablo, fly straight to the window. "And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'. Now what's gonna happen to our plan?"

He looked over his shoulder to find Diablo perched on the windowsill.

* * *

Hollow Bastion was bursting with life in comparison to the last time they were there. Last year the place was gloomy and filled with Heartless. People went about their business, home's were rebuilt, shops were opened, and running. "Gawrsh," said Goofy. "It looks kinda different now."

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," said Donald.

"They gotta be," Kuroi pointed out. "Remember how this place looked last year?"

"Then what do you call those," Helia pointed out. She pointed at one of the high rooftops where a couple of Soldier's stood.

"Uh-oh," Goofy sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

"It'd be boring otherwise," Tian grinned.

"Are you ready for this, Helia?" asked Donald.

"I-I'm gonna have to be…" said the blonde girl. She had her hand in her short's pocket, wrapped around her newly upgraded yo-yo.

Traveling alone the stone paths, a high pitched beeping sound was heard. "You guy's hear that?" asked Kuroi.

In front of them, a white circle rose three feet off the ground, then disappear. "What's going on?" asked Sora.

"It's the towns defense mechanism," a female voice explained. Tian smiled, she knew that voice.

On a ledge, a few feet off the ground, a girl, about seventeen, stood with her hands on her hips. She had short, black hair, and was dressed mostly in black with a small bit of white. "Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?" Helia repeated.

"A friend of ours," Goofy explained.

Smiling, the self-proclaimed great ninja, gave her pals a salute. "Hey, you guys!" she called. She leaped off the ledge, in front of the travelers. "Oh, a new addition, I see."

"Yup," Tian said, wrapping an arm around Helia's shoulders. "Just joined us recently."

"Nice to meet you," the ninja greeted. "I'm Yuffie. Otherwise known as the great ninja."

"H-Hi," Helia smiled weakly. "I-I'm Helia."

"Well, it looks like you're doing okay," said Sora.

"Well, what did you expect," Yuffie smirked with a hand on her hips. "Cid and Merlin created the Claymore's-"

She gestured to the white devices. "We use them to chase off the Heartless."

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King, Riku, and Long?" asked Sora.

"Nope."

As Yuffie ran off, Sora and Tian dropped their shoulders. Of course it couldn't be _that _easy. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again," said Yuffie.

Sora smiled. He pressed his middle and index finger against his forehead. "'We may never meet again,'" Sora quoted. "'But we'll never forget each other.'"

"Was that supposed to be Leon?" Kuroi laughed. "Sora, you cannot pull of stoic."

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house," Yuffie explained. "C'mon!"

* * *

"Today's agenda is what to do with the Heartless packed in the canyon," Cid explained, typing away on the large computer in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "For the time being, we'll need to reinforce security in the city. We'll need to review the Claymore's programming. Man, not another all-nighter…"

"Sorry Cid," brown haired Leon said. He had light blue eyes, with a noticeable scar in between his eyes.

"Well, this _is_ my job," Cid replied. "You got an all-nighter too, making the rounds."

"All right, I here you," replied Leon. "But defense will only get us so far. We need to find away to eliminate them completely."

"Looks like we have to take them out one by one," said Aerith, a woman with long brown hair, and green eyes.

"But for every one we get, another appears," Cid pointed out.

Ten years ago Hollow Bastion was once the place they called home. But the Heartless came, and darkness consumed the world. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Zidane were all rescued by Cid, in his ship. They lived in Traverse Town for nine years, defending others of the Heartless that roamed the world two. They returned last years, and worked on restoring the world to it's former glory ever since.

"How about this strategy?" suggested Merlin, an old wizard dressed in blue robes. He had a long, snowy-white beard. "We put poison in a dumpling and have them take it back to their nest. The others in the next will eat the dumpling, and we get them all in one swoop."

Both Leon and Cid remained silent for a moment. "Hey Merlin," Cid said finally. "We're not talking about roaches here."

"We're not?" questioned Merlin.

Leon's old rolled to the side. As much as Merlin was a big help to them, it seemed as though he missed the big picture more often than not. "If only we had a bomb that could blow up all the Heartless at once," said Cid. "Now that's wishful thinking."

The wooden door behind them creaked open. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said, leading the travelers into the house.

Aerith looked over her shoulder. Turning around, the pressed her hands together. "We missed you!" she smiled brightly.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid pointed out.

"I knew it," Leon said, mostly to himself.

"Knew what?" Sora asked, leading his friends up to them.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tian said, her right hand from side to side. "You _remembered_? Implying you forgot us…"

"Thanks!" Donald said bitterly.

"So," Yuffie said, placing her hands on her hips. "Where've you guy's been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'," Goofy explained.

"Where?" Cid scoffed. "In cold storage?"

"We might as well have been," Kuroi muttered.

"It doesn't matter," said Aerith. "This is great. Everyone's together again!"

"Not everyone," Tian said. "What happened to Zidane?"

"You called?" the boy in question said, entering the room. He had a hand on his hip, with a lopsided smirk on his face. "I was just wondering when we'd be seeing you again, too. But, uh, who'd you got there with you?"

Helia flinched slightly. She was never this shy around her friends in Twilight Town. Why was she acting like this now? "This here's Helia," Goofy explained. "Helia lost her memories, and can't remember where her home is. So we're helping her out."

"Well, best of luck with that."

"Th-Thanks…" the blond girl stuttered.

"Speaking of finding," said Sora. "We're looking for Riku, Long, and the King. Have you seen 'em?"

In perfect unison, four heads shook from side to side. "Sorry," said Aerith. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

"Right. Thanks."

"Don't go thankin' us just yet," Cid said. He suddenly stood up and got into Sora's face.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem," Leon explained. "A big problem."

"You mean like, Nobodies?" asked Sora. "And Heartless?"

"That's right!" said Yuffie, pumping her fits.

"Lemme guess," Tian grinned. "You need the help of a couple of Keyblade wielders, right?"

"Then let's cut to the chance," said Leon. "We were hoping you might be able to give us a hand around here."

Sora thumped his chest. "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon smirked with a s slight chuckle. "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey," Donald said irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment,'" said Aerith.

"Follow me to the bailey," Leon instructed, walking up to the door. "There's something you need to see."

"Aerith," Merlin spoke up finally. "Have you given them the cards, dear?"

The brown haired woman in question brought a hand to her mouth. It almost slipped her mind completely. She reached into the pocket of her dress. "Here," she said, handing Sora a small bundle of card. "They're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

Sora took the cards, handing them out to each of his companions. Tian studdied her card. It looked like some kind of membership card. When she glanced at it's back, she found out it was just that. 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member,' it read. Then under that it had her name printed. "Here, you go, Helia," Aerith smiled, handing the blond, a card.

"Me too?" she asked, accepting the membership card.

"Of course," the red and pink clad woman smiled. "A friend of theirs is a friend of ours."

"Thanks!" Helia smiled, sliding the card into her shorts pocket.

* * *

Leon lead them to the bailey in question. "Look at that," he said, gesturing to a canyon that surrounded the town.

At first, Tian thought it was just a black, mucky swamp. What was so bad about that? The tow could have easily cleaned it up. But, then she saw the middle of the 'swamp' move. It wasn't a swamp at all. It was a large, swarm of Heartless. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be," the man explained. "Who knows - maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything - Except… for that… and that."

He pointed over the edge of the bailey. Leaning over the side, one could see two Dusks walking towards the old castle. "We'll handle 'em," Sora reassured.

"Well, that's good to hear," Leon said with a slight nod. "Sora, Tian, do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless," Sora explained. "But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes."

"What we ought to be worry about," Tian took over. "Are those Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" added Goofy.

"You called?" a deep, male voice said.

Tian followed close behind Sora as he ran forward. "You're doing well," the man said.

"Who's that?" Sora shouted, he and Tian summoning their respective Keyblade's.

"This calls for a celebration…"

A pair of Dusks appeared to by a flight of stairs and began to walk towards town. Donald, Goofy, and Kuroi ran after, them with Sora and Tian ready to follow. Helia shirked. In front of her and Leon, two Nobodies appeared.

In mutual agreement, Sora and Tian, ran back into the bailey, the gates closing behind them. They had to keep anymore Nobodies from getting into town.

Under different circumstances, Helia might have been a little excited to see how her yo-yo faired against these Nobodies. But, this was most likely life or death. She was going to have to suck it up eventually. She took the yo-yo out of her pocket, and flung it straight at the nearest Nobody. The blades drove into the Nobody causing it to disappear.

"Helia, stay sharp!" Tian shouted.

The black haired girl appeared in a light-filled flash. Her clothes were green, her Keyblade was held out in front of her as a guard. A Nobody that attempted to sneak up on Helia, struck Tian. She slid back a few inches on impact, then drove her Keyblade into it's chest.

Tian was already liking Guard From. Her defense had improved greatly, and her speed allowed her to protect her teammates when needed. "I think that's all of them," Leon said. Sora had just taken out another Nobody.

"The Keyblade," the anonymous voice said. Now that Tian really thought about it, the voice sounded… familiar. "A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more… capable hands…"

Sora's head turned from side to side. But he couldn't find the source of the voice. "Show yourselves!" he demeaned.

On a high ledge, a black coated figure stood. His hood remained up, hiding his face from the Keyblade wielders. Now Tian knew why he sounded familiar. The last time they were in Hollow Bastion, they came across a man in the same coat, with his hood up. The voice they were hearing sounded just like that figure. However, at the time they just shook it off as Ansem trying to toy with them.

The figure lifted his hands above his head. Five more people in the black coat appeared beside the man. "Organization XIII!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison. Tian hadn't noticed they came back.

'_Wait, _thirteen_?' _Tian thought, arching a brow. _'The why's there only six of 'em?"_

"Good," Sora said, sinking into a fighting stance. "Now we can settle this."

"What a shame," said the first figure. Tian had to assume this was the leader. "And here I thought we could be friends."

He lifted his hand to the side, and one by one, the six hooded figures disappeared. "What was the point of that?" Kuroi whined.

Angrily, Donald ran for the stairs, where one of the hooded men appeared. Surprise, the mallard looked at the ledge where they once stood. The other five had already disappeared. "What's the big idea!" Donald shouted, leaping back slightly.

"Oopsy-daisy," the man said with a slight shrug.

"Move," Sora demeaned.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" he asked.

"Just get outta the way!" Tian snapped.

"As if," Tian could almost feel the cocky smile the man most likely had under his hood. "You can talk all you want, but that wont change a thing."

"Then we're gonna _make_ you move!" Donald shouted.

"See, that would work, if I were just any old dude," the man said. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Kuruoi's eyes rolled to the side. "Says the guy who stood on the sidelines," he muttered.

"Oh, dear," the man said, placing his hands on his hips. "I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked bitterly.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd your dealing with really is?"

"Remained me?" Sora asked, glaring at the man.

He began laughing to himself. "That's _right_," he said. "He used to give me the exact same look."

Tian scoffed. "Will you knock it off with the head games," she said, tightening her grip on her Keyblade.

"Gee, I just don't know."

He held his arms to the side, as though ready to attack. Helia, believing that it would come to that, fumbled slightly with her yo-yo. The six of them each held out their weapons, sunk into a fighting stance, waiting for the man to make his first move. Several intense moments passed, until the hooded man lowered his arm. "Now the tiger and kitten better be good," he said, disappearing into darkness. "Be sure to take care of that sun child, now."

"Wait!" shouted Donald. He ran forward, and leaped into the air. But the man was already gone, and the duck landed on the pavement. "Nuts! He got away!"

"What was weird," Sora said, lowering his guard. "Who gave him the same look?"

"The whole thing was just weird," Helia said, hugging herself. She muttered under her breath, "And creepy…"

"Y'know," said Goofy. "I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya."

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me."

"We sure about that though," Kuroi said, allowing his gunblade to disappear. "Remember the last time we were at the castle in Hollow Bastion when we came across that man in the same coat? We just thought it was Ansem trying to mess with us, but what if it was one of those Organization guys?"

"Yeah, but he had his face hidden," Sora explained. "For all we know, a lot of people where that coat for no good reason."

Sora reached into his pocket and took out his Restoration Committee membership card. He held it out in front of him, when it started to glow. It hovered out of his hand, into the air. Sora looked down at his Keyblade to find the tip was beginning to glow. "Gawrsh," Goofy said. "Ya think…?"

Sora's Keyblade glowed bright, and brighter. Tian had to shield her eyes from the intensity. When the light died down, Sora had his Keyblade pointed skyward. "Now I get it," he muttered to himself. He lowered his arm. "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Sorry," Kuroi said, turning to Leon. When did he catch up? Actually, where the heck was he? "We need to get going."

Leon replied with a nod. No one who knew them could really expect them to stay for too long. "Organization XIII," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "They look tough. Be careful out there."

* * *

"You know," Axel said, glancing over his shoulder slightly. "There's a very easy way to avoid something like this."

"They're uncomfortable!" Mitsuki whined.

The purple haired Nobody had left the mansion to tend to her flowers. After a while, Axel left Namine and Kazehi to make sure she was all right. During that time, Mitsuki stepped on a shard of glass, or a sharp stone, and was bleeding.

This wasn't anything new to Mitsuki, due to the Nobody's refusal to wear shoes. She was a bit of a fast healer, and would most likely be walking around like nothing happened within a day or two. But, for now, Axel was helping Mitsuki get back to Namine's room by carrying her on his back. "We can probably expect you to be leaving in a couple of days," Mitsuki said, tightening her grip around Axel neck.

"I'll have to," the pyro said. "I can't allow the Organization to catch up with me. Probably wouldn't hurt you guy's to move around as well."

"Probably," Mitsuki murmured. "What do you plan on doing though?"

Axel thought for a moment. The last sentence of a particular letter repeated itself over and over to him _'I want to spend more time with you.'_ "I don't know," he said finally.

Mitsuki knew he was lying. "You can't get them back, Axel," she said. "This is the way things need to be."

"And why is that?" Axel asked bitterly.

"Because it's right."

The red-head scoffed. "How is that an answer when everybody thinks their right."

"I guess that's true," Mitsuki said. "Everybody does think that their believes, are right. But, in this situation, we need to do things based on what's right for _everybody_, rather than one person. In the end, returning to their original selves is what's best for everyone. This way… Both Nobodies, and original self can be all they were meant to be.

"Is it really that bad for them to coexist? They did for a short while and -"

"And look what happened," said Mitsuki. "I get it, to a point. Ever since we were born I wanted to meet Inxat at least once. I got that one meeting, and it didn't satisfy. But until I see Tian again, I still wont be satisfied. It's logical when you take everything into consideration. Who Inxat is, who I am. The circumstances of our birth. So I was always aware of her presence. I imagine it's the same for Namine and Roxas."

Right. Mitsuki's original self was Tian's twin sister Yue. Mitsuki was born through Tian's body when Yue's heart was released. In that scene, Mitsuki and Inxat are twins themselves. And, given the circumstances, the same could probably be said about Roxas and Namine. "But," Mitsuki sighed. "I realize it's a little different for you."

"Yeah," the red-head said simply. "Thinking about it, things were a bit simpler before Roxas and Inxat came into the picture. Still…"

"You wouldn't trade the time you had for the world."

Axel remained silent for moment. If he didn't have Mitsuki on his back, his hand would have reached into his left pocket. Where he kept Roxas' ice cream stick, Inxat's pearl, and her letter. They were the last sign's he had to reassure himself that the three of them were friends. That the younger Nobodies where once by his side. That his memories of them did exist.

"No. I wouldn't."

* * *

**Authors Note:** One part of this chapter was taken from Chapter 13 of the manga.

I always found it amusing that Sora never questioned the missing members.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten One of the Guys**

The frustrating thing about sleeping for a year is that Tian could not doze off during their travel between worlds. Before, she always took a nap during their travels. The problem was they hardly fought as hard as they usually did, so, leaving Hollow Bastion, she was not feeling as worn out as she usually did.

This left a bored Tian, draped over the arm rests of her seat in the cock pit. Everyone else seemed to know how to keep busy. Kuroi was helping Goofy with a crossword puzzle, Helia made herself comfortable on the floor, playing with her yo-yo. And Sora was busy begging Donald to let him pilot the ship.

Tian knew full well that Donald wouldn't allow it, especially after he crash-landed them in a jungle world. It really did not help at all that they fell into three separate groups. And Tian was the odd man out.

She arched her bow. It was actually in the Deep Jungle that Tian was beginning to notice these weird abilities she apparently had. Or course, that latter proved to be Yue's own powers acting through Tian's body. Several other times Tian would hear a mysterious voice instructing her on what to do. Again, that later turned out to be Yue.

These powers kind of stopped after the separation. So, odds were, Tian wouldn't be able to use these powers anymore.

Ugh, she was bored. The next world they got to better be challenging.

Sighing, Tian allowed her head to tilt back. Hopefully Long and Riku stuck together after they closed the door. She wondered how they got out. When Tian thought about it, she could remember Riku said something to Sora, but she couldn't make out what it was. Was it something she was supposed to hear too? Well if that was the case, why didn't Riku speak up so they could both hear?

The hum of the ships engine died down. "We're here!" Donald exclaimed.

Finally!

* * *

The door of the Gummi Ship closed. A hooded figure poked his head into the cockpit. Good, it was empty.

He traveled below deck, to the hall of bedrooms. He poked his head into each room. There was no distinction between them just yet. They were all untouched. Great, how was he supposed to find her room?

In the end, the hooded figure just place the parcel he carried under his arm in a random bedroom. Someone was bound to find it.

* * *

Upon exiting the Gummi Ship, the first thing to notice was the bamboo forest they landed it. At best guess, they were on a mountain, mostly judging from the landscape. Now, if only they could find a village, they could ask around.

Goofy pulled to a stop upon see a young man in green and black armor, with a dark figure towering over him. "A Heartless?" Donald asked in a hushed tone.

Sora nodded. "Let's get the jump on 'im!"

"Let's do it!" Tian said pumping her fist.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, as Donald, Sora, and Tian took off. "Maybe we should look before we leap."

"Those three, look?" Kuroi questioned with a slight scoff.

"So, this isn't the first time, they just act?" asked Helia. In response, Kuroi just laughed.

The three launched into the air, ready to pounce that the 'Heartless.' The armored boy, crouched down, covering his head, as a small, red dragon scurried out of it's hiding spot, and hit in the boy's armor. The attackers landed hard on the ground. "Hey," Kuroi said, he, Goofy, and Helia walked up to the fallen trio. "Wasn't that Mushu?"

The dragon poked it's small head out of the boy's armor. "That right," he declared. "I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now, y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu!" Sora smiled, standing up. He dusted off the front of his pants. "We missed you!"

"Well you better _hope_ I miss _you_, or else you're- you're…" the dragon ranted. He paused for a moment, and got a good look at the travelers. "Hey! What're you guy's doing in my neck of the woods!"

Kuroi scoffed. "Took him long enough."

"You know them?" the boy asked as Mushu jumped off his shoulders.

Now that Tian had a good look at him, something seemed… off. His voice seemed a little high pitched for someone who looked like they were post-pubescent. His factual features seemed a little too feminine, for a boy that was old enough to be a solider. Either he was a really effeminate boy, or he was really a she.

"_Know_ them," Mushu repeated. "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together!"

When the worlds fell into darkness, there were several inhabitants of different worlds that had a strong enough spirit that they lived on in the form of a gemstone. Sora and Tian used them a summon gems when they needed an extra hand. Mushu was one of them. "Yeah, you know," Mushu continued. "I helped these guy's out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cuase I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

He leaned himself against Sora's large shoe. "Something like that," the spiky haired brunette said stepping back. He looked up at the armored… boy? "And… you are?"

'He' stood up. "I'm Mulan," 'he' said. This confirmed Tian's suspicions. Takes a girl to know a girl. "Um, no, I-I mean…"

She suddenly deepened her voice in an attempt to sound masculine. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"So… you know Mushu?" asked Tian.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians," Ping explained.

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian," said Goofy.

'_That would explain why he turned into a gem,' _thought Tian.

Helia's head tilted to the side. _This_ little guy was a family guardian? She wasn't so sure. The title 'family guardian' sounded kind of heavy. But something as puny as Mushu was a family guardian? Not to mention Helia's impression of Mushu was that he was all talk. "A little lizard can be a family guardian?" she asked.

"Dragon!" Mushu corrected irritably. "Dra-gon! Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing."

Mushu turned to Sora, and jerked his thumb in the blond girl's direction. "So, what's her story, huh?" he asked. "You've been letting any ol' sap join you're group?"

"We're helping Helia," Donald explained. "She got lost, so we're helping her find her way home."

Mushu looked back up at Helia with a slight _'humph.'_ "Well, I'll have you know, Missy," he said, climbing onto Ping's shoulder. "You're pals here were borrowing a Fa family guardian. Which puts them all up to their eyeballs in debt to Ping here. And guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu…" Ping said in a hushed tone. He did not want to bother these people. Even if they were Mushu's friends. They didn't need to drag them into this war.

"Ah, they don't mind," the dragon reassured. "Ain't that right?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Sounds fair," he said.

Kuroi shrugged. "What's the worse that could happen," he muttered.

"See," the red dragon explained. "Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army."

"Would you join us?" Ping asked, placing a hand on 'his' chest. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guy's, like you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Kuroi said, shaking one hand from side to side. "What do you mean 'fit in with guy's, like us?'"

"Well, um, uh don't-" Ping stuttered. "Don't worry about that."

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" asked Goofy.

"So, I'm not the only one that saw it," Tian added.

The boy's, even Helia, were surprised to hear this. "You're a… girl?" Sora forced out.

"You didn't notice?" Ping asked innocently.

"How'd you figure it out?" Kuroi asked, turning his attention to Tian.

"Oh, I dunno," she shrugged. Tian suddenly cupped her hands over her breast. "Take a wild guess…"

"I think it's working," Ping said to Mushu, who sat on her shoulder.

"I dunno," an unimpressed Mushu said. "Those guy's would fall for anything."

"So, what are we waiting for," Tian said, pumping her fits.

"Wait…" Ping said, her eyes widening slightly. "You're going?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, traditionally, women are forbidden to join the Imperial Army."

"Okay," Kuroi said, crossing his arm's over his chest. "That's not stopping you."

"But there's a reason, I'm dressed as a man," Ping explained. "Even then, I'm still putting myself at risk. If a woman is discovered in the army, then it's the death penalty."

Both Tian's and Helia's expressions fell. Well, that complicated things a bit. "Excuse us a moment," Sora said, grabbing the girl's by the shoulders. "We just need to discuss things quickly."

Immediately the travelers huddled as if they were talking about a football strategy. "Okay, what do we do?" Sora asked quickly.

"Why are you asking?" Tian asked in response. "Answers simple. Helia and I will just dress up as boy's too."

"No," Helia said shaking her head. "I'll wait in the ship."

"You sure, Helia?" asked Goofy. "We don't know how long we'll be there. It's bound to be awful lonely."

"I'll be fine. If I go with you, I'm bound to blow our cover."

"Well…" Donald began. "If your sure…"

* * *

"What are we looking for?" asked Sora. He, Kuroi, and Helia returned to the Gummi Ship.

"Something Tian can use," Kuroi said, searching the bedrooms. "She can't very well wear the clothes the fairies gave her while pretending to be a boy, now, can she?"

"Then why didn't she come with us?"

"Because Ping's helping her with the whole breast issue."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sora opened the closest door. Placed on the floor was a neatly wrapped, package. "When'd this get here?" Sora muttered to himself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tore off a corner of the wrappings. His face brightened. "Hey, Kuroi, I think I found something!"

* * *

"So," Tian said beaming. "What'd you think?"

The green eyes girl had wrapped her chest with a bit of sarashi, flattening it. She wore a dark blue shirt, with baggy blue jeans. She had on a pair of belts the criss-crossed over her waist, and black and white sneakers. Over her shirt, she wore Sora's old jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She kept on her earrings, but put her necklace in her pants pocket.

These clothes were inside the parcel Sora found on the Gummi Ship. However, there was not any sigh of where they came from, or who they were from. Sora exchanged glances with the others. "I think this is gonna work."

After parting with Helia, the group made their way over to Moo Shung camp. Ping explained that she was taking the place of her ageing father, as the Fa family had no son's. Fa Zhou was in battle once, but his health had been waning over the years, Ping quickly realized that his chance of survival where slim. So, she stole her father's armor, and left home in the night.

The country was currently at war with the Hun army after the penetrated the Great Wall. Moo Shung camp was training new recruits. Young men who, like Ping, sought to bring honor to themselves, and their family.

Soldiers had already filed into the campsite. Now all that needed to be done was hope that neither Ping, or Tian came off as too feminine. Then again they were with a duck and dog, so no matter what, they were bound to get looks. "Remember girl," Mushu whispered into Ping's ear. The small dragon hid in her armor. "Man-ly!"

However, Ping interpreted this as 'walk as bizarrely as possible.' The party walked up to a line where bowls of rice was being served. Sora stood in line, but, seconds later, was shoved by a man who was much shorter, dressed in red. "'Bout time we got some grub," he said, shoving the brunette out of the way.

"Hey," Sora snapped. "No cutting!"

"Get out!" shouted Donald.

The man, Yao, suddenly whipped around, punching Sora in the face, knocking him over. Donald launched himself onto the man, the two began grappling on the ground. "Hey," a man in a yellow uniform said, shoving Donald to the side. He was followed by a very large, but generally happy looking, man in a blue uniform walked close behind. "A space in line!"

Donald launched himself at the man in yellow, Ling. Sora finally joined in the scrap, attacking Yao. The large man in blue, Chien Po, seemed pretty indifferent about it all. Ping bit her lower lip. "Please!" she shouted.

A four brawlers turned their heads in her direction. Each one in mid-punch. Yao had Sora gripped by the collar, about ready to bop him into next week, while Donald and Ling where close to actually exchanging blows. "Please?" Ling repeated.

"What a girl!" Yao scoffed.

"Uh…" Ping stuttered. "Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" questioned Yao.

"You punched me!" Sora shouted.

"Cutting in line!" Donald added.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Kuroi, his arms crossed over his chest. "Let's move on with our lives."

"Who's side are you on?" Sora argued. "I just got slugged!"

"You want some more?" Yao threatened.

"L-Let's just get back in line, okay?" Ping suggested.

Yao scoffed. "You ain't worth my time," he muttered, glaring at Ping. He turned around, and got back in line. "Chicken boy."

"Chicken boy!" Mushu shouted from the inside of Ping's armor. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

At that, Yao suddenly grabbed Ping for a punch. She ducked out of the way, and ended up by hitting Ling. "Oh, sorry Ling," Yao apologized.

Before anyone could register what was going on, another fight broke out. Ping tried her hardest to get out of it, but she just seemed to make things worse. Soon, the soldier's who weren't even involved with the first fight joined in. "Hey!" Tian shouted, as soon as Sora and Donald were thrown back into the fight. "Cut it out! Do you want to-"

Someone's, she was not sure who's, knee slammed into Tian's face. She fell back, blood trickling down her nose. Her hears began to turn red and heat up. She pushed herself up and dove into the scrap. She grabbed one of the soldiers by the collar, who just so happened to be Ling, and punched him square in the jaw. "Soldiers!" a man shouted. "Get back in line!"

A stone-faced man walked out of one of the tents, with a skinny man in blue robes following close behind. This man looked like a nervous breakdown waiting to happen.

Obediently, the soldiers, including the group of travelers, lined up in an orderly fashion. Captain Lee Shang walked down the straight line, looking over each soldier. It was as though to say 'I'm in charge, know your place.'

At that moment, a group of Heartless rose up from the shadows on the ground. "What are they?" asked Ping.

"Heartless," Kuroi muttered, his gunblade appearing in his hands.

"Ping," Sora said in a hushed tone, his own weapon in hand. "I hope you're ready."

"I have to be," said Ping. She pulled her father's sword from is sheath.

Fact was, Ping had never fought before in her life. She never needed to, and it was not like her father allowed her to. Heck, just before she left home she was getting dolled up to meet the matchmaker for find herself a good husband. However, Ping's lack of grace brought nothing but dishonor to herself and the Fa family.

She was at a large disadvantage in comparison to her new friends. Or the rest of the army for that matter.

By the time the Heartless were taken care of, most of the army had watched them. Murmurs were exchanged, and some were even slightly impressed. "You there," the commanding voice of Captain Shang declared. "What are your names?"

"Sora."

"Kuroi."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Tai," the green eyed islander replied. It was the only name she could think of at the moment. _Could_ Tian have passed for a boy's name?

"You're welcome in my troop," said the Captain. "You're battle skills are encouraging."

Ping cleared her throat. "I am the son of Fa Zhou-"

"You should return home," the Captain said harshly. His eyes glaring at Ping.

"B-But… That would dishonor my family!"

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Captain Shang argued.

"Don't make me…"

"If Ping trains hard, and does his best," began Sora. Maybe they could make a bargain out of this. "He'll get stronger in no time."

The Captain didn't look convinced. "Sir," said Tian. "Just give us an assignment. "I'm sure Ping will have no problem with it."

"So… you want to be tested?" questioned the Captain. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" an enthusiastic Donald declared.

"I doubt that," said the Captain. He didn't sound like he was purposely putting them down, but pretty much saying that they did not quite understand what the Huns were like. "The six of you will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it?" Sora asked, lacing his hands behind his head. "No problem."

"Sora!" Kuroi hissed. "Don't get cocky."

"What?"

* * *

On a rocky terrain, over looking the campsite, two hooded figures stood. One of them was shorted by just a couple of inches. He removed his hood to reveal blond hair. "It was a good idea to look into the worlds culture before they got too far in," said Long. "Tian would have been pretty peeved if she couldn't join in because they didn't have the right clothes."

"Probably," the man said in response. "But you were the one who went out and bought the clothes."

"Yeah and I had to guess her size. How did you know Helia would stay in the ship, thought?"

The man thought for a moment. "For the time being, Helia feel's a little inferior," he said. "She was the one who kind of came into all of this by choice. And she's the one with the least fighting experience. Then add pretending to be a boy to the mix, and she's a nervous wreck. Give her some time, and she'll get over it soon enough."

Long nodded. "If the King is right, she'll have to."

* * *

Ping was about ready to collapse by the time they went to the tents. They had two set up, side by side, one for the girls, the other for the boys. They were about ready for sleep.

The rest of the day consisted of training exercises. It was mostly the Captain's renascence that the six were up for the job of scouting. Tomorrow they were to take part in training with the rest of the soldiers. "I knew it was going to be hard," Ping said, removing her armor. "But I didn't think it would be like this."

Tian was changed in a white shirt, and blue pants. She was laying down in her sleeping bag. "Just wait," Tian said. "Your body will adjust."

Speaking from experience. Just the other day her movements were sluggish, and she got tired easily. Thankfully her body adapted back into the swing of things easily, and her muscle memory kicked in. "Let's just hope we can keep this up," Ping yawned, now dressed in her sleepwear. She laid herself down on her sleeping bag. "Being one of they… guys…"

And immediately, Ping was dead asleep.

'One of the guys,' the four words Tian found herself dreading for a while now. Especially when Riku was involved. The thought that Riku might just always think of her as one of the guys just got her worked up.

_Tian looked at the floor, again, fiddling with her necklace. "Have you… e-ever thought of me as a girl?" she asked randomly. "Or am I just one of the guys?"_

"_What?" Riku looked confused._

"_F-Forget it," she huffed, turning her head to the side. _

Her pupils shrank. Her face turned red.

That's right! She actually asked that to Riku last year on Captain Hook's ship. He tried to get Tian to help him rescue Kairi, and by extension Yue, and Tian just, out of the blue, asked him if he ever saw her as a girl.

Tian placed her hands over her ears. They were warm, most likely red. "Why did I say that?" she said to herself. "Why did I say that? Why did I say that!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** You can see Tian as a boy here alexfuji18 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Tian-in-the-Land-of-Dagons-302751942

_I think_ 'Tian' could also work out as a boy's name. But for the sake of me having some form of fun with this, Tian becomes Tai.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven Family's Honor**

"_Away goes the butterfly  
To catch it I will never try;  
The butterfly's about to 'light,  
I would not have it if I might."_

_Yue sang, watching the red butterfly flutter by. Her twin smiled boldly with a small bouquet of purple flowers in her hands. They were playing outside their house. A bamboo thicket lined the yard, preventing the young children from wandering off. And lining the bamboo was shrubbery of purple flowers, that were common in Yong Heng De. "What do you think?" Tian asked. "We have enough?"_

"_Uh-huh!" she nodded. _

"_I'll take them to mama."_

_The small girl pushed the door open, with flowers in hand. It was quiet in the house that day, partially due to the meeting between family's happening that day. That was a part of the reason why the twins were outside playing, to keep them quiet and out of the way. They didn't need to worry about Long, who just stayed in his room. The other families preferred him to the twins. Even to their mother._

_But, the meeting had to be nearly done by now. "_This_ is why women should be seen and not heard!" someone shouted. Tian recognized the voice, it belong to Gao Bai, the head of the Gao family. "I told your father time and time again to try once more for a son-"_

"_Well, I'm sorry," Li-hua said harshly. "I never asked to be born a woman. Fact is, my mother couldn't have anymore children. You're stuck with me."_

"_Only until Long comes of age," Bai corrected. "Once he turn's eighteen, he'll take over as head of the Li family."_

"_Tian," the girl heard. She looked up to find the familiar blonde boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?"_

_The black haired girl smiled at her older brother and held out the flowers in her hands. "Yue and I picked flowers for mama!"_

_Long smiled slightly. "But mom's a little busy right now," Long said. "Let's put them in water. I'm sure mom'll find them later."_

"_Kay!"_

She almost forgot. Her homeworld, the world she was born on, had similar views on woman as the Land of Dragons did. It was an outrage that a woman took over as head of the Li family. But Long was too young to take over. Only two when their grandfather passed away. When Long turned eighteen, he was supposed to take over as head of the family. Tian did not understand this at the time.

"Ping!" Kuroi called from outside the tent. "Tai! Get up, we need to get a move on, we're late enough as it is."

Tian removed her night shirt and began to wrap the sarashi around her chest. She place her index and middle finger where over her heart. The skin was scared, she noticed it yesterday when she first changed into the boy's clothes. She almost forgot where it came from, but it didn't take her too long to remember.

It was when Riku stabbed her with his Keyblade in Hollow Bastion. It went right through her, so there was bound to be a scar on her back from the exit wound, Tian made a mental note to check on the ship later. But, it was because of this wound that Yue's heart returned to her body. And also gave Sora the idea to use it on himself to rescue Kairi.

Of course, this also caused Tian to become a Heartless, herself. If that wasn't irony, Tian didn't want to know what was. After Yue witness Kairi return Sora to himself with her light, she left the group to find Tian's Heartless. And, like Sora, Tian followed Yue's light, and returned to herself.

At the time, it never dawned on Tian that the ordeal might have left her scared. And she never really had the time to check, so the scar kind of came as a surprised. She wondered if Sora had a similar scar.

Ping and Tian scrambled out of their tent, fully dressed. "Come on, come on!" Sora urged, leading the group to the training sight.

The soldier's had already grouped up, chatting amongst themselves. Chi Fu, the royal adviser, made an attempt to settle the men down before the Captain arrived. "Order," Chi Fu demanded, tapping his writing bored with his pen. "People, order!"

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle," one of the soldiers said.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp," said Chien Po.

"That's not funny," the adviser growled.

"I think we made it," Donald said, sliding to a stop.

"Yeah, just barely," Tian sighed.

"Look like our new friends slept in this morning," Ling sneered, approaching the group.

"Hey, just back off," Sora threatened.

"Or what?" Yao countered.

"Look, you-"

"Soldiers!" Captain Shang said, emerging from his tent. Immediately, the soldiers lined up in an orderly fashion. As he spoke, the Captain removed his shirt, causing Tian's ears to heat up. She didn't need to look at Ping to know that she had a similar reaction. _Why_ did he have to be so fit? "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me."

"Ooh," Yao muttered. "Tough guy."

"Yao," the Captain said, suddenly pulling out a bow and arrow.

He had it aimed at Yao, to which the rest of the army stepped back. The Captain then aimed for the top of the tall, wooden pole in the middle of the camp. The pole they all stood in font of. Captain Shang released the arrow. It logged itself at the top of the pole.

"Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Cracking his knuckles, Yao approached the pole. "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy," he muttered. "_And_ I'll do it with my shirt on."

He crouched down, ready to jump a few feet onto the pole. "One moment," the Captain interrupted. Chi Fu held a thin, black box out for him. Opening the box, he took out two, giant, and from the looks of it, golden, metals tied to black straps. "One represents discipline. One represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow."

Grumbling once again, Yao approached the pole, now weighed down by the giant medals. He leaped up, and latched himself onto the pole. Feeling himself slide down, he dug his teeth into the wood. Still, he fell over. _'Okay, ow,' _Tian thought.

One by one, the other soldiers were given the same instruction. Retrieve the arrow while carrying the medallions on your wrists. All tried, all failed. Donald was frustrated to the point where, after he fell, he started to claw at the pole in anger. He only calmed down when Chien Po grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, and instructed him to chant. But, being Donald, it just came off as incoherent babbling. It worked well enough though.

Tian was used to climbing something like this. She would climb trees on the islands all the time to get the fruit they carried. But this pole was wider than the trees back home. And there were the metals weighing them down.

She slid down the pole, and landed on her backside. "We've got a long way to go," the Captain muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

The next few day's consisted of training. Sword work, archery, hand-eye coordination, hand-to-hand combat, even working with canons. However, it was painfully obvious that Ping was the weakest link out of the troops. She was getting better, but she clearly lacked the strength of a man.

It surprised Tian that no one made the connection through this, but she had to assume that the other soldiers thought that Ping was just a shelter child. Probably made scenes to them, considering the fact that Ping royally failed at being a man to the point where she just came off as socially inept.

But, slowly, but surely, Ping was improving. But it wasn't fast enough for the Captain to take notice. Not to mention Mushu only made things worse with his meddling.

They lost count on how many day's they were there for. At night, someone usually snuck out to check up on Helia in the Gummi Ship. She said she was fine, and that she worked on a bit of target practice in the ship, getting used to her yo-yo's functions.

One night, after a hard day of training, the Captain asked to see Ping alone. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow before Tian decided to check up on her herself. She bumped into Ping, about half-way to the Captain's tent. She looked as pale as a sheet, like she was about ready to break. "I've been ordered to return home…" she muttered.

"What?" Tian questioned. "B-But…"

"The Captain said I'll only drag everyone down in the rage of war," Ping said, avoiding eye contact with Tian. "He's right."

"No," Tian shook her head. "No. Ping, you're improving. Nothing happens over night…"

"Coming here was a mistake, Tai. It was dumb of me to think I could bring my family honor. Come on, we better tell the others."

So that was it? Ping was just going to give up here? What about her father? Bringing honor to the Fa family? All that was just going down the drain? Just like that?

Tian, lost in thought, bumped into Ping. Her eyes were locked on the towering pole with the single arrow protruding from the wood. In his own way, the Captain to keep trying at it. It was as though to say, get this arrow, and you're ready. "Ping?" Tian asked.

Without much of a second thought, Ping fastened the golden metals to her wrist, and tried to climb up the pole. Many of the soldiers had tried since the first day, but failed. They could never get any higher than a few feet beyond their own height. Ping hardly ever got more than three feet of the ground. Predictably, she fell.

Tian bit her lip. Ping seemed really determined to reach the arrow. Was it the order to return home? Or was it maybe just because she might not get the chance to again.

Ping tried again and again, only meet the same end. She looked down at the metals. This couldn't have been impossible. But why did the Captain require them when climbing the post? To build body strength? No, couldn't be. Wasn't that what they did during training? There had to be a trick to this.

Ping's eyes widened. That's it!

Holding the medals by the straps, she wrapped them around the post so that they were secure. Slowly, she began to shimmy the straps up the post, Ping braced her feet against the post and began to climb up the pole.

With a smile tugging at her lips, Tian tore through the camp, to the tent her friends shared. She didn't bother with decency, and poked her head into the tent. "Guy's get up!" she shouted. She began to clap her hands together. "Up! Up! Up!"

The boy's groaned. Donald angrily stuffed his head under his pillow. "Ti… an…" Sora grumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Go back to bed," Kuroi ordered, turning over in his sleeping bag.

"You gotta see what Ping's doing!" Tian said, nearly bouncing on her feet. "She figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Goofy slurred.

"The post! The post!"

That woke everyone up. Scurrying to dress themselves, the boys followed Tian to the post. Ping was a little more than half-way up. "No way," Sora said, amazed. "She's actually doing it!"

As the sun began to rise, the soldiers exited their tents. Soon, everyone surrounded the pole, encouraging Ping. _Ping_, of all people, actually figured out the Captain's puzzle. The weakest ling, the rung of the litter. The one they relentlessly ganged up on, on more than one occasion. This scrawny weakling, had actually solved the meaning behind the Captain's words, and just might be the one to reach the arrow.

Ping was just blow the arrow, at this point the whole camp was below her, encouraging her. Her foot slipped, Ping nearly fell, but was able to keep herself standing by tightening her hold on the straps. She heaved herself up and continued.

Captain Shang exited his tent, expecting to see his soldiers lined up for the day. Unexpectedly, an arrow flew into his path, logged into the ground. He looked up to find Ping seated on the top of the wooden post, surrounded by cheering soldiers.

* * *

Ping's action's were enough to impress the Captain. She was allowed back in the army, and improved three-fold within the next few days. Finally, one morning, Captain Shang, the six of them were to scout out the summit, make sure it was clear of Huns, before the troops left too meet with the General, the Captain's father. They were also given the order to clear the summit of Heartless, as they would be taking explosives with them.

There weren't any Huns, but quite a few Heartless. They were taken care of easily. As soon as they were sure the path was clear they returned to camp and reported to Captain Shang. The young Captain was growing increasingly impressed with Ping.

Night had fallen over the camp, and Tian left her tent with a towel in hand. "Where'd you think you're going?" Kuroi asked. He and Sora stood outside her tent, with their arms crossed.

"To the lake with Ping," she said simply. "We're going to wash up."

"Are you kidding?" Sora questioned. "What if you get caught?"

"Hey," Tian said in a hushed tone. "I can't remember the last time I washed up, okay. Just because _you_ boys are okay reeking on a daily basis, doesn't mean _I_ am."

She ended her little rant with a snap of the fingers and took off for the lake. Kuroi scowled. Fine, if she and Ping wanted to blow their cover, he wasn't about to stop them. "Kuroi," Sora began, lacing his hands behind his head. "Why are girl's crazy?"

By the time Tian made it to the lake, Ping had already stripped down to a towel, with Mushu ranting about how they were bound to get caught. "Mushu," Tian said, removing her shirt and jacket. "If you really that worried, then keep watch."

"Yeah, yeah," the red dragon muttered. "Stand watch, Mushu, while we blow our secrets with our stupid girly habits."

She rolled her green eyes, and dove into the water as soon as she was nude. For a moment, she was in bliss. She broke her head through the water and leaned back slightly. "I literally cannot remember the last time I had a bath," she said.

"You've been traveling for that long?" Ping questioned. She was submerged to her neck.

Tian nodded. "Sora and I are looking for our friend, Riku. And at the same time, I'm looking for my brother."

"I see…" Ping muttered.

"What about your father?" Tian asked. "From what I've been hearing, some of the other soldiers have a difficult time believing you're the son of Fa Zhou."

"My father was a war hero when he was younger," Ping explained. "He sustained a leg injury in battle that never fully healed, and just seemed to effect his health as time went on. He wouldn't have survived if I didn't intervene."

"You're family must be worried sick. What do you think they'll say when you return home?"

"It's not mother and grandmother I'm worried about coming home to. My father and I had a bit of an argument before I left. But, what about your families? Aren't they concerned about you?"

Tian's expression dropped. True, their families had to be concerned with not seeing their children for a year, and the black haired girl was pretty sure Donald and Goofy had people important to them waiting at home. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to explain their year of absence. Fact was, Tian really wasn't sure about going home. Yes, she wanted to see Yue again, and that was the main reason she would return to the island. But, there was one issue Tian really did not want to deal with. Her mom.

Her mother, Li-hua was the one who had her… step-dad, Zuan suppress her memories. She was the reason Tian forgot she had a brother and a twin in the first place. Li-hua had ten perfectly good years to sit down and explain things to Tian. But, no. She had to keep silent while Tian had her 'nightmares' and began to question her sanity. Her nightmares even gotten to the point were Tian was given the suggested to see a psychologist.

This memory suppression was the reason why Long was so peeved with her. Why he looked at her with hatred. Li-hua, and Zuan both had countless opportunities to tell her, but they didn't.

A lot of Tian's memories from the time had returned to her, but there were still a few holes. Such as that Tian could not remember face of her birth father, Adrian, or the name and face of the man behind it all.

"Yeah," Tian nodded. "I'm sure they're- Crap!"

Headed straight for the lake, were Ling, Yao, and Chien Po, each one of them stripped of their clothing. And there floating in the water were a couple of girls, in a situation where women were forbidden. _'I can see 'I told you so' in my future,'_ Tian thought, ducking into the water.

Ping, on the other hand, tried to hide herself with a lily pad. It worked about as well as one would think. "Hey, Ping! Tai!" Yao greeted.

"Hi, guys," Ping said placing the lily pad down. She grabbed Tian by the shoulder "Didn't know you were here. Well, Tai and I were just washing, so now we're clean, and we're gonna go."

"Whoa, wait," Ling said, swimming up to the two.

'_Nu! Swim away! Swim away!'_

"I know we were jerks before, so let's start over," he said, extending a hand to Ping. She took it, a little awkwardly, and they shook. "Hi, I'm Ling."

Tian heard something approach her from behind, nearly causing her to jump. "And I'm Chien Po," she heard.

"Uh… Hiya, Chien Po," Tian smiled weakly.

Somehow, Tian doubted Chien Po counted as 'we.' He was actually fairly passive, and a bit of a peace maker. "And I am Yao, King of the Rock!" the short gruff man declared, standing on a rock in the middle of the lake. Ping buried her eyes in her hand, while Tian felt her ears heat up. Her virgin eyes were no longer virgins. "And there's nothing you girl's can do about it."

"Oh yeah?" Ling challenged. "Well, I think I can take you with Ping and Tai!"

'_Don't drag me into this…'_

"I really…" Ping stuttered, slowly inching herself away from Ling. "Don't wan to take him anywhere."

"But, Ping! We have to fight!"

"No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and… swim around!"

'_Really, Ping…'_

"You know," Tian said. "Ping and I really should get going. We-"

"C'mon!" Ling argued. "Don't be such a-"

A crunching sound was heard. Ling's hand reached down his backside. "Something bit me!" he shouted.

Mushu's head poked out of the water, muttering something furiously under his breath. This got the gang of three in a frenzy, thinking Mushu was a snake. During this, Ping and Tian rushed out of the lake, and sunk out of sight.

When thing settled down, the gang of three were all huddled together on the rock. "Some King of the Rock."

Tian's ears were still red by the time she wrapped herself in her towel. "That was too close for comfort," she muttered.

"No," Mushu corrected, brushing his teeth furiously. "That was vile. You two owe me big!"

"Don't I already owe you? Isn't that why I'm here in the first place?"

"I never want to see a naked man again," Ping said to herself.

By some cruel, divine act, a heard of naked men darted pass the small group, headed straight for the lake.

* * *

"You think your troops are ready to fight?" Chi Fu asked. He was seated in his tent with the Captain. "Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training," Captain Shang argued.

Outside the tent, Ping and Tian, now fully dressed, just heard the conversation happening inside.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain" Chi Fu continued. At this point he stood up, with his toiletries in hand. "Once the General reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

"We're not finished!" shouted the Captain, standing up himself.

"Be careful, Captain," the adviser warned. "The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed."

The two walked out of the tent, headed for the opposite direction. "Hey," Ping said, stepping forward, addressing the Captain. "I'll hold him, and you punch!"

Captain Shang ignored Ping's comment, and slowly, continued forward. "Or not…" Ping said to herself. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!"

He glanced over his shoulder slightly, and walked on.

Smiling to herself, Ping turned herself around to find Tian and Mushu with their arm's crossed over their chests, with dull expression's on their faces. "I saw that," Mushu said simply.

"What?" Ping asked.

"Someone has a thing for the Captain," Tian said in a near sing-song tone.

"No," she argued. "I…"

"Yeah, right, sure," Mushu said, clearly not fooled.

* * *

Back at their campsite, Kuroi and Sora sat outside with a small fire going. Apparently they were trying to warm up a cup of noodles they took from the ship. Tian could hear Donald and Goofy's rhythmic snoring from their tent. "So," Sora grinned. "How'd it-"

"Do. Not. Ask. Me. How. It. Went. Got it!" Tian hissed, her face and ears beginning to warm up again.

Ping covered her face with her hand. "I'm going to bed," she muttered, walking into her tent.

"So, from the sounds of it," Kuroi said with a cocky smirk. "The phrase, 'We told you so,' comes to mind."

With a flash of anger in her eyes, Tian drove her fist into Kuroi's gut. The older bluenette let out a moan, and fell back on the grass. She then smacked Sora in the back of the head. "Hey!" Sora shouted, his hand braced against the, now soar, spot. "What'd I say?"

"I don't know," she said angrily. "But you looked guilty."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Had to add the bathing scene. Had to. Haaaaaaaaad to.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve A Life For A Life**

"_Nothing personal, Adrian. You just outgrew your usefulness."_

Tian's hands clamped around her right knee. There was a dull ache that pulsed through her muscle. Well, at least all that training was kicking in.

"Tai, Ping," Sora said, poking his head into the tent. "The Captain sent out the order. Pack up the tents, we're meeting with General Li."

While dressing, and packing up their tents, the boy's explained that, apparently, last night Chi Fu received and urgent message from the General. Now, they were to travel the mountain summit, and meet them at the fort.

It was during the climb through the snowy mountain, that Tian was glad she was wearing long pants. She rarely wore long pants, if at all. There was hardly a reason for it on Destiny Islands. Even at their coldest it was still nice enough weather to wear short sleeves and shorts.

Minutes of walking through the snow quickly turned into hours of walking through the snow. Eventually some of the soldiers kept themselves busy by talking about their lives back home, and other's would throw snowballs at each other. Much to Tian's surprise, Captain Shang, and Chi Fu, of all people, paid no attention to this.

But the topic that _really_ kept everyone interests was the girl they hoped to get upon returning home as a war hero. Apparently this troop consisted of _a lot _of lonely, single men. Even Chi Fu threw in a quick statement that he had a wonderful girl waiting for him at home. It was unanimously agreed that he was most likely talking about his mother.

And the Captain? There was the minor question of if he ever noticed women at all. Rumors said that General Li had him trained since he was a boy. Very few knew who the General's wife was, so she may have passed away shortly after the Captain was born, or at least when he was a young boy. But, those where just was the rumors were saying.

At long last, they arrived at a small, mountain village. After they helped unload the carts with the cannon's, Mushu gathered everyone to a privet location behind someone's hut. He seemed urgent. "Okay, girl," the small, red dragon said as soon as Ping showed up. "Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu."

"You mean the leader of the Huns?" Kuroi questioned. "Shouldn't we tell this to the Captain?"

"What? Use your head for a sec, will ya?" Mushu complained. "Now, why are we here? To make Ping here a war hero and bring honor to the family. So, let's go out there and find Shan-Yu ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars… Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!"

"Ping," Sora said, turning his gaze to the local. "What do you say?"

Ping thought for a moment. From the sounds of it, it was just Shan-Yu lurking around. They might actually have a chance if it's just Shan-Yu than the entire Hun army. "Okay," she said finally. "Let's go."

"Now, were cookin'!" Mushu said, punching the air. "Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

* * *

The cave had a biting chill to it. Tian was shaking, she knew that, and she could see that Sora and Kuroi were shaking fiercely too. Donald, Goofy, and Ping? They seemed just fine. The downside of living on an island.

Inside the cave was several old wagons, with explosives still contained inside them. Tian was a little afraid to know how they got there. Did the Huns bring them there? Or did their owners die in the cave? She didn't want to know.

Finally, they came at a dead end, that appeared to be some sort of candlelit altar. "There's nobody here," Donald said after scanning the area.

"You're crazy," Mushu scoffed, perched on Ping's shoulder. "Check again."

"Oh, well," the duck sighed.

"Can't say we didn't try," said Goofy.

As they walked off, the cave began to rumble, and a barrier appeared, blocking the anthropomorphic being's off. Hiding in the shadows, Shan-Yu smirked to himself. These fools wandered into his trap so easily, it was down right laughable.

"Guy's," Kuroi said, his gunblade tight in his hand. "Stay sharp."

Surrounding them were a small horde of Shadow's emerge from the ground. With them, a centaur-like creature, dressed in armor appeared with them, an Assault Rider.

It was during this fight that Ping really showed how far she had come since they first started. She was actually competent with the sword now.

The Shadows were the easy targets. The Assault Rider proved to be fairly difficult. By the time they got it out of the way, Tian was knocked to the side more than once. "Nice fighting, Ping!" Sora praised. "You were amazing."

"Yeah, you really made some improvements," Kuroi added.

"Thank you," Ping smiled.

"You okay?" Goofy asked. The barrier went down, allowing him and Donald to reunite with their friends.

"Yeah," Sora said, folding his arms behind his head. "Thanks to Ping."

"C'mon!" Mushu said, poking his head out of Ping's armor. "Time to report to the Captain!"

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here," Ping pointed out.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

"Yeah," Tian's eyes rolled to the side. "Like anyone's gonna believe that story."

* * *

The stench burning wood and bodies clung in the air. The entire village had been set on fire, several people had been slaughtered, with very little sign of survivors. "What… happened?" Tian asked, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know," Sora muttered. "What about the rest of the troop? Anybody see them?"

"Captain!" Ping exclaimed.

Captain Shang struggled to stand up. He looked to be a little beaten up, but okay over all. "Don't overdo it, Captain," Sora advised.

"Just scratched up," he muttered.

"Captain, the enemy!" Ping said quickly. "Where did they go?"

"They went towards the summit."

"We'll stop them!"

"Scout the area," the Captain instructed. "Search the missing troop, and any survivors."

"Sir!" the group saluted.

"It's kinda our fault," Goofy muttered, as they walked off.

Mushu leaped off Pings shoulder, and onto the ground. "You mean _my_ fault," the dragon said, treading through the cold snow.

"Uh-uh!" Donald said, slashing an arm through the air.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this," Sora argued. "Not us!"

"Hey, there they are!" they heard.

Approaching the group, was Yao, Ling, and the other soldiers. "Where the heck where ya?" Yao growled. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," Kuroi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened you guy's?"

"When we noticed you guy's went missing, we went out to search," Ling explained. "In case the worse happened. When we saw the raid on the village we managed to save the last of the cannons."

Suddenly, the Captain rode up to them on his horse, with Chien-Po doing his best to catch up. "The Huns are moving quickly," he declared. There was something different about him now. Something that made his voice heavy. "We'll make better time to the Imperial City through Tung Show pass. We're the only hope of the Emperor now. Move out!"

He nudged the horse slightly, and they trotted out of the village. "The General was murderer," Chien-Po explained quietly. "I found his helmet."

Ping looked back at the Captains retreating figure. Ping wasn't the only one who sought to bring her family honor. Right now, the Captain surly sought to bring honor to his father's memory.

* * *

The walk through the mountain pass was silent this time around. Ping lead the horse, which lead the cart that carried the last of the canons. No one wanted to speak. No one wanted to see if the Captain was okay. They just followed in a heavy silence.

The silence was abruptly broken when a rock inside the wagon went off, tearing through the fabric, and into the air. Ping glanced over her shoulder to find Mushu, shell-shocked, and smoking at the mouth. "What happened?" the Captain demanded, his horse trotting up to Ping.

"Uh…" she forced out. How was she supposed to explained this?

"You just gave away our position!" he shouted. "Now we're-"

He was interrupted by an arrow that hit him in the shoulder. The forced knocked him off his, startled horse. A flurry of arrows rained down, followed by an abundance of battle cries.

The Captain pulled the arrow out, quickly climbing onto his feet. "Get out of range!" he ordered.

That was the easy part. There was enough rocks, and packs of snow to take cover in. Just in time as the Huns began to light their arrows on fire. One of them struck the wagon, sending the horse into a frenzy. The Captain gave the order to save the cannons.

Tian quickly scrambled into the cart, gathering cannon's in her arms. She handed them off to the soldiers, who carried them away to safety. Outside, Ping was struggling to get the horse to settle down. She removed her sword from it's sheath, and cut the horse free of the harness that kept it attached to the card.

Back in the burning wagon, Tian continued to pass out the remaining cannons. Unexpectedly, Sora grabbed Tian by the arm, and pulled her out. The cart exploded with enough force to push the two islanders forward, into the snow. "You all right, Tai?" Sora asked, pulling himself onto his hands and knees.

"Yeah," the black haired girl nodded. "Thanks to you."

Something fell between the two of them. Mushu rose up from the snow, with a bitter look on his face. "Sure, she saves the horse!" the dragon complained.

Cannon's were fired, exploding at the mountain side. One after another. Soon, the sounds from the Huns no longer echoed from the cliffs. "Hold the last cannon," the Captain ordered Yao.

Several uncomfortable moments of silence. Shan-Yu stood on the edge of the cliff. Soon, Heartless were spilling over the edge of the cliff by the dozens. The small army was pitiful in comparison. "Prepare to fight," the Captain said, pulling his sword from his sheath. The rest of the soldiers followed suite. "If we die, we die with honor."

The Heartless namely consisted of Rapid Thruster's, and a couple of Bolt Towers. "Ready for this?" Sora asked, gripping his Kingdom Key in his hand.

"Naturally," Tian replied summoning Aubade.

The Rapid Thruster's were relatively easy, but they came in numbers. They quickly surrounded Tian preformed a spin slash taking out each of the surrounding Heartless. The Bolt Towers, on the other hand, were a bit difficult. They were stronger than the tiny Rapid Thrusters. "Tai!" Sora shouted. "Duck!"

Obediently, Tian dropped to her hands and knees as a red beam grazed over her. Sora had latched himself onto a Bolt Tower, and used it to take out the surrounding Heartless. As Sora leaped off the Heartless a shield struck the Bolt Tower, and was followed by a lightning attack. From overhead, a blue haired boy leaped down, driving his gunblade into the Bolt Tower.

"Took you guy's long enough," Tian said, standing herself up.

"Yao," the Captain instructed, the army still lined up with their used canons. Accept for Yao's. "Aim the cannon at Shan Yu."

The Hun in questioned sprinted down the mountain with a new batch of Heartless, and an army of Huns twice as large as the Heartless. "Crap…" Kuroi muttered, taking a step back. "Guy's I think we need to cut our losses."

Ping glanced down at the reflection in her sword. It showed the top of the mountain, covered in slow. "Sorry!" she said quickly.

She elbowed Yao aside, and wrapped her arms around the cannon. She quickly grabbed the flint and steel from Yao, and ran. "Ping!" the Captain shouted. "Ping, come back!"

Ping ran passed the travelers, much to their confusion. Shan Yu was drawing nearer, and nearer as Ping logged the cannon into the snow. Aiming it, she fumbled with the flint and steel. Shan Yu's falcon, Hayabusa, bashed itself into the back of Ping's head, knocking the flint and steel from her hands.

"Let's go," Tian said, adjusting her grip on her Keyblade. "We gotta back up Ping!"

Sora and Tian tore through the snow, after Ping. Ping searched the snow for the flint and steel. Quickly, she realized by the time she found them, the snow would have made them wet. She didn't have the time to dry them, Shan Yu was almost right in front of her. "C'mon!" Yao said, drawing his sword. "We gotta help!"

Following Yao's lead, Ling and Chien-Po, with swords in hand, ran after the two kids.

In a last ditch effort, Ping reached into the neck of her armor, and pulled out Mushu. She pulled at his thin body, causing a puff of flame to emerge from his mouth. Releasing Mushu, the small dragon prompt himself at the head of the cannon.

Shan Yu was just feet in front of Ping when the cannon went off, straight for the top of the mountain. "You missed!" Mushu shouted, his voice fading in the distance. "How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you!"

Tian and Sora slid to a stop the cannon hit the mountain summit. Slowly, but surely, the snow began to break apart. "He _didn't_…?" Sora said, mostly to himself.

Shan Yu looked back, the landside of snow building up, roaring towards him. A flash of anger tore back at Ping. With a cry of rage, he took his jagged sword and swung it at Ping. It tore through the side of her armor. Quickly she scrambled to her feet. She grabbed onto Shang, who had just caught up to Ping, leading him way from the oncoming avalanche, threatening to burry her, along with the Huns who weren't so lucky.

The islanders stared at the wave of snow, then back at each other. "**Run!**" Tian screamed.

They ran pass the gang of three, who paused momentarily, to see the wave of snow and ice headed straight for them. As soon as this registered, they ran in to opposite direction, after Sora and Tian, screaming.

"Over here!" Kuroi shouted, waving his arm's in the air to get their attention.

He, Donald, Goofy, and the other soldiers, had taken shelter behind a large rock formation. Sora grabbed Tian by the arm, and lead her to the shelter, followed by the gang of three. "Where's the Captain and Ping?" one of the soldiers asked once everyone was accounted for.

Outside, the horse Ping freed from the burning cart ran up to her, and the Captain. Quickly, Ping leaped onto the horse, and reached out the Captain. He lost his grip, and was carried away by the snow. The horse broke through the snow, racing for the Captain who lost consciousness. Grabbing onto his hand, Ping draped the Captain over the saddle.

"Sora, I swear if you drop me," Tian muttered.

She sat on Sora's shoulder, who sat on Chien-Po. On Tian's shoulders stood Yao, with a bow and arrow, with a long length of rope tied to the arrow, in his hands. "Do you see them?" Chien-Po questioned.

Yao scanned the area. He was just barely able to see Ping on horseback. "Yes!" he shouted. Stringing the arrow, he pulled, aimed at Ping, and released. "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety!"

He reached out for the rope, which just slipped through his hands. "Yao!" the soldiers shouted in unison.

"Great," Tian hissed. "We just need to try something else!"

"There _is_ nothing else!" Ling argued. "We lost most of our supplies in the village raid!"

"And we only managed to save a tent from the avalanche," Kuroi added.

The arrow landed near Ping, who managed to grab a hold of it. She tied it around the horse. Ping grabbed a bow, as the snow carried it away. The horse fell over the cliff as she shot the arrow at a sobbing Yao. "I let them slip through my fingers!" he blubbered.

The arrow, with the rope still tied to it, landed perfectly in his hands. "Don't let it go!" Donald shouted, grabbing onto the rope.

They were both pulled to the edge of the cliff they stood on. Immediately, Goofy, Kuroi, and Ling grabbed onto the rope, and pulled before Donald and Yao were taken over the edge. Seeing that they struggled, Sora and Tian grabbed on and pulled. Finally, and silently, Chien-Po walked up to them, wrapped his arm's around all of the, lifting them off the group, with Yao and Donald, still holding onto the rope, and walked backwards, pulling the horse, Ping, and the Captain onto solid ground.

Both Ping, and the Captain, who was just coming around, rolled off the horse, onto the snow, breathing heavily. "Ping," the Captain said coldly, prompting himself up on one elbow. "You are the craziest man I ever met."

Ping's eyes glanced down. "And for that," he continued. "I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

A roar of cheers irrupted from the soldiers. "Let's hear it for Ping," Ling cheered. "The bravest of us all!"

"You're the King of the Mountain!" exclaimed Yao.

"In the end," Kuroi muttered, as the soldiers cheered for Ping. "I'm gland it turned out alright for Ping. But did his plan really have to involve so much snow…?"

He had his hands wrapped around his upper body, shivering. "I-I know wh-what you mean," Sora said, his teeth began to chatter.

"What a bunch of babies," Donald muttered.

"It doesn't snow on the islands!" Tian argued, now hugging herself. "There was never any need for tick pants, or long-sleeved shirts!"

A cry of pain escaped Ping's lips. She clutched her side. "Ping," the Captain exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Ping removed her hand from her side. It was coated in blood. With the adrenalin that ran through her, she hardly noticed her injury after Shan Yu struck her with his sword. She could have lost a good deal of blood without realizing it. "He's wounded!" the Captain shouted. "Get help!"

Tian drew in a sharp breath of air. Even if Ping was going to come out of this injury okay, once the wound has been checked out, it may as well kill her. There was no way they could hide her gender now.

* * *

Neither the Captain, nor the troops doctor wanted to hear any of it, when Sora and Kuroi tried to explain that Donald could heal Ping's injury. All they could do was helplessly wait. The gang of three sat outside the tent, impatiently, while the Captain paced back and forth. Chi Fu, who had cowered behind a rock the whole time until he fell asleep, jotted things down on his note board. Probably a letter to the emperor.

"First, she uses me as a lighter," Mushu ranted as he walked up to the travelers. Somehow he survived the hole ordeal. "Then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this! You know, that's it! I give up! I can take this no more."

Kuroi extended his arm forward, and flicked Mushu in the back of the head. "Not now, pipsqueak," he muttered. "We have other thing's to worry about."

The doctor emerged from the tent. He said something to the Captain, who entered the tent, looking fairly disturbed. Chi Fu approached the doctor, who explained it to him. He entered the tent. A shout was heard from Chi Fu as Shang walked out.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," a worried Goofy said.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Chi Fu shouted, pulling Ping out of the tent by the arm. She had a blanket wrapped around her upper body. He took out the tie that kept Ping's topknot in place. "A woman!"

This surprised Ling, Yao, and Chein-Po. Suddenly that night at the lake made sense. Chi Fu threw her to the ground. "Treacherous snake!"

"My name is Mulan," she said to the Captain, who kept his back to her. "I did it to save my father!"

"High treason!" Chi Fu continued.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Ultimate dishonor!"

"It was the only way!" Mulan pleaded. "Please, believe me!"

Through out all this, Tian could feel Sora beginning to tense up. He always had a bad case of White Knight Syndrome. Always needing to help the distressed damsel. "Woman, or not," he said loudly, standing up. "She was the one that took out the Huns in one strike!"

The Captain turned to Sora and his friends, the anger in his eyes was hard to miss. "You all knew," he said. "You all knew Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Sora flinched slightly. That was true. They knew about Mulan the whole time. They were just as involved in this as Mulan was. "I can't believe you lied to me," the Captain muttered.

"So, we have accomplices too?" Chi Fu growled. "You bring shame to the Imperial Army _and_ the Emperor!"

He threw his arms down, and glanced over to Captain Shang. "Captain?"

Silently, the Captain walked up to the horse, and took out Mulan's sword from it's sheath. Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po attempted to rush over to her. Woman or not, she was their friend, she was the reason they were all alive. In response, Chi Fu held up his arm. "You know the law," he said.

Mulan lowered her head, as the Captain rose the sword above his head. He threw it in the snow, in front of Mulan. "A life for a life," he said dully. "My debt is repaid."

He turned himself around and marched forward. "Move out," he ordered.

"B-But Captain," Chi Fu stuttered. "You can't just…"

The Captain grabbed Chi Fu by the collar and pulled him close to his face. "I said, 'Move out.'"

Without a sound, the Captain mounted his horse, followed by Chi Fu on his own. They lead the hesitant arm through the mountain pass. Leaving behind Mulan, Tian, and the boys.

* * *

Lola-Lu sat on the side out the mountain, watching the woman, Mulan, place on a proper top from a distance. After a while, they got a small fire going, and the travelers sat around it. "I'm surprised," the pink haired woman said, leaning into Long's side. "I would've thought you'd jump in and get Tian out of that mess once that woman started the avalanche."

Smirking slightly, Long wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well," he said. "As crazy as it sounds, Tian can take care of herself. Stupidity would have to reach cosmic levels if you think running into the oncoming avalanche would keep you safe."

"Whatever," Lola-Lu sighed.

'You're just afraid of seeing her again,' she thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And here we are in June which mean's were that much closer to the English release of KH 3D. I already spoiled myself of the ending though. It took me a while to fully get it, if only because time travel confuzzles me. I'm working out the plot for the Door to Series. I think I can work it out. But, I haven't decided if Tian's gonna be made a Master or not.

Also, I've got video's posted on my photobucket account for character themes. Not all of them, but most. Here's the link, if your curious. s1106 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/h364/AlexFuji18/Character%20Themes/


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen The Flower in Adversity**

The Imperial Army had left them with a few extra blankets, and enough food for Mulan to return home within a few days. They were huddled around the fire, Sora and Tian shared a blanket, Donald and Goofy also shared one, but fought over how much they had. Somehow, Kuroi and Mulan needed up by having one of their own each.

Mushu had started a small fire. "I was _this close_," the red dragon ranted. He was using a broken arrow to roast a piece of meet over the fire. "This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage… man. All my fine work."

"Mushu…" Tian muttered.

"I should never have left home," Mulan said glumly.

"Hey, c'mon," Mushu said, looking back up Mulan. "You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing your friends. Y'know, you just gotta… just gotta learn to let these things go."

That was a little odd, Tian found. She didn't think Mushu was trying to be rude, or rub salt on the wound. Mushu was genuinely trying to help in his own way. "Maybe I didn't go for my father," Mulan said, mostly to herself. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror…"

She reached over to her side, and picked up her helmet. She looked down at her curved reflection. "I'd see someone worthwhile," she finished. Mulan glared at her reflection. "But I was wrong. I see nothing!"

Angrily, she threw the helmet in the snow. She couldn't make for a good wife. And she just failed as a soldier. How was she supposed to face her family now? "Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all," Mushu reassured. He picked up the helmet, and hacked a loogie onto hit. He buffed it with a scaly elbow, before he held it back up to Mulan. "I can see you, lookit you, you look so pretty!"

A few moments of silence passed. Neither one said anything. Finally, the dragon sighed. "The truth is, we're both frauds," he said glumly. He sated himself beside Mulan in the snow. "Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I man, you risked you life to help the people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

"Wait a minute!" Donald shouted, standing up. "So, you lied to _us_ too! You could've gotten us killed, too!"

"Knock it off, Donald," Kuroi sighed. "You know we would've helped no matter what."

"Thank you, everyone," Mulan smiled at her friends. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's no big deal," Sora said with a shrug. "So, Mulan, what're you gonna do now?"

The woman thought for a moment, then finally stood up. "Back home," she said. "I'll have to face my father sooner or later."

Sora suddenly stood up and wrapped his arm's around the necks of his friends. He pulled them close to him. "Relax," he said, grinning. "We'll take our share of the blame."

"Thank you," Mulan smiled. "You're all wonderful friends."

Unknown to them, a falcon flew overhead, around the bend. Shortly after, a rage filled cry echoed in the air. The group looked over the cliff side to find Shan Yu and five of his soldier's emerging from the snow. Heartless surrounded them as they made their way to the Imperial City. "He's alive!" Sora exclaimed.

"How?" Tian questioned.

"He's headed for Imperial City!" Mulan exclaimed. "We've got to warn Shang!"

"Did you see those Huns?" Mushu questioned. "They popped out of the snow! **Like daisies!**"

"Are we in this together, or not?" Mulan asked in return.

The dragon sighed. "Let's go kick some Honey Buns!"

* * *

Surprisingly to Tian, the trek to the Imperil City didn't take as long as she thought. The only thing that slowed them down, was Donald falling behind. Eventually Kuroi grabbed the duck, and carried him under his arm.

The Imperial City was in the middle of celebrating China's purposive victory. A glum army lead the parade through the city, followed by a paper dragon. "Shan!" Mulan called, pushing through the crowd, she ran up to his side.

"Mulan?" he questioned. There was a sudden spark in his eyes.

"The Huns are alive! They're in the city!"

"You don't belong here, Mulan," Shan said coldly. "Go home."

"Shang, I saw them in the mountains!" Mulan pleaded. "You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"But, Captain!" Sora said, pushing his way through the crowd of people, followed by Tian, Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy. "She's telling you the truth!"

"Why else would I come back?" Mulan asked. "You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different?"

Without another word, Shang continued forward. Mulan arched her brow as the Imperial Army continued forward with a slight glance at her, and travelers. "Come on," Mulan said, gesturing for the group to follow. "We got to find someone who'll listen."

_Tian thrust herself forward. The wooden sword she held slipped out of her hand, she fell forward in the sand in front of Sora. "Look's like I win!" the four-year-old Sora said, draping the wooden sword over his shoulder._

_Tian balled her hands up. Quickly, she pushed herself onto her feet, and ran. "Tian!" Riku called._

"_Were you going?" shouted Sora._

_The black haired girl ran into one of the wooden shacks. Her shoulder's began to tremble as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She wasn't hurt, just frustrated. Riku and Sora were just so much better with their sword play than she was. She was trying her hardest to catch up with them, but nothing she did seemed to be working._

_Tian was only hiding because she didn't want the boy's to see her crying like this. She's probably end up hiding there until Sora's dad came to pick them up. _

"Sir, please," Tian pleaded. "The Huns are-"

The man she was speaking to sneered at her, and turned himself away. That's all she got when trying to find someone to help. The cold shoulder. What did she expect? She was still just a kid. These people probably though she was a young boy looking for trouble.

"Any luck?" Goofy asked from behind.

Tian turned herself around. She shook her head. "No."

At the stairs to the palace, Shang knelt before the Emperor, and presented him with Shan Yu's sword. The Emperor was a fairly elderly man, with snowy white hair, and a long beard. He had a grandfatherly air about him. "I know what this means to you, Captain Li," the Emperor said. "Your father would have been very proud."

Slowly, Shang lifted his head. A falcon suddenly swooped down, ant snatched the sword. It flew to the roof, dropping the sword to the awaiting person. Huns broke out of the dragon as several of the soldiers suddenly morphed into Nightwalkers.

One of the Huns grabbed the Emperor and ran into the palace. The Heartless that remained inched their way up to the remaining soldiers. "Captain," Sora exclaimed, suddenly arriving on scene with Mulan. "We'll secure the courtyard, you rescue the Emperor!"

Quickly, Tian and Goofy ran up to them, with Donald and Kuroi arriving shortly after. The Heartless were easy to take care of, especially with the six of them working off each other. Once they were taken care of, the party raced off the stairs to the palace entrance to find the remaining army trying to ram their way in with a dragon statue. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time," Mulan muttered.

"There's gotta be another way in," said Donald.

"Yeah, but even if there was," Tian said. "Shan Yu would have ordered them to be blocked by now."

Mulan looked around, her eyes locked on the tall red pillars that bordered the balance walls. Her face brightened slightly, as she ran into earshot of the soldiers. "Hey guys!" she called, getting their attention. "I've got an idea!"

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po exchanged looks with each other. Silently, they lowered the stature, and ran after Mulan, and the others.

* * *

"_**How**_ did I get talked into this?" Sora complained, throwing his arms down. The red sleeves of his dress followed.

He was dressed in a red, traditional dress, with a gold and red sash. Lining to collar, and edge of the sleeves was a delicate, gold vine pattern. He wore a white underskirt underneath. His hair was pulled back as best as possible, decorated with a white comb with a big, red flower blossom on it. Around his waist was a gold silk belt.

"Hey, just be happy Riku's not here," Tian said, crossing her arm's over her chest. "He'd never let you live this down."

"_You'd_ never let me live this down!"

Tian wore a white, open vest, dress, with a piece of blue fabric sewed on the inside to make it look like she there were two layers to it. She had on a white sash that was lined with blue. There was a see though outer skirt, with blue and pink flowers printed on it. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a white flower fastened into her hair. She had on a blue silk belt.

"Yeah… wish I had a camera though. For pictures to show Kairi."

Sora let out a dry sob at this. Incoherent babbling was heard from Donald, who had his arms crossed. He was downright mad. He fought so hard not to be put in a dress, but lose the battle in the end. He had on a lavender, dress, that needed to be modified due to his size. The sleeves, and collar were lined with dark purple silk. The same silk was used for the underskirt. Tied around his waist was a lavender, silk belt.

Goofy was dressed in a simple ivory dress with black lining, a black silk belt, and very large sleeves. "Well," Kuroi smirked, leaning against the wall. "Don't you all look lovely."

"Ah, shaddup!" Donald snapped. "Why aren't you dressed up!"

"Seriously?" Kuroi questioned. "Sora makes for a better guy in drag than me. And we're just barely getting away with Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po."

"Are we all set, here?" Mulan asked, wearing a blue dress.

"If we must," Sora sighed.

The gang of three were each wearing a dress, in their own signature color, with white make-up. Men at their finniest.

Walking up to the pillar's they each took their silk belts, in Kuroi's case, his jacket, and proceeded to wrap them around the pillar they each stood in front of. Mulan felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She turned her head around to find Shang. He removed his red cape and wrapped it around the pillar he stood in front of.

Following Mulan's example back at the training camp, they used their belts to help them climb up the pillar.

To of the Huns forcibly lead the Emperor to the palace's highest balcony, where Shan Yu waited for them. He glanced at his soldiers, who left the two alone. "Your walls and armies have fallen," Shan Yu said. "And now it's your turn. Bow to me."

The Emperor said nothing in return, but instead stared straight ahead. Unaffected by Shan Yu's taunts.

Mulan peered over the corner of the hall. Sure enough, two Huns guarded the door to the balcony. "Okay," Mulan whispered. "Any questions?"

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked. To which Ling smacked him on the backside of his head. "Ow!"

With Mulan in the lead, the large group of "girls" walked out of their hiding spot, fan's in front of their faces, giggling. "Concubines," one of the guards said.

"_Ugly_ concubines," the second corrected.

An apple suddenly rolled out of Ling's dress. One of the guards, who looked disturbingly infatuated, bent down to pick it up. The guard looked up to find that each of the boy's healed in their hands the fruit they used to give off the illusion of having breasts. They proceeded to attack the guards with fruit.

One of the guards prepared his bow and arrow, ready to shoot at the person in front of it's path. Which just so happened to be Mulan. With a roundhouse kick, Mulan managed to knock the weapon out of the man's hands, render him to the floor, and used the bow against his neck. "Shang! Go!" she called.

The Captain sprinted out of his hiding spot, and up the stairs to the balcony doors. "Why couldn't you save any for me?" Kuroi complained, knocking a Hun out with the hilt of his gunblade.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man," Shan Yu hissed at the Emperor. "Bow to me!"

"No matter how the wind howls," the Emperor said firmly. "The mountain cannon bow to it."

With ever thinning patients Shan Yu began to rise his sword above his head. "Then you will kneel," he started. "In pieces!"

Just in time Shang latched himself onto Shan Yu's arm. The leader of the Huns attempted to throw Shang off, by throwing him off the edge of the balcony. The Captain swung himself around the pillar, kicking him in the face. "Chien-Po," Mulan called, choking the Hun she knelt on to the point of unconsciousness. "Get the Emperor!"

Rushing to the balcony, ignoring the scrap that went on between Shang and Shan Yu, Chien-Po bowed to the Emperor. "Sorry, your Majesty," he apologized politely.

The gentle giant draped the Emperor over his shoulder. Using his silk belt, he slid down the cord, that carried paper lantern's. Ling and Yao followed suite.

Shan Yu growled. He grabbed Shang by the collar, and bashed his head against. Quickly, Mulan pulled Shan Yu's sword from the sheath around his waist, and cut the cord. Their only mean's of escape. This, sent Shan Yu over the edge "You!" he spat. Once again grabbing Shang, now slightly disorientated, by the collar. "You took away my victory!"

"No!" Mulan shouted, throwing her shoe at his head, gaining the Hun's attention. "I did!"

To further prove her point, she pulled her hair back with her hand. Shan Yu was beginning to find this woman familiar. "The soldier from the mountain…" he muttered.

He threw Shang to the ground, abandoning his vendetta against, and began to chase after Mulan, who had just put her shoe back on. She tore through the palace halls as fast as she could. "Come on!" Donald shouted. "We gotta help!"

The travelers sprinted after Mulan when a group of Nightwalkers and Bolt Tower's blocked their path. "They can never just let us catch up with them," Tian complained, summoning her Aubade. "Can they?"

"You gotta admit," Goofy smiled. "They really know how to keep us on our toes."

The dizziness was beginning to fade, by the time Shang stood up. He had to get to Mulan before Shan Yu. The only problem was, the Heartless that blocked the hall. Sora and Tai's group where already taking care of it. "Tian," Kuroi cried, aiming his gunblade. "Head's up!"

Tian?

Obediently, Tai dropped to the floor as three bullets hit the Bolt Tower behind him. That was when Captain Shang got a looked at Tai. _Really, _looked at Tai. Unlike Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao, they had all removed their false breasts. Why would Tai keep his on? Unless…

"That all of them?" Sora asked, his head darting around.

"Looks like it," a pleased Donald nodded.

"Tai," Shang said, walking up to the group. "You're a woman?"

Tian flinched slightly. Once Mulan discussed her plan with the guy's there really wasn't any need for her to flatten her chest anymore. Besides, the cat was already out of the bag for Mulan, no reason for Tian to dress as a boy anymore. "You didn't notice?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Sora said quickly. "But can we talk about Tian's gender later. We need to help Mulan."

* * *

They searched the palace for Mulan or Shan Yu. But there was no sign of them. Shang lead the way out of the palace, down the flight of stairs. "On the roof!" Goofy exclaimed.

All but Shang pulled to a stop. Two figures were fighting on the roof. Tian needed to squint, but she could see that Mulan was able to use her paper fan to snatch Shan Yu's sword. Mushu light a rocket that was strapped to his back. After that Mulan roundhouse kicked Shan Yu, pinning him down by the shirt with his sword.

The rocket took off, straight at Shan Yu. Mulan was able to snatch Mushu from the rocket, and ran, straight for the nearly string of lanterns. As the rocket exploded, she grabbed onto the lantern, and sailed down the cord. She released the lantern, and landed right on Shang, knocking him over.

Sora punched the air, letting out a happy cry. "You gotta admit," he beamed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah," Kuroi snorted. "Death by fireworks."

A suddenly clank was heard in front of them. Shan Yu's sword landed on the stone stairs. Smoke still radiated from it. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" someone shouted.

Tian looked at the top of the stairs to see Chi Fu walking out of the smoke fill palace. Where the heck was he this whole time? "Where is she?" he demanded. "Now she's done it! What a mess!"

Immediately, the five travelers, Shang, Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling stood in front of Mulan. "Stand aside," Chi Fu demanded. "That creature's not worth protecting!"

"She's a hero!" Shang shot back.

"She's a woman! She'll never be worth anything!"

Shang grabbed the royal adviser by the collar. "Listen, you pompous-"

"That is enough!" the Emperor declared, strolling out of the smoke.

'Wait, didn't Chien-Po take him _out _of the palace?' Tian thought, confused.

The natives to the world backed up slightly, even Chi Fu. "Your Majesty," Shang stay stepping forward. "I can explain!"

The Emperor raised his hand, silencing the Captain. Reluctantly, the gang of three moved to the side, forcing the travelers to move as well, to reveal Mulan. She stepped forward, with her head bowed. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan," said the Emperor. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace!"

"We get the picture," Sora muttered. Glaring at him, Tian smacked him in the stomach.

Mulan flinched each time the Emperor raised his voice. "And," he said, his tone notably gentler this time. Something that surprised Mulan, and prompt her to lift her head slightly. "You have saved us all."

The Emperor lowered himself into a bow. Chi Fu stuttered in surprise. Ultimately, her nearly threw himself to the ground for his bow. Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, then got onto their hands and knees, bowing before Mulan.

Stunned, she quickly glanced at the group of five, each one were on their knees. She turned around to find the Imperial City had all bowed before China's hero. Mushu suddenly hopped onto Sora's shoulder. Eyes wide and full of tears. "My little baby's all grown up and saving China!" he sniffled. "Do you have a tissue?"

Sora chuckled slightly. "Sorry," he said standing up. "Hopefully, if we end up coming here again we won't have to wear these."

He tugged at his dress. Tian scoffed and shoved him by the shoulder. "You had it easy," she argued. "I had to press my chest every day we were here, and get used to being referred to as Tai!"

"Wait a minute," Yao asked suddenly. "So, Tai's a woman too?"

"Actually," Tian smiled. "Tai's ream name is Tian."

"And some things just suddenly made sense," Ling muttered.

"Chi Fu!" the Emperor said suddenly

"Your Excellency?" the man in question asked, preparing to copy down the Emperor's words.

"See that this Fa Mulan is made a member of my council."

"Wh-what?" Chi Fu sputtered. He recomposed himself quickly. "There _are_ no council positions open, your Majesty!"

"Very well," the Emperor said, fairly blasé about this. He glanced at Mulan, then gestured at Chi Fu. "You can have his job."

"Wha?" Chi Fu asked weakly. "My…?"

He fell back in a dead faint. "With all due respect, you Excellency," Mulan said respectfully. "I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then take this," the old Emperor said, removing his white jade and gold pendant, gently placing it around Mulan's neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me."

He then presented her with Shan Yu's sword. "And this, so the world will know what you have done for China."

Mulan smiled, before she threw her arms around the Emperor in an embrace. "Is she allowed to do that?" Yao questioned.

Never missing a beat, everyone shrugged. Sora walked up to Mulan, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can we get an autograph?" he asked.

"Sora," Mulan smiled. "Everyone… Thank you for everything."

"All in a day's work," Kuroi grinned.

Suddenly, Shan Yu's sword began to glow. It lifted itself out of Mulan's hands and into the air. Sora's Keyblade began to react to it. He was consumed by light. Once the light died down, he stood with his Keyblade pointed at the sky. "Oh, boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on," said Goofy.

"You shall be missed," said the Emperor.

"Is it okay," Sora said allowing his Keyblade to disappear. "If we come back to visit?"

"Of course!" Mulan beamed.

"We will look forward to your return," said Shang.

"Hopefully no one will have to dress in drag this time," Tian smirked. "You gotta admit, it was kind of fun."

_Tian was only hiding because she didn't want the boy's to see her crying like this. She's probably end up hiding there until Sora's dad came to pick them up. "Tian?" Riku asked, walking into the hut. "Are you okay?"_

"_Fine!" Tian snapped, turning her eyes away._

"_It doesn't seem like you're fine," Riku said, seating himself beside her. "Come on, what's wrong?"_

"_Why can't I beat you or Sora?" Tian asked. "You two are always winning…"_

"_You're still getting used to it, Tian," Riku reassured. "Just give it time, and practice, and you'll beat even me and Sora one day."_

_These day's, Tian had to wonder if Riku really thought she could beat him one day. Or if he always wanted to be the stronger one._

Helia looked a little stunned to find her new friends enter the Gummi Ship, dressed as women. "Do I _want_ to know?" she asked.

"Thing's got a little complicated," Kuroi chuckled, scratching his head.

"We will never talk about this again," Sora said, traveling to the bathroom.

"Aw, come on," Tian said, following him. "You know Riku and Kairi would _love_ to hear about this."

"No!" Sora hissed his face turning red. The two walked into the bathroom. "Help me with my hair, I can't reach."

Tian's eyes rolled to the side. She undid the knot of the ribbon that tied Sora's hair back. It popped back to life. "Can't believe it held for that long," Sora muttered, running a hand through his spike hair. "I know they would have liked to see you thought."

"Huh?" Tian questioned, removing this silk belt from her waist.

"Tian," her brown haired friend said in disbelief. "Have you taken a good look at yourself since you put that dress on? In all the years we've known each other, I cannot remember a time you've looked _this_ pretty. Or even pretty at all."

The black haired girl looked back at him, confused. Sighing, Sora lead her to the bathroom's large mirror. Looking at her reflection, Tian realized she didn't quite look like herself. Her hair was slightly messed up, and she looked a little tired., but she looked more like a woman. The little makeup she wore, highlighted her best features, which Tian always considered to be her eyes. But also, her lips, which Tian never took into consideration before. Then there was the dress she wore, which was just gorgeous. "And to answer your question earlier," Sora said, seeing that he made his point. "_Now, _you look more womanly."

* * *

**Authors Note:** English release, why must you remind me that Pat Morita is dead?

This chapter nearly killed me. There was just so much going on. And like the bathing scene, I _**had**_ to add the cross-dressing scene. The game would have been loads funnier if they put Sora in a dress. Sora does look like he could pass off as a girl, if cross-dressing. Not to mention, I've found that girl's cosplay as Sora best.

Also, if you want to see the featured in this, here's the links. I think I kinda botched the descriptions anyway.

Tian - womens-wear (dot) net/traditional-chinese-womens-hanfu-beautiful-white-p-435 (dot) html

Sora - www (dot) asoldes (dot) com/traditional-chinese-womens-cotton-hanfu-red-p-432 (dot) html

Donald - womens-wear (dot) net/graceful-chinese-tradtional-hanfu-dress-p-440 (dot) html

Goofy - womens-wear (dot) net/chinese-traditional-hanfu-dress-ivory-p-445 (dot) html

This will probably happen for some of the new worlds, breaking it up into chapters. Mostly because they follow the movies their based off of closer than in the past. The second visits probably won't be broken up into chapters.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen A Beauty of the Heart**

Tian studied the mirror. She twisted her head as best as she could without hurting herself. She had her back to the mirror. As Tian suspected, on her back, even with the scar on her chest, was a rough scar from the exit wound. "Just as I suspected," Tian muttered, placing her undershirt on.

Quickly, she slipped her arm's through the sleeves of her vest, and zipped it up. The woman she saw upon returning from the Land of Dragon's was gone, and replaced by the boyish teenaged girl. It wasn't enough that she had some of the behaviors of a boy, but the rough, scared skin of one. She had the battle scars to prove it. Her hands were rough and callous to the touch, due to many years of holding the sword.

"Always the tomboy first," Tian muttered to herself.

That had to be the reason why no one in the Land of Dragons recognized her as a girl for so long. She acted natural, so she simply came of as such. Really, the only time she had to worry about being exposed was in the lake with Mulan. Did she really only look more like a woman when she was dressed up like that?

Tian had to wonder how much Kairi had grown up since she last saw her. How much had she changed? Did anyone on the islands know they were gone? How were they going to explain this one, though?

The laws said that they couldn't talk to people about other worlds, unless they themselves already knew about them. That was a rule they did not have good luck with in the past. Partially because of Sora's White Knight Syndrome, partially because Goofy, who was trying to be helpful, accidentally let something slip.

The ship rumbled to a stop. Tian smiled. Looks like they were at the next world.

Helia cowered behind Sora as they entered the castles. It was darkened, and looked like it was uncared for. Dust littered the entrance hall, the curtains curtain's were torn to shreds. "What is this place?" Sora asked, walking up to the middle of the entrance hall.

"It's huge!" Donald said in amazement.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy added.

"Yeah, but, who'd be living here?" asked Tian. "If anyone actually _does_ live here."

Suddenly, a loud, animalistic roar, with a force that nearly shook every room in the castle. Helia let out a whimper, she hid herself further behind Sora. She shook, fearfully. "Hey," Goofy said with a slight grin. "Does anybody else recognize that?"

"It's hard not to," Kuroi snickered.

"Oh," Sora said, a smile forming on his face. "So, this is where the Beast lives!"

"B-Beast?" Helia questioned.

"Don't worry," Tian reassured her. "The Beat is a friend of ours."

The Beast was a fairly monstrous creature they met last year in Hollow Bastion. At the time, Riku took Sora's Keyblade, and Tian found herself unable to summon hers. Following the order's of King Mickey, which was to stick with they key, Donald and Goofy left to follow Riku. The Beast's world was consumed by darkness, and Belle, one of the seven Princess of Heart was taken from him. He ended up in Hollow Bastion to rescue her through sheer force of will.

With the Beast's strength and Kuroi's sword, Sora tried his best to fight through the many, many Heartless with just a wooden sword. Tian, on the other hand, was without a weapon. Despite the Beat's frightening appearance, he really seemed to care about Belle.

"Maybe we should check up on him," said Goofy.

At that moment, a Heartless scurried across the floor, and through the door on the right side of the room. "C'mon!" Donald shouted, darting straight for the room.

The Heartless lead them into a sitting room. On the opposite side of the door, was a fireplace, that currently had a roaring fire, lighting up the room. There was one, large chair, that was seated in front of a table. On the table, was a glass, bell jar, that protected, a red rose. Maybe it was because of the dully lit room, but the rose almost looked as though it were glowing.

With eye's locked onto the rose, Donald walked up to the table, when a Shadow emerged from it's hiding spot. "Found it!" he called.

Soon, more Heartless began to appear, trapping the group in a circle. Each person summoned his or her weapon, ready to attack when needed, as they stood back to back. Sora was the first to attack, with tremendous speed, that he made look easy. Tian leaped into action moment's later. She took out several Shadow's at a time with a spin slash.

As Helia said, she worked on her target practice while on the Gummi Ship. Abet, still a little fearful, she was able to strike at the Shadows with her yo-yo with good accuracy, right in the chest, where a person's heart would have been. Kuroi? Well, he was always good with a sword, probably enough to equal Riku in skill. Donald and Goofy often worked as though they could read each others minds. From what Tian understood, that may have been because they were good friends for a _very_ long time. How old were they anyway?

By the time they took care of each of the shadows, more appeared, forcing the party back in front of the table with the rose jar. "Aw, c'mon," Sora whined. "Enough already."

At that moment, the doors burst open. A large, gruff chimera. With the head structure, and horns of a buffalo, arm's and body of a bear, legs and tail of a wolf, eyes of a gorilla, jaw and mane of a lion, and the tusk a wild boar. The only part about this creature that could have been considered 'human' where his blue eyes.

Thrashing his arms about, the Beat took out the Heartless in one fowl swoop. With the threat gone, he marched himself up to the group. "Just in time!" Sora smiled.

The Beast drew his arm back, and whacked Sora and Tian to the side. Doing the same thing to his right side, the Beast tossed back Donald and Goofy. Kuroi, had leaped back, taking a frightened Helia with him.

The Beast walked up to the rose jar, and took it into his clawed hands. He held it close to him, as if it would spontaneously shatter if he didn't. Silently, he turned himself around and walked out of the room as abruptly as he came in.

"Gee," Goofy said, standing himself up. "Do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?"

"It's possible," said Kuroi. "From the sounds of it, the gang in Hollow Bastion did."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "But, the same could have happened with Mushu, but he remembered us pretty quickly. With this many Heartless around, something must be up."

Donald, who was rubbing the side of his face tenderly, stomped his foot in anger. "Why'd he have to do that?"

"Priorities," Tian muttered. "Glad to know you have them."

The group filed out of the room, into the main hall. Donald let out a slight 'hmm,' and pondered for a moment. "S-Something wrong?" Helia asked.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs," Donald said.

Goofy and the four human's glanced up the flight of stairs, to the west and east wings of the castle. There wasn't anyone there. But, they had to believe Donald, because of one, little fact about the Beast. "Well," Goofy began. "If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?"

"Yeah," Sora agreed with a grin. "Maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too."

"Belle?" Helia questioned.

"You'll like her," Tian reassured the blonde girl. "Don't worry. She's really nice."

"Belle's one of the seven Princesses," Kuroi added. "Remember what we told you about them?"

"Em…" Helia thought for a moment. She nodded with a tiny smile. "Yeah! They're seven maiden's with a heart of pure light."

_Tian took Long's hand as he lead her down the many halls of the house. The bouquet of purple flowers in her opposite hand. They had to put them in water before they died. If only the house wasn't so big. "That doesn't give me the answer!" someone growled. _

_The two siblings came to a stop in front of the door to the house's library. The door was opened, slightly, they could just see their dad, Adrian. He appeared angry, as he looked over one of the many books in front of him on the table. "Shit book doesn't tell me where it came from!" Arian hissed. He threw the book to the opposite side of the room with a loud thump. Something that startled his two children. "Doesn't tell me why Yue has it!"_

_Adrian ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. He sat himself on the table, and held his head in his hands. "Did Kingdom Hearts choose one of my girl's just to stick it too me?" he asked himself._

'_Kingdom Hearts?' Tian thought to herself._

Tian ignored Helia, who clung to her left arm, fearfully, as they walked down the darkened halls of the castle. She liked Helia well enough, they didn't know each other well enough to be called friends. But Tian had a bit of a difficult time believing that Helia was about a year younger than herself.

Helia was a tiny girl, Sora was a full head taller than her. A little on the scrawny side too. At the moment, she was acting as though she were afraid of her own shadow. And Helia was supposed to be fourteen? Really?

They walked passed two, large doors. On the other side someone, a woman, sighed. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself

Stopping in front of it, Sora pointed at the door. "Okay," Donald muttered, backing himself up.

The duck ran straight for the door. "Donald, wait!" Tian called.

But it was too late. Donald ran pass the, now open, door. He fell flat on the floor. "Hey!" the duck complained, lifting himself up. "Who opened the door?"

Standing in front of Donald, was a beautiful young woman. She had long, brown hair, that was pulled back into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon, and hazel eyes. She wore a simple blue and white dress, as apposed to the yellow ball gown she wore, the last time the group saw her. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Belle said happily.

She lifted Donald of the floor, and hugged him to the point where Tian was sure Belle was unintentionally suffocating him. "Hiya," Sora greeted with a slight wave.

"It's been a while," Tian smiled.

"Put me down!" Donald exclaimed. "Put me down!"

Belle, realizing what she was doing, loosened her grip on Donald. The duck's eyes spun in small circles, clearly dizzy from the bear hug. She placed the duck on the floor, who immediately fell backwards. "Sorry," Belle smiled weakly. She looked up at her friends to find Helia, poking out from behind Tian. "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Kuroi said, forcing Helia to come out of her hiding spot. "This is Helia."

"Well," Belle smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Helia."

"Yeah," the blond girl said weakly, with a slight smile and nod.

"Where's the Beast?" Donald asked, standing himself back up.

"He must be in the west wing," Belle explained. "We don't talk like we used to."

"Why?" Sora asked, confused. "Did something happen?"

Something had to have happened, Tian decided. The Beast was quite literally willing to go to the ends of the earth if it meant rescuing Belle. It was clear that this woman was very precious to the Beast.

"Yes," Belle responded with a nod. "Isn't that why you're here?"

The group exchanged looks. Sora shrugged, slightly. Of course, they were mostly here to find Riku, Long, and King Mickey, as well as find Helia's home. But, Sora's WKS was bound to strike sooner or later. "Not exactly," said Goofy. "But can still help!"

"Since we're here and all," Sora added.

"So, the Beast wont talk to you?" Tian asked. It still struck her as odd. Especially given how determined the Beast was in Hollow Bastion.

"He's been acting strange lately," Belle explained. "The only one's who might know why are locked in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…"

"Wait a second," Sora interrupted. His hands folded behind his head. "Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants.""But why?" questioned Donald.

"That's what I don't know."

Kuroi thought for a moment. This surprised him. He always thought it was just Belle and the Beast. The condition this castle was in kind of helped with that theory. "So, where's the dungeon?" the blue haired teen asked.

"You can get to the undercroft in the west hall," Belle explained. "The dungeon's down there."

* * *

While traveling the west hall, Tian could have sworn that the decorative armor that lined the walls, where watching the party as they walked by. Now, if only they could find that undercroft Belle was talking about. "Hey, guys," Sora called, standing beside an oddly placed wardrobe. "I think I found it. Kuroi, give me a hand."

The boy's pushed the wardrobe out of the way of a pair of green doors. Now, Tian was sure she was going crazy. For a moment, while the boy's were pushing the wardrobe, she thought she heard it snore.

"Do you _mind_?" the wardrobe suddenly snapped. "And I was just starting to get comfortable… May I help you?"

Sora stuttered for a few moments. "Oh, right," he muttered. "Belle needs us to go to the dungeon."

"Goodness!" the wardrobe exclaimed. "You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?"

'Okay, what the heck?' Tian thought. So, she wasn't just hearing things. Did that also mean that the armor really was watching them?

"So sorry I startled you," the wardrobe apologized. "Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

"The prince is the Beast?" a surprised Donald repeated.

"The Beast is a prince?" asked Goofy.

The wardrobe nodded. "That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time"

Sora thought for a moment. "What's this about a spell?" he asked.

"Well," the wardrobe leaned in. "It was a cold winter's night…"

The party leaned in. This had to be a good tale. "And that's enough for now," she said, standing herself upright. "You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to. Hurry now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. No place for a clock. "

Tian's shoulders dropped. How could she start with that then leave them high and dry?

Once more, Helia clung to Tian's arm as they walked through the dungeon. Sure enough, there was a chill in the air. The came to a stop at a steel door. "This must be it," said Sora.

Donald marched up to the door and pressed his ear against it. Had to be sure there was really someone inside. But it was difficult to hear through the thick doors.

The eyes on the character's etched into the door began to glow yellow. Donald backed up as the Thresholder came to life. The party jumped back, summoning their designated weapons.

The issue with the Thresholder, was that it did not hesitate to use it's strength to swat away it's on coming attackers. It got to the point where Tian activated Guard Form. She was able to take the blow for her friends, but it was taking it's toll on her. "Tian!" Donald shouted, after the black haired girl suddenly appeared in front of him, taking the oncoming blow for him.

At this point it was getting hard for Tian to see straight. Her body ached, and she now had a bleeding cut on her left shoulder. "I'm fine," Tian reassured. "We just need to take out the Heartless first."

Sora glanced back at his childhood friend. She had a point, they needed to take care of the Thresholder first. But if this kept up, Tian could seriously hurt herself by taking the blow for everyone. Kuroi shot his gunblade several times, just enough to stun it. Sora took that as a cue to strike at the Heartless.

The Thresholder's form left the door, and took on the form of a dark cloud. A Possessor. The dark could quickly disappeared in the dark of the room. "Keep your eyes sharp," Kuroi warned.

Helia held her yo-yo close to her chest. She did not dare use it against the Thresholder, partially because it could have easily grabbed onto it, and take a hold of her. She was scared. Terrified even. She could die. Very easily die.

Why couldn't Helia be like these guys, who charged in bravely, knowing full well that they could die? Sora and Tian already faced dead, when they became Heartless. But nothing was holding them back. Why couldn't Helia be like that?

"Helia!" Tian shouted. "Watch out!"

The blond girl turned herself around, to find that Tian suddenly appeared by her side. Taking the full force of a Gargoyle Knight's attack.

Tian's body shook. The Gargoyle Knight had shut cut her forearms, which she used to defend her face. Her breathing was heavy, it was hard to focus. The Gargoyle Knight in front of her split into three, as her body swayed to the side.

"Tian!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Was going to make this just a_ little_ longer, but in the end, it seemed like a good place to stop. Totally decided last minute. And, we have one draw back to Tian's Drive Form. Ideally, all but one of her Drive Form's has some kind of drawback, including Anti-Form. Guard Form just happens to take a pysical toll on Tian.

Question, because I cannot decided. Do you want to see the fight with the Lingering Will in this? Or should I just leave it out? I _think_ it might come back into play, considering he's most likely needed to save Terra. And with how 3D ends, it could be building up to Sora meeting with it. Or, I dunno, maybe Riku'll find him. Anyway, fight with the Lingering Will, yes or no?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen The Proud, Angry Fool**

"Tian!" Helia shrieked, as the black haired girl fell limp on the stone floor.

Tian's green clothing reverted back to their usual two shades of blue. The Gargoyle Knight stood in front of Helia, waiting for it's next attack. Without really thinking, Helia took her yo-yo, and began to whiz it straight at the Gargoyle Knight. When it recoiled to her hand, she repeated the process again, completely unaware of the dark purple murk that surrounded her yo-yo, and hand.

The Possessor darted out of the stature it possessed. "Quick, get it!" Sora shouted.

He ran after the Heartless, followed by Kuroi and Goofy. Donald knelt down beside Tian's fallen figure. "Cure!"

_Destiny Islands fourth grade class sat at their desks, finishing up their times tables, as their teacher left the room momentarily. Tian, eleven years old, ticked off her fingers. She was never good at multiplication pass the sixes. _

_Her eyes quickly glanced over at Riku. He had already finished his. Why did math come so easy to him? Okay, what was six times seven?_

"_All right, class," their teacher, Mrs. Nita, said, entering the room, with several, large stacks of paper in hand. She had a poster board under her arm. "Why don't we take a quick break."_

"_Why quick?" Tian heard Sora whine from behind her. Odds were, Sora was having just as much trouble as Tian was._

"_Now," Mrs. Nita said, placing the stacks of paper on her desk. She placed the poster board on the chalkboard. There were several words written on the top, in bold, red letters, followed by, what looked like, little ladders, drawn out in yellow marker. On the bottom was a row of sticky notes covering the names of the students underneath. "This year, you are now old enough to take part in the school's fall festival."_

_Tian almost forgot about that. Every year grades four through twelve, worked to put on a school festival. Granted, fourth graders were usually given something small to handle. Like putting on a play, or a game booth. When they were older, they'd get the chance to choose what they wanted to do for the festival._

"_I've been speaking with the teachers, of grades five and six, and decided that we'll be putting on a short play for the school."_

_Oooh, this was going to be fun. _

_Mrs. Nita explained that it was a fairy tale about a princess and a stable hand turned pirate. This got Tian excited, the play was loosely based off of one her favorite movies. "All right then," Mrs. Nita said, after passing the scripts, and a highlighter out to each other her students. The popped off the cap of a green market, and placed the tip of it on the ladder under the label 'Princess.' "Let's see who'll play our Princess character."_

_She traced the ladder, moving over to a knew ladder each time she came across a step. Finally, she came at the end of the ladder. "And, our Princess will be played by…" she removed the sticky note, covering the name. The reveal caused Mrs. Nita, and several of her students to stare at the board in confusion, and the rest of the class to break out into snickering. "Uh…"_

"Tian, we gotta couple of burgers cooking up on the grill."

The black haired girl sat up to find herself, in the chilly dungeon. She glanced over at Sora. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" she muttered. One could never fail to get her up immediately with the promise of a burger. False or not.

Wait a minute…

Tian glanced down at her shoulder. The wound had closed, and now just looked like her shoulder was scratched by some kind of animal. She studied her forearm's. Just like her shoulder, the wounds were closed, and just looked like she was scratched.

If she had to guess, Donald used his magic to cure her after Tian passed out. He was the one who was skilled at magic after all. "Thanks," Tian said.

"Just be careful with that, next time," Donald grumbled.

Tian nodded. She stood up and dusted off the back of her duster. "You sure your okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Tian said. "Just a little banged up, but fine."

In the corner, Helia glanced down. All this just proved that she should have stayed in Twilight Town. She wasn't a fighter. She was just dead weight.

* * *

Sora explained to Tian quickly that they had take out the Heartless while Tian was out. Once it was gone, they were able to use the door. Now they would be able to rescue the servants. The problem?

Behind the door was nothing but random objects. Just a couple of chairs, a crate, a mantel clock, a candelabra, a teapot, and a tea cup. "There's nobody here," said Sora.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" asked Donald.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kuroi muttered, his eyes rolled to the side.

"Did someone say 'rescue?'" a male voice, with a heavy accent asked.

"Shh!" another male voice said. "Keep quite. It might be _them_."

"Oh, but they look like nice children to me," a woman said.

Okay, seriously, this was getting weird. Actually, now that Tian really thought about it, the wardrobe clamed to have been human. What's to say that the other castle servants didn't become household object too? "We are nice," Goofy reassured. "We're your friends."

"Belle sent us," said Tian. "She was worried about you."

At this the clock, the candelabra, the teapot, and teacup hopped off their spots, and hopped up to the group of travelers. "I'm Sora," the spiky haired brunette said, crouching down. He gestured to each of his friends, listing off their name. "Tian. Donald. Goofy. Kuroi. And Helia."

Donald suddenly grabbed the clock, Cogsworth, despite the poor thing's protests. "I'm glad your okay," Sora said to the candelabra, Lumiere.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" Lumiere said, hopping up to the chair he previously stood on.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guy's too?" Goofy asked, while Donald continued to try to find out what made Cogsworth… well, tick.

"Yes," the clock said, finally freeing himself from Donald's grip. "That's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress."

"We only heard the very beginning," Kuroi explained. "We weren't told the entire story."

"It seems so long ago," Lumiere said, crossing his thin, brass arms. If you could call them that.

"It was a cold winters night," said the teapot, Mrs. Potts. "An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter."

"But the master of this castle," Cogsworth took over. "That is of course, the Prince, turned the old woman away. All because of her… _meager_ appearance."

"That's awful!" said Goofy.

"Oui," Lumiere replied. "He was a spoiled prince, so selfish, and… how shall I say… cruel."

"Lumiere!" the ever loyal Cogsworth exclaimed.

Mrs. Potts cleared her throat. "The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances," she continued with the story. "Still, he would not take her in."

"Then," Cogsworth took over. "The old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

"She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart."

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too."

"Wow," Sora said, lacing his hands behind his head. "That's quite a story."

'Yeah,' Tian thought. 'No kidding.'

Whatever she thought of when she met the Beast last year 'prince' was definitely not on that list. She just kind of thought he was a creature native to this world… who happened to be called 'the Beast.' Actually, what the heck _was_ his name?

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Goofy.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald suddenly exclaimed.

"Like it'd be that easy," Kuroi muttered.

"We already know what need's to be done," Lumiere explained. "But with the master out of sorts…"

"He sure is acting weird," Sora said. Tian could not tell if it was to himself or not.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others," Mrs. Potts sighed. Their master had come so far as a person, and was now taking several steps backwards.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" Cogsworth asked.

"If they're a part of this," Sora began. "Then it's a good thing we're here."

"Yeah, but…" Tian sighed. "I dunno. I get the feeling it's just a part of the problem."

"Well, let's find out," Helia said, finally speaking up. "Let's find the Beast and see what's going on for ourselves."

"Splendid!" Cogsworth beamed.

Lumiere leaped off his chair. He hopped over to the door. "Follow me, messieurs and mademoiselles," he said. "I know a shortcut."

* * *

The shortcut, just so happened to lead them over the end of the hall that lead them there. There was a door, guarded by two suites of armor. "Allow our guest to pass!" Cogsworth said, in a clear, commanding voice.

Obediantly, the armor stepped out of the way, reveling two, wooden doors. The doors swung opened. Lumiere lead the way, followed by Mrs. Potts' son, Chip, the teacup, and Mrs. Potts herself. "All right," Sora said, walking through the door, into another stone hallway. "How do we get out of here?"

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily," said Lumiere. "You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption."

'Then why did you _suggest_ this route?' Tian thought, slightly irritable. 'It's not a shortcut if it isn't easy…'

"What kind of contraption are we talking about?" Tian asked finally.

"Observe," Cogsworth said.

He leaped up, and latched his brass arms around a circling leaver. Throwing his weight into it, he got the thing to move. A long, black chain, holding a lantern fell down, in front of them. A black smog seemed to cover the lantern. Or was it black fire? "Now," Lumiere continued. "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open."

"As you can see," said Mrs. Potts. "The lanterns are already burning - with an enchanted flame."

"Lemme guess," Kuroi sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "We need to take care of the enchanted flame before we do anything else, right?"

"That is correct messier," Lumiere nodded. "Once the enchantment is out, I shall be able to light the lanterns."

"Can't we just throw water on them?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"I'm afraid that's not enough," said Mrs. Potts. "But if you used the power of light…"

Sora thought for a moment. He summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it straight at the lantern. A ball of light shot out of it, eliminating the dark aura around it. Replacing it a raging fire. "Bravo!" Lumiere cheered.

"Only three lanterns left," said Mrs. Potts.

"Only three?" Tian questioned. Her Aubade appeared in her hands. "Cakewalk."

Kuroi kept the lever in place, upon seeing that Cogsworth wasn't about to last much longer. Sora and Tian took off, each finding the remaining lanterns. As soon as Tian took care of the last, the brick wall at the end of the hallway, slowly opened up. 'We would have had an easier time, going out the way we came in,' Tian thought.

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts took off ahead of them. Apparently the candelabra needed to check on the other servants, which made sense. They were the only servants the party had seen, if there were Heartless around odds were, the castle servants were hiding somewhere. And Mrs. Potts wanted to make sure Chip's brothers and sisters were all right.

The group followed Cogsworth to the West Wing, the Beat's personal wing. Very few were ever allowed in. Only his most trusted servants, and among them was the majordomo, Cogsworth.

Tian was able to see pretty quickly why the Beast would want few people in the West Wing. It was like this wing was _the_ place where the Best let out his rage. The curtain's on the windows were in shreds. Wallpaper was ripped off the walls. Any mirrors that hung on the walls were shattered.

The black haired teen stopped in front of a ruined painting. It wasn't destroyed, the frame still hung, the canvas was just ripped. Curious, Tian took one edge of the ripped canvas, and tried to put it back in place. It was a portrait of a boy. He had thick, auburn hair, and blue eyes. Tian's head tilted to the side. Was it possible that…

"Tian," Kuroi said, grabbing the girl by the back of the shirt. "Come on. We'll leave you behind if you don't catch up."

The girl scoffed. Yeah, like they would leave one of the Keyblade wielders stranded on an another world.

* * *

"It's time you dealt with Belle," the hooded man said. The Beast kept his eyes locked on the rose. The ticking clock. The constant reminder of his dwindling time. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then - your life."

The man walked forward. His back to the Beast. "Trust no one," he advised. "Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you stronger."

"I've had enough of strength," the Beast said. Eye still remained locked on the rose. It was only a matter of time before the petals began to fall. "There's only one thing I want -"

"What?" the man asked, with a scoff. "To love and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?"

The Beat let out a powerful, rage filled roar. Standing at the doorway, was the Keyblade wielders and their companions. Weapons drawn, and each in a fighting stance. "See?" the man asked casually. "She has accomplices."

The hooded man, with his arm's behind his back, disappeared into darkness. This prompted the group to lower their guard. "Hey, Prince!" Sora smiled, walking up to the Beast.

The Beast's body began to quiver. He let out another roar that had enough power to shake the room. "Oh dear!" Cogsworth panicked. "Master!"

He leaped forward to strike at group. Quickly, Tian took Cogsworth, and leaped out of the way. Immediately, she shoved the animate clock into Heila's hand. "You two need to find a place where you're both safe, and out of the way," she instructed.

"B-But, Tian," Helia pleated. "Let me help. I can-"

"No," Tian said firmly. "Do what I say."

"Fine," the blonde girl sighed.

Tian had a point, Helia decided. She would have just gotten in the way.

Darkness began to radiate from the Beast's back, as much as Tian didn't want to, and she _really_ didn't want to, they had to fight him. Sora quickly glanced at Tian. He seemed to be saying 'I don't care what happens to us, don't use Guard Form again.' She sighed. Probably was a good idea to lay off the Drive Form for a bit.

As anticipated, the Beast's strength was really something to take into consideration. Eventually, it was decided that Goofy and Kuroi would watch Donald's back, who would use magic to back up Sora and Tian. If really needed, Goofy would throw his shield like a discus, and Kuroi would shoot off his gunblade.

Thankfully it didn't take that long to render the Beast to his knees… or whatever they were supposed to be. Cogsworth quickly rushed to his master's side. The Beast, looked slightly disorientated, if not a little confused. "Cogsworth," he muttered. "What happened?"

"Well, Master," the clock stuttered. _How_ was he supposed to explain this _gently_, without setting the Master off again? "Ah, you see… that is… How shall I say this… ah, actually… mmm…"

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!" Donald interrupted, getting straight to the point. He got a little fed up with Cogsworth sorry attempt at an explanation.

"I did what?"

"Ah… you did!" Cogsworth vouched.

The Beast sighed. No matter how hard he tired, something always went wrong. That something was usually him. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" Sora asked. "The one in black?"

The Beat remained silent for a moment. Until something hit him. "Xaldin," he said. "…that's his name. He came from the darkness… He… used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain - and turned it into rage. There was nothing I could do… I could no longer see the truth."

"Well, I'll be," the ever the optimist Goofy said. "That must be why you threw all your friends down there in the dungeon."

'Really, Goofy?'

"You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"

"Then why didn't he put Belle in the dungeon, too?" Kuroi muttered. Tian quickly elbowed in him in the gut, silencing him.

"Was that it?" the Beast asked himself. "Was it to protect them?"

"Sure," Goofy nodded. "We know you're good inside."

'Yeah, we know that. But we also know that darkness can take someone unexpectedly."

"He's right, Master," said Cogsworth. "We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-"

"Belle!" the Beast exclaimed. He had almost forgotten about her. Sighing again, the Beast allowed his head to drop. "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that," said Sora.

"Yeah," Tian added. "She's just been concerned about you."

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty," the regretful Beast said. "She's too good."

"You see," Cogsworth said to the group, referring to his earlier statement. "I'm afraid he judges himself too harshly."

"Surprised?" Kuroi whispered. "It's not just him that's suffering because of his past actions. You guy's are, too, because of the curse, right?"

"Well… Yes, I suppose."

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora asked.

It was really difficult to see the beast that was once so determined beat himself up like this. Almost pitiful, given his frightening appearance.

The Beast turn his head to the side. "But…"

"Uh-uh, no excuses," Tian said. She begin to clap her hands in a rhythmic fashion. "We're going to see Belle. Hop to it! Come on, mister, get marching!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Incase you're wondering, Tian's favorite movie (and book) is 'The Princess Bride.' But for diffrent reason's now that she's older.

The title of this chapter comes from one of my favorite childhood movies 'Rigoletto,' not to be confused with the opera of the same name. It's a Beauty and the Beast story, set in a small town during the great depresstion. The major thing that actually keeps the movie from being a romance, is the fact that the beauty is about fourteen. And the beast is an engaged man who's old enough to be the beauties father. It's a musical, and by musical, I mean only the two leads really sing. We do get two songs that arn't sung by them, but one of them is off key. Also, the music doesn't come out of the blue. Usually someone's playing on the piano. I love it though.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen Battle by the Book**

After trekking the castle. Fighting through Heartless after Heartless. They find their way to Belle's room to find…. That she wasn't even there. Instead they found the wardrobe, who apparently lived there with Belle. Made sense. "You're back!" the wardrobe said happily.

"Everybody's safe now," said Donald.

"Wonderful! Thank you!"

"Where is Belle?" asked the Beast.

"Why, she left in a hurry," explained the wardrobe. "Something about going after this… man in black."

"What!" the castles master exclaimed. Helia flinched. It was almost amazing how he could be beating himself up one minute, then bam! Mood swing. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?"

"Temper, temper," the wardrobe scoffed. "Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"We'd better go find her," Sora suggested. It was very easy to tell that the Beast was irritated. Not full out angry, but getting there. If only because Belle could be just as difficult as he was.

In the entrance hall, they heard someone, a woman, making a threat at someone. But where was it coming from? The Beast made a beeline for the stairs. Up the first flight, and into the ballroom. "Belle!"

"I'm all right," the woman said, from the opposite side of the ballroom. She quickly slipped out of the glass door, outside onto the balcony.

A round Heartless covered in chains appeared in front of the door. He hovered to the middle of the ballroom, directly under the grand chandelier, and slammed himself onto the floor. Darkness covered the floor. Donald lead out a shriek, and clung onto Goofy, as darkness coated the ball room.

'Well,' Tian thought, willing her trusting weapon into her waiting hand. 'At least it looks like a pushover.'

_Kairi walked up to her corner of the stage. Behind her, hung a white sheet where two silhouettes were projected onto it. The red haired girl was dressed in the elementary school uniform, something the school board deemed a bit more 'modest' in comparison to the high school uniform. Which was essentially the same thing, but with short sleeves, and a skirt that went a little more than half-way down her thigh. _

_With the cue from Mrs. Nita, Kairi recited her lines. "Once upon a time," she began. "A young girl lived on her parents farm. Nothing pleased her more than riding on her horse, Horse, and ordering around the farm boy, or so she called him. Even at her young age, she was widely considered the most beautiful woman in the world."_

_Behind the sheets was a silhouette of the girl and the farm boy. "The girl would order around on a daily biases. And all the boy would say was…"_

"_As you wish." the boy behind the sheet said. _

"_And that was all he ever said," Kairi continued. "Just 'As you wish.' One day, the girl was surprised to discover that when the boy said 'as you wish,' what he was really saying, is 'I love you.' What surprised her further, was that she discovered that she truly loved him."_

_With this said, the pair behind the sheet walked close together, standing in front of each other. "Now, the boy was poor. No family, and no penny to his name. How could he ask for the girl's hand? So, with the promise to return for her one day, the boy backed up the few belongings he had, and went abroad to earn his fortune."_

_The boy exited the stage, leaving the girl on her own. "However," Kairi said. "The boy's ship was attacked by pirates who were said to never leave survivors. Devastated, the girl rarely left her room, swearing to never love again. _

"_A few years passed, and the girl agreed to marry the prince of the land. The kingdom adored her, and looked forward to the wedding, and eventually crowning of the new king and queen. However, true love has a way."_

_The sheet was lifted to reveal the Princess character. Silvery hair, aquamarine eyes, and a beat red face, dressed in a cranny yellow dress. The Princess was played by Riku. And the Princess' lover?_

_Tian._

"Okay, so I was wrong," Tian muttered. "This thing isn't a pushover. But dose that give it the right to cheat?"

The Heartless, a Shadow Stalker, was fairly difficult to beat. They only managed to get anywhere when Sora used Valor Form and teamed up with the Beast. But, once the Shadow Stalker reached it's breaking point, it changed into it's second form, Dark Thorn.

A beast-like creature, with orange-red 'hair.' It was stronger than it's predecessor. They only managed to get the upper hand, once Helia bonked the Dark Thorn in the head with her yo-yo. Turned out it would confused it long enough to really attack.

Tian nearly fell back once the Dark Thorn was gone. The ballroom returned to normal, it was probably the only room that actually looked well cared for, oddly enough. "We did it!" Sora cheered.

"So you think," a male voice was heard.

Turning around, Tian saw the hooded man, Xaldin, the Beast called him, standing in front of the exit. "Xaldin!" the Beast roared, running, on all fours, straight at the man.

"Farewell," he said simply, as he disappeared into darkness.

Sliding to a stop, the Beast took in a deep breath. "What does he want here?" he asked.

"He must be with Organization XIII," Sora said. Confused, the Beats turned to look at Sora. "Ever heard of the Nobodies?"

"When a person with a strong-will loses their heart, the body is left behind," Tian explained. "A Nobody is the empty shell."

"See, the Organization," Sora took over. "They got control over the Nobodies."

"That's right," Goofy said. "And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

"Color me surprised," Kuroi muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing."

'I'll say,' Tian thought with a slight smile. 'First Mulan, then figuring this out before Kuroi and I did. Granted, it's kinda hard to figure something out when you're trying to get out of the path of a falling chandler. Xaldin…'

Tian couldn't shake the feeling that she heard that name before. But where from? Oh, wait, wait, it was on the tip of her tongue…

"You're all right!" a relieved Belle said.

And it's gone.

Belle strolled back into the ball room. Surprisingly enough, the Heartless didn't try to get her while she was out in the balcony. The Beast met her halfway. Initially, he was happy to see her safe. But, what was he supposed to say now? After how he treated her lately.

The group gathered around the pair, followed by the enchanted objects. The awkward silence was lasting a little long. Hopefully the Beast wouldn't chicken out. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Belle," the Beast said, finally. He sounded a little bashful, still beating himself up over his behavior. "I-I'm sorry - I…. wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me."

Belle just smiled gently at him. "I know you weren't yourself," she said kindly. "You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped…"

The woman's tone suddenly changed from kind, gently, friendly to a tone similar to a teacher or mother scolding a child. And since it was the Beast on the receiving end, it was kind of sad, but funny. "That you might have changed a little bit," Belle finished. "I wish you could start trusting me."

Belle crossed her arms, a little irritated. "I'm afraid time is running short," Lumiere sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Remember the rose?"

"Yeah," Tian nodded. "From the Beast's room. What about it?"

"Precisely," Cogsworth took over. "You see, if the master can learn to love another, and earn love in return despite his appearance, before the last petal falls…"

"The spell will be broken," Lumiere finished.

"Wow," Kuroi muttered. "Sounds like a heavy condition."

"You think he's gonna make it?" asked Sora.

"We think so," Mrs. Potts nodded.

"Yep, I think you're right," Goofy smiled.

"I _hope_ your right," Sora added.

"I dunno," Tian said, shifting a lock of hair behind her ear. "Belle can clearly see beyond his appearance."

Unexpectedly, Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand. Slightly confused, he held it out in front of him, ready to open the gate to the next world. Which turned out to be the Beat's rose. "What happened?" the Beast asked, walking up to the group.

"The gate is open," Donald explained.

"Do you have to go?" asked Belle.

"Looks like it," Kuroi said, shoving a hand in his pants pocket.

"Now, no more arguin', okay," said Goofy.

The brown haired woman smiled at the Beast, who immediately became a shrinking violet. So the Beast had an adorkable side to him. Who'd a thought it? "We'll see to it," Lumiere reassured.

"Take care dears," Mrs. Potts smiled.

"You are welcome here, anytime!" declared Cogsworth.

"If you hear about Riku, Long or the King," Sora said to Belle and the Beast "The Heartless, the Organization-"

"_Anything_ really out of the ordinary," Tian summed up. Sora was really getting on a tangent there. "Please, let us know."

"_Tight together, kids," Li-hua instructed. "Our two leads need to get close together."_

"_Common Riku," Tian smiled, wrapping her arm's around Riku's. "Don't be a wet blanket."_

_Riku still wore the yellow dress that served as his costume during the show. It seemed as though he was in a permeate state of blushing throughout the whole thing. His spoken lines actually came out a little funny, due to his voice showing signs of changing. _

_Tian, was dressed in a black, button down shirt, and matching pants, her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Sora stood beside her, in a white shirt, and brown vest. And on the other side of Riku, stood Kairi. Their parents wanted to get a picture of them, before the children changed into their uniforms and enjoyed the rest of the festival._

'That's right,' Tian thought, seating herself in her seat in the Gummi Ship's cock pit. 'I almost forgot about that.'

She smiled slightly at the memory. When she got home, she was going to need to find the pictures mom took. 'We never really talked about that day afterwards,' she thought. 'Mostly for Riku's sake. I think the only reason Sora didn't take advantage of it was because of all the dirt Riku had on him. At least Kairi and I were nice enough to let it drop.'

"Hey, wait a minute," Sora said, breaking the silence. "Is the ship moving on it's own?"

Tian hardly noticed that the ship started moving. When did that happen? "What do you mean?" Helia asked. "You didn't touch anything?"

"No," Donald said, shaking his head. "I haven't even started it."

"Looks like we're headed for Hollow Bastion," said Goofy.

* * *

The return trip to Hollow Bastion was surprisingly quick. Maybe it was because the ship was moving on it's own. Soon enough, the party was out of the ship, and wandering the streets. "I wonder what's up?" Sora questioned, not really expecting an answer.

They were headed towards Merlin's house, which was really the only place where the knew people. Just outside the house, they saw three Soldier's rush out, and disappear. Sora lead the way inside to find Merlin had fallen over, and was slightly out of breath. "Well, now…" the old wizard said, standing himself up. "Took your time, did you?"

"Was it you that summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked.

"Couldn't have sent us a note first?" Kuroi muttered. He received as smack on the top of the head by Merlin's wand.

"It seems I used too much power in doing so," Merlin explained. "And those infernal Heartless…."

They could easily see what happened from there. "So what's up?" asked Sora.

"I happened to stumble across this in Zero District," Merlin said.

He extended a hand to the side. In a puff of smoke, a very familiar book appeared. The old wizard handed the book to Donald, his friends quickly peeking over his shoulder. "Pooh's storybook!" Sora beamed.

Smiling, Tian clapped her hands together. The Hundred Acer Woods was a very quant, and charming place. Sora and Tian had some very sweet friends there. "That's right," said Merlin. "I know Sora and Tian are good friends of Winnie the Pooh - that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I…"

Merlin stopped in mid-sentence. "Now, just a moment. Leon and the other's need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy."

With that said, Merlin disappeared. "I wanna do that," Helia muttered.

"Wonder how Pooh and the other's are doing?" Tian said, pressing her hands together.

"Wanna find out?" asked Donald.

"Yeah!" the Keyblade wielders said in unison.

Donald opened the book, and held it out to them. "Cover for us, okay," Sora said quickly.

The book emitted a strong, white light, that quickly filled the room. When it died down, Sora and Tian where nowhere to be seen. This startled the blonde girl. "Did they go inside the book?" Helia asked. She received a couple of nods from Goofy and Kuroi. "The outside worlds is so mysterious!"

"Sometimes I think it's a little too mysterious," Donald said, placing the book on a nearby table.

* * *

"I wonder if Pooh's home," Sora thought out loud, as the Keyblade wielders walked along a dirt path, surrounded by trees.

"At least this place hasn't changed," Tian said with a slight smile. "Remember last time we were here? This was like, the only world we went to without Heartless. Things look just was well, as they did last time."

The spiky haired brunette chuckled slightly. Tian had a point. Out of all the worlds they visited in their last journey, the Hundred Acre Woods was the only place that was actually peaceful. Well, aside from the missing books pages, this world was the only one that was generally happy. It was one big relief after all of the fighting, a breather of sorts.

"Hey," Tian said suddenly. She pointed her finger down the path. "I think I see Pooh!"

Seated on a log, outside side a tree that was used as a house, was a stuffed yellow teddy bear in a red shirt. He appeared to be thinking about something. When his beady eyes looked up to find the two teens walk up to him, he smiled. "Hey, Pooh Bear!" Sora greeted, as the two approached the bear. He crouched down to meet Pooh's eyes. "How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?"

"Oh, yes," Winnie the Pooh said happily. "In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would Sora and Tian like to join me?"

"Yeah," Tian said, clapping her hands together slightly. "Sound's fun."

Pooh hopped off the log. However, he hovered a few inches off the ground. The two where suddenly thrown back, and out of the book, which closed on it's own. They sat in Merlin's, now empty study. "What the heck?" Tian asked, sitting herself up. "Landed on my tailbone…"

"Beat's me," Sora said shaking his head slightly.

"Hey, twerps!" Kuroi shouted from the outside of the house. "We could use a hand here!"

Rushing outside they found the remaining four trying to fend off a group of Heartless. "Did ya bring the book?" Goofy asked, holding his shield out.

Tian's looked back at the door to find a group of Soldiers exiting the house, with Pooh's book in it's hands. "Hey!" Tian shouted. "Drop it!"

A gunshot was suddenly heard. The bullet hit the Heartless carrying Pooh's book, causing it to fall back, and disappear. Sora glanced over at Kuroi, who held up his hands. "Wasn't me," he said.

Two more bullets fired off, hitting the remaining Soldiers while the group took out the remaining Shadows. From one of the building's roofs, a man, dressed in red, and black. He had black hair, with the Heartless insignia on his chest. "Vincent!" Tian smiled.

"It's been a while," the Heartless man said, sliding his three-barreled gun into its halter.

"I'll say," Goofy said. "When we didn't see ya the last time we were here, I was startin' to get worried."

"Things come up," Vincent explained simply.

Vincent was an… odd character. He was a Heartless, but had the appearance of a man, and still remained himself. He never explained what happened to him, he was vague about it. He just explained to them that he knew their other friends from Hollow Bastion. "Did Merlin send for you, too?" Sora asked.

The Heartless shook his head in response. "I was just in the area," he said. "Thought I'd lend you a hand. Here."

He tossed something to Sora. Tian knew what it was instantly, a keychain of a three-headed dog. Vincent gave it to them when they met him last year. "If you need me again, don't hesitate," Vincent explained.

"Sora, Tian," Donald said, extending Pooh's book to them. "Looks."

The cover of the storybook had been torn slightly. Sora took the book in his hands. "Aside from the rip, it doesn't look that bad," he said. "Think it's okay?"

"Better not chance it," said Kuroi. "Go back in and make sure Pooh's all right."

"But what about Merlin?" asked Donald.

"We'll have to explain it to him," said Helia. "Right?"

The Keyblade wielders exchanged looks. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Tian shrugged.

"Sorry, Vincent," Sora said, turning back to the Heartless. "We'll just be-"

He looked up to find the Heartless was nowhere to be seen. "I hate it when he does that," Sora muttered, handing the book to Donald.

The duck opened the book, and held it out to the two teens. Like earlier, light emitted from the book, and when it died down. The two were gone.

* * *

Tian followed behind Sora as they ran down the familiar path, to Pooh's house. The bear was seated on the log outside, thinking. "Pooh!" they both exclaimed.

Like before, Pooh looked up to find the Keyblade wielders rushing up to him. "We're so glad you're okay, Pooh," Sora said, crouching down once again.

"Yeah, seriously," Tian nodded.

"And I'm so glade you came to visit," said Pooh. "But you see, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later… Somebodies-I-Don't-Know."

'What?' Tian thought.

"Oh…" Sora said standing up. There was a bit of discomfort on his face, and in his tone. "Sure…"

"What was that about?" Tian whispered, as Sora did his exercises.

"I don't know," Sora whispered back. "Maybe it has something to do with the damaged book."

The spiky haired brunette looked back at Pooh. "So…" he said. "How's Piglet these days?"

"I don't think I know anybody by that name," Pooh responded. Stumbling slightly, he went back to his stoutness exercises.

Something was defiantly wrong. Piglet was one of Pooh's closest friends. How could he forget him? "Maybe we should go back and ask Merlin about this?" Tian suggested.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "I think that's all we can do."

When they exited the book, they found themselves in Merlin's house, where their friends explained the situation to the wizard, who had finally returned. "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" Merlin questioned.

"Sorry about that," Sora smiled weakly.

"We just thought a quick visit wouldn't hurt," Tian said, rubbing the back of her head.

Merlin waved his hand slightly. "How are things in there?" he asked, curious.

Grimacing, Sora walked up to the old wizard. "Well…" his voice trailed off. "Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me and Tian."

"It's not just us, either," said Tian. "But his other friends, too."

"I was afraid of that," Merlin muttered. He walked up to the table carrying Pooh's storybook. It opened on it's own. "I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole."

"So we have to look for the pages again?" Kuroi asked with a sigh. "And by 'we' and mean 'me.'"

"If you want thing's back to the way they were, yes," Merlin replied. "This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now."

* * *

"Tian," Helia said, when the group returned to the Gummi Ship. "Can you tell me what the inside of that books like?"

The girl's were headed to the kitchen. Tian because she was starving, Helia, mostly because she was curious. "It's really quant," Tian explained. "When we left last year I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Some of our nicest friends live there."

"Sounds like a relief from all this," Helia said, gesturing to the ship.

"It is. That's why I want to find the missing pages… again."

"What about that Vincent guy? He had that Heartless symbol on his chest… but he looks… normal."

"Yeah…" Tian said dully. "Vincent's been a little… vague about that aspect. I know he probably comes off a little cold, and you can't help but wonder about him being a Heartless, but he's really a nice guy. Vincent helped us out a few times on our last journey."

Helia sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Didn't think I'd get this chapter done! Ugh...

I feel like I want to write another series, but I don't completely know what. I'm kinda leaning twoards Legend of Zelda. We'll see.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Sixteen This is My Story**

_It was the rain that snapped her out of it. She pulled herself to her knees, ignoring the rain that beat against what little exposed skin. Slowly, she pulled her hood up, over her head. She stood up, and walked up to the station clock tower. She stumbled slightly, as she walked up the stairs. She braced herself against the wall, and continued forward._

_Finally on the clock tower, she just stared into the darkened sky. She balled her hands up, tight. Those people… they needed to pay. After what they did… they needed to go down._

_She held her hand out in front of her. A white and black Keyblade appeared in her opened hand. Tightening her grip on it, she stepped off the clock tower, and plummeted for the hard pavement below._

"Ti-aaaan!" she heard Sora whine, pounding on one of the doors outside her room. "Come ooooon! I gotta go!"

Tian stat up. She was laying down in her bed, with her duster and utility pocket were discarded on the floor. Swinging her legs over, she stood up and scooped up her duster. Exiting the room, she found Sora, looking very uncomfortable, pounding his fists against the bathroom door. "Come on, Tian!" Sora whined, pounding the door again.

"I'm right here," Tian said, placing her duster around her waist.

Sora's head went from Tian, to the door, then back to Tian. "But, aren't you…" he stuttered. "Weren't you in - I thought…. Who's in the bathroom then?"

"Sorry Sora," Helia said, opening the bathroom door. She was dressed in a white bathrobe, and hair dripping wet. "I had my head under water, so I didn't hear you."

Without another word, Helia strolled down the hall, and into her own room. "So…" Tian said. "Why'd you think it was me in there?"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Sora called from the other side of the door. "I'm a little busy right now!"

* * *

The Rock Titan fell to the ground with a rumble. He was suddenly pulled back, and flung around in circles, until he finally thrown back into the air, into the distance. The crowd seated in the coliseum cheered for the man responsible for such a feat. The man with god-like strength, the son of Zeus himself.

Hercules.

* * *

Tian was… confused. The ship's computer said that they were at the Olympic Coliseum. But they seemed to be in some kind of cave. It was very drank and dreary, with a deathly chill that blanketed the area. "Are ya sure this is the Coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"It's this way," Donald said, taking off ahead of the group. He pointed at a large, door in front of them.

"Oh…" Sora muttered. "Guess we were a little off."

"What's this place like?" Helia asked.

"It's 'the birthplace of heroes,'" Kuroi explained. "Or at least, according to Phil. We became junior heroes last time we were here."

"What do you mean, 'we?'" Donald questioned bitterly. "You sat on the sidelines while we did all the work!"

"Oh, yeah," Sora nodded. "Kuroi wasn't there when we took out Cerberus."

A woman's scream echoed the cave. The found a woman, with long, dark red hair, dressed in a purple dress, run down the path, with a group of Heartless right at her heels. She fell to the ground, but the Heartless ran off at the sight of the traveler's running up to her. Sora offered his hand to the woman. "Thanks," she said, getting up. "But I'm fine."

She dusted off her dress, then folded her arm's across her chest. "And you're supposed to be?" she asked, looking over the group.

"I'm Sora," the spiky haired brunette said, gesturing to himself. He then gestured to his friends, listing off their names. "She's Tian. That's Helia, this is Kuroi, he's Donald, and that's Goofy."

"We wanted to pay Hercules a visit," Tian explained.

"You know Wonderboy?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Donald said, placing his hands on his hips. "Cause we're heroes, too!"

"I thought Kuroi said you were junior heroes," said Helia.

Donald glared at the blond girl. She just _had_ to run his moment with technicality. The woman smirked slightly. "Look's like we have a friend in common," she said. "Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

Tian felt like they could trust this woman. She seemed a little rough around the edges, but her head was in the right place. Plus, she had to be all right if she knew Hercules. "So," Sora began. "How's Herc?"

"Wonderboy?" Meg asked with slight bit of frustration and irritation. "He's been dukeing it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news - special deliveries from Hades himself…"

"Hades!" Donald repeated.

Hades, the Lord of the Dead, the God of the Underworld. On their pervious journey, Hades had teamed up with Maleficent, and was one of the few among the to still be alive. Most likely because of his godhood, thus, his immortality. Hercules seemed to be number one on Hades' hit list, due to the demi-god thwarting Hades' chance of overthrowing his brother, Zeus, and ruling Mount Olympus.

"Right," Meg nodded. "I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid…"

"Gawrsh, sounds like you're more that just friends," Goofy noticed.

"Must not have been for very long," Kuroi said with a slight smirk. "If you're calling him a 'friend.'"

Meg became flustered, there was a flash of anger in eyes. "We'll go have a little walk with Hades," said Sora. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

"You really want to do that?" the woman asked, both surprised, and a little touched by the gesture, coming from a group of strangers. "Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But… let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

"Yeah," Tian nodded, confused. "I suppose we can do that."

Well, that answered the question of where they were. Tian never would've though they were in the Underworld. Isn't this the place where people go when they die? Then what happened when the living traveled down here? It couldn't have been that bad if Meg was willing to see Hades.

While fighting Heartless, Tian found that something seemed… off. She couldn't quite name what exactly, she just knew that something felt wrong. She did her best to ignore it. She was probably just feeling paranoid knowing she was in the Underworld.

After traveling, further in, they came across a man in the black coat, hood up, running their direction. Without missing a beat, they summoned their weapons, and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for an attack…. When he ran past them.

"Run! Run away!" he shouted franticly, running into a dark corridor.

Tian stained in the direction the man ran into, dumbfounded. They were pretty much told that those who wore that coat were associated with Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies. Nobodies were usually made from someone with a strong will, right? How the heck was running away a sign of a strong will?

"Okay…" Sora dully uttered.

* * *

"Where do they dig these freaks up?" Lord Hades muttered under his breath. "Geez, Louise."

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em," said Pete with a wave of his hand. "So, uh… what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only."

Through out all this, Hades sat on his throne, seemingly uninterested in Pete's raving. He already knew the Titan's were hardly helping. He didn't need this cat reminding him that. "Say," Pete began, a through crossing his mind. "Why don't you just pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?"

The God of the Underworld suddenly stood up, frightening Pete, and Hades two impish minions, Pain and Panic. That really wasn't a bad idea. "Dead…." Hades said, nodding slowly. "Dead is good! And I know _just_ the warrior."

* * *

"Hades!" Sora's voice echoed. "Where are you?"

No one was sure how long they were traveling for. But the deeper they went it, the more eerie and unsettling it got. "Common, Sora," Kuroi sighed. "I highly doubt the guy's gonna just come when we call."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey, guy's look at this," Tian said, standing at the edge of the patch of land. She pointed to the green river below.

The souls of the dead were carried way inside the current. A small handful reached out for the living as the current pulled them by. Helia began to shrink, as Tian's shoulders shook. She hugged herself. "You think that's what happens to everyone," she said, shaking. "Or just people in this world?"

* * *

"By the by, uh…" Pete cleared his throat, inching towards the green whirlpool. "What's down there?"

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon," Hades explained casually. "This time I'm bring out the mother of all bad guys."

"You don't say?" Pete said, slowly backing up. God or not, this guy was kind of creepy.

Two balls of fired formed in Hades' hands. He threw them into the pool. Soon, smoke and lightning emerged from the pool. Once the smoke died down, a man in red, oriental-like clothing stood. Hades cackled. Man, could he choose them. "Let's cut to the chance," the god said, crossing his arm's over his chest. "There's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer - no strings - you'll be free as a bird."

The man glanced over at the cowering trio of Pete, Pain, and Panic. "And all for one little job," Hades continued. "Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum… to the death!"

The man sneered. "This is my story," he said simply. "And you're not part of it."

To drive his point across, he knelt down into a fighting stance. His sword slung over his shoulder. "Did you forget who you're talking to?" Hades snapped. "I am the Lord of the Dead!"

"No wonder no one wants to die," the man replied.

"You are **fired!**"

The blue flames that served as the god's hair turned to orange and yellow, as attacked the man he attempted to resurrect. The swordsman blocked, and for a few moments, it was just one trying to get the other to submit. That was when the group of travelers entered the room. "_That's _Hades?" Helia asked, referring to the fire haired god.

"Yep," Kuroi nodded. "Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno," the blond girl shrugged. "When I heard 'Lord of the Dead' I kind of expected… more."

Tian snorted. Helia had a point there. Hades wasn't the image that came to mind when the title 'Lord of the Dead' or 'God of the Underworld' popped up. "You again?" Hades hissed, his hair reverting back to it's normal blue color.

Stealing the opportunity, the man slashed at Hades. Preparing for another strike, the Lord of the Dead grabbed the man's sword, and threw it back. Following this was a fiery punch, that completely knocked over the man. Balls of fire began to form around Hades' hands when Sora and Tian leaped in front of the god.

Hades hair, and body turned red, as Sora made the first move. The God of the Underworld hardly flinched as the rest of the party backed up the Keyblade wielders. Something was _really_ off. No matter how hard they tried to attack, it hardly, if at all, effected Hades. "Something's wrong!" Donald said, backing up.

"I feel kinda funny…" Sora admitted.

"That's right!" Hades said, a little too happy about this. "See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes, are zeroes - comes with the territory."

He prepared for another attack, when the man slashed at the god. Smoke and electricity surrounded Hades. "Go no!" the man instructed.

"But we need to talk to Hades," Tian said. She didn't come all the way down here in this creepy place just leave as soon as they arrived.

"What was that?" Hades asked, his long fingers plugging his ears.

Sora ran forward, but was held back by the man, while Hades fired up for another attack. "You can't fight him here!" the man said firmly. "We have to go - now!"

"Sora!" Tian said, roughly grabbing her friend by the hood of his shirt. "Move it!"

She dragged Sora behind her, as the entire group left the room. Once outside, and down the flight of stairs. Sora and Kuroi pushed the large, stone doors, closed. "Is he gone?" Donald panted.

"Don't count on it," the man replied.

Sora suddenly felt something at his side. Turning his head in that direction, he jumped to find Hades standing beside him. "Leaving so soon?" Hades asked casually.

'Kinda dumb to think you could outrun a god in his domain…' Tian thought.

* * *

And dumb it was. Hades sent a hoard of Heartless after them as they tried to make their escape. When they finally made it to a safe distance, the travelers collapsed to the ground, panting and heaving. Really, it was only because of the swordsman that they got out. "You're really good," Sora said to him. "Are you some kind of hero?"

The man shook his head. "No, I'm no hero," he said. "I'm just an… Auron."

Sora and Goofy exchanged confused looks. "His name," Kuroi whispered.

"I'm Sora," the spiky haired brunette said, standing up.

Tian jumped onto his back. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and her legs around his torso. "And I'm Tian," she said.

Donald suddenly got onto her shoulders. "Donald."

Then came Goofy. At this point, Sora struggled to stay standing, and Tian's legs lost their grip. "Goofy!"

Sora finally fell over, taking his friends with him. "Dorks," Kuroi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm Kuroi."

"And my name's Helia," the blond girl said, her hands held behind her back.

"It seems we were fated to meet," said Auron. "Maybe you need a guardian."

'He realizes how many of us there are, right?' Tian thought to herself.

Sora got onto his hands and knees. Causing his friends to roll of his back "Guardian?" he repeated. "Thanks, but no thanks."

* * *

"I got Heartless all over the Underworld now," Pete reassured the, slightly distressed, god. "So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine."

Hades turned around to face the cat. Flames erupting from his body. "This is my Underworld, you idiot!" he snapped. "I'll handle this **myself!**"

Hades snapped his fingers. Obediently, the three-headed, black furred dog appeared by the window. "Cerberus, go!" Hades ordered.

True, the squirts took out Cerberus the last time he dealt this hand. _After_ Hades' dear nephew, Hercules, wore him out. But, there was no Herc with them this time.

* * *

"Oh, come on…" Tian whined as they came to the Underworld entrance. Which was a large door, that was currently locked.

Sora stared at the door. The Kingdom Key suddenly appeared in his hand. "Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I think so."

'It better,' Tian thought bitterly. 'Why else would it be called a _Key_blade.'

Just as Sora was about aim it at the keyhole, a loud, bark was heard. Out of the darkness came the all-to familiar, three-headed dog, the guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus. **"Oh, come on!"** Tian shouted, her arm's extended to the side. "We dealt with him already!"

"Just unlock the door," Auron said, preparing to attack the dog if need. "Hurry!"

Sora held his Keyblade forward. A beam of light shot out of the tip, and into the lock. It disappeared, allowing the group to push the door open. Sora looked back at Auron, his sword currently blocked an attack from one of the dogs heads. He ran to Auron's side. "Sora, wait!" Tian shouted, running after him.

"Hey, wait!" Donald shouted.

The black haired girl summoned her Aubade, and stood along side Sora and Auron, ready to take out Cerberus.

"_Hey, slow down! Would you just wait for me?"_

"_Giving up already? Come on, Sora."_

"_Wait up!" Tian shouted, falling the farthest behind her friends as they ran across the bridge. "Sora! Riku!"_

_She ran pass the man who stood in the center of the bridge, a little surprised to see children there. She was the last to make it to the Paopu tree. It was a struggle for her to climb onto the trunk. Tian took a few breaths in, catching her breath._

_It was a few weeks after her family arrived on Destiny Islands, under the guise that they just moved across town. This was a time when that was what Tian believed. It was only a few short weeks, but Tian had already become fast friends with Sora and Riku. _

_Sora turned his head to the side. "Oh," he muttered. He stood up on the tree trunk, and waved a hand in the air. "Ahoy! We're over here!"_

_Tian looked in the same direction. Sora's dad stood on the dock, waiting for them, so they could return to the mainland. At the ages of four and five, the three weren't allowed to row out on their own. Usually, when parents felt comfortable to allow their children to row out to this island when they turned ten. "Come on," Sora said, beaming at his friend. "I'll race ya. First one to the boat get's to be captain!"_

_With that said, Sora leaped off the tree, and took off. "Hey!" Tian shouted, running after him. _

_Surprisingly enough, Riku just walked, apparently distracted by the man who stood at the shore. Tian slowed down slightly, staring at the man's back. She'd never seen him before. "Tian, Riku, come on!" Sora urged._

_Whining slightly, Tian ran as fast as her legs could carry. "Look's like I'm captain," Sora grinned, lacing his hands behind his head. Tian finally caught up with him on the dock_

"_Well, that's a little unusual," Sora's dad, Daichi said, hopping into the boat. "Riku's hardly one to lose a challenge."_

_Tian looked back, to the shore. Riku looked like he was talking to the funnily dressed man. "Is he anyone you know?" Sora asked, standing beside Tian._

_The girl shook her head. "Never seen him before," she replied._

"_Riku!" Sora called, waving an arm furiously. "C'mon, hurry up!"_

_After Riku waved back, the man said something to him. The black haired girl followed Sora, meeting Riku on the beach. "What was that?" she asked. _

"_Aw, you know," Riku said, mimicking Sora's signature position._

"_Know what?" asked Sora. "Why won't you tell us?"_

"_Is he someone you know?" Tian asked, glancing over Riku's shoulder at the man._

"_Maybe," Riku said simply, leading the way back to the dock._

"_Aw, there you go again!" Sora whined. "Just tell us!"_

"_I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret."_

"_Now, I gotta know," Tian said. "What kinda secret."_

"_It wouldn't be a secret if I tell you," replied Riku._

"_Common Riku," Sora argued. "I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!"_

Tian followed close behind Sora, upon defeating Cerberus for a second time. Auron was close behind her as they past the door. Taunting the three-headed dog, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made faces at the dog, just as the door closed, blocking Cerberus from it's targets.

'How long ago was that?' Tian wondered. 'When Riku met that man. I wonder if Riku learned his name?'

Now that Tian thought about it, that man on the beach was probably one of Riku's biggest influences when it came to seeing other worlds. And he was already worked up when he found out about a kid that left the islands for good. That man from that day wasn't from the islands. Tian never caught sight of him again. Was it possible he was from another world?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Meg is one of my favorite Disney ladies. Even if in mythology Herc goes insane, kills Megara and their three kids. I find that the Disney movie, and the tv series hardly adress the fact that Hades is Herc's uncle. When I found that out as a kid, my mind was blown. And since Herc's mother is Hera in the Disney film, Hades is his uncle twice over, as Hera is Zeus's sister.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen Hydra - That's Just Nasty**

"Come on, Wonderboy," Meg said to the man, slumped over in his seat. "Play hooky for a day. For old times sake?"

She was currently in the Coliseum lobby, comforting Hercules before the next match. Even Hercules with his god-like strength was nearly ready to collapse. Even his trainer, Phil, was worried abut his health. Hercules may have had the blood of Zeus, but he was still half human. "They came to see me," said Hercules, his head turned in Meg's direction. It was easy to see the fatigue eating away at him. "They came to see a hero. I can't let them down."

Sighing, Meg's glance cast downward. Sometimes it seemed like Wonderboy had a skull that was thick enough to match his strength. "Don't worry, Meg," Hercules reassured her, standing up. "I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?"

To drive his point across, Hercules flexed his muscles. But, with his body in the weak state it's in, was hardly as impressive as he was in the past. He tried again, with very little difference. "See ya later," he said, giving Meg a wave.

Meg bit her lower lip as Hercules walked into the Coliseum. "Sora," she muttered. "Don't let me down."

* * *

Pain and Panic's eyes traveled from one side of the, very large, table, to the other. Back and forth between Hades and Pete. "Let me see if I got this right," Hades said finally. "Those brat's Keyblades work on any lock?"

"That's right," Pete grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' steak!" Pete said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Problem," Hades said. "Zeus locked it tight."

Pete growled at this. Why the heck did Hades bring it up if they couldn't get it? Unless… "Bingo," the God of the Underworld said, reading the cat's face. "All we gotta do is swipe one of those keys and then reopen the Underdrome!"

"Hate to tell ya," Pete said, grimacing slightly. "But them key's are kinda peculiar. They don't work for anybody. And neither of those kids are pushovers."

Hades thought for a moment. A devilish smirk crossed his face. "I think," he said. "This calls for a woman's touch, and _a bit _more reassurance."

* * *

It was nice to see that the Coliseum hardly changed since they last showed up. It would be great to see Hercules and Phil again. When they approached the door, a muscular man, with auburn hair opened the door. A smile quickly formed on his face. "Hey!" Hercules greeted. "When'd you get here?"

"Hey, Herc," Sora greeted, with a lopsided smirk and a wave.

"It's been a while," Tian smiled, with her hands behind her back.

Hercules walked up to the group, unaware that Meg stood by the door. If nothing else, seeing some old friends again would lift his spirits, she decided. "Herc," Kuroi said, placing a hand on Helia's shoulder. "This is Helia."

"H-Hi," Helia smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet, you Helia," Hercules smiled. "You on another adventure?"

"Yeah," Sora said with a slight shrug. "Trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

"Junior heroes, always busy!"

"You know it!" Sora replied, the two bumped fists.

Quickly, they relocated to the inside of the lobby. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked, remembering that Sora and Tian were looking for a couple of friends of there's.

"Still working on it," Sora sighed. "When we got here, we ran into Meg-"

Both Tian, and Kuroi jabbed Sora in the side with their elbows. They weren't supposed to tell Hercules about finding Meg in the Underworld "Meg - mega trouble, I mean!" Sora corrected. "So we had to help somebody out."

'Nice save,' Tian thought. 'Not.'

"We tried to talk to Hades about some trouble going on," Kuroi took over. "But the Underworld just kinda… drained our strength, I guess."

"Do you know how we could get around this?" asked Sora.

"Well," Hercules began. "There is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"Is it possible that we could use it?" Tian asked, hopefully. However, there was a nagging doubt in her mind, if the gods used it.

"Sure," the demigod gave them a smirk. "Why not! I'll go get it for you."

"Real nice of you!" smiled Goofy.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone," Herc warned. "And I have a match today, so I can't go with you… You know what you need? Training! Why don't you talk to Phil?"

Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes, trainer of legends. Hercules himself, and even such legends as the invincible Achilles… until the latter was nicked once in the heel, and he was history, coining the phrases 'Achilles heel.' Philoctetes, or Phil, was once a laughing stock among trainers until Hercules came around and brought him out of retirement.

They found the short, chubby satyr in the empty coliseum with several gold pots lined up for training exercises. "Hey, champ," Phil said, his back to the group. "How ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero… capiche?"

Phil had his back to them all the while saying this. It was nearly identical to how they met last year. The guy really needed to learn to look behind him on occasion. "Remember what I told you?" Phil continued, leaning against one of the pots. "Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!"

Tian and friends snickered, while Helia looked a little confused. At least some things never changed. Phil turned around on one hoof, in a pseudo-martial arts, break dance position. Smiling, he trotted up to the group. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!"

"Lookin' good Phil!" Sora smiled.

"Never better! How've you been? Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

The four junior heroes stood tall. Tian placed a hand on her hip. They _had_ to have been considered true heroes now, after all they've been through. "Nope," Phil said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You ain't got what it takes. So, what's up?"

Over the course of the next several minutes, Sora and Tian explained to Phil that they needed to see Hades, that Hercules was getting them the Olympus Stone. By the end of their story Phil was nearly doubled over, laughing. "You guy's are gonna take on Hades?" he laughed. "Need I remind you that one of you never made junior hero."

"Alright, I get it," Kuroi snapped. "I wasn't a team player last time we were here. I don't need a constant reminder."

"Say's you," Donald grumbled, his own arms crossed over his chest.

"What was that?"

"I like your scarf."

"I'm not wearing one," the bluenette muttered.

"All right, all right," Phil interrupted. "Why don't we see what you've got? Why don't we start off with the quite one and work our way back."

Helia flinched slightly. "S-Sure," she smile weakly.

Luckily for Helia, the object of this coarse wasn't that different from Struggle. The object was to burst open the pots and collect the orbs inside. You had to get one hundred within a minute and a half. In a way, it wasn't _that _different from the coarse Phil set up with them for a training session.

Throughout this, Helia didn't bother to perform any typical yo-yo tricks. She decided it would have been better to just bash away, and hope that she didn't get the string tangled. At least the pots didn't attack her. When the timer went out Helia had sixty-seven orbs.

"Looks like we need to work on this one here," Phil said, upon recounting Helia's orbs. His gaze fell on Sora, Tian, and Kuroi. "All right, who want's to go next?"

The blonde girl slipped out of the coliseum without notice. It was a bit of a wonder how easily she blended into the background. It was that way in Twilight Town, too. That was how she managed to avoid Seifer's group. Heck, it didn't surprise her if they didn't know her name. Well… Seifer and Fuu anyway.

Helia sat herself on the floor, her back was against a wall proudly showing the different trophies won over the years. She hugged her knees close to her. She knew traveling with them wasn't a good idea. She knew she was dead weight. Why did she come?

Sighing, Helia looked down at the seashell locket in her hand. She opened it and listened to the welcoming melody.

She felt something slam into the back of her head, and her world went black.

* * *

"Listen," Phil said after Sora beat his record time. "I gotta to take off for a bit."

"Where?" Tian asked.

"None of your beeswax," Phil replied, walking off.

Almost as soon as Phil left, Hercules walked up to the group. "Sorry, guys," he said. The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"Wait," Tian said with a slight panic in her tone. "Someone actually got away with steeling from the gods?"

"Who stole it?" asked Goofy.

"We don't know who did it yet," Hercules explained. "All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded coat. And he had accomplices - a bunch of creatures in white."

Black coat? White creatures? Yep, that sounded like Organization XIII. "Someone you know?" the demigod asked, upon seeing the looks on their faces.

"I think so," Sora nodded. "Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?"

"Wasn't that why Herc went to get it in the first place?" Kuroi asked in a hushed tone. He elbowed Sora slightly.

"It never hurts to ask," the brunette replied in a hushed tone.

"Sure," Hercules replied. "By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?"

They all shook their heads. "Right," the hero sighed.

"What's wrong, you're hero-ness?" a smooth voice said from behind him. A hand placed itself over his shoulder. "Feeling under the weather?"

Hercules whipped himself around to find Hades standing behind him. "You know," the God of the Underworld continued. "I thought staying in shape was part of the hero job description… you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, right…" Sora muttered. "Hades, we gotta talk!"

Lazily, Hades flicked Sora in the face, knocking him over with ease. "I came to share bit of mildly-interesting news," Hades went on. His back was turned to the group. He seemed oblivious to Hercules inching his way over to him. "Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg…"

Hercules drew his arm back for a punch. However, before his hand could make contact, Hades disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, and reappeared behind his nephew. "Went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules snapped.

"Well, maybe…" the god shrugged. "But why get caught up in the details?"

The auburn haired man let out a shrill whistle. From overhead, a white, winged horse with a blue main and tail flew over the coliseum walls, and onto the ground beside Hercules. "Pretty~!" Tian squealed.

"You can't leave now, okay?" Hades said, before Hercules could mount Pegasus. "You've got a very important match today, against, um… the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you caused," Sora shot back.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, kid," Hades said, matter-of-factly. "Unless you want an accident to befall little blondey, would you?"

Kuroi's brow arched. "What'd you do with Helia?" he growled.

"Like I said," the god said with a shrug. "Details, who needs 'em?"

"You're just a coward," Hercules shot back. Pegasus looked about ready to attack Hades himself.

"Ah well," Hades said, disappearing into black smoke. "Can't all be heroes."

The hero crossed his arms over his chest, taking a moment to think about what to do next. He glanced over to Sora. "Can you handle this?" he asked, finally.

"You got it!" Donald boasted, his hands on his hips. "We're heroes!"

"Junior heroes, Donald," Goofy corrected, much to the ducks annoyance.

"We'll find Meg and Helia," Tian said. "You cake care of the Hydra."

"I'm counting on you," Hercules said. He stroked Pegasus' neck. "You gotta find Meg."

The winged horse nodded. With a flap of his wings, he took off flying. "So pretty~!" Tian squealed, her hands balled, and pressed beside her cheek.

A groan escaped from Sora and Kuroi. What the heck was it with girl's and horses?

* * *

"_Take Helia with you. Keep her with you at all times."_

_That_ went well. Helia was always so quiet, Tian hardly noticed she left in the first place. Not to mention she was small enough to easily get lost. And look where it got her, kidnapped by a god. Such a nice way of following the King's orders.

"Phil!"

Tian snapped out of her thoughts. They were just outside the Underworld, when they came across their trainer, collapsed on the ground. Groggily, the satyr pulled himself onto his hooves. "What happened?" asked Sora.

"I spotted this strange guy, dressed in all black," Phil explained. "I chased after him, but her turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

"Dressed in all black?" Donald repeated.

"It's gotta be the same guy that stone the Olympus Stone. Did you happen to see where he went?"

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted to do was find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed a break."

"Heroes, eh?" Sora questioned. "You could've just asked."

"You know someone?"

Sora, Donald, and Kuroi, each summoned their weapons. "Good one," Phil laughed.

"Say, Phil," Tian said, she took a step forward. "I think you might want to check up on Hercules. Hades sent a Hydra in his direction."

"The Hydra?" the satyr repeated. He placed a hand on his forehead, and looked about ready to fall over again. "Had a hard enough time to take it out the first time around."

Knowing this, Phil decided to go back to the coliseum before Hercules got himself killed.

* * *

Hercules struck the Hydra in the head with his sword. It fell to the ground with a loud, rumbling, thump. Cheers for the demigod erupted from the crowd. He didn't have to worry about the Hydra hurting innocent people now. With that out of the way, he could go help Sora, Tian, and the others rescue Meg.

* * *

"Uh, guy's," Kuroi said, following alongside his teammates. They entered the Underworld a while back, and was now traveling down the familiar path. "What are we gonna do about the whole deteriorating strength thing?"

"Well, Phil said someone in black went down this area," Sora said. "It's gotta be the guy that stole the Olympus Stone. We'll just get the stone back, and use it."

They came across the next door, and flight of stairs. Standing in front of it, was a man in a hooded, black coat. He turned around, and jumped slightly. "You!" he gasped. He removed his hood to reveal young man, early twenties at best guess, with blond hair, done in a mullet, and aquamarine eyes. He studied Tian and Sora for a moment, a little confused. "Roxas? Inxat?"

Tian took a step back, confused. Did she just hear correctly? Did this guy just call Sora, Roxas, and Tian, Inxat? What kind of name was Inxat? Inks-at? "Excuse me?" questioned Sora.

"Guys?" Number IX, Demyx, asked, staring hard at Sora and Tian. "It's no use."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Tian asked, irritably.

"Let's see here," the blond said, pulling a note card out of his pocket. "'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate their true disposition…' Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…"

Sora's jaw fell slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're bizarre…" he said finally.

"Just to put it lightly," Tian muttered.

Seriously, note cards? If every member of the Organization is like this, what the heck was King Mickey, and Yen Sid so worried about?

Silently, Demyx pulled something out of his pocket. A flat, stone, with a cloud and lightning bolt carved onto the surface. That _had_ to be the Olympus Stone. "He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy accused, pointing at Demyx.

"Then I, for one, am utterly stunned," Kuroi muttered, flicking a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx argued.

He held the stone above his head. A golden light surrounded his body. In a flash, summoned his weapon, a sitar, Arpeggio. He began to strum the strings, and numerous clones of himself made of water circled the group.

'For some truly bizarre reason,' Tian thought bitterly, summoning Aubade. 'This doesn't surprise me.'

It was fairly easy, to say the least. Just cast Thunder, and the water clone was taken care of. There was always that downside to water. From the looks of it, when the clones were taken out, it seemed to have some effect Demyx himself. He slumped over slightly, as soon as the last water clone was taken out. "Roxas… Inxat…" he pleated. "Come back to us!"

He disappeared into darkness, allowing the travelers to lower their guard. "Guy's a broken record," Sora said, draping his Keyblade over his shoulder.

Tian snorted. "No kidding."

"Hey, look!" Donald exclaimed.

He marched forward. The Olympus Stone was on the ground. It must have fallen out of Demyx pocket during the fight. Or, knowing him, at first glance, he probably dropped it out of his hand after summoning his sitar. Donald handed it to Sora. The spiky-haired brunette held it above his head. The golden, light surrounded them. Already, Tian could feel the effects of the Underworld wear off. "Let's go," Sora said, stuffing the stone in his pants pocket. "Meg and Helia need our help!"

* * *

"_The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear  
The stars are like pearls beginning to release a strong light"_

Who's voice was that? It was… so familiar. Nostalgic even. Who was singing it?

"_I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies  
That's right! The time for me to grownup has come"_

Another voice sang in harmony with the first voice. Was it hers? No. But someone she knew. What were their names? It was on the tip of her tongue.

"_An adventure to go around a miracle  
We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts  
A fantasy of a night with falling stars  
Overflowing tears with a prayer  
Illuminates a future unknown to us all"_

"_Noelia! Lucia! I wish I had voices like yours!"_

"_Give it time, little sister."_

"_Yeah, you just need a bit of training."_

Brown eyes fluttered open, to find that her locket was opened. Helia was lying down, a cold, hard, stone floor. 'That's right!' Helia thought, sitting up quickly. 'I have two older sisters! Noelia and Lucia!'

Looking down, Helia found she was tied up by her upper arm's. The rope, was some kind of black substance that behaved a bit like smoke, but it was strong. With a little struggle, she managed to close her locket silencing the melody. "'Bout time you woke up, kid," she heard Meg say. The woman stood beside her, like Helia, she was tied up by her upper arms.

"What's going on?" Helia asked.

"We got dragged into the Underworld, that's what," Meg replied. "From what I gather, Hades needed bait in order to get Sora or Tian to unlock his little Underdrome."

The blond girl stood up. "They'll come for us," Helia said.

"I don't doubt that," the woman replied. "But, that might be the problem if that's what Hades wants."

A few grunts were heard. Standing below the rooms entrance, were Sora and Tian's group, each had their weapons drawn. "Now that's what I call a key," Hades said, suddenly appearing beside the two. He clapped his hands together. "Gee! Thanks for you help! Now have a nice day."

The god disappeared, in his usual choice of black smoke. "Sora," Meg exclaimed. "Behind you!"

Pete cackled, surrounded by Hook Bat Heartless. "What's wrong?" the large cat sneered. "Can't fight in the Underworld?"

Never missing a beat, the five summoned their weapons. "Better think again!" Sora replied.

Trying her best to stay out of the way, along side Meg, Helia tried to dig around her pocket for her yo-yo. Maybe she could use the spikes to free herself and Meg. "Guys!" Meg shouted, the Heartless beginning to surround her and Helia.

Two gunshots went off, taking out the Heartless. "Meg," Helia said, finally pulling her yo-yo out of her pocket. Walking the dog, the spikes popped out of the toy. "Hold still."

Obeying, Helia used the sharp spike to cut through Meg's bonds, the proceeded to do the same to herself. "There's too many!" Sora hissed. Heartless surrounded them.

"No, it's not that there's too many," Tian corrected, slamming the teeth of her Keyblade into a Heartless. "They are too small, and too fast."

Slowly, Pete made his way over to the group. Two Heartless were hurtled in his direction, knocking him backwards. "Sorry I'm late," Hercules said, running past the fallen cat, and up to Meg and the others. The demigod brought his figures to his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

Pegasus swooped, down, leaping off Pete's head, and landed beside Meg and Hercules. "Get Meg outta here," Hercules instructed, helping the woman onto the winged horses back. "I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?" asked Meg.

"I'm gonna show these guy's what happens when they mess with a true hero."

With a flap of his wings, Pegasus and Meg took off. The travelers ran out of the room. Pete got up to follow them, but was quickly blocked by Hercules.

Outside of the room, Pegasus landed, the travelers caught up with him. "I won't leave him," Meg declared.

"He'll be okay," Sora reassured.

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever."

"Sora, she's has a point," Tian added. "Last I checked, 'demigod' also meant 'half-human.'"

"So, let's back him up," Helia said. "I'm ready!"

* * *

By the time they returned, Pete had both Bat Hooks and Trick Ghosts at his side. Hercules was about ready to drop by the time the junior heroes, and would-be-junior heroes, appeared at his side. It was during this fight, that Tian noticed a bit of a change in Helia's attitude. There was a sudden fire in her. She didn't hesitate to fight thought this. Did something happen after Hades took her? Must have.

Sora and Hercules managed to knock over Pete. The cat must have finally had enough of a getting beaten up for one day. "This place gives me the creeps," he said. "I'll deal with you nitwits next time!"

With that last threat said, Pete ran out of the cave. It began to rumble, rubble begin to fall from the sides of the wall. "Time to go," Kuroi said, leading the group out.

As soon as the last of them, escaped the cave, Hades appeared in the middle of the cave, as it began to collapse. "Could today possibly get any better?" he asked himself. "This time Wonder-breath is going down for good."

* * *

It was a straight line the cave, to the door that would lead them out of the Underworld. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout," Hades said. "You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades," Sora replied turning around to find the Lord of the Dead.

"Can it, keyboy!" Hades snapped back.

"Then let me," said Hercules. He walked up to his uncle. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones."

"Bad pun," Tian muttered.

"Hey," Hades continued. "Maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really _falling apart _up there, champ."

As quickly as the god appeared, he disappeared. "Hate to run," Hades disembodied voice echoed. "But I've got another little diversion to attend to."

* * *

The Coliseum was completely wrecked. The Hydra was alive, well, and causing chaos around the area. "This can't be…" Hercules uttered, falling to his knees.

Phil, Meg, and Pegasus rushed to Herc's side. "I failed…" said Hercules.

"It's not your fault!" Meg reassured.

"I left everyone unprotected," the distraught hero said. He slammed his fist into the ground in a fit of anger. "Hades was right. I'm just a… a washout."

"Aw, come on champ!" Phil scolded. "I didn't train you to think like that.""Phil's right," Sora said, walking up to Hercules. "This is no time to beat yourself up."

"Come on," Tian said. "We can take this thing out together."

"I'm some hero," Hercules said, placing his hands over his ears.

Meg laced Herc's arm around her shoulders, and ushered the demigod to the side. "Okay, then," Kuroi said, summoning his gunblade. "Looks like Herc needs a little help from his friends."

The bluenette stood beside his friends, each with their own weapons out, ready to fight. "Don't suppose you have room for one more?" Phil asked, in his pseudo martial arts stance.

Quickly, even Meg and Pegasus ran up to the group. The winged horse stood up on his back legs, in his own fighting stance. "We're in," said the woman.

The Hydra was possible as castle tower. The only way they could hope to attack is lower it's neck while it attacked. That or cast a spell skyward, and hope it the Hydra's head. Goofy even tried to throw his shield at it's head, but it was still to high to even nick it in the jaw. Kuroi's bullet proved a _little_ effective, but it hardly did any damage. When it finally attack, they jumped out of the way. "Kuroi!" Sora shouted, running up to his friend.

The older boy lowered himself slightly. Sora jumped up, and leaped off Kuroi's shoulder. Getting a little extra leverage, he drove the Keyblade through the Hydra's neck. It's head fell off it's body, and onto the ground. "Piece of cake," Sora said, upon landing.

"I am going to murder you!" Tian whined.

The black haired girl stood a couple of yards away from the fallen head, having landed there. She was now covered in the Hydra's slimy green blood. "Nasty!" Tian whined, letting out a dry sob.

The ground began to rumble. The Hydra's body stood up. Three more heads grew from it's neck. "Now, that's just cheating," Donald muttered.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"Hey!" Phil shouted, standing on a fallen wall of the Coliseum, with one of his golden pots in his hands, above his head. "Someone get on the Hydra's back!"

Sora was the first to react. Dodging the Hydras heads three heads, and lighting fast tail, and climbed onto the Hydras back. Phil tossed the pot into the air. Sora jumped up. He slammed the Keyblade into the pot, straight into the Hydra's back. It exploded, knocking the lizard-like creature out.

Jumping onto the Hydras neck, he drove his gunblade into each neck decapitating it. Slicing on the third neck, he splattered the Hydra's blood into Tian's direction, who was just about to help him. "I hate you!" the girl whined, whipping the slimy blood out of her eyes.

"Love you too," Kuroi smirked, climbing off it's necks.

Sora landed beside the boy. Once more, it's body stood up. But, instead of three heads growing out, nine heads took their place. "Okay," Donald shouted. "The head slicing thing ain't working!"

"You have a better suggestion?" Tian argued.

Helia bit her knuckle slightly. This thing couldn't be invincible. Cutting of it's heads didn't help at all. Each time they did, two more heads took their place. But, it's necks were the only weak spots they could find. This would be easy if it didn't grow two more heads for each one cut off.

_Wait a minute…_

"Cut off it's heads again!" Helia shouted.

"What?" Donald squawked. "It's just going to grow it's heads back!"

"**Just do it!"** she nearly screamed. "Once it's heads are gone burn it's neck before they have a chance to grow back!"

A shrill whinny echoed the ruined Coliseum. Pegasus flew in front of Sora. His face suddenly lit up. "I'll get it from above," Sora said, mounting the winged horse.

Once Pegasus gained enough height, Sora began to hack away at it's necks from above, while the other's took it out from below. All eight heads where finally severed, and it's body fell limp on the ground. "Burn it's neck!" Helia instructed.

A flurry of fire spells were cast by Tian, Sora, and Donald, right at the Hydras neck. After a while, the Hydra stood up. It's body flailed about, unable to regenerated it's heads through it's cauterized neck. The Hydra's body bashed into one of the, still standing, walls, then finally fell limp to the ground, dead.

* * *

Meg sat beside Hercules on a fallen pillar. "I let you down," Hercules said, still moping. "I'm just… no use."

"It's not your fault," Meg said, in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

"She's right," Sora said. "Give yourself a chance to rest."

"Seriously," Kuroi nodded. "Take care of your body, man."

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway," said Goofy.

Meg stood up, and dusted of the side of her dress. "Don't worry about Wonderboy, here," she said. "I'll look after him. Guys, I owe you big time."

"Hey," Tian chuckled slightly, waving her hands in front of her. At this point, the Hydra gunk was beginning to dry up. "All in a day's work. Just call us if Hades, or the Heartless start causing trouble again.""Yeah," Donald said proudly, pointing to herself. "That's what heroes are for!"

Meg looked at them, confused. "When did you six make hero?"

"Four," Donald corrected. "Kuroi never made junior hero."

"Guess again, bird boy," Phil said, crossing his arms. "With Kuroi's hard work, and Helia's excellent strategy, I decided to give the two of them their junior heroes license."

"So," Kuroi said, leaning himself over, in Donald's direction. "Ha. Ha. _Ha!_"

"Oh," Sora gasped. "I almost forgot, the Olympus Stone."

He reached into his pocket for the thin stone. He held it out to Hercules, who, sluggishly, walked up to the boy. The stone began to glow, and lift out of Sora's hand. His Keyblade appeared din his hand. Soon, enveloped in light, Sora opened the next gate.

* * *

After saying their good-byes to their friends in the Coliseum, they returned to the Gummi Ship. Tian went straight to the bathroom, desperate for a bath, and clean clothes at this point. "Nice thinking, there with the Hydra, Helia," Sora commented, to the blonde girl.

"I wan't completely sure it would work," Helia admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh! After Hades took me, I actually remembered something!"

"Really?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah," she nodded excitedly. "I don't remember what they look like, but I remember I have sisters!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** While Axel's my favorite Orginization member (and my favorite character overall) I always kinda like Demyx. I'm a sucker for a guy with water attacks.

Yeah, the Hydra dies differntly in this than in the game.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen The Place I'll Return to Someday**

'Gross, gross, gross, gross!' Tian thought, furiously, scrubbing at her hair.

She sat in the ships, fairly large tub. As soon as they returned to the ship from the Coliseum, Tian went straight to the bathroom to wash off the Hydra blood. Where the other's went off to, she didn't quite know.

With her hair completely lathered, she dunked her head underwater. Why was she the only one to be gunked? Seer dumb luck, apparently.

Breaking through the surface, Tian leaned back against the tub. Four worlds down, if you wanted to count Hollow Bastion, and no sign of the King, Long, or Riku. Maybe they were wrong, and they really didn't make it out of the realm of darkness? No, they saw the King himself, and Long left her a ring.

"Wait a minute!" she gasped. Those clothes. The boys clothes she wore in the Land of Dragons. Where did they come from? Sora said he just found them in one of the bedrooms. One of them had to have left it.

"Hopefully they stuck together," Tian sighed. "Then we can get home sooner."

Ugh, what was going to happen when they returned home? How were she, Sora, and Tian supposed to explain their year of absence? Well, Zuan and Li-hua most likely knew about other worlds, so Tian could probably explain it that way. Actually, did Tian even _want_ to explain herself to Li-hua? Li-hua held out on her, why shouldn't she do the same? Yeah, the mentality was a _little_ immature of her, but still.

Ten years. Ten perfectly good years to sit down, and explain it to her what happened. Spelling it out to her, might have helped Tian remember sooner. Ten years worth of opportunities. Ten years…. "Ten years!" Tian hissed, slamming her fists into the water.

Yeah, why should she explain things to Li-hua? Yue probably did anyway, there, that's less of a reason to not speak with her mom.

The thought of Yue almost made Tian laugh. What did their friends back home think when they found out she had a twin? Did they believe her and Kairi? Probably, they would have seen the difference a long time ago. How would they react to Long, then? Well, there was an age difference between them. Long should have been nineteen, now, right?

Sighing, Tian dunk her head back underwater.

"_Emm…" Tian uttered. "Where are they?"_

_She half-jogged down the halls of the house. Tian was currently playing hide-and-seek with Long and Yue. And she was 'it.' The main problem was that the house was so big, and there were so many hiding spots. _

_Turning a corner, Tian bumped into something, and fell over. "Careful, there, Tian," Adrian said with a slight chuckle. "Now, what are you running in the house for?"_

_Tian just gave him a bright smile. "I'm playing with Yue and Long," she said standing up. "We're playing hide-and-seek, and I'm it."_

"_All right, then," Adrian said, tussling his youngest child's hair. "Just be careful, okay?"_

"_Kay!"_

_Running past Adrian, Tian could see his silver ring shining in the light._

"_Riku," Tian grinned, placing the blue and green stripped gloves on her hands. "How'd you know I'd like these?"_

_Riku shrugged, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Lucky guess," he said._

_It was Tian's birthday, the big one, four. It was a simple celebration of cake and ice cream in their kitchen, where it was air-conditioned. It was still fairly warm on the islands, even in the fall. _

"_Tian," Li-hua said, placing a small, wrapped package in front of her. "This is from Dad and I."_

_The girl tore the paper off to find a black box. Curiously, she opened it to find a silver ring._

Tian shot up, and quickly scrambled out of the tub, splashing water onto the floor. She went straight to the sink, where she left her ring necklace. She swiped the necklace by the large, men's ring, and held it between her thumb and index finger.

It made sense now, why her mom gave her this ring, even though it was clearly made for a man.

Her ring was originally Adrian's.

* * *

"_I'm leaving. Son, listen to your mother."_

"_Why, though!" Kuroi shouted. "Why?""You'll understand when you're older."_

"_**What about Mom?"**_

Kuroi's eyes snapped open, staring at the white ceiling of his bedroom. He brought a hand to his face. "Damn bastard…" he muttered.

Apparently, no matter how much Kuroi grew up as a person, he would still be resentful towards his dad. Not after how he just left them. And left Kuroi to pick up the pieces. He was only six at the time, as Kuroi grew older, he had suspicion that his old man was having an affair, and, in the end, chose his mistress.

"_Kuroi, you're looking more and more like your father everyday."_

"I don't want to look like him" Kuroi muttered.

"_Oh, you. You're just like your father at your age."_

"Don't tell me that…"

"_Just like your father."_

"Shut up!"

"_Poor thing. Trying to put on a brave face for his mother."_

"Who's trying? It wasn't that hard."

"_You're father will return one day."_

"**No, he wont!"**

Kuroi rolled off his bed, onto the floor. Anything to keep the memories from coming back.

He couldn't help it. There wasn't anyone he hated or resented more than his old man. He didn't just leave his wife and son that day, he left the islands all together. Kuroi was certain he left them for a mistress. He had reason to believe his mom knew, which probably added to her little 'vacation' she took after his old man left.

"Think of something else," Kuroi ordered himself, pounding himself on the head. "Think of something else…"

"_You wanted to talk?"_

"_Yeah," Kuroi said. He reached behind his neck and removed the necklace he wore. "Here."_

_He place it in Yue's hands. "What's this?" Yue asked. Her face was now beat red._

"_When things settle down," Kuroi explained, turning red himself. "I want an excuse to talk to you more."_

'Yue…'

That's right. Kuroi gave Yue the necklace he was wearing at the time, as a reason to talk to her again when they returned home. He was quickly smitten by Yue, even if she was Tian's twin. Yue was the cute one.

He wanted her to be someone important to him.

* * *

Sora sat lazily in his chair in the cockpit. Donald was driving the ship, silently, Goofy had fallen asleep, and the other's where downstairs. He always hated this part of the journey, flying in between worlds, and waiting for them to get there.

'Getting there is half the fun.' Yeah right!

With a sigh, Sora looked down at his hand. In his grip was a five pointed star made out of seashells. It was Kairi's lucky charm, a Wayfinder she made herself, for when they four of them were supposed to set sail on the raft they made. There was a legend on the islands that sailors would carry them an pray for a safe journey.

The charm also resembled a Paopu fruit. It was said that if two people shared one, their destines would become intertwined, that they would remain apart of each others lives no matter what.

Kairi gave him her lucky charm the last time they really spoke to each other, before they took out Ansem. These days, it seemed to be a symbol of Sora's promise to come back to her.

It was weird, he wanted to see the worlds almost as much as Riku did, but now, it would have been wonderful to return to the islands. To return home and see his mom and dad, to have fun with their friends back home. To even live a normal life again. And be back at Kairi's side.

Some day soon though. They couldn't return without Riku, or Long.

'Just a little longer, Kairi…'

* * *

Helia laid back in her bed, listening to the music box in her pendant. She was beginning to remember her family. Just a little bit. Music was a shared family passion, and even played a part in how her parents met. Her mom, Lucia, and Noelia were each known to have lovely voices, though her dad couldn't sing to save his life. But he could play an assortment of instruments.

Her necklace was a gift from… _someone_. She couldn't remember who. Her parents or sisters sounded right, but she just couldn't tell for sure just yet.

She was happy thought. She finally remembered something about her life before she came to Twilight Town. "But that still doesn't tell me how I got there…" Helia said to herself. "Or where I'm from."

Helia snapped the pendant closed and held it tight in her hand. 'That place, I'm from,' Helia thought to herself. 'Where ever it is. I'm sure to return there someday…'

* * *

Exiting the bathroom, now clean, and wearing clean clothes, Tian clasped her necklace around her neck. It made sense now, why her mom gave her a men's ring for her birthday last year. It was a memento of Adrian. Probably the only thing left Li-hua had of his. But… why did she give to Tian ten years later? Or, why did she give it to her in the first place?

'Well,' Tian thought, entering her room. 'I've solved one mystery for now. Better not push it for the time being. Maybe Yue would know, though.'

Before she realized what happened, Tian gripped the wire ring. 'Yue…'

"_It's my good luck charm. I found it the day of the Moon Festival. I've had it with me ever since."_

_Just when they approached the ground began to rumble and Yue fell onto the sand beside Kairi. Tian dropped to her knees and caught her twin's arm. The patch of land was slowly beginning to separate. "No," Yue said, shaking her head. "Just when we're together again…"_

"_Don't you remember?" Tian said, holding onto her hand as they grew farther and farther apart. "I'm always with you, and you're always with me."_

_She drowned out Sora and Kairi's conversation. It was probably along the same lines as to what she was saying anyway. "I'll be back with Long, that's a promise," Tian began. It was a struggle to hold onto Yue's hand. They were almost out of reach now. "We'll come back together. Just wait for us."_

"_Okay," Yue nodded. "I will!"_

Tian almost hurt her hand by gripping onto the ring as hard as she did. She wanted to see Yue again so much it hurt. It was almost like she was being toyed with. Tian finally remembered, and was reunited with her sister, only to be torn away from her again, in search of their brother, and Riku.

At least this time, she knew Yue was safe on the islands with Kairi. "We have to find Long first," Tian told herself. "And Riku…"

An image of her silver haired friend flashed through her thoughts. It was of the last time she saw Riku, when he and Long were with King Mickey on the opposite side of the door to darkness. That was almost has hard at separating from Yue. Just closing the three of them behind the door, with all those Heartless.

"Someday, right… Someday isn't soon enough."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Short chapter, but honestly, the Hydra nearly killed me. I have no idea how I'll resolve Kuroi's little daddy-issues. I have toyed with some ideas, but... we'll see.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty Cornerstone of Light**

Maleficent looked out the window of her old headquarters. "And where is everyone else?" she asked. She kept her back turned to Pete, who had just caught her up with events that happened in the Coliseum.

"Beats me," the cat admitted. "They musta had some other matters to deal with."

"You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

"Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way-"

"Let those fools play their little game!" Maleficent snapped.

"But what about those runts with the Keyblades?" asked Pete. "They've been a real pain, too."

A smirk played across the witches lips. "Oh, have they? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence."

* * *

The female, anthropomorphic mouse in the pink and red dress hardly paid the Magic Broom's any attention that morning in the library. "Now I wonder where that old album cold be," Queen Minnie said to herself.

"Queen Minnie!" Chip shouted.

"It's horrible!" added Dale.

Minnie turned around to find a pair of chipmunks running up to her. Standing in front of her, they stopped and saluted her. "Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip exclaimed.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!"

Immediately, Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone. A thicket of thorns filled the room. The Queen could feel darkness radiating from them. She brought her hands together. She was not sure what to do in a situation like this. "Oh, King Mickey," she prayed. "I wish you could heart me. The castle is in danger, we've got to do something soon. Donald… Goofy…Where are you?"

* * *

Tian climbed up the ladder, into the cockpit, where she found Sora, desperately trying to not fall asleep, Goofy, already asleep, and Donald, piloting. She opened her mouth to say something. "No. We are not there yet!" Donald shouted.

She sighed. The screen that usually served as the ships navigational system flicked, to show a pair of chipmunks in, what looked to be, a control room. "Guys!" Chip cried, franticly. "You have to come back to the castle!"

"We need your help!" added Dale.

"Sound's urgent," Sora said as the screen flicked off.

"Looks like we'll have to make a slight detour," Donald said, glancing over his shoulder. "Tian, you mind telling Kuroi and Helia?"

"Sure," the black haired girl nodded. She walked over to the door on the floor of the cockpit, and knelt down. **"Hey, Kuro, Helia! We're making a detour to Donald and Goofy's home!"**

"Kay!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

About an hour later, the ship landed in the castle landing dock. "So, this is your castle?" Sora asked. "Must be nice to be home, huh?"

Donald and Goofy didn't appear to hear him. They were both looking around franticly for something. "Ya know," Goofy said, he sounded fairly worried. "Somethin' just don't feel quite right."

"Hey!" a high pitched voice shouted.

Chip and Dale ran up to them, both of them appeared to frantic. "You're back!" Chip said, somewhat happily.

"Move it!" Dale ordered. "Let's go!"

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!"

"The castles in danger! Hurry! To the library!"

As to be expected, Donald and Goofy were the ones to lead them to the library. Apparently the exit of the landing dock was hidden by a hedge in the garden. The castle was flooded with Heartless. It seemed like an hour before they finally got to the library. Inside, they found a female mouse, that could have easily passed as King Mickey in a dress. "Your Majesty!" Donald said, saluting the Queen. "Queen Minnie! We're back!"

"Your Royal Highness," Goofy said, also saluting. "Did ya happen to summon us?"

"Yes," Minnie said with a slight nod.

Sora placed his hands on Goofy and Donald's shoulders, parting the two slightly. "Where's the King?"

Tian slapped the palm of her hand across her eyes, Kuroi pinched the bridge of his nose. Helia let out a groan, and allowed her head to drop. Donald jumped up, grabbed Sora's ear, dragging the boy down with him when the duck landed. "Excuse him," Donald said quickly. "This is our friend, Sora. Our friends, back there are Tian, Kuroi, and Helia."

Queen Minnie's face lit up when she heard those names. "The king told me all about you in his letters," she explained. "He said you were all very brave young people."

Sora smirked slightly at this. "So," he said. "Do you know where he is?"

Minnie shook her head, prompting a sigh from the travelers. "Your Majesty," Donald took over. "What are Heartless doing in your castle?"

"Oh my…" Minnie uttered. "So _those_ are the Heartless."

"Don't worry ma'am," said Tian. "We'll get them."

"I know I can count on you. Now there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

Immediately, the group saluted the Queen, more than happy to fulfill her request. Minnie suddenly gasped. "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

'There's people in this castle…?' Tian thought. Somehow she got the feeling that everyone else got the picture that there was trouble brewing.

"Don't worry about it, your Majesty," said Kuroi. "We'll make sure everyone's safe."

"The whole castle?" asked Donald.

"We just gotta split up," said Goofy.

"I'll make sure everyone knows what's going on," said Sora.

"No, Sora," Donald said. "You'll just get lost!"

"Then, the rest of us will split up, and Sora can escort the Queen," Helia suggested.

"I dunno…"

"Donald, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with Sora," said Tian.

"All right," the duck nodded. "We'll catch up with you in the audience chamber. Helia, Kuroi, I want you two take the East side of the castle."

"Got it," said Kuroi.

The four left the library, leaving behind the Keyblade wielders, and the Queen. "So, to the audience chamber?" said Tian.

"Yes," Minnie nodded. "Let's be on our way."

They didn't go that far down the hallway until they came to a large door with the king's seal. Minnie explained that she sealed the door when the danger. However, once the seal was off, a much smaller, door opened out of the too false doors.

No sooner that they entered the audience chamber a large group of Bolt Towers appeared. Thankfully, the Queen knew when, and how, to stay out of the way, as the Keyblade wielders battled against the Heartless. The only problem was, that there were so many, with so few able to take care of them.

Eventually, Minnie decided to step in, and use the ring on her hand, to use Faith, a bit of magic to summon pillars of white light. They were only able to get any real damage done with Minnie's help. But, unfortunately, the Heartless kept coming. Finally at the throne, Minnie pressed a button under one of the arm rests.

The chair began to move to the side. White light emerged underneath, getting stronger and stronger as the platform the chair stood on top of moved. When the light died down, and Tian was sure it hadn't blinded her, the remaining Heartless were gone. "Whoa…" Sora breathed out.

"What did she need our help for?" Tian asked him in a hushed tone.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone,'" Minnie explained, walked along the edge of the hole the platform was previously on top of. However, upon closer inspection, you could see there was a flight of stairs that took you down under the castle. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil, thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down here."

"The Cornerstone… of Light?" Sora repeated, confused.

They followed Minnie down stairs, into an underground room that was filled with thorns. In the center of the room, untouched by the thorns, was a white pedestal, carrying round, polished stone, with, what looked like, green energy circling around inside it. "This is the castles cherished Cornerstone," Minnie explained. By now, Donald, Goofy, Kuroi, and Helia had caught up with them. "But look. The thorns… They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean…"

'Actually,' Tian thought, a little uneasy at the thought. 'These thorns kinda look like the work of…'

In a flurry of green and black flames, a black cloaked woman stood in front of the Cornerstone. Though she was transparent, there was no mistaking who it was. "Maleficent!" Tian exclaimed. "But, you…"

In a bizarre, if not outright twisted sense, Maleficent could have been considered Tian's grandmother, if only through adoption. She clamed to have 'practically raised' Adrian until he left to study the Keyblade. Something must have happened between the two, as Maleficent sworn bitter vengeance against Adrian. But since someone her to it, the next best thing was his three children. "Well, well, well," Maleficent said, mocking astonishment. "What have we here? If it isn't the wrenched Keyblade holder, Adrian's so-called 'legacy,' and their pitiful lackeys!"

"What!" Donald snapped. "Now you're gonna deal with me!"

With a running start, Donald leaped forward, pass right through Maleficent, and smacked into the Cornerstone's pedestal. "All in good time," the witch said casually. "I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!" Minnie demanded.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always," Maleficent said, giving the Queen a deep bow. "I'm here on property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

She turned around, then reached her hand out for the Cornerstone. She sparked a blast of white magic, and drew her hand back. "You better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Sora threatened, summoning his Keyblade.

"Ooh, how frightening," the witch mocked. "Very well. I'll stop… Just as soon as this castle belongs to me!"

Maleficent's eyes fell upon Helia. Her eyes momentarily widened. "Impossible," she muttered.

She lightly hit the bottom end of her staff on the floor and disappeared in another flurry of green and black flames. "What a hag," Sora muttered.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Queen Minnie said, shaking her head slightly. "I looked through all the castle records in the library, and couldn't find a single clue.""We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy suggested with enthusiasm.

Donald caught on, and exclaimed, "Merlin the Wizard!"

"Yes!" Minnie agreed. "That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!""He usually say's in Hollow Bastion, right?" asked Helia. "He should be easy to find."

* * *

"Anybody home?" Sora asked, leading the group into Merlin's house.

They returned to Hollow Bastion as fast as they could, praying that they didn't damage the ships engines in the process. "Merlin!" Donald shouted.

"The castle's in danger!" added Goofy.

"What is with all the racket?" Merlin asked, appearing behind the group in a puff of smoke. "It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you."

"We don't have time for that," Helia said. "We have a problem."

"It's Maleficent!" Donald shouted. "She's back!"

That got Merlin's attention. "Where?" he asked. "Inside the castle?"

"Yeah," Kuroi nodded. "There's a lot of Heartless there, too."

"Oh, dear…"

Donald began to explain the situation to Merlin. The duck was oblivious to the smoke that surrounded them. By the time Donald was finished, the group, including Merlin, found themselves back in the Hall of the Cornerstone. He looked over his shoulder, then back at Merlin with a cross expression on his face. "Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself," Merlin said, much to Donald's irritation.

With that out of the way, the Wizard walked up to the Cornerstone, studying it carefully. "Interesting…" he muttered.

"What's happening, Merlin?" asked Queen Minnie.

"This is not good," Merlin replied. "In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious."

The old man turned back around, seemingly facing the group behind him. He waved his arms in a dramatic fashion, and a two, large doors appeared. "What's that?" asked Sora.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I am certain."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin," Goofy smiled.

"Sound's simple enough," Kuroi said, gripping his chin slightly. "We just go in, take care of the problem, and come back. Right?"

"The perpetrators must be stopped, of course," Merlin agreed. "But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, this castle will be in grave danger. Sora, Tian, listen carefully. You must find that door. And when you do - one of you must lock it with your Keyblades."

"Okay," Tian nodded. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"You can count on us!" Donald declared, placing a feathered hand on his heart.

"Now, one more thing," Merlin continued. "You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith you!"

Sora looked back at his companions. They were all ready to go into this 'special world.' Silently, the spiky haired brunette, opened the door, and lead the way inside.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Not quite in Timeless River, yet. Had to get Disney Castle out of the way first.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One Blast from the Past**

"So, let me get this straight," Lola-Lu said. She was busy weaving a necklace of flowers. She sat on a hill overlooking Disney Castle and Disney Town; standing beside her, was Long. "In order to fix what's happening to this word now, they had to go into the worlds past to fix something that's threatening the timeline?"

"That's how Mickey explained it," Long replied. "So they're bound to see a few familiar faces, at least."

"And you're okay with this?" the pink haired woman asked. "Just waiting here, while Tian's in another time period doing who knows what?"

"She can take care of herself," said Long, sitting down beside Lola-Lu. "It's not Tian I worry about, but rather the demure sister. For obvious reasons."

"So why are you here, instead of there?"

"Riku often drops by to check up on Kairi, especially now that Sora woke up. Since he stops by anyway, he makes sure Yue's doing all right."

"You could've just said 'Riku makes sure of that,'" Lola-Lu sighed. She placed the lei around her neck. "And what do we do until then?"

"I have an idea…"

* * *

The door to this 'special world' quite literally threw them out, and onto the ground, in the middle of a corral. "Hey, look!" Goofy exclaimed. "There's the Cornerstone of Light!"

"What's going on?" asked Sora. "Everything's in black and white."

Sora was right. Everything looked like it came straight out of their grandparents photo albums. Tian looked down to find her appearance had changed slightly as well. She was wearing her old clothes, but thankfully they were better fitted. At the same time, it was a little simplified. Her sneakers where no longer high-tops. Nor did she have on her stripped gloves, they were just simple white, fingerless, gloves. Then there was the change of her body. Her limbs were long, thin, skinny.

She looked back as Sora and Kuroi, who were both studying their change in appearance. Like Tian, they were both wearing the clothes they first left home it. Some of the finer details of Sora clothes were simplified, and Kuroi's more-or-less remained the same. The biggest difference in either boy's clothing were their gloves, identical to the one's Tian wore, and their shoes.

Helia was missing her bandana. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt, and black shorts. Then, there was Donald and Goofy. Donald was wearing a sailor suite top and hand. And Goofy was just wearing a had and buttoned up vest. "Hey," Donald said to Goofy. "This is kinda like… um… uh…"

"Déjà vu?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"So, you know this place, then?" asked Kuroi.

"Hey, you!" a large, black, familiar, cat shouted, running up to the group. He was dressed in pair of overalls. "Seen any bad guy's around here?"

Immediately, six hands pointed at Pete, much to his surprise. Of course, Pete wasn't about to take this sitting down. "Why, I oughta…" he muttered. He raised his fists, ready to fight. "Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

Pete ran down the road, his tail trailing in the wind. "Well, there's our villain," said Sora.

They rand down the path Pete took, and found him standing at the pier. "What's with you squirts?" Pete growled. "You got some kinda bone to pick with me?"

"More than one!" Sora shot back.

"Them's fightin' words!" said the cat.

He walked off, headed right for Cornerstone Hill, when five of the travelers, weapons drawn, blocked his path. "Not so fast!" said Sora.

Helia watched as her friends beat up the large cat with ease. She couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something was off. Pete was hardly an _actual_ challenge, but this… this was just pitiful. "What's you punks' beef with me anyway?" Pete shouted upon being knocked to the ground. He studied the group. "Who are ya? You new around here?"

Kuroi and Tian exchanged looks. Both of them had an eyebrow raised. "Cut the act," Sora spat.

"Sora," Helia said, walking up to him. "Something's not right. I don't think this guy's Pete."

"Of _course_ I'm Pete," the cat shot back. "I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see? So hit the road! I gotta find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"I'm telling you," Helia said in a hushed tone. "We got the wrong guy."

"I'm starting to think the same thing," responded Sora. "He hasn't even called any Heartless."

"Not to mention that fight was way, _way_ too easy," Tian added.

Goofy walked up to Pete, who sat on the ground, with his back turned to the group, pouting. "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete," said Goofy.

Pete looked over his shoulder, and stood up. "Oh, yeah?" he asked in a huff. "Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat."

Sora stepped back slightly. "Y-Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy," Sora said, his hands laced behind his head. They were back in Cornerstone Hill, ready to discuss their next move.

"That would have been too easy," said Donald.

"Well," Kuroi began. "How hard could it be to find a steamboat."

"Don't jinx it," Tian muttered.

"We have to find that door!" Donald argued.

"I don't see a door," Helia said. "But I something."

Helia pointed to a number of framed curtains suspended in midair. They walked up to the nearest curtain. "So…" Kuroi said. "What do we do with this?"

Donald walked up to the frame. He grabbed onto a tassel hanging at the side, leaped up, grabbed onto it, and pulled down. The curtain rose to real a white screen behind it.

_Four doors hovered in mid air around Cornerstone Hill. Heartless stood in front of each door. Each door swung opened, allowing the heartless to travel inside. Once the doors closed, they each disappeared._

_The special door began to quake. The double doors popped open, throwing out the six travelers. Goofy pulled himself onto his hands and knees. "Hey, look!" he exclaimed. "There's the Cornerstone of Light!"_

_Sora stood up, and walked up to the Cornerstone. "What's going on?" the spiky haired boy asked. "Everything's in black and white."_

_Tian looked down and studied herself. Then her companions. "Hey," Donald said to Goofy. "This is kinda like… um… uh…"_

"_Déjà vu?" asked Goofy._

"_Yeah, that's it!"_

"_So, you know this place, then?" asked Kuroi._

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Heartless, goin' out…" began Goofy.

"And us comin' in," Donald finished.

'Must they always do that?' Tian asked herself.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked out loud.

Donald grabbed the tassel again. Nothing happened. Dishearten, Donald and Goofy sighed, hunching their shoulders. "Hey, look," said Kuroi.

Turning around, they found the four doors had reappeared in a half-circle around the corral. "Okay, then," Sora said, pumping his fits. "Let's get rid of those Heartless!"

"Then what'll we do?"

"Well, we'll find the steamboat and door," Tian said. "Assuming we don't in those door thingies. Whatever comes first."

"That's your answer for everything," Donald grumbled.

"S'not like we have a choice," Kuroi responded, his arms crossed over his chest. "Heartless are kinda our first priority."

"Hey, I've got a question," said Tian. "I'm assuming this is your world in the past, right?"

"Uh-huh," Goofy nodded.

"Then won't us being here screw up the timeline, or something?"

"But, we gotta fix what going on in the past, to fix our world in the present," Donald argued.

"I'm only asking 'cause I really don't get all this timey wimey… stuff."

* * *

**Authors Note:** lol

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer.

Also, I'm working on a soundtrack for this series, which I'm probbaly gonna post as a DA journal. Don't know when it'll be up. I'm just going to do it all in one go rather than one for each 'book.' I'm open for suggestions, if anyone has any.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two Timeless River**

They were standing on a hanging platform in the middle of a construction site. "What're they building?" Sora asked.

"Some kind of building," said Tian. She looked up at the steel foundation. "It kinda looks like it might be a skyscraper."

"Look out!" Goofy shouted.

A Hammer Frame jumped down from a metal beam, in front of Sora. The platform began to shake, prompting a, now frightened, Helia to throw her arms around the rope that held them up. Sora stood his ground in front of the Heartless, neither one of them made the first move, until someone, swung straight into the Hammer Frame, and leaped a high platform. "The King!" Donald exclaimed.

Mickey Mouse waved to the group before he ran off. "Gee," said Goofy. "He seems kinda different somehow…"

"Yeah," Kuroi said, looking down at himself. "I cannot imagine why."

"That's not what I meant."

"Aside from his appearance, I really didn't see anything that out of the ordinary," Kuroi shrugged. "He didn't really stick around to see much of a difference."

Four more Hammer Frame's landed on the platform, rocking it back and forth. "This," Tian said summoning Aubade. "Is going to be difficult."

"Just don't get to close to the edge," Sora advised, summoning his own Keyblade.

Helia remained in her spot in the middle of the platform while her friends battled the Heartless. Did these guy's have a death wish? Maybe they were okay with rocking the only thing that was keeping them up, but Helia sure wasn't. At leas there was only four Heartless. "How do you like that?" Sora grinned upon taking out the last Heartless with an aerial spin slash.

Mickey suddenly ran up to Sora. He grabbed Sora's hand in both of his own, and began to widely shake it. When he released Sora's hand he waved to the others, and took off as quickly as he came. "Hey, look!" Goofy pointed forward.

There was another viewing portal hovering in mid-air at the corner of the platform. Donald grabbed the tassel on the side, and pulled down. The curtains opened, showing the group what it had to show.

_It was from a first person view of Maleficent's lair. Maleficent had her back turned to them, but it was easy to tell that she was not happy. "You absolute idiot!" the witch snapped. "You've managed to fail at everything!"_

_Maleficent turned to face them. "And what's more," she continued. "You foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my worlds, they'll be no place for you when our time comes!"_

_She turned around again, walking up to the balcony. "Useless imbecile…" she spat._

"_But-but…" Pete's voice stuttered. "But… I…"_

They suddenly found themselves in Cornerstone Hill. Tian looked from one side to the next. "What the eff…" she muttered.

"Somebody was sure angry," said Goofy.

"I don't understand," Donald said with a shake of his head.

Sora thought for a moment. He really didn't understand it anymore than Donald did. He sighed. "Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first."

* * *

The second door took them to a small town. 'Small town,' being that was literally a _small town_. "The town's shrunk!" Donald exclaimed.

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" suggested Goofy.

"I think the town's just smaller," said Kuroi. He gripped his chin slightly. "Yeah, I think this town's just small."

"Hey, look at this, here," Helia said, circling a tower lined with small canons. "Wonder why they would need this?"

"A lot of things if you really think about it," said Tian. She mimicked Sora's signature 'hands-behind-the-head' position. "Small town, small people, big threats."

"Yeah, but tiny canons, mean's tiny canon balls," Helia pointed out. "How much damage could those do?"

"We can talk about that later," Kuroi said. "But I think the King's trying to tell us something."

Kuroi pointed forward, to find Mickey jumping up and down, in an attempt to get their attention. "What's he saying?" Sora thought out loud.

Hovering behind them were a small horde of Aeroplane Heartless. "I'll watch out for the town," Helia said, with her yo-yo in hand. "You get the Heartless."

Tian whipped out her Keyblade and launched herself forward. Mixing in with Aeroplane's were Hammer Frame's. Driving the teeth of her blade through Hammer Frame, she braced her feet against the stone wall that surrounded the down, and leaped up. Flipping over the Hammer Frame behind her, she landed behind it, and thrust her Keyblade through it.

She sunk down into a half-split, once she spotted an Aeroplane headed in her direction. Keeping herself up by one hand, she threw her opposite arm skyward, piercing through the Heartless.

Helia would use her yo-yo to knock away any Heartless, or even her allies, when they found themselves to close to any of the houses. For Kuroi, and Donald, getting too close wasn't much of a problem, as their respective weapons allowed them to attack at a safe distance.

In the end, Sora took the last of the Heartless out by using the tower in center of town. There was some slight damage done to the town, but it wasn't at crisis level. They should have been able to repair the damage done within a few days.

"Man, that was weird," Sora muttered, allowing his Keyblade to disappear.

Mickey, once again, ran up to him, and shook his hand again. He gave group a wave of the hand before he ran off. "Looks like we've got another," Helia said, pointing to a viewing portal.

Donald pulled on the tassel, open the curtain.

"_Aw, for cryin' out loud…" Pete whined. "She didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every no and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless…Why, when I was startin' out…Oh, I miss those good ol' days… What I wouldn't give to go back in time…"_

_A bright, white light caught his attention. At the side of the room, a metallic white door materialized before the cat. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the double doors. "Hey… I think that's my…!"_

"A door?" Sora asked. The six of them stood in front of the Cornerstone of Light.

"It's gotta be the one Merlin told us about," said Tian, with a snap of her fingers.

"So it should come straight here, right?" asked the brunette.

"Sure!" Goofy nodded. "I think…"

"Well," Kuroi said, clapping his hands together. He walked up to the next door and pulled on the tassel. "We've got half of them down."

* * *

The apartment building in front of then was set ablaze. Mickey ran out from the side of the building, silently getting everyone's attention. "Come on," said Sora. "He needs our help!"

Shadow's began to rise blocking the group from the burning building. It didn't take long to realize that the Shadow's weren't their only problem. There was the car-like Heartless known as a Hot Rod. 'Who names these things?' Tian thought.

This Heartless did not want to hold still, it was a struggle to take it out. Once Sora and Tian managed to take it out. The Heartless seemed to be connected to the fire. As soon as the last of the Heartless were gone, the fire in the building went out.

As usually, Mickey shook Sora's hand, and ran off. A viewing portal appeared in front of them, and Donald opened the curtain.

_Maleficent stood in front of the door. "Fascinating…" she said to herself. "This appears to be a portal to the past!"_

_"Yeah," Pete said quickly. "It was the strangest thing!"_

"_Stop gawking!" the witch snapped. "And start thinking of a way we can use this to our advantage!"_

"_Okay," Pete groaned. _

"_Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself."_

"_Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me…! So, what do I do?"_

"_Patience, my dear…" Maleficent said, peering into the door. "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light. Mmm… Now we can take the castle from those fools-"_

* * *

The last door took them to a house that had furniture being sucked into a black hole. Mickey attempted to save the furniture, but the force was proving to be too much. "Come on," Tian said, summoning Aubade. "He needs our help!"

A group of Rapid Thruster appeared. Much like with the other scenarios, the Heartless were connected to what was going on. So once the Rapid Thruster were gone, the black hole consuming the furniture was gone. Mickey wasted no time shaking Sora's hand, then running off.

"Let me guess," Kuroi said, his gunblade disappearing. "We're going to turn around…"

He looked over his shoulder before he turned his whole body around. A viewing portal hovered in the middle of the room. "Yup."

Donald pulled on the tassel, lifting the curtain.

"_Listen well," Maleficent said firmly. "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wrenched castle. But until then, their treasure Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of it's power sill contained!"_

"_The Cornerstone… of Light?" Pete repeated, slightly confused. Why did that sound familiar?_

"_Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. You know what must be done?"_

_Slowly, Pete nodded. "Go then," the witch ordered. "Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!"_

_Saying what need to be said, Maleficent walked off. "Don't fail her again," he said to himself. "Let's see…"_

_His ears suddenly perked up. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!"_

_Laughing to himself, Pete threw the doors open. "But first," he said to himself. "I gotta go get my old boat back."_

* * *

"It was Pete after all!" Sora exclaimed. The group found themselves back at Cornerstone Hill.

"Why, he tricked us!" shouted Donald.

"Still," said Goofy. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Agreed," said Kuroi. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "When we fought him here, it was _way_ too easy."

"Now that you mention it," Sora said, crossing his own arm. "The Pete we met here had a bit of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy…"

Donald looked over his shoulder. "Oh no!" he squawked.

Standing on the path to the waterway was the Pete of the present. He slapped his knee, laughing. "Now that castle's as good ours!" he cackled

"That's the Pete we know," Sora said as Pete of the present ran down the path.

"Guy!" Helia exclaimed suddenly. "The Cornerstone's gone!"

"But that means…" Sora uttered.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness!" exclaimed Goofy. "We gotta hurry!"

At that moment Pete of the past ran past them, panting heavily. "Hey, hold it right there!" Sora shouted.

"No way, small fry!" Pete shot back, sliding to a stop. "I finally found the pipsqueak what stone my steamboat!"

"Yeah!" Donald shouted. "It was you!"

"Right, me!" Pete pointed to himself. It took him a moment to realize what he just said. "No! No! It wasn't me! Just somebody who looks like me!"

"Okay!" Tian shouted, her patients beginning to wear thing. "For simplicities sake, let's just go after the one we've been beating up in every other world!"

They followed past Pete to the waterway where his steamboat floated, with the Cornerstone attacked. "Wa-ait!" Pete's past incarnation shouted.

"Shadup!" present Pete shot back. He shoved his younger self back. "You're future's on the line, pallie so back off and give me the boat!"

Both drew an arm back for a punch, but present Pete quite literally had the upper hand. With a strong uppercut he knocked his younger self into air and back. Satisfied, he leaped onto the crate containing the Cornerstone, just as the six travelers ran up to him. Smoke emerged from the funnels of the steamboat, and it took off. The large cat of the present threw a metal pan at the group. Sora, thinking quickly, knocked it back. The pan hit Pet, knocking him out for the moment, and throwing the steamboat off coarse, near shore.

Tian sprinted to the crate, using the crane on the boat, she positioned herself to properly break it open. The wood itself was kind of flimsy, probably balsam wood in that case. With one last whack of the wood, Tian threw Pete off the top, and into the river. "You'll pay for this!" Pete shouted, bobbing in the water.

The raft carrying the Cornerstone knocked him under. He seemingly disappeared for a few moments. He pulled himself out of the river, a few yards away from Sora and the others. As fast as he could, he ran for the warf.

Catching up the group found present Pete punch out his younger self, throwing him back. "You're still wet behind the ears," present Pete gloated.

"Then try us," Sora said, he and his companions summoned their weapons, sinking low into their own fighting stance.

Past Pete ran past them, knocking them off their feet. He stood in front of his future self, ready to fight. Apparently things just got personal.

As soon as Sora entered Valor Form, things were finished pretty quickly. Of course, Valor Form in this world was really just a change of pattern on his pants.

Present Pete, realizing he wasn't about to win this battle, summoned the door that brought him there. "Yeah," past Pete shouted as his future self ran off. "An-nd stay out!"

"I'll get this one," Tian said, stepping forward. "Considering Sora's been taking care of the gates."

"I thought we went over this before," Sora said grinning. "I'm special."

Tian held her Keyblade out in front of her. The tip began to glow, and a beam of light shot out of the end. It hit a large keyhole that formed in the center of the door. A click was heard just before it disappeared. "Would somebody tell me what's goin' on here?" Captain Pete complained. "Who was that creep, anyways?"

"Hello?" Sora said, placing his hands on his hips. "That creep was you from the-"

Kuroi sudden slapped his hands over Sora's mouth. "Sora!" he hissed. "Inxay on the uturefay!"

"Oh, never mind," said Captain Pete. "And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyway."

Thin minutes, Sora stood, piloting Steamboat Willie through the river. He began whistling a catchy, upbeat tune. "What's that about?" Tian asked with a slight laugh.

"I dunno," Sora admitted. "It just seemed right."

As they sailed along the river, none of them knew of a particular mouse that laid down lazily on the raft with the Cornerstone.

* * *

Returning the Cornerstone was hardly a challenge, it didn't weight much, with the six of them, it was a piece of cake. However, when Helia approached the Cornerstone, she backed away, gripping her head in pain. "You all right, Helia?" asked Donald.

"My head…" Helia said, crouching down slightly. "It hurts…"

"There's enough of us," Kuroi said. "We'll be able to get along with out her."

Instead of lugging the Cornerstone, Helia simply made sure the path was clear as they moved the Cornerstone. "I becha the castles safe now," Goofy said, as soon as they returned the Cornerstone to it's pedestal.

"Guess we probably should head back," said Sora.

"Wait!" Donald shouted. "As long as we're here…"

"Donald!" the ducks five friends warned in perfect unison.

Immediately Sora and Goofy took Donald by the arms, and Kuroi grabbed onto his legs. The girls ran ahead of them and pulled the doors open. Turning to the side, the boys swung the protesting duck through the doors before they all walked through the door themselves.

* * *

The thorns in the Hall of the Cornerstone turned white, the darkened room was beginning to lighten. Soon, the thorns began to disappear into shards of light. "The thorns have disappeared!" Minnie said, a wave of relief washing over her.

"By George!" Merlin said, adjusting his glasses. "The lads have accomplished their mission!"

"Hooray!" Chip cheered, jumping up and down alongside Dale.

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" exclaimed Dale.

Donald was thrown out of the door, bouncing on the smooth floor. One by one, Sora, Goofy, Kuroi, Tian, and Helia walked out. Their appearance back to the way it was before stepping through the door. "Welcome back!" Minnie greeted. "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again."

"Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale said in unison.

"Now, then," Merlin said. "I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?"

"Of course not!" Donald said pounding his chest.

This immediately sent his companions into a fit of snickers. Donald looked over his shoulder to find a female duck in a purple gown standing at the Hall's entrance. "Daisy!" he exclaimed happily. "Daisy I'm back!"

The two met up with each other. "Who?" Sora asked in a hushed tone.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart," Goofy explained.

"_Really_?"

Tian smiled slightly. Now that she thought about it, Donald did mention someone named Daisy a couple of times. She _had _to be saint to willingly put up with Donald's short temper. "Donald, you forgot about our date again!" Daisy suddenly ranted. Fearfully, Donald stepped back. "You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

Saint, whipped, effects the same. "But Daisy…" Donald said weakly. "I…"

"I know it's an important mission," Daisy continued. "But you could at least check in every once in a while!"

Donald was backing up with every word. It was pretty obvious to see who wore the pants in this relationship. He looked back at his friends, all of them knew better than to butt in in this situation. Donald glanced back at the door. He chuckled to himself. "Donald!" Merlin warned.

"Just be a minute," said Donald. He spirited for the door.

"Going somewhere," Daisy said, grabbing onto her boyfriend's tail feathers.

"Of course not!" the magician shouted, attempting to pull himself out of Daisy's grip.

With sharp tug forward, Donald escaped her grip. Daisy fell over while Donald made a run for it. "Donald!" she shouted.

Quickly, Minnie's lady-in-waiting stood up, and gave chase to her boyfriend.

The Cornerstone of Light began to pulse white light. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand, reacting to the light. The room was suddenly filled with light as Sora opened the gate to the next world. All the while, Helia held her head in pain.

When the light died down, Tian walked up to her friend. "Hey, Sora," she said in a hushed tone. "Why don't we stay for the rest of the day?"

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"If only for Donald's health. Let the two have their date and catch up, and by tonight we'll leave. I'm sure there's someone here Goofy want's to see, too."

"I'm okay with that," said Helia. The pain died down as soon as the light died. "I wanna see what this world's like outside the castle, anyway."

"Kuroi?" Tian said, looking up at the older boy. "What do you say?"

"I don't mind a little vacation, of sorts," said Kuroi. "If this place is protected by the Cornerstone, we won't have anything to worry about here."

"Daisy?" Sora said, looking up at the female duck, who currently had Donald in a tight hug by his neck. "If you go on a date with Donald this afternoon, do you think we could have him back before it get's too late tonight?"

"Of course!" Daisy said, releasing Donald. The winded duck fell backwards, flat on his back. "Donald and I have been together so long, we practically have this down to a science."

"If you're going to stay a little longer," Minnie said. "Why don't I give you a quick tour of the castle."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am so please with myself that I actually used a bit of Pig Latin! I kinda wish the game did have Sora whistle the tune from 'Steamboat Willie' considering he _is_ an expy of Mickey.

Aaaaaaaaand we've hit July! Meaning one thing... It's almost Harry Potter's birthday! Kidding, kidding. We're nearing the English relese of 3D! I've already spoild myself of the ending. It took me a while to get it though. Something I don't get about 3D, and it's regarding the Nobodies that returned to life. It took Lea a year to revive? And if so, it took two years for Ienzo and Dilan to come back? I get it if Xeman's Kingdom Hearts had to be destroyed first but... seriously? It took a year for those hearts to be released at the same time?


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three Light on the Water**

"_I was wondering when you'd show up. If I'd were you, I'd work on that angry look."_

_The main with the eye patch fired off his Arrowgun, once… twice… thrice…Three laser arrows struck the woman in the chest. With a shaking hand, she reached for the center arrow. Blood began to seep out of her mouth. She fell backwards. "Assuming I'd give you the chance, that is."_

Yellow eyes snapped open. She sat up, the black coat she used as a blanket slid of her shoulders. She looked around to find her red vest, utility pocket, and brown boots discarded on the ground. Laying down beside her, still asleep, was Long. He was without a shirt, and wearing the flower necklace she made, around his neck.

'No, no, no!' Lola-Lu thought to herself. She gripped the sides of her hair. 'Why are they coming back _now_? No! No one said it was. It was just a dream…'

"Lola?" Long asked, prompting himself up by one arm. "Something wrong?"

"No," Lola-Lu said. She slid her feet into her boots. "But… I need to go to Twilight Town quickly."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to go."

Long thought for a moment. He couldn't think of why, but something was really off about Lola-Lu just now. "Okay," Long said. He slid one arm through his coat. "Quickly thought."

The pinkette nodded. If they really were coming back, she wasn't going to let her mother's warnings stop her. What was the point of having this power if she just sat idle by? Shouldn't she use it to prevent bad things from happening?

* * *

One of the cool things about Queen Minnie was that she didn't give them long-winded lectures, unless someone had a question for her, then she would take a few minutes to properly explain. She gave them a briefs history of the world's monarch, and went on to explain that King Mickey only really became king after he married Minnie, who was born into royalty. Minnie seemed to be amused with the fact that they shared the same last name, even before they started dating. And, as it turned out, the two even shared the same birthday.

After a quick tour of the castle, Minnie was kind enough to get them a town map, and marked some of the best restaurants and tourist attractions. Most of the restaurants were actually very, very nice places, four start restaurants. So the natural choice was find the nearest diner. Surprisingly enough, however, was that the workers in the dinner looked suspiciously like Goofy. "Say, where is Goofy, anyway?" Tian asked. Their waiter had just taken their orders, and said he would be back with their drinks. "He left in a hurry after we said we were staying."

"Queen Minnie said he most likely went to visit his son," said Helia.

The pairs of eyes stared at Helia long, and hard. She could have just them she had an extra appendage and it still would not have earned her a look like the one they gave her at that point. "Goofy… Has a kid…?" Sora said slowly.

Helia nodded. "That's what the Queen said. Once he and Donald first got the mission, Goofy left Max in the care of a friend of his until the came back."

"Wonder why he didn't say anything?" Tian said to herself.

"He probably didn't feel like it was necessary," said Kuroi. He leaned back, with his arms behind his head. "_You_ wouldn't tell everyone your family matters, would you?"

"I guess not…"

"I can see it pretty easily," Sora admitted. "But it's still crazy."

"No," Helia said shaking her head. "What's crazy is that the friend Goofy left his son in the care of is Pete's ex-wife."

"Your drinks," the waiter said, placing four glasses in front of the kids.

Synchronized, Sora and Kuroi took a quick swig of their own drink, then proceeded to spit out onto the floor. "Pete's _what_!" Kuroi repeated.

"You heard me," Helia sighed.

"Que sera sera, guys," Tian said. She flattened the town map onto the table. "What's this mean?"

"What?" asked Helia.

"Look."

The black haired girl pointed at a note written on the map. It was written on a lower corner, over a lake at the edge of town. 'Come to the lake at eight o'clock tonight,' it read. "Must be something the Queen really want's us to see," said Kuroi.

* * *

After eating the group split into pairs of two, due to them wanting to do different things. Helia and Kuroi wanted to do some shopping, and Sora and Tian wanted to explore around town first. They agreed to meet up back at the dinner and go from there.

The citizens of Disney Town were all anthropomorphic with the occasional regular animal. The town itself was happy and upbeat, and just about perfect. The citizens were very kind and more than willing to help them when they got lost. "Honestly, I'm half-expecting to find that this how they treat their tourists," Sora said. "You know, to keep them coming."

"I dunno," the black haired girl shrugged. "It could work."

They bought a bit of ice cream at a near by pallor. The sent of newly made ice cream still clung to them upon leaving. "Wow," Tian said, upon swallowing a spoonful of the light blue and white ice cream toppled with colorful sprinkles. "I don't think I've had ice cream this rich."

"Tell me about it," Sora replied. He had an cone of chocolate ice cream with a bit of cake bites mixed in.

Sora's eyes glanced up at the flower garden, and he pulled to a stop. "Hey, Tian, look at this."

Curious, Tian walked up beside Sora. It wasn't that hard for her to see what he was talking about. In the middle of a circular flower garden was the statue of the King, hand in hand with a human male. It looked like it was well cared for, making it difficult to guess how long it stood for. "Wonder who that man is," Tian said, finishing her ice cream.

"Has to be someone important," said Sora. "Might've been close to the King."

Tian felt something hit the rubber of her shoe. Upon looking down, she found a stray potato on the pavement. Bending down, Tian picked it up. She glanced over at Sora, confused. The spiky haired brunette shrugged in response.

Scanning the area, she found a old man, bending down pick up his fallen groceries. He was muttering nonstop, occasional looking back at the dog, who's leash he carried. "Excuse me, sir," Tian said, half-jogging to him. "I think this is yours."

The man looked up, his eyes brightened slightly at the sight of his potato. "Ah, thank you, Miss," he said.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Sora asked, suddenly appearing at Tian's side.

"No, no," the man said, waving his hand. "I've got everything under-"

The man's dog began barking, suddenly jumping onto Sora. "Hayate!" the man snapped, tugging at the dog's leash. "Hayate, you know better than that! Down boy!"

The dog, Hayate, lowered himself. He walked behind Tian, and walked through her legs, taking the girl by surprise. "I'm sorry about that," the man said with a heavy sigh. "Hayate's a good dog, really. But he's still a little too rowdy, and I'm not getting any younger."

"All the more reason for us to help," said Sora, reaching out for the man's bags.

"Oh, no, you don't ha-"

"It's really no problem," Tian said. "We're not doing much at the moment. I'll walk you're dog, if you want."

The man sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to win this one. "Well, thank you," he said, placing the leash in Tian's hand. He turned his attention to his dog. "I want you to behave yourself, Hayate."

The dog let out a slight groan, he almost rolled his eyes. Hayate was a year old golden retriever, with soft, golden fur. Tian knelt down and scratched him by the ear. "Don't you look like a bit sweetie," she said. Hayate seemed to appreciate being scratched.

The man lead the way to his home, explaining along the way that he was a widower. His children and grandchildren however, lived a bit far away. Hence why he always had a dog for the past few years. "Hayate's a good boy," the man said. "I'm just too old to keep up with him. I'm hoping to find someone you'll adopt him, and adopt an older dog a little later."

"How's that going for you?" asked Sora.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Haven't found anyone in need of a dog just yet. I may need to send him to a shelter, I'm at my wits end trying to keep up with him."

Tian looked down at Hayate. He was panting a bit at the moment, probably a little warm. He seemed like such a sweet thing, clearly he was friendly. "I'll take him," she said without really thinking.

"What?" Hayate's owner asked.

"_What?_" Sora asked forcefully.

"I'll take him," Tian repeated. "I want to adopt him."

The man studied Tian, his eyes traveling up and down. She almost felt like a dead animal being circled by a vulture. It was like he was trying to read Tian's character, just to be sure she was an okay match for his dog. "Well," he said finally. "You look like a responsible young woman, and Hayate seems to have taken a shine to you."

Almost on cue, Hayate walked in between Tian's legs again. He nudged his head against Tian's leg, asking to be scratched behind the ears again. "All right," the man said. "Let's get inside, and we'll go over the papers."

He continued forward, mentioning that they were close to his house at this point. "What are you thinking?" Sora asked in a hushed tone. "We're supposed to be finding our friends, not finding a pet!"

"And we're also supposed to be helping people," Tian shot back. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Finally at the man's house, he and Tian went over the paper work, and Tian bought Hayate's toy's and dog food. Once everything was done, the man hooked Hayate back onto his lease. "I want you to be good for this nice young lady," the man said. He held the dog's face in his hands. "Don't give her a hard time. Okay?"

Hayate let out a yip, then licked his former owners hand. "Thank you for this, Miss," the man said, standing up. "I'm sure the two of you'll get along fine."

"I hope so," Tian said, with Hayate's leash in hand. "Thank you, so much, sir."

* * *

"Donald's gonna flip out once he see's him," Sora said, carrying Hayate onto the ship. Once below deck, he placed the golden retriever down. "You realize that, right?"

Tian followed soon after, carrying Hayate's bag of things. His food, toy's, hairbrush, and favorite blanket. "When does Donald not flip out?" Tian replied. "Common, Sora, you like him."

Scratching Hayate's ears, Sora's blue eyes rolled. Yeah, he had a fondness for dogs, but he knew better than to push button's if he could help it. "What'll your mom say when you bring him home?" he asked.

"Who cares what mom has to _say_?" Tian shot back irritably. "She had plenty of time to _say_ something. But she didn't _say_ anything. What would make this any different? Come on, Hayate."

Tian marched down the ship's hallway in a huff with her new dog at her heels. Sora bit his lower lip, confused. Tian always had a good relationship with her mom, now, suddenly she got irritable whenever she was mentioned. It was like the very mention of Li-hua set her off. That was when it finally dawned on him; Tian wasn't willing to forgive her mother for not telling her about Long and Yue.

So was coming home with a dog Tian's way of sticking it to Li-hua? No, no, it seemed like a pretty roundabout way to sticking it to someone.

Sora found Tian in her room, dumping a bit of dog food into a waiting bowl for Hayate. He was laying down on the floor beside her feet. Tian rubbed his stomach, upon putting bag of food down on the floor. "I need you to stay in here for a bit, Hayate," she said. "I need to ease in the news to our other friends. Okay, Hayate, stay here. We can play later."

He barked in response. "I choose to take that as a yes," Tian said standing up.

With a sigh, Sora crossed his arm's over his chest. "As far as Donald's concerned," he began. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Fine," Tian said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Helia asked.

The four teens were currently heading to the lake, as the note on the map said. It was almost eight, and they could already see people headed for the lake shore. "We got a little lost," Sora said quickly.

"Okay," Kuroi said. He pulled to a stop with his hands on his hips. "_Now_, I'm curious."

The lake shore was crowded with people seated on the beach, and looking out to the horizon. Children constantly asked their parents when 'it' would start. "Wow," Sora said. "Whatever the Queen suggested we go to must be pretty big."

They took a seat on the grass outside the beach. Just about every inch of the beach already had people seated on it, but they still had a good view from the grass. It was getting dark out, Tian assumed that after, whatever this was, they would have to head back to the ship to meet up with Donald and Goofy.

At eight o'clock on the dot, fountains rose up from the lake. Water sprouted up from the fountain, lit up by a light from their respective fountain. It looked like a rainbow made out of water. Music suddenly began to play, the water fountains went off in perfecting synchronization with the song playing.

It was a stunning hydrotechnic show synchronized with several pieces of music. There was even several burst of flames to match with certain music's intensity. It was like fireworks, but without the loud explosions.

Applause roared from the audience the instant the show ended with an explosion of color. "Pretty~!" Helia squealed. "No wonder Queen Minnie suggested us to come!"

"Wonder what the occasion's for," Kuroi said standing up. He stretched his arms, with a crack. "Probably should head back to the ship."

"Right…" Tian muttered. Shoot! She needed to figure out how to explain Hayate, quick.

The walk back to the ship was fairly quick. The engine of the ship had already come to life, suggesting that Donald and Goofy had already returned. Panicking, Tian raced into ship, much to the confusion of Helia and Kuroi.

Tian sprinted to her room, hoping that Hayate wasn't found just yet. She couldn't waste time with this, she had explain it as soon as she found Hayate. She tore open her door, and slipped on dog food. "Hayate?" Tian asked, pulling herself onto her knees. The dog was nowhere to be seen. "Uh-oh…"

"**What's this mutt doing here!" **she heard Donald shout.

"Tian bought it!" she heard Sora say.

"**Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"**

"Traitor!" Tian shot back.

* * *

**Authors Note:** A couple of things to note about this chapter…

1. In early drafts of this series, Tian and Goofy had a heart-to-heart early on, in which Goofy reveals to her that he has a son. Growing up, I always liked that Goofy was a single parent. In the media these days it seems like all we see is single mothers, and very few, if any, single fathers.

2. Yes, I made a reference to Goof Troop. I grew up watching it, and A Goofy Movie is one of my favorite underrated movies.

3. Hayate was named after Black Hayate, Riza Hawkeye's dog from Full Metal Alchemist (favorite series by the way). I really liked the name Hayate.

4. I am a bit biased when it comes to golden retrievers, having grown up with one. My boy died of old age around the same time as the Tsunami in Japan (the morning after in my time zone). However, Hayate is nothing like my boy. My boy didn't like water despite his breed being a water dog. Hayate likes water.

5. Hayate will have his moments. Unlike Haru, who is mostly a plot device.

6. Two aspects do come from the actually theme parks. The obvious being the 'Partners' statue. And the other being the World of Colors show from Disney California Adventure Park.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four He's a Pirate!**

Tian muttered to herself non-stop, scrubbing the floor of the kitchen. After Donald lost his temper over the addition of Hayate, he made her hand-wash all three of the ship's most used rooms as punishment. The most used rooms being the bathroom, the kitchen, and the training room.

Since when did they have a training room? 'I swear this thing just grows more rooms when it's convenient,' Tian thought bitterly. 'Or inconvenient.'

She had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her outer shirt, duster slash utility pocket, shoes, and socks were absent from her person at the moment. It made moving around a bit easier, and she didn't get as warm as she would have otherwise.

Tian wiped her brow, sitting back on her knees. "Done," she sighed in relief.

She leaned her head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Knowing her luck they were almost at the next world, and she wouldn't have time to rest.

Tian suddenly saw a pair of gold eyes looking down at her. There was a look of knowing in them, and it frightened her. The owners of the eyes gave her a sly, if not borderline devilish smirk. Tian found herself terrified. That her own life was in danger if she didn't move from her spot. But, her legs refused to listen to her. She couldn't move.

"Hey, Tian," Sora said suddenly, poking his head into the room.

The black haired girl grabbed her chest. She jumped and nearly fell over. "The Keyblade wielder," Sora laughed. "Geez, I didn't think you'd jump that much."

"You scared me," Tian shot back. "What do you want?"

"You're dog is getting restless."

"He has a name."

"I know. Oh, we're nearly there, too."

"Where's is there?"

"Donald said it was a place called 'Port Royal.'"

* * *

Even though it was still dark out, they could still hear the sounds of the waves lapping the shore. They had to be near the ocean. The group walked together along a wooden ramp. Hayate stayed close to Tian's side. "This place is…" Sora's voice trailed off.

"Kinda different," Goofy finished.

That was true. Tian could feel a sense of foreboding in the air. Like something bad was going to happen. There was just something very eerie that nearly suffocated her. Something was wrong.

Hayate's ears perked up. He broke apart from the group, ahead of them in a half-run. He ran up to a stone fence, and climbed onto a wooded crate. The dog proceed to let out a low bark to tell them to follow him.

Beyond the fence they could see a decent sized town that looked like it came straight out of a history book. Terrified screams, explosions, and gunfire could be heard. The scent of gunpowder and smoke hug in the air "Something's up," said Sora.

"Organization XIII?" asked Goofy.

"Or the Heartless!" added Donald.

"Or maybe something's just going wrong," Kuroi suggested.

"Only one way to find out," said Sora.

* * *

"Aztec treasure, eh?" Pete repeated. He stood in front of the pirate captain, Hector Barbossa and his crew.

"Aye," Captain Barbossa said with a slight nod. "And thanks to the cures put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead."

"Really?" a puzzle Pete asked. "'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me."

"Ah, but in the moonlight…"

At that moment the darkened clouds rolled out of the way of the full moon. "Whoa!" Pete jumped. "Now I get what you were sayin'…"

The only way the large cat could properly described the transformed crew was, living corpse. But, it wasn't completely accurate, as Barbossa said, they weren't living or dead. They seemed to be just there. "Well," Pete continued. "If you see a quartet of doofuses and a couple of brats holdin' a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya. 'Specially when the moon's showing whatcha really are."

Barbossa smirked. The moon was hidden behind the clouds once again, changing the crew back into the appearance of mortal men. "A match for Barbossa, you say?" the Captain asked, clearly intrigued by the notion.

A dog's bark echoed, it lead the group up to the Captain and cat. "See there?" Pete asked. The group of travelers sunk into their fighting stances. "I knew it! Those punks the punks I was tellin' ya about."

"Who ya callin' punks?" Tian shot back. "We've got name's ya know."

"And we'll engrave it on your tombstones," said Barbossa. "Men - half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest - bring me that medallion!""Aye!" the crew exclaimed.

As instructed half the crew ran further into town. The travelers were surrounded by pirates. "Aw," Sora whined. "We only get to stomp on a few of you?"

Captain Barbossa smirked slightly. Kids wouldn't know what hit them.

And they really didn't. Any hit they could have got hardly effected the pirates. It either didn't effect them at all, or they dodge an oncoming attack. "It's no use!" shouted Sora. "We can't beat them!"

"Aye," said one of the pirates. He, and his crewmates began to change form as the moon became clear in the sky. "Whaddya expect?"

The group jumped at the sight. Tian wasn't expecting them to become zombie-like under the moon-light. Under different circumstances, this might have been kind of cool. "You best be sayin' your prayers."

"Hey, watch out!" Pete called. "They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!"

"What for?"

"Weren't you listenin' to me before?"

"Hey, Pete," Sora smirked. "Thanks for the tip!"

The brunette's clothes suddenly turned blue, with a light blue and white flame pattern on his sleeves and pants. It was his newest form, Wisdom Form. Things suddenly became a bit easier, so long as they kept in mind to use magic. "Hey!" Pete shouted as soon as the last pirate was taken out. He ran off soon after. "This ain't over!"

"If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do," Sora sighed.

"When do we ever not have work to do?" Helia whined.

"That pirate captain looked pretty mean, too," added Goofy.

"Don't remind me," Kuroi pinched the bridge of his nose. "The last thing we need is for that guy to team up with the Heartless. They might actually be challenging with him."

"Well, we _are_ here," Donald pointed out.

"Hey," Sora said with a grin. "Maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!"

He started laughing at the surprised looks worn by Donald and Goofy. Sora folded his hands behind his head, shifting into his signature position. "Just kidding!" he grinned.

'Liar,' Tian thought. 'You always wanted to play pirates when we were kids.'

"Weren't those guy's headed into town?"

"Yup," Helia nodded. "The captain mentioned something about a medallion."

* * *

"Let me go!" Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, shouted. She pounded on the shoulder's of the man who forcibly carried her through current chaos that was Port Royal.

Elizabeth already invoked the right of parley, she _agreed_ to be taken to, and negotiate with the captain of this crew. There was no reason for her to be manhandled like this. "I said let go!" the woman shouted.

"Elizabeth!" Will Turner, the apprentice blacksmith, and Elizabeth's childhood friend shouted.

He ran after them, confident that he could take on the pirate that had her. Right in front of his path, several Heartless rose up from the shadows, blocking him. "What are they?" Will asked himself.

"It's the Heartless!" Donald shouted. "Watch out!"

"We'll deal with them!" said Sora, leading the group, with weapons drawn, to the Heartless. "Go! Take cover!"

Will gave them quick nod, and ran. Tian launched forward, skewering a Shadow with the tip of her Keyblade. A Heartless suddenly landed in front of her feet, limp, not moving. Tian looked to find that Hayate was snatching Heartless between it teeth and thrashing them around like they were his toys.

'Well, at least I got playtime out of the way,' Tian couldn't help but think.

"Well done!" Will phrased as soon as the last of the Heartless were gone. "My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of…but I've never faced foes such as that before."

"You really thing we're that good?" Sora asked, moving into his signature position.

"We made junior heroes, didn't we?" Kuroi muttered under his breath. Tian quickly shot him a warning glance.

"Did you find your friend?" asked Goofy.

"I was too late," Will said, his head turned to the side slightly. "I must rescue her! Would you help me?"

"Is she you're girlfriend?" Helia asked suddenly.

"N-No… no," Will shook his head. "Miss Swann is… an old friend of mine."

"Uh-huh…" Helia crossed her arm's over her chest."We'll help," Sora said with a nod. He gestured to himself, then to his friends. "I'm Sora. This is, Donald, Goofy, Kuroi, Helia, and Tian."

Tian placed her hand on Hayate's head. "And this is Hayate."

"And I'm William Turner," the man introduced. "But call me Will."

"Okay, Will. Let's go!"

"Right. We've got to get to the docks!"

The pirates that raided Port Royal seemed to have left. The citizens scurried around town, carrying out the dead, and putting out fires. The travelers were given a few looks by those who were just trying to gather their families. Tian wasn't surprised, their clothes probably seemed very odd.

Thankfully Will, who lived in Port Royal since he was twelve, knew the place like the back of his hand. They were able to avoid problems. By the time they got to the dock, a black ship was sailing off into the distance. "We're too late!" Will hissed.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"Those are the pirates that kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed and I'll never be able to find her!"

"She's long gone," a new, slightly slurred voice said, stealing everyone's attention. "The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable."

On board the HMS _Interceptor_ was a, roughly, middle aged man, rugged, unshaven, and dark hair, with various beads and braids. "Best find yourself another girl, mate," the man suggested.

"You…" Will said, leading the group to the ramp of the naval fleet. "What are you doing aboard the _Interceptor_? She's off limits to civilians."

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then," the man replied. "She'll make a fine pirate ship."

"A pirate!" a wide-eyed Sora asked.

'I knew it,' Tian thought with a roll of her eyes. 'And why are ships always called 'she?''

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," said the pirate.

Will thought for a moment. This could be his only chance to rescue Elizabeth. "Take me with you," he said quickly. "Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swan. I got you out of the jail cell, Sparrow. Do this, and your debt's repaid."

"You'll have to win fair maiden's heart, alone, mate," said Jack. "I see no profit in it for me."

"C'mon Captain!" said Sora.

"She's kinda big," Tian said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sure you can sail her on your own?"

Jack pondered this a moment. Sure enough it was near impossible to sail the _Interceptor_ on his own. Whether he liked it or not, he needed more hands to sail her. The Captain stood onto the ramp. "You've a point there, lass," he said finally.

One by one, they filed onto the Interceptor. "Thanks, Sparrow," Will said, passing Jack.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," he corrected.

"I'm Sora," the brunette said. He gestured to his companions. "This is Tian, Kuroi, Helia, Donald, and Goofy."

"And Hayate," Tian added, gesturing to the dog at her heels.

"I'm Will Turner," the native introduced.

"That would be short for William, I imagine," Jack said. It seemed a little random to Tian, but Jack seemed like a man who found himself drunk on more than one occasion. For all she knew he was still on a buzz. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for you father, eh?"

"Yes…" Will said, a little taken back by this. Was Jack implying that he knew his father, William Turner? No, his father was no pirate, he wouldn't associate himself with pirates either.

"Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate."

"Aye-aye! But hurry."

"Naturally," Jack waved him off.

"Sora," Goofy said, while the group walked down the ramp. "You really wanna be a pirate?"

"Of course not!" Sora argued, despite his smile.

"I think Sora's nose just grew three inches," Helia smiled.

"What do you make of this Will?" Jack asked Sora in a hushed tone.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "We just met him."

"I think my lucks about to change," Jack said to himself. "Speakin' of luck, we'll be needing to leave the lasses behind."

"_What_?" Tian's voice cracked.

"Why?" asked Helia.

"You see, it's traditionally bad luck to have a woman on board," Jack explained, all the while using his hands to talk along with him. "And as my luck is finally changin' I'm not about to risk it."

"I think he's on to something Tian," Kuroi said with a playful smirk on his face. "This is the second time you've come across a problem with your gender. Maybe you should just stay as Tai."

Irritated, Tian threw her arm forward, and punched Kuroi in the stomach. The older boy stumbled back. He fell off the dock and into the water. "On second thought it'll be far worse not to have her," Jack said to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the Captain's cabin, dressed in a red dress given to her. She had been taken onto the Black Pearl for negotiation, and she had a strong suspicion they were after her medallion. Well, it really wasn't hers. It was Will Turner's. Eight years ago Elizabeth found him barely clinging to the wreckage of a ship wreck. Governor Swann had Elizabeth watch over Will until he came to. He did, but it was only long enough for him to tell her his name.

After Will lost consciousness again, Elizabeth found the medallion around his neck. The medallion was really a gold coin fashioned into a necklace. Elizabeth, fearing that Will was a pirate, kept it hidden for all this time. That was when she first saw the Black Pearl She brought the medallion out of it's hiding spot recently after she had a dream about that time.

On board the Black Pearl Elizabeth gave them a false name, realizing that, as the Governor's daughter they could have either killed her, or use her as leverage to get something from her father. So, she gave them the first name she could think of. Turner.

Elizabeth was correct, the medallion was what they were looking for, but even after she and Captain Barbossa made an agreement, that the pirates leave Port Royal, they brought her along with them.

Now she was to dine with the Captain, or else, she would dine with the crew, naked.

With the food laid out, Elizabeth ate as proper lady would. The way she was always told to since she was a child. Cut into small bites, use your utensils. "There's no need to stand on ceremony," said Barbossa. "Nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Elizabeth allowed the silver utensils to drop from her hands, and just scarffed down as much as she could without coking. No father to scold her. No public officials to criticize how the Governor raised his daughter, that he should have remarried after Elizabeth's mother died. "Try the wine," Barbossa said, offering the young woman a goblet.

The blond woman took it in her hands and took a sip, washing down the food in her mouth. "And the apples," Barbossa offered with a green apple in hand. "One of those next."

Elizabeth looked at the fruit in horror. She had been too hasty. She should have realized it sooner. The fact that Barbossa wasn't eating should have tipped her off. "It's poisoned," she said in a hushed tone.

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner."

"Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

Barbossa pulled the gold coin out of his pocket. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" he asked.

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth replied simply.

"This is Aztec gold," Barbossa corrected. "One of eight hundred two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold, a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Did he think her a naïve child? "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," she said.

"Aye," the Captain agreed. "That's exactly what I though when we were first told the tale. Buried on the Island of the Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we too 'em all. We spend 'em and traded 'em frittered 'em away on drink and food and… pleasurable company.

"The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

During Barbossa's tale, Elizabeth had hidden a knife under the napkin on her lap. She was going to escape one way or another. "There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa continued. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece.

Elizabeth swallowed. "And the… blood to be repaid?"

Barbossa chuckled, it was as though he were enjoying a marvelous joke. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye… _yet_," he said. Once again, he held out the round fruit. "Apple?"

Quickly, Elizabeth stood up and drove the knife into Barbossa's chest. He stumbled back slightly from the force, but he quickly composed himself. The knife seemed to have unfazed him at all, like it was an inconvenient that something that could actually threaten him. The Captain wrapped his hand around the grip of the knife and pulled it out. Blood dripped off the tip of the blade. "I'm curious," he said as though it never happened. "After killin' me what was you plannin' on doing next?"

Panicked, Elizabeth ran out of the stateroom. She found the crew transformed into decaying skeletal men, working like it was normal for them. Like the change had never happened. "Look!" Barbossa said from behind Elizabeth. Frightened, she turned to face him. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starting to death and haven't died. I feel nothing; not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea…"

He reached his hand out for Elizabeth, who backed up. In the moonlight his hand began to decay. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," Barbossa finished. He stepped out into the sunlight. His body immediately took on a skeletal for. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner," he said. "You're in one!"

With a scream, Elizabeth ran past a cackling Barbossa into the stateroom. She sunk herself into a corner, cradling herself until she found a way to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I always found it kinda funny that Barbossa teams up with Pete in the game. Yeah, he's a pirate, but Barbossa seems he tries to keep an air of some form of sophistication to him... but he team's up with a bubbling goof... I dunno, it was always just funny to me.

And we're getting closer to 3D's release! Acually, thinking about it, I've found something a little more puzzling about the revived Orginziations members. Ienzo seem's surprisingly cool with talking to the guy that killed him as a Nobody. Yeah, it turned out all right for him in the end, but you cannot expect me to believe that that was a pleasent experiance and that it wont give Ienzo night terrors for years to come. He just seems a little to okay with talking to Lea... I digress...


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five The Onlookers**

"_Mommy," the girl with bubblegum pink hair said, looking up at the woman with light pink hair. "I don't understand. What's the point of this power if we don't _use_ it?"_

_With a sigh, the woman knelt down and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie," Elyon said softly. "There are people who wouldn't believe us. And there are some… who just don't want to know their future. They don't want to live in fear. We are better off just protecting this world, than a person we bump into."_

"_But I don't like this power, mommy," she said. She felt like crying. "I don't like seeing these things… I want it to go away…"_

_She let out a few sobs. "I know, sweetie," Elyon said, holding the girl close to her. "The power of a seeress is a heavy burden. But we'll get through with it. Your grandmother pulled through, and so did my grandmother."_

'Mom… You told me not to change the future of one person. But, to protect the fate of our world. I'm sorry mom but…how could you expect me to do that?'

_She sat in the hall outside her parents bedroom. Her father was talking to one of the best doctors around. Father was a brilliant man, but not when it comes to health. Even she didn't fully understand what was happening to her mom. _

_From what she understood, there was something wrong with Elyon's lungs. It made it difficult for her to breath on her own, for the past year, her mother had to carry and oxygen tank with her, leaving her to breath through a tube. Elyon did smoke on occasion, but was it enough to get her this sick at this age? There had to be something more to it, something she didn't understand._

_The doctor exited the room. She could feel his eyes on her, she knew what he must have been thinking, 'you're too young to go through all of this.' The doctor sighed through his nose, and walked down the hall. Her father was the next to walk out of the room. He crouched down in front of her, and uttered her name._

_When she looked up, she was surprised to see who was looking down at her. Her father looked so much older than he really was. Was it the stress of all this? Or maybe because it was setting in? Either way, she needed need her father to tell her, she knew her mother was dieing. "I saw it," the pink haired girl uttered. "I saw it…Months ago…"_

"_And you didn't say anything?" her father asked, his voice was trembling._

"_Mom told me not to change the future of a person life," she said, her own voice was trembling. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "She told me not to…"_

"_Even if it could have saved her?" her father demanded. She could tell that he was struggling to keep his voice in control. "If you saw it that long ago, you could have saved your mother."_

"_She told me not to…" the pinkette repeated. "Sh-She probably saw it herself, anyway…"_

Lola-Lu fell behind, hugging herself. A rift fell between her and her father after Elyon died. Even after her father acknowledged the fact that Elyon saw her own fate, possibly even years before her health started to wane. Their relationship… just wasn't the same anymore.

Not to say Lola didn't love her father, she did, but after her mom died it was just hard to talk to him. 'Maybe I should have tried harder,' Lola-Lu thought, hugging herself tighter. 'Maybe I would have handled my visions better without mom… if I talked to you more…'

_She was sixteen, nearly seventeen, and ordered to stay home due to 'monsters' running loose. Regardless she snuck out, she _had_ to get air, she couldn't be cooped up all day. She even had her collapsible lance with her for good measure. _

_She looked sickly. Bags under her eyes, thin to the point it was considered to be unhealthy. Her eyes were tired, and she carried a look of indifference. The silence was tearing her apart. She would see thing, awful things, happen to people who seemed perfectly decent, and there was nothing she could do about it. Just recently she saw a man stab his daughter, a little girl of three or four, in the chest. But she remained silent. _

_The sounds of grunts reached her ears. Following the sound, she came across two teenagers grappling on the ground. One of the teenagers was male, his figure made it easy to tell, but what he looked like was anyone's guess due to the mask that hid his entire head. At that moment, the boy had the upper hand._

_The second one was a girl, dressed in yellow with red hair. She was struggling against the boy, who had a hand wrapped around her neck. Her face was red, and she looked like she wasn't about to last much longer, if she kept up._

_The pinked haired girl reached into her pocket, pulling out her lance. It sprung to it's full size in her hand. Quickly, she snuck up behind the masked boy, squeezing the base of her lace against the boy's neck. "Get off her," she hissed. "Now."_

_The boy let out a 'humph,' which prompted her to squeeze the lance tighter. The boy's hand released the red haired girl's neck. She coughed, gently touching her neck. "Look's like you bought yourself a little more time," the boy said to the redhead. "Look's like she'll have to deal with you later."_

_The boy elbowed the pinkette, knocking her off her feet. Her right hand lost it's grip on her lance, releasing the boy from it's choke-hold. He disappeared into, what she could only call, 'black muck.'_

"_Thank you," the red haired girl coughed. Her green eyes were watery, and her face still carried a pained expression. "Thank you for that."_

_The pinkette's eyes traveled to the side. "You're welcome…" she muttered._

"_Oh," the girl gasped. "My name's Aether."_

That day, Lola-Lu saw what was to become of Aether. She could have helped her. But she remained silent. Not anymore.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Namine asked. "On your own?"

"Yeah, it's probably for the best," Axel said, leaning against the doorframe of Namine's drawing room. "With the Organization on our tails we can't risk staying in one place for too long."

"No," Namine sighed, she shook her head slightly. "I guess we can't."

Mitsuki bit the inside of her cheek. She sat, cross legged on the long white table. "On your own though?" she asked.

"I've got a couple of things to do," the pyro responded with a shrug of the shoulder. He slid a hand into his coat pocket. "Miki..."

Axel tossed a green marble to the purple haired girl. "Better keep a closer eye on your things next time," he said with a slight smirk.

Mitsuki's face began to pale while she removed her pouch from her waist. "I'll… keep that in mind…" she forced out.

"You talking about me?" a blonde young man asked, suddenly poking his head into the room.

"Please," Axel scoffed.

Long's brown eyes shot the older man an irritated glance. He still had not really gotten over the events of their battle in Castle Oblivion. "Long?" Namine questioned. "I thought you were…"

"Lola needed to come here for some reason," Long explained. "It seemed urgent."

"Oh," Mitsuki said, holding the green marble up to her eye. "Did you leave before or after Tian bought a dog?"

Long brought a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering nonstop under his breath. Thing's like 'you gotta be kidding me,' 'would it kill her to think about something first,' 'how was she gonna explain this one,' among other things. "Apparently before," Axel muttered.

So, a fondness for dogs was something the both of them shared.

* * *

Lola-Lu pushed open the back door and stepped out into the mansion's backyard. The red haired woman stepped out of Mitsuki's greenhouse, wiping her brow. "Oh, hey," Kazehi smiled. "I would've though you were with Long."

"Remember when I told you that he locked away my abilities," Lola-Lu said, walking up to Kazehi. "Apparently, that jerk never said anything about it being temporary."

The pinkette balled her hands. "Ten years temporary," she muttered.

"Oh," Kazehi's eyes panned to the side. "And…?"

"I saw something… Involving you…"

The red haired woman arched her brow. True, her memory was fuzzy, but when they first talked about Lola-Lu's ability as a seeress Kazehi didn't want to know what was coming for her. Did Lola-Lu think she might change her mind after eleven years? "Kaze," Lola-Lu began. "If you see a man with a-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kazehi asked. "Didn't you tell me you weren't supposed to unless the world was endanger?"

"How am I supposed to remain silent?" Lola-Lu asked, throwing her hands into the air. "Whoever came up with that law was higher than a bloody kite! What is the point of seeing the future if you can't change it for the better?"

The pink haired woman dropped her arms. She gripped the roots of her hair, and took a deep breath in. "I couldn't handle the silence when I was a teenager," she said finally. "My mother was also a seeress, so when I saw something bad, she helped me with it. I still had my father, but after mother died it became hard to talk to him, so I couldn't turn to him. I'm not going through that again."

Kazehi bit her lip. "What about someone who doesn't _want_ to know?" she asked. Lola-Lu looked up at her with an arched brow. "I don't want to look over my shoulder every five seconds in an attempt to avoid what you're trying to tell me. You know what I mean?"

Lola-Lu shook her head. "Even if you might…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Even if…"

"Even if," Kazehi finished.

A knock was heard from the wooden frame of the door. "Axel just left," Mitsuki said. "He suggested that we probably shouldn't stay in one place for too long, either."

The woman with red hair nodded. "Sure," she said. She looked back at Lola-Lu. "She has a point. Can't stay in one place."

Without another word Kazehi walked back into the mansion, following close behind Mitsuki. Lola-Lu stood, color draining from her face. "Even back then…" she said to herself. "You said the same thing then. Damn it, why won't you let me help you!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** This was supposed to be the beginning of chapter twenty-five. But it somehow turned into five pages, so I figured I'd just make it its own chapter. The name of Lola-Lu's mother came from the character Elyon from the W.I.T.C.H. comics. I kinda stopped reading after the first arch. I think it's because the TV series was aring at the time, and I absolutly _hated_ the TV series.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six Blood Money**

The HMS _Interceptor_ was said to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Regardless of speed, it still took time to get from point A to point B. Point B being Isla de Muerta, island of the dead, as that was where the Black Pearl would be sailing to. However, it was said Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found, _except_ by those who already know where it is.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon after sailing the rest of the previous night, and the majority of the day. According to Jack, they would finally catch up by nightfall. The black haired girl muttered furiously a few times that day. She could understand that it was a ship, and something of this size would need work to get it to run smoothly. What she didn't understand was why she and Helia were the one's swabbing the deck of a ship that looked clean enough to eat off of when they 'commandeered' it. It was like that every few hours. They'd get it done but after a few hours Jack would want Tian specifically to clean the deck again. Usually, Helia would as if he wanted to her to help, and she usually took the captain's silences as a 'yes.'

Tian felt pretty certain this was Jacks way getting back at her for bringing the dog. Even though Hayate kept out of the way. For some reason, she got the impression that Jack wasn't that fond of animals.

"There," Tian grumbled, plopping the mop into the wooden bucket.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" she heard Kuroi ask. He peered over Jack's shoulder. "It doesn't even point North."

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta," Jack explained simply. "Where Barbossa is headed. Savvy?"

"How do you know?"

"Ah, lad… He and I once had our eyes on the treasure - Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he's after the treasure, then," Will concluded.

"Treasure's already his," Jack said, turning to face young William. "So's the curse upon it. I have no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine - the Black Pearl."

* * *

It was well into the night by the time they caught made it to the Isla de Muerta. Odd's were, the crew of the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth were already inside the cave. "You lads and lass, wait here," Jack instructed. "Young Turner and I will rescue the lady."

"Hey! What about us?" Sora argued.

"You're to guard the ship o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest pirates."

"All right," Sora nodded.

'Obvious ploy to get rid of us, is obvious,' Tian thought.

"Guard her well!" Jack said, upon leaving with Will.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. "You know," Sora said finally. "I think Jack was just trying to fast-talk us…"

"_Really?_" Kuroi said mocking his surprise. "You don't say. I never would've guess. He certainly threw me for a loop."

Donald snickered. The brunette's eyes rolled his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest. "What's keeping those two?" he asked.

"They sure are taking their time…" Goofy said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's two guy's against _how many _pirates?" Tian asked with a shrug.

Sora nodded. "If Pete's hanging around here, there must be Heartless here, too," he added. "And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless…"

"Do you think they ran into trouble?" asked Helia.

"Let's go see."

* * *

Will hid behind a rock formation with Jack. Standing in the middle of the cave, was the chest filled with Aztec gold. Elizabeth stood behind the chest beside Captain Barbossa. The pirates had dumped loot they hoped to spend on the spoils they had been denied for the pass ten years. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned," Babrossa declared. "Save for this!"

He held up the medallion by it's chain. The crew cheered wildly. "And now," the Captain continued, glancing back at Elizabeth. "The blood will be repaired to free us from this curse, forever!"

Will made attempt to leap forward. "Not yet!" Jack hissed, pulling Will back. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"When it's the greatest profit for you?" Will shot back.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason to distrust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Jack walked up to a natural alcove when he felt something slam into the back of his head. He stood still for a few seconds until he fell forward onto the ground. Will stood behind him with an oar in his hands. "Sorry Jack," he said tossing the oar to the side. "I'm not going to be your leverage."

Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist, placed the coin into her hand, then proceeded to slice the palm of her hand with the dagger he carried. Elizabeth gasped from the initial pain. "That's it?" she asked.

"Waste not," Barbossa said, forcing her hand over the chest, allowing her blood to smear over the medallion. "Begun by blood… by blood undone."

He opened her hand, allowing the medallion to fall into the chest with the rest of the gold. Barbossa waited a moment in anticipation to see if it finally worked. Nothing. Nothing but the same emptiness that consumed him for the last decade. "You! Maid!" Barbossa shouted, grabbing the young woman by the wrist. "Your father. Was your father William Turner!"

"No," Elizabeth replied coldly.

Barbossa grabbed the bloody medallion from the chest. "Where's his child?" he demanded. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who's veins flows the blood of William Turner. _Where_?"

Elizabeth remained silent. At this point it was clear to her that they were looking for her Will. He must have been the son of William Turner.

In a fit of rage Barbossa backhanded Elizabeth with a force that knocked her off the mount beside the water, with the blood coated medallion. "Who brought her here?" one of the pirates demanded.

"She had the medallion!" someone argued. "She's the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner! You heard her!"

Silently, Will placed his hand over Elizabeth's mouth, preventing her from screaming. Quickly understanding, she grabbed the medallion and followed Will. "I say we cut her throat," shouted one of the pirates. "Spill all her blood, just in case."

Barbossa glanced down, behind the mound the find that both the medallion, and Elizabeth were gone. "The medallion!" he hollered. "She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!"

* * *

"Sora," Tian said in a hushed tone. "You sure it's a good idea to leave the _Interceptor_?"

"Don't worry," the brunette replied. "We're not that far from it. Besides, Hayate will keep her save."

True, they only traveled a short distance, and the _Interceptor_ was still in sight. They came to a stop upon seeing Will and Elizabeth run up to them. "Quick," Will exclaimed. "They're after us!"

They looked back to find the undead pirates gaining on them. "We'll hold them off," said Sora. "Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!"

"Right," Will agreed. "We'll light the signal fire!"

Tian summoned her Aubade, then drove her weapon into the chest of the nearest undead pirate. She pulled out her blade, she kicked him in the chest, sending him back, then finished with a fire spell.

Helia suddenly screamed. Standing in front of her was a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes. Instinctively, the black haired girl ran for the blond, ready to attack the creature. But, now that she was getting a closer look, she found that the figure looked very familiar. "Sora?" Tian uttered.

Sora ran forward on all fours, ripping apart the nearest pirate. "What happened?" Tian asked Helia.

"I don't know!" she cried. "Sora was just entering a Drive Form, and he turned into that!"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, the whole just startled me."

Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy where just a stumped as the girl's were. Even after the last of the pirates were taken care of, Sora was just crawling around, curiously. A cannon was fired from the _Interceptor_. "What do we do?" asked Goofy "We gotta get to the ship."

"I got this," Tian said, with her Keyblade in hand.

She walked up to Sora, raised the weapon above her head, and struck Sora on the back of the head by the grip. He fell to the ground, limp "Ah, we could'a done that!" Donald shouted.

"Why didn't you?" Tian asked.

Kuroi lifted the boy and draped him over his shoulders in a fireman-style carry. They ran back to the Interceptor, where Will and Elizabeth were waiting for them. "What happened to Sora?" Will asked, helping Kuroi set him onto the deck. By now, the boy looked more like himself, instead of the strong resemblance to the Heartless.

"We don't know," Kuroi responded. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth repeated, apparently surprised. "_Jack Sparrow?_"

"He fell behind," Will responded. "We are to follow the Code."

"The… Code…?" Helia asked.

"Any man that falls behind is left behind," Elizabeth replied.

"We'd better head back to Port Royal," Will said, getting behind the wheel. "We'll be safe there."

Sora groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Gawrsh, you don't remember?" asked Goofy.

"I just remember meeting Will and Elizabeth," Sora said, slowly standing up. "After that it's a blank."

"You turned into some kinda Heartless while trying to use a Drive Form," Donald explained. "Then you tore the undead pirates to shreds."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" Tian questioned, laughing weakly. "After to tore up the pirates you fell and hit your head. Clumsy of you really. Better be more careful, next time, Sora."

* * *

Elizabeth sat across the table from Will, both of them in the cabin. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth spat. She tried to bandaged her cut palm, with little luck.

"A pirate," Will responded. He reached his hands out for Elizabeth's. "Here. Let me."

The woman remained silent, allowing Will to dress her wound. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours," Will said. "Why?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. A shot of pain tore through her hand, she pulled it back.

"Sorry," Will apologized. "Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"No," Elizabeth said. She quickly realized that wasn't what she meant. "I mean yes, they are but… Don't stop."

She opened her free hand, reveling the medallion. "It's yours," she said.

Will to it into his own hand. It was like he had seen a ghost. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me," he said, it was more to himself than to Elizabeth. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Because I was afraid you were a pirate," her voice quivered. "That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will continued. "It was my father's blood, my blood… the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, place forgive me," Elizabeth pleaded.

Unexpectedly, Will slammed the medallion onto the table. The undeniable proof that his father, William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner, the man Will always said was a good man, was a pirate.

* * *

"How in blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" Barbossa asked. His crew had found Jack in the cave, acting a little more drunk than usual. Jack invoked the right of parley which lead him to speaking to Barbossa on the Black Pearl in peruse of the _Interceptor_.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land," Jack explained. "With naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I won't be makin' that mistake again," replied Barbossa.

"Then what you say to puttin' the past behind us, and let me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa chuckled slightly. "Now you see, Jack," he said. "That's _exactly _the attitude that lost you the Pearl."

He gestured to one of his crewmates. "Lock him in the brig," he ordered.

"We're comin' up on the _Interceptor_," one of crewmen informed the Captain. "What do we do, Captain?"

"Whaddya think, you idiot!"

* * *

Elizabeth looked out at the darkened water, the wind blowing through her hair. She had not spoken to Will since their talk in below deck. That was when she spotted the ship hot on their trail. There was no denying what ship it was. "Will," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Look!"

Everyone ran up to Elizabeth's side. It was still dark out, but it was still easy to make out the ship. The Black Pearl. "What now?" asked Donald.

"I wonder what Jack would do?" Sora asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure," Will pondered. They needed a plan, and quick. "I suppose… he'd run for it."

"Sound's pretty good to me," said Tian.

The Interceptor shook violently, throwing everyone off their feet. Will fell overboard, possibly into the sea. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted, looking over the railing.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy exclaimed.

The ship was rammed again with another canon. Sora looked up in front of him to find the medallion that had fallen from Will's person. "We're just going to have to fight!" the boy declared.

The pirates were fairly easy to take care of, now that they had canons. A simple aim and shoot and they were quite literally blown away. "All right," Sora said, giving Kuroi a high five.

"That's how we do it," the older boy smirked.

"We beat the pirates!"

"Well, did you now, laddie?" they heard from behind them.

Tian turned around to find the crew of the Black Pearl climbed onboard, with Jack and Elizabeth. "Jack!" a surprised Sora said.

"Hey, fellas…" Goofy said, tugging at the back of Sora's jacket.

Sora peered over his shoulder. They were surrounded. "Now," said Barbossa. "I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important then their lives?"

"Barbossa!" Will stood on the rail, dripping wet, and a pistol pointed at the captain. "She goes free!"

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack brought his hands together, pleading. "Don't do anything stupid," he said in a hushed tone.

"Go ahead boy - shoot," Barbossa amusingly challenged. "We can't die."

"You can't," Will acknowledged. He pointed the barrel to the side of his head. "But I can!"

"Like that," Sparrow muttered.

Barbossa studied Will for a moment. He looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?"

"No one," Jack said. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though… eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" Will exclaimed. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood run's through my veins!"

Barbossa's eyes winded. Of course, he could see the resemblance between the two now. "On my word, do as I say," Will continued. "Or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," said Barbossa.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack pointed to himself. "And the crew," Will added. "The crew go free."

"Anything else?"

"Leave - now!"

"Agreed," Barbossa said, giving Will a slight bow. "Leave we shall… but the Heartless stay!"

Chuckling Pete slugged Will over the head, knocking him out. The large cat ran off, carrying Will, as the Heartless appeared on ship. "No fair!" Sora hissed.

"No honor among thieves, lad," Barbossa said with a sly grin. He turned around. "Bring the dark haired lass to me quarters. I'll be havin' a word with her."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Tian shouted. "Leggo! I can _walk_ you know!"

She was harshly forced into a chair the captain's quarters on the Black Pear. Her upper body was bound, and her hands were tied behind her back. The man that 'escorted' her to the cabin had left her alone, Tian had a feeling the door was being guarded anyway. A few minutes pass until Barbossa finally entered the room. "You'll have to forgive me crew, lass," he said upon entry. "'Aven't been able to enjoy a woman's company for so long, some have forgotten how to one like a gentle man."

"I have nothing of value," Tian said, avoiding eye contact with the captain. "No reason for me to be here. Where are my friends?"

"Them? You'll be joinin' them soon enough, if you answer me questions. You got a name, lassie?"

"Tian… Li," she found herself answering. That was odd, using her family name.

"Well, then, Miss. Li," Barbossa continued, seating himself at the table. "Tell me, dose the name Adrian mean anythin' to yeh?"

Tian's eyes widened. No…No, it couldn't be the same Adrian. That name could have been common here for all she knew. "What dose it matter if it does or now?" Tian asked.

"Because you look a lot like 'im," Barbossa replied. "No need to give me an answer. I already know it."

"Then why bring me here? You already known your answer, you didn't need to heard it from me."

"Cept that wasn't the question I was goin' to ask you, Miss. Li," said Barbossa. "No, what I was curious 'bout was how has ol' Adrian been doin' since last saw him. Some twenty-five years ago, just 'bout."

"He had a kid, obviously," Tian replied. She wasn't going to talk to him about Yue or Long. Barbossa didn't need to know about them, not like he could do anything to them.

"Tell me, Miss. Li, did Adrian ever tell you about his travels?"

Tian shook her head. "No. I only found out about these travels recently. Adrian wasn't a good man, I saw that for myself as a child."

Well, it seemed recently to her. She remembered him a year ago, so it probably could count as 'recent.' "Aye, something' I'm sure we can both agree on," Barbossa said with a slight chuckle. "Lemme tell you something Miss. Li. After the mutiny on Jack, and maroonin' him, only one man thought it not right. Care to guess who?"

The black haired girl remained silent. Really the only person she could think of was Will's father. But, she didn't know what kind of man he was. And from the looks of it, Will was beginning to question that as well. "Bootstrap Bill Turner," Barbossa finished. "Said it wasn't right, wasn't right with the Code. So, he sent a piece of the treasure to young Mr. Turner. Said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed. As you can imagine, Miss. Li, that didn't sit too well with me. So, I had a canon tied to Bootstraps, bootstraps, and let him sink into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. However, it wasn't until after we learned that we needed his blood to lift the curse."

Tian focused her attention on the corner of the table. "I imagine he still be down there," Barbossa continued. "The weight crushing him… unable to escape… or die… Between you and me, Miss. Li, that is the fate I wish upon Adrian."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Captain Barbossa," said Tian. "But, he died nearly twelve years ago. His past caught up with him."

"As to be expected," Barbossa growled.

"What did Adrian do to you, exactly?"

"Miss. Li, if I must give Adrian credit for one thing, it be his ability to read a person. He always knew what set 'im off, and how to manipulate. If I recall correctly, it was something in 'im his sister hated."

'What?'

Had she heard right? Adrian's _sister_? She has an aunt? "So, as ye can imagine, Miss. Li, it's be somethin' like that," the happy demeanor Barbossa was giving her was dieing now. "And I find one o' Adrian's kin after nearly thirty years, only to be told he's already dead. Can you imagine what's goin' through my head?"

"Can't say that I can," said Tian.

Barbossa's arm suddenly reached across the table and backhanded Tian with a force that threw her off the chair. "Absolute furry, Miss. Li," the captain said, standing up. "That's what's goin' through me head! Absolute furry!"

He kicked Tian in the stomach. "Unable to get me vengeance!" he kicked again.

Another kick. And another kick. Another kick. Another kick. And another kick. Tian lied on the floor, trembling, and bleeding from her nose. "Yeh see what he does to me, Miss. Li," said Barbossa. He straightened himself up. "Takin' me anger out on someone who wasn't even born at the time."

"_Girls, you need to trust me when I say everything will turn out all right."_

"_Tian… Everything will be-"_

"_Don't worry, daddy will be here to protect you."_

"Don't think… for one minute…" Tian forced out. "That I don't hate him anymore than you do!"

"I'm sure yeh do, Miss. Li," Barbossa said, walking towards the door. "I'm sure yeh do."

The door closed behind him. "Take Miss. Li to the brig," the captain ordered one of his men. "I don't want her bleedin' over me quarters."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven Curse of the Black Pearl**

_Thunder clapped, causing the girl's to cry out in fear. This seemed to catch the attention of Adrian and the man. The man mouthed something to Adrian as he stood up. "Girls," Adrian said, something appearing in his hand. "You need to trust me when I say everything will turn out all right."_

"_Tian," Yue whimpered, gripping onto her sisters hand. "Keep me with you. Please!"_

"_Huh," Tian questioned. "What do you-"_

_Adrian suddenly drove something into Yue's chest. Tian screamed as Yue's eyes glossed over. Her limp body fell into Tian's chest, lifeless, and growing cold. "Yue!" Tian cried, wrapping her arms around her twin. "Daddy, what did you do to Yue?"_

_Tian clutched a limp body close to her. Her horrified eye's looked up at her dad, towering over her. "Tian," Adrian said, in his calmest voice possible. "Everything well be-"_

_A moan escaped the man's lips. He clutched his chest in pain. Falling to his knee's his body disappeared into small balls of light. Standing behind him was the old man. "Nothing personal, Adrian," the man said calmly. He held a weapon in his hand, similar to what Adrian held. "You just outgrew your usefulness."_

_Tian whimpered, holding her sister closer to her. She looked up fearfully at the man with golden eyes._

Sora struggled against the rope that bound him. Barbossa's crew had brought him, Kuroi, Jack, Elizabeth, and the other's into the _Interceptor's _ship hold. The ship was going to blow up at anytime now. Last time he trusted a pirate. "What are we gonna do?" a worried Donald asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" added Goofy.

"Look, does anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Kuroi. "We could really use one now."

"Why struggle, mate?" asked Jack. "A pirate knows when to surrender."

"Are you serious, Jack?" Sora asked. He never thought he would see the day, but the boy almost had enough of pirates for one lifetime.

"Your average pirate, anyway."

Jack suddenly stood up, the ropes around fell loose. Turns out he had a knife on him the entire time. "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder," the pirate captain informed. "I'm not about to lose this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust a pirate again," Sora grumbled.

"Wise policy, lad."

* * *

"She's still pretty out of it, kupo," the Moogle, Taiki said. He stood outside the cell Tian laid dead asleep in. Seated beside him, at roughly his height, was Haru. The little dog had a harness strapped around her, with a glass bottle nestled in the pouch on her side. "Hm… what'd he say to tell her to wake her up? He said it always works, kupo!"

Haru's head tilted to the side as though to give Taiki an answer. "I got it!" Taiki exclaimed.

He pulled the bottle out of Haru's pouch, and dragged it in with him between the cell bars. "Hey, Tian," said the Moogle. "We've got a cheese burger with your name on it, kupo!"

Tian jumped slight, and sat up on her knees. Her abdomen and face hurt. There was a trail of dried blood down her noses, she had a shiner on her left eye. "Good, you're up!" Taiki said happily. He gestured to the bottle beside him. "You need to drink this in order to feel better, kupo."

The Moogle rushed out of the cell, and hopped onto Haru's back. "We'll see you later, kupo!" Taiki waved, then the two of them ran off.

Tian shook her head. "That really just happen?" she asked herself.

She struggled against her ropes. That Moogle couldn't have given her a knife or something instead of a Potion? She really could've used a knife now.

A light thud was heard from behind her, followed by heavy panting. Tian looked over her shoulder, and smiled. Hayate sat in front of her cell with a knife resting on the floor in front of him. "Good boy, Hayate!" Tian praised. "How'd you get into the Pearl? You know what, I'll worry about that later. I need you to slip that knife in, okay?"

Hayate nudged the hilt of the knife with his nose. After three little pushes the dog got the knife into the cell. With a slight struggle, Tian managed to grab it by the hilt, and worked her way to cut through the ropes.

She massaged her sore writs before summoning Aubade. She pointed the Keyblade at her cell door, a beam of light shot out of it, into the keyhole. The door swung open, allowing Tian to exit. "All right, Hayate," she said, uncorking the bottle. "Let's see if we can get out of here, shall we?"

* * *

At best guess the _Interceptor_ was just a few miles behind the _Black Pearl_. By the time they caught up with her, she had already made berth by the Isla de Muerta. It was agreed amongst the group of travelers that Donald and Goofy would go with Sora and Jack to rescue Will, odds were Barbossa would slit his throat to be sure the curse would lift. Kuroi and Helia would check the _Black Pearl _for Tian. No one was sure why Barbossa took her, couldn't have been for leverage, he was about to leave them for dead in the middle of the Caribbean.

But, Sora had a hunch Jack knew something about it. If only because he kept his mouth shut while Elizabeth and Helia were trying to come up with logical explanations. "Lizzie, you are to stay with the ship," Jack instructed.

"I'll do no such thing!" Elizabeth countered. "Will could die in there!"

"Dear William is fine. Trust me."

"I am not a fool, Jack."

"Then trust me instead," Sora said, gesturing to himself.

Elizabeth gave Sora a slight nod in agreement. "Bring Will back safely," she said. She looked up and took sharp breath in, confusing the group that stood in front of her.

"Howdy ho!" Tian said in a high-pitched tone. She was a little banged up and dripping wet, but her injuries were mostly healed after taking the potion.

Standing beside her was, an equaling dripping wet, Hayate.

* * *

"Now, let's be trin' this again," declared Barbossa. His crew surrounded the Treasure of Cortes, waiting for the last of the blood to be repaid. "The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!"

The crew cheered wildly. "Ahoy!" Sora exclaimed, leading the group into the cave. "Treasure mateys!"

"Not possible," Barbossa gasped.

"Not _probable_," Donald corrected. "We're alive and we're pirates!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the man in question stepped forward.

"Sora!"

"Tian!"

"Kuroi!"

"Helia!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too."

Hayate crouched down low and barked. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked immediately.

"She's safe, just like I promised," said Jack. He gestured to the group of travelers. "This lot will be taking care of everything, just as they promised. And you get to die for you bonny lass, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth, Tian, and Helia who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped. So close to having this godforsaken curse lifted, he wasn't about to let anything get in his way. "So you wanna play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!"

The group broke apart. Jack made a b-line for Barbossa, the two captain's duking it out in an event that was ten years in the making. Fighting the undead pirates was almost as second nature as battling the Heartless. Tian bashed weapons with one of the pirates He was good, never letting up for a minute, she couldn't find an opening. The pirate rose his arm into he air, sword glistening in the moonlight, when a flash of golden fur dug his teeth into the pirate's arm. Hayate clung onto the man, who tried to shake off the dog before it tore his arm off. "Good boy," Tian smirked, skewering the pirate.

Sora slashed through the last of the pirates. "No more playacting now!" he grinned.

"Thank you, everyone," Will said, running up to the group.

"Uh, where's Jack?" asked Goofy.

For all anyone knew the battle between Barbossa and Jack could have taken them around the cave twice. They were still going at it, with very little sign of stopping. "You can't be me, Jack," Barbossa taunted.

In an unexpected move, Jack drove his sword into Barbossa's chest. He stood still for a moment, he let out sigh as though this had happened before. In response Barbossa impaled Jack with his own sword. Helia let out a slight scream, slapping her hands over her mouth.

Jack staggered backwards into the moonlight to reveal a skeleton. He studied his hands momentarily. "That's interesting," Jack said. He flip one of the gold coins between his skeletal fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

"Jack…" Will breathed out.

Barbossa's body began to shake. "Show yourself, Pete!" he shouted. "The tide has changed!"

Pete emerged from his hiding spot. He had his hands on his hips. "See?" he boasted. "I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!"

The cat place his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. A lizard like Heartless crawled down the cave wall. It's skin was dark, causing it to blend into the wall near perfectly. "I got this one," Helia said, with her yo-yo in hand.

The tossed her yo-yo into the air, it's spikes impaling the Heartless. The dying shriek of the Heartless was heard. The Heartless on the wall fell, disappearing long before it could hid the stone floor. Helia grinned, taking in a deep breath. Pete growled, giving the group a typical, "This ain't over," before he ran off.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked. "Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested.

Barbossa pointed his sword at him. He wasn't about to give up that easily now. "Well, enough of this then," Jack said, tossing his sword to the group. He drew out his pistol. The same one, with the single shot, given to him when Jack was marooned, and forced to watch Barbossa sail away with his ship. "What say you we call it - a draw?"

"How many time do I have to tell ya," began Barbossa.

Jack quickly tossed something to the side, then fired his pistol straight at Barbossa. "Ten years you carry that pistol," said Barbossa. "And you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Will said. He stood in front of the chest with a dagger in one hand. He held his opposite hand over the chest. Two, blood coated, medallion's fell from his hand, into the chest.

All eight hundred and eighty two pieces returned to their rightful place. Barbossa's sword fell from his hand. He looked down at his chest to find blood spreading on his clothes from the wound. "I feel…" he uttered, his voice shaking like a leaf. "Cold…"

Hector Barbossa fell to the ground, dead. An apple fell from his hand. The curse of the _Black Pearl _finally lifted.

* * *

It was a silent walk back to the _Interceptor_, Jack was donning a few choice spoils from the treasure around the chest. "What now Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever I want, now that the _Pearl_ is mine again" replied the captain.

The two glanced back at the Black Pearl in all her glory. "That she is," Will replied. "Thank you, Jack."

Will brought his hand out, causing Jack to step back, flinching. "I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate."

"Hey, Jack," Sora said, with a slight smile. "Good luck."

"And remember to be good!" added Donald.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran past Jack, and into Will's open arms.

"Good for them," Sora said, getting into his signature position.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy nodded. He looked back at Sora. "Hey, Sora how come your face is all red?"

"What?" Sora argued, covering his face with one hand. "It's not red!"

"Sora, buddy," Kuroi said, slapping the boy on the back. "You're a lousy liar."

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about," Donald said happily, his hands placed on his hips.

"What about you?" Sora shot, pointing a fingerer at Kuroi. "You can't tell me that Yue didn't cross your mind just now."

"Eh-eh-I…" Kuroi stuttered, his own face turning red. "I…"

"What are they talking about?" Helia asked.

"Sora was most likely thinking about our friend, Kairi," Tian explained. "Kuroi is thinking about my sister Yue."

"_R-Riku… the four of us, we'll be together throughout this, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Tian could feel her face heat up. She placed her hands over her ears, sure enough, they were warm.

Jack took out his compass, immediately it began to glow, and lift out of his hand. Sora took out his Keyblade and opened the next gain. "You know," Sora said, allowing his Kingdom Key to disappear. "For a minute there… I was afraid we were going to lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!"

"Yup," Goofy, for some reason, raised his hand. "Me too!"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he did," Kuroi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What!" Donald shrieked.

* * *

"_What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
Earl-eye in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Earl-eye in the morning_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Earl-eye in the morning!"_

Tian clapped her hands together in rhythm with the song. It was a sea shanty often sung by the fishermen back on the islands. It was hard to grow up on Destiny Island and not learn it. It was initially Sora and Tian that started it, but Kuroi quickly found himself unable to resist the urged, and joined in.

While the initial idea was for everyone to go their separate way's, fact was, Jack needed help to sail the _Black Pearl _to Tortuga in order to get himself a proper crew. Which was why the Sora and friends stuck around. However, that went out the window once the rum was found and Jack pretty much said, "Drinks all around."

Tian sat on the rail beside Helia, a bottle of rum in her hand. She had a bold grin on her face. Hayate laid, half-asleep on the deck beside them. Sora pirated around the _Pearl_ with Donald and Goofy singing loudly, and very off key. Out of the seven of them, Kuroi and Helia were the only one's who bothered to stay sober. Well, to be technical it was hard to tell for sure with Jack, the man seemed to be perpetually drunk.

"So, Tian," Helia said. "Who were you thinking about on the island?"

"Eh?"

"You're face was turning red too. So, I couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone you liked."

"My face 's red now," Tian giggled. Her laughter died quickly. "It wouldn't matter 'nyway. Riku probably just t'inks of ma 's one of the guys…"

Helia's brow arched in confusion. "_So?_ What's wrong with that? Seriously, thinking otherwise is just dumb."

"Yeah," Tian giggled in agreement. "Dumb…"

She broke out into full blown laughter, and leaned back nearly too far over the edge. Helia let out a shriek, then grabbed onto Tian's shirt, pulling her back up. "That's enough for you," Helia said, snatching the bottle of rum out of her hands, and threw it overboard.

"Hey, hey!" Tian exclaimed, jumping onto the deck. She ran up to Donald, Goofy, and Sora. "Don't leave me out!"

Jack stood at the helm, looking down at his compass. The blue haired teen stood beside him with his arm's cross over his chest. "I though we agreed to help you sail to Tortuga," he said. "Not drink ourselves wild?"

"Yeh think I'm happy about this?" Jack asked him. "No this in the future, lad, two drunk youth's on the same ship can only lead to bad things. Actually, being drunk with a woman in general can only lead to bad things."

"They're being _stupid_, not horny!"

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." _

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, admittidly I _did_ want to include Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti. The three of them have some of the best lines in the films. But it just would've slowed things down. And... really, Gibbs is just there to spout exposition, and Pintel and Ragetti are comic relief. There wasn't much room for them.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight The Hangover**

_She was back at her home in Destiny Islands. It was the same as ever, seemingly untouched when the islands fell into darkness the previous year. Tian walked into the house, she found Li-hua seated on the couch in front of the TV set. "Hey," Tian said, marching up to the cough. "Why didn't you tell me about Long and Yue?"_

_Li-hua remained silent, her eyes fixated on the TV. "Mom!" Tian shouted. "I'm talking to you!"_

_The woman was still silent. It was like Tian wasn't there. The black haired girl could feel her blood boil. Her own mom didn't have the decency to look at her, let alone answer her. __**"Look at me!"**_

_Slowly, Li-hua turned her head to face Tian. The black haired teen stepped back, surprised. Li-hua's eye's were no longer their usual green, but gold. "Nothing personal," said Li-hua._

_The blonde held her hand forward. An unidentifiable weapon appeared in her hand. A devilish smirk played on Li-hua's lips. She threw her weapon forward, stabbing Tian in the chest._

Tian sprung up in her bed. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding, her throat was dry, and there was a horrid aftertaste in her mouth. 'Just a dream,' she told herself. 'It's just a dream…'

What happened before she fell asleep? And why did she fell like crud?

She remember now. After they left Jack and the _Black Pearl _in Tortuga, they returned to the ship, in which Kuroi ordered them to get to bed. If Tian had to guess, Kuroi was probably piloting the ship, Helia, she wasn't sure.

Hayate laid at Tian's feet, his eyes open, probably taking a moment to breath after their adventures in Port Royal. "Hey," Tian said, reaching over to scratch the dog by the ears. "You want to get something to eat?"

Immediately the Golden Retriever jumped off the bed, and over to the door. Slowly, Tian stood up, her steps unbalanced. "Why'd I drink so much?" Tian asked herself, opening the door.

Thankfully the kitchen wasn't too far. Sora was already seated at the kitchen table, looking like he felt about as cruddy as Tian felt. "Do you even remember what happened last night?" Sora asked.

"I remember singing unceremoniously."

"Yeah, me too."

The black haired islander poured a bit of dog food into Hayate's bowl, then proceeded to take a food pill from storage. The food pill's required a drop of water, and it would become a fully cooked meal as though it came fresh from the oven or stove. They did come in handy in the sense that they didn't spoil as easily. There were also a set of beverage pills, though it was highly requested to put the pill in a glass before wetting it.

Tian prepared herself a favorite of hers, a hamburger with cheese, lettuce, onions, dill pickles, and, of course, topped with ketchup. "So…" Sora said as Tian took a seat across from him. "What happened with you and Barbossa?"

"You know…" she said, with a wave of the hand.

"No. Don't wave it off, Tian. He wanted you specifically, he had to have told you why."

Tian bit the inside of her cheek. "Why do you want to know?" she murmured.

"Because we were worried," Sora growled. "If something bad happened, I don't want you to keep it to yourself, I want you to share it with me, and let me help."

The black haired girl turned her head to the side. Her head was pounding, she really did not aspire to do anything more that day than get a drink, and go back to bed. She didn't want to talk about what happened on the _Black Pearl_. But, from the looks of it, Sora wasn't about to let this go. "Apparently," she said finally. "Barbossa met Adrian."

"Really?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently, I look a lot like him, so Barbossa was able to recognize me as his kid. He didn't say what exactly, but apparently Adrian did something to really piss off Barbossa. He was _not happy _when I told him Adrian was already dead."

Sora exhaled through his nose. He should have known Adrian had something to do with it. Barbossa wasn't the only person he met with a vendetta against Adrian. The other person was, of course, Maleficent.

"But that's not the weird thing, thought," Tian said. "Barbossa mentioned that Adrian had a sister. So…"

Tian smiled slightly. "Look's like I have an aunt. Wonder if I have an uncle and cousins too."

The though of having an aunt, and even the possibility of an uncle and even cousins was a little exciting to Tian. If she remembered correctly, her maternal grandmother was in an accident after Li-hua was born that left her unable to have anymore children. Her grandmother passed away when Li-hua was fifteen. Her grandfather died when Long was two. From what Tian could remember, Adrian never talked about his own family.

Actually, she didn't know who Adrian was. So could she really be surprised when she hears about the stuff he had done? "But…" Sora's voice trailed off. "Maleficent said she practically raised Adrian. If that's the cause, there's a chance she also raised your aunt."

"And there's a chance my aunt is just as bad as Adrian," Tian sighed, finally putting two-and-two together. "Right…"

"It's just a chance," Sora said, reading the disappointment on Tian's face. "It's not a guarantee."

Tian's brown arched slightly. A thought just crossed her mind, one that was just _now_ crossing her mind. "How _did_ they end up in Maleficent's care, anyway?" she asked. "Maleficent hardly seems like the motherly type."

Sora pondered this a moment. Maybe Adrian and his sister were what Riku was for Maleficent last year? Accept, they weren't collecting Princesses of Heart. She did say that Adrian was skilled in dark magic. "I think they might have been her apprentices," Sora suggested. "You know, in magic."

"**Hello, Sora and Tian!"** Kuroi suddenly shouted, entering the room.

Tian's head began to pound. Sora groaned, gripping his own head. "What the hell, Kuroi?" he snapped.

"That was for all the trouble you two gave me when we got back to the ship," Kuroi replied, rummaging through the storage of pills. "Payback's a bitch, eh?"

The Keyblade wielders glared at Kuroi, who took his meal and left. "Do you remember what this supposed trouble was?" Tian asked.

"The only thing I remember on the ship was putting my head in the toilet," Sora replied.

"I thought it was a white bus at first," Tian said. "At least it explained why I heard a flush whenever I hit the turn signal."

…

Helia switched off with Kuroi, and headed below deck. Kuroi was absent momentarily just to get something from the kitchen. The bluenette was piloting while their usual pilot, Donald, was a little held up at the moment. Helia decided to take a bathroom break, however, once she made it to the bathroom, the door was closed, and Donald leaned against the wall, about ready to fall asleep where he stood.

The blond let out an irritated sigh. She leaned herself against the wall, with her arm's cross over her chest. A few minutes of silence passed, Helia was sure Donald had fallen asleep at this point. She grasped her shell locket, and opened it. The music box began to play it's lovely tune. She began to mouth the words to the song as they came to her.

"_The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear The stars are like pearls beginning to release a strong light_

_I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies That's right! The time for me to grownup has come"_

"_Mom!" Lucia shouted. "Noelia's taken forever!"_

"_We only have one washroom girls, you need to work your way around it."_

"_But mom," Helia argued. "I'm going to be late for school at this rate."_

_Helia's mom sighed. She poked her head into the room. "Noelia, you need to make it quick," she said. "You're sister's are running late."_

"_Fine," Noelia sighed. _

Helia's eyes opened. A slight smile crossed her face. She was confident if she could just find her homeworld, her memories would come back to her. Maybe she could even remember how she ended up in Twilight Town.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Is it bad that I just realized that I've been adding a bit of profanity?


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Patching Bonds - Unexpected**

"I don't like this place," Helia whined, following close behind the group. She could feel the sand in her sneakers. "Too hot…"

Hayate let out a groan of agreement. He panted heavily, clearly he did not appreciate the heat anymore than Helia did. "Common," Kuroi said with a wave of the hand. "We've got a couple of friends here."

Agrabah, a desert kingdom, was among one of the worlds they visited the previous year. Aladdin, a street-wise street rat, who had become very, very smitten by Agrabah's princess, Jasmine. The street rat had obtained a magic lamp containing a genie… Genie, and three wishes. Aladdin's original intention was to make himself a prince in order to woo Jasmine, but thing became complicated when the royal vizier, Jafar, and his parrot Iago took Genie's lap, after Aladdin had used his first two wishes, and Jasmine.

Jafar used his wishes to find the worlds keyhole, crush Aladdin, Sora, and company, and then to make himself an all-powerful genie. However, that made Jafar bound to the rule's of a genie, forcing him, and Iago, into his lamp. During all this, Riku captured Jasmine, who turned out to be one of the seven Princesses. Despite his devastation, Aladdin kept his promise to Genie, and wished for his freedom. No longer bound the lamp, Genie was no longer taking orders, but a favor for a friend was something entirely different. Genie lent Sora his lamp to call him when they needed a little extra help.

After they defeated Ansem, and Jasmine returned to Agrabah, Genie's lamp disappeared. Odd's were, the lovable, blue goof was enjoying his freedom.

"Gwarsh," Goofy said thoughtfully. "I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?"

"Hey, maybe Riku's with them," Sora suggested, always looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, and the King!"

"And Long," said Tian.

Was it wishful thinking to hope that the three of them were together since they last saw them? Maybe. But they were on the other side of the door to darkness together the last time they saw each other. So… maybe they did stick together when they escaped. "Keep dreaming, you three," Donald scolded.

"Like you weren't thinking something' along the same line," replied Kuroi.

"No, I wasn't!"

"I think you're nose just grew three inches."

Goofy suddenly fell behind, something caught his attention. "Uh-oh," he muttered. "It's uh… um… It's Iago!"

The remaining five whipped themselves around to find the red parrot flying a few inches in front of Goofy's face. All, except for Helia, drew their weapons. "Wait!" Iago squawked. "You got me all wrong."

"You're Iago all right!" Donald shot back.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!"

"Bet that's your new scam," Sora said, crossing his arm's over his chest.

"You gotta believe me!"

"Should we just go?" Tian asked. "How'd he even get out of that lamp, anyway?"

"That's right, I was stuck inside the lamp with Jafar. Remember?" Iago raved. "Yeah, I escaped. But then some thing's happened and…"

Iago flew himself over to a flight of stairs, and landed on one of the steps. "Free as a bird then," said Kuroi. "Pun somewhat intended."

"Have fun!" called Donald.

"Grawrsh fellas," said Goofy. "He looks pretty sad."

"Yeah, he seems sincere," Helia nodded.

Iago overheard this, and quickly flew up to Goofy. "I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine," the parrot explained. "Could you guy's maybe put in a good word for me?"

"Sure," Goofy smiled. "We can do that, can't we?"

Sora, Donald, Tian, and Kuroi all glared at Goofy, each one bearing a look that clearly red 'who are you kidding.' Iago was the one that made things difficult in stopping Jafar. _He_ was the one that took Genie's lamp from Aladdin after the street rat made his second wish.

"Watch out!" Iago shouted.

The group was surrounded by Luna Bandit Heartless. They looked vaguely similar to the Bandit's they dealt with the last time they were in Agrabah.

Tian flipped over a Luna Bandit, and skewered her Aubade through the Heartless. "Head's up!" Helia called.

Tian looked over her shoulder to find a Luna Bandit and a spiked yo-yo slicing through it. The yo-yo returned to Helia, who gave Tian a thumbs up. With a smile, Tian returned the gesture. She glanced over at Kuroi, who appeared to be in a bit of a tight spot with too many Heartless.

Activating Guard Form, Tian's clothes turned solid green. She suddenly appeared behind Kuroi, taking a potential blow to the side for him.

The six travelers, and the four-legged creature, stood back to back, surrounded by the Luna Bandit's. There was too many, and just kept coming out. "Where are they coming from?" Sora asked.

A couple of the Heartless hobbled straight at Iago. The parrot flew up, his back hitting an empty jug, on a higher ledge cluttered with jugs and other crates. The jug fell over when Iago flew off to the side, then knocked over a wooden crate. The objects landed on the Heartless, knocking them down. "This way," Sora urged, leading the group furtherer into Agrabah.

Running far enough they took a moment to breath. Iago, panting heavily, had himself perched on higher ledge. "Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us," Goofy said. "Ain't that right, fellas?"

"I guess we owe you one," said Sora.

"Perfect!" Iago exclaimed, flying a few feet off the perch.

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Where are they, anyway?" asked Tian.

"I betcha they're at the palace!"

* * *

With the Heartless out of the way, it was an easy trip to the palace. Just outside the palace stood a black haired, caramel skinned young woman, dressed in sea green. "Jasmine," Sora greeted.

Princess Jasmine turned around, she smiled at the familiar faces. "Your Majesty," Donald said, dipping into a bow.

One by one, the rest of the group sunk low. Helia was hesitant, before she followed suite, through, found herself unable to keep her eyes off the young woman before her. Jasmine laughed slightly. "Who do we have here?" Jasmine asked. Her brown eyes fell upon Helia.

"I'm Helia," the blond girl said. "I've found myself in a bit of a jam, so Sora, Tian, and the other's are helping me."

"Well, you won't find yourself in better hands," Jasmine smiled. "I never had the chance to thank you before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and save Agrabah."

"All in a day's work," Kuroi said, sliding a hand into his jean's pocket. "But uh… it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. Is there anyway we can help you out?"

"I think we're all right for now."

"And ya always got Aladdin," added Goofy.

"He… hasn't been himself lately," Jasmine said, her eyes glanced down at the ground.

"Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked with his staff in hand. His eyes darted around for any potential culprits.

"I'm not sure. Usually he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometime's… he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he say's there's nothing wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!" Iago suddenly blabbed, appearing out from behind Goofy. "I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

"Iago!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Quick, someone catch him! And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!"

Hayate suddenly leapt up, and latched onto Iago's tail feather's between his teeth. "Hey!" Iago shouted, handing from Hayate's mouth. "Sure, pick on someone less than twice your size! Let's see how well you like it when you're the small one!"

"Uh…" Tian muttered. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "Good boy?"

"The thing is," Sora said weakly. "Iago's not…"

Jasmine was already half-way inside the palace, no doubt retrieving the palace guards. "Nice work, bird-brain," Kuroi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe it's something you said," Goofy suggested.

"He just suggested Aladdin was cheating on her," Helia said. "Even if Iago wasn't deep trouble, Jasmine would've exploded."

"Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin," said Goofy. "He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?"

"Good idea," Sora nodded. "I wonder what he's been doing."

Iago managed to escape Hayate's jaws by the time they made it back into town. "Stop thief!" a man shouted.

A small monkey in a purple vest, and red fez ran across the groups path. A young man with black hair, dressed fairly similar to the monkey, followed close behind. "Hi, Sora!" Aladdin said quickly.

The last to follow was a short peddler dressed in a light purple robe. "Come back here!" he shouted.

Unanimously, the travelers agreed to help out Aladdin. Then ran after them to find Aladdin, and the monkey, Abu, cornered in a dead-end ally. "If you can't control that fur ball," the peddler began. "Put a leash on him!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" said Aladdin. He knelt down to scold the monkey at his side. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu."

Abu handed the black lamp back to Aladdin, who stood up, ready to return it to the peddler. "No hard feelings?" the street rat asked.

Wordlessly, the peddler swiped the lamp out of Aladdin's hand, then walked off. Abu suddenly jumped up, happily, then ran up to the group of travelers. "Hey," Aladdin greeted. "Sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry."

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp."

The monkey in question started babbling in his own language. He jumped around slightly, waving his arm's. "No talking your way out of this one!" Aladdin snapped.

"So, it doesn't look like you're _that_ down in the dumps," said Tian.

"Who said I was?" asked Aladdin.

"You're girlfriend."

"She's worried 'cause you're always in town," added Goofy.

"Got a new girlfriend?" asked Donald.

"No way!" Aladdin snapped, turning his head to the side. "Still… There's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him all the best, and all, but… "

"You miss him," Goofy finished.

"Man," Sora said, sifting into his signature position. "Things must _really_ be quiet with Genie gone."

"Yeah," Aladdin sighed. "That's why I come here. The action - the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guy's right here today, right? This place is full of surprises."

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy said, glancing over his shoulder.

A trembling Iago sat on the sandy ground. "Iago?" Aladdin questioned.

"Oh, right," Sora said quickly. "He wants to apologize to for all the trouble he caused."

"Oh, dose he?" Aladdin asked. Tian wasn't completely sure if he bought it or not.

"Gawrsh, he so sorry he's shakin'," said Goofy.

Iago pointed a feathered arm forward. "Th-th-that lamp!" he stuttered.

"What about it?" question Aladdin.

"It was **the** lamp!" Iago shouted, suddenly flying into Aladdin's face.

"C'mon. There're a million like it."

"Hey!" Iago screamed. "I was locked up in that thing _**for months**_! There's no way I'm mistaking it!"

"We'd better go back and talk to the peddler," Aladdin sighed.

"Right behind you," said Tian.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I finally saw 'Brave' the other day. Yeah, it was still playing at a local theater. And when I say 'local' I mean it was a fourty-five, hour's drive. All because my mom wanted to see it in 3D. I liked it, but the story wasn't as empactful as 'Up,' 'Toy Story,' or 'Finding Nemo.' But, it was better than 'Cars 2.'


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty Fire and Ice**

While Aladdin did know where the peddlers shop was, given the circumstances, he didn't dare enter the shop with the others. He stood outside the shop, while Sora and company discussed things with the peddler. "Is there anyway we can buy that lamp from you?" Sora asked the peddler. He had the very black lamp in question in his hands.

"Of course," the short man said. "That is… _if _you can afford it."

Tian glanced over her shoulder. Aladdin had his head poked through the drapery that served as the door. He gestured upward with his arm. "Sure we can!" Tian nodded. "Just name the price."

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "We can pay you in royal treas-"

Kuroi suddenly drove his heel into Donald's flipper. "Shutup!" he hissed.

The duck hissed in pain, soon muttering nonsense under his breath. The peddlers face bighted as soon as he heard 'royal treasure.' He'd be a fool if he wouldn't milk this for all it's worth. "Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" he asked.

"No, that's the one we need," Sora said quickly.

"Ah, well - perhaps I can be persuaded… _if _you bring me treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan…"

Tian turned back to Donald with a dark look in her eyes. The blue clad duck squawked, and ran out of the shop with Tian long his tail, so to speak. "You just that to imply to him that we know the royal family!" she shouted.

"But we do!" Donald shot back.

"Knock it off, you two," Aladdin said. He grabbed Tian by the back of her duster. The force it knocked her back onto the sand. "The royal treasure isn't mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan."

"Hey," Iago came flying up to him. "I know! What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?"

The Cave of Wonders was the original resting place of Genie's lamp, and Carpet. As well as Agrabah's Keyhole. But, along with that was a trove overflowing with many, many riches. So, Iago had a point. There had to be some kind of treasure that would impress the peddler.

However, Sora, Donald, Kuroi, and Tian each gave the red parrot a dark look. They still couldn't let their guard down around Iago. The fact that he suggested the Cave of Wonders seemed a little suspicious. "All right, Iago," Aladdin agreed. "You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology."

"You can count on me!"

"Wait a minute," said Helia. "Are we walking all the way there?"

"Well, we don't have Carpet with us," said Aladdin. "So… walking is our only option."

Helia let out a long whine. "This place is hot enough as it is," she whined. "The sand sticks to my sweating skin! And it's getting in my shoes!"

Helia's whining continued half-way throughout the walk to the Cave of Wonders. Throughout the walk Iago said, more than once, that they should left her behind in Agrabah. Finally, they made it to the large tiger head made entirely out of sand. "This is it!" Iago exclaimed.

Everything appeared to be the way it was the last time they entered the cave. That is, until they came to the first chamber. There were a lot of mechanics that they needed to work their way around, last time. A lot of going up and down until they caught up to Jafar.

They came across a chamber where a red jewel floated in mid-air. At the end of the room, was a statue. Before it, on the ground, was an indent that looked like the jewel could fit in. Abu leaped up, and latched himself onto the jewel. Immediately, tiger-like statures began surrounding them, and tried to attack Abu with ice. This was quickly solved by Hayate carrying Abu on his back, then running to the statue where the monkey nearly slammed the jewel into place.

That seemed to calm the statues, and open up a path to the next chamber. It was just a series of trials. Once they cleared one, the floor beneath their feet would disappear, and they would fall onto the next.

Finally they made it to the treasure trove. Pieces of gold, precious gems, priceless artifacts. Just about anything could have please the peddler. But the needed just the _right_ thing, just to reassure the deal. "There," Aladdin said, gesturing a gold and jeweled item off a pedestal in the center of the room. "That should do it."

Donald rushed up to the pedestal. "Oh, boy, it's perfect!" the duck exclaimed. "That guy's gonna like this!"

"Sure looks valuable," noted Sora.

"What gave that away?" Kuroi asked.

"Let's just get the lamp," said Aladdin. "We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!"

"You don't think he'd sell it to someone else, do you?" asked Tian.

"I wouldn't doubt it if they made it worth his while."

Donald stood behind Iago and Abu. Both of them were trying to lift a golden monkey statue with a ruby, most likely with the intent of taking it with them. They dropped the gold relic onto the floor. For a moment, Donald looked at it longingly. Letting out a slight groan, Hayate slipped himself between Donald's legs so that the duck rode on the dog's back. He trotted down the steps with Donald rolling off his back. "I was just looking!" Donald shouted, following close behind.

* * *

Walking through the desert, and more of Helia's whining they made it back to Agrabah. Once they entered the peddlers shop, they found that he wasn't there. "Stop your whining," a very familiar voice ordered. "And hand it over!"

"Oh no," the peddler retorted. "I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!"

The voices were coming from outside the shop. They rushed out to find the peddler running across their path with Pete giving chase. "Why is he always where we are?" Tian muttered irritably.

They followed Pete and the peddler to the palace. The large cat caught up with the peddler, and snatched the lamp from his hands. "Thank you," the cat grinned.

The peddler quickly caught up with Pete and retrieved the lamp. The lamp traveled between the two, until Pete took it, and held it at arms length from the peddler. Iago swooped down, and snatched the lamp from Pete, much to the cat's surprise. "Nice one, Iago!" Sora called.

Both Pete and the peddler followed Iago around the coat, until he lead the both of them into the palace wall. The peddler fell back on impact in a daze, while Pete was quick to compose himself. Iago looked back for an instant when he flew straight into the wall, dropping the lamp in the process. The lamp fell at Pete's feet. "Nice try, bird brain," Pete cackled, scooping up the lamp. "Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!"

The ground began to rumble. From the sky, a blue being flew about. "I'm **home!**" Genie exclaimed. "Al! It's been eons!"

He suddenly pulled a confused Pete into an embrace. "Al, you princely little muffin, you!" the genie went on. He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared behind Pete. "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less… Oh, the **humanity!** Hey, Al, have you been putting on weight? Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now. Aladdin! Jasmine! I can just picture it… Wait, tell me, am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares? I'm just so _glad_ to see you!"

"Genie!" Aladdin said.

Genie finally noticed Aladdin and friends. He looked back at the dizzy Pete. "Oh," Genie said simply.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" Pete growled.

"You do that yourself, buddy," Tian called.

Bringing a hand down, Pete summoned two, large Heartless. A Volcanic Lord, and a Blizzard Lord respectively. Both Heartless had the ability to fly. While Tian could figure why the Volcanic Lord could fly, she was outright stumped by the Blizzard Lord. "Half take one, half take the other?" asked Kuroi.

Helia nearly jumped at the opportunity to fight the Blizzard Lord. She had hoped that the ice attacks it gave of would cool her off. Her yo-yo was able to strike it with ease. But for the other's, they needed a bit of maneuvering.

Tian was tossed back more than once. She stood herself up, then entered Guard Form. Things went along as usual, but the light that usually surrounded her turned to darkness, and enveloped her body. When the darkness died down, Tian bore a vague resemblance to a Heartless.

She began running on all fours. She leaped up to the Heartless and began slashing at he Heartless. "Guy's what happened?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know," Sora replied, his eyes darted from Tian, to the Heartless. "The same thing happened to me not to long ago, but…"

"It's gotta be the Drive Forms," Kuroi suggested. "That's when it happened to you."

"Wait, so there's a limit on these things?" Sora asked. It would have been nice if Yen Sid or the fairies _warned_ them about this. "Okay, let's just get Tian out of the way, work on the Heartless, then see if it wears off."

"Care to suggest _how_?" Donald questioned.

Helia's squeezed her hands into tight balls. At this point Tian was just roaming around the courtyard as the Heartless fired off attacks. Sora had a point, why weren't they warned about this? That there was a drawback to their Drive Forms. The Fairies should have _told_ them this.

Tian looked up at Helia, slowly, she backed away from the blond, almost as though she were afraid. Even the Heartless had stopped attacking. Sora glanced at his companions, signaling for them to make their move while they were distracted.

No one noticed Hayate and Abu's, eyes on Helia, the dog had his tail between his legs, and Abu hid behind Hayate. There was something different about her eyes. Something unnerving. Something that brought fear onto the Heartless, and the animals.

At long last the Heartless were gone. Their heart's released, and disappearing. Tian knelt on the ground, clutching her head. The darkness that left her body, leaving her in her usual state. She was dizzy, her head was spinning. "What hit me?" she asked.

"You," Pete growled. "You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you get!"

As per always Pete turned on heel and took off running. Finally Gene had his proper reunion with Aladdin. Abu came flying on Carpet, followed by Iago with Jafar's lamp.

Sora and Aladdin brought the lamp into a tomb hidden deep within the palace dungeon. Outside the palace Iago had been talking to Jasmine. After Aladdin explained everything to her, she was willing to give the parrot a chance. "I promise," Iago exclaimed. "You won't regret givin' me another chance! Honest!"

"Uh… Princess Jasmine," said Genie. "You sure you want that pigeon in the coop?"

"I think Iago's shown he mean's well," Jasmine replied.

"Aw, sure. You're probably right."

"And how much trouble could one noise bird cause?" Sora added.

"You might have a point there, kid," Genie agreed.

"So," Jasmine turned to the travelers. "What happens next?"

"There's still people we need to find," said Tian. "And we still need to find Helia's home. So, logically, we need to get going."

"I hope you find 'em," said Genie.

"Hey," Donald said, looking over his shoulder. "Where's Aladdin?"

"He ran off around town looking, for Abu," Jasmine explained. "But he should be back by now."

"Al can't miss the big farewell party!" said Genie. "I'll have him back in a jiffy!"

In a puff of pink smoke, Genie disappeared. "Okay," Kuroi said. "If Genie could do that, why did he need Carpet?"

"Abu!" Aladdin shouted from behind. The little brown monkey came running up with a large red jewel under his arm. Aladdin was yards behind him. "Catch him!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy leaped into the air, right over Abu. They landed with aloud thump in a large dog pile. "Now, this looks familiar," Tian smiled. "All we need is me tripping over you, and we'll have a reenactment of when we first met."

"He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders," Aladdin said with a sigh.

"Abu!" Donald shouted, snatching the gem away.

"I guess some things are just hard to resist," said Goofy.

"Aw, who needs it!" Donald said throwing the jewel down the road.

He quickly hid his arm behind his back. Hayate latched onto Donald's sleeve and pulled, revealing the jewel. "Hey!" Donald shouted, pulling his arm back. "It just got stuck!"

The jewel suddenly began to glow. It was the worlds gate. As per usual Sora took his Keyblade, and unlocked the gate. "Sora," Aladdin began, once the process was completed. "What is it?"

"That's a sign for us to go," Tian said.

Jasmine walked up to Aladdin and laced her arms around his. "Will you be back?" she asked.

"We will," Sora nodded. "I promise!"

* * *

She exhaled, keeping her focus. She pulled the bowstring back, and aimed the arrow. With a release, the arrow flew forward at a surprising speed, and logged itself into the target across the yard.

Archery had quickly become a hobby of Yue's since she tried it in Phys. Ed. class. At that point, Yue had built up enough strength in her muscles to participate, and it just so happened to be archery that day. So, Yue asked for a bow, arrows, and a target for her birthday. Ever since, Yue would often partner up with Kairi and sword fight with Tidus and Wakka.

Yue had hopped that Tian and Long would have been back by their birthday. But, for some reason, it had been pretty hard for Yue to remember she had a twin. Then she came close to forgetting Tian, and even Sora, entirely. What was odd was that any pictures that featured the two of them were altered. Sora and Tian's images just faded until they were gone entirely. Something must have happened since they last saw each other.

"Oh," Yue gasped. "I almost forgot."

Glancing back at her target, Yue decided to get her arrows when she came home. She was supposed to meet Kairi, Selphie, and Lulu for a little girl's day out. Rushing into the house, Yue made a b-line for her (really it was Tian's) room. She changed out of the shorts and top she usually wore after school.

They were replaced with a red midriff, a white shirt and red biker shorts. Over this, she had on a white, hooded duster that clasped together by a blue metal heart. On her arms were a pair of red knitted arm warmers. She wore a pair of brown boots, and the cross necklace Kuroi gave her.

Yue's face turned red at the thought. She always had a bit of an awareness while inside her twin. So, even long before they started traveling together, Yue had developed a bit of a crush on Kuroi. Which left Yue quite happy when he seemed like he wanted to get to know her better.

She smiled slightly. Traveling down the hall, Yue undid the braid. She worked her long hair back, and tied it into a side ponytail.

Yue looked out the window in front of the stove, which was still in a bit of a mess after Yue attempted to bake bread on her own. It faced the sea, it faced the island they always played at as children. Ever since they remembered, Kairi would go to the beach and just stare out to sea. More often than not, Yue would join her. Just looking at the island, and waiting.

"_I'll be back with Long, that's a promise. We'll come back together. Just wait for us."_

"_Okay… I will!"_

"It seems like…" Yue said to herself. "All I ever do is wait…"

"And what good does that do? If you want something bad enough, why not go for it?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a man with wild red hair, dressed in a black coat, seated casually at the kitchen table. Surprised, Yue backed into the stove. "Who… Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Axel," the man said standing up. "Got it memorized?"

Axel wasn't about to accept that this was the way things were. His plan was simply to use Kairi and Yue to lure in Sora and Tian. Turning them into Heartless again should bring back Roxas and Inxat. The problem was that Kairi had escaped through a corridor with the King's dog. But, if he was successful with Yue, that was an easy problem to fix.

"You know, Yue," Axel continued. "I just so happen to be an acutance of Tian. I could take you to her if you want."

Yue's eyes widened. He knew Tian? But… something wasn't right. Some man she didn't know just pops into her house, and offers her just what she wants? "What's the catch?" she asked. With one hand behind her back, Yue wrapped her hand around an open bag of flour.

"'What's the catch,' she says," Axel muttered. This was about to get difficult. "You know, Yue, you're not that different, you and I. You and I both miss someone important to us. C'mon, Yue. Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Of course I do!" Yue shouted. Angry tears began to build up in her eyes. "So much, I can't even stand it. But when some man, dressed in black offers me just what I want, I find that casts suspicion."

With that said, Yue threw the bag of flour at Axel, filling the kitchen with a white dust cloud. Axel shield his eyes with his arms, then took a step back. Yue snatched a frying pan from the stove, and made a run for it.

Axel slowly opened his eyes. His font side was coated in flour, and Yue was no where to be seen. "Kairi and Yue want me to be the bad guy," Axel said to himself, his Assassin Nobodies appearing in the house. "Fine. I'm the bad guy."

Yue's hands were shaking when she found the phone in her mom's room. She held the frying pan under her arm, and quickly snuck into her room. Yue sat herself in the bedroom closet, with the door closed. She had to call _someone_, but she couldn't think straight. She dialed the first number she could think of, then held the phone up to her ear.

'Pick up, pick up, pick up,' Yue silently begged.

"Hello," a familiar voice said on the other end

"Lulu," Yue said in a hushed tone. "Lulu, there's some weirdo in my house. He's trying to get me to go with him…"

"Yue calm down," said Lulu. "Are you hiding?"

"Yes, but he's going to find me."

"Look, just stay calm, and don't move. I'm going to-"

The line suddenly fell dead. "Lulu?" Yue asked. "Lulu? Shit…"

Axel must have cut the phone line. She could hear footsteps enter her room. Yue's heart raced as the person walked up to the closet door.

"Don't say I didn't try to be nice."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Duh, duh, duh, duuuuuh! Okay, the reason I didn't have Yue with Kairi was simply because I felt like it would have been too much. Yue's new outfit is a mesh between the outfit's worn by Ashe(FF 12), and Rinoa (FF 8), with Serah's (FF 13) hairstyle.

Eeeeeh! Thirty chapters! I'm calling it now, this things gonna be pushing eighty by the time it's finished.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty-One Return to Halloween Town**

"_Long!" Tian shouted, running up to the blonde young man. His back was to her, looking out to a dark abyss. "Long!"_

_The dark haired girl finally caught up to her brother. She bent over slightly to catch her breath. "Long," she said, straightening himself._

_Slowly, her brother turned himself around. His usual brown eyes were replaced with gold ones. Stunned, Tian took a step back. _

"_Nothing personal."_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Tian, common!" Kuroi shouted from outside her room. "Up and at 'em!"

Groaning, Tian rolled to her side, wrapping the bed sheet tighter around her. "You mind," she grumbled. "I'm trying to have a nightmare here."

"We're almost at the next world."

"Where?"

"Somewhere we've been to before."

"Again I ask, where?"

"Guess."

* * *

Goosebumps coated Tian's skin. The cool autumn air beat against her exposed skin. She was dressed in a purple top with orange and black stripped sleeves. She had on a pair of black shorts and black platform boots. Her skin had various stitches on it like she was once tore apart and was later sewn back together.

Helia studied her appearance. She wore a black dress that was tattered at the hem and sleeves, with black gloves on her hands. She had on black tights, and black boots. On her head was a pair of black cat ears. Protruding from her backside was a long, black, fluffy cat tail.

Kuroi was in a simple grey tee-shirt and blue jeans. Both of witch were torn to shreds. Much like Helia, he had a pair of animal ears, but with Kuroi, they were more dog-like. And, again, much like Helia, Kuroi had a fluffy dog's tail.

Sora was dressed in an outfit that vaguely resembled his usual clothes. There w1s a bit of a hunting feel to him. Partially due to the fact that he was dressed as a vampire, complete with a set of fangs.

Goofy was a toned down version of the Frankenstein monster, with a large screw protruding from his head. And Donald was a simple mummy with the middle section of his body missing. "So…" Helia's voice trailed off. She poked at her cat ears slightly. "This is Halloween Town?"

"Yeah," Kuroi nodded. "We've got a couple of friends here. Don't worry, you'll get used to the ears and tail soon enough."

"I wish I could keep these boots," Tian said, looking down at her feet. "They make me feel like the Fronkensteen monster."

"Don't you mean's Frankenstein," Sora said dully.

"I meant, what I meant."

A high pitched yap was heard. A ghost dog, with a glowing nose circled around the group excitedly. "Hey, Zero!" Sora smiled. "How've you been boy?"

Zero yapped again, and flew down the brick road. It wasn't hard to tell where he was leading them. Orange lights illuminated the Town Square, they found along wooden ramp by the town's guillotine. It looked like it might have been for some kind of takeoff, considering the fact that the end of it was at an angel. "What the heck…?" Kuroi asked.

Sleigh bells were suddenly heard from overhead. Heads turned in every direction to find the source of the bells. "It's Jack!" Donald exclaimed, pointing skyward.

In the air, skeletal reindeer pulled a sleigh made out of a coffin, and large trashcan, with Jack Skellington at the reigns. The skeletal deer traveled down the ramp. Once it pulled to a stop, the extremely tall, skeletal man, Jack, stood up. "Welcome back," Jack greeted. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas?" Sora repeated, confused. "Don't you mean 'Happy Halloween?'"

"Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Jack finished with a face that could easily send chills down anyone's spine. "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year- but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town."

"'Sandy Claws?'" Tian questioned.

"I think he means Santa Claus," Goofy whispered.

Jack suddenly leaped onto the edge of the water fountain, his arm's outstretched, dramatically. "Aren't these decorations wonderful?" he asked. "This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas, too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Sandy Claws can do without. Come along - I'll show you!"

"A Halloween Town Christmas…" Sora pondered.

All eyes traveled around the square. The sharp guillotine. The skeletal reindeer. The twisted Christmas gifts. 'This had 'disaster' written all over it…' Tian's face dropped.

Donald, Goofy, and Helia were visibly shaking at the thought. Kuroi looked just as pale at Tian probably did. "Wanna go check it out?" asked Sora. The thoughts apparently never crossed him.

* * *

Doctor Finklestein hardly noticed the three mischievous trick-or-treaters in his lab. The three children surrounded the device in the middle of the floor. The doctor lifted the top of his head, and scratched at his exposed brain. "Hello, Doctor!" Jack said, entering the lab with the group of travelers. "Where's Sally?"

Dr. Finkelstein looked up at the Pumpkin King. "Can't you see…" the doctor said, irritably. He snapped his head closed. "That I'm in the middle of an experiment?"

The doctor maneuvered his wheelchair around, and traveled over to the table across the room. The three children, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, lugged the device across the room. "Hey," one of the boy's Lock, complained. "It's too heavy!"

"Then let's toss it," said the girl, Shock.

"You do and you'll be sorry!" Doctor Finklestein snapped. "Now bring it over here."

The trick-or-treaters tossed the device onto the table. Sparks went off over it as soon as it landed. An explosion then went off. Sally, the 'daughter' of Doctor Finklestein let out a sigh of relief. She was a rag doll made by the doctor, who was very much in love with Jack.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel each removed the masks the wore, and left the room cackling. "Imbeciles!" Dr. Finklestein shouted, slamming his hands onto the table. "Now my experiment is ruined!"

"Sally," Jack said, walking up to the rag doll. "Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends."

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Sally. "I… I need a little bit more time."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well that's all right," he reassured. "Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!"

"But… Jack…"

"I'd best be off," Jack said, ignoring Sally's pleas. "I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!"

Kuroi looked at Sora, who started at Jack's retreating figure. "Why don't I like he's giving…" Kuroi asked himself.

"Go get Santa Claus…?" Sora repeated, slowly.

"Please, Sora," said Sally. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this."

"You can say that again," said Donald.

Sora stood in place, staring off into the distance with his jaw slightly opened. "And we just lost him," Kuroi sighed. "This is the key that connects everything?"

"Never mind that," said Helia. "This is the guy who supposed to be _older _than me."

"Try being the same age," Tian mumbled.

Jack suddenly appeared back in the room. "Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked, snapping out of it. "What 'fellows?'"

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween _and_ Christmas? What are they called again… Heartless?"

"I'd hardly call them with us," said Kuroi. "Though they seem to be wherever we go."

"And we are qualified for getting rid of them," Tian added.

"And then we can go see Santa!" Sora said with a slight bounce to him.

'Why am I suddenly embarrassed to have known you as long as I have?' Tian asked herself.

* * *

Heartless flooded the town square. The poor Mayor had tried to keep things under control, but with little luck. "Now, hear this you… you things!" the Mayor shouted, unsure of what to call these creatures. "Leave Halloween Town at once by order of the Mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official - I can't handle this by myself."

Jack tossed a flaming pumpkin at one of the Heartless. Relived, the Mayor ran of to hide, knowing full well not to get into this situation. By the time they took out the last of the heartless, most of the denizens of Halloween Town had taken refuge in their homes. "How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on?" Jack asked himself. He turned around to face his friends. "That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up for the task?"

"Us?" asked Donald.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

Lock, Shock, and Barrel sat in their animate bathtub as it traveled across town. "What should we bring along next time?" asked Lock.

"A bucket of caterpillars!" exclaimed Shock.

Barrel shook his head and said, "Or something even work!"

The bathtub pulled to a stop in front of a tall woman in black robes. Lock looked over his shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Some old hag," said Barrel.

"Silence!" Maleficent ordered.

"A witch?" Shock asked.

Green flames surrounded Maleficent momentarily. Just long enough to frighten the trick-or-treaters. "Perhaps the three of you could be of use to me," Maleficent said, mostly thinking to herself. "Come along, all of you. I'll show you the true meaning of 'mischief.'"

* * *

Jack lead them outside Halloween Town, and into the hinterlands. He lead them to a circle of trees, each one had a different symbol painted on the bark, representing the different holidays. "Here it is!" Jack said, standing in front of the tree with the Christmas tree. "The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween Town can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders… the likes of which you've never seen! At first, I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!"

"C'mon!" an excited Sora shouted. "Just open it!"

Twisting the doorknob, Jack opened the door, and gestured for the group to enter. With a running start, Sora jumped in first, followed by Donald, Goofy, Tian, Helia, then Kuroi. The chilled winter air was the first thing that Tian noticed. She landed, face first, in the snow. Climbing onto her knees, Tian found black sleeves with white trimming covering her arms. Brown gloves covered her hands. She could feel a pair of white earmuffs over her ears. She wore a pair of white leggings and brown boots.

She looked to find Sora in a black Santa suite, complete with a hat. Donald had the body of a snowman, with a blue bucket for a hat. Goofy was dressed as a reindeer. "Shit, this is cold!" Kuroi hissed. He studied his black tunic with a white belt, white sleeves, and black gloves. He had on a pair of black slacks and brown boots.

Helia wore a red dress, with green sleeves, and a green belt. She had on green leggings, and red elf-shoes. "Cooool!" Sora said happily.

At the bottom of the snowy hill they all sat at, they could see Christmas Town. It looked so much like the picture books Tian used to read during Christmas. "So where's Santa?" asked Donald.

"In his workshop," said Jack. He walked forward, then glanced back at his friends. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** In my headcanon, Marluxia's from Halloween Town.

Yeah, I went down the Final Mix route for Christmas Town. Cause it's fun. Also... I was really tempted to have Sora say the 'Sixth Sense' line again. Damn you irony!


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two Christmas Town**

"Dang it," Sora muttered, hugging himself. "This place is freezing?"

"Doesn't it snow where you're from?" asked Jack.

They were walking down hill to Santa's workshop. Tian could feel snow fall into her boots, her ankles were freezing. "It get's cold," said Kuroi. "But, no, we don't get snow."

"The worst that happens is that we get frost after a cold night," Sora added. "Nothing that requires a lot of warmth."

"Fascinating," said Jack.

There was a warmth Christmas Town gave off that Tian felt until Christmas morning. Snow blanketed the roofs of the buildings. Nearby trees were decorated and illuminated by lights. The sent of baked goods hung in the air as they neared town.

As soon as they entered the town, Heartless appeared. "Here too?" Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade.

"Why not?" Tian asked. "They go wherever we go."

"En garde, loyal bodyguards," said Jack.

The Heartless bore a resemblance to children's toys. And had the mischievous streak. Eventually, Sora threw caution to the wind and changed into Valor Form, making things a bit easier. Tian spin slashed at the nearest Heartless, that seemed to be the last of it. "Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gwarsh," said Goofy. "We can't let anything happen to Christmas."

Jack pointed to a large, red building and said, "That's where Sandy Claws lives."

The Pumpkin King continued forward. Kuroi walked up to Sora, his arm's crossed over his chest. "Shouldn't we correct him on the pronunciation?" he asked.

"Why?" Sora shrugged. "It's not hurting anyone, is it?"

Kuroi replied with a simple shrug and nod of the head.

"_I can't put my arm's down!" Tian complained through the scarf in front of her mouth. _

_The winters in Yong Heng De were usually pretty cold. It was hardly something either twin enjoyed. The coats and snow pants were thick, Tian could hardly move her limbs. "Why isn't Long wearing so much?" she whined._

_Sure enough, the twins older brother was wearing a simple winters coat, and a pair of blue jeans. "'Cause I'm not playing," said the heir to the Li house. "I'm just watching you two."_

_Li-hua sighed. Her son has been so moody since he found out the 'twin law.' He was going to be eight soon, he should be having fun, playing with kids his own age. But, after nearly strangling a classmate he was pulled out of public school, and was being homeschooled._

"_Just watch your sister for a few minutes," the head of the Li family instructed. "Your father will be out in a few minutes to watch them."_

_Long simply groaned. He opened the back door, allowing his younger sister's hobble out of the house. "Mom," Long said. He jammed his hands into his coat pocket. "You turned them into penguins."_

_Outside, Yue ran farther into the backyard with Tian trailing behind. The younger twin slipped and fell flat into the snow._

There was a sent of freshly baked goods that hung in the air inside the building. Jack lead them to a room where there sat a husky, somewhat grandfatherly man, dressed in red, going over a very long list in hand. A look of wonder crossed the faces of the six outsiders. Even the ever-mature Kuroi found it difficult to compose himself. Out of all the things he had seen on this journey, he never expected to see Saint Nicolas himself.

Santa looked up from his list, spotting the group of seven standing in the doorway. "Well, hello everyone," he greeted. "Did you come to see if you're on my 'nice' list?"

They walked into the room. Tian could feel Helia's shy nature return. She was getting better with it, but, apparently meeting someone like Santa Claus in person was enough to bring that shyness back. "Your name?" Santa asked Sora.

"Uh, Sora, sir," the boy in question asked.

Santa looked back down at his list, muttering, "Let's see… Sora… Here you are."

Sora was bouncing in place. Excitement was practically radiating from him. He was literally like a kid at Christmas. "Well," Santa said finally. "According to my list, Sora, seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus… Oh, that is unfortunate."

'Oh, that's right,' Tian thought over Sora's minor freak-out. 'Sora announced to everyone that he didn't believe one year.'

"How about Tian?" she asked out loud. "Tian Li?"

Santa muttered under his breath slightly, scanning through his list once more. "Well, Tian," he said. "You seem to have a habit of boarding on both sides of the list. I recall a little incident a few years ago involving a lizard in your teacher's water glass."

Tian's ears started to turn read under her earmuffs. She didn't like the substitute that took over for their regular teacher while she was on maternity leave. So, after an instance in class that Tian deemed 'unfair' she caught a lizard between classes, and hid it in the sub's glass of drinking water. The sub completely flipped out, which the whole class found funny. The worst part was Tian would pull similar pranks on other teachers and adults she didn't like.

Santa looked up at Kuroi and Helia. "And your name?"

"Uh… I… I'm… Kuroi…" the older teen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kuroi… Kuroi…" the jolly man said, glancing down. "Afraid you've been on the 'naughty' list in the past Kuroi. But, you've been improving lately, that's always nice to hear."

He looked over at Helia. Her face started to turn bead read, she fiddled with her fingers. "He-Helia…" she forced out in a near-whimper.

Santa looked back down at his list. "You've always been a good girl, Helia, nothing for you to worry about."Donald took a step forward. "How about Donald and Goofy?" he asked.

The man in red took one last look at his list, and gave the anthropomorphic duck a nod. Donald jumped up, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Am I on your list too, by any chance?" asked Jack. "It's me, Jack!"

"Jack Stellington?" Santa questioned, clearly surprised by this. A sudden crash from outside caused Santa to drop the very, _very_ long sheet of paper. "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?"

"This time?" Sora questioned.

"It's a long story," Jack replied with a slight shrug.

"Well, now I'm curious," said Tian.

They followed Santa into the next room. Several long conveyer belts, most likely for sorting out Christmas presents. "Why do we have to hide?" asked Lock.

"Silence!" Maleficent snapped. "What a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Shock.

"Who's there?" Santa shouted.

"Busted!" said Barrel.

Maleficent tapped the end of her staff on the floor. She disappeared in a flurry of green flames. The trick-or-treaters ran out of their hiding spot. Barrel tossed a bear trap at one of the near-by windows, shattering it. The trio jumped out, one by one. "It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said with a bit of distain in his tone.

"Not those three…" groaned Santa.

"I assure you, they're not with us."

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture."

Santa began to walk away, leaving Jack and the other's to it. "Uh, Mr. Claws," Jack said quickly. "I wanted to talk to you about Christmas, first."

"It'll have to wait," the man in red said in response. "I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop."

"C'mon Jack," said Sora. "Let's catch those little pranksters."

"Oh, all right, then," Jack sighed.

"I don't get it," Helia said, falling back with Tian. "Who are those three?"

"Trouble," Tian said simply. "That's all you need to know."

* * *

By the spiral hill, Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood up in their bathtub behind Maleficent. "I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town," said Maleficent. "But now that I know Sora and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all."

"What kind of revenge?" asked Shock.

"The magnificent, malevolent, kind, of course."

"That sounds really bad," said Shock.

"Like Oogie's kinda of bad," Lock added.

"And that's super-duper bad!" exclaimed Barrel.

"Oogie Boogie?" Maleficent questioned. She glanced over her shoulder at the trick-or-treaters. "That bag of insects? How intriguing. And where might I find him?"

"Jack and his dumb, stupid friends destroyed him," Lock explained.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you."

The witch's body began to glow sickly green. Flames began to emit from her body, rising up into the Halloween Town night air. Countless bugs swarmed in front of Maleficent. Piling up on top each other, the bugs began to take a humanoid shape. Burlap formed around the mount of insects. "I feel like a million bugs!" Oogie Boogie exclaimed. "I really owe you one for this, Maleficent."

"Indeed you do, Oogie," the witch in question agreed. "Do you remember Sora, Tian, Kuroi, Donald and Goofy?"

"Do I remember them?" Oogie cackled. "Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me…"

Oogie placed his hands on his hips. He remained silent for a few moments . "What was it they did to me?" he asked. Oogie glanced over at Lock, Shock, and Barrel, all of who, were hanging off the spiral of the hill.

"Squashed you like a bug!" said Shock.

"That sounds bad!"

"And Jack helped!" Lock added.

"Even worse!"

"They creamed ya!" said Barrel.

"That's right, that's right!" Oogie exclaimed. "That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mister Oogie Boogie!"

"Yes," Maleficent grinned. "That's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?"

Oogie suddenly slumped over, his mouth hung open wide. "Mr. Oogie!" Lock shouted. He, and the rest of the trio leaped off the spiral and ran up to their boss.

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Shock.

"We wanna see how bad you are!" complained Barrel.

Stepping forward, Maleficent gingerly placed her fingers on her forehead. She sighed. "It seems he needs more time to recover," she said. "You three - and keep Sora and the other occupied. My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!"

Maleficent disappeared with Oogie. A cloud of purple and black mist formed in Oogie's place. At that point, Jack, Sora, and company, back in their Halloween Town garb. "There they are!" said Sora.

With a quick glance over their shoulder, Lock, Shock, and Barrel leaped into the cage of the Heartless, Prison Keeper. It was a very interesting Heartless. It would 'swallow' Lock, Shock, and Barrel for a special, souped-up attack.

The trio hardly paid any noticed when the Heartless was taken out. "That was fun!" Lock cackled.

"Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" said Shock.

With nods of agreement, the trio ran down the road. "Oogie?" Sora repeated, surprised. "Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?"

"That's him," Jack sighed. "Fellows, I'm hope you're ready for trouble…"

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" asked Goofy.

"When do we ever not?" asked Tian.

* * *

Santa made his trek through the Hinterlands of Halloween Town. A bout of impenitentness, and sheer curiosity got the better of him. He knew all too well how Lock, Shock, and Barrel could be, having been on the receiving end of their mischievousness. "Confound it," he muttered to himself. "Now I've lost my way."

He stopped in place, glancing from left to right. Now he was regretting his choice to leave the comforts of home. "Oh, this is utter foolishness," Santa continued. "I should be getting ready for Christmas."

"Is that you… Mr. Sandy Claws?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, but… please, call me Santa Claus."

Sally stepped out from behind the tree. "Of course," she said. "Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see… It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't."

"Well, I am behind on my preparations…" Santa admitted. "All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas."

"But that's just it," said Sally. "Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!"

Unknown to either one of them, they were being closely watched. "There," Maleficent said, pointing at Santa. "The large one in red."

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" asked Oogie.

"That's right. Lock him up at once! Then being destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running."

"And then they're all mine!" Oogie cackled.

"Yes," Maleficent answered simply. "And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!"

The two broke out into laughter. "Who's there?" said Santa.

The man in red shoved Sally behind him, as Oogie ran up to the two.

* * *

Sally ran to the graveyard, just as Jack, Sora, and the other's entered. "What's wrong, Sally?" asked Jack.

"Jack!" the rag doll cried. "Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!"

"Oh, no!"

"And he's headed for Christmas Town!"

"How the heck is Oogie back anyway?" Tian asked. "I though his bugs ran off after we beat him last time."

"I couldn't get a good look," Sally went on. "But I thought I saw a woman in black with him."

"Woman in black?" Helia pondered.

"It's gotta be Maleficent," Kuroi sighed. "She's gotta be behind this."

"C'mon, Jack," Sora said, turning to the Pumpkin King. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

Oogie walked around Santa's toy factory. The burlap creature had taken it upon himself to change the warm, welcoming factor, into something more his style. It had a vague resemblance to his old casino in Halloween Town. "I've done a little redecorating!" Oogie said giddily. He leapt onto one of the conveyor belts, in front of a tied up Santa. "Wait… something's not quite right. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!"

Happily, Oogie leaped off the conveyor belt. Slowly, Maleficent turned herself around. "I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless," she said with a wicked smile.

Her body glowed light green, just one right strike in the chest and… Oogie bumped into her, in his attempt to further redecorate. "Clumsy oaf!" Maleficent snapped.

Oogie glanced over his shoulder. "Are you still here?" he asked with distaste. He placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!"

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent sack of bugs," the witch snapped.

"Sorry," Oogie replied. "Can't remember a thing!"

"Very well, you ingrate," Maleficent said, slamming the end of her staff on the floor. "You'll rue the day you spurned my help!"

She disappeared in a flurry of green and black flames. Satisfied, Oogie walked up to one of the shoots. He poked his head into it, it promptly exploded moments later. Black smoke filled the room.

At the top of the snowy hill, one could see the smoke filling out of the chimney. "That's Santa's house!" said Donald.

* * *

They hurried as fast as they could through the town. While Jack initially wanted her to stay behind Sally was accompanying them this time.

Tian crouched down, with her Keyblade in hand as soon as they made it to the toy factory. The factory itself was still, but Oogie was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" she asked.

Oogie's laughter echoed in the factory. He jumped down form overhead, knocking Sally over, and tearing off her leg in the process. "Jack Skellington!" he declared.

"Oogie!" the skeletal man replied.

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for you little sidekicks!"

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack demanded. All the while Sally hopped up to the conveyor belts with her disembodied leg in hand.

"Who?" questioned Oogie, confused. "Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!"

He walked up to the conveyor belt with Santa. "And what's with this roly-poly red guy here?" asked Oogie. "Time to go, grandpa!"

He lead Santa to the shoot. Sally threw her leg in Oogie's path, distracting him enough for Santa to escape his grip, and run to Sally. Shaking with rage, Oogie ran after him, but was quickly blocked by Sora and Jack. "Why, you…" Oogie growled.

He ran into one of the shoots, with Jack, Sora, and company following suite. Quickly appeared overhead on a glass platform. He cackled, pressing a large green button. The belt moved back slightly, nearly knocking everyone out of balance, only Helia fell over.

"Stop!" Donald shouted. He ran into the shoot, and appeared again on the conveyer belt to the left. "Huh?"

He ran back into the shoot, and appeared in the one he started in. "Not again?"

Helia looked behind her and yelped. "Guy's, I really think we wanna move up a bit!" she shouted.

Tian looked over her shoulder. The belt they stood on was headed straight for a row of spikes. If they didn't move soon, the sharp weapons were sure to impale them.

Sora was quick to use the presents that emerged from the shoot. By whacking them with the Keyblade, he was able to toss them in to the glass platform Oogie stood up. However he would quickly counter with exploding dice. It was difficult to doge those, except for Jack. His grace was superb, and dance skills was second to none.

Helia ran up, under the platform. Rather than using the string, or causing it's spike to come out, she just threw her yo-yo directly under the platform. She sunk down, covering her head when the glass broke, and Oogie fell. Sora darted forward and attack Oogie. His Keyblade caught onto a loose thread that kept Oogie together. When Sora pulled his arm back, he opened a large rip in his side.

Oogie was quick to notice the bugs spilling out of him. He tried to close the hole, but unknowingly opened another hole on the opposite side of him. His arm's flailed about, bug after bug spilling out of him. His 'brain' bug crawled across the floor, meeting a swift, and, presumably painless, end when Donald stomped on it.

* * *

"All right, Christmas is safe, again!" Sora smiled.

Everyone stood outside with the workshop. "Perfect!" Jack beamed. "I'd better get down to business!"

"Leave that to Santa!" Donald shouted.

"Yup," Goof agreed. "You oughta stick Halloween and spooky stuff!"

"The last thing anyone needs is some poor kid finding a shrunken head, Christmas morning," Tian muttered.

"Jack," Sally said, exiting the workshop. She managed to find and reattach her leg. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, after all. She had a red bundle in her hands. "Here, it's done."

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed. "Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!"

"Jack…" Sally said as the Pumpkin King took the bundle. "Do you really have to do this?"

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!"

Sally bit her lip. Last time Jack tried to play Santa he was shot out of the air, thought to be dead… even though he was _already_ dead… "Listen here, Jack Skellington," Santa said, exiting his home. "You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I am very grateful. But please, promise me you won't cause anymore trouble! And about that suit! Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

'_Again_?!' Tian thought.

Jack, now wearing a Santa suite suited for him, complete with a fake beard, smile innocently. "I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws," Jack explained. "You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And - I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right."

"What does he mean 'again?'" Kuroi asked Sora in a hushed tone.

"Beats me," the boy shrugged.

"Yes," Santa admitted. "Being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I brought them makes it all worth while, year after year, after year. And you, Jack - you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you? We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween - Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! The Master of Fright!"

Jack's face rose with each of his tittles. "And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack," Santa continued kindly. "Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention… and I know Christmas needs mine - urgently."

"Your right," Jack said, glancing down at his bony hands. "I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll make them scream!"

"Jack!" the Mayor shouted, running up to them as fast as he could "Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do anything without your approval!"

"So true," Jack said, strolling past the Mayor.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington," said Santa.

"Well, there he goes," Sora said, sifting into his signature position.

"I guess, I could get a little tedious doing the same thing year after year," said Tian. "You need to be reminded why it gives you such a thrill in the first place."

"Yes," nodded Santa. "And I've got lots of names to check, and preparations to finish!"

Jacks suite suddenly began to spontaneously glow. "Jack!" the Mayor exclaimed, dropping his notes. "This is no time for joking!"

"What's this?" Jack wondered, studding his arm. "Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs."

Sora opened the gate. Once done, he turned back to Sally and Santa. "We better get going," he said.

"Before you do, Sora," Santa began. "I believe there's a friend of yours… who - if I recall correctly - was the one who told you there was no such thing as Santa Claus?"

"Oh yeah," Sora muttered. "He did say that."

Now, Tian remembered. Sora made that announcement after talking to Riku. "Be sure to give him my very best wishes," continued Santa.

Tian wrapped an arm around herself. "Sir, do you know where we could find Riku?" she asked. "And Long?"

"No…" Santa said. "But don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku and Long, you will find them. Just as you found me."

"Right," Tian sighed.

"Tian, you might recall a number of years you would ask me for one very special gift in particular. Always at the top of your lists, year after year, but every year you never received it."

The black haired girl looked at Santa confused. Her eyes suddenly widened, and her face turned red. "Ye-Yeah…" she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That request stopped coming when you were old enough to know that I couldn't give it to you," Santa continued with a smile. "But, as you've found, even if I could give it to you, it wasn't something you needed. So long as you believe, you just might get that Christmas morning you always wanted."

Her face was still red when she gave Santa small smile. "Kay," she nodded.

"So what was that gift you asked for?" Donald asked, tilting his head to the side

Tian's blush deepened. "N-Nothing," she forced out.

"Dodging the question," Kuroi smirked. "Now I really gotta know."

"No!" Tian shouted.

She tore off running. Tian tripped, and fell into the snow just a few feet away from the carousel in the middle of town. Standing up, snow still clung to her. She waved her hands in the air, and said, "Come on guy's we gotta get going!"

Truth was, Tian was fairly embarrassed about that Christmas wish. It was like Santa said, she found out that there wasn't a need for her to ask for such a thing anyway, she already had it. Every year, without fail, she would ask for a brother or sister. Until she learned where babies came from, anyway.

"Hey, Helia," Goofy started, as the rest of the group walked farther from Santa's workshop. "Why didn't you ask Santa where your from? I'm sure he'd know."

The blonds face turned beat red. "I-I couldn't bo-bother him," she stuttered. "I-I'm sure he's a b-busy m-man…"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Helia, Helia, Helia. You've been getting better with your shyness, but apparenlty that goes down the draine in the presence of a grate, legendary figure. He probabaly knows where you're from too, you could ask!

I am looking forward to next chapter, if only 'cause The Lion King is my second favorite Disney movie (first being Beauty and the Beast).


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three Shadowlands**

_The young lion cub let out the best roar he could muster. It echoed against the walls of the gorge he stood in. He looked down to find the rubble by his paws jumping on their own. He looked up to find a heard of wildebeest stampeding into the gorge, right down the path the cub stood on._

_He broke out into the run, however the wildebeest were quick to catch up to him. He had to find someplace safe before he was trampled on. The cub climbed onto an old tree, but it could only last so long._

_A stay wildebeest rammed into the tree, sending the cub flying into the air. He was caught in the mouth of a full-grown, male lion. The lion, the cub's father, Mufasa, placed the cub on a stone ledge before he was carried away by the stamped. The cub's eyes searched for Mufasa, no way something like that could take him out, he was strong, surely he had endurance._

_As though he had wings to carry him, Mufasa jumped out of the stamped, and latched himself onto the gorge wall. Mufasa struggled to climb up, but he did. The cub began to climb the rocks of the gorge wall, hoping to meet his father at the top. _

_He was near the top of cliff. The one time the cub decided to look over his shoulder, he would forever wish he hadn't. Mufasa was falling from the cliff, into the stamped. And all the cub do was scream._

He was still yelling when he woke up from his nightmare. His friends, a warthog and a meerkat, being the heavy sleepers they were, were still fast asleep. The cub, now an adult lion, bore a bit of a resemblance to his father. The same rust colored mane, the same gold pelt.

As one could expect, Mufasa did not survive the fall, he did not survive the stamped his son caused. The lion, Simba, could not face the pride Mufasa once ruled. He couldn't face his mother. Simba's uncle convinced him to run away, to not come back, so he did. And Simba had been living in exile ever since.

Simba stood up and walked up to the edge of a nearby cliff. He looked up at the stars, recalling something Mufasa once told him, just before he died.

* * *

The lion paced back and forth in his den. His fur dark red-brown, his mane was the color of coal. Two things distinguished from the lioness' in his pride. His piercing green eyes, and the scar he received from a water buffalo in his youth over his left eye. An event that prompt the lion's decision to reject his given name, Taka, and be called 'Scar' from then on.

He was the king of the pride, but every one still preferred his late older brother Mufasa. Aside from brute strength, what did Mufasa have that Scar did not have three fold? "Zazu!" Scar snapped. His head turned to the corner of his den where he kept a red-billed hornbill trapped in a cage made from the remains of some poor saps rip cage. "Tell me, what did _he_ have that I do not?"

"Do you want the short list, or the long?" Zazu muttered. The red-billed hornbill was once Mufasa majordomo, but now he was reduced to being Scar's form of entertainment.

"What was that?" the lion growled.

"Well, sir," Zazu said, ticking off the feathers on his wings. "He had adoring subjects… a loving family… a devoted queen…"

"That it!" Scar gasped. "I need a queen!"

"A _what_?" Zazu repeated.

"A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs… Immortality will be mine!"

A wicked grin crossed Scar's lips. That's not to say he didn't already father a cub of his own. However, even in his young age, Scar could tell Nuka would grow to be a scrawny thing, and lacking the brains Scar had. No. He needed a good, strong heir.

"Scar," a strong, female voice echoed in the den.

A beautiful, tawny lioness walked into the den. Her blue-green eyes were particularly cold. "Ah, Nala," Scar exhaled.

"Scar, you have got to do something," said the lioness, Nala. "We're being forced to overhunt. _You're _the king. Control the hyenas! There's still a chance to set things right again!"

All the while, Scar began circling Nala lave a vulture to it's prey. Yes, Nala was the _perfect _choice for a queen. Beautiful and strong, she could give him the heir he's looking for. "You're timeing couldn't have been more perfect," Scar said, inching himself closer, and close to Nala. "My how you've grown."

Zazu's eyes widened has his heart began to race. Why did Nala have to show up now of all times? Aside from a couple of 'kids-will-be-kids' instances, Nala always well-behaved. She even went out of her way to protect cubs from Scar and the hyena's. The thought of Nala bearing Scar's heirs…

"What are you doing?" Nala demeaned, her brow arching further.

Closer. Scar was getting closer to her. _Too _close. Throwing caution to the wind, Nala slammed her paw into Scar's face. The king shook his head slightly. "You know how I _loathe_ violence," he said. His cold eyes locked on Nala. "One way or another, you will be mined."

"Never, Scar," Nala growled. "Never!"

* * *

"Hey! Check us out!" Sora exclaimed studying his new form.

Donald's magic had changed everyone into animals. The four teens where lion's, though Kuroi was a bit bigger, not an adult, but still bigger than a cub. His pelt was the same shade of blue as his hair, with a grey underbelly. His hair served at his mane Both Sora and Tian were lion cubs. Sora's pelt was about the same color as his hair, maybe a little darker, with his ever present spiky hair, and an ivory underbelly.

While Tian's hair, and the tuff on her tail remained black, her pelt was dark brown, with a dark beige underbelly. Her necklace remained around her neck, as well as the earrings on her upper ears. And Helia was a bit smaller than Sora and Tian. Much like her hair, Helia's pelt was golden, with a matching underbelly. Donald was a white bird, Tian could only assume was native to this world, with blue feather tips. And Goofy was a tortoise with a large yellow shell.

Sora studied their surroundings. They landed in the middle of an empty gorge with geysers just about ready to erupt. "This place is kinda creepy, though," he said.

Goofy gulped at the hyena in front of him. Soon, they were surrounded by a trio of adult hyenas, two male, one female. One of them, who defiantly didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, laughed. More and more hyenas surrounded them. "Heartless?" Sora asked whipping his head around.

"No," Kuroi responded. "They're hyenas. Didn't you ever pick up a zoology book?"

"Don't mind us," Donald said, flying in place. "We're just passing through. We won't be any trouble."

"Yeah, that's right!" Sora added.

"Don't be silly," the female hyena Shenzi, said, circling around the group. "We'd _love_ to stick around for lunch."

"B-But we didn't bring anything," said Helia.

"That's not going to be a problem," the competent male, Benzai, said.

"Gwarsh," Goofy said, clearly nervous. "I think _we're_ the lunch!"

The third hyena, simply named Ed, just laughed manically. Kuroi's eyes darted around. The odds _really_ were not in their favor. They were surrounded by hyena's, adult hyena's at that. "Split!" Kuroi ordered.

Tian broke out into a run. She promptly tripped over her own feet. With a shake of the head, Tian looked up to see Shenzi towering over her.

A loud roar echoed in the gorge. "Man," Benzai cursed. "That Scar's got the worst timing."

"Just let him roar," ordered Shenzi.

"Nah, we'd better go see what he wants. Sound's like he's grumpy enough already."

Together the hyena's filled out of the gorge, and out of sight. "I don't know what that was about," Sora said, rolling onto his feet. "But I'm glad it's over!"

In perfect unison, Donald, Goofy, and Helia let out a sigh of relief. Just a little longer and they would've been mince meat. "But how are we supposed to get anywhere on four legs?" Tian asked.

"Better start practicing," Donald advised.

"Say's the guy who can fly," Kuroi muttered.

"Let's just get out of here," said Helia. "Those hyena's could come back for all we know."

Sora lead the group out of the gorge where whey ended up in the middle of a wasteland littered with elephant bones. "Ew!" Helia shuttered.

"Relax," Tian replied. She gestured to a large bone with her head. "These guy's have been dead for a while. See? Bone dry…"

She thought about what she said for a moment. "Pun not intended, I swear."

A lioness slid to a stop in front of them. She sunk low and roared at the two Heartless that followed her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked.

"Heartless!" Donald exclaimed.

"What do we do?" asked Goofy.

Sora broke into a run, then caught up to the lioness. He held the grip of his Keyblade in his mouth, and attacked the Heartless in front of him. Tian suddenly leaped onto one of the Heartless, latching herself onto it. With one paw, she repeatedly struck at the Heartless.

As Kuroi quickly found, fighting with his gunblade in his mouth was very awkward. And Helia couldn't exactly use her yo-yo as a lion cub. So, the both of them simply stuck with their new teeth and claws. Donald and Goofy, they stuck with their usual weapons. Donald could hang onto his staff in his feet, and Goofy was able to use his shield still.

"Defiantly Heartless," Sora said upon releasing the last of them.

"Thank you," the lioness said, walking up to the group. "You really saved me."

"We're just gland you're okay," said Goofy.

"You didn't happen to see anymore Heartless?" Tian asked.

"Heartless?" the lioness repeated. "Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others… I usually don't hunt outside the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands?" questioned Donald.

"Hey," Sora said walking up to the lioness. "Do you know if there's a couple of guys named Riku and Long? Or even Long? Or some bad guys in a black hood? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?"

Tian let out a sigh. "We might as well take a look around, anyway," she said.

"Wait-the Pride Lands are dangerous," the lioness said quickly. "Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve."

"We can handle a little danger," Sora said, walking up to her. "You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?"

"I guess your right," the lioness admitted. "You just could be what the pride needs. Maybe you can help us."

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" asked Goofy.

"Who is Scar?" asked Donald.

"Our king," Nala explained. "When both our last king, Mufasa, and his son died, he took over, being Mufasa's brother, and the only other male in the pride at the time."

"You want us to take down your king?" Sora questioned. To which Nala nodded.

"Can you give us a moment?" Kuroi said, ushering Sora to the res to the party.

"We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones," said Sora. "Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king! I'd have to refuse, of course."

Tian let out a 'tsk,' then kicked Sora to the side with her back legs. "It wouldn't hurt to see the Pride Lands," she said. "To see just how bad things are. Can't hurt to help, can it?"

"Why would anyone ask Sora to be king?" Kuroi muttered. "_I'm_ older!"

* * *

The land Nala lead them to was very barren. Deprived of any green, any blue skies, and any water. "When I was a cub," Nala explained. "The view from here was once very beautiful. But once the hyena's took over, that upset the balance. The prey left, and it hasn't rained since."

"That's awful," said Donald.

"Why didn't you move with the herds?" asked Kuroi. "Isn't that the logical move?"

"It is," Nala agreed. "But Scar refuses to move. I tried to convince him to recently… Then he tried to make me his queen, and bear his heir."

Nala continued forward, leading them to a large rock formation. "It was never this bad with Mufasa," she continued.

"What happened to him?" asked Sora.

"His son was trapped in the middle of a stamped," Nala explained, her voice was heavy and melancholic. "Mufasa went to rescue him, but they both lost their lives."

The lioness shook her head slightly. "I'm going on ahead," she said. "There's someone I want you to meet. I'll meet you in the lioness den."

With that said, Nala ran off, with the speed of that of a skilled hunter.

* * *

The pride's lionesses hardly paid them any attention by the time they made it to Pride Rock. Nala walked up to them with a mandrill close by her. The mandrill looked fairly old, he carried a wooden staff with him, but he didn't appear to need it for walking. "That's him," Nala said, gesturing to Sora.

The mandrill approached Sora, studying him for a moment. The mandrill proceeded to observe Sora's companions. At this point, the lionesses were now watching with interest. The mandrill walked back to Nala and whispered something in her ear.

Nala lowered her head, and the lionesses went back to basking. "What is it?" asked Sora.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands," explained Nala. "But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king and he has to have the right qualities."

Sora's brow arched in confusion. "Meaning…"

"I think she mean's your not cut for the job, Sora," said Goofy.

"Well, anyone could see that," said Kuroi.

"Hey, be nice," Helia scold.

"I'm sorry you came all this way," Nala apologized.

"It's fine," said Tian.

The native lioness suddenly crouched down low, and said in a hushed tone, "You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here."

A maniac laugh was heard from behind them. Benzai, Shenzi, and Ed stood behind them with a separate trio of hyena's blocking their front. "Hey," Benzai said with a slight sneer. "A snack."

"Snack?" Shenzi asked. "No we got us a three course meal twice over."

Ed's tongue flopped all over his mouth. The three hyena's broke into laughter. "Look at that," Benzai said, staring at the edge of Pride Rock. "Here come's Scar - the king."

Scar sat on the edge of Pride Rock with a notably large lion beside him. Actually, the lion looked a lot like… "Pete?" Tian questioned.

Scar leaped off Pride Rock, onto the ground. Close behind him, Pete made an attempt to mimic Scar, but ultimately fell unceremoniously. "My back…" he groaned, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded.

"Aww," Pete mocked. "The cute li'l kitty's worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!"

Tian glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough the number of hyena's had increased. They were surrounded. Again. "Go on ladies," Scar said, glancing over at the lionesses. "You've got some hunting to do."

"I told you before, Scar," Nala said, standing beside her mother, Sarafina. "The herds have moved on. We can't hunt in a land with no prey."

"No prey," Scar repeated, glancing back at the six in front of him. "Then what do you call this?"

"We're not prey!" Tian argued.

"Oh. Nice and fresh too."

"Well, they're all yours, Scar," said Pete. He ran off, no way he was going to see the bloodbath that was sure to happen.

Scar crouched low. Just when he was about to pounce, Nala launched herself forward, pinning the king to the ground. "Run!" she shouted. With a hard push, she launched herself off Scar and followed Sora and the others. "Follow me!"

* * *

Pride Rock was in the near-distance by the time they stopped running. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this," Nala sighed.

"It's no big deal," Sora reassured her. "We've dealt with worse."

"Sora wouldn't be a good king, anyway," said Donald.

"Hey! I had to give it a try, right?"

"Not really," said Tian. "Do to certain… _circumstances_, it wouldn't have worked out."

"So you _did_ want to be king," said Goofy.

"Well…" Sora's voice trialed off. "You know…"

"Say, Nala," said Helia. "Isn't there anybody else who could be king?"

Nala shook her head. "The only one I can think of who would fit Rafiki's description is Simba," she said. "But…"

'Simba?' Tian thought. '_That_ Simba? Our Simba?'

It was explained to them that when the worlds fell to darkness some spirits still lived on in the shape of summon gems. They would return to their own worlds when things were set right. Over the course of their last journey, Sora and Tian collected various summon gems, and used them, summoning the being inside, for extra help. One of them, Sora's first, was a beautiful lion called Simba.

"Simba!?" Sora repeated. "But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside us not that long ago."

"You mean Simba's alive?!" Nala repeated, thunderstruck. Her childhood friend, who she had thought to be dead was alive? "But where is he?"

"We don't know," Tian shook her head.

"Still… Simba's alive! I can't believe it… Please-tell me more about him."

"Nala, Nala, Nala, Nala, Nala, Nala!" a young voice shouted.

A small cub ran up the group. He had a gold pelt with a tuff of dark fur on his tail. "Oh, no," Nala muttered.

"Who's that?" asked Kuroi.

"My little brother."

The cub panted, as Nala walked up him. "Mheetu," she said firmly. "What are you doing here? Dose mom know you're here?"

"I'm coming with you," said Mheetu. "I can help."

Nala sighed. "I know, but this could get dangerous," she said gently. "And I'm prepared for it."

"Me too! I want help, Nala! Please!"

"Mheetu, I need you to protect mom while I'm gone," Nala said. She brought Mheetu close to her, and nuzzled him. "Can you do that for me?"

Mheetu looked down. "Kay…" he nodded.

With a slight smile, nuzzled her brother close to her. "Hurry home before someone notices your missed," Nala instructed.

Carrying a somber expression, Mheetu took off running back home. Nala sighed and turned back to her new friends. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** A couple of things to note about this chapter. First, the scene with Scar and Nala was a part of the stage musical. I've read somewhere that it was intended to be a part of the movie but was cut. I don't know how valid it was though. And second, in the early drafts of the movie (back when it was still called 'King of the Jungle' I believe) Mheetu (me-too) was Nala's younger tag-along brother. He dose have a bit of a fanbase, and, depending on who you ask, his baby dad was either Scar or a rogue. What he looks like depdends on the person. In early consept art he looked like Kimba the White Lion. Mheetu will have a little imporance in Door of Fortitude later on.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four Between Old Friends**

By a roaring waterfall, Simba laid in the shade, with a glum look on his face. "Why the long face, Simba?" the meerkat, Timon asked. "You gotta lighten up and live a little."

"Y-Yeah…" the lion muttered.

"What were you thinkin' about?" asked the warthog, Pumbaa.

"Lemme guess," said Timon. "The past, right?"

Simba looked up at his friends. Timon and Pumbaa rescued him as cub when he passed out from dehydration. He had been with them ever since. However, the look on Simba's face told them everything they needed to know. "Hakuna matata!" the two said in unison.

With a very slight smile, Simba stood up and walked off. "Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa," said Timon, both of them watching the lion's retreating figure. The meerkat measured out small length above the ground. "Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big."

With a grunt, Pumbaa glanced over at Timon. That wasn't how he remembered it. He was pretty sure taking in Simba was his idea.

Simba's thoughts were conflicted ever since his world was restored a year ago, and he was able to return to his true form. It wasn't as bad when he first returned to find that neither Timon or Pumbaa ever noticed that their world fell into darkness. He still had reoccurring nightmares about Mufasa's death, but it wasn't as often as they were lately.

It was his fault his father was dead. It didn't matter if it was an accident, Mufasa lost his life because of his mistake.

Simba traveled to the cliff side he stood at the night before. Exhaling, Simba allowed himself to collapse to the ground. Pollen, leaves, and flower petals detached themselves from their respective plants. The leaves and petals were carried off into the wind, into the distance.

* * *

Rafiki's hand shot up, snatching the leaves and petals with a few strands of fur mixed in front the air. The mandrill brought it close to his face. The sent was… familiar. Very familiar, though Rafiki could no place where.

The shaman leaped off the treetop he stood on, and into the den he made the tree into. Grabbing a tortoise shell, Rafiki laded the samples into it. He shifted the shell around, separated the leaves, petals, and hair strands.

A thought suddenly hit the mandrill, he brought his face closer to the shell, and took another whiff. "Simba?" he asked himself, surprised. Rafiki looked back at the mural of Mufasa's son. The same one he painted shortly after Simba's birth, shortly after he was presented as future king. The same one he smudged upon hearing of both father and sons death. "He's alive? He-He's alive!"

Rafiki broke out into near-maniacal slaughtered. The mandrill happily rushed to Simba's mural. He scooped up a red powdery substance into his hand, and began to draw a mane around Simba's head. "It is time!"

* * *

Hours of traveling later, they ended up in a tropical oasis. They lost track of Nala a while back, leaving the travelers alone in the savanna to deal with the Heartless. Forcing their way through they came across a fallen tree, with a full-grown male lion surrounded by Heartless. Simba crouched low. He let out, the vibration caused the Heartless to vanish. Of course, they weren't done for. The Heartless would reappear somewhere else at another time. "Simba!" Sora called.

Simba crouched down once again, he looked like was ready to pounce if they got too close. "I-It's me - Sora!" the boy shouted. He immediately sensed the danger. "The other's are here too!"

The lion remained cautious, but he approached the group none the less. The Sora Simba knew was human, as were two other of his companions. Donald and Goofy… Well they were a duck and a dog respectively. But… This group carried the same sent. "Guys!" Simba exclaimed happily. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you know," Kuroi said, waving one paw from side to side. "A little traveling, a little magic, and whatnot."

"None of us though we'd run into you, here, though," said Tian.

"So you're Simba," Helia said. She walked up to the much larger lion. "They told me a bit about you. I'm Helia."

"_**She's gonna eat me!" **_a near comedic scream reached their ears.

"Pumbaa!" Simba gasped.

* * *

While running from the lioness that, most likely, intended on making Pumbaa her next mean, he got himself stuck. Timon was behind him, trying to push the warthog out before the lioness caught up with them. "Jeez," Timon cursed under his breath. "Why do I always have to save your - _**Aaaa!**_"

By now the lioness was about to pounce her prey. Simba bounded over Pumbaa, and caught the lioness at full force. "Simba, wait!" Sora shouted, finally catching up with their old friend.

"Stop!" Kuroi shouted. "It's-!"

Nala flipped Simba over, pinning him onto the ground, her teeth bared, and a slight growl escaping them. Simba, on the other hand, looked up at the lioness, very startled. He knew that move. He was on the receiving end of it as a cub. "Nala?" he asked. Immediately, Nala backed up. She looked at Simba, confused. "It's me. Simba."

Nala's eyes squinted slightly. "Simba?" she asked softly.

Both lions suddenly nudged heads to greet each other. Neither one could have been happier. "You're alive!" Nala exclaimed.

Timon's mouth dropped open, as Pumbaa managed to free himself. A _woman_? The last thing this trio needed was a _woman_! "Hey!" Timon shouted. "What's goin' on here?!"

Both meerkat and warthog looked over their shoulders to find not one, but four young lions standing behind them. They let out a fearful shriek. Timon immediately went to hide behind Simba's forearm. "Don't worry," Simba reassured. "They're all friends of mine."

"So that means… nobody's planning to eat anybody for lunch, right?" Timon asked.

The meerkat received a reassuring nod from Sora and Donald. However, Pumbaa wasn't quite convinced. "Are you sure they don't want to eat me like I'm some kind of pig?!" he asked, his back to the group, shaking.

"No, no, we won't," said Tian. "But… aren't you a pig?"

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Pumbaa shouted, turning to them.

"Wait till everybody finds your you've been _here_ all this time!" Nala said. The shock of her best friend still being alive did not wear thing. "And your mother… what will _she_ thing?"

"She doesn't have to know," Simba said, glancing down at the ground. "Nobody has to know."

"Simba, everyone in Pride Rock thinks you're dead," said Sora.

"They do?"

"Yeah," Nala nodded. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" the lion questioned. A thought suddenly crossed him. "What else did he tell you?"

"What dose it matter, Simba?" asked Tian. "We came all this way to find _you_, the king."

"King?" Timon repeated. He snorted. "Lady, have you got _your_ lions crossed."

"King?" a thunderstruck Pumbaa said

"Don't," Timon snapped. "He's not the king. _Are_ ya?"

"No," Simba replied without hesitation.

"Simba!" Nala, Sora, and company said in unison.

"No, I'm not the king," the lion defended. "Maybe I was gonna be, but… that was a long time ago."

"Lemme get this straight," Timon said, his arm's crossed over his chest. "You're the king? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with _power!_"

Nala's eyes traveled from Sora, and company, to Timon and Pumbaa. "Could you guy's excuse us for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us," Timon said, nudging Pumbaa slightly. "Right, Simba?"

"Come on, shorty," Kuroi said, nudging Timon forward with his nose.

Simba smiled slightly. He watched the retreating figures of his friends. He looked back at Nala, who had her head bowed, with a somber expression. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's like you're back from the dead," Nala said quietly. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone… What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay."

Nala suddenly rubbed her neck under Simba's chin. "I really missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you too," Simba said, reciprocating the gesture.

"I knew it!" Helia whispered happily. She, Sora, Kuroi, Tian, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa were out of sight, watching the scene take place. "I _knew_ there was something between them!"

"Temptation of a woman," Timon muttered. "Ruining perfectly good friendship."

"Hey," Tian snapped. "Two of my _male_ best friends were friends long before they met me! We've been friends for years!"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the three of you met as young kids," Timon countered. "Try separating for a year or two, then meet with them again. See if anything's change."

'What are you implying?' Tian thought bitterly.

_Five Years Ago…_

_Tian half-jogged across the school yard in search of her friends. They were supposed to be going to Sora's house that day. She slid to a stop, then turned her head to the side. She found a small circle of classmates standing around a group of boys. Tian's eyes widened, Riku stood in the circle, facing off with three upperclassmen. Three sixth graders more than half a head taller than Riku._

_The ringleader of the three grabbed Riku by the collar of his uniform, and threw a punch into his jaw. Riku fell back, wiping a slight stream of blood from his mouth. Quickly, the boy stood up. With a hand balled up, he threw a punch into the ringleader's gut. The second boy held Rikus arms back, allowing the ringleader to repeatedly punk Riku in the gut._

_Tian squeezed through the crowd, and threw her bag at the ringleader. He stumbled back, and glanced at Tian, confused. The last boy reached out for Tian. She grabbed the boy's arm, turned around, then flipped him over her shoulder. _

_She threw a punch at the boy who held back Riku. The boy grabbed her collar, which Tian countered with a kick in the stomach. _

_The two of them managed to chase off the sixth graders. The rest of the students that watched the fight filed of, and headed for home. Wiping her brow, Tian made sure the back of her jumper didn't get caught on something. She grabbed onto her back, and slipped her arm through the strap. _

"_I didn't need any help," Riku mumbled. "Especially not from you."_

_A flash of anger tore through the black haired girl. She shoved Riku to the ground. "Fine," she spat. "See if I help you next time."_

Tian didn't speak to Riku for the rest of the day. By the time the weeks passed, things were back to normal. What Riku never told her was that those boy's were saying that Tian needed to be in a mental hospital after a 'nightmare' episode when she dozed off in class. Two teachers, the guidance councilor, and the principal needed to calm her down.

They called her crazy. That she was a danger to herself and to others. Riku started the fight to get them to shut up. To this day he was embarrassed that the person he was trying to protect was the one that came to his rescue. He told himself that the next time his friends were in trouble, he would be the stronger one.

And look how well that turned out.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay fun fact. Along with the Aladdin, Hercules, and Little Mermaid tv series I used to watch as a kid, there was also a series based on Timon and Pumbaa called... Timon and Pumbaa. This series should, in no way, be considered canon with the Lion King series. In one episode they could be up to shinanigins in the jungle, then in the next they could be in Paris. I remember one episode where they're on a cruse with a singing snail, and another where Pumbaa raises a baby crocodile thinking it's a chicken(makes sences in the context, _I swear_). My point is, in the first season, only the first season, Timon was voiced by Quinton Flynn, Axel's voice actor.

The more you know.


	35. Chapter Thrity Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five He Lives in You**

Tian sat beside Helia, as the boys, excluding Kuroi, goofed off with Timon and Pumbaa. Kuoi occupied himself by basking in the sun and sleeping. Simba and Nala went off together a while back. The sun was about to set soon, Tian would have thought that they returned soon, with Simba's changing his mind about returning home.

The black haired lioness let out a sigh, she turned herself around and walked pass the boys. She was headed in the direction Simba and Nala went down. "Hey, where you goin'?" asked Timon.

"I'm gonna go be nosy," Tian replied.

"Should one of us go with her?" asked Helia. "In case something happens?"

Sora sighed. "I'll go," he said.

He took off after Tian. The two passed several beautiful sceneries. A waterfall by the pond. A grassy plane, and then a small forest. All pleasing to see, but still no sight of Simba and Nala. "Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Tian. "We haven't seen them, yet."

"Let's just go a little farther," Sora said, leaping over a fallen tree. "If we don't find them we'll head back."

Tian sighed. "Have you ever wondered what's happening back home?" she asked.

"Of course I have," Sora replied. "I've been wondering how much everyone's changed since we last saw them. If Tidus has gotten stronger. If Wakka and Lulu finally got together."

"What Kairi looks like now?" Tian questioned. "Or what she's been up to since?"

Sora remained silent for a moment. "Yeah," he replied.

"But I don't understand something," they heard Nala's voice. "You've been alive _all this _time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

"Shhh," Sora uttered.

The two poked their eyes out from behind a large leaf to find Simba and Nala. Simba was laying back in a hammock made of vines. "Well, I just needed to…" Simba thought for a moment. "Get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great."

Tian and Sora exchanged looks. This really didn't sound like the Simba they knew. This lion was shirking off his responsibilities. Where was the proud lion who fought beside them a year ago. "Simba," Nala said. "Scar let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

"What?" Simba questioned, surprise.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. If you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

"I can't go back," Simba said, climbing off his hammock.

"Why?" Nala demanded. It was clear at this point she was doing all she could to control her temper.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"It doesn't matter," Simba said hastily. "Hakuna matata."

"What?" Nala asked, confused.

"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Simba!" Nala shouted.

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's your _responsibility_!" Nala snapped. Her frustrations were reaching their boiling point.

"Should we do something?" Tian asked in a hushed tone. "Say something?"

"Say what?" asked Sora. "By all means, if you know what to say, I'm all ears."

"Well, what about you?" Simba countered. "You left."

"I left to find help," Nala shot back. "I though Sora or the other's could help. And they lead me to _you_. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Simba glanced to the side. "Sorry," he answered simply.

"What's happened to you?" Nala asked finally. "You're not the Simba I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"You know," Simba said walking off. "You're starting to sound like my father."

"Good," Nala replied. "At least one of us does."

That last comment struck a cord in Simba. "Listen," he said angrily. "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Both lions walked off in opposite directions. "Well, that went well," Tian said, rolling her eyes to the side. "You heard what Rafiki said. I has to be Simba who saves the Pride Lands."

"Yeah, I heard," Sora replied. He thought for a moment. "Maybe we should talk to Simba ourselves. If nothing else we can find out why he doesn't want to go back."

Tian thought for a moment. Sora had a point, but if they failed, they had a strong, adult lion to be fearful of. "Okay," she nodded. "But if we have him chasing after us in a fit of rage, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Simba paced back and forth in the planes. His blood was still warm from his argument with Nala. "She's wrong," he muttered to himself. "I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway. It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

He stopped in place. His breathing a little heavy. He looked up at the stars in the night sky. Mufasa said he would be there with the kings of the past when he was gone. That he would be watching over Simba. "You said you'd always be there for me!" he shouted to the sky. The lion looked back down at the ground. "But you're not… and it's because of me. It's my fault… it's my fault…"

"Simba!" the lion's ears perked up.

Through the grass, he could make out two small lions run up to him. "Sora…" Simba muttered. "Tian… What are you doing here?"

How much did they hear? "We were worried about you," said Sora. "So we kinda….."

Simba sighed. Of course he didn't really _want_ to be followed. But, he wasn't going to turn them away. "It's fine," he lied. "I just needed a moment to think."

"About what?" Tian asked.

The lion thought for a moment. It was probably best just to lie about. His friends would think differently of him if they knew the truth. He opened his mouth to say something when…

"_Asante sana!  
__Squash banana!  
__We we nugu!  
__Mi mi apana!"_

The three looked to the trees to find an old mandrill swinging on a tree branch. "It's Rafiki," said Tian.

"Friend of yours?" asked Simba.

"He's more of an… ally," said Sora. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how to classify Rafiki. "What's that rhyme mean anyway?"

"It mean's you're a baboon," Rafiki said. He leapt from the tree, landing nimbly in front of the lions. "And I'm not."

Simba's eyes rolled to the side. He began to walk forward. "I _think_ you're a little confused."

Rafiki suddenly appeared in front of Simba, almost magically. Tian's head darted from where the mandrill stood right now, to the spot he previously stood on. How'd he get there so fast? "Wrong," Rafiki said, his there was a slight trill to his 'wr' sound. "I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know _who_ you are."

"Oh," Simba replied sarcastically. "And I suppose _you_ know?"

"Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy!"

Simba's mouth opened slightly. His head turned to face Rafiki, his face carried a stunned look. "Bye!" the mandrill said, running off.

"Hey, wait!"

Simba gave chase to Rafiki. Sora and Tian called for him to wait for them. "Do you know who he is?" Simba asked when his friends caught up.

"Not really," said Tian. "But he looks like some kind of shaman."

"We only really met him once," Sora added.

When they caught up to Rafiki the mandrill was meditating in a lotus position on a rock. His eyes were closed. He seemed detached from the world. "You know my father?" Simba asked, panting slightly.

"Correction," Rafiki said in a monotone. "I _know_ your father."

_Know_ him? How? Mufasa's dead. He has been for quite some time. Or however one counted in lion years. Did Rafiki not hear about it? No. He had to. He wouldn't have listened to Nala when she told him about the travelers in the first place. So, what was Rafiki talking about. "I hate to tell you this," Simba said with a sigh. "But… he died. A long time ago."

"Nope. Wrong again!" Rafiki said, his attitude suddenly changing. He leapt off the rock, and ran over to the entrance of a dense jungle. "He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!"

Tian looked at Sora, to Simba's retreating figure. What was she supposed to do? This was a personal subject for Simba. Should they leave him alone and let him deal with it? Head back to Donald, Goofy, and the others? They had to be wondering where they were at.

"Come on," Sora said, walking into the jungle. "Better follow him."

"But…" Tian's voice trailed of. "Don't you think Simba want's to deal with this on his own."

Sora stopped and gave Tian one of his goofy grins. "I kinda don't know how to get back to the others," he said. "Do you?"

The black haired lion girl could feel sweat begin to form from under her thick layer of fur. So their options were either follow Simba, or stay lost in the savanna. "Fine," she sighed. "Let's go."

The forest Simba and Rafiki went down was dense. Many vines and tree roots, blocked the path. It was at a time like this, Tian was grateful to be as small as she was as a lion. They found Simba and Rafiki at a pond. Simba looked down to find his distorted reflection to resolve into Mufasa's face. "You see," Rafiki said. "He lives in you."

The wind began to pick up. The clouds overhead began to form into the shape of a mighty lion. It was ghostly, but still clear that it was, in fact, a lion. "Father?" Simba asked, awestruck.

"Simba," Mufasa's ghost said, echoing through the air. "You have forgotten me."

"No," the late kings son replied. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me," Mufasa explained. "Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life."

"But how can I go back?" Simba asked desperately. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are," Mufasa said firmly. "You are my son, and the one true king."

The clouds and Mufasa's began to retreat back, far into the sky. Simba chased after his father, begging him to not leave. Mufasa's last message _'remember' _echoed. "So…" Sora muttered, trotting up to Simba's side. "What about that weather?"

Tian's eyes rolled to the side. "Yeah," Simba agreed. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Yes," Rafiki said, walking up to Simba's side. "Change is good."

"But it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

"So what are you going to do?" Tian asked. She had a feeling that she knew the answer, but it was always nice to hear it.

"The only thing I can do really," Simba said. His eyes were locked onto the horizon. He looked back at Sora and Tian. "But, I could use a little help."

"Do you have to ask?" Sora asked.

_Tian held onto her sister's hand. They followed Li-hua down the streets, confused. They rarely went out to town. They finally came to a large temple. Various stone pillars with names carved into the stone lined the temple. "This is the Li family temple," Li-hua explained. "This is the final resting place of one from the Li house when the pass."_

_The came to the end of the temple. Li-hua stood in front of two grave markers in particular. One labeled 'Li Bolin,' and the other labeled 'Li Jiao.' "This is where your grandfather and grandmother rest," the blond woman explained. "My mother passed when I was still small. Your grandfather, Bolin passed when your brother was only two. When the time comes, Long will take over as head of the family."_

"_What will we be?" Yue asked._

_Li-hua said nothing. She just smiled and tussled Yue's hair._

* * *

**Author Note: **Note to self; do not attempt to write an entire chapter with the main character just evesdropping. One chapter left of the first Pride Land's arc. I'm really looking forward to the Hollow Bastion arc.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty-Six King of Pride Rock**

Simba took in the sight of the devastated state the Pride Lands were in. All this happened in his absence? _Because_ of his absence. This wasn't what he imagined when Nala described it. He could even see many hyena's asleep in front of the pathway to Pride Rock. "Wait a minute," Timon said, standing behind the lion. "We're gonna fight your uncle for _this_?"

"Yes, Timon," Simba answered simply. "This is my home."

Simba turned around to face his friends. After his revelation they quickly gathered the others, much to Nala's relief. "Nala," Simba instructed. "I want you to gather my mother and the lionesses. We're going to need a distraction to get by the hyenas."

"Do you want us to do that?" asked Kuroi. "We have a little unfinished business to take care of when we first came here."

The lion smirked slightly. "Actually…" he said. "I was thinking more along the lines of live bait."

"Good plan," Timon smiled. His smile quickly faded, he could clearly see where this was going. _"Heeey!"_

"Timon, come on," Donald argued. "We need some kind of diversion."

"What do you want me to do?" Timon shot back. "Dress in drag and do the hula?!"

* * *

"Luau!"

None were quite sure how they managed to do it, but within the course of five minutes Timon and Pumbaa managed to set up a song and dance routine, and Timon managed to make a grass skirt. Their number diverted the hyena's attention to them, while Simba's group snuck by.

Scar paced back and froth at the tip of Pride Rock. More than half the lionesses were trying his patients. They were persistent on leaving Pride Rock. _Imbeciles._ The prey would return soon enough. They just need to look harder. Well, if the lionesses wouldn't listen to him, he knew who they would obey. **"Sarabi!"** Scar shouted.

Sarabi, Mufasa's mate, and Simab's mother ascended to Pride Rock. Her head held high with an air belonging to one who was once called queen. "Yes, Scar?" she asked disdainfully.

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar demanded. "They're not doing their job."

"Scar, there is no food," Sarabi said calmly. "The herds have moved on."

"You're just not looking hard enough," Scar snapped.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere," the king growled.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," Sarabi argued. By now it was difficult for her to stay calm. Scar wasn't thinking about the rest of the pride, the rest of the family.

"Then so be it," the rugged lion answered.

"You can't do that," Sarabi's voice was a mix between disgust and amazement.

"I'm the king," Scar replied. "I can do whatever I want."

The former queen's anger was reaching it's boiling point. Things would have never gotten this bad with Mufasa. They would have left along time ago, under Mufasa's reign. Sarabi growled slight, "If you were _half_ the king Mufasa was-"

Scar suddenly whipped around. The threw his paw into Sarabi's face with a forced that knocked her to the ground. A loud roar was heard. In the near-distance Scar felt like he was staring at a ghost. "Mufasa?" he gasped in horror. "No. You're dead."

The lion with the rusty mane walked up to Sarabi, and nuged her slightly. Sarabi looked up to find the same ghost from the past. "Mufasa?" she asked.

"No," Simba shook his head. "It's me."

"Simba?" the weight of the world suddenly lifted from the lioness' shoulder. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

"Simba!" Scar realized. There was a mix of relief and irritation in his voice. "I'm a little surprised to see you… _alive_…"

Scar glanced over to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The trio gulped, sinking into the shadows.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you," Simba said forcefully. He friends stood behind him, ready and willing to back him up.

"Simba's the rightful king," added Nala. As she said, she gathered the other lionesses.

"The choice is yours Scar. Either step down, or fright."

"Must it all end in _violence_?" Scar asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

"That's not gonna word, Scar," Simba countered. "I've put it behind me."

"But what about your faithful subjects?" Scar asked. He walked forward to face the lionesses and the band of travelers. "Have they put it behind _them_?"

"Simba," Nala asked. "What is he talking about?"

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret," Scar said delightfully. "Well, Simba, now's your chance. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's dead."

Tian suddenly felt her blood run cold. Was Scar implying what she though he was. No. No, not Simba.

Simba stepped forward. "I am," he said loud an clear.

Sarabi stepped up to Simba. "It's not true," she asked her son. Her voice was hoarse and shaking. "Tell me it's not true."

The lion avoided eye contact. "It's true…"

"You see," Scar continued. "He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning suddenly crashed. Tian's fur began to stand on end, her heart began to race. She was always afraid of storms. It was something she never grew out of. Why did a storm have to start up now of all times?

"No," said Simba. "It was an accident."

Scar began to walk around Simba. "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then… your… guilty!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!"

Scar began to inch Simba further, and further back to the edge of Pride Rock. An army of hyena's backed him up. Sora made an attempt to help, but was quickly blocked by two hyenas. "Oh, Simba," Scar said, backing his nephew further and further back. "You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone… knows… _why_!"

Simba finally slipped over the edge. He remained clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. "Simba!" shouted Sora.

Lightning struck below Pride Rock. The dry grass and dead wood instantly caught fire. The fire quickly spread amongst the dead plants. Scar sat back and began to ponder. "Now this looks familiar," he said thoughtfully. "Where have I seen this before? Oh, yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died."

Scar grabbed Simba's front paws. His claws digging into his skin. "And here's my little secret," Scar said. He lowered his face to Simba's ear. _"I… killed… Mufasa…"_

The memory of that fateful instant replayed in his mind. Mufasa falling to his death, young Simba watching helplessly.

Scar was the reason Simba was in the gorge in the first place. Told him to wait there while he went to get Mufasa. Scar was the one who convinced him into exile. Convinced him that that it was his fault.

Adrenaline rushed through Simba's body. In that moment he took one giant leap. He pined Scar onto his back. _**"Murderer!"**_ he shouted.

Everyone, the lionesses, the hyenas, the travelers, even Scar, were surprised by this outburst. "Simba, please…" Scar said, growing nervous.

"Tell them the truth," Simba ordered.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-"

His words slurred. Simba placed a paw on Scars jugular, threatening to choke him. "All right," Scar said venomously. "I did it."

"So they can hear you."

"I killed Mufasa!"

The lionesses broke forward, attacking at the hyenas. Scar threw Simba off, and made his escape. "Simba!" Sora shouted amongst the ruckus. "We'll get the hyenas! You go after Scar!"

With her Keyblade in her mouth, Tian tore through the hyena's. She spotted the trio of Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, rush into one of the dens. Following after them, she found that they had cornered a trapped hornbill, and a small cub, crouched low, and teeth bared. Tian quickly recognized the cub as Nala's brother, Mheetu. "Hey!" Tian shouted.

The three looked behind them to find Tian. "Well, lookit what we got here," Shenzi sneered. The three hyena's circled around Tian. "You know, if I recall correctly, we've got some unfinished business to do with this one here. Yes?"

"You know," Banzai said. "I do believe your right. We still have two three course meals to eat don't we?"

Ed laughed, as though to answer with 'yes.' "Fat chance," Tian growled through the Keyblade.

"Oh, _really_?" Banzai laughed.

"In case you haven't notice," Shenzi added. "It's three against one."

"Me too!" Mheetu shouted.

"No, Mheetu, Mheetu," said Zazu. The last thing this young lioness needed was Mheetu to worry about. Just her against three hyenas. He commended the lioness for bravery, but the line between bravery and foolishness was very, very fine.

A flash of dark blue leaped over Tian. Kuroi's paw smacked into Banzai's face. The force threw the hyena to the side. Helia suddenly appeared, tearing her claws through Ed's face, causing the dimwitted hyena to whimper like a dog. "I dunno," said Kuroi. "Three on three seems pretty fair. Who do you say, Helia?"

"Perfectly," said the golden lioness. "Perfectly fair."

Tian tore forward, bashing her Keyblade into Shenzi's face. "Don't get too close to that bird, and Mheetu," Tian said in a hushed tone. "We don't want to hurt them."

The black haired lioness broke forward her paw bashed into Banzai's face. She whipped around, bashing her Keyblade into Ed's side. This was how the next several minutes were spend. Trading blows of paws to the face before they managed to drive off the trio of hyena. "Cover your head," Tian instructed Zazu.

Obediently the hornbill duck, with his feathered winds over his head. Tian bashed her Keyblade into the ribcage that served as his prison. At long last Zazu was able to stretch his wings and fly again. "Guys!" Goofy shouted. He stood at the entrance of the den. "C'mon, we gotta help Simba!"

"Okay," Tian shouted, running out of the den with Kuroi at his heels.

Helia glanced back at Zazu and Mheetu. She bowed her head quickly. "Sorry to leave so soon," she said before she took off.

"Wait, wait, Si-_Simba_?" Zazu questioned. "What on earth have I missed?"

* * *

Simba leaped onto the very top of Pride Rock. With both hyena's and fire standing in his way, it took a bit for him to find and catch up with Scar. "Murderer," Simba growled.

"Simba, please," Scar begged, backing up slightly. "Have mercy. I beg you."

"You don't deserve to live."

"But, Simba, I am… ah… _family_. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Little did Scar know, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed where close within earshot. They heard Scar put the blame on them. And they weren't about to take that sitting down.

"Why should I believe you?" Simba asked, venom dripping from his voice. "Everything you ever told me was a _lie_."

"What are you going to do?" Scar asked, his fur began to stand on end. "You wouldn't kill your _own_ uncle…?"

"No, Scar. I'm not like you."

Scar let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Simba, thank you," he said. "You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

"Run," Simba said gravely. "Run away, Scar. And never return."

Scars piercing eyes widened slightly. Those were the same words Scar used on Simba after the stamped. Just before he sent the hyena's after him to finish the job. "Yes," Scar said simply. "Of course. As you wish…"

He looked down to find a pile of hot coals at his paws. _"Your Majesty!" _Scar hissed, swiping the coals into Simba's face.

The lion on the receiving end let out a cry of surprise and pain. "Simba!" Donald shouted.

He flew forward when Sora stopped him. "This is his fight, Donald."

Scar threw this paw into Simbas face. Heavy blows were thrown back and forth. But with one blow, Simba was knocked on to his back. Scar leaped forward, straight at Simba for the fatal blow. Gritting his teeth, he used Scar's momentum to throw him back with his hinged legs. Scar was thrown over, and off Pride Rock.

He landed fairly painfully to the ground. Weakly, he stood up. He spotted Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, and smiled. As long as the hyena's were on his side, this fight was far from over. "Ahh," he sighed. "My friends."

"_Friends?_" Shenzi laughed. "I though he said we were the enemy?"

"Yeah," Banzai agreed. "That's what I heard."

Scar's expression dropped. They heard what he said? Who else knew? The rest of the hyenas.

Both Banzai and Shenzi turned to the last member of their trio. "Ed?" they asked.

Ed licked his lips. He chuckled darkly.

The hyena's emerged from the flames. "Le-Let me explain," Scar begged. The hyena's were beginning to approach him from all sides, and he was backed against a stone wall. "No. You don't understand. I didn't mean for…"

The hyenas jumped him, devouring him.

Simba stood up, panting. "You're okay!" said Sora.

The lion looked back at his friends with a slight smile. That was when he noticed, standing behind them, the tubby lion. "Aw," Pete's familiar voice rang. "That was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over - not by a long shot!"

"Where the heck were you this whole time?" Tian found herself asking.

"Waitin' for the proper moment," Pete answered. He pointed forward with his paw. A brown and tan paw reached onto the edge. "Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, you're kingdom's gonna rise again! But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!"

Scar's Heartless pulled himself back onto the tip of Pride Rock. "That's what you think!" Simba snapped.

A purple and black aura surrounded Scar. He pounced forward. His claws slammed against Simba. His nephew repeatedly scratched at his face, his claws digging in as best as it could. With a strong hit, Scar whacked Simba to the side. Both Tian and Sora began repeatedly striking with their Keyblade. A surge of darkness threw them both back. Kuroi and Goofy followed suite. They too, were thrown back.

Helia ran alongside Donald. The magician was about to see if magic would slow him. The golden haired lioness, threw her arm back. She smacked Scar right in his scared eye. The Heartless lion roared. His left eye remained close. A black mist seeped out of his eye, mimicking the notion of bleeding.

Helia's teeth was bearded, she began growling. Her breathing was heavy, the look in her eyes was near-crazed. She didn't seem like the quiet girl she usually was. It was like Helia had given into animal instinct.

Simba ran up to Scar. He slammed his paws into his uncle. Left, right, left, right, right. Scar staggered, he took one step forward. He swayed, and fell to the ground. Darkness radiated from his being until he disappeared completely.

* * *

Like some kind of omen of good fortune, or an answered prayer, for the first time in months, rain fell upon the Pride Lands, extinguishing the fire. Immediately, Simba went to his mother. For so long, Simba wondered what had become of Sarabi without her mate and son to wake up to every morning. They had many years to catch upon.

Nala nudged her head under Simba's chin, purring. It was pretty clear who he would take as his mate. Simba approached his large group of friends. Timon and Pumbaa, who took him under their wing after he left home, and Sora and company. As best as he could, Simba wrapped his arms around each of his friends in a group hug. "I couldn't have done it without you guys," he said.

A rattling was heard. Rafiki stood, his arm extended to Pride Rock. Walking up to him, Simba pulled the wise mandrill into an embrace. "It is time," Rafiki said when they broke apart.

At a steady place, Simba ascended up Pride Rock. As a cub, he couldn't wait for this time to come. But now, it was almost intimidating. At the tip of the rock he looked up at the sky, he could almost make out his father's face, and his final message, 'remember.'

Simba's roar echoed across the barren land. The lionesses a ground level, roared in reply, accepting and acknowledging Simba as their new, true, king.

Sora's Keyblade appeared in his mouth, resonating with Mufasa's spirit. As per usual, he opened the next gate, to the next world. "Hey," Timon said, approaching Sora. "What's with the light show?"

"It's a sign for us to say goodbye for a bit," said Tian.

"I'll go tell Simba," said Pumbaa.

"Aw, he's prob'ly busy," said Goofy. "Just tell him we'll be back soon."

"Oh, that's right," Timon said, flailing his arm's a bit. "He's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget about his two best buddies."

"Well," Sora smiled. "You'll always have hakuna matata, right?"

"Guess so," Pumbaa replied.

"Whaddya mean, 'guess so?'" Timon snapped. "What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're pig roast!"

"That's _Mister_ Pig," Donald argued.

"Same thing!" countered Pumbaa.

"Why are you worrying?" Helia asked. "He's not gonna let you two be eaten. You don't forget you real friends."

* * *

Tian let out a loud, dry sob. Her back was killing her, her jaw, upper arms, and thighs ached. "Masseuse…" Kuroi whined. "Need… one… Preferably… a hott one…"

"In that case," Helia whimpered. "Can I have a man with a well-oiled chest?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, admittedly, I _really_ wanted to add ninja!Rafiki. And the luau scene in it's entierty. But, it would've taken too much away.

Aaaaand, next chapter we find out what happens to Yue.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven Return to Twilight Town**

_Tian stood in front of a low altar dressed in a traditional white robe, with a red sash around her waist. At the sides of the room, stood four men on either side. Each dressed in ivory white, with a matching cloth covering their faces. The held wooden staffs with rings dangling from a hoop. In front of the alter, stood Yue, dressed in an identical robe and sash._

_The men began to slam their staff's on the floor, causing a bell-like sound to echo in the room. Tian walked up to her sister. Yue undid the sash around her waist, and fastened it around Tian's shoulders. She smiled at her twin. She clasped her hands around Tian's wrists. Yue laid herself down on the altar, and brought Tian's hands to her neck. "Do it," Yue mouthed._

_The clanging of the staff's picked up the pace. Tian's heart began racing. Her hands wrapped tight around Yue's neck. She couldn't think straight, she could not comprehend what was going on. Yue did not resist. She didn't fight back. She lied down on the altar, stone still._

_Yue's eyes lost their luster. Her chest neither rose nor fell. The life in her was gone. Horrified, Tian took a step back. Her body shook, her breathing was heavy, and uneven. Two of the robed men walked up to Yue. They closed her open eyes and placed a white sheet over her lifeless body. "It is complete," the voice of Guo Bai said from behind her. "The heaven's are appeased."_

_The distraught, remaining twin fell to her knees, and screamed._

Tian shouted. She sprung up in her bed, panting. Hayate lifted his head from his blanket at the foot of the bed. Getting up, he moved beside Tian, and laded his head on her lap. Her arms wrapped around the dogs neck and brought him close to her.

* * *

The streets of Twilight Town were the same as when Helia last saw them. No one was quite sure why they decided to stop in Twilight Town, but, surprisingly enough, Sora and Tian were a bit more excited about this than Helia. "We gotta visit Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Helia said. She clapped her hands together, excitedly. "I can't wait to tell them what I remembered!"

"Well, you know this place better than any of us," said Goofy. "So lead the way."

The blond girl nodded. Hayate's ears rose slightly. He tore forward, but was held back when Tian grabbed his collar, and started barking. "Hey," Tian said, struggling against he dogs strength. "Hayate, what's gotten into you?"

"H-Help!" Vivi shouted running past them. "The Sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!"

"Sounds like we've got trouble!" said Sora. "Helia, you know where the Sandlot is, right?"

"Yeah," the girl in questioned nodded. "Follow me!"

In the Sandlot, the trio of Seifer, Fuu and Rai, on the ground in a weakened state, surrounded by Dusks. Seifer lifted his head in an attempt to get back up in fight. "We'll take it from here!" Sora staid, standing in front of him.

When they took out half the Dusks, a couple of well-built Nobodies appeared. This one, a Berserker, was notably stronger than the Dusks. It got to the point where Sora needed to enter Valor Form in order to take the Berserkers out.

Tian's eyes scanned the area. That looked like the last of the Nobodies. "Impressive," someone. Sora looked to his left to find a male figure in a black hood. "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

"Like we care," Sora said harshly.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"Is he with the Organization too?" asked Goofy.

"Yes."

"You havin' a fight?" Donald questioned.

"Yeah…" Kuroi said. "That's hardly organized for a group who calls themselves an Organization."

The man pointed forward. Particularly at the two Keyblade wilders. "Don't let your guard down," he advised. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn the two of you into Heartless."

"Aw, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside know you're watching out for us," Tian said sarcastically. "I think we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Glad to hear it," the man said. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to the both of you."

"Really," Kuroi spat. "You know, that contradicts everything we were told about you."

"True, we don't have hearts," the man said. He removed his hood to reveal a young man with long, blue hair. He had golden eyes, with an 'X' shaped scar between them. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."

A dark portal appeared behind Said. "Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, Tian, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

"Let's jump after him," Sora whispered to his companions.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world."

"Don't be reckless," Saix advised. "Do you want to end up like Riku?"

"What?!"

Without another world, Saix stepped back into the corridor. Hayate began barking at the corridor, as it disappeared. "What did he mean about Riku?" Tian asked, allowing her Keyblade to disappear.

"Hey," Seifer said. He, Fuu, and Rai stood at the side of the Sandlot, apparently unscathed by their run in with the Nobodies. "How 'bout you get out of my town? You've caused enough trouble."

"Weren't those things here before we showed up?" Kuroi asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't," Helia said, her face slightly red. "We were just leaving."

"Hold it," Seifer said.

"Make up your mind!" Donald snapped.

Seifer held out the Struggle trophy he won in this years tournament. It was a blue, abstract statuette with round blue, orange, yellow, red, and green gems. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town," Seifer explained.

Sora pointed to himself out of confusion. "Thanks, but…" he smiled. "We don't really need it."

Seifer stomped up, and nearly shoved the trophy into Goofy's arms. Without another word, he, Fuu, and Rai left the Sandlot. "What was that about?" Sora questioned.

"Dolt," Kuroi muttered, hitting Sora on the top of the head with his knuckle. "That was him saying 'I respect you.' That's what stubborn people do. They're aloof in a situation like this."

"Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh!" Helia said happily her arm's flailing up and down. "I'm actually friends with someone who has Seifer's respect! That's the closes I'm gonna get for to have it!"

Tian exchanged looks with Kuroi. Donald, Goofy, and Sora looked just as confused as Tian did. Suddenly, Helia's face turned red, she just realized what she said. "Please don't tell Hayner…" she said quietly.

"Sora! Tian!" someone shouted. Pence came rushing up them. He smiled slightly at the sight of Helia. "Helia!"

"Omigosh!" the blonde squealed, wrapping her arm's around Pence. "Where's Olette and Hayner?"

"That's kinda what I'm here about," said Pence. He looked up at Sora and Tian. "Do you two know a girl named Kairi?"

"Kairi?!" Sora repeated. How did Pence know her? "We sure do!"

"Then you better come to the Station!"

* * *

They followed Pence and Helia to the Station, just as Hayner and Olette arrived. "Hey," Sora greeted. "So how do you guys know Kairi?"

Olette's eyes traveled to the ground, her head hung slightly. Hayner just avoided eye contact all-together. "You see," Hayner's voice trailed off. "A little while ago, Kairi and a dog just showed up out of nowhere in our spot."

"Wait, you mean Kairi was actually here?!" Tian asked.

"Yeah. And… she said she was looking for you two."

"Tell me where she is!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well…"

_Kairi sat amongst the trio in their Usual Spot. She explained to them that she was looking for one of her best friends, and someone that was very special to her. That Sora promised he would come back to her, but when it's been just over a year, Kairi decided that she needed to take action. However, once she started talking about Sora, Olette was hooked. "What a romantic story," Olette gushed._

"_If you stick around," Pence began. "Sora and Tian are bound to show up."_

"_Yeah," added Hayner. "They said they'd come back."_

"_They even brought a friend of ours with them," said Olette._

_Kairi smiled. "Okay."_

"_What took you so long, Kairi?" a new voice echoed in the hideaway. "I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts jumping right into the darkness like that. You know what? To make you feel better, I brought a friend."_

_Out of the darkness Axel stepped out. He had a black haired girl in a headlock, held inches of the ground. She struggled against Axel's grip in a futile attempt to free herself. It was hard to see what exactly, but the girl had something tucked under her left arm. "Yue!" Kairi gasped. She stood up, one hand grasped over her heart._

_Kairi wanted to smack herself. She told Tian she would watch out for Yue while she was gone. She shouldn't have left Yue alone of Destiny Islands. "You're choice Kairi," Axel taunted. "Wouldn't want to leave Yue alone, would we?" _

_The red haired Princess gritted her teeth slightly. "Fine."_

"_Good choice."_

_Olette reached out for Kairi's retreating figure. Kairi looked back at her new friends from Twilight Town. All three of them bore the same questioning, worried look. But, Kairi could not, and would not leave Yue alone with this man. As long as she was by her side, she knew Yue would be safer with her than without._

_Without another word she stepped into the corridor, with Axel and Yue close behind. Pluto dived into the corridor just as it disappeared, leaving the trio in silence and confusion._

"If it wasn't for Yue's long hair," Pence began, his eyes on Tian. "We would've though she was you. The resemblance-"

"Makes scenes when you realize she's my twin," Tian said miserably. Her hand was wrapped around Yue's ring.

"Ya think it might've been Axel?" Goofy whispered to Donald and Kuroi.

Both nodded in response. Given Saix's warning, it was highly possible. "Sorry…" Hayner apologized.

"Hey, it's not you're fault," Sora said. He had Kairi's good luck charm, a Wayfinder made from Thalassa shells, as tight in his hand as possible without breaking the shells. "C'mon cheer up!"

The brunette smirked very weakly. "Like I can even say that…"

Tian's grip on her necklace tightened. Yue was comatose for year, and only one year after she wakes up, she find's herself in trouble again. At leas last year, Yue's heart was with Tian. Long made sure her body was safe. Kairi was one of Tian's best friends. Her closest girl friend. She could sleep well at night knowing that Kairi was safe on the islands. Even if she was in Twilight Town she might have been able to sleep well.

But… Tian didn't know who this Axel guy was, or what he was capable of. Who knew where they were, or what Axel was looking for. "We gotta help them!" Tian shouted suddenly.

Startled, Goofy dropped the Struggle trophy onto the ground. The five gems came off, and rolled across the pavement. The blue gem hit Tian's shoe. She bent down to pick it up. She looked over to Sora, who had picked up the red one. Olette carried the orange gem, Hayner, green, and Pence, yellow. "That was close," said Pence.

Sora held his gem out to the horizon, the sun reflecting in it. Goofy reached into the pouch the king gave them a while back and allowed the blue and red gems inside to roll into his hand. He gave the red gem to Helia. Both quickly mimicked Sora, followed by Tian, Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

Tian stared into her blue gem. She felt sad, melancholic. It felt like there was someone she really missed. At first, Tian believed it to be Yue and Long, but… she couldn't put her finger on it, it just seemed like there was someone she forgot. It felt like…. Tian was suddenly… someone else…

"Hey twerps," Kuroi's voice cut through Tian's thoughts. She looked up at her senior. "Jeez, you two just spaced out like that."

"Sorry," Tian replied, pocketing the gem.

The red gem in Sora's hand began to glow. It lifted out of his hand, into the air. Another gate. With a heavy heart, Sora unlocked the next gate. "Wh-What just happened?" asked Pence.

"It was a road opening for us," said Helia. She rubbed her arm slightly. "It looks like there's a few more people waiting for us."

"You better hurry, then," said Olette.

"You comin' back?" asked Hayner.

"Of course," Kuroi smiled.

* * *

Saix appeared in his throne. "I gave them the instructions," he told Xemnas. "I told them to keep fight Heartless."

"Well done," said Xemnas. "You didn't just hurt them, but also threw their hearts into confusion. This will gain us many hearts. Now they are confused and hesitant. In the depths of their hearts, they will begin to hate even themselves. And in attempting to shake off the confusion, both will be more determined than before… For our future."

"One thing bothers me…" Saix admitted.

"Axel?" Xemnas asked, even though he knew the answer. "That compassionate fool. He continues to follow the illusion of friendship that he cannot feel. And he still believes he can recover what he has lost. Give him something to be pitiful about."

Without words, Saix nodded. "And Saix…"

"Yes, Lord Xemnas?"

"I want the fragment here in the castle. We'll need her close by when the time is right."

"Understood," Saix said, disappearing into a corridor.

* * *

"Hold on!" Kairi shouted. "You're walking to fast!"

Kairi and Yue struggled to keep up with Axel, who was walking at a pace that came close to jogging. They were currently in Betwixt and Between unsure about where they were actually going. Yue wasn't completely sure if Axel even knew.

Now that she wasn't being held back, Kairi could see that Yue had a frying pan with her. The same one she grabbed when she hid in her house, only to be caught moments later. "I'm being chased by someone," Axel said simply. "Stopping would mean I'd be caught. Can't say what'll happen to you two in that case."

"Then why'd you bother with all this?!" Kairi snapped.

Axel smirked slightly. "You two really do have unusual hearts," he said. "Even in a path of darkness like this nothing happens to either of you. You're average person would have become a Heartless by now."

"So, what about you?" Yue asked. "You're perfectly fine."

"It's because of this coat," the man said, tugging at the black coat he wore. "If I don't wear this, I would disintegrate and disappear."

"Disappear?" the black haired girl asked. Secretly, she handed the frying pan to Kairi.

"We Nobodies will eventually disappear," Axel explained. Slowly, Kairi inched her way around him. So long as his attention was on Yue, this might work. "So before I disappear… there's something I have to do. And I plan to have you and Kairi achieve that."

"What is it? The thing you need our help with?"

Axel's eyes traveled to the left. The only thing he could think of at the time was those afternoons on the clock tower. "I… only want to-"

The frying pan rang as soon as it struck it's target. Axel stood still momentarily before he fell forward in a dead faint. Kairi stood behind him, Yue's frying pan in her hands, held above her head. With a devilish grin, Pluto snickered. "Hurry," Yue said, taking Kairi's hand. She threw the cooking utensil to the side. "We gotta find a way out of here."

"Right," the redhead nodded. "Come on, Pluto!"

* * *

Slowly, Axel stood up. The back of his head felt like it just blew out. He bit back a few choice words directed at a pair of teenaged girls. Crap, where'd they go off to? "Even now you pick up stray puppies?" he heard from behind him. Whipping around, he found Saix with his Berserker Nobodies. "I've already seen right through you. Don't obstruct the plans of the Organization because of your whims."

"What are you doing?!" Kairi shouted. The Berserkers kept each girl in their grip, preventing them from running.

"This person will bring nothing but trouble for you," Saix explained to them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yue. She struggled against the Berserker that held her.

"Axel's going to use the both of you in order to turn Sora and Tian into Heartless."

"You're lying," Kairi growled.

A red and silver chakram suddenly whizzed over Kairi's head. The Nobody had held her began to disintegrate. Axel stood before them, one remaining chakram in hand. "Even if it's a traitor," Saix said bitterly. "Getting rid of you is such a pity. However, you still have to disappear."

He held his right arm to the side. His claymore appeared in hand. "If you feel it's such a pity," Axel said, hurling his second chakram as Saix. "Then let go of me while pretending not to see anything then!"

"However, I can't, do that," Saix growled. His eyes turned solid yellow, the scar on his face suddenly tripled in size. Even his weapon obtained several more spikes. _**"Disappear!"**_

The claymore slammed into Axel with tremendous force. This was bad. Usually Saix was calm and collected, but when he got like this, it was a huge contras. "Getting out of control is violating the rules," said Axel. He opened a corridor, preparing to step into it. This wasn't a fight he could win.

"You're escaping?" Saix demanded. "If this is so, then disappear in the shadows! Nobodies do not have any feelings such as friendship! What you're searching for is an illusion caused by the memories of those around you!"

Kairi's brow arched. What Saix said about picking up lost puppies sounded very familiar. Yes, she remembered. When she was still living in the world she was born in she was separated from her grandma, and got lost. An older boy found her trying not to cry. He offered to help her find her grandma, he even bough her ice cream. His friend, however teased him about picking up stray puppies, although Kairi didn't realize at the time that _she_ was the puppy. But, eventually, they did find Kairi's grandma. "Lea!" she shouted. "What he said, is a lie!"

Axel looked back at Kairi and Yue. Kairi looking at him with sadness, and pity, Yue simply with wide eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

His body and the back of his head were still aching when he seated himself on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Of course, he didn't instead for _this_ to happen. It seemed so easy in his head.

Axel eyes suddenly winded. He just realized how _painfully_ easy he made it for the Organization to obtain the fragment. The theory was that the fragment was at it's most vulnerable when it was either searching for a new host body, or if it returns to Kingdom Hearts. And the Organization needed the fragment to complete their Kingdom Hearts. The problem was that the person the fragment originally settled has had to have lost their life. In other words, in order to complete the Organization's Kingdom Heart, Yue needed to die.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Congratulations Axel, I do believe you've said the worst thing in this series. Honestly, I'm not surprised after your infamous usage of 'hell' in the GBA Chain of Memories.

Okay, I've got a lot to talk about this chapter, so…

Two scenes were taken from Final Mix, and the manga respectively. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which. We'll have at least two more scenes from Final Mix in the future.

I debated for a while on wither or not to give Sora and Tian the gems that corresponded with their respective Nobodies (Blue-Roxas, red-Inxat) or give them the one's to match their signature colors (red-Sora, blue-Inxat). In the end I decided on the red and blue respectively.

Even in the series earliest drafts, after Kairi escaped to Twilight Town, Axel was going to use Yue to get Kairi to willingly come. Then hitting Axel with the frying pan… that was one of the first scenes planed for this series. It was really funny in my head, and I can only hope it translated well on here.

It was spurred from a mix of both Tangled, and Axel's line that Kairi escaped him, which caused Saix to catch her. We never see how she escaped, we're just told by Axel that she got a way. Well, now we have one explanation. Also, in my headcanon, Lea and Kairi met at least once before Radiant Garden went to hell.

The theory Axel goes over about one host body for the Kingdom Hearts fragment needing to die before the fragment finds another body, is kinda my theory about the Princesses of Heart. Unless the Princesses are reincarnated over and over, there is no explanation about what happens when a Princess loses their life. The organ of the Princesses revealed in 3D kinda sorta backs this up, but I doubt that question will be answered.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty-Eight Return to Hollow Bastion**

"So, Long's gone to sulk?" asked Morgan. She leaned against an empty house in Hollow Bastion. Taiki sat on her shoulder, munching on a rice cake. The dog Axel asked her to watch over, Haru, was sound asleep in her coat pocket.

"He hasn't gone to _sulk_," the hooded Riku corrected. "He's just needs to clear his head."

"And Lola-whatever had to go with him?"

"She's just concerned."

The Black Mage sighed. If she was to be frank, she felt weird being in her homeworld again, even in the state it was in. It was just a reminder of how she was nowhere closer to her goal. Her blue and green eyes traveled to Riku. "Why're you keeping you're hood up?" she asked. "It's just me."

"But Sora and Tian will be here soon enough," said Riku. "I'd rather not have them see me with the face of their enemy."

Morgan waved a hand back and forth. She wasn't about to try to understand what was going through Riku's head. He would probably say he didn't want to see them until he conquered the darkness, and returned to his normal appearance. Then Morgan would say it was stupid and that they were his friends. Although, as of late, Morgan was under the impression that wasn't exactly the case with one of them. "So…" she drew out the word. "How long have you been in love with Tian?"

She could practically feel Riku's blush from the shadow's of his hood. Morgan began grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," Riku forced out.

"You're nose just grew three inches," Morgan said in a sing-song tone. She began bouncing slightly. "C'mon, I wanna hear the juicy details!"

Riku sighed. Two options. Give in and tell Morgan what she wanted to hear, or ignore her, and be bugged until he gave in. "I didn't even consider the thought until we traveled Castle Oblivion," Riku explained. "On Hook's ship Tian asked me if I ever thought of her as a girl, or just one of the guys. I never really thought about it, and ended up thinking about it a lot in the castle. I only realized it then."

"What about her question?" asked Morgan. "You figure out the answer?"

"Tian is one of the guys. But she's a girl too," Riku said with a shrug. "But, if I told her that we might have a repeat of the aftermath of the fight we got into with a few older kids."

"Ooooh! What happened there?"

Riku glanced at Morgan. Now he was getting annoyed. Morgan was just being nosey. "Might as well tell me," Morgan said. "I'm gonna be on you doughnuts and jelly otherwise."

He sighed heavily. "Long story short," he said rather fast. "In grade school I got into a fight with three sixth graders who were making fun of Tian behind her back. They got the best of me, then Tian interfered. When we chased them off, I told her I didn't need her help, then she got mad."

"Lemme guess," said Tiaki. "She doesn't know why you got into that fight, kupo."

"Nope."

Riku extended his hand to the side, a dark corridor appeared to the side. "I'm gonna scout the area," he said stepping through it.

Morgan and Taiki stood alone for a moment. A sly, devilish smirk crossed Morgan's lips. "What are you thinking, kupo?" asked Taiki.

"I'm just gonna fan the flames," Morgan said innocently. "_A little_."

* * *

At first glance, everything in Hollow Bastion seemed peaceful enough. Until a group of Soldier's crossed their paths. They quickly disappeared as soon as they saw the group of travelers. "You don't think…" Sora uttered.

"Looks like there's more Heartless, now," said Goofy.

"Hopefully it's just Heartless," Kuroi said, his arm's cross over his chest.

Like clockwork, several Nobodies crossed their path. With an irritated look on his face, Donald smacked Kuroi in the gut. The boy leaned forward, his arm's wrapped around his stomach. "What was that for?" he hissed.

"You jinxed it!" the duck countered.

"Let's just see how everyone's doing," Tian sighed.

"They're at Merlin's right?" asked Helia.

"They should be. That _has_ been their base of operation."

In the Hollow Bastion market place, they found a familiar blond man, leaning against the outer walls to one of the shops. "Hey, Cloud!" Sora called.

The man opened his blue eyes to find the group he once beat to a pulp in the coliseum standing in front of him. While he was a little vague on it, Cloud tried to use the power of darkness to find someone. Which lead him to teaming up with Hades. It backfired when the god of the underworld sent Cerberus on them. None of them knew he was actually from Hollow Bastion, too. "Whatcha doing?" asked Donald.

"I'll get him," Cloud said, mostly to himself. "This time we settle it."

"Uh, dude," Kuroi began, scratching the back of his head. "What're you talking about?"

"Me, and the person who embodies all the darkness in me."

"I thought you looked different kinda, Cloud," said Donald.

"Yeah, you get a new haircut?" asked Tian.

"If I do," Cloud continued. "It's his fault."

"Whose?" asked Sora.

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him."

Hayate let out a groan, his eyes rolled to the side. This guy wasn't making any sense. "Sure," Sora nodded. "What's he look like?"

"Silver hair," Cloud explained. "Carries a long sword."

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud."

"Be careful," Cloud looked up. "He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way."

"Is something wrong?" a familiar voice asked.

Cloud began to walk off, to which Aerith quickly followed. It wasn't as though Cloud didn't appreciate Aerith's concern, in fact, she always reminded him of his mother. But, that was a part of the reason why Cloud didn't want Aerith to get involved in this. He didn't need to be further reminded if his past failures. "It's nothing," he said. "I don't want you involved."

Aerith studied the man for a few, silent moments. "You mean you don't want me to be there when you go away again?" she concluded.

"I just - Listen, even if I go away, I'll come back."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"See?" Aerith questioned, in a way that sounded like a mother scolding her child. "You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go-get things settled."

"Huh?" Cloud questioned.

"No matter how far away you are… once you find your light… I'm sure it'll lead you back here. Right?"

"I suppose."

"So I'll stay here - and I'll cheer for you - Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay."

While Cloud walked off, Aerith and Sora began to discuss if Cloud will be okay and come back or not. Tian looked over her shoulder to find Helia's face red, a goofy smile on her face, and stary eyed. "What's with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said, her eyes locked on Clouds retreating figure. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

At the Restoration Committee base Cid typed away madly at the computer, and Yuffie stood over him. There was no sight of Leon or Zidane. When the door closed, Cid looked over his shoulder. "Hey, fellas," the blonde man greeted. "You're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yerselves over to Leon's."

"What kinda news?" asked Sora.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization."

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too?" asked Sora. "It looks like that's where our friends are."

"How'd you find the computer anyway?" asked Tian.

"Vincent," Yuffie explained. "He used to work in the castle back in the day, so he knows it pretty well."

"Really?" Kuroi asked. "He's always so vague about his past."

"That's just 'cause it brings back some bad memories," said Cid.

"Isn't it cool though!" Yuffie bounced. "We've got a powerful Heartless on our side!"

"Is it cool for Vincent though?" Tian muttered.

* * *

After being given direction's to the castle poster, where Leon, Zidane, and Vincent should be, they took off once more. They were walking through the bailey when someone said, "Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?"

Turning around Tian saw three tiny people, girls to be exact. One had short brown hair with a long ponytail, and green and blue eyes. Another blonde, dressed in yellow and orange, with green spiral eyes. And the last one was dressed in black leather with dark grey hair, and red eyes. Each one were flying without wings, or any kind of jetpack. "What's Leon's gang up to?" asked the brunette, Yuna.

"They got stuff to do over by the castle postern," Sora explained.

Yuna turned herself around, smiling boldly at her friends. "Scoop!" the blond, Rikku, cheered.

"Huh?"

"Let's report," the black clad Paine said.

"To who?" asked Donald.

Yuna turned back around, smiling slightly at the group. "Our leader, of course!"

"Yeah," Rikku nodded. "You know, Malefi-"

Paine suddenly swooped over, slapping a hand over Rikku's mouth. "Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace."

Maleficent? Great. Tian almost preferred it when she was being controlled by Ansem. At lest then she wasn't following them to every stinking world. "You're kidding…" Yuna whispered.

"Problem?" Paine asked, shoving Rikku to the side. "Okay, fine. You do the talking."

Without another word, Paine disappeared in a flash of light. Yuna faced the group, and gave them an apologetic bow. "So sorry about this," she said before she too, disappeared.

Rikku flashed them a smile and a flirty stance, following suite. "Well, that was random," Helia sighed.

"No kidding," Sora shrugged.

A little while later, they finally made it to the castle postern, where Aerith was waiting for them. "We heard you found Ansem's computer," Kuroi said.

"Uh-huh," Aerith nodded. "The King is very interested in it."

"The King?!" Donald exclaimed.

"He's with Leon and the others."

"We get to see the King!"

"Aerith," Tian began. "There wouldn't happen to be anyone else with him, would there?"

"There is," the brown haired woman nodded. "I didn't get his name though. He's a black rabbit with detachable limbs."

"Oswald?"

Tian's old summon, Oswald? What Aerith described really fit his description. But… how did Oswald and the King know each other?

* * *

One of the first things that caught Tian's attention, was the portrait of their fallen enemy. "Ansem…" Sora muttered.

"Garwsh," Goofy said, as the group walked up to the portrait. "I guess this must be his room."

"So, this is the guy you faced last year?" asked Helia.

"Yeah," Tian nodded. "The same one who tried to open the door."

"Where's the King?" Donald asked, his head turning from left to right.

When he turned around, Sora cupped his hand over his mouth, "Hello?"

"Hey, you," a female voice said.

A dark haired woman stood at the door they entered in. Her hair reached her mid-back, she had red-brown eyes, and wore a black outfit that greatly resembled Tian's out. "I'm looking for someone," the woman, Tifa said. "Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

All eyes glanced at Sora, who tugged at his own spiky locks. Tifa chuckled slightly. "Spikier."

Everyone either shrugged, or shook their head. "I'll just take a look around."

They left Tifa alone as she thoroughly checked the room. She patted down one of the walls for a few minutes. When she seemed done, she threw a sudden kick at the wall, with a force that rattled the entire room. "Sorry, to bother you," she said to the group.

Without any real rhyme or reason, the group suddenly stood in a straight line, their backs strait, and arm's flat against their sides. "No problem ma'am," they said in unison.

Tian's face and ears were beat red as Tifa walked out of the room. How much work would she have to do to be like _her_ when she was older? "So you made it," Leon said, leaning against the wall Tifa previously checked.

"Isn't the King and Oswald with you?" asked Sora.

Leon brought a finger to his lips. "You'll see them soon enough," he said.

"Hey!" Donald snapped.

"Here," Leon sighed. "This ought to tide you over."

Turning around, Leon placed his hand on the wall. A rectangular outline illuminated, and the wall disappeared, revealing a hidden hall. "This leads to Ansem's computer room," the brunette man explained. "Zidane and Vincent are already there. Just be careful. The computers are delicate. It's okay to touch them, but don't goof around."

"But you worked with him," Zidane's voice echoed. "Shouldn't you know it?"

"This is _Ansem's_ computer room," Vincent replied. "I was just a guard."

"What's going on?" Sora asked, leading the group into the room.

"Zidane's trying to break the computer," Vincent said bluntly.

"Am not!" the blond haired boy shot back. He stomped up to Leon. "All the good info, the stuff we could actually use against the Heartless, has a secret password. We can't figure it out."

"Ansem must've changed it," said Vincent. He too, walked up to Leon. "Just before the world went to hell ten years ago."

"Mind if we give it a try?" asked Tian.

"Just be careful," said Leon.

Goofy looked overhead. A small, blue, dog-like creature was hanging from the upper beam. His hands let go, but his feet didn't have the strength to hold on. He fell head first onto the computers complex keyboard. "Get offa there!" Donald snapped.

He leaped onto the keypad, after the blue creature, Stitch, who quickly dodge, and leaped off. Donald's shoulder's shook. However, it wasn't until he turned around, did he realize what he was doing. _"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."_

"Who's there?" Sora asked, his eyes traveled from left to right.

"_I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."_

"Okay, then," Tian began, her arm's crossed over her chest. "Where are you?"

Donald took a step forward in an attempt to get off. Unavoidably, he pressed another set of keys. The alarm system began to buzz loudly. "Donald!" the ducks friends, and the three natives said in perfect unison.

"I'm sorry!" the duck cried.

"_Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest."_

"Wait," Kuroi's brow arched. "How can a computer put us under arrest?"

Leon's eye's traveled to the wall, where a light was beginning to form. Something was very, very wrong. "Run!" he shouted.

Several blue-white beams shot out, hitting Sora, Tian, Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy. Their bodies began to break apart into smalls squares, much like a grid pattern. Helia let out a high-pitched cry. She pushed forward, her arm reached out to her friends. "Don't!" Leon ordered. He wrapped his arm's around Helia's waist, holding her back.

By now, all five of them had disappeared. "What happened?" Zidane asked, his hands clasped around Hayate's collar. The dog barked like mad. "How do we get them back?"

Vincent shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Personally, I fail to see how Cloud out-spikes Sora. Just sayin'. I am looking forward to Space Paranoids, even though I've never seen _Tron_ or _Tron Legacy_.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty-Nine Space Paranoids**

Tian opened her eyes to find light blue glass over her eyes. She slowly shifted herself onto her knees. Tian found herself in a skin-tight blue suite. Several parts of the suite where highlighted by a cyan blue light. Only Tian's upper arms to her shoulders, and knees were exposed. Possibly because of the lighting, but Tian's skin almost looked blue. She brought one hand to her head, she was wearing a helmet, that had most of her hair stuffed inside. "Tian," she heard from behind her. Sora walked up to her. He wore a similar suite to Tian, that vaguely resembled his usual clothes. "Do you know where we are?"

"No idea."

"Twerps!" Kuroi shouted.

They found Donald, Goofy and Kuroi, arms in the air, being lead down a ramp by a group of Heartless. They, too, were in suites that resembled their usual appearance. "Go on," Sora encourage. "Show 'em who's boss!"

A man in a grey and red suite suddenly appeared. His arms were folded behind his back. "Hello…?" an uneasy Tian said.

"I am Commander Sark," the man said simply.

"A Heartless Commander? Sora questioned. This man wasn't serious?

"Observe," said Sark.

His hand extended to the side, a red glow surrounded it. The light's on Donald, Goofy, and Kuroi's suites flashed between red and yellow, all three of them looked like they were in pain. "Okay," Sora quickly. "You're the boss! I get it."

Sark allowed his arm to fall. The trio suddenly fell over in pain. The group was soon taken to a sort of prison hold. The hold had a view of the world they were forcibly sucked into. It was like they were actually sucked into Ansem's computer. "Man," Sora sighed. He crossed his arm's over his chest, over looking Donald and Goofy, who were looking out the window. "What kind of a world is this, anyway?"

"Search me," Kuroi sighed. He crossed his own arm's over his chest.

"It'd probably help if any of us knew about computers," Tian muttered.

The only computers, to her knowledge, in Destiny Islands were at town hall, and the school office. Most of the islanders didn't know how to use them, or how they worked. Even interns at town hall went trough a two day training session on computers. "You're inside the mainframe computer system," a new voice said.

"A what system?" Sora asked, turning around.

"A computer system," the man who sat on the opposite end of the room repeated. "For processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ECOM. The original program was destroyed."

The man paused for a moment to stand up. "But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion OS.' He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."

Sora turned back to his friend. "Did you guy's get all that?" he asked.

'He kinda lost me with the techno-jargon,' Tian thought.

"I'm Tian," she said out loud, gesturing to herself. She gestured to the rest of her friends. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kuroi."

"With that configuration, you must be Users," Tron concluded.

"Users?" questioned Sora.

"You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?"

"What's the MCP?" asked Kuroi.

"The Master Control Program," explained Tron. "It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed."

"De-rezzed?!" Sora exclaimed. He didn't understand what it meant, but it really didn't sound good. "How do we get outta here?!"

Tron crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He walked up to, what looked like, a control system. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world," he explained. "But the MPC cut the power fifty microcycles ago. If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up."

"But in order to do that," Kuroi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aren't we gonna need to get out of here?"

"Precisely," Tron said, he gestured to the energy field that kept the trapped in the cell. "We're not going anywhere unless we unlock that energy field."

"Unlock, huh?" Tian smirked. She held her hand out forward. In a flash of white light, her Keyblade appeared in her hands. However, the Aubade's colors were no longer it's yellow and green, but cyan and black.

* * *

"Master Control," Sark addressed. "Why not just de-rezze Tron?"

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace," said the Master Control Program.

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power…"

"Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis."

"You are dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system - or else. End of line."

"Acknowledged," Sark replied.

* * *

She straightened her arm. A white beam shot out of the Keyblade, and into the energy field. The field disappeared in to small particles. "Shall we?" Tian asked, slinging her Keyblade over her shoulder.

"Remarkable," said Tron. "It seems you have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?"

"If you say so," said Sora. "Thanks, Tron."

Tron lead them to a moving platform that traveled up a vertical ramp. "I don't like this," Kuroi muttered, as Tron lead them to the canyon. "This has been way too easy."

"It has been," Tron agreed. He walked up to the energy core and began typing away on the control pad. "It's only a matter of time before Sark realizes we've escaped."

A light began to materialize in the center of the core. The core began to spin around, slowly, sinking into the floor. Pattern's on the floor began to light up. "Mission accomplished?" asked Sora.

"Yes," Tron nodded. "Now… will you do something for me?"

"You got it!"

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron asked. The lack of hesitation Sora showed was surprising to say the least.

"You helped us," said Donald. "Now it's our turn."

"You guy's really are Users. You're actions are totally illogical."

"That's how we like to do things," Kuroi said with a shrug.

"Let's hurry back to the pit cell."

The journey back to the pit cell was as uneventful as the journey to the core. Tian wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Back at the pit cell, the group left Tron alone, as he worked on the control system. Last thing anyone needed was for someone leave their arm or leg behind. "So, what did you want us to do?" asked Sora.

"Find my User," Tron said, standing up. "He'll give you the password to access the DTD."

"You bet!" replied Donald.

"DTD?" Kuroi asked, his head was tilted to the side slightly.

"DTD is the name my User gave to this dataspace," explained Tron. "Copies of all the original programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted."

"Is there stuff about the Heartless or Organization XIII?" asked Goofy.

"Most likely," replied Tron. He turned around and went back to the control system. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MPC. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MPC got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be - a free system for you - the Users."

"Gee, Tron," Goofy began. "Ain't the MPC one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it?"

"Actually… I don't know."

"That's fine," Tian said with a slight nod. "I'm sure you're User would know. Who is he?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Tron. "My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem?!" Sora repeated, stunned by this.

Tian's blood ran cold. Ansem? The same Ansem who used the Princesses of Heart, and Yue to open the door to darkness? The same Ansem who nearly plunged the worlds into total darkness? _That_ Ansem?

The monitor behind them began to blink on and off. "Looks like the MPC is on to us," Tron said, typing a few things in quickly. "I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system now!"

And what made things all the more awkward, Tron was completely oblivious to what conspired outside the system. Should they tell him? Should they tell him that it would be difficult to find the password since they took out Ansem a year ago? "Look, Tron…" Kuroi said, breaking the awkward silence. "See, Ansem…"

"We'll yet ya the password!" Donald exclaimed suddenly.

"Okay," Tron said, standing himself up. "You're good to go. Hurry!"

The group stood in front of the terminal. They disappeared from Tron's world in a beam of light.

* * *

Helia sat in Ansem's computer room with Hayate's head in her lap. Vincent and Zidane had faith that her friends would find their way back. "Still not back yet," Leon said entering the room. Thing's were threatening to get really crazy outside, right now, Zidane and Vincent were out helping the restoration committee.

"No," the blonde girl sighed.

"Don't worry about them, Helia," Leon said, placing a hand on the blonde girl's head. "They've gotten out of worse situations."

Helia's face turned red at this. Add another name to her list of crushes.

A beam of light hit the floor in front of the two. When the light died down, the group of travelers stood. Sora looked down at himself to find his usual black, red, and yellow clothes. "All right!" he exclaimed. He and Tian slapped both of their hands together in a double high five.

"We did it!" shouted Donald. The duck hopped up and down in place.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked.

"We were worried," Helia added, standing up.

Hayate ran up to Tian. He jumped onto Tian, with a force that nearly knocked her over. Sora gave Leon a lopsided grin. "Well, uh…" he said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "There's a… world inside this, computer, where these, um… programs live, and…"

The next five minuets were spent with the group doing their best to describe what happened in Tron's world. As well as Tron's request to find the password to the DTD. "So in other words," Leon concluded. "Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password."

"I think that's right," said Sora.

"But you've already defeated Ansem…"

"That's the problem," Tian said with a shrug. "How are we supposed to find the password?"

"So this is all a wild goose chase," Leon sighed.

"You're chasing what, now?" a new voice asked.

All heads turned to the room's entrance to find Tifa standing there with her hands on her hips. "Well, well!" she smiled. "A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around."

Without another word, Tifa left to look though the study once more. Sora lead the group out of the computer room to the study, where Tifa wasted no time in resuming her search. "She just won't give up…" Sora muttered. He sifted into his signature pose.

"And neither will we!" exclaimed Donald.

"C'mon," said Goofy. "We gotta look for that password!"

"Are we even sure it's in here?" Helia asked.

"He had to have written it down somewhere," said Kuroi.

Tifa stood in front of Ansem's portrait. She never did look behind it in her first check. "Excuse me," she said.

With seemingly little effort, Tifa removed the painting from the wall. Turns out there really was something written on the wall behind the painting. Though some of it looked like it was smudged out.

Standing in front of the spot once more, Tifa punched the wall. Dust floated down from the ceiling. She gave the group a shrug, apparently she didn't find what she was looking for. "What's this doodle?" Sora asked as soon as Tifa left.

"Hollow…" Donald read the faded. "Main… Security… Tron… Door to…"

"Looks like a diagram or something'," said Goofy.

"Door… to… darkness?"

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. He pointed to the letters on the wall "D- T- D! DTD!"

"What's up?" Leon asked, entering the room.

"Look!" Tian exclaimed, pointing at the diagram. "This has to be the dataspace! The DTD! The _D_oor _T_o _D_arkness!"

"What do you know," Leon said, walking up to the diagram. "But… that still leaves the password."

"Say, fellas," a new, high pitched voice said, catching everyone's attention. "Did someone mention the Door to Darkness?"

"That's what I heard," another voice added.

At the door to the study, stood two short figures, both dressed in black coats. One had noticeable round ears, that somehow stayed round no matter what angle you looked at them in. And the other _should_ have had long ears, however, they were absent. "Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Oswald, too," Tian smiled.

King Mickey placed a finger to his mouth. The mouse looked over his shoulder, then gestured for Oswald to help him. Together, they closed the door. Satisfied, Mickey removed his hood. Within seconds the King was nearly pounced to the floor by Donald, with Goofy joining in seconds later.

Oswald removed his hood. He proceeded to remove his detachable ears from his sleeves, and locked them in place on his head. "Long time no see!" said Sora.

"Shh!" Mickey shushed him. "The Organization might be listening!"

Tian suddenly wrapped her arms around Oswald. Much like how Mushu and Simba were Sora's summons, Oswald was hers. The Lucky Rabbit had a unique, if not somewhat cringe-worthy ability to remove his limbs painlessly. "Wait," Tian muttered, holding Oswald out in front of her. "I didn't you knew the King."

"What?" Oswald said with a slight shrug. "I never told you Mickey's my younger half-brother?"

_Half-brother_? As in they have a parent in common? Now that Tian got a good look at both of them, there was a bit of a resemblance between the two. "No…" Tian said finally, shaking her head. "No you didn't."

"Well, in my defense," Oswald said, pointing at himself. "You never asked."

"Well, how is that supposed to come up in a conversation? 'Hey do you happen to be related to the King we're looking for?'"

"You mentioned the Door to Darkness?" Mickey asked.

"Uh, yes, sir!" Donald and Goofy said in unison, straight as a stick.

"Ya see…" began Goofy. "We're lookin' for the secret password."

"Password?" Oswald asked, confused. Tian placed him onto the floor, and the rabbit hopped up beside Mickey.

"I think they mean like a code," said Mickey. Leon's eyes rolled in a knowing fashion. "Well, the Door to Darkness can only be opened by the Seven Princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle…"

"Of course…" Leon muttered. He turned on his heel, and headed back into the computer room.

"What're you tryin' to do?" asked Mickey.

"With that password, we can access Ansem's research data," Sora explained.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" Mickey bounced suddenly.

Wait… _what? _"Em… Your Majesty," Tian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We already defeated Ansem. You were there… well, kinda…"

Oswald snickered slightly. "Looks like someone's got some explaining to do."

"Guess so," Mickey said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" said Donald.

"Okay… but first," Sora said slowly. "I've got a question…"

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys," Leon said suddenly.

The group looked from Leon, to Mickey, back to Leon, and back to Mickey. "Don't worry," the mouse reassured. "I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "We will, too."

"Then let's talk more later."

"We'll hold you to it," Tian smiled.

The group filed out of the room, all but Helia and Hayate. "You're Majesty," Helia said. "I've been wanting to know… Why was it so important for me to come with Sora, and the others?"

Oswald suddenly looked down at his arm. "Eh… Hey, look at my wrist," he said. "I think I left my eh… bird… in the… laundry… Bye!"

The rabbit quickly opened the door, and hopped down the hallway. Mickey looked up at the blonde girl. "I realize, what I'm about to ask of you is asking a lot," the mouse admitted. "But, Helia, it's very important."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I had such a hard time figuring out what Tian and Kuroi's look in Space Paranoids was gonna be. Kuroi's turned out stupid! I just bearly like Tian's!


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty DTD**

They were back in the pit cell they were previously held in, but Tron was nowhere to be seen. "Gawrsh," Goofy said, walking up to the monitor. "I wonder where Tron is."

"Don't touch that!" shouted Donald.

Sora, Tian, Kuroi, and Donald suddenly disappeared in a column on white light. Goofy turned around to find his friends weren't there. "Uh, I didn't do it!" the goof shouted before a white column consumed him.

They were transported to a large grid. "I didn't touch nothin'!" Goofy shouted again.

"Welcome to the game grid," a voice over an intercom said. Tian was pretty sure it was Sark.

"Game grid?" Sora repeated.

"That's right, you have been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well… no one wins."

"We're not gonna play you're games!" Donald shouted.

"You have no choice."

"Fine," Tian shot back. "What's the game?"

A pair of light cycles appeared before the group. "Looks like we're gonna have to team up," Kuroi said. "I think we can get by if Donald rides someone's shoulders."

"Why me?" the duck asked bitterly.

"Seriously?" Tian questioned, her brow raised in confusion. "Even with Helia and Hayate with us, you're the shortest one of us. And Hayate doesn't even count."

Donald began to grumble. In the end, Goofy, with Donald on his shoulders, got onto the light cycle with Sora, and Kuroi, with Tian. "Do either of ya know how to drive these things?" asked Goofy.

"No," the Keyblade wielders replied in unison.

It seemed as though the game was to go through a maze that would show up just as the light cycles reached a certain point. However, to make things all the more needlessly complicated by the Heartless that would show up to knock them off the bikes.

The cycles themselves could double as an effective weapon with a bit of maneuvering. And if they couldn't use the light cycles, Donald and Kuroi worked their weapons.

Just when it seemed like they won, a large, purple Heartless appeared. The Heartless shot out an electrified beam, that broke right through the wall that kept them trapped in the grid. This was just too perfect. "All right!" Sora punched the air. "It looks like we can escape through here!"

However, they weren't about to escape _that_ easily. The maze suddenly became more complicated. And more Heartless, Heartless on wheels, appeared to make things all the more difficult. Neither light cycle slowed down when they finally got a clear shot to the hole in the wall.

* * *

When they appeared back in the pit cell, everyone nearly fell back. "Fun game, huh?" Sora asked with a weak smile.

"Oh, hush," Tian grumbled.

Slowly, Sora straightened himself up. His eyes traveled to the side, to find Tron passed out on the floor. "Tron!"

Groggily, and unbalanced, Tron stood himself up. He swayed slightly by the time Sora and Tian approached him. "I don't understand," he said. "Why are you here?"

"We came to give you the password," Sora explained.

Tron brought at hand to his head. "Why didn't you just transmit the data?"

"Transmit?" questioned Donald.

Kuroi's eye twitched. Surely Leon or someone in the Committee knew what Tron meant by transmitting data. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" he growled. One more communication failure, and he was about ready to show of his colorful vocabulary.

Tron suddenly swooned forward. Sora and Tian caught him by the shoulders. "Are you all right?" Tian asked.

"I'll be all right," Tron reassured. He used the two Users in front of him as support, in his attempt to stand back up. "Once we access the DTD."

Despite the state he was in, Tron was able to keep up with the others pretty well as they traveled the canyon. Even when they came across Heartless, Tron was able to fight back with a weapon he said was called an Identity Disk, a standard weapon.

They made it into the Dataspace with little trouble outside the Heartless. As soon as they made it to the system, Tron was quick to get to work. "All right, what's the password?" he asked.

"Belle, Snow White…" said Donald.

"Aurora, Alice…" added Goofy.

"Jasmine, Cinderella…" Kuroi added.

All eyes traveled to Sora. His own eyes moved down sideways. "Kairi," he finished.

"Got it," Tron said, typing in the last name.

An error noticed appeared on the screen. "You're sure that's it?" Tron asked. "We only have three chances in total before we're kicked out."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. He crossed his arm's over his chest. "What are we missing?"

They shouldn't have been missing anything. The seven Princesses of Heart were needed for accessing the Door to Darkness. No… No that wasn't _completely_ right. Ansem needed one more key to open the Door. "Type in the same names again," Tian instructed. "This time add the name, Yue."

Obediently, Tron typed in the name of the Princesses, this time adding in Yue's name. The screen suddenly turned from blue to green. "That did it!" said Tron.

A sirens rang from overhead, prompting the five travelers to back up in surprise. "Now switching DTD from hibernation to activate mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the processes is running."

Tron turned back to the screen. Almost immediately, he began typing away furiously. "Oh no!" he gasped.

"Another game?" Kuroi sighed.

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!"

Large Heartless insignias appeared on the three monitors, from which, Heartless appeared. "Tian, you get the monitors," Sora instructed, summoning his Kingdom Key. "We'll get the Heartless."

"You're only letting me get them because you open the gates," the black haired teen muttered.

The monitors weren't that difficult to get with a good back up. It really wasn't that hard to freeze the monitors when there weren't any Heartless in the way. Once the last of the monitors were taken care of, Tron approached the system, and placed his hand on it. The circuits on his suite began to light up. "I'm as good as new!" he beamed at the Users. "All my functions have been restored!"

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

The sirens went off once again. The system behind Tron went from their usual blue and green, to red and orange. A red beam shot down right in the middle of the group, prompting everyone to either jump back or be thrown back. "Finally," the MCP's voice boomed. "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

"Emergency destruct program?" Tian repeated. "Why would you need a… Who _builds_ that?!"

Immediately, Tron turned himself around. He placed his hand back on the system, the data traveled back into the system. He typed away furiously, as though it were his second nature. It probably was.

"Program!" the MCP snapped. "You changed the password!"

"There," Tron turned his attention back to the others. "That should buy us some time."

"Tell us what's going on!" Sora pleaded.

"The MPC's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower," explained Tron.

"What's a I/O tower?" Goofy asked Kuroi in a hushed tone.

"I have no friggin' clue," Kuroi responded.

"What do we do?" asked Donald.

"We've got to protect the User town," replied Tron. "Let's head to the tower!"

It was either really convenient, or a stroke of good luck that the tower wasn't that far away. Tron lead the way into the communication room. In the center of the room was a dark pillar. "It must be total chaos outside," said Tron.

"If se don't do something quick, there's gonna be trouble inside too," Kuroi added.

Tron's head turned back to the hallway they entered. They ran into the hall to find a large, purple machine, the Hostile Program. "I'm disappointed in you, Program," said the MCP. "Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because I want to help them," Tron replied. "Something written into my code commands me to do what is right."

"Really? And what command would that be?"

Tron shrugged slightly, unable to find the right words. "I can't really say for sure," he admitted.

"Friends," said Sora. "They help each other, that's all."

"And that 'code,'" Tian added. "It's like you're 'heart' telling you to do the right thing."

"Guy's!" Kuroi shouted suddenly. His grey and blue gunblade appeared in his hand. "Look out!"

The Hostile Program began to spark. Beam's shot out from it, walls began to form around them, boxing everyone in. 'How much more difficult can this be from a Heartless?' Tian thought to herself.

The answer to that question varied. They only really made progress when they got it to freeze, but that only lasted for so long. But, it wasn't like it was that difficult to get it to freeze, usually Kuroi just had to shoot at it, or Tron, thrown his Identity Disk. The Program fell to the floor, twitching slightly. A bright light filled the room as it was finally de-rezzed.

The pillar that once stood in the center of the room was now a very, very light pink, almost white. Tron knelt in front of the monitor, punching in various numbers and codes. "I really owe you one," he said. "With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want."

"What Ansem would want…" Sora muttered weakly.

Right, Tron still didn't know what happened outside, just a year ago. Still, he had to find out about it one way or another. "Listen, Tron," Sora began. "We didn't get the password from Ansem."

"We kinda figured it out ourselves," Tian finished. "By chance."

"And one more thing," Sora continued. "Ansem - was our enemy."

"Well… he still is…" Tian muttered. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I… think…"

"Well, actually…" Tron stood up. "He's my enemy, too."

"Wait," Kuroi placed a hand on the side of his head. "What?"

"Ansem took ECOM's original system and customized it for his own use," explained Tron. "I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay," Sora nodded. "But… now I _really_ don't get it."

"I don't understand it either," said Tron. "But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek."

Something really didn't add up. The way Tron spoke of Ansem made it sound like he was a decent guy. Not like the man they fought last year. So, did something happen to Ansem? Something bad that made him change? "Now go - before the MCP starts acting up again!" Tron urged. "Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you wont have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"Access channel?" questioned Sora.

"I knew you'd ask," Tron grinned. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected."

"Wait," Tian said quickly. The transportation process was beginning. "What's the new password?"

"You," said Tron. "My friends… are the new password."

"Thanks Tron!" Sora smiled. "Take care of yourself!"

"You too! And give my best to the Users!"

* * *

"Well, that's that!" Sora grinned, walking up to Leon.

Smiling slightly, Leon gestured to the computer screen behind him. "Look."

The screen was an orange backdrop with five eight-bit pixels of Sora, Tian, Kuroi, Donald, and Goofy. The message 'Thank you!' was written underneath. "So," began Leon. "Where do we start?"

"I know!" Sora turned to the older brunette. "Let's access the DTD!"

With a slight nod, Leon approached the computer. "The King and Oswald are checking the situation in town," he explained. His fingers glided across the keys. "They'll be back soon, don't worry?"

"Where's Helia?" asked Kuroi.

"She's in the study. She said she wanted to be left alone."

The barking of a dog echoed in the room. Hayate ran up to his owner, rubbing his head against her leg. "Hey, Hayate," Tian smiled. She bent down scratching the golden retriever's ears. "Were you a good boy?"

The dog barked in response. "Hey," Leon glanced over his shoulder. "It's asking for a password."

"That's easy," Goofy said happily. "It's…"

"Sora!" the spiky haired brunette interrupted.

"Tian," the black haired girl stood up.

"Kuroi.

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"That's…" Leon said typing in the names. "To the point."

"Well?" Sora asked, walking up to him.

The screen suddenly changed. "That did it," Leon grinned. "We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did."

"Hold on," Tian marched up to him. "After all that work, which we found out was kinda easy to avoid, you're just gonna leave?"

"I'm coming right back," Leon glanced at the screen. "Why don't you start loading the data and copying it down? It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?"

Leon walked out of the room, leaving behind five computer illiterates. "He dose realize we don't know how these things work, right?" Kuroi muttered.

"Just a few keystrokes," Sora muttered. "Right…"

He pressed a few keys at random, and a new window appeared on screen. "It's doing something!"

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know," Goofy suggested.

"Riku and Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, pressing a few more keys.

"Long and Yue!" Tian added.

A red window reading 'data error' appeared on screen. Sora sighed, "Even Ansem's computer doesn't know…"

Tian took a step back. She brought a hand to her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. Sora walked away from the computer. Goofy decided to take thinks into his own hands. "Whatcha doing?" asked Donald.

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies," Goofy said.

He typed in the words 'Nobody.' A window with the Nobody insignia appeared on screen. However, two seconds later, the error window appeared. _"The data is corrupted," _a mechanical voice from the computer said.

"How about the Organization?" Goofy asked, typing in the word.

The computer searched through the system until the same error window and message popped up again. _"The data is corrupted." _

"Stupid computer!" Sora snapped, slamming his fist onto the keyboard.

"Cool it, Sora!" Kuroi said, pulling him back. "Leon said this thing's delicate."

A window sudden appeared on the screen. There was an image of a middle aged man with platinum blonde hair. "Who's this guy?" Tian asked.

"Whelp, I see ya got thing's workin'!"

"Yeah, after they beat the information outta it."

The group looked over their shoulders to find King Mickey and Oswald standing at the doorway. "Good goin'," Mickey said, walking up to them. "The computer should tell us the things we need to know."

"But it keeps sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled," said Goofy.

"All we got is some picture of a guy we don't know," Sora said. He gestured to the screen behind them.

Mickey looked over Sora's shoulder. He jumped out of surprise. "Ansem the Wise!" he exclaimed.

The group exchanged looks of confusion. "Come on," Sora grinned weakly. "Are you teasing us again?"

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, your Majesty?" asked Donald.

"Of course I do!" Mickey replied. "And this is him! I'm positive!"

"Excuse me?" Sora said. He walked up to Mickey, and grabbed his hand, leading the mouse of out of the room. "Could you come this way, please?"

Oswald fell behind as the rest of the group followed Sora and Mickey. The rabbit sighed. "Mick, you've got some 'splainin' to do."

* * *

Sora lead the King back to the study. Helia sat at the desk, she appeared to be a little distracted, as she hardly noticed her friends entering the room. "Look," said Sora. He released Mickey in front of Ansem's portrait. "_This_ is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked _really_ hard to defeat?"

"Oh, that's right," Mickey said to himself. "I never finished explaining. Well, that man in the picture is defiantly the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts - the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody he was."

"You mean…" Sora said thoughtfully.

The group remained silent for a moment to take in what the King was telling them. That the Ansem they fought, wasn't really Ansem, just his Heartless. Until it finally sunk it.

"_**Whaaaat?!"**_

* * *

**Authors Note:** And we're almost at the point where the shit hits the fan. Which I'm kinda looking forward to. Yay!


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty-One Heartless Invasion, Xemnas' Secret?**

"_**Whaaaat?!"**_

The sudden out burst caused Helia to jump. She tumbled out of the chair she sat in, and hard onto the floor. The blonde looked up to find her friends circled around the painting, thunderstruck at the resent revelation about the enemy the knew as 'Ansem.' "We went though all that trouble to defeat an imposter?" a distraught Sora asked. He hunched himself over low.

"Yup," Mickey replied. "A fake. But he still had to be stopped."

"But all that was just some Heartless on steroids?!" Kuroi exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it…" Tian murmured. "He _did_ have the Heartless insignia on his chest…"

"Aw, I can't believe it," Donald muttered.

"Uh, I'm kinda confused," said Goofy. "If he's a fake, what happened to the real Ansem?"

"Whelp, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out," said Mickey.

"We do kinda have one lead," said Oswald. He hopped up to the group with Helia at his side. "But we lost track of it. According to Mick, the real Ansem, Ansem the Wise, should know about Organization XIII and what they're planning."

Goofy pondered for a moment. "You have more?" Kuroi asked. "We've kinda taken in a lot today."

"Well, let's see," said Goofy. "Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem became a Heartless."

Tian's face paled. She _really_ didn't like where Goofy was going with this. "If there's a Heartless, there's a Nobody, too," she said.

"You got it," said Oswald.

"And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization," said Mickey. He looked back at the painting of the fake Ansem. "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella."

"Can't imagine why," Oswald muttered.

"So, where'd you meet this guy?" asked Sora.

"Gosh," Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't remember. Ansem the Wise - the real Ansem - must know the impostor's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it."

"You…!" Sora growled at the painting. "You started all this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi…"

Tian's hands balled up. Right now, she really wanted to verbally blame someone for her misfortune, but Sora already beat her to it with Ansem, or whatever his name was. "Your Majesty," Tian said, looking down at the anthropomorphic mouse. "Do you know where Riku and Long are?"

Mickey suddenly tensed. "They're…" he said slowly. His shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry. I can't help.""Really your Majesty?" Sora pleaded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Sora, Tian."

"What about Kairi and Yue? Organization XIII might've kidnapped them."

Mickey's ears twitched. "Everyone… I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But - I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound - and free to chose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Riku, Long, Kairi, and Yue together."

The room begin to shake furiously. Oswald hopped over to the window, and took a quick peek outside. "Well, since were helping friends now," he said. "I think we might want to help our friends here."

* * *

The Heartless had broken through the wall that blocked them out of Hollow Bastion, threatening to flood the town. Several Nobodies, Dusks and Dancers, did their best to fight them off. Among the chaos stood Maleficent and Pete. However, the large cat was a little more than intimidated by the number of both Nobodies and Heartless. "Hear me, my Heartless!" Maleficent declared. She had one arm extended forward. "Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!"

"What, are you nuts?" Pete questioned. The worry in his voice was more than obvious. "We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!"

Pete turn around, then bounded out of the room. Maleficent's eyes traveled to the side, as thought to look at Pete's retreating figure. "Pathetic coward," she said disdainfully.

The room was now filled with just Nobodies, the Heartless were completely wiped out. She was not about to accepted failure so soon. But, to top everything off, Sora, Tian, and their group ran into the room. Green flames surrounded her as she began to disappear. There was accepting failure, and then there was counting one's losses. There's a difference. "Heartless!" Maleficent's voice boomed in the room. "Leave the white ones. Turn you're attention to Sora and his friends!"

This order left them with a horde of Heartless and Nobodies to take care of. The Heartless, they were fairly easy to take care of. But the Nobodies? Tian noticed this before that the Nobodies, whatever the breed, seemed to be stronger than the Heartless. That may have been why the Nobodies were also fighting the Heartless.

When the last of the enemies were gone, the three fairies came flying up to them. "Where's Maleficent?" asked Yuna.

"She took off," said Tian.

"Well," Rikku said, placing her hands on her hips. "That was _pret_-ty lame of her."

"I guess we picked the wrong side," Paine said simply.

The fairies turned around to talk among themselves. What were the group supposed to do now? Just leave them? See if they were going to talk to them more? "Umm, you know," Kuroi said, breaking the very awkward silence among them. "If you want to pick sides that badly, Leon and the other's could use the help."

The fairies looked back at Kuroi and the others. "Does this Leon have any treasure?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Donald exclaimed.

"Perfect!" cheered Rikku.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Sora.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning," said Yuna.

"Just three treasure fanatics," added Paine.

"Later, taters!" Rikku waved.

The three disappeared in small pillars of light. "Did Leon…" Sora began slowly. "Really have any treasure?"

Donald chuckled darkly. Tian brought a hand to her forehead, groaning. "This is totally gonna come back and bite us in the asses," she said.

Running outside to the Postern, the party came across a strong beam of light. When the light died down, an adult man stood up. He was dressed in black, with long silver hair, and a black, angelic-like wing from his right back side. He turned around to reveal a flawless face and cat-like green eyes. "Sora," Donald exclaimed. "It's Sephiroth!"

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" asked Goofy.

"Did Cloud tell you that?" asked Sephiroth. "Then he must understand now."

"What are you going to do with Cloud?" Helia asked. Her fist was currently balled up in front of her mouth.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you," said Sora.

"I see…" the silver haired man said, mostly to himself. "He wants to meet me again."

He began to walk off at a steady pace. "Then I should give him what he wants," Sephiroth continued. "That last bit of light is always the headrest to snuff out."

The man suddenly lifted into the air, then disappeared in in darkness. "That was kinda weird," Kuroi said.

"No kidding," the spiky haired brunette snorted.

Helia looked to her side to find someone missing. "Where's Tian?" she asked.

Kuroi glanced over his shoulder to find Tian crouched down by the stairs in a fetal position. "What's you're problem?"

"That… _hair_…" Tian forced out. "I don't even know any women who grow it that long!"

A collective groan came from Sora and Kuroi.

* * *

Leon drove his gunblade through a Heartless. He and Aerith were gathering their 'troops' to fight off the Heartless. "We'll help you!" Sora shouted, running up to them.

Aerith glanced over her shoulder. "Sora! Behind you!"

A group of Dancer Nobodies appeared behind the group. From overhead, a familiar black rabbit leap down, driving his own Keyblade through the nearest Nobody. His Keyblade resembled a paintbrush, dripping with paint and thinner. Taking out the last of the Nobodies, Oswald allowed his Keyblade to disappear. "Since when did you have a Keyblade?" asked Goofy.

"Always did," the rabbit replied. "But, for whatever reason, I couldn't use it as a summon gem."

"Is there anything else your not telling us?" asked Helia.

"I've got four hundred and twenty kids waiting for me at home."

Six faces suddenly paled. Four hundred and twenty kids? 'Well, he is a rabbit…' Tian thought.

"I suddenly feel bad for their mother…" Sora said weakly.

"Actually, it's _mothers_," Oswald corrected. He suddenly took a wallet out of the pocket of his coat. "I've had an on-again, off-again relationship with two women, and ended up having children with both of them."

He showed the a two pictures. One of Oswald and a cat in a pink dress surrounded by tiny light blue, rabbit-cat hybrids. The second had Oswald with a female rabbit in a red dress and tiny blue rabbits. Both the female rabbit and the cat had black fur… so why did their kids have blue fur?

"The King's at the bailey," Leon suddenly shouted. "You better head over there!"

"Oh, right," Oswald slapped his forehead. "I was supposed to tell you that."

"Then, let's go," Sora urged.

The bailey had been blown to bits, allowing Heartless to enter the town. "Aw, man…" Tian muttered.

Countless Heartless were making their way straight for Hollow Bastion. If something wasn't done, it would have been so much like the events of ten years ago that lead Hollow Bastion into the state it was in now.

Thankfully, the Restoration Committee were already on the job. Yuffie caught her shuriken, but fell over, tired. There was far too many for just one person to take care off. The ninja's strength suddenly returned to her, thanks to a Cure spell cast by Aerith. "Yuffie!" the brunette ran up to her.

"I'm fine," Yuffie said, getting onto her knees. She stood up and smile at Aerith. "Thank you, though."

* * *

The blue dog-like creature from Ansem's computer room, named Stitch shortly before the world he landed in fell to darkness, flipped over in the air. He carried to lazier guns in his hands, and fired at the nearest Heartless.

* * *

Paine ran to the edge of a cliff side, a Heartless was hot on her tail. Once it was close enough she leap up, she landed on the Heartless to get some elevation and flipped over. Suddenly, Yuna and Rikku barreled straight for the Heartless, kicking it off the cliff. The two cousin's gave each other a high five.

* * *

Cloud, Leon, and Zidane stood with their backs together, their choice weapons drawn out in front of them, as the Heartless inched their way closer and closer. "You two think you can handle this many?" asked Leon.

"I can, naturally," replied Zidane. "You'll have to ask Cloud."

"Well," said Cloud. "Might be tough if one more shows up."

Leon smirked. "Then that'll be the one I take care of."

"Since when were you fighting?" asked Zidane.

The three suddenly broke apart, slashing furiously at the army of Heartless.

* * *

"_Vincent… I loved…"_

"_Tell me, why would a Heartless fight against it's own kind?"_

"_Why should I expect you to understand?"_

Vincent removed his three barreled gun from it's hoister. He fired bullet's a the Heartless. So long as he was around, the only Heartless that would enter the town, would be him.

* * *

Cloud stood, surrounded by Heartless. He gripped his Buster Sword tight in his hands. In a flash, half the Heartless disappeared. The blonde man looked to find the familiar face of an old enemy of his. "Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. He held his sword out in front of him.

Sephiroth walked forward, his Masamune pointed at Cloud. "I understand you've been looking for me," said Sephiroth.

"Yeah," replied Cloud. "Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away."

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"

"Shut up!" the blonde countered.

"Face it - you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!"

"You don't know me!"

"Cloud!" a woman shouted.

A spasm of pain shot though Cloud. "I know," Sephiroth replied. "Because… I am you."

With that said, the silver haired man disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. Cloud looked over his shoulder slightly. He took off running. "Cloud!" Tifa shouted at Cloud's retreating figure. "Cloud, wait!"

Heartless circled around Tifa. She held her hands up, then sank into a fighting stance. Her arm slammed against a Heartless that approached her from behind. Tifa threw her leg into another Heartless.

* * *

"Leon, everybody," Sora said under his breath. "Hang in there!"

Mickey suddenly leaped down from the cliff overhead. Upon landing he held his arms out. "Okay, fellas," he said. "You've gotta find Riku and the others!"

"But Leon and the other's are our friends too!" Sora argued.

"They need our help!" Tian added.

"Don't worry," Mickey replied. "There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But we made a promise…" Tian said.

"Then let us keep it for you," Oswald said, walking up to his half-brother.

"Donald! Goofy!" Mickey instructed. "Take Sora and Tian, then get goin'!"

Donald and Goofy silently exchanged looks. They knew searching for their friends was important to Sora and Tian, but so wasn't helping their friends here. They exchanged glances with Kuroi and Helia, both of who nodded in response. "You're Majesty!" Donald declared.

"We understand," added Goofy. "We'll go search for Riku and the others!"

"Right," Mickey nodded. "Watch for danger!"

"You be careful, too!" Donald said.

"Wait, you guys!" said Sora.

"Don't bother fighting it," Kuroi said, draping one arm around Sora's shoulders. "Like they said, they got it under control."

"But we can't just leave!" Tian argued.

"Tian, do as you're told!" Donald ordered.

"You're comin' with us," added Goofy. "Whether ya want to or not!"

"Just do as you're told," said Helia. "Everything will turn out all right."

Sora was about to open his mouth to argue when he noticed the smile on his friends faces. The brunette smiled slightly. "Gotcha," he said in a hushed.

"Thank you," Tian said.

"Well then, skedaddle!" said Goofy.

The six ran pass Mickey and Oswald. They leaped of the ledge they stood on, much to the surprise of the King. "We're sorry, Your Majesty!" Sora said quickly.

Donald and Goofy saluted. "Hope you can forgive us!" Goofy shouted.

Mickey watched his friends retreating figures. "Seriously," Oswald said, his arm's crossed over his chest. "Are you surprised?"

"No," Mickey shook his head. "I'm not."

* * *

An energy beam shot out of the hooded figures hand, destroying the security camera. He removed his hood reveal a man with long silver, grey hair, and gold-orange eyes. He carried a black bundle under his arm. He approached his old master's computer, and popped a CD in. He waited for the disk to load when it asked for a password. He typed in 'another.'

The computer asked for six passwords in total. One by one, Xemnas typed them in. Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. The original names of the Organization's founding members. As of now, however, half of the founding members, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion perished in Castle Oblivion. In the end it didn't matter for his master plan.

Xemnas stepped back, the CD popped out. He walked into the next room, where the hidden passage appeared, leading him to the old Heartless Manufactory. The very place where his experiments on human hearts and Heartless.

"_Master Ansem… Regarding the experiment I presented the other day… With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"_

"_I forbid it! Forget all this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking…"_

"_Xehanort… Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

It baffled Ansem that a man like his former Master was so afraid to find answers. To gain knowledge. Ansem the Wise had to go, Xemnas had to replace him. He made it far too easy. From Ienzo convincing him to build this manufactory, to banishing him to the Realm of Darkness.

Xemnas finally approached the chamber he was searching for. The doors opened for him, allowing him inside. He seated himself on the chair in the center of the room. The chains on the floor immediately began to light up. His eyes locked on the suite of armor at the far corner of the room. It looked like it might have been worn by a woman. It was the same suit of armor that was found they day Ansem and his apprentices found him passed out without memory. Rested beside the armor, was a Keyblade.

A few feet away from the armor, was a humanoid Heartless encased in crystal in a sleep-like state. The Heartless vaguely resembled that of a teenaged girl. This Heartless was spared of Xemnas' experiments. He forbade it. "It's been a long time," he said. "My friends."

Xemnas stood up and approached the crystal. He placed his hand crystal, crack's began to break through the crystal. Shards flew across the room, the Heartless fell limp onto the floor. Darkness radiated from the body, when it cleared, the Heartless looked more human. Her skin was tan, her hair was long, and black. The only downside was that she wasn't wearing clothes, making the Heartless insignia on her chest in plane sight.

The leader of Organization XIII took the bundle and unfolded it, to reveal a spare coat. The Heartless groaned, she opened her eyes to reveal the yellow eyes of a Heartless. "Do you remember who I am?" asked Xemnas. He draped the spare coat over her.

"Xe…" the Heartless stuttered. "Xehanort…"

"But you are to call me Xemnas from now on," the Nobody instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes.."

The Heartless slipped her arm's through the coat's sleeves. Slowly, she tried to get up onto her feet, but fell forward. She was caught by Xemnas, who collected her into his arms. "You have been asleep for ten years," Xemnas explained.

"Who am I?" the Heartless asked, as Xemnas carried her out the room.

"You were once a friend. However, you have been split into two. Until we can find your other half, you are to be called Agana."

"Agana…" the newly dubbed Heartless repeated.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This was gonna include the fight with Demyx, but I relaized it'd work better next chapter.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty-Two The Melodious Nocturne - A Thousand Heartless**

Running out of the hole in the bailey, the group pulled to a stop. Blocking their way was the same young man with blonde hair done in a mullet that stole the Olympus Stone. "Hey," Demyx greeted. "You guys are looking lively."

Tian pinched the bridge of her nose. "We already wiped your ass in the Underworld," she growled. "Just save all of us the trouble and leave. Seriously, how'd you get into something like Organization XIII?"

"You know, I think I liked you better before," Demyx replied, with his arm's crossed over his chest. "You didn't run your mouth _as _much."

Tian's brow arched in confusion. He liked her better before? When the heck did they ever meet? "Forget it, Tian," Sora said, reading the expression on her face. "Bet he can't even fight."

"Yeah, but we can!" added Donald.

"You shouldn't judge by appearance," Demyx argued.

Immediately, the group of six, plus one dog, sunk low into their own fighting stances. Demyx quickly turned himself around. "I _told_ them they were sending the wrong guy," he muttered to himself.

"Seriously?" muttered Kuroi. He lowered his gunblade. "What's with this loony?"

"Remember," said Goofy. "The Organization is made up of Nobodies."

"Ah, right - no hearts."

"Oh, we do have hearts!" Demyx turned around. "Don't be mad…"

"You can't trick us!" Donald shouted.

"Silence, traitors," the Nobody said darkly, his attention locked on Sora and Tian. A sudden contrast to the guy who was in way over his head.

Water began to form around Demyx. A dome quickly surrounded him, water traveling upward to his skyward stretched hand. In a flash of water and light, Demyx's sitar appeared. "Dance water, dance!"

Water clones appeared around the area. Those were easy enough to take care of, considering they already dealt with them before. Tian threw the tip of her Keyblade into the nearest water clone, and cast a Blizzaga spell. The clone froze over, then shattered apart when Tian pulled her Keyblade out.

Demyx's elbow suddenly brushed against Tian while he dashed past her. A pillar of water suddenly lifted her a few feet off the ground. She landed hard on the ground in a puddle of water.

Despite Demyx's claims that he couldn't fight, and that they were sending the wrong guy, his water based attacks were unexpectedly strong. It really didn't help that Demyx was unexpectedly fast either. Getting close to him was difficult without getting thrown back by column's of water. But, ice had a bit of an effect on the water-based Nobody.

Sora was the one to give Demyx the finishing blow. The blonde Nobody staggered slightly. "D-Damn it…" he forced out.

Falling to his knees, his sitar turned into water and disintegrated. Demyx looked down at his hand, to find his weapon missing. "No way!" he shouted. His being began to disappear into darkness and water.

"Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?" Sora shouted. A black boot suddenly hit him on the back of the head. "Ow…"

"After all that," said Kuroi. He snatched his boot back, and slid it back on. "Do not antagonize them."

"Yeah, we gotta help our friends first," added Goofy.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled weakly. "Aha!" a high pitched voice came from behind them. "There you are!"

Slightly tensed, Donald and Goofy looked over their shoulders to find King Mickey and Oswald walking up to them. All eyes avoided contact with the King, they deliberately disobeyed an order. "We sure have a lotsa friends to help," Mickey said. A wave of relief washed over the group. "So, I guess we better all pull together, and end this battle for good!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

From an overhead cliff, a Heartless and Nobody faced off against each other. They both attacked, destroying each other in one large explosion. Rocks and debris rapidly made their decent down to the unexpecting people below. "Look out!" Goofy shouted, shoving Mickey out of the path of an on coming bolder.

The bolder slammed into Goofy's head. The force threw him to the ground, to the rocky wall. Tian's hands slapped over her mouth. She remained frozen in place as the rest of her friends ran up to their fallen friend.

Donald and Sora tried to get Goofy to come to. Helia on the other hand clutched onto Kuroi, who was at a complete and utter lost on what to do, or to say. Oswald, not really knowing Mickey's friends that well, was in as much as a lost as Kuroi. He approached his half-brother, who was shaking furiously. "They'll pay for this…" Mickey said darkly.

The mouse tore off his coat, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. Mickey's weapon was an inversion of Sora's Keyblade, Kingdom Key D. The mouse tore off running, with Donald following close behind. Exhaling through his nose, Oswald removed his own coat, reveling a black shirt, with blue sleeves, and blue shorts. Summoning his own weapon, he ran off after Donald and Mickey.

Sora stood up. He exchanged looks with the other three teens. "Standing around's not gonna get us anywhere," said Kuroi. His gunblade materialized in his hand.

He forced himself out of Helia's grip and took off running, with Sora and Tian close behind him. Helia fell back. She failed to noticed the eerie mist-like substance that surrounded her hands at the moment.

* * *

"_Tell me if I'm wrong, Adrian," the man said. He and their dad were in the sitting room, still talking. "But, aren't twins considered a bad omen around here? Wouldn't releasing Yue's heart be more merciful than the idea of Tian killing her? At least with releasing her heart, we can use Kingdom Hearts to bring her back."_

'Kingdom Hearts,' _Tian thought. _'What's that?'

"_Maybe," Adrian said._

"_Come now, Adrian," the man continued. "Are you curious? Don't you want to see what's on the other side?"_

_Yue's hand covered her mouth. Tian looked at her twin, confused. Did she know what they were talking about?_

_Thunder clapped, causing the girl's to cry out in fear. This seemed to catch the attention of Adrian and the man. The man mouthed something to Adrian as he stood up. "Girls," Adrian said, something appearing in his hand. "You need to trust me when I say everything will turn out all right."_

"_Tian," Yue whimpered, gripping onto her sisters hand. "Keep me with you. Please!"_

"_Huh," Tian questioned. "What do you-"_

_Adrian suddenly drove something into Yue's chest. Tian screamed as Yue's eyes glossed over. Her limp body fell into Tian's chest, lifeless, and growing cold. "Yue!" Tian cried, wrapping her arms around her twin. "Daddy, what did you do to Yue?!"_

_Tian clutched a limp body close to her. Her horrified eye's looked up at her dad, towering over her. "Tian," Adrian said, in his calmest voice possible. "Everything well be-"_

_A moan escaped the man's lips. He clutched his chest in pain. Falling to his knee's his body disappeared into small balls of light. Standing behind him was the old man. "Nothing personal, Adrian," the man said calmly. He held a weapon in his hand, similar to what Adrian held. "You just outgrew your usefulness."_

It seemed like that was all Tian was capable of doing once something really bad, and close to home happen. Freeze in horror, and hope she was just having a nightmare.

Tian leaped off of the wall, driving her Keyblade into the nearest Heartless. This was what she had to deal with since she separated from her friends. Heartless upon Heartless, with the occasional help from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

Performing once last spin slash, Tian took off running for the Crystal Fissure, where she met up with Kuroi, Sora, and Helia. They were nearly at the end of the fissure when they finally caught up with Mickey, Donald, and Oswald. "Are you okay?" Mickey asked. The two Keyblade wielders where bent over double, panting.

"It's crazy out there," Tian muttered.

"I'm fine," Sora said standing up. "But…"

An awkward silence fell upon them. "Hey, fellas!" a familiar voice shouted.

Tian turned around to find Goofy, trying to get the groups attention. "Ya, know," Goofy said upon running up to them. "That really hurt!"

"Ah, Goofy!" Mickey cheered, latching himself onto his life-long friend.

"Gawrsh, Your Majesty, I get bumped on the head _all_ the time."

An undeniable, angry sound came out of Tian's mouth. She lunched forward at Goofy, but she was held back by Kuroi. Granted that didn't help her from squirming and muttering incoherently. All the time? _All the time?! _That's what he had to say for nearly scaring everyone half-to death?

In the end, Donald was the one who marched up to Goofy, and whacked him in the knee with his staff. "That hurt, too," Goofy helped, gripping his knee in his hands.

"Don't ever do that again!" Donald cried.

Oswald chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Will you settle down," Sora said to Tian. "Just be glad it isn't any worse that it was."

* * *

The group ran into the ravine. Mickey slid to a stop, his head turning from side to side. Something was really wrong. They were surrounded by Heartless, but they were just standing in place. "What's with them?" Sora asked.

"Hey!" Goofy exclaimed.

He pointed to a cliff, where a silver haired man stood, carrying a black haired girl in his arms. "It's the guy who's _not_ Ansem!" Donald shouted.

"You mean it's his Nobody," Goofy corrected.

"The leader of Organization XIII…" Sora muttered.

"Who's that girl he has thought?" Kuroi asked. Tian responded with a shrug.

It finally hit the King. Where he met Ansem's imposter, and possibly even his true identity. "Now I know!" Mickey exclaimed.

"_Wise Ansem," Mickey greeted his friend. "I'm here to seek your advise."_

"_I'm glad we've had the opportunity to speak like this, my friend," said Ansem. The sage-king sat behind his desk with a bar of ice cream in his hand when the mouse appeared in his study. "I'm intrigued by your hypnosis and I'm finding it difficult stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm conserved about the stability of the worlds."_

"_Yep," Mickey agreed. "That's what worries me too."_

"_The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us."_

_Mickey's ears twitched. The door behind him swung open, to reveal one of Ansem's apprentices. A young man with spiky silver hair and gold eyes. He gave his master and his guest a brief bow of respect. Master Ansem," the man said. "Regarding the experiment I presented the other day… With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"_

"_I forbid it!" Ansem stood up. "Forget all this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Ansem," the apprentice argued. "I've been thinking…"_

"_Xehanort…" Ansem shook his head. "Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

_The apprentice, Xehanort, opened his mouth to argue. In the end, he decided it was best not to. Giving the two one last bow, Xehanort left the room wordlessly._

"Now I remember!" Mickey continued. "Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!"

Tian's brow arched in confusion. Xehanort? Why did that name sound familiar? She knew she heard that name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

Mickey and Oswald took off running. However before the others could follow, the Heartless decided to move then of all times. Soon, they were boxed in.

The six broke apart, running into the horde of Heartless with the intent of taking out each and every one of them.

* * *

Tian wiped the sweat from her brow. The Heartless just kept coming in. She lost count on how many she took out a while back, but she was pretty sure she was well into triple digits.

She preformed a spin slash, taking out multiple Heartless at once. However, that wasn't the first spin slash in this battle. Dizzy, Tian fell over. She inhaled slowly to shake off the dizziness. She was unaware of the Heartless behind her.

Barking caught her attention. Tian turned around to find the Heartless behind her, and Hayate pouncing it to the ground. With Hayate on top of it, Tian drove her Keyblade into it's skull. "That a boy, Hayate," Tian smiled. "Come on, we gotten find the others!"

Panting, she found her friends. "Where's the King and Oswald?" Sora asked.

Donald looked ahead to find King Mickey and Oswald engaged in battle with a Heartless. "There they are!" shouted Donald.

As soon as Mickey took out the Heartless he took off running, straight at Xehanort's Nobody. The group caught up with Oswald and took off after the King, completely oblivious on what was to happen in the near future.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I remained convinced about several things when it comes to Demyx. The first being that he's from Hawaii. You know, Lilo and Stitch. Second being that he did, or dose, pot on occation, especally as a teenager. Thrid being his orignial self is David Bowie.

I dunno... I find the waterfall scene in 'A Goofy Movie' worse than, a rock to the head in this.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty-Three To Darken a Heart**

"But won't you need me?" Agana asked. She held a wrapped parcel in her hands. "For your Kingdom Hearts?"

Xemnas shook his head. "I have other plans for you," he explained.

King Mickey ran up from behind the two, Sora and the others following suite. "Xehanort!" Mickey shouted.

"I thought you didn't go by that name anymore?" Agana asked.

"And I don't," Xemnas replied. "How long has it been since I abandoned that name…"

"Out with it Nobody!" Sora shouted. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"

"And Long and Yue!" Tian added.

"I know nothing of any Kairi," Xemnas replied. He slowly turned around to face the group behind him. "However, Yue couldn't be in better hands. As for Long and Riku… Perhaps you should ask your King."

"Don't dodge the question!" Tian shouted. First the King wouldn't tell them where they were, now this. "Where are they?!"

The Organization's leader smirked slightly. "It's amazing how much you resemble him," he said. "He gave me the same look once too."

"Don't compare me to Adrian!" the black haired girl hissed.

"But the similarities are so uncanny. I must wonder, are you really that afraid of becoming like him?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You're eyes say different."

Tian's ears felt hot. Her hand was wrapped tight around her Keyblade to the point it was white, and shaking. It was bad enough he had the audacity to compare her to Adrian, but he openly admitted he had Yue. The Organization's leader was right there in front of them. What was to stop them from ending all of this now?

The black haired girl broke forward. "Tian, don't!" Oswald shouted.

The rabbit's please were left ignored. She projected herself off the ground, and drew her Keyblade back.

A sly smirk crossed Xemnas' face, with a look of knowing in his golden eyes. Tian's eyes widened, her mind went blank.

Adjusting his grip on Agana slightly, one of his Ethereal Blades, appeared in his left hand. With one, strong slash, Tian was thrown back. She tumbled back, her Keyblade disappearing as soon as she hit the ground. Hayate began barking madly.

Her friends shouts of concern fell upon death ears. Her breathing was heavy, and uneven.

It just came back to her.

The man who killed Adrian… the man responsible for her family's misfortune… was Xehanort.

_Tian found her father in the library, reading. The black hair Tian and Yue inherited from him was graying, and there were age lines under his dark brown eyes. Even his goatee, mustache, and sideburns were graying. Tian never understood why her dad looked so much older than her mom. _

_Brown eyes traveled to the side to find his youngest, if only by a few minutes, standing at the doorway. "Tian?" Adrian asked, placing his book down._

"_I can't reach the apple juice," said Tian. _

"_Okay," Adiran smiled. He place his book down, and walked up to Tian. "Let's see if we can fix that."_

* * *

"_Tian, Yue, say hello," said Adrian._

"_Hi!" Tian beamed up at the man in front of them._

"_H-Hello…" Yue said meekly._

_Yue's hand was tight around Tian's, like she was afraid of something. Tian didn't understand why, this man was a friend of their dad's. He wouldn't have brought him home if he was dangerous. "Lovely girl's, Adrian," the man said. "They must take after their father."_

"_Tian, here, dose anyway," Adrian laughed, placing a hand on the girl in question's shoulder. "Well, her and their brother, Long, probably."_

"_Ah, yes, he's the oldest, right?"_

"_You wanted to see me, dad," Long asked. He walked into the room behind the two men._

"_Yes," Adrian said, turning around to face his son. "I wanted you to say hello to Xehanort, an old acquaintance of mine. He'll be staying with us for a few days."_

"_Now this one here," Xehanort said with interest. "He looks like he'll grow up to be a strong young man one day."_

* * *

_Tian and Yue weren't supposed to be playing ball in the house. Especially with a guest. But that never stopped them from throwing it down the halls. After all, they weren't doing anything wrong if they weren't caught. "Kick it!" shouted Yue. _

_She kicked the ball down the hall. It ricocheted off the wall, hit the kitchen table, and out the backdoor. "I'll get it!" said Tian. _

_The younger twin ran outside. She found her dad's friend, Xehanort, standing in front of the old ash tree in the yard with keen interest. The twin's ball wasn't that far away from Mister Xehanort, maybe she could get it without him noticing. _

_Quietly, Tian walked up to the man. Her hands gripped onto the toy. "What would you say," Xehanort began. "If you found out something extraordinary was in your own backyard?"_

_Was that directed at her? Did he know she was there? "It's a really, really, really, old tree," said Tian. "So it's pretty extra-ordin-ary."_

_A ghost of a smirk crossed the man's face. "You understand so little," he said. "When there is so much to understand."_

"_But I will someday," the child looked down at the toy in her hands. "If someone tells me or shows me. I can't learn other wise."_

_Xehanort chuckled. He often forgot how fascinating the incite of a child could be._

_**Bam!**_

"_Tell me if I'm wrong, Adrian," said Xehanort. He and Adrian sat in the secluded sitting room, still engaged in their conversation. "By, aren't twins considered a bad omen around here? Wouldn't releasing Yue's heart be more merciful than the idea of Tian killing her? At least with releasing her heart, we can use Kingdom Hearts to bring her back."_

"_Maybe," Adrian said._

"_Come now, Adrian," the man continued. "Aren't you curious? Don't you want to see what's on the other side?"_

_Yue's hand covered her mouth. Tian looked at her twin, confused. Did she know what they were talking about?_

_Thunder clapped, causing the girl's to cry out in fear. This seemed to catch the attention of Adrian and Xehanort. Xehanort mouthed something to Adrian, as he stood up. "Girls," said Adrian. Something appeared in his hand. "You need to trust me when I say everything will turn out all right."_

"_Tian," Yue whimpered, gripping onto her sisters hand. "Keep me with you. Please!"_

"_Huh," Tian questioned. "What do you-"_

_Adrian suddenly drove something into Yue's chest. Tian screamed as Yue's eyes glossed over. Her limp body fell into Tian's chest, lifeless, and growing cold. "Yue!" Tian cried, wrapping her arms around her twin. "Daddy, what did you do to Yue?!"_

_Tian clutched a limp body close to her. Her horrified eye's looked up at her dad, towering over her. "Tian," Adrian said, in his calmest voice possible. "Everything well be-"_

_A moan escaped the man's lips. He clutched his chest in pain. Falling to his knee's his body disappeared into small balls of light. Standing behind him was Xehanort. "Nothing personal, Adrian," the man said calmly. He held a weapon in his hand, similar to what Adrian held. "You just outgrew your usefulness."_

* * *

Tian sat on her knees, her hands clamped over her ears. She tried not to start crying in front of the enemy, but failed. A few high-pitched, shrill yells escaped her lips. "Did I bring back a memory you weren't quite ready for?" asked Xemnas. "You have my apologizes… from the heart."

Agana smirked slightly. A dark corridor formed around the two. Mickey tore off after them, diving into the corridor. "Wait, Mick!" Oswald shouted running in after them.

Sora tuned to face Tian, who was hyperventilating at this point. "Tian," he walked up to the girl, and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong? What did he mean by memory you weren't ready for?"

She was unable to answer, her breathing was growing out of control. She was letting out a pseudo sob mixed with an attempt at screaming. "Take a deep breath in," Helia instructed. "You need to breath."

Growling slightly, Kuroi marched up to Sora and Tian. "Move," he said, shoving Sora to the side. He grabbed her by the collar and forced her onto her feet. "Snap out of it!"

He slapped her across the face, much to the surprise of their friends. The black haired girl stumbled, her hand pressed against her stinging cheek. "I needed that…" she mumbled.

Tian didn't understand it. Learning something that should have helped her drive, filled her with such fear. The feeling of dread, the feeling that she could die if she moved the slightest. Why did she have to realize this at all?

"What happened?" asked Goofy.

She shook her head, wiping the tears form her eyes. She couldn't repeat it. Not now, it was too soon.

"Way to fall right into their trap," a voice said from behind them.

They turned to find a man with spiky red hair, leaning against a cliff side wall, with his arm's crossed over his chest.

Each person drew their weapons, ready to find. Axel sighed. "C'mon," he said, standing himself up. "It's a set up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless - that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" questioned Donald.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S."

Kuroi's brow arched for a moment. Was that name an anagram? An anagram of Ansem no less. With an X for some reason His hand suddenly slapped over his mouth, covering his snickers once he realized another, rather unfortunate, anagram of Xemnas.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" asked Goofy.

"Man, you're slow," Axel sighed with a roll of the eyes. He pointed at Sora's Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with the Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"But what do you want with those hearts?" Kuroi asked. "What good are they?"

"I'm not telling."

"So why'd you bring it up?!"

"You…" Sora said slowly. It finally dawned on him. Finally came to him. "You're the one who kidnapped Kairi and Yue!"

"Bingo," the red haired man answered. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Tian tore forward, only to be held back by both Sora and Kuroi. "Where is she?!" Tian screamed. Anger tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "What'd you do with my sister?!"

Axel's eyes traveled to the ground. He wasn't about to deny it. He wasn't about to deny that he left them either. But neither Tian or Sora needed to know that last bit. "Look," he said finally, his attention turned skyward. "About Yue and Kairi… I'm sorry. But, if you continue to release hearts, you might as well kill Yue with your own hands."

Tian's face paled. Her mind went blank once more. "What…?"

The redhead placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Yue is the key essential to Xemnas' plan. Three guesses as to why. She carries the final piece, but the only way to get that final piece, is her death."

"Axel!" a new voice said.

Saix suddenly appeared between Axel and the group. Axel took a step back, and disappeared. Panicked, Tian tore out of her friends grip and ran forward, only to be blocked by Saix's outstretched arm. "We'll ensure he receives maximum punishment," said Saix.

"You think I give a shit about that?!" Tian shouted.

Sora walked up to Tian. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she was tense. "Just let us into the darkness," Sora pleaded. "Okay!?"

"Don't bother worrying about them," Saix said, he turned to the two. "We're taking very good care of them."

"Take us to them."

"Is Kairi really that important to you?" Saix asked the boy.

"Yeah. More than anything."

"Show me how important."

Sora's eyes traveled to the ground. He lead Tian behind him, then sunk to his knees. He place his hands flat on the ground. "Please," he begged.

"So, you really do care for her," said Saix. His golden eyes traveled to Tian. "And you? Are you willing to go that far to see Yue again? Are you willing to show me how important she is to you?"

Tian kept her eyes on Saix as she dropped to her knees. She rested her hands onto the ground, and slid herself down low, until her nose touched the ground. "I'm begging," she said just barely above a whisper.

"In that case…" said Saix. "The answer is no."

"You rotten…!" Sora hissed, leaping onto his feet.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage and direct it at the Heartless."

With a snap of the fingers, a number of Heartless appeared. Tian's body shook. She couldn't release anymore hearts without risking the Organization murdering Yue. If Yue had the average heart, she would have just laughed in Axel's face and said he was lying. But she had experienced Yue's power herself. The Organization would kill her if they had too many hearts.

"Pitiful Heartless," said Saix. His arm's were extended to the side, his eyes directed at the sky. "Mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet the do not know of the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in the darkness, masterless, and free… until they weave together and make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, can we truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" the disembodied voice of Maleficent asked.

The witch appeared behind the travelers. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be _my_ dominion!"

"Maleficent, no!" Sora shouted desperately. "No more Heartless!"

"I do not take orders from you!"

Soldier Heartless surrounded Saix. Odd's are, even with a heart, the Nobody would have still been unimpressed. "Fool," he scoffed.

He snapped his fingers once more. Dusk sprung up from the ground. They leaped forward and slain the Heartless with one swoop. "Uh-oh!" Sora gasped.

The witch suddenly appeared in front of them. Flames of green and black radiated from her body. Suddenly, a wall of fire separated them from Maleficent and the Nobodies. "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise away to vanquish them - forever!" Maleficent ordered. "Helia! Stop holding back! Show these fools what you're true power is capable of!"

"B-But…" the blonde girl whimpered.

"Do you want to survive or not?!"

The Nobodies suddenly latched themselves onto Maleficent. "No not misunderstand me," the witch continued. "I shall have my revenge on you yet."

Maleficent suddenly collapsed, prompting Sora to call out her name. "Leave!" Maleficent ordered. "Now!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Sora! C'mon!" Donald urged.

"But…" Sora forced out. "What about…"

By now, the flames died down. All there was of Maleficent was a dog pile of Dusks. "Now then," Saix said calmly. "Where did we leave off?"

With a snap of the fingers, the Dusks disappeared, only to be replaced by a group of Heartless. The Heartless surrounded the group, who were currently ready to fight. "Which side are you guy's on anyway?" Sora demanded.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest," replied Said.

Sora leaped forward, driving his Keyblade through two Heartless. The stoic expression Saix usually wore died down. A slight smile crossed his face. "Yes," he said, with a slight trace of euphoria. "Extract more Heartless!"

Without another word, Saix disappeared. Tian looked down at her Keyblade. This was a no-win situation. Extract hearts, give the Organization what they want, bring them closer to killing Yue. Don't slay Heartless, they'll hurt people. "So all this was for nothing," Tian hissed through her teeth. "We can't do anything without playing into their hands!"

"Imbeciles!" Maleficent's voice rang. "You can't be trusted to do anything!"

Beneath the feet of the group, a dark portal appeared. Before anyone could act, they sank in.

* * *

Cloud and Leon stood at the cliff over-looking the Villain's Vale. The oncoming of Heartless strangely stopped, though there was no sight of Sora, Tian, and the others. An eerie white glow surrounded the Vale. "Guys!" Leon exclaimed.

"Relax," Cloud said with a slight sigh. "Those guy's aren't going down that easily."

The blonde turned on his heel and walked off. "The Keyblade's chosen ones… Lucky kids."

Leon's eyes turned back to the Villain's Vale. A beam of light shot skyward. "See you soon."

* * *

Saix appeared on his throne. "They know the truth now," he said simply. "More Heartless they defeat, the more they play into our hands. I never thought they would make it this far."

"What else can we do?" Xigbar said with a shrug. "Those two, no matter the circumstances; if the Heartless afflict people, they will not leave a person unprotected. They're hearts command them."

"Accept," Saix argued. "Tian now knows our plans for Yue. She'll be all the more hesitant now."

"The die is cast," Luxord said, tossing a pair of die into the air. He caught them with ease. "They won't turn back anymore."

"Be weary," Xaldin warned. "If you lose that die roll, you will share Demyx's fate. This isn't a game to be won or lost."

"We cannot afford to gamble on this."

"If either of them are defeated, that won't be a problem on our plans, right?" asked Xigbar. "If we would have no choice…"

"No, it isn't a problem," said Xemans. Agana sat on his lap, seemingly uninterested in what the remainder of the Organization conversed about. "That's good."

She now wore a black and white layered shirt, with her insignia as clear as day on her chest. She had on a pair of grey shorts over black wind pants, with a white stripe going down the sides, and grey sneakers, with black armbands.

"I can only put up with this for so long," Xaldin groaned.

* * *

Tian opened her eyes to find herself laying in a dark abyss. Slowly, she got onto her feet. There wasn't any sign of Sora or the others. "Hello!" she shouted. "Guy! Hello?!"

She shuttered, her hand wrapped around her necklace. Fight the Heartless, risk Yue's death, play into the Organization's hands. But if she didn't fight them, what did that mean for Yue an Kairi? The both of them could end up dead. "I don't know what to do…" Tian whispered, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. "I'm scared… I'm really scared…"

"That's okay if you're afraid," she heard from behind her. "No one can blame you for that. Just sleep on it, you'll feel a little better when you wake up. Not completely, but better."

Tian whipped herself around, expecting to find the owner of the voice. But, no one was there. Not that far away from her, Tian could see the familiar blonde girl surrounded by dark purple mist. "Helia!" Tian shouted running up to her. "Helia, what's going o-"

She pulled to a stop, mere feet away from Helia. The younger girl had a single-edge blade on the edge of a long pole in her hand, pointed at Tian. "S-Since when could you summon that?" Tian sputtered.

"Since I gave in," Helia replied darkly. "The King wanted me to. Even Maleficent wanted me to. Why should I deny what I am?"

"Helia, you're not making any sense."

Helia scoffed. "You mean it never crossed your mind? If there's a fragment of light, there's gotta be a fragment of darkness."

A hand slapped over Tian's mouth. Now she could see where Helia was going with this. She was right. If the fragment in Yue's heart was light, then, if what Helia was saying was true, then Helia, apparently having a fragment of Kingdom Hearts too, was darkness. "It explains a bit, though," Helia continued with a slight nod. "Why I couldn't be near the Cornerstone of Light. Why the King wanted me to come with you. Why Maleficent looked at me so surprised that day. Heck, even why the Heartless become afraid when I'm angry."

"Helia," Tian said, guiding the glaive out of her face. "It doesn't matter. We're your friends, and we told you, and the King that we'd watch out for you."

"You know better than I do what darkness dose to a person," Helia said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You'd be better off leaving me here…"

"No," Tian said, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Your power doesn't define you. You're still Helia. That's all that matters."

Helia allowed her new glaive to drop from her hand. She laced her arms around Tian, gripping the back of her shirt like could die without her there.

A sudden bark stole Tian's attention. She looked up to find Hayate, followed by the boy's running up to them. "Are you two all right?" Donald asked.

"For the most part," Tian sighed. "Eh… you know how Yue has a fragment of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yeah," Goofy nodded.

"Helia has one, too. But… this one grants her powers based on darkness."

Kuroi sighed, "That explains a bit."

"Let's talk about this later and find a way out of here."

Donald looked over his shoulder to find a man in the Organization's coat standing in front of them. He carried a blue box in his hand. "Who's there?!" Donald shouted.

He ran up to the person, who disappeared into darkness. All that was left of him, was the box. "What is it?" Donald questioned, picking up the box.

The others walked up to him, circling around him. "Are ya sure you wanna open…" Goofy warned. But he was too late, Donald already opened it. "…that?"

Inside was two items. A bar of ice cream. And a photo of the gang from Twilight Town. Donald took out the photo and handed it to Sora. Everyone glanced down at it. "Gawrsh," said Goofy. "It's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, and Olette… and, uh, um…"

True, it was Helia's friends from Twilight Town. But there where two other's with them. One was a blonde boy with blue eyes dressed in white and black. The second was a brunette girl with green eyes dressed in red. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen them before," said Helia.

"That's Roxas," Sora said, pointing at the blonde.

"And that's Inxat," Tian pointed at the girl in red.

"You know them?" asked Kuroi.

Tian shook her head. "I've never met Inxat before," she said. "Her name just kinda… came to me."

"Yeah…" Sora nodded. "Same with Roxas. But I knew Inxat's name too."

"Okay, seriously? _I_ knew Roxas' name too!"

Donald appeared a little irritated. None of this was making any sense. He had the ice cream bar in his hand, and guided it to his mouth. "Are ya sure you wanna eat…" Goofy began. Once again, he was too late. Donald already poped the ice cream into his mouth. "…that?"

"Salty…" Donald said in wonder. "No… sweet!"

"It's sea-salt ice cream!" Helia beamed. "I had it all the time in Twilight Town!"

The ice cream in Donald's hand suddenly lit up. It floated out of Donald's hand and into the air. With is Keyblade in hand, Sora unlocked locked the apparent gate. "Not yet!" Sora shouted. "I gotta look for Kairi!"

* * *

They appeared back in the Gummi Ship. Tian found it a bit of a relief to be sitting down after the craziness in Hollow Bastion. "A photo and some ice cream?" Goofy pondered. "Wonder if they're some sorta clue? And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?"

"Riku?" Sora threw out.

"Or maybe even Long," said Tian.

"Ya think?" asked Goofy.

"Just a feeling I got," said Sora. "That they're both behind it."

"I hope so…" muttered Tian. Her fingers were wrapped around the ring Long gave her. "But… what about the Organization? Sora and I can't use the Keyblade - that would just help the Organization… that would bring Yue closer to death…"

"If you don't use it, the Heartless will just hurt others," said Kuroi. "We've gotta keep that from happening. As for Yue? Simple. We just rescue her before the Organization has the chance to touch her."

Tian sighed. Kuroi had a point. They needed to help people. And, odds, were, the Organization were saving Yue's power for last. She stood up. "I'm tiered," she said. "Think I'm gonna get some sleep before we get there."

"Kay," Sora nodded.

"C'mon, Hayate."

Struggling slightly, Tian carried the dog down below. After she placed him down, she worked to unzip her outer vest. Once inside her room, she discarded the vest, duster, and her sneakers. She laid herself down, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she heard a crinkling sound.

Confused, Tian sat up. She searched under her pillow and pulled out a slightly wrinkled envelope. Opening it, she found a note sighed by Riku. Her heart races as she read it.

'_Just know, Long and I are safe and healthy.  
__But we can't see you just yet. Please, wait a little longer.  
__Since we last saw each other there's been something on my mind._

_Remember when we were younger, you helped me fight off a few  
__older boys? When I told you I didn't need your help, you got mad.  
__What I never told you was that those boy's were picking on you  
__behind your back. I challenged them to get them to shut up.  
__I probably should have told you that day…_

_We'll meet again soon, I promise._

_- Riku'_

Tian read the note over threw more times. Riku got into that fight for her? Why didn't he tell her? She wouldn't have gotten as mad at him if she had known.

Tian's face and ears were red. She gripped the note to the point where she crumpled it. 'Why did it take me so long to realize…' Tian thought.

"Riku… I love you."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm dead… After all the heaviness, it seemed fitting to end the chapter on a slightly hopeful note.

Okay, the whole thing with Xehanort. Obviously we all know Tian's not exactly right, but she's not exactly wrong. And her memories totally trolling her.

I felt a little weird with Tian one-upping Sora when it came to begging to Saix. I really hate to say it, but I kinda makes sense. She hasn't seen wither of her siblings in so long, found out one of them could die, Tian's gonna be desperate.

And, we have Helia's role in all this! Whoo! More will be explained a little later. Her new weapon, a glaive, came from Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive, from Sailor Moon. Sailor's Saturn and Pluto are my favorites. Ugh! Why can't the reboot come out now?!


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty-Four Troubled Thoughts on the Road to Peace**

It was quiet in the cockpit, namely due to the fact that it was just Donald and Goofy. The kids each decided to get some sleep before they arrived at the next world. It wasn't that out of the ordinary that Donald and Goofy's professions would require an all nighter after a hard day's work. The few could last for another few hours.

Goofy crossed his arm's over his chest, lost in deep thought. Something about that photo just bugged him. "Say, Donald," he said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" the duck asked.

"Did you notice somethin' a little odd about that photo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that Roxas feller," Goofy replied. "Didn't he look an awful like that kid we met once? Uh… what was his name? Ventriloquist… Vendor… Veneer…"

Donald's eyebrow twitched. Goofy was still listing off different possibilities for the boy's name. Never getting close. "He said to call him Ven!" the duck shouted finally.

"Right him. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Something bad, I think," Donald replied. "I tried askin' the King once, he didn't answer. I don't think he likes to talk about it."

"But didn't you notice that Roxas looks an awful lot like Ven?"

Donald wasn't about to deny that. They had the same hair color, the same hair style. The same eye color. The same face. They were even the same physical type. "Ya think it really is Ven?" asked Goofy.

"Of course not!" Donald scoffed. "Ven should be an adult by now. Roxas looked like he was the same age as Sora and Tian."

"Still… the resemblance is kinda spooky…"

* * *

"_Hey, wait up!" Tian shouted._

"_Too slow, Tian!" Riku smirked. "See ya at the finish line!"_

_Once again, Tian fell behind in a face against Riku and Sora. She was slow as young child, compared to Sora and Riku, anyway. It was a bit of a rude slap in the face for the young girl. She used to think she was a fast runner._

_The finish line was under the bridge that lead to the small island where the Paopu fruits grew. Riku, once again, came out as the winner. Tian fell to her knees, panting. "One more time!" Sora pleaded. "You just got lucky!"_

"_No more running!" Tian complained._

_Riku's gaze fell beyond Tian. Standing up, the black haired girl followed her friends gaze, and found a blue haired young woman walking along the overhead bridge. The woman smiled at the sight of the children. She leaped off the bright, right beside Sora. The brunette jumped back, startled. He giggled slightly, rubbing the back of his head._

_The woman's eyes fell upon Riku. 'This boy looks so sincere,' she observed. 'Just like Terra.'_

_The smile she had on widened when her gaze turned to Sora. 'And this one- he's the spitting image of Ven.'_

_Finally, her gaze fell upon Tian. 'The look in this girl's eyes - it's the same look Aether gave me when we first met.'_

_The woman laughed slightly. It was like looking at her friends through three tiny mirrors. The woman's outburst prompt the three children to exchange questioning looks. Of course this woman didn't look familiar. None of them had never seen her on the mainland's. "One of you might be special enough," the woman said under her breath._

"_Hey," she said out loud. "Do you mind telling me you're names?"_

"_I'm Sora!" the brunette said immediately. His hand shot into the air._

"_I'm Tian," said the girl._

_The woman turned to the silver haired boy. "And you?" she asked._

"_Riku."_

'_Someone already passed this boy the power,' the woman realized. 'Was it Terra?'_

_Her blue eyes turned back to Tian. 'Her too… But who could have passed the power onto her?'_

_Spontaneously, Tian's image changed. Her hair was longer, pulled up in a pair of pigtails. Her blue clothing suddenly changed into a red dress. As quickly as the change came, it left. That was when the woman could finally sense the immense light blocked behind a sort of 'wall' inside her heart. She was completely unaware of this. 'I don't know if that's a good thing or not…' the woman thought._

"_Sora," she said. "Do you like Riku and Tian?"_

"_Of course I like them" said Sora. "They're my best friends!"_

"_Good," the woman smiled. "So if something happens, and Riku or Tian are about to get lost - or say, you're friends are wandering down a dark path alone - you make sure to stay with them and keep your friends safe. That's your job Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"_

_She gave the children a warm smile. Sora's head suddenly turned to the side. A man was currently tying his boat to the docks. "My dad's hear to take us home," he said. _

"_Okay," the woman nodded. "We don't want to keep him waiting."_

_The woman watched the children walk off to the docks. One Keyblade was more than enough for any friendship. It was bad enough that Riku and Tian would inherit the Keyblade when they were older. She wouldn't wish, what was sure to be her fate, onto those children. "The light I felt…" she said to herself. "It wasn't like what I felt in Kairi…"_

Tian opened her eyes. She was laying on her side, with Hayate hogging most of the bed. A hand traveled to her neck. Her throat was parched, and her mouth was dry. "Water…" she muttered, slipping out of bed.

She left the room with Hayate still sound asleep.

* * *

"_What's so important?" Helia asked._

"_First," said King Mickey. "Do you know the legend of how the worlds were formed?"_

_The blonde shook her head; no. "People once lived under one world under the cover of light," Mickey explained. "But, as more people wanted the light for themselves, the more they fought over it. That was how darkness was created. A great battle was fought, darkness nearly swallowed the light completely. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. Those children rebuilt the worlds into the many scattered ones we know today. The true light, however reminds hidden and sleeping."_

"_Okay," said Helia. "I'm with you… kinda. I don't understand what this has to do with me."_

_Mickey sighed. "There's a little known legend about the true light, Kingdom Hearts. It's said that Kingdom Hearts broke off small bits of itself as way to keep itself safe. My master is looking into exactly how many pieces there are, but it's easier said than done. Tian's sister Yue has one pieces that represents light."_

_The mouse king remained silent for a few moments. Helia knew where he was about to go with this. He was going to tell her that she had a piece of Kingdom Hearts inside her too. "Your Majesty…"_

"_Helia. Your fragment is darkness."_

_Her blood ran cold. Darkness? She was darkness? "I have a theory about how you ended up in Twilight Town," Mickey said. He paced around the room with his arms folded behind his back. "When Sora, Tian, and I sealed the Door to Darkness, that must've resonated with the fragment in your own heart. When that happened, your power was triggered, sending you to Twilight Town without memory."_

_The mouse looked up at Helia. She sat at the desk, with her head in her hands. "Helia, I know this is a bit to take in," Mickey walked up to her. "But I don't think the fragment could be in better hands."_

"_S-So…" Helia said slowly. "You want me… to use the power the fragment grants me… even thought it's darkness?"_

"_Darkness isn't necessarily a bad thing, Helia."_

The blonde girl rolled over in her bed. She held her music box locket in her hand, and opened it. The words played over in her mind, though she did not sing or hum along to them. Helia wasn't as upset over being told that she was pretty much the personification of human darkness. But, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Why her? There wasn't anything _that_ spectacular about her, nothing _that_ extraordinary. Sure, Olette told her she had a nice singing voice, but so did a lot of people. She wasn't that skilled in fighting, the fragment could have been in much better hands than her.

Then again, didn't every child imagine there was something unique about them at one point or another? That there was something very special about them, and then they would use that something special to save the world. Or worlds, in this case.

"Still could've chosen someone who could actually fight," Helia muttered, snapping her locket closed.

* * *

Sora had already made himself very comfortable in the kitchen by the time Tian got there. "You doing all right?" he asked.

"I'm… decent," said Tian. Her voice was low, and very hoarse.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I don't think all that yelling I did helped me out at all. Dose this place have throat lozenges?"

"I would think so," Sora stood up. He searched the cupboards. "A lot of things could happen, there's gotta be some kinda medicine here."

As Sora searched, Tian filled herself a glass of drinking water. "Bingo!" Sora said triumphantly. He held up a box of lozenges.

He tossed the box to Tian, and took his seat back at the table. The black haired girl took another sip of water, before popping a throat lozenge. She took a seat across from Sora. The brunette twiddled his thumbs. "So…" his voice trailed off. "Do you mind explaining what happened back there with Xemnas?"

Tian cringed slightly. "I just remembered something," she muttered. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Adrian's friend was Xehanort."

"Ah…" the boy muttered. "Shouldn't this help your cause thought? This is the same guy that has Yue…"

"That's what I was thinking!" said Tian. "But I just… _froze up_."

"Well, it _kind of _makes sense," said Sora. "It was a bit traumatic experience, after all."

"Since when did you know about the human psyche?"

"You pick up on a few things, and mix common sense."

* * *

Taiki considered himself two things. A good friend, and an honest Moogle. Sometimes he just didn't understand human's needs to stick their nose where it didn't belong. Try as he might, Taiki couldn't convince Morgan to not 'fan the flames.'

Morgan wrote a note for Tian, and signed it as Riku, then had Taiki deliver it to Tian's room in the Gummi Ship. By now Tian had to have read it, and think that it was really from Riku.

In the end, Taiki decided there was only one thing for him to do. In form Riku.

The Moogle found the person in question, seated on the clock tower in Twilight Town. "I though you were with Morgan," said Riku.

"I was, kupo," Taiki replied. "But I wanted to talk to you, kupo."

This confused Riku. The Moogle hardly wanted to talk to him. In fact, Riku was always under the impression Taiki was afraid of him. Looks like he was wrong. "About what?" he asked, finally.

"I'm kinda impressed, kupo! You're surprisingly calm, even though one of your friends, and the sister of the girl you want to date have been kidnapped."

"No one said anything about dating someone."

"Since we're on the topic of Tian. I thought I'd let you know that Morgan sent her a note signed as you."

Riku remained silent. Taiki seated himself on the edge of the clock tower. "I don't know it word for word, but the note explains to Tian your reasons for starting that fight you told us about."

"What?" Riku turned to the small Moogle.

"Yep. Odds are, Tian knows about it now."

"I'm gonna kill Morgan."

"If you don't mind me asking, Riku," said Taiki. "Why keep that a secret?"

With a deep sigh, Riku leaned forward. "She already got mad at me for talking to her like her help wasn't appreciated," he said. "I was afraid she'd all the more mad for not letting her fight her own battles. She was always like when we were young."

Taiki shook his head. What was wrong with accepting help once in a while? Human's could be so strange.

* * *

**Genral Audiance:** Hey, Author Lady! If that was Tian's flashback, why did she know what Aqua was thinking?!

A wizard did it.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty-Five Gut Hook**

Their travels took them back to the Land of Dragons. Helia was absent from the group, as Tian found herself unable to wake her. The blonde was out like a light, pun not intended. In the end, they decided to just let her sleep.

In the Land of Dragons, they landed in a rundown village, the save village that was raided by the Huns last time they were in this world. The fires had long since extinguished. And there was still snow on the ground. Something Tian wasn't exactly pleased with, considering she didn't have the luxury of jeans this time. "I wonder how everybody's doin'?" Goofy said thoughtfully.

"Look!" Donald shouted suddenly.

Just beyond the wreckage of the ransacked village, stood a tall figure. He donned on the black coat worn by the Organization, the hood was up, hiding his face. Immediately, the man turned on his heel and ran off. "Wait!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!"

Tian looked over her shoulder to see Mulan running up to them. "Mulan, hey," Sora said quickly. "No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!"

"I'm following him, too," Mulan explained.

It was an unspoken agreement to travel together. Probably a good idea, given Mulan knew the area better. She lead the way through the snowy mountains.

The woman suddenly pulled to a stop. Tian's eyes glanced around the area. She wouldn't have stopped unless she spotted something. Mulan pointed to the upper slope, where the hooded man ran off. Running after him, Tian quickly realized they were headed straight for the same mountain Mulan caused an avalanche that killed most of the Hun army.

The summit only had pure, untouched snow. "Looks like he got away," Mulan noted.

"So," Kuroi shift a lock of hair out of is eyes. "Is there a reason you're after that Organization guy?"

"Who?"

"The guy in black," said Sora.

"One of the bad guys!" added Donald.

"I knew it," Mulan said, placing her hands on her hips. "There's a rumon in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him."

"Sorry," Goofy apologized.

"Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went."

The area suddenly fell silent. A little _too_ silent. At the top of the summit, a large number of Rabid Thruster's peered over the edge. Donald let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulder drooped. "Again?"

The group ran off towards the Heartless, all but Sora, and Tian. Behind them stood the man in the black hood. "Hey, you!" Sora declared. He held his Keyblade out in front of him. "Stop sneaking around!"

Hayate began barking like mad. Tian turned her head around to find a second man in the same coat standing behind them. Green eyes traveled from the two hooded figures. "What gives…" she muttered.

"Just split!" Sora ordered.

Biting back a scoff, Tian summoned her Keyblade and tore after the hooded man Hayate was barking at. He blocked Tian's on coming attack with a silvery hooked sword. The weapons clashed. Tian was pushed back by the force, leaving behind a track in the snow.

The man seemed to be able to read Tian's movements near perfectly. She needed to pull a wild card in order to subdue this guy. Activating her Drive Form, Tian found that instead of the familiar green, Guard Form, her clothes changed to solid purple. Her duster had disappeared. Purple leg and arm warmers covered her exposed limbs. "This is new…" Tian muttered.

The hooded man suddenly slashed his sword across Tian's front. Quickly returning to her senses, Tian began to bombard the man with attacks. In her new Form she noticed she was a bit stronger, and faster.

With one strong swipe, the man's sword flew out of his hand. The blade somersaulted through the air, and into the snow. Tian glanced at the landing area with a smirk. It would be difficult to fight back unarmed. Tian looked back at the man to find his sword back in his hand, pointed straight at Tian.

With a 'tsk' Tian ran forward, her weapon aimed at the man. The man simply held out his free hand. A sudden blast from his hand threw Tian back into the snow. Goosebumps crossed Tian's skin, a bit of snow went up her shirt. Sitting up, her hand fell upon something smooth.

Her hand wrapped around the object. When she pulled it out of the snow, holding it by the blade, she found a sword with a curved blade, and a gut hook. A sword that was made for slashing, not stabbing. She knew this sword.

Tian looked back up at the man, to find he had an identical sword. He didn't get his sword back when he lost it, he had another.

The man tore forward, he grabbed the swords handle, and snatched it from Tian's hand with a speed that cut her hand. With his sword returned to him, he ran off after the first hooded man. "Wait!" Tian shouted.

That had to have been Long. How many people fought with the same type of swords? Wait a minute… Why was Long wearing the Organization's coat?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the stinging of her palm. Blood dripped down from the cut. Tian was cursing herself for holding it by the blade. Tian searched her pockets for a potion. Once she found it, she took a quick swig, the wound instantly healed, leaving behind a scratch, and dried blood.

"Riku?" she heard Sora say to himself.

Riku? All the more reason for her to believe that was Long back there. Riku's note made it sound like they were together. "Are you two okay?" Donald asked.

"Did you get 'em?" asked Goofy.

"Nah," Tian shook her head. "They got away."

"What?!" Donald shouted, leaping into the air. "You lost them?"

"Anyway," Sora said, scratching the side of his face. "What now?"

Kuroi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Gonna need to take care of the rest of the Heartless first," he said.

The ground suddenly rumbled. At first, Tian feared it was another avalanche, but nothing else happened after the quake. "Come on," Mulan turned to Sora. "We better get off the mountain."

Tian glanced back behind her. She was positive that person she was fighting with was Long, and from the sounds of it, Sora recognized the other person as Riku. Tian's face turned a little red. Since she found Riku's note, she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him when they found him.

'Ugh, talk about some cliché,' she thought bitterly. 'A girl grows up with a guy friend and later falls for him later in life. I feel like I have to be gagged with a spoon.'

Hayate's nose brushed up against Tian's hand. She looked down at the golden retriever, then back up ahead of her. The other's were already a bit ahead. "Thanks boy," Tian said, scratching his ear.

The ground began to quake once more. Out of the snow, a dragon-like Heartless shot into the air. It hovered in the air for several moments. The group below drew their weapons, expecting to fight the Heartless, but, instead, it took off flying. "It's headed for the city!" Mulan realized. "We've got to warn Shang!"

* * *

In the Imperial Palace, Captain Li Shang was thrown to the floor. The hooded man on the stairs allowed his batwing-like sword to disappeared. The second figured had his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you have to do that?" he asked. He removed his hood to reveal blond hair.

"He started it," the first figure said.

He traveled further up the stairs to the Emperor on his throne. The Emperor stood up, he would listen to what these people had to say, but obeying any demands they had was an entirely different story.

* * *

When the group finally made it to the Imperial City, it was still in one piece, no sign of the Heartless. "Huh…" Sora placed a hand on his bit. "Everything's fine."

"Yeah," Tian rubbed the back of her neck. "I would've thought there'd be more… Heartless…"

"Well, now…" someone said.

The gang of three walked up to them. "Look who decided to show up," said Yao.

"What?" asked Donald. "Is there a problem?"

"Nah," Ling said with a wave of the hand.

"We're just glad you're not in black coats," said Chien-Po.

"You saw him?" asked Mulan.

"Yeah," Yao nodded. He gestured to the palace. "He's in there."

"Leave him to us," Tian said, gesturing to herself.

The ran up to the palace doors, however, they were locked. "Open up!" Sora shouted, pounding on the door.

"How'd he get in there in the first place?" Kuroi muttered as Sora, Donald, and Goofy struggled to get the door open.

"What'd you mean?" asked Tian.

"Those Organization guy's can just appear and disappear through the darkness. Yet, the guy's we've been dealing with since we got here, ran. I'm just thinking that they may not be able to use the darkness like the Nobodies."

"Okay… but that still doesn't answer how we get in."

"Hey guys," Mulan said, stealing everyone's attention. She gestured to the red pillar with a knowing look on her face.

"Look's like Hayate's gonna have to wait our here," Sora said, looking at the dog beside Tian.

Hayate let out a low groan, then laid himself down on the concrete.

* * *

In the antechamber, the hooded man stood in front of the door to the Emperor's chamber. Sora walked up to the hooded man. "Riku…?" he asked cautiously.

The man removed his hood reveling an older man with a few facial scars, and an eye patch over his right eye. "Nope," he said. Tian quickly recognized the voice from the hooded man from their first visit in Hollow Bastion. "Never heard of him."

Sniper Nobodies surrounded them. Sora glanced back forward to find Xigbar was no longer standing in front of the door. Tian turned herself around to find the Sharp Shooter running out the door. "Gotta be kidding me…" she grumbled.

Tian changed in her new Boost Form. She wasn't the only one who entered a Drive Form. Sora's clothes were now yellow and black.

They took out the Snipers fairly easily with the upgrade. "Guess it wasn't Riku," said Goofy as soon as the Nobodies were gone. "Sorry…"

Tian shook her head. She knew it was Riku and Long on the mountain. Having been on the receiving end, she knew Long's swords pretty well. She got the feeling Sora was doubting Goofy's claims. "I can't stay," said Mulan. "I'm worried about Shang."

They rushed into the Emperors chambers. Both Shang and the Emperor were unharmed, and hardly looked like they fought with another. "Your Excellency!" Mulan greeted. "Shang! Something Terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and towards the city!"

"Ahh," the Emperor exhaled. "So it is as those young men said. Isn't that right, Captain?

"Y-yes," Shang stuttered. "Your Excellency."

"You see, a pair of young strangers visited us not long ago. The Captain fought one of the visitors, but was quickly defeated."

Shang's head turned to the side. "To my dishonor."

"It seems those young men were the ones in black that I have heard whispers about," the Emperor continued.

"Did either of them mention the name Riku or Long?" asked Sora.

"Neither of them offered their names. The hooded one was rather rude."

"_Rude? _Then it _was _Riku!"

"Your Excellency," Tian said quickly. "You said 'the hooded one' the other one had his hood down?"

"Yes, he did," the Emperor nodded. "He was the only one willing to show his face. His hair was quite peculiar, as yellow as corn, I'd say."

Yellow as corn? In other words, blonde. "I knew it," Tian grinned.

"Riku and Long are in the Organization?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy pondered.

"Hey," Kuroi hissed. "Larry, Curley, zip it!"

"But why would the come here?" Mulan questioned. The palace began to shake. "I'll check outside."

Shang stepped forward. "Mulan!"

"Shang - guard the Emperor!" she instructed. "I'll be fine - with them."

The Emperor gave a slight nod in agreement. "That is true; we need not worry while you protect us."

* * *

Almost as soon as Mulan opened the door, the dragon Heartless made it appearance. Hayate was on the ground, barking at it. "Hayate, watch the door!" Tian instructed.

She ran after Sora, who leaped onto it's tail before it could take off. They had the upper hand until the Heartless threw them off. Kuroi fired off several bullets, hitting the Heartless in it's underbelly.

The Heartless lowered closer to the ground, allowing for better attacks on foot. Tian drove her Keyblade into the Heartless' foot, prompting a yell from the enemy. Sora suddenly preformed a spin slash.

The Heartless twisted about, letting out one last, ground shaking roar. The Heartless fell to the ground, right at Mulan. She stood still, the adrenaline failing to kick in, in time. Shang suddenly tore out of the palace, he nearly tackled Mulan to the ground, shielding her from the fallen Heartless.

The Heartless' being disappeared. It's heart floated into the air, soon disappeared. "Way to go!" Sora cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

The Captain and Mulan stood up, earning them knowing locks from their friends. The pair immediately backed away, awkwardly. Fire works of green, red, blue and yellow shot into the sky. "That's right…" Tian muttered. "We used to have fireworks too…"

_Tian sat beside Yue on the back porch. It was the best place in the house to see the fireworks that night. She liked it from there, they weren't that far away from warm blankets. _

_The colors lit up the sky, reds, blues, oranges, yellows, greens, purples, even whites. Their world was well known for their spectacular fireworks. "I don't understand you two," Adrian said, taking his seat beside the two girls. "You're scared to death of storms, yet you have no problems with these fireworks."_

"_That's cause their pretty!" said Yue. "Pretty things aren't scary."_

The group, plus Hayate, stood in front of the Emperor. "Once again, you have served China well," he said. "It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?"

"Well…" Sora pondered.

"What did those two in black say?" Tian asked.

"That is all you request?"

Tian and Sora exchanged looks. Donald and Goofy looked at the two hopefully, perhaps they could get something a little more than information. "Yes," Sora nodded.

Donald and Goofy's shoulders dropped. "Dragon's have crossed our land and left a great web of paths," said the Emperor. "These dragons wield much power, and they are a source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that these young men came to warn me about the danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops."

"Did you?" asked Sora.

The Emperor chuckled. "I was about to, but they told me the situation had been changed."

"The one with his hood up said a group of 'wise guys' had arrived," said Shang. "And they would take care of things."

"Now that was Riku," said Tian.

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks. "But what's Riku and Long doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII?" Goofy questioned.

"No idea," Sora shook his head slightly. "But as least we know they're both okay. That's good enough, right, Tian?"

"Yep," Tian smiled.

'Whoops, forgot to tell Sora about the note…'

"That sounds good," Donald nodded.

"Now then," the Emperor cleared this throat. "Fa Mulan. Do you have any request?"

"I'd like Shang," Mulan began. "I-I mean… well… The Captain…"

"Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?"

"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?"

"I'd hardly expect such a humble request," said the Emperor. "In this came, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan… Would you like to serve along side him and protect me? Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Mulan said. She placed her hands together, and gave the Emperor a slight bow.

Smiling slightly, Tian looked down at her hand. The scratch left behind from the cut was gone by now, but Tian could still see where once was. It was like Riku's note said. They were both safe, and he was with Long. She wanted to see them again so much at that moment, it was hard for her to stay still.

If Riku intend to keep his promise to her this time around, she really would meet them again soon.

* * *

**Authors Note:** If you follow my DA account, you've seen the Drive Forms I've already created for Tian. I've decided recently to redesign two of them. Hope Form remains the same in ablities, and I've scrapped Nega Form for Boost Form.

Do not ask me to name a bulding or bridge, I'll probably come up with something stupid. Case and point? The chapter title.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

And after an uninteded hiatus, we're back. I swear, I didn't plan that. I just had no motivation for this for a while, so after a while, I figured I'd take a break.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six How Long Must This Go On?**

Agana pushed herself forward. Sleek, black claws protruded from her bandaged knuckles. She sliced the Shadow in front of her into ribbons. The Heartless whipped herself around stabbed the next Heartless.

Ever since she was stable enough to walk, Xemnas made a slight adjustment to her being. A procedure that would have been agonizing to anyone. But, it gave Agana weapons she need not worry about losing it. However, until her hands became used to the claws, her hands would be in pain. But, the only way to get used to them, was to use them.

"Lord Xemnas!" Agana shouted to the ceiling. Her claws retracted. "I'm ready! I want to fight those kids!"

The Nobody in question watched from a higher ledge. Saix stood close behind him. It didn't make sense to the Lunar Driver, why spare this Heartless in particular? The strength of this Heartless could be helpful to their cause. Instead, the Superior is hell bent on finding her other half.

"Saix," Xemnas said, snapping the Luna Driver out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas?"

"Fetch me Xaldin. I have some further instructions for his next assignment."

"Lord Xemnas," Agana called.

Xemnas glanced back at the Heartless. She examined her claws, almost admiring them despite the pain she felt to use them. "I just wondered," she began. "What happens if I stab a human with these?"

* * *

"I still don't get why you didn't wake me," Helia complained.

"We tried," Kuroi argued. "You were like a rock. Unresponsive."

The blonde pouted. She wasn't as afraid this time around as she was last time in the Beasts Castle. A far cry from the shaking little teenager before.

Hayate crouched down low, a growled at the figure in front of them. "_Hayate_," Tian hissed. "He's a friend, behave yourself."

They found the Beast pacing back and forth in front of the staircase in the entrance hall. He was dressed in a blue waistcoat with gold lining, a white undershirt with a gold vest, and black slacks. A bit of his mane was pulled back, giving the illusion of human hair being bulled back in a low ponytail. "Hey!" Tian grinned. "Someone here cleans up pretty nice!"

Donald turned from side to side, as though looking for something. "No Heartless, and no Nobodies," he noted.

"I think they're close, thought…." said Goofy.

"Better watch out," Sora said, shifting into his signature pose.

The Beast let out a low growl, and turned his head back to the stairs. "What's got your shorts in a knot?" Kuroi asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "You got yourself purdy'ed up, for Belle right?"

"Why are you here?" the Beast asked.

"The Nobodies world has to be out there somewhere," Sora replied. "We're looking for a way in."

The castles master opened his mouth to speak, when the door to the East Wing opened. Belle descended down the stairs, wearing the same yellow ball gown she wore when the party, excluding Helia, first met her. "Tonight is very important," the Beast said in a hushed tone.

He met Belle at the staircase. The two exchanged a brief bow, or curtsey in Belle's case. The Princess took the Beast by the arm, and he lead her into the ballroom. Helia clapped her hands together, bouncing slightly with a goofy smile on her face to rival Sora's. "Uh," Goofy uttered. "Maybe we came at a bad time."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Donald.

He ran forward, up the stairs, and into the ballroom. His companion's called for him, following close behind.

Inside the ballroom, Lumiere conducted a small band, mostly consisting with a piano, violin and flute. Despite his years as a beast, the Beast still had a bit of grace to him when it came to dancing. Granted he was a bit nervous. The way the glided across the ballroom effortlessly, one would have thought they had gone dancing every weekend.

"What?" a deep male voice asked. "Don't we warrant a welcome?"

The music was suddenly cut. All eyes turned to the banister, where a hooded man stood with his arms behind his back. "The Organization!" Sora gasped.

"You don't know when to quit," said Xaldin.

"Oh, yeah!" Donald shouted. He leaped up and down, with his staff in his hand. "We'll show you!"

"Get out!" the Beast shouted. He left Belle's side, and ran forward, on all fours.

"Not tonight!" Belle said to herself.

With a snap of his fingers Xaldin's Dragoon Nobodies appeared. The Beast tore through them with ease. But, more appeared. "I've come to take something you hold very dear," Xaldin taunted. In response, the Beast let out a rage filled roar, enough to rattle the entire ballroom. "Yes. Let your anger grow…"

The Whirlwind Lancer left the group, surrounded by Dragoons and Dusks. "Beast," Sora exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade. "We have to get rid of these guys first!"

Tian stepped forward, skewering the Dusk in front of her. She spun around to her right, then bashed the Dragoon to the side. Kuroi shouted for her to duck. Obediently, Tian got onto her hands and knees. The older teen leaped over her. He drove his gunblade into the Dragoon, causing the Nobody to disappear into darkness.

Helia was using her new polearm weapon to her advantage. She had a better defense with her glaive than with the yo-yo. And when she could attack, she used the blade to stab. In the end, the Beast was the one who took out the most. His mane was in disarray, and his clothes were ripped. He was panting heavily when the last of the Nobodies were gone. "Where's Belle?" asked Sora.

"Over here," Belle called. She, Hayate, and the other enchanted items had fled to the balcony outside. Out of the way, and out of danger.

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all," said Goofy.

"So you think," a new voice echoed in the ballroom. Seated on the banister, was a black haired girl with the Heartless insignia on her chest. She had one leg crossed over the other, and leaned back slightly. "You guy's really need to look _outside_ the box."

"Wait a minute…" Sora said, looking up at her. "Aren't you that girl Xemnas had with him?"

"The very same," she shrugged. "Lord Xemnas and the rest of the Organization calls me Agana. I suppose you can do the same. But, my point still stands. _Think outside the box._"

The Beast's eyes widened, finally putting together what Agana meant. Turning on his heel, he rushed out of the ballroom, and to the West Wing. "What was that?" asked Kuroi.

Belle followed suite. Surprisingly enough, she didn't trip over the gown. "Should we follow them?" asked Helia. "The Beast is kinda… scary when he's mad."

"Well, something's going on," replied Sora.

* * *

The Beast paced around his room. His fur stood on end. Letting out a yell, he slammed his hands onto the floor. "What's wrong?" a concerned Belle asked. The Beast was still tensed, his breathing was heavy and uneven. Cautiously, Belle walked up to him. "Please, calm down!"

"Calm down?!" he snapped. "You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?"

"Hey, what's with you?" Sora asked, walking up to Belle's side.

"The rose…" the Beast forced out. "My rose…"

Tian glanced over at the table. The bell jar was missing. "That's what he took?" she thought out loud.

"But surely, you can find another rose," Belle suggested.

"Silence!" the Beast shouted. "You don't know anything!"

Hayate crouched low, growling. Helia, on the other hand, was cowering behind Kuroi. "That's not fair Beast," Sora snapped. He stood in front of Belle, arm's held out to the side. "Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like she stole it!"

Finally calming down, somewhat, the Beast brought his face into the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry," said Belle.

"You don't have to apologize."

"But…"

"Belle… Sora…" the Beast said, slowly at first. "I want you to leave the castle. Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I've always been a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Good-bye, Belle."

"You can't mean that," Belle argued.

"C'mon," Tian added. "We all have our set-backs."

The Beast glanced back at his friends briefly. Then back to the floor. "Aw," Goofy said quietly. "I think his mind's all made up."

"Looks like it," Kuroi muttered. "Now what?"

Exhaling, Belle turned around to make her leave. "Look, Belle," said Sora. "Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down."

The brown haired woman glanced behind her, and continued on her way. Outside the room was the trio of Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere. "How could it have come to this?" Cogsworth said with a heavy sigh.

"And they were so looking forward to this evening," added Lumiere.

"Now, now," Mrs. Potts scolded. "No need to be so sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over."

"I don't get it," said Tian. "It's just a rose. Isn't there a rose garden outside? Just get another one."

"Except, it's not just any rose," said Cogsworth. "If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again."

"Yeah," Donald nodded. "You told us."

"But there's a time limit," explained Lumiere. "He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose."

"Ah, but that's not all. Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the masters daily life."

"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom," added Mrs. Potts.

"Then we have to get it back," said Sora.

"Care to explain how?" Kuroi asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, I get it. This is important. But how do we even know Xaldin is still in the castle? They can appear and disappear with ease."

"For all we know, Xaldin hasn't given up on trying to turn the Beast into a Heartless, and control his Nobody. That's what this is all about."

"Nice job, detective. But, slight problem…"

Sora glanced over his shoulder to find Agana blocking the door. "You have to go through me first," the Heartless pointed to herself.

Black blade-like claws suddenly shot out of Agana's knuckles. She sunk down into a fighting stance. 'Who is this girl?' Tian thought.

Sora was the first to attack her. Keeping herself anchored to the floor by one hand, Agana flipped herself over, and kicked the spiky haired boy square in the jaw. He was thrown back a few feet. Kairi's Wayfinder slid out of his pocket, in front of Tian. The black haired girl scooped up the charm, and placed it in her own pocket. Better than leaving it out in the open to break.

Agana would crouch down low, to perform long, kicks. When Goofy threw his shield at her, she crouched down on one leg, her opposite leg, stretched out, allowing the shield to fly right pass her. Once the shield was gone, the Heartless placed her hands on the ground, and propelled her legs up, kicking the Goofy back once more.

Gripping his Keyblade, tight in his hands, Sora ran up to Agana for an attack. She blocked the Keyblade with her forearm, wincing slightly in pain. She drew her opposite hand back, and drove her claws forward.

"Sora!"

A gasp escaped Sora's lips, his Keyblade disappeared. He looked down to find Agana's claws embedded in his abdomen. A smirk played on Agana's lips. "And I was just wondering what would happen," she said. "If something like this happened."

Agana drew her arm back, allowing Sora to fall to the floor, his arm's around his stomach. Darkness surrounded the boy, much like it did for him and Tian when entering Anti-Form. That's what happened.

Sora was forced into Anti-Form.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you KHDDD, thank you! You have helped this story so, so much.

I feel like I bouched the discription of Agana's fighting style. Basically her fighting style is Capoeira.

Also, Agana is Wolverine.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty-Seven The Whirlwind Lancer**

Tian broke forward, thrusting Aubade's teeth into Agana's upper right arm. The Heartless let out a shrill cry. The wound on her arm looked as though she were burned. Agana's usual tan skin was black, a purple haze emitted from the wound. Tian dismissed her Keyblade. Her hand wrapped around Agana's wrist. She slammed Agana against the wall. "What… did… you… do?!" Tian growled in staccato.

An impish grin played on the Heartless' face. "I… don't… know…" she countered, mocking Tian.

"Don't lie to me!"

"It's true. None of us had any inkling if something like this happened. You should be _happy_. Sora there got to be a test subject. Now I'm curious to see how you're gonna fix this."

Tian's face twisted. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand. She pointed the tip straight at Agana's chest. "Give me one _fucking _reason why I shouldn't take you out right now," Tian growled.

Agana pretended to think for a moment. "How about the fact that-"

She pressed her back against the wall. Lifting her feet off the floor, Agana slammed them into Tian's chest with a force that threw her back, straight into Donald. "I'm not done yet," the Heartless finished.

Sora suddenly stood up. Darkness clinging to his body, ink black hair and skin, misty darkness radiating from his body. Much like an ape, Sora ran off, on all fours, down the castle hall. "Don't just stand there!" Kuroi shouted, allowing his gunblade to disappeared. "Catch him!"

"What about Xaldin?" asked Goofy. "And the rose?"

"We gotta help Sora first," Helia said, she took off after Sora. "Who knows what else that wound can do!"

"We'll split up," Tian instructed, following after Helia with Hayate at her side. "If you run into any of the servants, warn them about this until we can fix it."

Donald and Goofy exchanged worried looks over Kuroi's heavy footfalls. What if they couldn't fix this? It wasn't like when Sora or Tian went into their Drive Forms. Agana forced this, wither she intended this or not.

No. No one would get anywhere with thoughts like that.

* * *

Agana sat on the castle rooftop, her hand wrapped around her upper arm. So that's what a Keyblade could do to her. It hurt. _Really_ hurt. Not to say Lord Xemnas didn't warn her. But he wanted her to become stronger, that was why she was here.

Did he want her to feel the sting of a Keyblade? Did he want her to build a resistance to it? Maybe.

She head something from behind her. Agana glanced over her shoulder to find a hooded man standing behind her. It was strange, this person had the same sent as Lord Xemnas, but there was someone else's sent too. "Who are you supposed to be?" she grumbled.

The man remained silent. Instead, he held his hand out, and summoned his bat wing-like sword. Agana smirked slightly. "For your sake," the hooded man said. His voice was low, and deep, not unlike her Lord Xemnas. "You better hope they can help Sora."

Agana stood up. On her left hand, her claws slowly protruded from the knuckles. "Or what?" she challenged.

* * *

Tian tore through the castle halls. Hayate was ahead of her, trying to track Sora's sent. Hopefully it was still the same in Anti Form.

Agana… who _was_ she? She had to be in alliance with Xehanort's Nobody. It wasn't Xemnas to her. It was _Lord_ Xemnas. She had to be a strong Heartless, she retained human form. 'Another Heartless on steroids,' Kuroi would probably say. Was there a Nobody to go with her? Maybe. It wouldn't surprise her if Agana's Nobody was in the Organization.

Up ahead, Tian heard the sound of a dog barking. It wasn't Hayate's too high-pitched. Over the bark, was the sound of a child, urging the dog to go faster. Both sounded frantic, like someone was angry, or afraid. It was getting closer. Tian slid to a stop, waiting. Around the corner, an animate footstool, with a teacup on it's back, ran up to her, barking like mad.

What. _That_ was the dog?

Arching a brow in confusion, Tian lowered herself to one knee, and extended her hand in front of her, allowing the eh… dog, to sniff it. "Is something wrong… boy?" Tian asked. She eyed the tea cup, there was a small chip on it's rim. "Aren't you Mrs. Potts' son?"

"Chip," the child greeted. "We gotta hide! It's gonna find us!"

"Whoa, settle down. What's going to get us?"

Tian's gaze fell upward. Standing behind Chip and the dog, was Sora, still in Antiform. This guaranteed it, Agana's stab was not going to work like it did every other time. Sora would have reverted back to normal by now. "Chip," Tian said standing up. "Chip, get behind me."

Obediently, Chip, and the dog traveled behind Tian. She could hear the dog growling behind her.

Tian's brow arched. How was she supposed to sedate Sora without hurting him? What would happen if him if she used the Keyblade on him? He stared at her, curiously. "Sora," Tian took a step forward. "Sora, I want to help. We're going to fix this."

Her friend remained silent. Dang it, simply talking wasn't going to do anything. A thought occurred to her. Tian reached into her pocket. She pulled out the bundle of seashells and held it out by the chain. "Sora," she said slowly. "You remember Kairi? You promised you'd come back to her. But she needs our help right now, she's still waiting for you. Remember? You promised you give her, her lucky charm back."

Cautiously, Sora approached Tian. His attention was locked on Kairi's Wayfinder charm. He cupped the charm in one hand. Sora's body twitched, his opposite hand gripped onto Tian's arm. The Darkness seemed to drip off his body. His ink black hair, now changed back to brown, his skin back to it's slight tan. "Ti-Tian…" Sora forced out. His face was twisted in pain. "Wh-What's happening… to me…"

'Shit!' Tian thought, sliding the charm back into her pocket. 'We're not out of the woods yet.'

"Don't worry," Tian reassured, taking both of Sora's arms into her hands. "We'll figure this out. Chip! I need you to find Donald, bring him to me, quickly!"

"Okay," Chip nodded. He looked down at the dog he road. "You heard her Sultan! Let's go!"

Sultan turned himself around, once more barking wildly.

"Sora, I need you to lie back," Tian said, leading him down to his knees. "I have an idea of what to do, but I need to take a look at your stomach."

Sora was panting now. His face further twisting in pain. She loosened his belt, and rolled his shirt up. The skin around the twin blade wounds were black, slowly, expanding across Sora's abdomen. If they didn't do something about this now, Sora could very well go back into Anti Form.

"Stay with me," Tian said, grasping Sora's hand. His grip was tight, threatening to cut of Tian's blood circulation. "Remember what we're fighting for…"

Sora yelled out, squeezing her hand tighter. His chest was completely black now. "Damn it…" Tian muttered. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out.

There was a point, during their first adventure, where Tian could purify darkness, though with the risk of nausea. But it wasn't Tian's ability. It was Yue's. But that ability could really come in handy right now. 'Maybe Yue should have been the one with the Keyblade…' Tian thought to herself. 'Her power of light could be more useful than what I can do…'

The low bark of Hayate caught her attention, he ran up to her with another set of footfalls. "Tian!" Helia shouted. She dropped to her knees as soon as she caught up to her. "What's happening."

"I don't know!" Tian snapped. The tears finally spilled out. "I… don't… know! I tried to help but it did Jack shit in the end!"

Her shoulders began to shake. Perhaps she should just give everything up. She couldn't do anything to help Sora, if the Organization had their way, Yue was as good as dead. They keep missing Riku and Long by a _bit_. And Tian wasn't even sure if she could face Xemnas. "I can't do this…" she choked out.

"Sure you can," Helia encouraged. "You wouldn't have gotten as far as you have if couldn't. But we can't do everything on our own. I've got an idea."

Exhaling, Helia placed one hand over Sora's wound. A dark purple haze appeared between the wound and her hand. The darkness on Sora's skin began to recede. A purple glow lined around Helia. The blonde girl looked like she was in bliss, she was in ecstasy. When the darkness was finally gone, Helia looked rather disappointed. "What was that?" Tian asked, wiping her tears.

"I don't know…" Helia admitted, her voice cracking on 'don't.' "But it felt _great_! Wonder if that's what having sex is like?"

"Don't get carried away," Tian grumbled.

A groan escaped Sora's lips. He looked exhausted. "Tian…" he mumbled, looking up at her weakly. "What happened? I feel like crap."

Tian smiled weakly. "We'll… have to be careful around Agana from now on," she explained. "We have to wait for Donald right now. He'll heal your wound."

Hayate ran his tongue up the side of Sora's face. He smiled at him weakly.

* * *

Agana yelped as she landed in the castle garden. She began trembling. That hooded man… he beat the living daylight's out of her. "Meanie…" Agana whimpered. Slowly, she climbed to her knees. Her arm still burned, her body ached. She looked up at the night sky. "Lord Xemnas… I wanna go home…"

She knew he wouldn't allow it. He have his instructions to stay until Sora and Tian left this world. He wanted her to fight them. Observe them. But he didn't tell her that here was a man with his sent. That he was strong, brutal even.

The Heartless bit the inside of her cheek. Fine. She would observe from a safe distance. She was beaten enough that day as it was.

* * *

"Guy's I'm fine," Sora insisted. "Really."

His friends, even the pacifistic-like Goofy, gave him a cold, hard glare. Not long after Helia absorbed the darkness that infected Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kuroi came running up to them. Donald cast his strongest Cure spell, which closed his wound. Then Kuroi gave him a Potion to restore his energy. But, still, they couldn't risk having Sora push himself too soon. They couldn't risk him passing out in battle.

"Come on," Sora groaned. "Let's talk to the Beast. We could use his help."

"Yeah, especially with that Agana person," Kuroi mumbled.

They walked into the West Wing, into the Beast's room. Sora took a deep breath in. "Hey, Beast," he said.

"Leave me alone," the Beast said, miserably.

"C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle."

"That really meant something to all of us," Kuroi added. "That courage and determination. You can't find that just anywhere. But… It looks like you're the one who needs it the most."

"Are you really gonna throw all your happiness away?"

"Look, we get it," said Tian. Her left hand gripped around her rings. "That rose… it's the only hope you've had. But… it's not just you who needs that glimmer of hope. What about Cogsworth, and the rest of the castle. They're depending on you. Thing's get hard, yes, but… you can't do everything by yourself. You need us, and Belle."

Tian and Helia quickly exchanged glances. _"You're learning,"_ Helia mouthed.

"Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" Sora asked.

The Beast remained silent for a moment. The constant anger he lived it. His servants walking on eggshells due to his short temper. And the complete loss of himself. To the point where he could no longer remember his parents faces, their names… his _own_ name. Dragging animal carcasses into the castle, eating like an animal. Then came Belle, she didn't give him the time of day until he took the initiative to start changing. He started wearing a shirt again, making sure he was as well kept as he could, despite the fur.

"See?" Sora smiled. "You can't give up. Not now."

"I know one thing," said the Beast. He began growling with each word as he turned to look at his friends. "This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcomed here."

* * *

They ran into the entrance hall, where Xaldin stood on the banister in front of a stain glass window, with the rose's bell jar in hand. "So, Beast," his voice echoed across the hall. "You came after all. You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good."

The Beast glared up at him, growling. "Cut the crap!" Tian snapped. "What is it you guy's are after?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know," Xaldin replied. He removed his hood to reveal black dreadlocks. "When Kingdom Heart's is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast - that's why we need your Heartless _and_ your Nobody!"

Dragoon Nobodies surrounded them. "Don't push yourself Sora," Kuroi threatened.

The brunette rolled his eyes. He pushed forward, beating on the nearest Dragoon. Tian's clothes changed to solid purple. Her speed beginning to pick up. When the Nobodies were gone, Xaldin appeared in front of the doors. He glanced over his shoulder before exiting.

* * *

Belle stood outside on the balcony of her bedroom. Or at least it was her bedroom. She should have been happy. The Beast allowed her to return home, to the poor provincial town she grew up in, to her beloved father. But something felt wrong. She was afraid that the Beast would return to his old ways. And after he had grown so much.

A flash of white suddenly caught her attention. Belle looked down to find Donald leaping up an down. The Beast, Sora, Tian, and the other's were outside in the courtyard. She turned to the doors when something caught her attention. Beside her, was the bell jar, containing the Beast's rose. "Is that…" she wondered to herself out loud.

She took the bell jar into her arms, and smiled. If nothing else, at least the Best would have his rose back. "Beast!" she shouted. "Look! It's the rose!"

The Beast looked up to find Belle on the balcony with his rose. From behind her, Xaldin slapped a hand over Belle's mouth. She struggled against him, but the Whirlwind Lancer was clearly stronger. Effortlessly, Xaldin leaped from the balcony, over to the bridge with Belle in tow.

The party ran to the bridge, to find Xaldin, restraining Belle in one arm, and the rose jar in the other. "You!" the Beast growled. "Get out of my castle, now!"

"With pleasure," Xaldin replied calmly. "But I'd rather travel light. Which shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?"

The Beats' growl continued, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end. "Belle!" he shouted, running up to them on all fours.

Belle suddenly shoved Xaldin's arm off her. She rammed her elbow into his gut. Xaldin's newly freed hand clutched his stomach, allowing Belle to snatch the rose, and run off. Kuroi was bent over double in laughter. Tian found herself unable to blame him. She found herself grinning like an idiot after the scene played out.

As soon as Belle ran to a safe distance, the Beast, and Sora lead the oncoming attack at Xaldin. In a flurry of harsh wind, six lances appeared around Xaldin.

In hindsight, how Xaldin summoned his lances should have tipped Tian off on what his attribute was. It was hard to get a hit on Xaldin. The only one who could actually resist the force of wind that surrounded him was, of course, the Beast.

Xaldin was taken off guard by Hayate who grabbed the back of Xaldin's coat with his teeth. The Lancer glanced down at the golden retriever. "Stupid mutt," he spat, aiming one of his lance's around him.

Hayate's stunt was enough to distract Xaldin long enough. Tian darted straight at him. She slammed her Keyblade into his being. This began the on come of attacks. So long as Hayate was able to steal his attention, they were able to get in a few good blows.

Until Xaldin finally had enough and threw everyone back with a powerful gust. The Beast, putting all his strength into it, and knocked Xaldin to the ground. He proceeded to grab the Nobody by the neck, and held him out in front of the Beast. "Get out," he said threateningly.

He threw Xaldin back to the ground. His lances collapsing around him. Staggering, Xaldin forced himself onto his feet. He looked up skyward, his body disappeared into the darkness. The Whirlwind Lancer was no more.

The party found Belle, with the enchanted objects in the courtroom. "Here," Belle said, presenting the Beast with the rose jar. "It's yours again."

Silently, the Beast took the jar into his hands. "Belle…" he said softly.

"I know," the brunette woman glanced away. "You want me to leave the castle."

The Beast glanced down. "What matter's is…" he began. "You weren't hurt by Xaldin… You're safe."

A collected gasp of relief came from the castle servants. "And…" the Beast continued. He placed the bell jar on the ground beside him. "I'm very grateful to you… for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Belle smiled. "You've been very good to me. And you didn't have to be."

"Listen, Belle…"

"Yes?"

Nerves suddenly clamed the Beast. He looked at his friends desperately. "Say it!" Sora encouraged.

"Go on!" beamed Lumiere.

The castle's master glanced from his friends, back to a patiently waiting Belle, then repeated this several times. "Just spit it out already!" Tian snapped.

"Belle," he said, finally. "I'd like you to stay… With me… Please?"

Belle gave him a warm smile. "Of course."

Unknown to them, sitting on the roof, sat the black clad Heartless. Her good arm hugged the corresponding leg to her chest. She sighed. "Guess Xaldin didn't know when to quit," Agana sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to do this all over again," Belle apologized to the Wardrobe.

"Oh, _nonsense_!" the Wardrobe countered. "After ten years of no visitors, honey, I've been _dying_ to work on someone!"

Tian covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Tian and Helia were helping Belle back into her ball gown, while the Wardrobe fixed her hair. The Wardrobe beamed when Belle stood up, her hair identical to the style she had on before. Belle twirled around a couple of times. "Thank you," she beamed.

"Don't worry about it," the Wardrobe said. "Go! Have fun!"

Belle smile at the Wardrobe, and left the room. Helia was snooping through Belle's closet. There was a plethora of ball gowns, and dresses. "Who's were all these?" she asked.

The Wardrobe looked over her shoulder. "Oh, mostly mine from my day's as an opera diva," she explained. "Before I came to work at the castle, people from all over lined up to see Madame de la Grande Bouche!"

To emphasize her point, Madame held a long, operatic note. The girl's smirked slightly, someone her as an opera singer made sense. "Now," Madame beamed, giving the unsuspecting girl's a wicked grin. "Let's see what I can fit you in!"

* * *

Agana was ready to pass out by the time she returned to the castle. Her wound was dressed, and she now sat on Xemnas' lap in Where Nothing Gathers. "Lord Xemnas," she said, her head resting under Xemnas' chin. "Did you want me to feel the blow of a Keyblade?"

"You need to know what you're up against," Xemnas explained, his hands stroking her black hair. "I can't allow you to be cocky. You needed to know it for yourself. If you were to be taken out by a weapon other than the Keyblade, you would appear again some time later. Do you understand?"

"I understand…" Agana mumbled, dozing off to sleep.

Xemnas embraced Agana's sleeping form. So close… Whenever Agana was around, he was so close to remembering what he had lost. But it never came. Until he could find his 'friends' Agana, and eventually her Nobody, was all he had. He would not allow Sora or Tian to take her away from him.

* * *

Sora leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning. Belle and the Beast resumed their dance, dressed in their best, and gliding around the ballroom. "Hey," Kuroi said, appearing next to him. "You know where the girl's went off to?"

"I thought they were helping Belle get ready?"

"If that was the case they should have been back by now."

"Not a word!" Tian's voice suddenly snapped. "It wasn't our choice!"

The pair of teens looked at the ballroom entrance to find Tian in a blue ball gown. She was mostly in sky blue, with dark blue ruffles at the end of her sleeves, a see-through layer, and collar. She wore a light blue choker, and a dark blue head band.

Standing behind her, beat red, was Helia. She was in a black dress with puffy sleeves. Her collar was navy blue with a matching see-through layer. She wore a black choker, with a dark blue flower. In her hair was a blue flower clip.

Tian snapped at Donald, who cracked a joke at her. Grinning the boy's walked up to them. "What happened to you two?" Kuroi asked.

"Madame de la Grande Bouche got a little crazy," Helia whimpered.

"Who?"

"The wardrobe!" Tian groaned.

The black haired girl marched over to the wall where Sora rested against. Leaning against the wall, she kicked off the shoes Madame forced her into. The stupid things were too small on her. She argued this point with Madame, but she didn't listen. It was a wonder they got them on, and the Tian made from Belle's room to the ballroom.

Sora walked up to Tian. One arm folded behind his back, the other arm offered to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Smirking, Tian took Sora by the arm. He lead her out into the floor. She placed one hand on his shoulder, while Sora placed one hand around Tian's waist. Their dance didn't go beyond a simple box step around the room. It was probably a good thing, as Tian nearly tripped over her dress more than once. She wasn't used to ball gowns.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Sora said.

"You would've done the same for me," Tian responded. "Just don't scare me like that again. I don't know how I'll explain to Kairi that something happened to you."

"Hey, you got it easy," Sora smirked. "I've got your brother and Yue to answer to."

Tian giggled.

'And I'd have to answer to Riku,' Sora thought to himself.

"_Take care of them."_

Sora had to assume that 'they' were Kairi and Tian. Riku would probably be irritated to know what happened to Kairi. If something happened to Tian while they were right there next to each other. He didn't want to think about it.

But soon, the four of them would be together again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I kinda realize that if it wasn't Riku, it could have easily been Sora. But, honestly, I really like Sora and Tian's friendship rather than a possible romance. I can only hope I was able to recreate what I like about their friendship with Roxas and Inxat.

Congratulation's Tian, you dropped the second F-bomb in the story. I can't believe I'm asking this now, but… no one minds that I've got a bit of cursing in this, right? Personally speaking, I don't mind cursing, but it get's annoying when it happens ever other sentence. It just come's off as a middle schooler who thinks cursing makes them sound more adult. No one minds a bit sprinkled about, do they?

I like playing dress-up with my characters. Madame de la Grande Bouche (translates to 'lady of the big mouth') is the name given to the Wardrobe in the stage musical, as well as brief back-story of her being an opera diva. My school actually put on a production of the stage musical. My older second cousin was Mrs. Potts.

I really like Agana's attitude. While not complete villain, she's essentially just doing what Xemnas tells her without question, she is having fun with it. I love villain's who have fun with it, not much of a motivation, but I gotta smile at it. (Not to say I don't love villain's _with_ motivation) That's probably why I love 'The Great Mouse Detective' the villain Ratigan is loving every stinking minute of it. Being voice by the late, but always great, Vincent Price doesn't hurt at all, thought, but my point still stands.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty-Eight The Underdrome**

_Li-hua sat on the back porch. Today wasn't a good day for her. She really missed her mother, Jiao. True, she passed away five years ago by then, when Li-hua was nine, and she could handle the pain a bit better than when Jiao first died. It was just one of those day's when she missed her the most._

_The future head of the Li family shift a lock of blond hair out of her green eyes. Her hair color was considered a bit of an oddity in her world, where most had either black or brown hair. Jiao had blond hair too, which she had gotten from her father, a traveler. Really, that was all she knew about her grandfather, apparently he died when Jiao was young too._

_The teenager sighed. All this reminiscing really wasn't helping her mood at all. She could use something to taker her mind off these thoughts._

_A deep groan came from the flower garden. Instinctively, Li-hua stood up from her spot. She half-jogged to the garden to find a black haired man, face down on the ground. She spotted blood dripping from his right side, and left shoulder. "Ya!" Li-hua shouted. She dropped to her knees, and slowly turned the man over onto his back. "Ya! Ya, find Xue, and bring him out here! Someone's passed out in the garden! He's bleeding!"_

_Li-hua looked back down at the man. It was obvious that he was much older than her. His thirties or forties at best guess. His black hair has lost it's luster, and was beginning to grey. He had an oval face with a mustache and beard growing on his face. "Just hang in there," Li-hua said. "We'll get you back to health."_

_The man stirred slightly. His eyes opened slightly to reveal big brown eyes. His vision, at first, was distorted. Once thing's began to clear up, he stared up at the young, blond teen. The man opened his mouth to speak, but quickly found his throat was drying than the desert, and hurt to even swallow. "I am Li-hua Li," the girl greeted. "Future head of the Li family. I just found you in the garden. We'll take care of you until you're well again."_

_The man's eyes rolled to the side, he passed out once more._

_Xue, a distant cousin of Li-hua ran up to the girl. Immediately, Li-hua stood up, out of Xue's way as he carried the man into the house._

With a sigh, Yue sift a lock of hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into place seconds later. That was how her mom remembered meeting her dad. Adrian just appeared one day. When he was able to speak, Adrian never said anything about his past, or how he ended up there in the first place. Adrian was vague about himself, but some time down the road, they had Long.

Yue hugged her knees close to her. Saix was quick to separate her from Kairi and Pluto. They were taken to different cells, in different parts of the castle. Obviously, he didn't want the two of them to come up with an escape plan together. The farther the better.

She looked down at her hand. Around her finger was a silver ring with a number eight symbol waved with the band. Yue found it on her dresser the night of her birthday, with a note from Long. So, he was out and about, so what happened to Tian? _Something_ must've happened if Yue couldn't remember her name or face.

Was that why Long didn't give this ring to her in person? Because he was trying to fix was happened?

The steady footfalls caught her attention. Yue stood up and walked up to the bars. "Yue," Saix said, right on him for his daily check on her. "We sincerely hope you are comfortable. On behalf of Organization XIII, we do apologize if the accommodations don't reach your expectations."

"I'm in a cell," Yue said bluntly. "How high could my expectations be?"

"Maybe, but you are aware of how important your are."

"Then let Kairi go. You already have me."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid," Saix replied. "You see, we have to make sure neither Sora or Tian stray from their path. It's bad enough Axel let our plans for you slip to Tian. Don't worry though, you'll still be with us for a while."

"Joy," Yue mumbled.

Yue wasn't a fool. She wasn't going to pretend she didn't know what this Organization XIII wanted from her. It was the same thing Maleficent wanted, the same thing Ansem wanted. She also knew the mean's to get what they wanted.

* * *

Tian's shoulders shook with a cold chill that ran down her spine. They were back in the Underworld again. Thankfully there was no sigh of Nobodies or Heartless, yet. "Hey, guy's what's that?" Helia asked, pointing across the River Styx.

On the other side of the river was the entrance of a coliseum in underworld fashion. "The Underdrome," a familiar, husky voice explained. The group looked to the right to find Auron approaching them. "Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there - battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up."

"So how'd it get unlocked?" asked Kuroi. "If the King of the Gods himself locked it, it can't be easy to undo it."

"Some fool must have broken the seal."

"What an idiot…" grumbled Donald.

"So, where are you going, Auron?" Sora asked. "We should catch up."

"If you need something to do," Auron began. "Go help your friends."

The group, in unison, looked over to the entrance to find Hercules and Meg. When they glanced back, Auron was already gone. "Hey," Hercules greeted as they walked up to him.

Tian's brow arched. He still seemed a bit drowsy, and the air of confidence was no longer around him. "Feeling better Herc?" Helia asked.

"Well…" Meg's voice trailed off. "Same routine. Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it all in his head."

"Gawrsh, Herc," began Goofy. "We know you're a hero!"

"That's right, Blunderboy," Hades' voice echoed around the cave. "How can you mope on a momentous day like today?"

In a flurry of fire and smoke, Hades appeared in front of the River Styx. "The Underdrome's back," continued the God of the Underworld. "And you're gonna fill the stands. After all, fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, _lose_?"

"I bet you'd like that!" shot Sora.

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Mount Olympus. I stand for the masses! And I've got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen… are back! Yours truly, Hades - the one and only Lord of the Dead - brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title 'Ultimate Hero?' These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reign's supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup!"

"Couldn't have just gotten to the point?" Kuroi asked with a huff. "Save's a lot of time."

"Anyone tell you, you talk too much?" muttered Hades. He turned around to face Hercules. "And I assure you that the 'Great' Hercules will be there. Otherwise…"

He glanced up at Meg, who took a step back. "Lowlife!" shot Sora.

"You're too kind, kid," Hades said, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"So…" Tian sighed. She crossed her arm's over her chest. "Where do we sign up?"

"Right here!" a short, round, dull red imp shouted. The imp, Pain, stood at the edge of the River Styx beside his partner, a blue-green imp called Panic. "If you like pain, you'll sign up for the Hades Cup!"

"Not like we have much of a choice," muttered Sora.

"Excellent!" Panic chirped. He pointed to the tournament bracket behind them. "Look thee to see the other consistence and you're first match."

Kuroi and Goofy approached the bracket board. "Who do we face first?" asked Hercules.

The bluenette scanned the board. "Look's like…"

"It's 'Spin Strike,'" finished Goofy.

"Hey, look," Kuroi looked over his shoulder. "Look's like Auron's in the tournament."

"Uh-oh! We might have to face him in the finals!"

Tian's face dropped. Suddenly she was getting flashbacks of when Hades tricked Cloud into working with him. To sum it up nicely, Cloud wiped the floor with them. And from the looks of it, Auron might be on pair with him.

"I bet he's a real hero, huh?" asked Hercules.

"Well, I don't think he's a bad guy," Sora said, shrugging one shoulder. He looked up at the demi-god. "But you're the only hero around here, Hercules. You know that."

"Maybe before. Now I'm just a wash-"

"Stop that!" Donald snapped, prompting everyone to jump, startled.

* * *

The first round consisted of up to five Heartless. Easy enough to take care of. Helia becoming more and more comfortable with her new glaive after a couple of weeks using her yo-yo.

Slicing through the final Heartless, Sora straighten himself up and turned to look at Hercules. "How'd it go there, champ?" he asked him.

"I'm just not what I used to be," Hercules shook his head slightly. "Sorry to drag you down, guys."

Tian's eyes rolled to the side. Did the hydra accident _really_ impact him that much? "What are you talking about?" she asked out loud. "We're gonna need a guy like you for the semifinals."

"We're kinda in this tournament because of him anyway," murmured Kuroi.

"Next up," Pain shouted suddenly. "The Hades Cup semifinals! Try not to lose too quickly."

The next wave of Heartless, Bad Alert, had one advantage that the Spin Strike didn't. Small fast Heartless, and one, large, flying one. It got to the point that Tian needed to switch into Guard Form in order keep the other's from being hit. By the time they were done, Hercules had fallen to his knees. "Looks like we're in the semifinals," said Sora.

"If we win, we'll all be hero's," said Donald.

"Depends on what Phil says," Helia said, her arms folded behind her back. "You guy's were at this for a year, and you're still junior hero's right?"

"Yeah, but we can't stay junior hero's forever," Sora replied.

"I'll try not to mess things up," Hercules stood himself up.

"Hey, guys," Kuroi said suddenly. He jerked his head to the opposite end of the arena. "Auron's our next opponent."

"Auron!" Sora shouted with a smile on his face.

The man in red glanced over his shoulder. A dark red smog surrounded him momentarily before he turned around. "And you are?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Tian's brow arched in confection. What the heck was that? He was talking to them just an hour ago. "I must defeat you," said Auron. "And atone for my crimes."

"What was that all about?" asked Sora.

"Beats me," said Tian. "You think we should check it out?"

"Yeah," Helia nodded. "I got a really bad feeling just then."

They followed Auron into the Cave of the Dead, deeper into Hades domain. Rounding a corner, Sora quickly stepped back. He held his arm out, stopping the group from advancing. Around the corner Hades stood with Auron. "Okay, let's review," said Hades. "State your crime, prisoner."

"I exist," Auron replied. "That is my crime. It is… inexcusable."

"Oooh, good, very good."

"What's wrong with Auron?" Sora asked out loud. "He's never been this way before."

"Shhh!" Donald and Tian shushed him.

Hades turned on his heel, smirking all the while. "Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two."

"I understand," said Auron. "Defeat Hercules."

"_And_ his meddling friends."

"What? No, only Hercules."

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge here?" Hades asked, placing a hand on Auron's shoulder.

A smog of black, red, and gold flakes surrounded Hades hand. He pulled out a miniature replica of Auron's likeness from the back of his black toga. The look on the God's face couldn't have been anymore blasé as the smog circled around his right arm, to the left, into the wooden doll.

A gasp escaped Helia's lips. She pressed one hand against the side of her head, in pain. "Hercules and the twerps," Hades said firmly. "Are we clear?"

"We're clear, Hades," Auron forced out.

"_Lord_ Hades."

"Lord Hades…"

"Good," Hades smirked, placed with himself, as the smog died down. "Now, go."

Sora gestured for the other's to move, before they were found out. Exiting the cave, Kuroi immediately turned to Sora. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Whatever it was, I could feel it from over here," Helia said, rubbing her temple.

"Hades is using some kind of figure to control Auron," Sora explained.

"What a jerk!" shouted Donald.

"He'd probably think that was complement," commented Goofy.

"I can't stand seeing Auron do that guy's bidding," said Sora. "We've gotta help him!"

By the time they caught up with Auron he had already hopped into a gondola with Pain and Panic. The sailed across the River Styx to the Underdrome. "Is something wrong?" asked Hercules.

"Auron's in trouble," said Tian. "Hades' controlling him somehow."

"He's using some kind of statue," Goofy explained.

"You know something?" asked Hercules. "That sounds kinda familiar… Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage."

"What do we do?" asked Donald.

"See if you can find it. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld."

"Great," Sora said, balling his hand into a tight fist. "We'll get to it."

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving?" Hades asked, suddenly appearing at Sora's side, startling him. "You've got a match coming up."

"I'll fight Auron in the final," Hercules said firmly. "One on one."

"Oh, you will?"

Hades suddenly turned his back to his nephew, to ponder this, and how this could benefit him. "I'll draw things out to buy you time," Hercules whispered to Sora.

"But-"

"Just hurry back. I know you can do it!"

"Congratulations!" Hades said, finally turning himself around. "You've got a deal."

"Thanks."

"On one condition. Those Keybladers, there, and their trusty friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say?"

"That'll drive the crowd wild," Hercules said, with a shrug of agreement.

"It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ugh! I could not get through this chapter for the longest time! Finally! Hopefully next chapter won't take so long!

Also, I'm gonna shoot myself in the foot for this later, but there is officially another installment planed, that chronologically takes place after Door to Light. This one is Door of Two, based off of Epic Mickey the Power of Two. The first game? That one will be in Door of Beginnings.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Chapter Forty-Nine This is Our Story**

Hades sat as the battle between Auron and Hercules continued. "Now _this_, is entertainment," he said to himself.

In the sidelines, Meg and Phil watched the match play out, without and end in site. Knowing that if there was an end, it might not be good for Hercules.

* * *

"I _told_ you we should've taken a left!" Kuroi complained.

"Come on," Sora whined. "Every path looks the same."

"Or we could've just followed the river."

"But that things creepy."

"_Lord of the Dead_. You're really surprised that there's dead sprits walking around?"

"If they're dead, doesn't that already imply that they're spirits?" asked Tian.

"Would you knock it off?!" shouted Donald.

They finally entered Hades' Chamber, where the miniature replica of Auron stood in plain sight. How much of a good idea that was, was a little debatable for later. "Got it," Sora smiled.

He ran up to the figure. As soon as his hand touched it, an electricity-like magic surged through him. Tian ran up to him, and grabbed Sora by the shoulders. The energy suddenly surrounded her, locking her in place. The process was repeated twice by Goofy and Donald. Helia took a step forward when Kuroi grabbed her by the shoulder. "you saw that happen each time, one grabbed another," he began. "And you want to try it for yourself?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" the blonde girl asked.

"What's going on?!" Donald asked.

"_It's not too late! Let us turn back!"_

"_Yes, but I… I cannot accept it."_

"_Where is the sense in all this?"_

"_But… there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!"_

Tian lowered her arms, she glanced around the chambers, confused. That voice, it was Auron, no doubt about it. "I get it," Sora said, mostly to himself. "This is what belongs in Auron's heart."

"Gwarsh, he musta had a pretty rough life," Goofy commented.

"There's definitely regret there," Tian said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but…" Sora started at the figure. "In the end, that's really what made him stronger.

"Let's give it back!" said Donald.

* * *

Hercules stood at the edge of the stadium platform when Auron thrust his sword forward. The demi-god caught the blade in both hands effortlessly. But he was forced onto one knee, Auron's strength getting the better of him. "Now!" Hades egged. "Finish him!"

The son of Zeus was visibly struggling. Looked like he wasn't able to stall for time much longer.

"Auron, no!"

Hades nearly stood up when Sora and his group returned to the area. "Hey, Auron," Donald shouted. "This belongs to you!"

Sora threw the figure into the arena. It burst in mid-air. Sparks of orange and purple rained over Auron and Hercules. A red aura surrounded the red clad man momentarily. A look of confusion crossed his face. He lowered his sword, a look of relief crossed Hercules' face. Auron strengthened himself, he looked over at the travelers.

"Why those _little_-" Hades cursed. The blue flames that served as his hair suddenly turned red and yellow. "Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement!? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Auron replied calmly. "This is my story, and you're not part of it."

This simply comment finally sent Hades over the edge. His flames once again turned red, the god disappeared in a flurry of smoke and brimstone. He reappeared in front of the large group. "That's it!" he shouted. "This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong?"

"Really?" asked Sora. "A fair right?"

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because we're gonna play by my rules."

Hades snapped his fingers and a wall behind him slowly opened, revealing the Styx. A yell from the side was suddenly heard, and Meg was suddenly suspended over the river. "Hey," Hades shrugged. "I warned you right from the get-go. You don't compete, you lose the girl."

With another snap of the fingers, Meg plummeted into the river with the souls of the dead. Hercules took off running, and swan dived into the river after her. "Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings," Hades shrugged.

"Hey, genius, we're still around," Tian shot. "Incase you haven't noticed, you're out numbered."

"What's in a number?" Hades asked, suddenly appearing in the middle of the arena. His hair and body went from blue to red. "Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good."

No mater the attack, offensive, or magic, Hades was hardly effected. The god of the Underworld bit back with harsh attacks. "What were you saying about numbers?" Kuroi whispered to Tian.

"Shut up!"

"We can't win," Sora muttered.

"Who come?" asked Donald.

"Because this is his Underworld," commented Auron.

"Could we actually take out a god?" Helia asked. "Doesn't god imply immortal?"

"That doesn't mean we can't injure them. But it doesn't mean we can't injure them."

"Gee, then how do we beat him?" asked Goofy.

"I think a true hero should be able to help," a familiar voice said.

Hades looked behind him from the Styx, back to the arena. Hercules stood, with Meg in his arms. Both unharmed, though there was a golden aura surrounding the demi-god. "But-But… you…" Hades sputtered.

"I owe you one, Hades," Hercules said as the gold aura died. Pegasus landed behind him. "I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I'll never forget that again."

"Just no more crazy stunts," Sora smiled.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love," Hercules said to him in a hushed tone.

Tian felt her face flush. Why did he have to bring in the 'L' word?

Meg mound Pegasus and whispered something in his ear. The winged horse took off. "How dare you get a happy ending!" Hades yelled. "How _dare_ you!"

Sora's clothes turned yellow as he went into Master Form, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands. He ran up to Hades, slashing at the god with speedy attacks. Auron was right about one thing. They couldn't kill a god, but they could injure it. And like Auron also said, it wasn't easy.

Really the only ones who did the most damage was Hercules and Auron. After being blown back one too many times, Tian went into Boost Form. She dismissed her Keyblade and began to fight hands-on. Hercules threw one, mighty punch that sent Hades to the edge of the arena. "This…" Hades panted. Once more, his hair turned red. "Is not over ye-"

"_HADES!" _a high pitched voice echoed across the arena.

At the entrance, followed by Meg and Pegasus, a girl marched into the arena. She was dressed in a white toga, with a pink, flower petal-like headdress. Her skin was pink, and her hair was long, blonde, and wavy. A smirk of amusement played on Hercules' lips.

"Seph, baby!" Hades said quickly, recomposing himself.

"Don't 'Seph, baby,' me!" the girl said, walking up to Hades. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Is this what you do when I'm not around?!"

"Look, look, Seph, business is business, baby."

"Really?" the girl asked. "And getting revenge on your own nephew is business?"

"I don't get it," Kuroi said, dismissing his gunblade. "Who is that?"

"Hades' wife," Hercules explained. "Persephone."

"Is wife?" Helia questioned. She looked from Hades to Persephone and back. "But she doesn't look any older than we are."

"It's a long story."

The group parted as Persephone dragged off Hades by the ear. "Seph, baby, baby, can we talk about this?" Hades pleated.

"Thanks again for telling me, Meg," Persephone said, stopping in front of Meg and Pegasus. "I'd hate to think what would happen if things got way out of hand."

"No problem," Meg said, dismounting Pegasus.

The group approached Meg as the watched the couple disappear. "I can't believe you told his wife…" said Sora.

"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned," Auron said simply.

"Aren't we technically in hell?" Tian muttered.

"What'cha gonna do now?" Donald asked Auron.

"I lived my life defending others," Auron lamented. "But now… there's no one left to protect. Maybe… it's time I shaped my own story."

"Doesn't really sound like a bad idea," Tian said. "After everything is said and done."

The man smiled. "I suppose I should think you."

"Not at all," Sora pound his chest slightly.

"Fine," Auron turned to the side, prompting the group to slumped over.

"I mean, sure, you could thank us a little…"

"You should say what you mean. I guess I could spare a few words. Thanks for meddling."

Tian's hand cupped over her mouth to suppress her laughter, as the boy's, once again, slumped over.

* * *

The Coliseum above the Underworld was still in shambles from the Hydra. Night had fallen, and a full moon hung over head. "Thanks again, guys," Hercules said, as the group met up with the demi-god and Meg. "You're the best."

"Excuse us for meddling…" Donald grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sound's like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled," said Meg.

"So where are you headed to next?" asked Hercules.

"Aw, you know," Sora began.

"Friends to find, Heartless to slay," Tian shrugged.

"But, you two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around."

Hercules jumped slightly at the comment, while Meg stepped back. Slowly, they glanced back at each other. "We better get going," said Helia.

"Uh-huh," Goofy agreed. "Before we start meddlin'."

"Right," Sora nodded.

"Are you turkey's trying to put me outta the job?" Phil complained, trotting up to them. "If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train?"

"You can't abandon me yet, Phil!" said Hercules. "I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again."

"Hey," Donald stole the satyr's attention. "Are we true heroes yet?"

"Yeah, common Phil," Sora joined in. "How 'bout it."

"Lemme see now," Phil scanned through the travelers. "Well, you're not wise enough… Not quite… seasoned enough…"

"What are roasted pork?" Kuroi muttered.

"Okay, okay," Sora groaned. "We get the hint!"

"Look kid," Phil argued. "It's not my call! Corse if it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all heroes in a heartbeat!"

"Really?!" the brunette and duck asked, excitedly.

"Say it again!" demanded Donald.

"On second thought," the satyr said quickly. "If those are your 'hero' faces, you still got a lotta work to do."

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"Look, look!" Helia said. She was bouncing in place, pointing at the night sky.

"Well, whaddya know," smiled Hercules.

A new start constellation was beginning to form in the night sky. In the form of a group of teenagers, two male, two female, and two anthropomorphic beings. Behind them, Phil was doing his best to hide his tears. His dream of training the greatest hero that the gods would recreate their image in the stars happened a second time.

* * *

Tian stood in her room, Hayate sound asleep on the floor. She stood in a fighting stance, going over one of the first moves Zuan taught her as a little girl. Bring her right leg up for a kick, bring it down, then turn counter clockwise to kick with the left leg.

She never really thought about her step dad's past. He was a martial artist, having taught a bit to Tian, as self-defense. But, obviously, he knew some bit of magic, if he brought Li-hua and Tian to Destiny Islands, and he knew about other worlds.

As Tian brought up her left leg for a kick the door opened with Sora standing in the doorway. "Whoa, I come in peace, I swear!" he said, holding his hands up.

"Sorry," Tian stepped back. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"So…" Sora's voice trialed off. "What were you doing?"

"Practicing," she said, taking a seat on her bed. "And… thinking. You?"

The brunette walked up to Tian, and sat on the bed, his back to her. "I dunno," he said, pressing against her back. "Thinking."

Smirking the two engaged in a brief game of one trying to push off the other. "In all seriousness," Sora sighed, tilting his head back. "I've been thinking about something that doesn't really make sense."

"Hm?"

"You said that Xehanort convinced Adrian to stab Yue, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Yue's heart is more or less needed to complete Kingdom Hearts, right?"

"Right."

"But Yue's heart went into yours, right?"

"Sora, what's your point?"

"Well… what was the point in having Adrian stab her. Xehanort had to have known what happened. So, what was the point? Why complicate things? Why not just take Yue then and there?"

Tian opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Sora was right. What _was_ the point in all of that? What the heck was Xemnas thinking?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Dang it Sora, quit pointing out plotholes!

Anyway. Both boss fights in Olympic Coliseum kinda bugs me in KHII. Death of the Hyda; cut off it's heads some more. What good would that do?! It's supposed to grow two heads for every head cut off! And then second time, Hades falls into the Styx. Like in the movie. Which is supposed take place before the games.

Both of which I used a bit of mythology. For the Hydra, it died when it's neck was cauterized shut before it's heads could regenerate, then it died. In this, Helia came up with that idea. For the second visit… all I could really think to do was bring in Persephone, Hade's wife slash niece twice over. She's also Hercules' half-sister and cousin. Really, kidnapping her was the worst thing Hades did in mythology.

Now, technically, I don't think she should be in the Underworld at this point. She's supposed to be in the Underworld with her husband during the winter, she returns to her mother Demeter, which is why we have the seasons. I figure at this point in the story, it's late summer, early fall.

While in mythology, it's debatable whither or not Persephone succumbed to Stockholm Syndrome, or if she genuinely fell in love with Hades. Thought, it should be noted, that Hades was the only one that remained faithful to his wife, unlike his brother's Zeus and Poseidon, both were notorious adulterers. The one time Hades took a mistress, Persephone turned her into a mint plant.

It's because of that I figure in the Disney verse Persephone would totally wear the pants in their marriage.

Oh! Also, I've got myself a tumblr. Link on my homepage.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty Enough Banter!**

"How have your vision's been?" Long asked Lola-Lu. The pair sat on the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower, as they had been since they left the Land of Dragons.

"Pretty decent so far," Lola replied. She leaned into Long's chest, playing with his hand around her waist. "I've seen a couple of happy endings for a few of Tian and Sora's friends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that lion couple are expecting a little prince. The Beat's love will be returned, turning him and his servants back into human. Captain Barbossa returns to life some time down the road."

"How is that good?"

"Well, he marries Will and Elizabeth. Those two are in for a bit of a hardship, but in the end Will returns to Elizabeth and their son."

"Nothing bad?"

The pinkette bit her lower lip. In reality Simba and Nala's son was fated to die, and Will Turner will have to cut out his heart and part from Elizabeth for ten years. And the Beast nearly dies. "So far nothing to anyone you know… yet," Lola-Lu sighed.

"Did they really get bad when you were a kid?" asked Long.

"Yeah," Lola nodded. "I've seen worlds fall to darkness, people die violently, the usual. My mom said it wasn't unheard of for visions like that to take a mental toll on a person. That was why she took up smoking at a young age, it helped her cope until she met dad."

"Then she quit?"

"No. No. She still had a daily smoke, but it wasn't as frequent. In the end, it was the damage to her lungs that killed her. The thing was I saw it coming months before, dad asked why I didn't say anything, but mom always taught me only to use this ability if we can prevent calamity to the world. Plus, I'm pretty sure mom saw her own death coming long before I ever did."

Long ran a gloved hand through his hair. "So say… you and I had a kid," he began. "Would that kid be able to see things?"

"If I were to have a child with someone who didn't have the sight," Lola-Lu began. "Like, say, you, there would be a fifty-fifty chance of those kids inheriting the ability. If I were to have a kid with someone with this ability too, then there's almost a guarantee that they will."

"Almost?"

"Well, there's this weird, genetic oddity when the kid can't see things when both parents can. Not always, but it does happen. Since you brought up kids, how do you think your mom's gonna react when you show up with your older girlfriend?"

Long suddenly turned red. "What makes you think she'll say anything?"

"Well," Lola smirked. "She hasn't seen you since you were, what, eight? And then out of the blue, you come home, eleven years older, with a woman old enough to be either your sister or cousin."

"H-Hey, I'm almost twenty, who I see is up to me. What about your dad, huh? What would he say?"

"Dunno," the pinkette shrugged. "The issue of me dating never came up when we were living together. Partially because I never put myself out there until I was about your age. And partially because our relationship wasn't the same when mom died."

A few strands of hair suddenly poked out of Longs head. "You mean I wasn't your first?" he asked.

"Yes, Long, I remained a virgin until we did it," Lola sighed, dripping with sarcasm. "I remained a virgin until I turned twenty-seven. What does it matter, I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Well, that explains how you wore me out," Long muttered. "I almost don't want to have kids to be honest. My experience with Adrian ended in disaster, and you-"

"Well, I still loved dad, and I'm sure the feeling was mutual," Lola interrupted. "It was just hard for us to talk to each other. He would still show me affection, but we didn't talk much. Adrian… I don't want to know what was going on in his head."

"Doesn't matter now."

"He's here," Lola said finally.

Long peered over the edge of the clock tower. Below a dark corridor opened and the familiar redhead stepped out. Sighting, the blonde young man stood up, and rotated his arms. "I'm sure this won't be long," he said, summoning his Kopesh swords.

He stepped off the clock tower. About half-way down Long pushed off the side of the building. With the extra push, Long collided with the red haired Nobody. Knocking him over, Long flipped over, and slid to a stop. "Right on time," Axel forced out, standing himself back up.

"Expecting me?" asked Long.

"No, but I probably should have."

"Well, given your track record," the blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, seems like that's been catching up to me a bit lately."

"Punch each other's gust out already!" Lola shouted from the clock tower. "Enough banter. No one likes pre-battle banter."

"No one likes a riff track either," Axel muttered.

The younger blonde drove the hilt of his blade into Axel's gut. The older Nobody slid back, gripping his stomach with one arm. He outstretched his opposite arm, willing one of his chakram's into his palm. "If it means anything," he said, summoning his second chakram. "They would have taken Yue anyway, my involvement, or not."

"Maybe," Long agreed. "And she'll probably still have problems to deal with so long as she has that fragment. I won't deny that. But that doesn't mean we won't prevent anything from happing to her."

"Then what do you hope to accomplish here?"

"Castle Oblivion. What you did to Yue was a pretty good excuse though."

Axel's face fell in disbelief. That was what this was about? The fact that Axel totally kicked Long's ass in Castle Oblivion? "That was, what, a year ago?" he asked out loud.

"Hey," Long shrugged. "Given _my_ track record, I can hold a grudge like a son of a bitch."

The two _finally _broke out into a proper fight. Metal on metal bashing together, making sparks fly. Fiery attacks on Axel's part. Eventually, Long dismissed his swords, and began fighting hand-to-hand.

Lola-Lu briefly mused over the fact that Long seemed to be much faster without his weapons in hand. Long explained to her that his mother's childhood friend, Zuan taught him martial arts when he was a boy. While living with Maleficent, Long did what he could to stay in shape, and be able to fight with his swords, or without.

Dodging seemed to be Long's specialty. Sinking down low, and moving with such speed and grace. It made the pinkette wonder how he was at dancing. That would be something to find out another day.

Suddenly, Long shot up to his feet. He positioned his finger's in a very peculiar way. Pushing into a run, the blonde jabbed his fingers into Axel's joints. To the Nobodies surprise, his arm fell limp to the side.

The redhead, sprung forward, for a one-armed attack. Long dodged effortlessly, then grabbed Axel on either side of the neck. He fell back, limp on the ground. "Now we're even," Long said, dusting off his hands.

"What did you do that for?!" Lola shouted.

"What?!" Long replied. "He beat the crap outta me!"

"I know! But what if someone from the Organization comes here?! We've got dead weight!"

"Shit…"

* * *

Tian dragged the brush across her teeth. Mint was anything but her favorite flavor of toothpaste. Actually she hated mint in general. Gargling water, she spat out the contents of her mouth. She spat into the sink a few more times before she wiped her mouth off.

Like always she got a bit of sleep during their ride from one world to the next. But when Tian woken up, her mouth was dry, and it felt just plain nasty. Brushing her teeth seemed to be the only remedy.

Her face twisted in irritated. That was another thing. Her right knee was aching again. How often had that happened? Since the first visit to the Land of Dragons. It wasn't too painful, but a dull throb. At first Tian thought it was because her muscles were being used again after sleeping for a year. But surely by now she wouldn't be feeling this kind of irritation.

Filling her cheeks with air, Tian let out a long sigh. She ran both hands through her hair, the memory of her nightmare replaying in her mind. It was very similar to the one when she strangled Yue in the ceremony. But this time she stabbed her in the chest with a dagger. It made Tian wonder how many twins had Yong Heng De seen. How many had to kill their twin brother or sister?

Was it good thing then, that Xehanort did what he did? It forced them to leave their homeworld where they wouldn't have to worry about one of the twins killing the other. But did the ends really justify the means? Long wouldn't have gone though what he did. Yue wouldn't have been inside her for ten years. Li-hua would have had Zuan suppress her memory, and Tian wouldn't be as angry with her mom as she is.

Tian gripped the roots of her hair. All of this could be traced right back to Adrian. All of this was because of him. Yue and Long would have never been in the predicament they were in. Thing would have been so much different,. Better even. All of this was Adrian's fault.

In a fit of anger, Tian slammed her fist on either side of the sink. Her face twisted, the pain in either hand now overpowered the pain in her knee.

"You wont do anyone any good with broken hands," she heard.

She looked up to find the image of Yen Sid's bust in the mirror. Startled, Tian jumped back. "H-How," she stuttered.

"When you've lived as long as I have, this kind of magic is a simple parlor trick," the old sorcerer said with a brief smile.

"Right," Tian ran a hand through her hair. "I take it your not up for a brief chat."

"Regrettably, no," Yen Sid said with a shake of the head. "Mickey dropped me a hint that you may be facing a bit of turmoil regarding Adrian."

Tian's brow rose. "Did you know him?" she asked.

"Adrian was the apprentice of an aquatinted of mine," Yen Sid explained. "He brought in Adrian and his sister when they were a little younger than yourself. I'm sure you know by now of his sister."

While she gave Yen Sid a nod, his choice of words began to really sink in. "You talk like they're the same age," Tian said slowly. "So does that mean…?"

"Precisely. Your father was a twin himself. I cannot say for certain, but I have reason to believe that twins are not uncommon in his family."

This really shouldn't have surprised Tian. She did read somewhere that twins were genetic. "Do you know where she is?" Tian asked. "My aunt. I've been wondering about her since I was told about her. If she has a family or not."

Yen Sid looked at her gravely. Tian stomach sank. She found herself wanting to say, 'never mind, I'll figure it out for myself.' Or something to change the subject. "Adrian once sought the power of Kingdom Hearts for himself. He was willing to go to any lengths for that goal. Whither it be use the darkness, and the dark magic his previous caretaker taught him. Or eliminate whoever got in his way. Even if it was his own sister."

Tian suddenly found herself with the need to throw up. She could see where this was going. "His sister's name was Aura," Yen Sid continued. "By the time of her death, she had a young child named Aether. That daughter was left in the care of her lover, Eraqus. With the last of her strength, Aura was able to delay Adrian's plans. However, with that delay, he met a girl called Li-hua."

The girl paled. Just like that? Adrian went from killing his sister one minute, to courting her mom the next. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Tian said, fiddling with her hair. "After what he did to Yue. I shouldn't be surprised he would go that far."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you," Yen Sid went on. He stroked his beard. "But what Adrian has done does not defy you, Yue, or Long."

"I know. I've been told I look like him though. Is the resemblance that strong?"

"Aside from the fact that you can both use a Keyblade… As close as a daughter can resemble her father, yes."

"Of course," Tian mumbled. "He doesn't defy me, but I have to clean up his mess."

"No child should have to do that," said Yen Sid. "But, yes, that is the fate Adrian handed to you."

Yen Sid's image flickered on and off, until Tian's image reflected in the mirror. So, her aunt was dead. She could have asked more about Aether and Eraqus, but that was enough for one day. If she had to guess, Aether must have been a little older than Long.

Inhaling, Tian ran her hands through her hair again. She made the resolve last year, that she wasn't Adrian. And she would not be like him. Ever.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **Zomigosh fifty chapters!** And still no end in sight!

So, yeah, this chapter we find out what's become of Long, exposition is spout, we still don't know Lola's real name. I swear by the time this sucker's done you'll know. The scene with Tian and Yen Sid was there for a while, but I didn't know when it would happen. I figgured this chapter was as good a place as any.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Chapter Fifty-One Lost Chest**

Hayate lead the group across the wooden pier. The stopped in place, his ears began to twitch. He looked behind him at the group and began barking. "Something wrong, Hayate?" asked Goofy.

The golden retriever look ahead of him and began barking louder. "Looks like something's going at the port," said Tian.

"We better check it out," said Sora.

The dog picked up speed, leading the group to Port Royal. Unexpectedly, a trio of undead pirates ran pass them, chasing after a familiar pirate captain wearing a worn coat, and three-pointed hat. "Jack!" Sora said as they came to a stop.

"Zola! Tina!" Jack glanced over his shoulder. "Some assistance?"

"_Tina_?" Tian's face dropped. She looked down at Donald. "Do I look like a Tina?"

"Do I have to answer?" Donald grumbled.

"That's _Sora_, and _Tian_!" the spiky haired brunette corrected.

Exasperated, Jack looked over his shoulder. "Will ye leave a mate to perish?"

"Aye, aye…"

Tian willed her Keyblade into her right hand. Pushing herself forward, she bashed Aubade into the heck of the nearest pirate. He attempted to lift him arm for an attack, but found extra weight on it. When he looked down, the undead pirate was surprised to find Hayate clinging onto his boney arm.

Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, Tian repeatedly thrust her weapon into him, until he fell into a pile of bones and decaying flesh. "Those pirates were cursed," Sora said. "I thought we'd seen the last of the cursed Aztec gold. What gives?"

"Some scallywag must've got greedy," said Jack.

In perfect unison the group looked up at the captain. "Oh, I see. You don't trust me, do you?"

Numerous nods were made, and some crossed their arms over their chest. "Wise choice," Jack continued. "I am a pirate."

"Jack! Sora!" Elizabeth Swan came running up to them. She pulled to a stop in front of them. "I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why so he went to Isla de Muerta, to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him.""Aye, there it is," Jack said accusingly. "If you'll be wanting to rescue him, best do it alone, lass."

"Alone?" Elizabeth questioned. "Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on cursed pirates?"

"Well, if any lass could…"

'_He does remember there are two other 'lassies' that could do it just as easily, right?' _Tian thought with a roll of the eyes.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" Sora asked.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Not certain. But he's been gone for too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know he's all right."

"Lucky man," muttered Jack.

"Please, Jack. Take me to him!"

"Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me."

"I shall reward you. Of course… you _do_ owe Will. He has saved your life before."

"Right. Shall we?"

"I thought it was bad luck to have women on board," Tian said with a smirk.

"Aye, but we're still unluckier without ye."

* * *

"_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
__Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
__While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
__And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return_

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
__And I have let my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
__My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
__There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"_

Helia sat at the ships bow, a hand tight over her head to keep her bandana in place as she sang her song.

It was definitely odd to be on the _Black Pearl _without the threat of Barbossa and his cursed pirates. By now it was an issue of finding the Isla de Muarta and the _HMS Interceptor _in the dead of night.

It had to have been easier than finding a ship like the _Black Pearl _at night.

Jack took the wheel, ever so often he glanced down at his compass. The compass that didn't point North. Well, it brought them to the Isla de Muarta the first time so no one was about to complain.

Goofy leaned over to the side. "_Interceptor_ off the starboard bow!" he shouted over the wind.

Elizabeth ran up to the goof's side. It was just barely, but she could just make out a lone figured slumped over. "Will!"

Jack proceeded to remove his hat, then placed it over his heart. "Stop that, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped. "We've got to rescue him!"

Once close enough to the Interceptor, Sora and Kuroi pulled Will on board, and carried him to the captain's stateroom. Immediately, Elizabeth cradled his head close to her. "Elizabeth…" Will's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth.

"The medallions… and… the stone chest - someone's taken them… Next thing I knew, we were attacked… but I couldn't see who one of them were - his face was shrouded… in a black hood."

"The Organization," Sora said under his breath.

"'One of them?'" Helia asked. "There was someone else?"

"A girl…" Will explained. "She wore a strange symbol on her chest."

"That's gotta be Agana," Kuroi muttered.

"We found a way out of the cave…" Will continued. "But the villain's sent a horde of terrible creatures after us… I've never seen their likes before… I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship… Elizabeth… I feel rather…"

Will passed out again. Elizabeth set him down, then stood up. "You've best be prepared," she said. "We've no idea what's out there."

"Pardon me, lads and lassies," said Jack. "But your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Outside the state room Hayate began barking. "I'm about ready to shoot that mutt," Jack muttered. He tore the double doors open. "Don't remember invitin' you."

Standing on deck, beside the stone chest containing the Aztec gold, was a male figure in a black coat. "So it was the Organization," Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. "We'll handle this!"

The hooded Nobody walked around the treasure chest. "The darkness of men's hearts," he began. "Drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless - a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy of serving Organization XIII."

Behind the Nobody, a large Heartless carrying a scythe like a pendulum, hovered behind him. To Tian it looked like it came out of that tribe in a black and white movie about a giant gorilla.

"And you want an answer now?" asked Jack

"Precisely," the man replied.

"Forgetting about someone?" a female voice asked. From the mass, a dark figure fell. She landed nimbly in front of the group. Agana stood straight up, her black claw slowly emerging from her skin. "You got me to deal with too."

"Watch out for her," Kuroi warned Jack. "Especially her claws."

"Dully noted."

The Grim Reaper Heartless made the first attack by swinging it's scythe forward. The group immediately split up. Sora changed into Master form, his clothes going from black to yellow, and darted for the Heartless. Tian was right as his heels when a foot suddenly collided with her face. She fell onto her back, her nose throbbing.

Agana began giggling wildly. "You practically walked right into that," she grinned.

"Outta my way!" Tian said standing herself up.

The Heartless crossed her arms, and pretended to ponder. "Nah," she shook her head. "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to playing with you again."

"Fine," she growled.

Tightening the grip on her Keyblade, Tian broke forward, and aimed to slash through Agana's center. The Heartless sunk low and allowed to Keyblade to sail above her head. Rising back up, Agana preformed around kick, hitting Tian in the head again.

Wiping a bit of blood from her mouth, Tian went for another attack. Successfully hitting Agana, the Heartless went in for another kick. The two were suddenly thrown off their feet by the Grim Reaper's attack. Landing against starboard side, Tian's Keyblade fell out of her hand. It disappeared long before it hit the water. "Watch where you're fighting that thing!" Tian shouted over her shoulder.

"I don't see you helping any!" Sora shot back.

The black haired girl looked from one shoulder to the next. "Where's Agana?" she asked herself.

She felt something wrap around her ankle and force her back once more. Soon after, Agana pointed her claws at Tian's throat. "Don't forget what happened to that spiky friend of yours," she said with a wicked smiled. "The same could happen to you just as easily."

Gritting her teeth, Tian brought her legs together, then proceeded kick the Heartless square in the chest. She stumbled back to where Tian previously stood. Springing onto her feet, Tian summoned her Keyblade, and pointed it at Agana's chest. "You were saying?" she asked.

Something whizzed up and over them, and plunged into the sea. Tian looked over her shoulder to find her friends dismissing her weapons. "We did it!" cheered Donald.

"You're not done yet," Agana smirked.

She placed the blades of her claws against Tian's upper arm, then quickly pulled back. Letting out a yell of surprise and pain, she fell to one knee. She gripped the wound, feeling tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. The Heartless walked up beside the Nobody and chest. The man removed his hood to reveal very short platinum blond hair, and a goatee. "Throw them over board," Jack ordered.

"Aye aye," the party said in response.

The Nobody, Luxord held his hand up. "Parley."

"'Scuse me?" Jack questioned.

"Barley?" asked Goofy.

"It's a bit of a pirates' code," Jack explained. "Anyone who invokes 'parlay' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete."

"This is no time for rules!" Sora snapped.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code. All right, out with it!"

"We surrender the chest with our humblest apologizes," began Luxord.

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want…?"

"Just a few souvenirs," Luxord said, grabbing a few coins. "For the memories."

He tossed the coins into the air. A group of Nobodies emerged around him, snatching the medallions. Catching them all, they jumped overboard. "There's one more thing we could use," Agana said. She rubbed the knuckles where her claws once where.

She suddenly sprung forward. She crashed into Helia, and the two disappeared in a dark corridor. "That wasn't apart of the deal!" Sora shouted.

"Wasn't it?" Luxord questioned innocently. "This big chest only deserves something of equal value."

"Looks like our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate," said Jack.

"Oh?"

From the depth's of the water, the Grim Reaper emerged, as powerful as ever. The Heartless used it's scythe to stir up a strong gust of wind that knocked the part, and Hayate, off of the _Black Pearl_, and onto the _Interceptor_.

The canon's of the Black Pearl emerged. Luxord stood in plain sight. He smirked slightly. "Fire!"

One by one, the canon's fired off, blasting thought the _Interceptor_. Will and Elizabeth emerged from the stateroom. Elizabeth brought a hand to her mouth as the _HMS Interceptor_ was blown to bits and sunk into the water.

* * *

Tian's eyes fluttered open. She was waist deep in water, clinging onto a bit of debris. Beside her Hayate swam up to the debris and climbed up. He shook himself of exsess water, spraying Tian. She hissed, the sea water got into the open wound on her left arm.

"You stole a medallion again?!" she heard Sora shouted.

Turning her head to the side she saw a skeletal Jack Sparrow. Both his coat and hat were gone, all the more exposing bone and rotting flesh. "Were I only that fortunate," Jack replied bitterly.

"Fortunate?" Kuroi scoffed.

"That doesn't explain what happened," Tian said, walking up to Sora.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us," Jack suggested. "Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you five?"

"'Cause we're not greedy!" Donald said proudly.

The ducks companions looked dully at him. This action confused and irritated Donald. "What're you looking at?!" he shouted.

"That still doesn't solve the mystery," Sora said thoughtfully.

Jack glanced over his shoulder. He walked up to what remained of the port side, out of the moonlight, and back to his fleshy self. "Gawrsh," Goofy said in a hushed tone. "Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world."

"There must be different laws," suggested Donald.

"You really think so?" asked Kuroi. "I thought we had to obey the laws of the world."

"Hey, Tian," Goofy said. "What happened to your arm?"

The black haired girl looked down. The wound Agana left was covered with dry blood. The skin from the tip of her elbow, to her shoulder, with the wound around the middle. "Agana," Tian replied, her brow creasing with concern. "She slashed me before we were knocked off the _Pearl_."

"So dress the wound and call it a day," said Jack.

"Not good," Sora said. He looked down and grasped his head in one hand. "We're gonna need Helia in order to fix this."

"Nonsense," Donald said, shoving the boy out of his way. "Nothing a little magic can't solve."

He summoned his staff and pointed the tip at Tian's arm. "Curaga!"

A green glow surrounded the wound. The blackness began to recede. However, the two cuts did not heal, and the blackness still surrounded them. "We need Helia to take the darkness first," Sora said firmly.

"Quite yammerin' mates," Jack said irritably. "We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Since we've last been to Port Royal I have seen 'On Stranger Tides,' and all I've got to say is _end this series already!_ (well, to my knowlage anyway they might've) What really dragged it down was the subplot with what's-his-face and the mermaid. I can't even remember the guy's name. Which makes me worried because the actor's supposed to be playing Finnick Odiar in 'Catching Fire.'


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Chapter Fifty-Two Turn off the Radio**

Tian's left arm hung limp as the group traveled the remains of the _Interceptor_. The issue still remained that they were stranded. Goofy suggested that they just made a swim for it, to which Tian replied that they might as well left her for dead. The water would be murderer on her arm. Then Jack said they'd be dead long before they reached land.

"That still leaves us with an obvious problem," Sora sighed.

"Look!" Donald exclaimed, pointing up ahead.

One of Luxord's Nobodies stood on a plank of wood. It tossed something up and down in it's hand. "The medallion!" Jack exclaimed. "Get it!"

Sora was the first one to the Nobody. Once he got there, he entered Valor Form, taking out the Nobody in mere seconds. Sora caught the medallion and handed it to Jack. "Three more to go," he said.

"How do you know?" asked Kuroi.

"A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?"

Hayate started barking. His attention drawn to the sea. Slowly, the Black Pear sailed into sight. Elizabeth stood at the port side. "Ahoy, mateys!" she called, spotting the group.

"Ridiculous imitation," Jack said, with a loose shrug. "But, I'm flattered."

* * *

"Ah!" Tian hissed, resisting the urge to pull her arm back.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

The girl's sat in the stateroom, Elizabeth dressing the cuts on her arm. Hayate laid down on the floor beside Tian. Jack, Sora, and the other's were on the Isla de Murta retrieving the remaining medallions. Tian thought it would have been best to just sit this out. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to treat this burn," the blonde young woman said.

"Huh?" Tian's brow arched.

"Around the wounds," she said, tracing the air around Agana's marks.

Still confused, Tian looked down to find her skin had turned black. "I-It's fine," Tian said, with a fake grin. "I hardly noticed it."

"You're sure," Elizabeth asked firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tian said, shaking her head furiously. "It was the water that really killed me."

Elizabeth threw a hand up in defeat. She left the room muttering something about Tian being as stubborn as any other man, or something along that line. The black haired girl glanced back down at her arm, the darkness grew slightly. How was she supposed to fight if she was always looking down at her arm the entire time?

Was that why Agana snagged Helia? So she couldn't remove the darkness?

She felt Hayate brush his head against her leg. "Looks like Donald's strongest Cure spell couldn't keep it under control for long," Tian sighed. She reached into her utility pocket, and pulled out a bottle with light green liquid inside. "I don't think this'll keep it under control, but… bottom's up."

Pulling the cork off with her teeth, Tian took a quick sip of the liquid.

* * *

"That's it," Sora said, looking down at the gold pieces in his hand. "Four medallions!"

"But where's the chest?" Jack pointed out.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it," said Will.

"Prob'ly in Port Royal."

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Organization XIII are after hearts," Kuroi explained. "And to get hearts, you need, what else, people."

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" asked Will.

"No, they're bringin' them flowers, mate," Jack said irritably. "I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' pirates look like proper gents."

"Then… Jack," Will began slowly. "We'll help."

"Then let go and haul to run free!"

Sora turned himself around, then jumped back to find Tian standing right there. She had her hands balled up in front of her mouth in a futile attempt to hide her large smile. "Uh…" Sora's voice trailed off.

"We're standing on the poop deck," Tian giggled. "Get-it-get-it-get-it-get-it?!"

"Yeah… but… that stopped being funny in like seventh grade."

"I think it's funny! Hey-hey-hey-hey! You notice that whenever we come to a certain world we're always visiting at a particularly time of day, and it _doesn't change_?! Ehehe!"

Concerned, Sora took a step back. "Are you feeling okay, Tian?" he asked.

"Never better! It's like the weight of the World's off my shoulders! I think I feel a song coming~!"

Tian suddenly turned on her heel, skipping across the decking singing, "_If one bell rings in the Tower of Bray…"_

Kuroi walked up to Sora, his arm's crossed over his chest. "What was that?" he asked.

"No clue."

The boy's suddenly felt a nudge by their knees. Hayate stood in front of them with something in his mouth. He dropped a glass bottle on deck. Kneeling down, Kuroi picked it up, and inspected it. "Of course, she took a potion," Kuroi sighed. "Of freakin' course. These things really need to come with a warning label."

"But she didn't have a reaction the last couple times she had them," Sora pointed out. "Why's she acting like this now? She doesn't even act like this with a Cure spell?"

"_Ding dong!" _Tian belted. _"Two bells today / At the Tower of Bray!"_

"How should I know?" Kuroi shrugged. "Maybe it depends on the injury?"

* * *

The party ran through Port Royal until they came across the Grim Reaper Heartless. Jack pulled out his sword telling the group to go on. Finding the chest in the square, Sora dropped the coins in one by one. The Heartless reverted to it's true state, Jack, however, was still a skeletal being. "Aw, I understand," Goofy said suddenly. "Jack musta been cursed that monster, not from takin' the gold."

"Ah, I've no worries, then," Jack muttered.

"It's okay, Jack," Sora said. "We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all."

"_Keen incisions, I deliver," _Tian sang, doing a brief jig. _"Unscathed organs, I deliver / Repossessions, I deliver / I'm the Repo, legal assassin!"_

"MOVE!" Kuroi shouted.

He shoved, Tian out of the way, as the Heartless slammed it's scythe into the chest, knocking out a handful of coins. "We should've left you on the _Interceptor_!" Kuroi hissed.

Helia pressed a hand against the back of her head. She was on the rooftop of one of Port Royal's buildings. Standing at the edge, was Agana. "What was the point in that?" Helia asked walking up to her. "My friends are going to find me."

"You think so?" Agana asked. She watched as Jack and Sora's group battled the Heartless. "Those guy's were chosen to _fight_ the darkness. Why do you think you're any different?"

"Because darkness is a part of every human heart," Helia argued. "And the power I was gifted with doesn't determine who I am."

"Hypocrite," Agana scoffed. "You call them you gift, yet you haven't even unlocked your full potential. Think about it. Your piece of Kingdom Hearts represents the darkness in peoples hearts. And since it comes from Kingdom Hearts, that's amplified ten fold! And what have you done? Absorb it. What a flimsy parlor trick."

Helia looked down. Her face was beginning to turn red. "Is that why you brought me here?" she asked. "To convince me to use my abilities to their fullest? For what? So you can use it for the Organization's plans? I'm not an idiot, if you wanted Yue, you've gotta want me too!"

Smirking, Agana clapped her hands together. "Bravo, Helia," she said. "They do say light and darkness make up the average heart, just like you said. But maybe you're with me because of that parlor trick of yours."

"_What is this feeling / Of power and drive," _Tian suddenly belted. _"I've never known? / I feel alive!"_

"Tian, you're like two verses away from getting smacked in the head!" Sora shouted.

Helia looked down to find her friends fighting against the Grim Reaper Heartless. Tian, on the other hand, was too busy dancing with her Keyblade, and belting random songs. Her brown eyes widened. She completely forgot that Agana cut Tian with her claws. "Do you get some kind of pleasure out of doing this?" she asked Agana.

"I'm a Heartless," Agana replied. "Remember? All we want are hearts. And besides…"

The Grim Reaper fell to the ground. "I need to avenge my kin one way or another," Agana finished. "I may be loyal to Lord Xemnas but that doesn't mean I like seeing my kind slaughtered. But I acknowledge that not all of us act independently. Go to them if you have to, but take what I said into consideration."

* * *

Jack looked at his hand. There he was, standing in the moonlight, but still he remained fleshy, and filled with blood. "All better?" asked Sora.

"Not quite," replied Jack.

Appearing beside the remains of the Heartless, Luxord caught it's freed heart. Appearing beside him, was Agana and Helia. "Sora, bravo," Luxord said before disappearing into darkness.

Agana shoved Helia forward, tapping the side of her head before following suite. "Just who was that chap?" asked Jack.

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts," Sora explained. "First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless."

"Except for that one Heartless," Helia sighed, walking up to the group. "That girl. She's-

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis / Think of it as personality dialysis," _Tian continued, suddenly appearing in front of Helia. _"Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a / Sister and adviser /There's nobody wi-"_

Kuroi cut her song short back whacking her in the back of the head. Tian fell forward, caught by the older boy. "That Heartless, Agana, is a bit of an odd case," Kuroi explained, heaving Tian onto his shoulders, fireman-style. "Helia, you think you can help us out?"

"Sure," Helia nodded, walking up to the unconscious Tian.

"Why'd Agana take ya?" asked Goofy.

"Just to convince me of some BS," the blonde said, her hand hovered above Tian's arm. By now, her entire forearm had turned black.

The darkness receded to the wound, then into Helia's hand. "So what's the plan?" asked Jack. Will and Elizabeth walked up to the group.

"We need to find the Organization's stronghold," said Sora. "Then we can finish them off, once and for all.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Will.

"Anything at all?" Elizabeth added.

"There is," replied Jack.

* * *

Sora, Will, Goofy, and Kuroi shoved the chest off the Black Pearl's deck and into the crushing depth's of the water. Under that pressure, there would be little chance of the Heartless or Nobodies find the chest and it's cursed spoils. "It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about," Jack said, placing his hat and coat back on. "They'll ruin the market for us true pirates."

"So that's why you went to Port Royal," Elizabeth concluded. "And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone."

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss. Swan."

"Too bad," Sora said. He helped Kuroi get Tian back onto his shoulders. "You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf."

"Question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?"

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said. "A reward. And what'll it be?"

"That lovely blade of Sora's."

Donald and Goofy took a step back. "Okay," Sora nodded. "Sure."

He summoned his Kingdom Key. The extended the weapon to Jack. "Hold on," the captain said skeptically. "That was far too easy. What's the rub?"

Jack took the weapon. He held it out in front of him only to have the Keyblade disappear into light. It reappeared in Sora's hand. "_There_, you see?"

Sora shrugged. "You've always got the _Pearl_, Jack."

"That I do. But, someday I'll have a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have a way to wield it," Jack said. He turned to Will and Elizabeth. "And if I succeed I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough."

"Done," Elizabeth said, much to the confusion of Will.

"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all," Goofy said to Donald.

"Why's that?"

"He and Sora are kinda alike, dontcha think?"

"Are not," the pair in question said, using the exact same hand gestures.

"How the heck do you figure?" Kuroi asked, confused.

* * *

"Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main."

"No one could really mean that."

"Right. We know he's the best."

"I hope we'll get to see him again."

* * *

**Authors Note:** In which Sora continues to point out my plot holes.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Authors Note:** I am sorry for the delay… again. But, this time there was a good reason for it. We're in for a very special treat the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anna or anything related to Crystalmaden62's Heart Series.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three You Can't Imagine**

_The twins had a hard time keeping their laughter under control as they scurried through the garden. They hid behind the old ash tree, Tian found it difficult to stay still. Yue looked over her shoulder, and suddenly screamed._

_A man with a very large built stood behind them. He was taller than the girl's father, with a muscular built to him. It would definitely take more than two men to hold him down in a wrestling match. _

_The man suddenly reached down, took a hold of both girl's, then sat them on his shoulders. Tian always liked it when Xue let them ride his shoulders. It was and entirely different experience in comparison to Adrian. _

_Smiling himself, Xue walked back into the house, keeping one and wrapped around each girl's ankle. Xue was an older cousin of Li-hua's, he really cared about her, and her children, and was happy to keep her house guarded. "That was year's ago," Adrian's voice suddenly boomed. "Things have changed."_

"_Tradition reign's supreme," Gou Bai argued. "Without tradition, what are we?"_

"_A world of idiot's that won't think for themselves! Don't you think it's a little much to be blaming a epidemic on two toddlers?!"_

"_The blame will no longer be on them when they turn thirteen and the ceremony commence!"_

"_Listen you son of a-"_

"_I have had enough of this," Bai said calmly. "The fact of the matter is, the only good thing you and Li-hua produced is a proper heir for the head of the family."_

_Bai walked into the hallway as Xue placed the girl's down onto the floor. "What's the ceremony?" Tian asked. "Why does it have to wait until we're thirteen?"_

_The Head of the Gao family glanced down at Tian and her sister. "Little girl's should be _seen_ and not heard," he said firmly._

"_She just asked a question," Xue replied with a glare at Bai. He didn't really care for the man. He was always giving Li-hua a difficult time, and he always made the little twins out to be savages._

"_Shouldn't you be doing something useful?"_

"_We were just playing," said Yue. "You don't need to be so mean. No wonder no one here thinks highly of you."_

_A flash of anger tore through Bai's eyes. He rose his left hand above his head. Xue got onto one knee, and wrapped one arm around girls. His other had shot up in front of them, ready to catch Bai's hand. _

_The older man's hand was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. Adrian twisted his arm behind Bai's back, and slammed the man into the nearest wall. "Discipline towards _my kids _will be between me and Li-hua," Adrian said darkly. "Their _parents_. I see this again, and I will not hesitate to snap your neck."_

Tian woke when she felt Hayate's paws beating against her back. The dog was running in his sleep. Rolling over the edge and onto the floor, Tian pushed herself up and power walked out of her room. She needed… _something_.

Fresh air? She couldn't really have that until they landed. Water? Maybe, but what could would that really do in the long run? Now a _punching bag_, that would be something.

She fiddled with her hands. Memories of Adrian, and knowing what she knew of him now. It was maddening. To know that one day he was defending the two, but not long after he would stab one of his daughters in the chest. That his actions would lead Long into the darkness.

Adrian had to have had the power to stop Xehanort when all of this began. Once Xehanort started to tempt Adrian, what stopped him from turning on Xehanort. That could have changed so much.

"I need a distraction," Tian said to herself.

She climbed up to the cockpit to find Donald at the wheel. There was no sign of Goofy, or the others. She walked up into the chair Goofy usually occupied, and sat in. She spun around a couple of time before stopping. "Hey, Ducky!" she greeted.

"No," Donald said dully.

"I never even asked you anything…"

"My answers still no."

"Can I drive?" she asked sweetly.

"I just said no," the duck replied harshly.

"Ah, come on…" Tian whined. "You let Sora and Kuroi drive!"

"And look how well that worked out with Sora!" Donald argued. "Kuroi just happened to have a natural talent."

"I could have a natural talent…"

"I doubt that."

"Aw come on," Tian whined again. She suddenly leaped over, and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. "Just let me pilot!"

"I said no!" Donald shot back, pulling the wheel back.

The pair were suddenly involved in a tug-of-war over the steering wheel. The Gummi ship began to rock back and fourth. "What's the worst that could happen!" Tian shouted.

"Plenty!" argued Donald.

"Quit being stubborn!"

"You first!"

The rocking of the ship began to intensify. "What's going on up there?!" Sora shouted from down below.

"Donald's being difficult!" Tian shouted.

"Am not!"

A red light and siren began to go off inside the cockpit. Whoever was sleeping, was most likely awake and wonder what was going on. The ship began to jerk, suddenly, Tian found herself thrown out of the ship.

Screams were heard from his friends as each were thrown out of the ship. Sora clung onto a door frame. When the ship finally stopped jerking about, Sora had the courage to let go the doorframe. "Tian?" he called. "Kuroi? Donald? Goofy…? Helia…?"

A whimper came from Tian's room. Hayate walked out of the room on shaking legs. "Well, I'll be," Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder from his hood. "It seems like we're the only ones left on the ship."

"Looks like it," said Sora.

He gathered Hayate into his arms, and climbed into the cockpit. After placing the dog down, Sora went to the steering wheel. "Guess we're gonna have to find the others," he said.

He looked down at Hayate, who had his head rested on Sora's knee. Jiminy was jotting away in his journal. Sora sighed.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer of the wall…"_

* * *

An evergreen gummi ship sailed across space on auto pilot. After their adventure in Ingary, the two occupants needed a couple of hours of sleep. The young man, appearing to be in his mid-twenties slept with his face in his pillow. His hair was untidy, and brown. His baggy black pants were the only thing from his traditional outfit that remained at the moment.

The man's cellphone went off, wakening him from his sleep. Groggily, the reached for his phone, and flipped it on. What he saw forced him into an upright position. He scrambled out of bed, and forcing on his shirt. "Diei!" he shouted heading to the ships cockpit. "We've got trouble!"

One of the bedroom doors opened, a groggy blonde teenager rubbed her tired eyes. "Wuz goin' on…?"

"They're separated. Helia's on her own, and I lost Tian's signal."

"Did she die?"

"No. It'd tell me if she did. It's like she just… disappeared."

* * *

Tian braced herself for impact as she slammed into cold tree branches. Finally, she landed into a pile of snow. Brushing the snow off her shoulders, Tian stood up hugging herself. She shivered. "Where am I?" she asked. "Hello?! Sora?! Guys?!"

Her voice bounced off the trees. "Well, standing around won't get me anywhere…" she muttered. "Of all the places it had to be a world in the middle of winter."

She stepped out from the forest to come face-to-face with a girl around her own age. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. "Huh?" the girl uttered, confused. "Who are you?"

She studied Tian, particularly skin exposed from Tian's clothing. "Isn't it cold to wear something like that?"

Tian studied the girl, specifically, the black coat she wore. _'There's at least five more members of the Organization,' _Tian reasoned.

In a fluid motion, she summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at the girl. "Huh? What's up with you?" the girl asked. She looked down at Tian's weapon. "You have a Keyblade?"

The black haired girl scoffed. "And here I thought Organization XIII knew all about us. You guy's really _aren't _very organized."

"Wait, you think I'm part of Organization XIII?" the girl asked. She suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh God! That's a laugh!"

Tian's brow arched in confusion. "You mean…" she said, dismissing her Keyblade. "Then what's with the coat?"

"It's protection," the girl said slightly tugging at the coat. "It keeps the darkness from destroying me. That's why the Organization wears them, they can't control darkness or light. Anyway, I'm…"

The girl paused for a moment. "Like me?" she asked randomly. "No way! I thought I was the only one!"

Tian's brow arched in confusion. "Was that bit directed at me?" Tian asked.

"Sorry," the girl said. "It's my Keyblade. Unlike most, my Keyblade has a soul and she talks to me a lot. By the way, did you have light from Kingdom Hearts by any chance?"

Tian took a step backwards. "Eh… kinda," she said slowly. "My twin sister's the one that has the Kingdom Hearts fragment. Her heart was inside me for most of our lives."

"Just a fragment," the girl muttered, dismissing her Keyblade. "Okay she got lucky…"

"I wouldn't got that far," Tian said, she kicked a small ball of snow with the tip of her shoe. "The Organization has her and my friend. Some jerk, Axel, said that they plan on killing her."

"Well, let me ask you this question. Can she die if she gets darkness in her heart?" the girl asked, crossing her arms. "No getting a Heartless or Nobody; just drop down dead."

Tian shrugged. "She would probably know more about it than me. They just said that she was the 'final piece' and the only way for them to get it, is if she's dead."

"Well okay, kind of good on my end," the girl muttered. "But I actually did die for a few minutes when Riku stabbed me with that darkness Keyblade a while back…"

"Well, that's how her heart was freed," Tian muttered. Her eyes snapped opened when she realized what the girl said. "Wait, Riku?!"

"Yeah," the girl said. "He's my boyfriend…"

'_Boyfriend?'_ Tian thought worriedly.

"Wait," the girl looked at Tian. "Before I continue. I need to ask you honestly, what's your homeworld?"

Tian shift a lock of hair behind her ear. "Technically," she began. "I'm born in a place called Yong Heng De, but I was raised in a world called Destiny Islands."

"Okay…" the girl's voice trailed off. "Did you by any chance befriend Sora, Riku and some girl named Kairi while there?"

"Ye-ah…" Tian's voice trailed off. "How'd you know that? That's freaky…"

"Okay, how do I explain this without you saying I'm crazy," the girl asked herself. She looked up at the sky. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you Taios!"

She keep her eyes on the sky as nothing happened. "Damn," she muttered. She looked back at Tian. "Okay… This is kind of hard to say but… Where I'm from you and your sister do not exist. Anyone related to you by blood doesn't exist."

"Eh?!" Tian jumped. She nearly fell backwards. "I-I… You… I…"

Tian pushed her bangs back and took a deep breath in. "Okay," she said exhaling. "Say I believe this… How is it that we're here talking to each other?"

"Simple," the girl said. "One of us either crossed dimensions. Trust me, it's happened before. I even saw two Riku's in one place. See, there are replica of similar universes. In mine and I think most, you and those related to don't exist. But there may be some that do. It's a little hard to explain."

Her brown eyes glared up at the sky. "Taios, I bet this is your way of getting back at me for calling you Emo all the time," she muttered.

"Ugh," Tian groaned.. "All this because Donald wouldn't let me pilot."

"Well, again, this happens at random," the girl said. "So really the Riku I'm dating and the one you know are similar yet different. And if that doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Still getting use to this. You're now the fourth person I met from a different version of Kingdom Hearts."

"Looks like everything I was taught in school is officially out the window. Then again, it probably was the minute I left the islands. Oh, sorry! I never introduced myself! I'm Tian Li. Do you happen to know where we are?"

"It's okay, I'm Anna, and this," she summed a blue and white Keyblade with a crescent moon motif. "Is Lunar."

Anna paused for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Good point," she said dismissing her Keyblade. "And I think I know where we are. I just need…"

She looked over the shoulder. In the near-distance was a lone lamppost. Anna smiled. "Yep, we're in Narnia. Didn't think this world existed here."

Anna walked up to the lamppost with Tian following close behind. "Narnia?" she repeated. "Sounds like some kind of cold medicine…"

"Actually it's a world and seeing as it's winter," she looked from left to right, and back. "Hopefully there're other human beings coming, or…"

Anna looked back at Tian. "How are you with fighting against talking wolves?"

"My fighting's pretty good," said Tian. "But I can't say I've ever fought against talking wolves."

"Good because…" Anna peered over her shoulder to see four people headed in their direction. "The main stars are here. By the way, Tian, aren't you cold in that outfit?"

"Ye-e-es!" Tian whined hugging herself. "I was fighting over the steering wheel on the ship with Donald, next thing I know, I'm falling head first into the snow. Why can't this be like Christmas Town when my clothes change?!

"Because there hasn't been a Christmas in Narnia for… I think a thousand years," Anna explained.

Four kids walked up to them. They were siblings, two boys, and two girls. The eldest was a boy around Anna and Tian's age with dark blonde hair, the next oldest was a girl with dark shoulder-length hair. The youngest boy had dark curly hair, he looked rather irritable. The youngest girl had brown hair, with a bright smile. "Um… Who are you?" the eldest boy asked.

"I'm Anna, this is Tian," the brunette introduced.

The oldest girl looked around, awestruck. "This is impossible…"

"Don't worry," her sister said cheekily. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Tian smirked at the comment. "What about you?" she asked

"We're-" the oldest boy began.

"Don't answer that," the oldest girl said sharply. "We know nothing about them, how're we supposed to know this isn't some trick?"

"Well, aren't you cheery…" Tian muttered

"I get you don't trust us and all," Anna began with a shrug. "And really, I'm cool with that."

"Anyway," the younger girl said. "I'm Lucy, and these are my siblings Susan, Peter, and Edmund."

"Lucy!" Susan said sharply.

"It's alright," Peter said to his sister. "I highly doubt they're here to hurt us. In any case, Tian looks cold."

By now, Tian was visibly shaking. She was sure she would have been cold to the touch at this point. "Yeah, do you have a coat for her?" Anna asked them. "I only have the one I'm wearing."

Peter turned to Lucy. "Do you think we can still reach the wardrobe?" he asked her. "We could probably get another coat."

"I'll go!" said Lucy.

"No, I'll go," Susan said, pulling Lucy back. "We don't need you getting lost."

Lucy looked bitterly at retreating figure. Tian saw this and spoke up, "Th-Thanks for the trouble," her teeth chattered. "I-I didn't exactly come prepared."

"Again, good thing about this coat," said Anna. "Sucks to wear it in the desert though. Anyway…"

She looked over at Edmund. The boy had remained silent until this point. "Have you been here before?" the brunette asked him.

Peter whipped around to look at Edmund. His eyes glared at his brother sternly. "You little liar," Peter growled.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund argued in his defense.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter ordered.

Edmund looked from Peter to Lucy. "I'm sorry," he muttered reluctantly.

"That's alright," Lucy grinned. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"I feel like I've missed something," Tian muttered as Edmund glared at Lucy.

"I'll explain it on the way," Anna whispered to her. She looked up at the siblings, Susan returned with a spare coat in her arms. "Where are you guys even going?"

"To visit Mr. Tumnus," Lucy beamed. "Do you know him?

"Not personally. I hear he's a nice faun."

Oh he is! Would you like to meet him?"

"Lucy," Susan handed the coat to Tian. "I don't think-"

"It's best we stick together," Anna interrupted. "The White Witch has plenty of spies and strength in numbers."

"How do you know the white witch?" asked Lucy.

"Well, she sis the ruler of this place. It's best if we keep going through. We shouldn't stay in one play for too long."

Tian slid on the coat. "Much better," she muttered to herself. "So, where is this Mr. Tumnus?"

"This way, follow me!" said Lucy.

They followed Lucy down the snowy path with Anna and Tian lagging behind. "Right now," Anna began in a hushed tone. "Lucy and her siblings are away from home because of a war and they found a way through a wardrobe to get to this world. Lucy was the first to come but no one really believed her, and Edmund came, but lied. Right now though, we should focus on protecting them from the White Witch."

"You mentioned her before," said Tian. "Who is she exactly?"

"The tyrant ruler of Narnia, she keeps it winter all the time and never Christmas. She turns those who go against her to stone with her magic. And because of a prophecy, she'll try and kill Lucy and her siblings."

"You seem to know a lot about this world," Tian noticed. "Is this where you're from?"

Anna shook her head. "Where I'm from, this place is a book or a novel," she explained. "Just like Sora's adventures were just a video game to me at first.

"So, basically, the journey Sora and I are supposed to be on has happened in different dimensions, but their's something different in each one?" Tian asked.

"Yep," the girl nodded. "Take me for example. Since you don't exist, that's one difference. Since I came into that dimension, I ended up changing things and added new people because of my influence. Like my clone, Nihil, and…"

She shuttered. "Nixar…"

Tian scratched the back of her head. "So there's other people I know that probably wouldn't exist elsewhere? Make me wonder how many people know this…"

"I know a handful who know. My friends, Mori, Liz, and Taios, are from different version of the universes Sora and the others are in. It's kind of like how there are many world, there are just as much dimensions out there. We're all still connected some how. like me and that sister of yours."

"Right…" Tian muttered, gripping her rings. "Since I'm here, I'm willing to help them liberte the world form the White Witch, but… you do know how I can get back to where I'm supposed to be when this is done?"

Anna nodded. Tian tightened her grip on her necklace. "Yue just got her life back last year, and I promised her I'd come back to her with our brother. He was with Riku and King Mickey I know when we closed the door to darkness."

'_And it's taken me this long…' _she thought. _'Now look at where she is…'_

"Yeah…" Anna's voice trailed off. "Say, were you sleeping in a pod earlier?"

Tian's brow rose in surprise. "Yeah, and the clothes I wore at the time were tight on me," she said.

"I would say something, but it's kind of against my code and all," said Anna. "I can only do so much as a Destiny Keeper."

The black haired girl gave Anna a questioning look. "It gives me something in common with your sister," the brunette explained. "Because… well… I'm actually the human form of all the light inside Kingdom Hearts."

"All the light?" Tian repeated. She tilted her head back slightly. "Is there an equivalent for darkness? My friend, Helia, also has a Kingdom Hearts fragment, but hers is darkness."

Anna thought for a moment. "Not sure," she said. She paused for a moment. "According to Lunar there might be, but that's kind of a touch subject for her."

Tian thought back to Helia. How afraid she was when she first found out about her fragment. "So," Tian began, aiming to change the subject. "We'll protect these siblings… doesn't sound too hard. How tough is the White Witch anyway?"

"You'd be surprised," said Anna. "She has a whole army and even though we may have an army to help us… we're out numbered."

"Well, it can't be any worse than all those Heartless in Hollow Bastion."

"If you mean the thousand Heartless bit, haven't experienced that yet," Anna sighed. "So then if you were asleep, you don't know about what Riku went through, then."

Tian shook her head. "Nope. Last I saw him, he was on the other side of the door to darkness with King Mickey and my brother. He said they were together in the note he left me."

Anna smiled, a look of nostalgia crossed her face. "Guess Lunar is kind of right," she said. Anna fished out a gold locket from her coat. "We are alike. You have siblings, I have cousins. I wonder how they're doing…"

"So maybe us ending up here wasn't an accident," Tian threw out.

"It could," the brunette agreed.

They looked up ahead to find a den made into someone's home. The front door was hanging on it's hinges. The inside of the den was ransacked, broken pictures, smashed plates, books torn apart. But no sigh of the faun. "Oh damn," muttered Anna.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Anna or anything related to Crystalmaden62's Heart Series.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four Prophesy**

Lucy walked into Tumnus' trashed home. Peter noticed something pined to the door by a dagger. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked in a hushed tone.

Peter pulled the note out and read it out loud. It basically said that for fraternizing with a human, something considered high treason against Jadis, the White Witch, Tumnus was arrested. "Okay," Susan said immediately. "Now we really should go back."

"But you don't understand," Lucy argued. "I'm the human. She must've found out she helped me."

"And we can't go to the police since they work for the Witch," said Anna.

"Psst!" a small voice was heard.

All heads turned towards the door, where a bird took off flying. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" asked Susan.

"You accept these kind of things after a while," Tian muttered.

They filtered out of the house, to find a lone beaver waiting for them. "It's a beaver," said Lucy.

Peter knelt down, and held his hand out in front of the beaver. "Here boy," he said, beckoning the creature to him. "Here boy…"

The beaver glanced down at Peter's hand. "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," he said irritably.

"I love that line," Anna said, holding in her laughter.

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund said in awe.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tian muttered

'_Again,' _she thought. _'You accept these kind of things after a while.'_

The beaver looked up at the youngest girl of the bunch. "Lucy Pevensie?" he asked her.

"Yes…?" Lucy said, uneasily.

Mr. Beaver too out a white handkerchief. He handed it to Lucy who's eyes widened. "That's the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," Mr. Beaver finished. "He gave it to me just before they got him. Now come on, we have to move."

"Yeah," Anna nodded in agreement. "Again, not safe to stay in an open area like this for too long."

They followed Mr. Beaver until the twilight hours. Their trek finally ended at a beaver dam, with visible windows. "There it is," Mr. Beaver announced. "Home sweet home."

"Wow," Tian uttered. "I've never seen a beaver dam this close before."

That was true, if only because there weren't many beavers on the islands, if any at all. The most Tian had ever seen were on nature documentaries. "It's a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver," said Lucy.

"Merely a trifle."

"Is that you Beaver?" a female voice said, exiting the dam. "I find out you've been out with Badger again, I'll-"

A she-beaver emerged from the dam. She paused as soon as she saw the group. Tian was willing to believe, she had gone pale under her fur. "Oh, they're not Badgers," she muttered. Her mood suddenly changed to that of awe. "I never thought I would see this day."

The she-beaver then turned to Mr. Beaver with an ornery look. She slapped him over the shoulder. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning… Look at this fur!"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help," Mr. Beaver said in reply.

"Definitely married," Tian said with a snort.

Anna's head turned from side to side. "Okay," she mumbled. "Slight weirdness."

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, you must be cold and hungry," said Mrs. Beaver. "Let's get you inside for food and civilized conversation."

One by one, the siblings filed into the dam after Mrs. Beaver. All, but Edmund, who lingered behind, too look in the direction the Witches castle, right between two hills. "Something wrong?" Tian asked him.

The boy didn't say anything. He pushed past Tian, into the dam. Before Tian, could follow, Anna grasped her by the arm. "Listen, Tian, I need to tell you something before we go in," she said. She continued the conversation in a hushed tone. "Edmund is working for the White Witch."

Tian's eyes glanced into the dam. "I can't say I'm surprised," she admitted. "He's got a bit of an attitude and smugness."

"Okay, but do me a favor. Don't stop him from leaving."

"What?" the black haired girl questioned. "But won't him leaving make things more difficult?"

"It's my job as Destiny Keeper never to mess with the fates of those I know the future for," Anna explained. "Besides, the hardships Edmund will face will make him a better person. Even though I know Peter and the others will be worried, I can't stop this from happening."

As much as Tian wanted to argue, Anna had a point. If something was meant to happen, especially something that ends up being for the better, she shouldn't stop it. "So," Tian began, just to see if she was on the same page as Anna. "For the most part we're supposed to play dumb? I guess that won't be too hard."

"Yep," Anna nodded. "That sounds about right. Don't worry though, Edmund will be saved in the end."

They walked inside the dam, to find everyone sitting around a small dinning table. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were explaining about Mr. Tumnus' fate, and the condition's the people of Narnia were living in. "But there's hope dear," Mrs. Beaver said in response to Peter's comment. "Lot's of hope."

Mr. Beaver nearly spat out the beer he was drinking. "Oh, there's a lot more than hope," he said. He then whispered to them, "Aslan is on the move."

"Whose Aslan?" asked Edmund.

Mr. Beaver let out a hearty laugh. "Whose Aslan," he repeated. He stopped as soon as he saw the humans were serious. "You don't know , do you?"

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long," said Peter.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia… and he's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?" asked Lucy.

An exasperated sigh escaped Mr. Beaver's lips. "You got to be joking!" He said, mostly to himself. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"So your blaming us?" Susan sounded offended.

"If there was any blaming, I doubt they'd let us into their home."

"Yes," Mrs. Beaver nodded. "We're not blaming, we're thanking you."

"Look," Mr. Beaver continued. "There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone. Sits at Cair Paravel in throne. The evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," said Susan.

"It's not supposed to," Anna explained. "The main idea is that two boys and two girls will come to Narnia, overthrow the White Witch, and become kings and queens to restore peace. Though why Tian and I are here, I'm not sure but I have a feeling Aslan will tell us when we see him in a few days."

"And you think we're the ones?" asked Peter.

"Well, you'd better be," Mr. Beaver shot back. "Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!"

"You want to forget about Mr. Tumnus?" Tian asked him. "You read the note, he's in the position he's in for helping Lucy. What if the Witch find's out about the Beavers? Do you want them to share the same fate?"

"They will most likely share the same fate if they're caught," Anna added.

"This is out of our hands," Peter argued.

Susan stood up and pushed her chair in. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said.

"Ed, time to go," Peter said, grabbing the coats. "Ed?"

He looked around the room to find his brother was no longer in the room. "I'm going to kill him," Peter growled.

"You may not have to," said Mr. Beaver. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Tian glanced at Anna, who nodded. "Yeah," she said. "He's heading to see the Witch."

"What?!" Peter questioned. Immediately, he, and his sisters grab their coat. Come on, we should go too."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they left the dam to find Edmund. When they caught up the boy was walking thought the Witch's castle gates. Peter stepped forward in an attempt to follow. Tian grabbed him by the arm, Peter looked backed with a harsh glare. "Don't tell me you'll walk into an obvious trap," she said.

"Let go," ordered Peter. "We can't leave him."

"Don't Peter," said Anna. "If you all go, to be blunt, you'll all die. She'll stop at nothing to kill you all. She's using Edmund as bait to lure you all here."

"This is all your fault!" Susan shouted at Peter. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter challenged.

"I didn't know what would happen-"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted. "This fighting isn't going to help Edmund."

"From the sounds of it, your only hope is to get to Aslan first," said Tian.

"She's right," Anna confirmed. "And we got to hurry, once Edmund tells the Witch you guys are here; she'll send her wolves after us. Come on!"

They darted back to the Beaver's dam. Tian could feel the snow beat against her legs from under her coat, but did her best to ignore it. "Hurry Mum," Mr. Beaver said, upon entering the dam. "They're after us!"

Mrs. Beaver immediately went to the counter, and began filling a back with various things. "What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Trust me," said Mrs. Beaver. "You'll thank me. It's a long way, and Beaver get's pretty cranky when he get's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver snapped.

Susan rushed to Mrs. Beavers side, and begain helping her. "Do you think we should bring jam?" she asked.

"Really?!" Tian exclaimed in disbelief.

"Only if the Witch has toast," Peter replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Okay, that's it," Anna groaned. "Mr. Beaver, you got a tunnel out of here right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Go now," Anna ordered. She looked out the window. A pack of wolves could be seen, approaching the dam. "Like now!"

The group followed Mr. Beaver into the tunnel. Mrs. Beaver complained a couple of times about bringing a map. Eventually, howling from the wolves echoed. "They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Hurry!" said Anna.

At long last they found their way out. Together, Peter, Tian, and Anna blocked the tunnel closed to buy more time. When they turned around they found a number of animal who were turned to stone. Each one carried a look of fear on their frozen faces. "What happened here?" asked Peter.

"This is the fate to anyone who defies the White Witch," a new voice said.

A near by fox stood on a rock. "You sent one more foot, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver threatened.

"Relax," the fox said, trotting up to the group. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Oh yeah," Mr. Beaver shot back. "Well you look more like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance."

"Look, now isn't the best of times," Anna said. She looked down at the fox. "You think you can cover for us?"

"Who are you?"

"Master Anna. Keyblade Master and Destiny Keeper."

"Right," the fox nodded. "All of you climb up the trees. I'll cover your tracks."

"Thanks."

One by one, the climbed up the tree. Each of them clinging to a branch. The wolves finally broke through and surrounded the fox. "Evening gents," the fox said calmly. "Did we lose something?"

"Don't patronize me," one of the wolves barked. "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Human's in Narnia?" the fox asked innocently. "Not that's some valuable information."

"Where are they?!" the wolf Magugrim shouted.

One of the wolves snatched the fox in his jaws. Lucy nearly let out a cry, when her mouth was covered by Peter's hand. "It's them," Magugrim said. "Or your life."

"North," the fox said weakly. "They ran north."

"Sniff them out!" Magugrim ordered. The wolf tossed the fox to the ground, and the pack ran off.

Anna was the first to make it to the ground. She used a cure spell on the fallen fox. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine," the fox stood up. "Thank you, Master Anna."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Well, I'm afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Tian.

"I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver beamed.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked, almost bouncing in place.

"Like everything we have ever heard," the fox said with a smile. "He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

Susan shook her head. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get involved in war."

"We just want our brother back," Peter said weakly.

"Um… Mr. Fox," Anna said cautiously. "Does Aslan know a person named Taios?"

The fox looked confused. "Who?"

"Oh, nothing," Anna said with a shrug. "Excuse me for a second."

The brunette girl walked off into the woods. Things remained silent for a few moment's until, "YES! A WORLD THAT HASN"T BEEN TOUCHED BY HIS EMONESS OR HIS CRAZY RELATIVES!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I remember watching this animated version when I was a kid... the battle scene was pretty much on loop...


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Chapter Fifty-Five Weakening**

They continued forward, well into morning. Tian was sure her shoes and socks were wet at this point. "Now," Mr. Beaver said after hours of silence. He pointed into the near-distance, where a river was visible. "Aslan's camp is just over there, by the stone table, just across the frozen river."

"River?" Susan questioned.

"It's been frozen for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver reassured him.

"Well, doesn't that make everything all the more better," Tian muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"It seems so far…" Peter said weakly.

"It's the world dear," said Mrs. Beaver. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan said bitterly.

Anna summoned her Keyblade and looked down. "Can't I just…" she asked weakly.

A girl appeared next to Anna. She had shoulder length white hair, and blue eyes. In a fluffy coat. Initially, Tian jumped at this. She thought back to what Anna said, that her Keyblade had a soul, and could talk to her. Was it that out there to say she could take on the form of a human, if only for a little while? "No," Lunar said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You walk. Use my glider form only when needed."

"Fine, I get it," Anna whined.

They continued through the snow. Peter fell behind to help Lucy as they traveled down to the river. "Come on," Mr. Beaver complained. "Before we're old!"

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter said, helping Lucy onto his back. "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

"Hurry up, Son of Adam!"

"And a pair of mittens to go with that hat," Tian mumbled.

"He is getting kind of bossy," Lucy added.

Sleigh bells echoed off the trees. "It's her!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "Run!"

"Lunar," Anna turned to the white haired girl. "Keyblade form!"

"Right!"

Lunar quickly changed into the crescent moon Keyblade in Anna's hand. They made a run towards a nearby ditch, and leaped in. Anna crouched up. "Tian and I should investigate this," she said.

Wordlessly, Tian followed after Anna as she climbed out of the ditch. Once out, Tian summoned her Keyblade. "So, what is she going to throw at us?" she asked.

"Who said anything about it being the Witch?" replied Anna. They approached the sleigh, instead of the White Witch, they found a man, dressed in fine red clothing, rummaging through a bag on the sleigh. Anna began muttering to herself. "Okay, I know I was waiting for when Sora woke up to see Santa but this… I think this is reasonable."

The man turned around, revealing a kindly expression. He had bushy grey hair, and a long beard. This confused Tian. All of this man's imagery, it was easily linked up with Santa Claus. But Tian met him just a short while ago. "Hello, Father Christmas," Anna greeted.

"Hello, Master Anna," the man responded.

Well, that answered Tian's question. Were they the same person? Or were there a few variations in the world? Well, that would explain how Santa would deliver gifts to the worlds.

Anna groaned. "I still really don't acknowledge I'm really a Master yet, so yeah. You don't need to call me that."

Santa smiled at this, then glanced at Tian. "Is there something wrong, Tian?"

"Eh…" her voice trailed off. Her face suddenly turned red. Was her expression that easy to read? "N-Nothing it's just… I-I met someone like you a little while ago…"

"Well, there's different versions of Santa," Anna explained. "Just like how there are different versions of worlds."

The brunette looked over her shoulder. "It's okay," she called. "You can come out now."

One by one, with the Beaver's going first, they filed out of their hiding spot. Once seeing Santa, Lucy was the first to approach him. "Merry Christmas, sir," she said with a look of wonder on her face."

"It is," Santa agreed. "Since you came to Narnia."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Lucy argued.

"There was, but the hope your Majesties have brought, is staring to weaken the White Witches power."

"Sorry if we were a little rude," said Anna. "We kind of though you were the Witch."

"Well I know you did, but in my defense," Santa gestured to his sleigh and reindeer. "I've been driving with these longer than the witch."

He took out his sack, and paced it on the ground. Lucy's face lit up. "Presents!"

"And special presents too," Anna smiled.

Santa pulled a few item's out from his bag, then turned to the youngest sibling. "Lucy, Eve's Daughter," he began, offering a flask of fluid to her. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will resort them. And though I do not expect you to use it… this."

He placed a dagger into her hands. "Well, I think I could be brave enough," Lucy said in a small voice.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," Santa said before turning to Susan, with a bow, and quiver of arrows. "Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked, taking the weapon.

"They are," said Tian. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepaid for the worst."

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this," the man in red continued, offering Susan a hallowed ivory horn. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come.

"Thanks," she said with a ghost of a smile.

Finally, Santa approached Peter, with a shield and sword. "Peter, son of Adam," Santa said as Peter took the weapons. "The time to use these maybe at hand."

Peter marveled at the blade in his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Um…" Anna's voice trailed off.

Smiling, Santa took out a couple more items from his bag. "Anna, the Destiny Keeper," he said, approaching the Keyblade wielders. "There are no weapons I can give you that matches the Lunar Wish Keyblade. Still, I think you may need this."

He handed Anna a small notebook, which she took in confusion. "This is my journal," she said looking up at him. "Why?"

"To keep you from forgetting too much," Santa explained. "Even I know what is to befall you."

"Thank you," she nodded. Anna slid the notebook in her coat pocket.

Tian ran her hand through her hair as she looked down at the snow. "Tian," Santa said, turning to her. "Much like Anna, there is no weapon that will serve you better than your own Keyblade. But, that doesn't mean we should forget a time when we were small and powerless."

He placed a small figure in her hand. It was light green, made out of jade, carved in the shape of a dragon. Tian instantly recognized the style. There were a few decorative dragons statues in her childhood home, though they probably weren't jade. "I don't understand…" Tian's voice trailed off.

"I realize that the happy childhood you once though you had wasn't completely happy in retrospective," Santa explained. "But, good or bad, it's our pasts that who we are in the present."

Tian looked back down at the small dragon in her hand. The memory of Baoi returned to her. "All right," Tian nodded with a weak smile. She placed the figure in her utility pocket. "Thank you."

"I best be off," Santa said, dropping the bag into his sleigh. He climbed in and took the reigns. "Winter is almost over and things to pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!"

Lucy looked up at Susan with a cheeky smile. "Told you he was real."

Tian looked over at Anna. She appeared to be lost in thought when Lunar appeared in human form. "Tian, may I speak with you alone?" the white haired girl asked.

"Uh… Yeah, sure," she nodded.

Lunar lead her a short distance away as the Beaver's searched for a safer way to cross the river. "If possible," Lunar began. "Can you talk to Anna about Kairi? Like what kind of person she is and the friendship and all."

This confused Tian. Didn't Anna already know Kairi? "Sure, but…" her voice trailed off. It really wasn't an issue, but it didn't make sense. "I don't understand…"

"The thing about the Destiny Keeper is that their memories are their greatest power next to light," explained Lunar. "For Anna though, something is happening to make her forget people. So far she's forgotten Kairi, who is a close friend of hers, and Terra, another friend. Even though I kind of know it's not worth trying, Nihil and Riku hope to at least stall the forgetting process by reminding her of these people whenever they can."

Tian's hand wrapped around her necklace again. Forgetting someone close, she was definitely familiar with that. And not everyone was okay with being forgotten. She gave Lunar a nod. "I'll see what I can do."

A small smile played on Lunar's lips. "Thank-"

"It's okay," Anna suddenly walked up to them. "I knew the risk, yet I did it anyway. Losing my memories and falling asleep for a while is a small sacrifice."

"I get you're determined and all but still," Lunar argued. "You can't be happy about any of this."

"I'm not really, but, really it's my own fault I'm forgetting things. I left myself open and unguarded so my memories are leaving me. When I wake up though, I'll get all my memories back; hopefully.

"You sure about that?" Tian asked her. It was like she was having fifteen different thought's at once. She wondered if she would get her point across. "I talked about my sister and brother earlier, but until last year, I forgot I even had siblings. Yue was okay with it, but my brother was furious. And now… I hate that I ever forgot them."

"Yes," said Anna. "Riku and Nihil understand what's going on. And really I'm going to forget them too, soon. All my memories will fade and when this happens I'll sleep 'till I get them back."

Sleep? The thought's Tian was having went from fifteen to thirty-seven. She wasn't sure why she connected the two, but what Anna was describing made her think of the mansion in Twilight Town. "Is that what happened to me and Sora?" she asked suddenly. "Something happened to our memories and we ended up in those pods?"

Anna looked a little torn. "Yes," she replied. "Hate to break it to you, Tian, but you've been asleep for a whole year. And Yue and Long… Even Kairi kind of…"

Her voice trailed off, but Tian had a feeling she knew where she was going with this. She wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about what Anna knew. "Winter's almost over," she blurted out. "If that's true, then what happens to the ice?

"It'll melt. I think I can use my Blizzard spells, but I'm not sure how well it'll work."

"It's been a while since we've last seen the wolves. I'm almost expecting them to pop up soon."

"Oh, they will, wait 'till we get to the river. Come on. We gotta catch up to the others before anything else happens."

As they hurried back to the river, Lunar returned to… wherever the heck she went. _'Worry about that later,' _Tian thought.

They arrived at the river to find it partially exposed. Undoubtedly the ice was thin, they couldn't risk the human's to fall through. But, how else were they supposed to cross? "This is supposed to happen?" Tian asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"We need to cross, now," Peter urged.

"Don't beaver's make dams?" Lucy asked the Beaver's.

"I'm not that fast, dear," replied Mr. Beaver.

"Wait," said Susan. "Let's just think a minute."

"We don't have a minute."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"No," Peter replied coldly. "You're trying to be smart. As usual."

They climbed down to the river. The ice was thin enough to start cracking. "Wait," Mr. Beaver stopped the group. "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed.

"Maybe I can…" started Anna.

"No it's okay," Mr. Beaver cut her off. "I got this."

The beaver inched his way onto the ice. It cracked slightly under his weight. He pat the ice with his tail to check if it was safe. The ice cracked a bit more. "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?!" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well you never know what mean is gonna be your last," Mr. Beaver defended. He added under his breath. "Especially with your cooking."

"Can we save the marital spats until _after_ we cross the rive?" Tian asked, exasperated.

"Agreed," said Peter.

Behind him Susan was losing her patients. "If mum knew what we were doing-"

"Mum's not here!" her brother snapped.

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped.

The wolves looked down at them at the top of the waterfall, and ran down with great ease. "Tian," Anna whispered to her. She summoned Lunar Wish. "Get ready!"

"Run!" Peter shouted.

Grabbing Lucy's hand, they broke out for a run. The wolves quickly cornered them from the front. Both Tian and Anna had their Keyblade's out, ready for an attack. When Mr. Beaver tried to protect them one of the wolves came down on him and had him trapped between his teeth. The ice around the wolves broke apart leaving only two. "Peter!" Lucy shouted as her brother took out his sword.

"Put that down boy," taunted the alpha, Maugrim. "Someone might get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" shouted Mr. Beaver. "Slit his throat!"

"Leave now while you can," the wolf continued. "And you're brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter!" shouted Susan. "Maybe we should listen to him!"

Tian was about ready to throw Susan to the wolves. If she was supposed to be the smart one, why was she being so incredibly stupid? "This is the same guy that was sent to do away with you!" she yelled at Susan. "You really think he'll keep his word?!"

She must have fell upon death ears as Susan continued to yell at Peter, "Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"Just trust me!" Peter yelled at her.

"Peter," Anna said calmly. "Stap your sword into the ground."

"Peter!" shouted Lucy.

Behind them the waterfall was beginning to crack. "Hold onto me!" shouted Peter.

His sister's did as instructed, and he drove his sword into the ice. Anna fired a fire spell at the waterfall, breaking off the last of the ice. A large wave cascaded down in their direction. "Hold on, Tian!" shouted Anna.

To Tian's amazement, Lunar Wish transformed into a glider. Anna grabbed a hold of Tian and took off into the air, as the siblings went sailing off on their block of ice. "I didn't know these things could do that…" Tian said, staring at the glider in wonder.

"Beauties of being trained by an actual Keyblade Master," said Anna. She looked a little sad as they landed beside the siblings. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver emerged out of the river, having swam alongside them.

Peter has Lucy's coat in his hand, but Lucy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Susan looked at Peter and Anna in horror. "What have you done?!" she shouted. She turned around and started calling Lucy's name. "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

They looked to find a wet Lucy beside an older boy. Tian could feel her cheeks heat up a little. This guy had Riku's face. But it wasn't him, it couldn't be him. For starter's he had black hair and red eyes. The boy put his coat, the Organization's coat, no less, over Lucy.

"Argh!" Anna shouted in irritation. "The stalker!"

Ah, so that was Nixar. "Huh?" Nixar asked. "I thought we stopped the stalker bit."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just investigating."

Anna summoned her Keyblade. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't-"

"I saved Lucy," Nixar argued. "She was drifting down the river. What's going on?"

"Helping a few people. Why are you here?"

"Mission for the Organization. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you."

Nixar looked over at Tian and Susan. He smirked. "And who is this?"

"Susan, Tian," said Anna. "If he touches you; you guys have every right to beat him up."

"Wow…" muttered Tian.

Yup. He just looked like Riku. But that's where the similarities stopped.

Smiling, Mrs. Beaver looked back at the kids. "I don't think you'll be needing those coat's any more!"

Tian followed Mrs. Beaver's gaze. Sign's of spring were in front of them. Snow was melting, and flower's were budding. Even the air was beginning to feel warmer. Susan and Peter removed their wet coats. Lucy looked up at Tian, who still had hers on. "Aren't you going to take your's off?" she asked.

"With how Anna's been acting around that guy," Tian cocked her head in Nixar's direction. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, considering what I'm wearing."

"Aw," whined Nixar. "Let me see."

Not missing a beat, Anna whacked him over the head. "How the heck did you come from Riku?" she asked irritably.

'_So that's why he looks like him,'_ Tian thought.

"Hey," Nixar argued. "I may have come from him, but I'm completely different."

"Well, that is evident. You flirt with anything that is female and of age."

"Of course," Tian muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked down at her coat. "On the other hand it's a little difficult to maneuver in this thing, and he'll probably find out anyway… Function or lack of annoyance? Screw it…"

She peeled off her coat, revealing her exposed naval, and bare arms. Nixar attempted to pounce in her direction, but was frozen by Anna's blizzard spell. Tian dropped the coat with the other's. Let's just leave him like this for a little while longer," Anna said, gesturing to the ice sculpture that was now Nixar. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Tian beamed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm starting to think this arc will be nearly as long as Hollow Bastion/Space Paranoids.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Chapter Fifty-Six Aslan's Army**

Aslan's Camp was littler with various mythical creatures, and other animals. Centaurs, dryads, fauns, gryphon's, dwarves, satyr's, bears, cheetahs, tigers, various birds, lion's foxes, and other wondrous animals. "Why are they staring at us?" Susan whispered.

"Maybe they think you look funny," replied Lucy.

That was probably true. There were many humanoid creatures, but no humans. Tian expected as much, but it was something entirely different once it was staring you in the face. "I wasn't expecting creatures like this," Tian muttered. "I'm both awed and surprised."

"By now I'm not surprised by much," replied Anna.

Up ahead of them, Mrs. Beaver was fussing over her fur. "Stop your fussing, Mrs. Beaver," Mr. Beaver said, taking his wife by the paw. "You look lovely."

They walked up to a centaur. Peter pulled his sword out of his sheath. "We have come to see Aslan," he said, his voice firm.

A breeze picked up. Everyone around them dropped down to one knee. From the tent behind the centaur, a regal lion emerged. "And yet, something that really shouldn't surprise me still do," Tian whispered.

The lion looked over the children. "Greetings Peter, Son of Adam," said Aslan. His voice was very warm, and very fatherly. "Greetings Susan, Lucy, Tian, and Anna, Daughter's of Eve. And Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the sixth?"

Anna tore her eyes off Aslan. "Well…"

"He betrayed them, your Majesty," said Mr. Beaver.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur said harshly.

"Peace, Orian," Aslan said, glancing at the centaur.

"It was may fault really," Peter spoke up. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," added Susan.

"Sir," Lucy looked up at Aslan with pleading eyes. "He's our brother."

"I know dear," Aslan said apologetically. "And that makes the betrayal all the more worse. It may be harder than you think."

That struck a cord with Tian. Memories of facing Long in Hollow Bastion came back to her all at once. Her hand wrapped around one of her rings. The very one Long left in the pouch, all the way back when this journey began. Yes, being that closely related made it harder.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Anna pushed her into a nearby tent. "You okay, Tian?" she asked.

Tian looked back down at her ring, then released it. "That just brought back a memory of when my brother was working with Maleficent," she explained.

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "Riku was a jerk when he was working for here. Heck, anyone who works for her is a jerk at some point but…"

She pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a keychain in the shape of King Mickey's head with an 'R' on it. "Riku is making up for what he's done, and he was and is a better person."

Tian looked down. "I hope Long's following a similar path," she mumbled.

"I'm sure he is. If he's with Riku he has to be," Anna sighed again. "Riku though, both the one I know and the one you know is having a pretty lonely time. By the way…"

She gave Tian a knowing look. "You really like the Riku you know, don't you?"

Tian's face immediately turned red. "I-Is it that obvious?" she asked. Then again, Sora and the other's hadn't said anything yet. Well, they could have just chosen not to say anything. "Ah! Some cliché, huh? A guy and a girl growing up together and developing feelings for that person later in life…"

"Hey, if you want I can tell you how I feel in love with Riku," offered Anna. "Trust me, it's really cheesy."

Tian suddenly perked up. "Yeah, sure!"

"I saw Riku in a video game when I was nine and I've had a crush on him since then. When I was fifteen I became part of all this, but Riku was five at the time. I promised him that one day, he would have an adventure when he got older. I saw him again and seal my promise about coming back and then the adventure would begin. In my world, time moves differently so when I returned to the islands, a few weeks had passed for me but years had passed for Riku and well…

"The whole thing happened with the door of darkness and even when he was working for Maleficent, he was always helping me when I needed him. But…" Anna sighed again. "He didn't only do it because he liked me, but because he though I could save Kairi."

"Kind of sounds like this theory that was thrown out," Tian said, glancing upward. "Maleficent and Long only managed to find Yue's body, but at the time no one realized her heart. Due to being twins they though I could be able to locate her heart. We never really did find out if we could do that… I think Long filled Riku in on the details before I figured it out. On Hooks ship it seemed like he wanted me to help Yue and Kairi."

"At least you didn't see Kairi's ghost all the time," Anna commented. "I was the only one who could see and talk to her. I knew how to save her even before I met Kairi when she was four anyway. It's also because of a friend of mine that Kairi even got into Sora's heart."

"You'd think, given the situation, that would have happened with me and Yue," said Tian. The thought of Yue's ghost following her around when they were little was slightly amusing. "The most I got was her telling me in my head how to use abilities that were really hers."

The brunette shrugged. "Its mostly since I'm the light of Kingdom Hearts and Kairi is a Princess of Heart."

She paused for a moment, and looked around. "We should go and change into…" Anna looked down at herself, then observed Tian. "Clean clothes."

A smirk creped onto Tian's face. "A change of clothes without a deprived animate wardrobe forcing me into shoes that are clearly too small," she said. "Sounds good!"

"Ah, so you've been to the Beast's Castle. Anyway, as long as I get pants… I'm happy."

* * *

The blonde looked over one of the commputer's on the ship. "Noctis, good news," she said. "Sora found Helia in the Deep Jungle. She was found in the jungle by Professor Porter, Jane's father."

"Good," said Noctis. "Is there any luck with Tian, though?"

"Em…" the girl said typing in a few codes. "No. It's like she just vanished."

"Not possible. We'll have to keep trying."

* * *

"Much better," Anna sighed.

Both girls hand on a pair of pants and shirt that were most likely traditional in Narnia. Tian shift a lock of hair behind her ears. "Would Aslan know the circumstances of us being here?" she asked suddenly. "The way the people talk about him, you'd think he was a god."

"He kind of is," replied Anna. "But if he knows what I am, I think we're all good."

"Ah," uttered Tian. "So at least there's someone here who knows of other worlds… I never did understand why we couldn't talk about them."

"Well, it's because, I think we shouldn't cause worry. Oh, and one day I have to let you meet Taios, and Liz, my friend from other universe and Keyblade Wielders."

"Yeah!" Tian smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever meet anymore Keyblade Wielders besides myself, Sora, Riku, King Mickey and… huh… I feel like I'm missing two others… Weird."

"I've met a lot of Keyblade Wielders. I've met someone like your friend who has all darkness inside her."

Suddenly, Lunar appeared, looking rather annoyed. "I still don't get why you're so nice to Mori," she said. "If she's not careful, that darkness can kill you."

"Lunar, you know she wouldn't do that. Besides, she's nothing like your other half."

Tian's brow arched in confustion. "Other half?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Point is," Lunar said harshly. "Darkness is evil. Plain and simple."

"Lunar!" Anna snapped. "You can't really think that. Even when Riku had a lot of darkness in his heart, he still saved me and made sure I was okay. And Mori is a good person to, even though the Riku she knew kidnapped her, she forgave him and wanted to stop the darkness inside him."

"Look, can you blame me?"

"No, but the way you're dealing with this is a lot like how Taios acts. What's done is done, and that thing inside you is gone."

Lunar didn't look entirely convinced. "It maybe gone from me," she agreed. "But I'm sure it's somewhere else…"

"What?"

"Almost sounds like the whole scenario with Xehanorts Heartless and Nobody," Tian said, not really sure what else to day. "We think we got the guy down, turn's out we only got half of him."

Anna sighed. "Lunar, do you mind spending time with Nihil?"

"Fine," Lunar said before vanishing.

Anna looked back at Tian. "You asked earlier if there was someone with darkness like your friend. Well, Lunar used to be that, but it wasn't a good thing. It's only recently that we found out the truth that Lunar was once a human. She gave up all her memories when she died and bound herself to the Keyblade I use to forget what happened to her. From what I can tell, darkness ruined everything she held dear and even made the one she loved most hate her over a misunderstanding. I can't blame her for hating and fearing the darkness, but I would think by now after seen so many people; she's understand darkness isn't all bad."

So that was it. Everything taken away from you because of darkness. "It's a wonder," Tian sighed. "I don't share the same view point. I don't know the full story, but my old man, Adrian dabbled in the darkness once. He, apparently, met my mom after he killed his sister. I guess something changed when my parents met, but the one time Adrian gave into the temptation, everything went to hell. And the memory of him stabbing Yue with the Keyblade is forever etched in my memory."

Anna was silent for a moment. "Are you sure you and Lunar aren't related some how? She still remembers when the darkness took her and she stabbed her lover with her Keyblade."

Looking down, Tian shrugged. "So far the only extended family I know is my aunt Aura. Master Yen Sid did mention that she and her love, Eraqus had a child. Though I think that cousin is somewhere in her twenties. Mom's side… that's a little fuzzy."

The look on Anna's face was an odd mix of surprise and confusion. "Okay," she began slowly. "Let' me get this straight. Master Eraqus had a kid?! I think my brain broke…"

"Wait, Master Eraqus?!" Tian repeated, just as surprised. "As in Keyblade Master?!"

Hold on, why did this surprise her? Exasperated, Tian slumped over. "Why does this surprise me? I should have seen it coming after that talk with Master Yen Sid…"

"He was also my Keyblade Master who taught me everything about Keyblades," Anna explained sadly. "I was there when he died, when Master Xehanort killed him."

Tian glanced to the side. And another one bit the dust. "Then things are really looking up for Aether then…"

"Hate to break it to you, Tian, but I hightly doubt she's even alive or in one piece. Around Master Eraqus and the other students, I'm the only one who managed to make it out in one piece. My friends are waiting for me to bring them back together again."

Anna reached into her pocket and took out a charm in the shape of a star made of pink glass. "Even though I can't remember this Terra person, I feel that bond we have as friends and team mates. I may forget the but the promises are still there," she held the charm close to her heart. "An unbreakable connection."

The black haired girl stared at Anna's charm. It looked a little similar to Kairi's Wayfinder charm, but that's not what took her by surprise. Tian held something like that in her hands once. "I've seen something like that before!" Tian gasped. "When I was little… but it was yellow…"

"My friend Master Aqua made it," Anna smiled. "it was a good luck charm and we all had one. It's really the only solid thing I have to remember them."

She took out the King Mickey keychain. "I tried to follow her example and make something like that for Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and it kind of worked. Sora will always think of Kairi in some way and Riku…" she sighed. "When we return to the islands, he'll give me my keychain back, and I'll give him this. It's just-"

She was cut off by distant sound of a horn. Both girl's faces lit up. "Susan! Lucy!"

* * *

The sister's had been chased up a tree by a pack of wolves. "Persistent bunch," Tian muttered, summoning Aubade.

Peter suddenly ran up to the scene with his sword ready. "Get back!" he shouted.

"We'll handle the others," Anna said, summoning Lunar Wish. "You take out the leader, Peter!"

The oldest brother took off for Maugrim as Anna used at light spell against the wolves. Tian slashed at the nearest wolf. She was about to go into one of her Drive Forms, before she caught herself. She looked down at her Narnian clothes and rolled her eyes. "Couldn't have attacked when I had my usual clothes on?" she muttered.

"Don't get distracted, Tian!" shouted Anna.

The dying yelp of Maugrim was heard. He pound in Peter's direction, and was pierced by his sword. Sitting up, Peter pushed the dead wolf off him. The rest of the remaining wolf took off running, a near by centaur moved to follow and kill when Aslan lifted his paw. "Leave him," he instructed. "He'll lead you to Edmund."

The centaur lead a group of animals and creatures after the wolf. "Peter," Aslan turned to the boy. "Clean your sword."

A little later, after Peter had wiped the blood from his blade, he knelt down in front of Aslan. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bain, knight of Narnia."

* * *

**Authors Note:** While no where near true, this felt like the chapter from hell.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Chapter Fifty Seven Training**

The reuse party followed the wolf into the forest. Once both were out of sight. Anna turned to look at Tian. "I noticed," she said. "You don't use magic a lot. Need any practice?"

"I probably do," Tian grinned sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm so used to Donald as magic support."

"Well, at least you have a reason. When you meet Liz one day, never ask her to use magic. Last time she used magic… She nearly killed us all."

"Well, a bit of magic on my part would've come in handy in Port Royal," Tian said, gripping the arm Agana injured. "Probably would've helped against Agana."

She shuttered. Anna looked confused. "Who?"

"Agana. She's a Heartless that has a human form like Xehanort's Heartless and Vincent. I don't know for sure, but I think there might, somehow, be something between her and Xemnas. Or, at least that's the vibes I got when I saw them together," Tian shuttered again. "But she's got these claws on her knuckles. She stabbed Sora with them, and it forced him into Anti-Form, we only managed to revert it when Helia absorbed the darkness, then heal the wound. I guess it doesn't work as fast when she just breaks the skin. When she did that on me, my skin was slowly turning black."

Anna thought for a moment. "Hmm…Well, all I can really think to counter her right light spells."

"Probably. Makes me wonder how she'd fair against Yue."

"Hmm… Her light powers can attack darkness, right?"

"Mmm… She was able to purify darkness… but that resulted in a bout of nausea… Though, her light managed to bring me back that one time I was a Heartless…"

"Okay, a little different from me, but maybe workable," Anna concluded. "If this Heartless comes maybe I can see what I can do to help and see if there may be a way for Yue's light."

"Sounds like Kingdom Hearts works differently in different dimensions," Tian paused for a moment. "Or at least when it comes to human's using it's power."

"Yep," nodded Anna. "Take my friend Liz for example on this. She's a guardian of dawn, I think, so she is mostly light, when she is near darkness though, she has coughing fits and even coughs up blood."

"Hm…" Tian thought for a moment. "Not sure what'll happen if Yue get's close to darkness. When Helia was near the Cornerstone of Light it caused her pains, so… probably something along that line for Yue."

"Still, this Heartless… Seems interesting really. Nothing like Nixar, he's an Unversed.

"We didn't know about her until we met Xemnas in Hollow Bastion. I don't think we've ever come across an Unversed…"

"It's higly doubtful you'll ever come across another Unversed. They were all wiped out when I was still a student of Master Eraqus."

"Ah. Last thing we need is another enemy piled on with Heartless and Nobodies."

Anna chuckled. "Anyway, we should start practicing magic at least before dinner. With the Witch's army coming we'll need all the power we can get."

"Sure," Tian nodded. "If we're really going to be outnumbered, one of my Drive Form's might come in handy."

"Yes, that may come in handy, and I know Nixar won't get involved much either. He maybe a weirdo but he knows better than to really pick a losing side. I just think he's staying with the organization for personal reasons. Anyway, to the target range."

They walked over to the target range. A number of archery target's were lined up, with several Narnians working on their skill. The pair lined themselves up a distance away from the Narnians. "So… target practice then," said Tian.

"Yep," nodded Anna. "I wanna make sure you got all the basics down. Again, Liz can't even do a simple fire spell without causing a massive death explosion."

"Probably should start with fire then," Tian said. She summoned Aubade and pointed it at a target. "Fire!"

A ball of fire shot out of the tip of Aubade, and hit the target. It jerked back and forth, with a singe mark in the center. "Okay," said Anna. "At leas you can do basics. Have you by any chance tried Gravity, Stop, Slow, Shrink, and Sleep?"

"Uh…" Tian's voice trailed off. She laughed weakly.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Don't worry, they're a little difficult but not impossible. The base behind magic is really just thought, so really you just gotta focus on the thought of the spell and how it will look once the spell is cast to do it. But it needs absolute focus. Watch."

She pointed Lunar Wish at a target, casting a spell. The target shrunk down to three inches. "Okay," said Tian.

She used the same spell on another target. It shrunk down to half it's size. "Pretty good start," said Anna. This way, if you fight an opponent with stronger power than you, you can shrink them to make it easier for you to attack; even if it's for a small amount of time. We'll try working on it until dinner."

The black haired girl tried the shrink spell again. Once more, the target shrunk to half it's size. "How long do we have until that battle?" asked Tian.

"In two days. Tomorrow the White Witch will come and well…" she sighed. "We'll be needed during the battle, Aslan won't be leading the army and Peter's going to need all the help he can get."

"Right," Tian said, trying again.

Two hours past late into the afternoon. Tian continued to work on the spell, eventually shrinking the target's down much smaller than originally. "Looks like you got it down," said Anna. "This spell will be a major help when dealing with the army. I'll teach you tomorrow how to spread the range of the Shrink spell for larger groups."

She smiled sheepishly. "It feels like I'm teaching Sora again. It's been a very long time since then."

"It feels a little weird having a teacher after learning everything as we went," said Tian. "It's different."

"Tell me about it. Still, I do miss Master Eraqus. He was a good teacher, and he and Aqua, Ven, and Terra helped me train during those short weeks. If possible, ask Donald to help with learning more spells. Sure he'd be better off as roasted duck with his temper but he's one of the best magic teachers next to Merlin. By the way, I've been meaning to ask; is Sora still bad at driving the Gummi ship?"

"Donald hasn't let him anywhere near the wheel since Deep Jungle," Tian explained. "But he's let Kuroi drive it when he and Goofy are unable to. Like when we got a little drunk after our first visit to Port Royal. Until now, I haven't been given the opportunity to try."

"Okay, one thing Donald is always good at, keep Sora way from driving. He crashed the Gummi ship twice on our last adventure. Once in Deep Jungle where I nearly drowned, and on our third trip to Traverse Town in which I had to jump out of the Gummi ship and fly on my own to avoid being roasted."

"Yeah," Tian smirked. "That sounds like Sora."

"Anyway, lets eat. I really wanna know what's different with your experience and mine."

"Anna!"

They looked up to see a boy around their own age walk up to them. He was wearing the Organization's coat with a black blindfold over his eyes. His silvery hair went past his shoulders.

Fifteen different thoughts ran though Tian's head once she realize; this was Riku. The Riku Anna knew at least. Did her Riku look like that right now? "Anna, there you are," said Riku. "I though you said you were going to Agrabah to visit Jasmine."

"Yeah but…" Anna's voice trailed off.

Riku sighed. "If Nihil didn't know where you were."

"Riku, I'm fine, really. I'm not losing all my memories at once."

"Still… You should've told me."

"Sorry," said Anna. She looked over at Tian, then back at Riku. "Oh, and this is my new friend, Tian. She's kind of like Mori and the others."

Tian's face turned red as Riku turned his attention to her. "I-I… uh… H-Hi…" Tian stuttered. She wanted to kick herself as she slumped over. "Sorry, this is really weird from my angle."

"It's okay," nodded Riku. "Really."

"Tian, don't worry about it," said Anna. She looked back at Riku. "I'm gonna stay a bit longer, okay?"

"Anna…"

"Riku, I can't stay in that mansion forever. I'd rather be out and enjoying myself than rotting in that place just waiting for sleep to take me."

Riku was silent for a few moments. "I understand, but at least next time tell me."

"Okay. And sorry I made you worry."

He nodded. "Just be safe okay," he said, hugging Anna. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," Anna said, waving good-bye to Riku as he disappeared in a dark corridor. "I hope he understands…"

She looked back at Tian, who was still a little red in the face, and smiled. "Again, don't worry Tian. I bet my Keyblade that the Riku you know cares about you too."

That seemed to bring her back to reality. "That or he just thinks of me as one of the guys," muttered Tian. The memory of herself and Riku on Hook's ship suddenly came back to her. She let out a horrified gasp. "I still can't believe I asked him that! What was I thinking?! I must've been hit on the head to let something like that slip out!"

"Uh… Tian… you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

Once more, Tian was brought back to reality. She didn't expect to blurt all that out. "Ah, sorry," she said sheepishly. "Just one of those moments I wish I could take back."

"Let me guess, you asked Riku what he thought of you?"

"Pretty much," Tian said, resisting the urge to let out a dry sob. "I changed the subject before he had the chance to answer."

"Ah, Tian," Anna said, patting her on the back. "Just be grateful for one thing. We're not in the world where I'm from and see the Riku's we know."

"I guess," Tian sighed. It still didn't change the fact that she asked that to Riku. And she couldn't take it back no matter how hard she wished. "So, off to dinner?"

"Yep," said Anna. She suddenly paused for a moment, as though she remembered something, and wanted to say it before she forgot. "Oh and Tian, don't blame Axel for kidnapping Kairi and your sister. Axel, at this time, is going through a lot."

"It's hard for me not to," said Tian. "It get that Yue's always going to be at risk so long as she has that fragment, and the Organization would have gotten her either way but…"

She was angry. Tian could feel her face heat up in anger, mixed with a bit of hurt. "That jerk didn't need to hide the truth from me!" she shouted. A wave of calm took over. Tian blinked in confusion. "Sorry, don't know where that last one came from…"

"It's okay. It's just… Well… They say Nobodies can't feel… Well I think they do… Axel is just lonely. He lost people important to him."

The black haired girl turned her head to the side. "If you say so…"

"It's just I understand how he feels. If anything were to happen to Riku and the others, we both do whatever it'd take to see them again," she smiled slightly. "I'm sure you'll understand some day. Now, lets eat. I think we're having fish since I'm not sure if chickens can talk in this world."

Tian smirked. "Well, since most of the animals can, I think it's safe to assume meat is off the menu."

"Guess maybe fish is off the menu too," whined Anna. She sighed. "Well, here's hopeing we at least get some king of meat."

"Who knows," Tian said as they walked to the dining tent. "Maybe they have animals bred strictly for eating?"

* * *

Anna flopped onto the cot that would be her bed. They had a tent to themselves while the Pevensie's shared one of their own. "Ha!" she said triumphantly. "I knew they'd have fish!"

"It was different from what we had on the islands," Tian said pulling her boots off. "But it wasn't bad. I've never had greens so fresh before though!"

"Say Tian, I have a question to ask," Anna said sitting up. "Say you have someone like your sister and you have mixed feelings on the guy she's dating; what would you do? I know this is out of no where but I need advice."

"Actually…" Tian's voice trailed off. "They aren't really dating… yet. But from the looks of it Yue has a bit of a crush on my friend Kuroi, and vice versa. To the point where he gave her his necklace as an excuse to talk to her later. It's weird now after having to put complete trust in him… it's like my sister wanting to date my collage roommate.

"Well, my case is kind of worse. See, a while back the Organization made a failed clone of me to try and see if it'll have some of my powers. She didn't so they used her against me but she turned sides and became one of my best friends and even like a sister. Now this guy, Taios, comes in and at first he was really Emo. He kept saying how he was always alone and meant to be alone. I really didn't like him for that since it didn't seem like he cared for my friend, Nihil. But recently he's been changing so I really don't know what to believe. Now, I'm not sure what to think. I don't like the guy but he makes Nihil happy."

"Kuroi was a bit of a jerk at first too. He always referred to Sora and me as 'twerps,' was rather cold, and actually managed to out-argue Donald. But he turned out to be pretty okay. He doesn't seem to like talking about himself much, but he turned out to be pretty good to have if you need a little more muscle."

"Yeah... Taios is nothing like that," Anna continued. "He brags and seems to be a nice guy until he goes into his self pity party. He's like 'do you know what I have to go through in the three thousand years I lived?' Really the second time you're bored, third time annoyed, and forth time you're screaming get over it. He whined about to too much but Nihil is the only one to shape him up. And yes he is three thousand years old."

'_Talk about dysfunction junction…' _Tian thought.

" Well… I dunno," she said out loud. "With Kuroi and Yue, it's gonna happen eventually, I'm gonna feel weird, but I'm also gonna have to live with it if I care about Yue and her happiness."

Of course, what Tian would never understand was how Yue, according to Kuroi, was 'the cute one.' They were identical twins for Pete's sake. "I get that but Taios…" Anna's face turned red with anger. "I get he's sorry but he was stupid to bad mouth the enemy! Nihil nearly died that die because of him!"

She took a deep breath. Tian vaguely wondered if that was what she was like during one of her previous freak outs. "Sorry," said Anna. "Need to get that one off my chest. I guess I'm still a bit mad about that."

"Nah, I get it," said Tian. "Gotta let it out sometimes. If he was still alive, I can only imagine the earful I'd love to give Adrian."

"It's just that I'm worried for Nihil. Taios may be a good guy at times but he also doesn't think and when he gets mad his judgment is clouded; not to mention he's cocky when dealing with enemies. He thinks he can't die and because of that they hurt Nihil to get to him. I want to tell Nihil that but she's so happy with Taios I can't say it. Even though Taios is improving; I still worry a lot. I don't want to see Nihil get hurt like that again. If it wasn't for Riku; who was with her at the time... It just scares me."

She sighed. "I lost three great friends and a Master; I can't lose another."

"That's why it's difficult for me to believe what you say about Axel," Tian said, looking down at the ground. "Yue just got her life back a year ago, and if we can't find her before it's too late. We just got lucky last time."

"We both have people we don't wanna lose," Anna sighed. She smiled as an idea crossed her mind. "Hey, maybe one day Yue and Nihil should meet. Nihil is a nice girl even if she did work for the Organization at first, she was kind of forced in a way."

Tian thought for a moment. "Yeah. It might be fun for them."

"Yeah, Nihil hasn't been around other people a lot. It'll be nice. what's your sister like anyway?""She's actually really hard to anger," said Tian. Childhood, and recent memories coming back to her. "She's a bit more understanding than I am. As kids we were inseparable. I kind of can't imagine her picking up a weapon. But she's caring, she accepted her fragment shortly after we were born because it was lonely. It even warned her about the trouble she could have. She didn't mind because she had faith in me."

"That's pretty cool. I've been kind of raised as an only child so I take care of my little cousins as if they were my siblings."

Anna sighed. "Nihil's a good girl really, she just had a hard life after the organization created her."

"Like I said earlier, I forgot I had siblings until last year, until then I though I was an only child. I spent my childhood wishing for a brother or sister, only to find out years later that I already had them."

Tian grumbled, "You can thank my mom for that one."

She was still angry with Li-hua. She should have told her about Long and Yue along time ago. So much anger could have been avoided.

"As for me... Well...…" Anna suddenly looked rather sad. "My parents said I did have a sister but she kind of died when I was really young so I don't know her."

"Ah! Oh… shit… sorry…"

Well, didn't she feel like a jackass now. "It's okay," Anna smiled sadly. "I was only one when she died. Dad said it was a hit-and-run accident and we still don't know who did it. I can't be sad about it though. I barely knew her. I'm just sad that she could've been a great sister yet I never knew her. My mom doesn't like to talk about it and dad says she's just still going through dealing with death."

Tian thought for a moment. She was still mad at Li-hua, but maybe… "I can't help but wonder if making me forget my mom's way of dealing with the supposed lost of two out of three kids. So I wouldn't ask questions."

'_She still should have told me though,' _Tian thought bitterly. _'I had a right to know eventually. I should have heard it from her mouth, not put it together myself after being harassed by Long.'_

"Maybe," said Anna. "Dad once told me its heartbreaking to bury your child. He remember how much mom cried during my sister's funeral. She was only six when she died."

"Makes me wonder what would've happened if she didn't have da-" she shook her head. No, Zuan wasn't her dad. Though, he's proved to be better than Adrian. " Zuan to help keep her priorities straight."

"Still," said Anna. Tian could tell she wanted to change the subject. "It's nice you got a good sister behind you. I don't mean to pry but what about your brother? You said he worked for Maleficent; he couldn't have fully trusted her; who would?"

"I think it's because she offered him something he wanted most at the time; a way to save Yue," Tian explained. "That and pitting Adrian's kids against each other was the prefect revenge for Maleficent. I don't know the whole story behind it, but according to Maleficent anyway, she raised Adrian… and I guess Aura, until they went off to train with the Keyblade. I can't imagine what he did, but by the time they left her care, I guess Adrian struck the witch down, leaving her bitter. I think there's more too it, but I doubt Maleficent's willing to discuss it."

"Ah, if only your dad did get rod of the green witch. I'd thank him for ridding me of the person who keeps on.…" Anna suddenly looked sick. "Urge, just the though or her portals makes me feel like seeing my dinner again.

She sighed. "I've known Maleficent for a while now and no matter how many times we strike her down; she's harder to kill than a cockroach."

"Well, seems like most people will remember him with anger and bitterness. Captain Barbossa apparently had a run-in with him years ago. He managed to put two-and-two together and asked me about him. I told him he was already dead, and seemed to be more angry that he couldn't do it himself. Then he took out his anger on me."

"Villains... Rare to see an original one. But your dad must've done something right. After all, he did him produce you and your siblings."

Tian sighed. "Probably the only thing he ever did right."

Anna lied back down in her bed. "You said that your dad gave in when he stabbed yue... maybe it was something else... he may have killed his sister but really i can't see a dad killing a daughter like that."

"I dunno…" Tian's voice trailed off. That could be. She still couldn't figure out what Xehanort was trying to accomplish with that. "I was told he was after the power of Kingdom Hearts, and then finds one of his daughters has a piece of it in her heart…."

"But how do they know what's really on his mind?" asked Anna. do you remember what he was doing behind he did that to your sister?"

She sighed. "Anyway, it's getting late. we can talk about this later. Night."

Anna was silent after that. "Night…"

It was a long two days. Surprisingly, Tian wasn't that afraid about the issue of getting back. Anna knew what she was talking about, so she might have an idea. Hopefully nothing has happened back in her dimension.

'_Hope Hayate's okay,' _Tian thought. By now, she had gotten used to having him sleep beside her in bed.

Exhaling through her nose, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I didn't realize until writting this how long the diolog's were. O.O


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Chapter Fifty-Eight Promise to Keep**

_They stood on the edge of a deep chasm. Both of them wore a white robe, with a red sash across their waist. Silently, Tian untied hers, and placed it around her sister's neck. Yue gave her a small, ghost of a smiled. She placed her hands on Tian's shoulders. _

_Yue's eyes suddenly snapped open. A pained expression crossed her face. She dropped to her knees, and disappeared into tiny balls of light. Xemnas stood behind her, with Adrian soon disappearing in a similar fashion._

_Tian panicked, and took a step back. She lost her footing, and fell over the edge of the chasm, with Xemnas looking down at her with a piercing gaze._

Tian's eyes snapped open, and her heart was racing. She was still in the tent she shared with Anna. She was still in Narnia. And they were going into battle the next day. Sitting up, Tian swung her legs over the side of the cot, and rubbed her eyes with he heel of her hands. She inhaled. "Another day…"

After she slid her boots on and headed out side. She found Anna training against the test dummies. "Still not there yet," she huffed. "I'm still not strong enough with physical attacks."

"Sounds like we've got the opposite problems when it comes to attacks," Tian said, walking up to her."

"Yeah, I didn't have much training and I've become so used to using magic," said Anna. "I do use physical attacks a lot when I can but I'm not as strong. heck, I get motion sickness when I go through one of Maleficent's portal in her maze."

"I've always been one to just bash away until the thing is defeated. Heck, one of the few times I used magic, I kinda gave the heartless an advantage."

"How'd that happen?!"

Tian rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "In Wonderland I cast a fire spell as the Trickmaster, thinking it was flammable," she explained. "Instead I lit it's batons on fire."

"Ah, it's okay. that's a normal mistake," said Anna. "It does look like it's made of paper but even if you didn't use the fire spell, it would've used the stove near by to light the batons."

" Really? If I had enough foresight I would've used the blizzard spell the Cheshire Cat gave us…"

"Again, its okay. Anyway, I'm just practicing fighting since I'm better at long distance attacks and since this is war; I need to be prepared for anything."

"Well, in that case, I better work on magic."

"Right," Anna said, before she attacked a practice dummy.

Tian pointed Aubade as one of the dummies, and cast Shrink. The dummy shrunk to about three inches. Anna turned to Tian and smiled. "Nice, you're getting better."

"Thanks," Tian smiled. She paused for a moment, as though she just remembered something. "Oh, what's going to happen to Edmund? You said the experience changes him for the better."

"Yep, in fact you just missed him. He finished talking to Aslan and is resting in Peter's tent."

"Ah, good. What about the witch?"

"Oh she'll come later. right now.…" she pointed Lunar Wish at Tian. "Best way to train is combat against a fellow Keyblade wielder. I haven't fought another Keyblade in a long time so this should be interesting."

Tian smirked. "Don't think go down easy."

"The winner is the last one standing."

"Fair enough."

Tian rushed into for an attack. Anna blocked her, and pushed Tian back. "Thundaga!"

Lighting suddenly rained down. Tian dodged, just barely missing the attack. Anna charged straight at her. She drew her Keyblade back, ready to slash at Tian. The black haired girl blocked, and went into a spin attack to the left. Anna jumped back, and aimed at Tian. "Blizzaga!"

Tian preformed a dodge roll, and aimed her own Keyblade at Anna. "Fire!"

"Blizzaga!" Anna aimed right at fire ball.

The two spells collided. A large steam cloud rose from the spot where the collision took place. "Okay," Tian beamed. "_That_ was cool!"

She pushed off for another attack. "Okay," Anna said, mostly to herself at first. "Time for the big bit. Lets see if this works.

She pointed Lunar Wish at Tian, who stopped in place. "Sorry if you get hurt by Lunar Light!" Anna shouted.

A spell, unfamiliar to her, flew straight at Tian. "Huh?!" she exclaimed.

The spell hit her, but nothing happened. "Okay, good," said Anna. "Not too much darkness in you. Now, Graviga!"

The spell hit Tian, lifting her off the ground. She flailed her arms about, unable to control where she was going. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she gasped, failing to find, and keep her balance.

Anna grinned. "Call defeat?"

"... Fine…

"Okay, and you'll drop in about...…" she paused to think. "Ten more seconds. Just be careful. The position you land in is random. I've see. Heartless fall on their heads."

"Now, that doesn't surprise-" she dropped. "Me…"

"That was a good battle. I'm so used to sparing with Riku its nice to have someone else to fight with."

Anna sat down, and looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds, but it was a very nice day. Not too hot, not to cold, no sign of rain. Hard to believe they would be going into battle the next morning. "I have Aqua to thank for my magic skills," said Anna. "She taught me everything."

"It's been a while since I actually did some sparing for the fun of it," Tian said, sitting beside Anna.

A while? Over a year to be more accurate. Even if everyone returned home, it wouldn't be for fun, but to stay in top shape incase something else came.

The brunette laid back on the ground, and looked up at the clouds. "I used to do it all the time with my three friends, but one by one Master Xehanort made them leave," Anna explained. "Though there may be one friend still there if he isn't clouded …"

She shook her head. "no... If I think that, I'll never be able to fight Xemnas."

Tian sighed. "Well, considering how badly I froze when I tried to attack Xemnas, not sure if I'll fare any better…"

"I feel like I know Xemnas from somewhere... like a lost friend but... I can't think that. I tried to reason with him once about how Nobodies may be able to get hearts or if they actually had hearts but he doesn't listen."

She took out the pink Wayfinder. "Truth is Tian, I'm scared of forgetting everyone important to me. Really it's my three lost friends and the ones I've made that keep me going. if I lose that, what point is there for me?"

"That's why I need to get over whatever it was that made me freeze before we get to the Organization's stronghold" said Tian. "If I can't I'll most likely lose Yue again, maybe even long, or maybe even the friends I made."

She summoned Aubade. "I wouldn't have a right to use this."

Anna smiled. "Goofy once said, that making promises helps you deal with the scary stuff so…" She looked over at Tian. "Why don't we make a promise? promise we both get over what we're dealing with and safe those we care about. Then after that, we can meet again and have fun some day."

"When'd he say that?" Tian muttered, confused. But, either way, it was a good idea. She smiled. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Yeah, hopefully then when we see each other again, things will calm down a bit. I'd have all my memories back and your siblings will be safe."

Tian nodded in agreement. "And we could have our friends meet."

"You bet. I'm sure-"

"Tian, Anna!" they heard. Looking to the side they found Mrs. Beaver running up to them. "It's the White Witch, she's here to see Aslan!"

"I almost forgot about her," Tian said getting up.

"Let's hurry," said Anna.

They hurried to the camp. The White Witch was being carried in on a throne by a few Cyclops. The Cyclops lowered the throne to the ground, allowing the White Witch to step off. "You have a traitor in your mitts, Aslan," she said, eyeing Edmund.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied simply.

"Have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was built?!"

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, witch!" snapped Aslan. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then," Peter threatened, pulling out his sword.

"Peter, don't," warned Anna.

The Witch eyed Anna, and smirked. "Good little destiny keeper. you know when to keep those you watch over down."

"And you really don't plan things through," Anna glared at her.

The Witch returned the glare before she looked back at Aslan. "Aslan knows that, unless I have blood as the law demands…" she turned to the Narnian army. "All of Narnia will be over turned perish in fire and water! That boy!"

She pointed at Edmund, wearing a glare to match her title. "Will die, on the stone table. As is tradition."

"If only I can say something," Anna growled.

It mustn't have been easy to be a Destiny Keeper, Tian realized. Knowing what's going to happen, but powerless to stop it. "Enough," Aslan said, silencing the Witch. "I shall talk with you alone."

The pair walked into the largest tent. Murmurs rose from the army. Tian turned to Anna and whispered, "I don't need to be a destiny keeper to know what's going on. Aslan's planning on taking Edmund's place, isn't he?"

Anna nodded in response and smiled. "But the White Witch will get the short end of the stick on this one," she explained. "You'll see. That's why I said she never plans well."

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Everyone was getting impatient. Tian included. "What's taking so long?" she asked to no one in particular.

"My guess it that Aslan is trying to convince the witch to kill him instead of Edmund. as long as Edmund or any of his siblings live, the prophecy will happen so I can see why the witch would want nothing more than to stab Edmund for her own sake," said Anna.

"But as the true king wouldn't Aslan be as big of a threat?"

"Well, really the siblings and Aslan are both threats. But I think Aslan is the bigger one. Its a matter of pride and reason. Get rid of the one piece that may ruin your reign or kill the person more powerful than you."

At long last the White Witch and Aslan exited the tent. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's life!"

A loud cheer erupted from the army. The Witch turned back to Aslan. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

Aslan roared, fear crossed the Witches face. She sat herself down on her portable throne, and was carried away. Tian saw Aslan let out a heavy sight, and walked back into the tent. "Should we train a bit more?" asked Tian.

"Yeah," nodded Anna. "But not for too long, the battle will be tomorrow afternoon. We'll need to rest and gather strength."

"Right," Tian said, summoning her Keyblade. "Shall we?"

The brunette summoned Lunar Wish. "Yes."

She went for a strike, which Tian blocked. Anna smirked. "Stop!"

Tian suddenly froze in place. Her eyes moved from side to side. "Beauty of the stop spell," Anna grinned. "Keeps the enemy stuck. So, defeat?"

The black haired girl blinked. "I take that as a yes."

When the spell wore off, Tian stumbled forward. She shook it off. "I probably should work on that spell next."

"That's kind of a hard spell" explained Anna. "We shouldn't test this on the others and usually I'd test spells on Heartless so... Unless we find one appears then we and do this."

Tian thought for a moment. Where were the Heartless in this world? "Actually," she said out loud. "I don't recall seeing any heartless here…"

"I know, then again it kind or makes sense here of all places."

"Aslan's doing?"

"That's my guess. But it's also because the creatures supporting the witch kind of make up for it."

"Lovely…" Tian sighed.

"Don't worry, Tian," Anna reassured her. "You managed to get the shrink spell down but we can work on your gravity spell."

"All right, let's do this!"

Some time passed. Several targets were floating in the air. "Nicely done," said Anna.

"At this rate I might be able to get the jump on Donald next time we get into an argument," the black haired girl smirked. "If only for a cheap scare."

Anna laughed. "Yeah and if you can practice stop when you get time. It'll be funny to freeze Donald in mid scream."

"You know it's a wonder Daisy hasn't picked up any magic to use to keep him in line."

"Tell Daisy about those spells and Donald will be doomed."

"Probably, he already seems scared stiff of her temper, ironically enough."

"Ah yes" Anna grinned. "Birds of a feather flock together and in Donald and Daisy's case quiet literally."

Tian snorted. "No kidding."

"Anyway," Anna began, leading the way to the dining tent. "We should sleep early tonight. The army is going to prepare early since Aslan will be gone and we'll need to help prepare the troops."

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

"And that's where Aslan comes in."

* * *

After dinner, Anna and Tian sat in their cots. "Okay," Anna muttered to herself, looking over battle charts.

Tian laid on her bed, with her arm's behind her head. "Is it that we need to buy time until Aslan returns?" she asked. "At least for the four siblings. Or is there an actual plan of attack?"

"We keep the army busy," Anna replied. "Aslan will come with more troops; the creatures who have been turned to stone by the Witch's magic. But in the end, it'll be Aslan who kills the Witch. I'm just looking through this to see if we can decrease the casualty rate. And yes, there is an actual battle plan. We have to at least fight to protect ourselves and decrease the number of enemies."

Tian thought for a moment. If there was ever a time for Guard Form to be useful, it might be this. "At least one of my drive form's could help prevent casualties," she said. but it'll take a lot out of me."

"Again, we'll use that as a last resort. this fight mast last more than an hour so we need to keep all the energy we can get. It's the white witch I'm more concerned about though. That wand of hers can turn anyone to stone. It'll break though but…"

"But…"

"Edmund is going to be stabbed by the white witch when he destroys her wand," said Anna. "I can heal him but we gotta keep peter and the Witch's fight just between them. The best way to end a fight is to destroy the leader. Also, it's Peter's fight; I think you understand why he needs to fight her alone."

"Yeah," Tian sighed heavily.

"We should get some sleep," Anna said, rolling up the charts. "We got a long day tomorrow. Night."

The candle that lit the room was extinguished. "Night," Tian said, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** AAAAAnd one last chapter, and we're done with Narnia.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Chapter Fifty-Nine Battle for Narnia**

_Her hear was pounding in her ears. Once more, Tian was dressed in a white robe with a red sash. She untied the sash, and placed it around Yue's neck. Tian lowered herself onto the altar behind her. There was a large butcher knife in her hand. By now, Tian was panting._

"_Wait…" Tian pleaded as Yue placed the tip of the knife over her chest. "Yue, wait-"_

_The knife was driven into her chest before Tian could continue her case. _

Her eyes snapped open, her heart pounding in her chest. Sitting up, Tian rubbed her eyes, and pulled down the collar of her shirt, half expecting to find a new mark. She didn't, there was just her scar from Riku's Keyblade.

Anna woke up a few minutes later. It wasn't too long before both girl's went on to change into their normal clothes. "Not the best armor," Anna said, zipping up her black coat. "But I'll work with it for now. I can't wear my normal clothes in a huge battle like this."

Tian zipped up her outer shirt, and hooked her duster, and utility pocket around her waits. "Whatever works, right?"

"Yeah, and besides. I doubt shorts and a t-shirt even can qualify for battle armor. By the way, before I forgot; you do know how to perform a Cure spell right?"

"Sorry, no," Tian said sheepishly. "I usually left the healing to Donald, or took a potion with… let's just say mixed results."

Her face turned a bit red, as she recalled Port Royal. Why did potion's have that effect on her? It didn't make much sense. "Okay," replied Anna. "So during the battle I'll back you up with long range spells. If anything happens, I'll just use Curaga. Just remember not to get cocky, these things are different than Heartless or Nobodies so be careful."

"Right," Tian nodded. As they headed outside, she noticed Susan and Lucy weren't around. Even if Peter didn't allow them into battle, surely the two of them would be there incase they needed medical support. Especially with Lucy's vial. "Did the girl's go with Aslan?"

"Yes, it's better this way," Anna explained. "This battle is gonna get ugly."

A faun trotted up to them, leading a couple of horses to them. "Daughters of Eve, your horses."

"It's okay, I think we got something better," said Anna. She summoned Lunar Wish, and looked down at it. She glanced back up at Tian. "Ever ride a wave sail before?"

"I've been skim-boarding," Tian said with a weak laugh. "Probably not the same thing, huh?"

"Close enough."

They made their way to the battle field, standing beside Edmund and Mr. Beaver. From the rocks they stood on, it was easy to see the Witch's army approaching. "I told you before that I haven't faced the thousand Heartless bit in Hollow Bastion yet…" said Anna. She looked to Tian. "You can tell Sora and your friends you took part in a battle to decide the fate of a nation that may make that Heartless battle seem like nothing."

The White Witch lead her army in a carriage, drawn by a pair of polar bears. Various creatures lined up behind her, minotaur's, ogres, goblins, harpies, giants, and other creatures. Tian stared at the Witch, she was wearing a peculiar collar that kind of looked like hair. Or possibly even, a lion's hair. "Is she…" Tian said in disbelief. "Is she wearing Alsan's mane?"

"Tackles as ever," Anna said, looking at the on coming army. "The mane is nothing if the victim willingly gave it. No need for battle speeches."

She looked up to see griffons retreat after an aerial attack. Anna turned Lunar Wish into a glider, and hopped on. "Come on, Tian."

Tian summoned Aubade. "Let's do this!"

Getting onto the gilder, they took off over the battle. They landed in the middle of the battle. "Bizzaga!" Anna shouted, freezing an enemy close by. Ahead of them, two giants were coming in their direction. "Get ready!"

"Got it!" Tian shouted, casting a Shrink spell.

The giant was shrunken down to about four feet, and was quickly frozen by Anna's Blizzard spell. "Nicely done," commented Anna. She slashed down an oncoming minotaur. "Graviaga!"

A few nearby enemies hung aimlessly in the air. "If we keep this up, we'll be able to keep the soldiers from our end from dying…"

"Fire!" Tian shouted, blasting down harpy. She glanced down. "They just keep coming…"

"Well, this is more than a thousand," Anna pointed down. She blocked an attack and cast a Thunder spell at the enemy. A phoenix flew down, and made a line of fire between the first wave of the Witches army, and the second. "Fall back! Now!"

"Why?!" Peter shouted.

The flames were quickly killed by the White Witch. Her army continued forward. "There's too many, we have to fall back to the rocks!" shouted Anna. "We have more soldiers ready there!"

"Fall back!" ordered Peter. "Head to the rocks!"

"Lets go!"

They Keyblade wielder got back onto Anna's glider, and flew straight for the rocks. "So," Tian said over the wind. "Do we have a plan?"

"Plan B," replied Anna. "Keep Peter and Ed from dying. Aslan will be here in about... maybe fifteen minutes. He should be on his way from the White Witch's castle with an army by now."

They landed at the top of the rocks. The archer's drew their arrows, and aimed for the oncoming army. "Okay, now time for target practice" the brunette looked over at Tian. "Whoever hits the most dwarfs on the enemy's side wins."

Tian smirked. "You're on!" She cast a fire spell.

The two continued their little game, casting fire spells, at whoever from the Witch's army came too close. Below them, Edmund threw his sword into the Witch's wand, breaking in. The White Witch used the sharpened tip of what remained of it, and stabbed the boy. "And now it's on," Anna said looked on to the horizon. "Come on… Aslan… Where are you…?"

A loud, powerful, roar echoed throughout the field. Alsan stood at the peek of the hill, the sun hitting his back with Susan and Lucy. Various animals and creatures ran down the hill to aid the Narnians. "Whoa…" Tian uttered at the sight.

"And the support has come!" Anna beamed. "This is why Aslan is awesome."

"No kidding."

The battle didn't last much longer. Aslan pounced onto the Witch, pinning her down. The two stared at each other momentarily, before Aslan devoured her. "Oh God…" Anna's voice trailed off. "We forgot about Edmund!"

They ran off with the siblings to where they all last saw Edmund. A dwarf was hobbling up to him with a knife in hand, ready to finish him off. "Ed!" Tian shouted.

Before anyone else could react, Susan strung an arrow, aimed, and shot the dwarf in the chest. Edmunds brother and sister were quickly by his side. Lucy took out the flask from Father Christmas, and gave him a drop of juice. "And that... is the end of the battle," said Anna as the four siblings had their little reunion. Anna stretched her limbs out. "We've won. So final count, thirty seven dwarfs."

She looked over at Tian with a smirk. "Twenty nine," the black haired girl replied with a

shrug. "So what happens now?"

"Well, I don't think we should involve ourselves with the celebrations. This day belongs to the Narnias so…"

They slipped away before any of the Narinian's or Pevensie's could notice. "Lets find a way back to our home dimensions," said Anna. "I really can't wait to tell Nihil, Riku, and Namine about this place."

"Now, how do we find our ways back?" asked Tian.

"Well, maybe Lunar can get you back. she did that for my cousins when I needed to take them home."

Anna summed her Keyblade. "Wanna test?"

Tian shrugged. Maybe it was just her, but Anna didn't sound like she was entirely sure. But, then again, there wasn't much of a choice. "It's worth a shot."

"Kay, until next time," Anna said. She held out her hand. "You're a nice person. would you say we're kind of friends?"

Smiling, Tian took Anna's hand into her own, and they shook. "Of course. You said it yourself, we're connected."

"Good luck on getting your siblings back. Hopefully we'll meet again after I get all my memories back."

A beam of light suddenly blinded Tian. Her hands shot up to her eyes, and she started rubbing them. "Okay, ow…" she muttered.

Blinking a few times, her vision cleared up. She was back in her room in the gummi ship. A slight smile crossed her face. Reaching into her pocket, Tian pulled out the jade dragon figurine. She placed it in the drawer of her bedside table, right with the red and blue crystals from Twilight Town.

Tian nearly ran out of the her room, and to the ladder of the cock pit. "Hey, guys!" she beamed upon climbing up.

Hayate ran from Sora's side, to Tian, nearly knocking her down in the process. Returning her dog's affections, Tian looked up at Sora, Kuroi, Helia, Donald and Goofy. All of them had a cross look on their faces, with their arm's over their chest. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?" she asked.

* * *

"Noctis," the blonde girl said. "Looks like Tian's back in the gummi ship."

"What?" the dark haired brunette questioned. "Buy they didn't stop at any other world…"

"Don't shoot the messenger," the girl held her hands up. "Her signal just appeared on the monitor."

Sighing, Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I shouldn't question it…" he muttered.

"Well, in that case," the girl suddenly appeared at his side. "Can we _please_ go see Asgard now? You promised…"

"We just have one more errand to run," said Noctis. He pulled out a pink orb from his pocket. "We just have to deliver this, and we can go where you'd like."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** And we're done with Narnia! This was really fun, but I didn't realize until writting it how many walls of text there was. O.O Thankfully our other RP's don't have this much walls of text. Anyway, next up is Agrabah.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Chapter Sixty The Return of Jafar**

"Like I'm the only one who launched everyone off the ship," Tian grumbled, scrubbing the bathroom floor.

That was pretty much Tian's punishment for trying to pilot, and putting everyone in danger. Why was it both times she was punished for something she ended up scrubbing the floor? There was Hayate when she bought him, and now this. Then again, what else could be done, it's not the time-out method could work on her anymore.

Tian figured it might have been easier on everyone else to be a little vague about where she had been. She told them about a friend she made, and how they helped to liberate Narnia. She just didn't say that Anna was a Keyblade wielder or that she was from an alternate version of their universe where some of them may or may not exist. Not to mention that she was dating her version of Riku.

Shaking her head, Tian turned red at the thought.

It turned out everyone was thrown to different worlds. Helia ended up in Tarzan's world. Apparently he and Jane ended up getting married. Donald ended up in his homeworld in front of his Uncle Scrooge's famed money bin. Goofy was found paying off a puppet master after destroying a handful of his puppets. And Kuroi was busy rescuing Dalmatian puppies from a crazy lady obsessed with fur coats.

Standing up, Tian wiped her brow. Finally done.

The ship suddenly rumbled, pulling to a stop. "Finally," she breathed out.

* * *

"Ow my eyes!" Helia whined upon landing.

They were back in the Peddler's shop. The entire shop had a renovation compared to the last time they were there. Freshly painted walls, decorated with gold. Speaking of gold, it seemed like every piece of merchandise in the shop was made of gold and precious jewels.

Gawking, Donald bumped into a large vase, causing it to tilt. "You break it, you bought it!" the Peddler snapped. He suddenly perked up at the sight of the group. "Oh! Hello there, friends."

"Wow," Sora said, glancing around the room. "You made out like a bandit…"

"Please, I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely a reward for my hard work."

"Gwarsh, they sure are nice," commented Goofy.

"And they're on sale! Interested?"

Tian glanced around the room again. Tempting, but they didn't really have a lot of places to put things like these. "We'll have to take a raincheck," said Kuroi. "We were looking for someone in a black coat. You wouldn't happen to see them, would you?"

"Who me?" the Peddler gestured to himself. "Most certainly not…"

"That's fine," said Sora. "We'll just ask around."

The cries of a monkey was heard, quickly followed by panting, and flapping wings. Tian looked over her shoulder to find Aladdin, Abu, and Iago headed in their direction. "Sora!" shouted Aladdin. "Don't let him get away!"

Snapping her head back in the direction of Peddler, they found him gone. It was like he just vanished out of thin air. Poof. "What's going on?" asked Sora.

"I can't believe it," muttered Aladdin. "That stupid Peddler let Jafar out of his lamp!"

"Jafar?" asked Helia. "That vizier? He can't be that bad…"

"He wouldn't be if he didn't wish to make himself a genie," said Kuroi. "You know how Genie would describe their powers."

"Phenomenal, cosmic powers," Tian muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Great…"

"I don't doubt Jafar will try to take over Agrabah again," said Aladdin. "But I know he's out for revenge, too."

"I guess he's still sore about that lamp thing, huh," said Sora.

"Hey, that was his own fault," said Donald.

"Iago was there when Jafar was released," Aladdin explained, jerking a thumb in the parrots direction. "Okay, Iago. Spill it."

"Hey!" snapped Iago. "I told you everything I know!"

"This is your one and only chance, Iago," warned Aladdin. "If I find out you've been hiding stuff from us, we're through."

"It looked like he was headed to the desert ruins," said Iago.

"Then let's get the jump on him," said Sora. "Lead the way."

It didn't take long to get outside Agrabah's borders. They could see the desert ruins just outside the city, but it looked like it was shrouded in a sandstorm. "What a disaster!" Iago suddenly blurted. "We're gonna halfta turn back."

"There's gotta be a way," Aladdin said. He thought for a moment.

"Aw, c'mon, kid, that's an easy one!" they heard. Genie suddenly flew up to them. He was his usual preppy, overly comedic, self. "Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal! This is what having a genie best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines in a time like this?!"

Genie disappeared in a poof, and reappeared more than three times his size. Hayate leaped back at the sight, growling. "Live large!" Genie continued. His eyes suddenly bugged out, sending the dog into a fit of barking. "Wow'em, Al."

He disappeared again, then appeared in front of Aladdin, now more than three times smaller than his usual size. "Give 'em the ol' razzmatazz! What do you say, kid?"

"Hey, Genie," Sora greeted.

The blue genie turned to the group of travelers. "Hey! Look who blew into town!" beamed Genie. "Wanna see a little something I call 'Sandstorm Sweep?'"

"Uh-huh!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded.

"Take it away, Genie," nodded Aladdin.

Genie turned to the sandstorm, ready to get to business, until his expression fell. "You know?" he said, turning to Aladdin. "One lousy sandstorm is just too easy."

"Oh, brother," Iago grumbled, perching himself on Hayate's head. "All that boasting, and an sandstorm's too easy."

Growling, Hataye snapped his teeth at the bird, who let out a yelp, and flew inches above the dogs head. Snapping his figures, a trail of magic appeared behind Genie. It darted up to the sandstorm, surrounded it, and disappeared in white and purple light. The sand soon cleared up, much to everyone's amazement.

"How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al?" Genie asked, flying off.

"I think it might be a better idea if we split up," said Goofy. "In case this is a trap."

"Trap?!" squawked Iago. "Trap? Why would this be a trap?"

"Eh… he's got a point, Iago," said Helia. "Beside, we can't really take Hayate with us."

"Great, the mutt stay's. I'm not complaining."

"I think Goofy's on to something," said Aladdin. "In case this is a trap, we need to keep Jasmine and the Sultan safe."

"Okay," said Kuroi. "How about this. Helia, and I will stay at the palace with Hayate. The rest of you can check out the ruins."

Crossing his arms, Sora thought for a moment. "Yeah," he nodded. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea."

* * *

Aladdin explained that the desert ruin's was once an allied kingdom to Agrabah. But when a cataclysmic storm hit, the kingdom was destroyed. The problem? To get to the ruins involved five story drop.

But as luck would have it, Carpet, probably sent by Genie, flew over. The two Keyblade wielders balanced themselves onto the magic rug, and they flew down. In the arch of one of the buildings was a crystallized body double of the sorcerer. "What's all this?" Tian thought out loud.

"I don't know," Sora admitted. "Come on, Carpet. Follow him."

They lost the shadow double quickly. Carpet circled the ruins twice, before the found the shadow double. Before either Sora or Tian could do anything a number of Rapid Thruster's appeared around them, then, Jafar's shadow disappeared. "Go figure," Sora muttered.

"Thunder!" Tian pointed her Keyblade skyward.

The bolts of electricity hit the small Heartless, destroying them on impact, and releasing the hearts inside. Tian glanced up at the heart's before they disappeared. How long did they have until the Organization took Yue's life? How many heart's did they need?

Carpet's sudden movement took Tian off guard to the point where she nearly fell off. Jafar lead them to the top of the ruin's tallest tower. Once there he summoned more Heartless and disappeared again. Another Thunder Spell took care of them, when a red and black switch appeared.

Lowering themselves down to examine it Sora pressed the green button in the middle. Three set's of five stones appeared then flew off in different directions. They would change from red, yellow, or blue, once they all turned one color, they needed to cast one of the spells that matched. Once they were taken care of, the door the temple opened.

Carpet dropped the duo off at the towers entrance, and quickly retired Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy. "Did you find him?" Aladdin asked.

"We last saw him by the tower," explained Sora. "What a better place for him be hiding."

Sora lead the way down the hall to what looked to have been a throne room at one point. However, the real Jafar wasn't there. "You sure this is it?" Sora asked the parrot.

With a lowered head, Iago flew to one corner of the room. "Ya gotta understand," he said upon landing. "It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be _very_ convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate he was gonna-"

"Where is he?" Aladdin demanded.

"C'mon, Al! You gotta forgive me!"

"Where's Jafar?!"

"Well… em, let's see… right about now, he's probably attacking the palace. "I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and _weird_!"

"Whatever," Sora said simply. "Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both side's just to save yourself."

"I'm sorry!" Iago shouted, backing into a black vase.

The pottery tilted from side to side until it fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. The tower began to rumble, and debris fell ceiling. "Let's just get out of here," Tian said, whipping herself around.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jasmine said, pacing around the balcony of her bedroom. "Some peddler found Jafar's lamp, so Aladdin went back to the Cave of Wonder's to buy it from him, and hit it in the dungeon. But the peddler got the lamp out, and Jafar is free, and most likely out for revenge."

"Yeah…" Kuroi rubbed the back of his neck. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

"Unbelievable!" the Princess ranted. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to keep secrets, _especially_ if it jeopardizes Agrabah!"

"He thought he was doing what was best," said Helia.

Jasmine folded her arms across her chest. "Well he needs to learn that I'm not as fragile as my namesake."

"I wouldn't worry about much, Jazz," Genie said, suddenly appearing at her side. "One of the rule's about being a genie; genie's can't kill."

"But what's stopping them from maiming you within an inch of your life?" asked Kuroi.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what you can live through."

Out of nowhere, Hayate started barking. "What's wrong, boy?" Helia walked up to him.

"So, this is what Agrabah has to offer for the protection of their Princess?" Jafar's smooth voice echoed. "A couple of vagabonds, a mutt, and a second-rate Genie. Agrabah's finest, I'm sure."

* * *

**Authors Note:** And we're back on track. I realized a little while ago that Door to Light has been going for a year now. And I can't believe how close this story is to being completed. ^-^


End file.
